VIRGIL
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Virgil se encuentra en una nueva situacion, pues frente a el esta la oportunidad de una nueva vida, que el sin proponerse esta aceptando. Virgil X OC.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, bueno comence un nuevo capitulo, x falta de imaginacion simplemente se llama Virigil, Alexia gracias x tus animos e igual espero con ansia tu proximo capitulo; soy una romantica empedernida, y bueno a ver que sale, obio este fic, es tierno, pero tratare de mantener la imagen hermosa de Virigil, ¿que mas tenia que decirles?, ah si, este es el comienzo de _niñera a prueba de demonios; Devil May Cry no me pertenece, xk si asi fuera ya abria hecho mis ideas un videojuego o al menos anime WUAJA, no se crean... bueno tal vez si; ya para no parlotear tanto, este fic es dedicado a mi esposo que es mi inspiracion._ **

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Como saber donde se encontraba, solo sentía que una corriente muy fuerte lo llevaba contra su voluntad, sus ojos estaban sellados, su cuerpo, creía mover sus extremidades pero no pasaba nada, no tocaba nada, siquiera humedad sentía o al menos el viento, nada, solo era llevado, al principio intento luchar con fuerza, pero termino por acabar sus reservas de energía, nada lo podía detener; era imposible calcular el tiempo, no sabia si dormía o estaba despierto, todo era oscuridad, y entonces dejo de pelear, se rindió, hundiendo su poderosa alma a la miseria, nada pasaba, nada escuchaba, estaba en el vació, tal vez estaba muerto, tal vez así era la muerte, o ese era su castigo, viajar infinitamente en la corriente que no podría vencer; imposible saber cuanto tiempo paso, cuando en su mente comenzaron a retornar sus recuerdos, veía imágenes claras como si de una película se tratase, el rostro de su madre, radiante de energía y dulzura, el rostro de su padre, firme, orgulloso, pero dulce y amoroso, su mismo rostro, con aquella chispa de alegría, pero no era el, era su hermano, aquel pequeño, como lo recordaba, jugueteando por la casa, haciendo travesuras, y el siempre tranquilo, empeñado en aprender, enfocando su energía en cosas productivas, a diferencia de su hermanito, siempre holgazaneando, sin pensarlo se rió, al pensar que su hermano no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo un niño con cuerpo de adulto y entonces un suspiro, ahora deseaba que todo fuese diferente, tal vez estar con su hermano, ayudarlo en su batalla, ahora valoraba la vida de los humanos, la vida que siempre vio sencilla y al mismo tiempo complicada, por estar llena de reacciones naturales, pero en su misma sangre corría humanidad, y ahora en el abandono de la nada, podía sentir como despertaba, se convertía en su desesperación y su ansia de regresar, de volver a empezar, de vivir, tranquilo, de conocer el mundo que intento gobernar, ahora veía lo que tantas veces su hermano le menciono, al final lo que importa es el alma, recordó a su padre, enamorado de una humana, la humana sin la cual no estaría vivo, aquella mujer, calida y hermosa; siempre se dio cuenta que los ojos de sus padres resplandecían al mirarse, como si sus vidas dependieran de estar juntos, y así fue, al morir el poderoso guerrero Sparda, su madre apenas vivía, se levantaba por ellos, pero aquella fuerza en sus ojos desaprecio, como si hubieran arrancado una gran parte de su alma; el jamás sintió eso, nunca permitió que alguna persona lo amara y el no se permitió amar, y se arrepentía; pero entonces la frialdad de su alma, se dijo como en innumerables ocaciones, que ya era tarde, siquiera sabia si estaba vivo, no sabia si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados, todo era oscuridad.

Así paso largo o poco tiempo, era difícil descifrarlo, algunas veces pensaba, otras y apenas funcionaba, no sabia si respiraba, si soñaba, si dormía, si vivía, todo era frustrante y otras veces solo se dejaba llevar, pero luego sintió una calidez, una fuerza, algo estaba acercándose a el, que era, no podía verlo, y después se dio cuenta que aun tenia cuerpo, pues alguien acariciaba su rostro, acariciaban su cabello, y el conocía esa calidez, como olvidarla, si fue aquella misma calidez que lo acunaron tantas noches, el único amor que sintió hacia una mujer humana.

- ¿madre? – pregunto sin saber si era producto de su mente.

- mi querido Virgil –dijo aquella voz conocida, y Virgil tubo inexplicables sentimientos- mi niño prodigio, siempre complicándote en tus pensamientos, jamás te abandone hijo mió, siempre pensaste que lo hice, pero estuve a tu lado, acompañado esa voz que acallaste hace tanto tiempo, Virgil, han escuchado mis ruegos, vengo a sacarte de tu infierno, aprende de nuevo.

- madre, ¿que sucede? ¿De que hablas?

- te amo Virgil.

Y entonces esa calidez desapareció, dejando ahora un vació, una soledad, y angustia, sentía que se movía, pero no había respuesta, no sabia siquiera si tenia cuerpo alguno, aunque… si tenia cuerpo, su madre lo había tocado, o tal vez deliraba y este como había dicho aquella ilusión era su infierno, prefirió calmarse y no pensar nada mas, solo dejarse llevar.

Algo pasaba, algo lo hacia levantarse de su ensueño, ¿un sonido tal vez?, si era un sonido conocido, pero olvidado, ¿de donde provenía tal sonido?, su mente divago tratando de recordar, de imaginar de donde venia tan hermoso sonido tan relajante, tan… relajante, era agua, mucho agua, seguramente el mar, ¿Dónde estaba el mar?, el estaba hundido en la oscuridad, y tenia que ser atormentado por recuerdos tan nítidos como los sonidos del mar. Pero de pronto todo sucumbió, sentía algo diferente, sentía que caía, escuchaba sonidos, el mar, gaviotas, y de pronto, sintió viento, el viento correr, acariciar su cuerpo llevando una suave brisa, y de pronto, la humedad, había caído profundo, ¿estaba en el infiero ahogándose?, no tenia fuerzas para luchar, y solo dejo que la corriente lo llevara.

Era una tarde maravillosa, una mujer de cabello azabache y largo, caminaba por la orilla de la playa, el cielo había tomado tonos anaranjados, indicando que no tardaría en oscurecer, la mujer de rostro despreocupado, seguía su andar, el viento acariciaba su piel con suave brisa marina, la arena se metía entre sus dedos de los pies y el mar se los mojaba a cada movimiento de sus olas, vestía un short corto de mezclilla y una holgada blusa negra, portaba un sombrero de paja, y su piel levemente bronceada resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Caminaba con lentitud aparentando no tener rumbo fijo, pero de pronto, visualizo un objeto grande, en la playa, las olas lo arrastraban a la arena y amenazaban con regresarlo al mar, se acerco apresurando su paso, pero entre mas se acercaba visualizaba la posibilidad que fuera una persona, temía lo peor así que corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo, y la marea lentamente volvía arrastrarlo al mar, efectivamente era un hombre, así que sacando toda su fuerza corrió mas para tomar la mano del sujeto, y comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia la playa, era pesado y estaba inconciente, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logro llevarlo hasta una zona segura, como pudo le dio la vuelta, para que estuviera boca arriba, se acerco a su pecho, parecía no respirar, y comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios, pasaron varios minutos que parecían eternos al no existir respuesta por parte del sujeto, pero de pronto comenzó a toser el agua salio de sus pulmones, abrió los ojos unos instantes, mostrando el color de estos, un hermoso color azul, pero el hombre volvió a desmayarse, la mujer como pudo comenzó a arrastrarlo, sabiendo que su casa no estaría muy lejos.

Virgil comenzó a sentir gran malestar en todo su cuerpo, eso le había hecho despertarse, de pronto su mente reacciono, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los cerro, veía, pero la luz hacia que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse, con sus manos comenzó a tocarse, podía mover sus extremidades, sentía su cuerpo… ¿desnudo?, con fuerza se sentó, coloco una de sus manos para taparse la luz que golpeaba en sus ojos, pronto comenzó a visualizar, estaba en una casa pequeña, de madera, a simple vista humilde, miro su cuerpo, estaba en una pequeña cama, no vestía nada, solo una sabana cubría su desnudez; sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo visualizar todo, bajo sus pies de la cama, miro alrededor, a poca distancia de el, estaba una mesa pequeña y cuadrada, tenia una nota, y también un tazón con fruta, se levanto desinhibido y leyó el mensaje:

_Sr., espero entienda esta nota, apareció hace tres días en la playa, parecía muerto tenia agua en los pulmones, espero pronto despierte y lea esto, yo volveré hasta la tarde, ay comida que puede tomar con libertad, para empezar le dejo un tazón con frutas, aliméntese para que pronto recupere fuerza, su ropa esta en una silla al fondo de la casa, se que mi hogar es humilde pero siéntase con la libertad de estar ahí, es mi invitado. _

_atte. Ángela._

Virgil, comió un poco de la fruta, camino por el estrecho cuarto, había al otro extremo una, especie de red colgada, y tenia una almohada adentro, le pareció extraño, el pequeño cuarto tenia solo dos puertas, las cuales investigo, una daba afuera, una casa con una hermosa vista hacia el mar y la arena, la otra era un pequeño baño que constaba de una regadera, retrete y lavamanos, el resto de la habitación, había una pequeña cocina, una estufa pequeña, un frigorífico mediano, una alacena con comida y algunos trastos, y un fregador, tenia ventanas en cada pared exquisitamente adornadas con cortinas color aguamarina, la casa era limpia, totalmente de madera, resistente, aunque muy pequeña, la mesa del centro ocupaba casi todo el espacio, pero eso no le importo, se acerco a su ropa, y comenzó a vestirse, pero pronto algo llamo su atención, era su Yamato, estaba en su cama, (la cama estaba pegada a una de las paredes bajo una ventana), se acerco lentamente a tomar su espada, y la coloco en su cinturón, arreglo la cama pulcramente y limpio el tazón donde le habían brindado la fruta, comenzó a caminar afuera, hacia la playa, todo era pacifico, no sabia donde se encontraba, no sabia como había llegado ahí, y mucho menos sabia a donde iría. Entre los frondosos árboles cercanos a la playa encontró dos caminos, sin dudarlo y sin nada que perder tomo el camino a la izquierda, su paso era lento, no sabia a donde se dirigía, pero después de una hora llego a un pueblo, estaba entre la modernidad y lo rustico, no conocía el lugar, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia que hacer, una parte de el quería irse a lado de su hermano, sentirse seguro en su compañía, otra parte de el quería desaparecer de ese mundo, no tenia ideales, no tenia objetivos, no tenia vida alguna; su andar lo condujo a un parque, en donde tomo asiento, miro la vegetación moverse con la brisa marina, era apenas el medio día, el sol estaba por lo alto, y el vestido con su abrigo, llamaba la atención de cada persona que pasaba a su lado; pero eso a Virgil no le interesaba, el solo buscaba que hacer, era difícil elegir, doblegar su orgullo y estar a lado de su gemelo, era atractivo pero igual era difícil, además no sabría si Dante lo aceptaría, otra opción era marcharse, tal vez ir a casa de su padres, y recluirse ahí en soledad toda la vida, pero, eso a que llevaría a su vida, solo esperar la muerte en soledad, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, cuando siento unos dedos tocarle el hombro derecho; una mujer de cabellos negros, con un sombrero, vestida con un short de tela de vestir color caqui, y una blusa verde entallada a su cuerpo, la mujer le sonreía como si le conociera, y Virgil estaba a punto de correrla de no ser por que las palabras de la mujer lo dejaron en silencio.

- me alegro que ya este mejor señor, se que no sabrá quien soy, mi nombre es Ángela, ¿se siente bien? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? Nadie de los pueblos cercanos lo conocen – la mujer tomo asiento en la banca junto al hombre, y coloco un pequeño recipiente sobre las manos de Virgil, este noto que también había uno en sus manos- supongo naufrago o algo así, yo no vengo a cuestionar su vida –le sonrió dulcemente- pero se lo que se siente estar sola y perdida, si puedo ayudarle a volver a su hogar con gusto dígame que hacer, y si… no tiene lugar alguno donde ir, puede quedarse conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- no me conoce –dijo suavemente Virgil- ¿Por qué abría de confiar en mi? Tengo un arma, puedo ser un asesino.

- veo su rostro soledad, no maldad, yo confió en usted, señor, no cuestionare su vida, pero me gustaría ayudarlo. Hace no mucho tiempo, me encontré en esta misma banca sin saber que hacer de mi vida, su rostro me recuerda al que tuve en esos momentos.

- me salvo la vida, creo que es mucha mas ayuda de la que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

- salvar la vida no es algo difícil, pues solo ay dos opciones se vive o se muere, en cambio seguir con la vida, es un proceso mas largo, mas difícil, y pesado, y mas cuando no sabemos a donde caminar, y nos encontramos mas solos que nunca.

El silencio reino, Virgil estaba confundido, esa mujer ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre y le había ofrecido su casa, le ofrecía un espacio, y una compañía, le daba la mano, sin preguntarle cosa alguna, se giro a verla, estaba abriendo el recipiente, pero parecía atorado y se le dificultaba, Virgil, tomo el suyo y lo abrió, lentamente se lo proporciono, la mujer lo miro con ojos llenos de gratitud, esa mirada verde, embriago a Virgil, observo como la mujer le sonrió y le dijo lentamente.

- gracias.

Virgil no contesto, se limito a tomar el otro recipiente, lo abrió y comenzó a comer las frutas que dentro se encontraban, estuvieron así en silencio, mucho tiempo, Virgil se encontraba confundido, jamás había conocido una humana, así… no, se equivocaba si lo había hecho, a su madre, calida, y paciente, cualquier gesto noble hacia ella lo agradecía como si le hubieran salvado la vida, un escalofrío corrió la espina del hombre peliblanco.

- sabe tengo que irme a trabajar –dijo la mujer que se levanto- mi invitación esta abierta cuando desee, puede irse a casa y estar ahí, encontrar la paz para resolver su vida y encontrar su camino, o puede marcharse y buscarlo, no se preocupe, puede regresar cuando lo necesite, tratare de ayudarlo –la mujer comenzó su andar, y antes de que se alejara mucho.

- Virgil

- ¿Cómo? –dijo la mujer girándose hacia el.

- mi nombre, es Virgil.

- mucho gusto Virgil –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que hizo que el demonio, sintiera tranquilidad y paz- espero nos veamos mas tarde.

La mujer siguió su camino, Virgil la observo, como tiraba la basura de lo que habían consumido, y como se alejaba a pasos suaves, después se perdió a la distancia. Se sentía más que confundido, estaba desesperado, enérgico, tenía muchos deseos de destruir todo lo que a su paso se encontrara, se levanto enérgico, y siguió su camino.


	2. Capitulo 2, De corazón

**_Hola espero guste este segundo campitulo, T.T me rompo la cabeza con Virgilio, pero igual lo quiero, espero os guste Alexia, T.T tus criticas (constructivas, k luego me deprimo) seran bien recibidas._**

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 2 "De corazón":**_

Ángela, corría por aquel camino en medio del frondoso follaje playero; no llevaba paraguas, jamás espero a que lloviera; todos los días caminaba una hora para llegar al pueblo, y lo mismo de regreso, vivía sola cerca de la playa, no había nadie que pudiese acompañarla a casa, o que al menos la acercara, era una especie de ermitaña, viviendo en la soledad, entre la naturaleza; tenia pocos amigos, y muchos conocidos, en su familia, prefería no pensar en ellos, su vida era transitoria, basada en una esperanza, una fuerza que le hacia levantarse todas las mañanas.

Disminuyo su paso, pues debía pasar por lugares resbalosos del camino, y prefería mojarse a tener accidente alguno, sabia que tardarían días antes de encontrarla si algo le pasaba; en su lento caminar pensaba en aquel hombre de la playa, elegante y apuesto, cuando lo conoció su cabello estaba desarreglado, se percibía tierno, pero al verlo en el pueblo, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás se veía apuesto; aquel hombre se notaba perdido, le había ofrecido su casa, haciendo lo que ella tanto rogó hicieran por ella alguna vez, pero seguramente aquel hombre ya se hubiese marchado; estaba distraída, y no visualizo a unas personas caminando cerca, de pronto escucho una voz, de una mujer tal vez.

- ¡PECADORA! ¡SUCIA!

Ángela busco de donde provenía aquella voz, encontró a varias mujeres caminando, y una de ellas se detuvo, posiblemente aquella que le gritaba, sin dudarlo mas aquella mujer de facciones duras, y cuerpo frondoso, lanzo una roca directo a la cabeza de la joven, sin reaccionar Ángela recibió la piedra que hizo una herida un poco profunda en su frente, otras mujeres la siguieron, lanzándole piedras a la joven mujer, quien no hizo mas que huir lo mas pronto que pudo, mientras lo hacia lloraba, incesante, se sentía tan sola… camino hacia la playa, mientras acariciaba su vientre, ya estaba totalmente empapada, no le importaba mojarse poco mas; sentía cada vez mas abultado lo que una vez fue un vientre plano, sonrió feliz.

Llego al mar, y lentamente comenzó a limpiar aquella herida, por desgracia perdía demasiada sangre, eso le preocupo, parecía profunda, saco de su bolsillo su pequeño celular.

- ¿Gian podrías venir?, creo que tengo una herida profunda –dijo la joven preocupada- gracias –dijo al escuchar la respuesta, lentamente se fue caminando a su casa, se cambio las ropas y puso unas gasas limpias sobre la herida, ya le preocupaba bastante pues no paraba de sangrar. Pasaron unos minutos, y entonces tocaron a su puerta, abrió lentamente, y sonrió ante el hombre de cabellos negros, que estaba frente a ella- me alegro que ayas venido –dijo la joven dándole el paso.

- esa herida, déjame revisarte –dijo el hombre que traía un pequeño maletín- siéntate –la joven lo obedeció y entonces el comenzó a examinarla, la impío con agua oxigenada y unas gasas, después saco aguja e hilo quirúrgicos y comenzó a zurcir la herida- vaya te e puesto ocho puntos, es una herida bastante grande, ¿Qué paso?-dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a guardar todo.

- cuando venia de camino, me lanzaron una piedra.

- Ángela, cuando decidirás mejor irte al pueblo, se que hablan de ti, pero al menos no son tan anticuados como para apedrearte y menos en tu estado.

- Estas son mis tierras, y se que si las dejo, aprovecharan para destruirlas, no las dejare –dijo la joven con firmeza.

- esta bien no te alteres, pero por favor cualquier cosa llámame… y no empieces… no es nada, somos amigos, por estos servicios no me debes de pagar, suficiente me siento mal que tengas que pagar tus gastos médicos por el embarazo –dijo antes de que la joven siquiera hablara, entonces se acerco a ella acariciándole el pequeño vientre- este bebe cada día crece mas, se que será muy sano y muy feliz.

- gracias Gian.

- sabes algo… del…

- ¿del padre?, si se cosas de el, pero no quiero que se acerque a mi, lejos de nuestras vidas esta mucho mejor.

- ¿ya le odias?

- ni le odio ni le amo, nada, me es totalmente indiferente… hablando de otras cosas, hoy parece se marcho el hombre que te dije.

- Ángela –dijo en tono acusador- de verdad te vas a meter en líos, por andar ayudando a las personas sin juicio alguno, si no piensas en ti piensa en tu bebe, no es correcto que andes dejando a desconocidos entrar a tu casa, y menos viviendo tan lejos y sola, es riesgoso.

- ese hombre se veía afligido y perdido, me recordó a mi… quería darle mi ayuda, pero parece que ya se a marchado.

- ay Ángelita, de verdad tu eres única, pero ten mas precaución de ahora en adelante.

- la tendré –dijo mientras observaba al hombre guardar todo- ¿te vas?

- si, tengo el trabajo en el centro comunitario.

- cuando pueda iré ayudarte.

- no Ángelita, tu mejor descansa, ya te he dicho que en unos meses deberás hacer algo, pues no podrás caminar toda la distancia hasta el pueblo, tienes que pensar mejor las cosas.

- prometo hacerlo.

Ángela acompaño a Gian hasta la puerta, observo como su amigo, se marchaba en su camioneta, después miro el cielo, estaba nublándose, se acercaría una fuerte tormenta, decidió cerrar todo en casa, puso el refuerzo de las ventanas, y cerro bien la puerta, ya había tenido el accidente que los vientos fuertes, habían roto el cristal de sus ventanas. Después de cenar, se acostó en su cama, comenzó a leer aquellas revistas que compraba cada semana sobre la crianza del bebé, pero al estar recostada, percibió el aroma de aquel hombre, se sonrojo al pensar en el, no pudo evitar mirar lo apuesto que era, su cara se sintió arder cuando recordó que lo había desnudado… en su vida solo había tenido una experiencia de esa forma, y el era el segundo, y la verdad tenia un cuerpo 1000 veces mejor que el… digámosle, el padre de su bebé. Después de darse cuenta como sus pensamientos divagaban, decidió mejor regresar a pensar en lo mas importante de su vida, su bebe.

La noche llego pronto y con ello trajo una fría tormenta, Ángela ya descansaba en su casa, tranquila, cubierta de la intemperie, pero cerca de ahí, un hombre perdido en todos los sentidos, caminaba; estaba desesperando buscando la puerta del infierno por la cual cayo, ahora se sentía mas torturado, mucho mas que el seguir hundido en la nada, ahora estaba lleno de confusión, ira, coraje, no sabia que demonios hacer, prefería ir al infierno, el único lugar donde… sentía podía estar desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Virgil, seguía su camino, pero no sabia por que no encontraba aquella puerta, de pronto una voz brutal, lo distrajo.

- mira nada mas, Sparda, tan desdichado –el mencionado dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una figura espectral- te has vuelto humano Sparda, ¡JAJAJAJA! Ahora eres un simple… humano.

- ¿eso piensas? O acaso ¿es lo que te gustaría pensar para poder imaginar que me vences? Solo eres una basura parlante.

- ¿crees que te tememos Sparda? Ahora eres un simple mortal débil y frágil, como tu madre – El demonio lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía oscura, entonces cuando Virgil, lo recibió, blandió su poderosa espada estilo árabe, pero de gran tamaño, Virgil, apenas y logro sacar a Yamato- lo vez… humano.

Virgil, había perdido su habilidad de recuperarse, su velocidad, e incluso su manera demoníaca, pero eso no lo mostraba, su temor trataba de ocultarlo lo mas profundo de su corazón, mas el demonio lo saboreo.

- al salir del tu infiero, tus poderes se han bloqueado –le contesto el demonios mientras ambos seres se entregaban a una lucha, Virgil, tenia aun sus habilidades, limitadas al cuerpo humano- tu sangre de Sparda, esta ahora nula, eres humano, fuiste revivido esa es la consecuencia temporal, pero no te preocupes Virgil… pues volverás a tu infierno- la lucha encarnizada siguió, se escuchaban las espadas, la lluvia, seguía cayendo… pero entonces, Virgil cayo al suelo, aquella gran espada, ya había herido su hombro, pero ahora estaba incrustada en su abdomen, el joven peliblanco cayo a la arena, pero no sin antes sonreír- ¿Por qué sonríes ante tu muerte? –dijo el demonio.

- por que tu te iras primero –dijo Virgil triunfante mientras el demonio se desvanecía por la gran herida causada en su cuerpo, por otra parte el semidemonio, cerro los ojos esperando la muerte.

La mañana llego limpia, como si el cielo esperara un gran día, Ángela, abría su casa, como siempre después de las tormentas, entonces cerca, volvió a observar una figura peculiar, pensó que era Virgil, pero sonrió ante aquella idea, le parecía tonto, sin embargo siguió observando, dándose cuenta que en verdad era aquel hombre, dejo sus labores y corrió hasta aquel cuerpo, había rastro de sangre en la arena, aun cuando el mar había estando limpiado constantemente, lo reviso, eran profundas, y le preocupo mucho; regreso a su casa, y tomo algunas mantas, también su numero celular.

- ¡Gian, es una emergencia, por favor ven rápido! – precipitadamente colgó no dijo nada mas, guardo su celular, y comenzó a oprimir las heridas del hombre con las mantas; Virgil apenas y respiraba, sus latidos de corazón eran débiles, temía que muriera.

El medico llego pronto, juntos llevaron al hombre al hospital mas cercano, Ángela, paso cinco horas en la sala de espera, estaba preocupada y triste, cuando su amigo llego a su lado.

- se a salvado, es prácticamente un milagro… pero a mi me preocupan los gastos Ángela.

- yo los cubriré –dijo la mujer- tengo los ahorros del bebe, no te preocupes.

- esta vez no me preocupo, seguramente Dante te lo regresara al saber la situación, sin embargo es muy extraño que Dante no sane rápido.

- ¿Dante? –Pregunto la joven confundida- su nombre es Virgil.

- ¿Cómo?, no puede ser, si son idénticos, no te abras confundido, es idéntico a Dante.

- ¿Quién es Dante?

- es un cazador que conocí antes de venir a este lugar, viva cerca de su casa, de hecho una vez fue contratado por la señora que me rentaba el departamento, Dante destruye a todos los espectros malignos que se atraviesan en su camino… pero si dices que el no es Dante, son idénticos, tal vez sean hermanos. Creo buscare su numero para darle aviso.

- no –dijo la mujer apresurada- deja que el decida.

- Ángela perderás tus ahorros, los de tu bebé.

- el dinero es solo eso, dinero Gian, viene y va, no te preocupes, lo importante es la vida de ese hombre.

- tienes un corazón de pollo –la joven le sonrió con dulzura- bien, como eres una terca de primera, aremos esto, lo llevaremos a tu casa, para que no pagues tantos días de hospital, y yo le iré a revisar totalmente gratis ahí.

- gracias –decía la joven mientras lo abrazaba.

- pero de verdad, no se porque haces esto por un desconocido.

- me lo dice el corazón.

Al día siguiente a pesar de estar herido, Virgil fue trasladado a la casa de Ángela, donde ella lo cuidaba, excepto cuando tenia que ir a trabajar, pasaba las mañanas y las noches atendiéndole, fue una suerte que el hombre era fuerte, no le atacaron las fiebres, ni se infecto, simplemente estaba demasiado débil debido a la perdida de tanta sangre.

Habían pasado tres días, Ángela tenia que colocar le a Virgil suero para que no se deshidratara, además era la forma que daba sus medicamentos, el hombre se había quejado la noche anterior, pero seguramente solo era incomodidad, y el que recuperaba la conciencia de su cuerpo, también había comenzado a hablar, parecía le hablaba a personas de su familia, la joven prefería no pensarlo, ni molestarlo; ella guardaba con cuidado a Yamato, y limpiaba el cuerpo de Virgil, trataba que estuviera cómodo, y esa noche mientras lo hacia, el hombre parecía abrir lo ojos, sin embargo inmediatamente los volvía a cerrar, los esfuerzos debieron agotarlo mas de lo debido, pues cayo rendido y no volvió a despertar. Ángela durante todo ese tiempo, mantenía rezos para que el hombre se curara, a veces tomaba su mano, la entrelazaba con las suyas y oraba con fervor a los cielos.

- cúrate… por favor, Dios cúralo…


	3. Capitulo 3, Solo un ángel

**_Alexia espero os guste, gracias por los capitulos que cargaste del fic. Lamento la tardanza. _**

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 3 "Solo un ángel":**_

Virgil corría incesante, jadeaba, se tropezaba y una fuerza lo hacia volver a levantarse, huía desesperado, pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus intensos ojos azules, "sálvanos padre" pensaba mientras trataba de huir de aquellos mortales espectros que le perseguían. Corría por un cementerio, y entonces caía, se levantaba como podía, apoyándose de una lapida, y lo que veía le asustaba, su nombre grabado, trato de huir, pero entonces su mano rozo con algo, "Yamato" dijo al reconocer esa espada, que siempre se le dijo le seria entregada por su padre, a lo lejos un incendio, el fulgor llegaba al cielo, "Dante" gritaba su corazón mas sus palabras no salían, aquellos espectros le habían dado alcance, y sentía el dolor de las filosas armas perforar su cuerpo, entonces aquella voz, le repetía que se alimentaban de sus sentimientos, Virgil se levanto luchando, pero era inútil, sabia que el los alimentaba y lo seguirían hasta matarlo, y rápidamente su corazón, sus emociones fueron encerradas en una dura coraza, de la cual quiso olvidarse… su humanidad.

Abrió los ojos, y miraba a su madre, le ponía compresas frías en la frente, su mirada dulce y preocupada, sus ojos habían mostrado lagrimas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era su madre, los ojos que le miraban con tanta tristeza y preocupación no eran el azul que el heredo, eran verdes y cautivadores, el cabello rubio de su madre no enmarcaba su rostro, esa persona tenia un cabello negro azabache que enmarcaba, un rostro diferente, pero tan bello, lleno de ternura, como si fuera otro ángel en su vida; cerro los ojos, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de burla, "¿acaso se están cayendo los ángeles del cielo?" se pregunto a si mismo, mientras sus fuerzas menguaban, dejándolo dormir, pero antes de perder la conciencia, sentía como tomaban sus manos, escuchaba una voz, era dulce, le inducía al sueño escucharla aun cuando no sabia que decía, sus palabras le traían tanta paz.

Entonces un recuerdo olvidado entre la oscuridad, un hombre alto, y de cuerpo marcado, fuerte, y rostro duro, su cabello blanco, sus profundos ojos, sentado en aquel sofá, "mi padre" recordó Virgil, veía como un espectador, aquellos momentos, su padre siempre serio, fuerte, y su madre delicada y amorosa, Dante, juguetón, hiperactivo, incluso saltando sobre mi padre, al cual no perturbaba, parecía hacerlo feliz, y la otra mitad de Sparda, entregada a los estudios; aquel hombre, "por el jamás nos atacaron, por el vivimos tranquilos, pero entonces… cuando se fue, todos aquellos seres de oscuridad llegaron a nuestras vidas… estamos malditos, envidio a los humanos, ellos no son perseguidos, mi madre, amorosa, sacrificada, yo hundido en la oscuridad, Dante llenándose de rencor contra el mundo oscuro, y yo aprendiendo a vivir en el para no ser jamás débil, para no volver a sufrir…"

Y sin saber si era un recuerdo, o una ilusión, aquella calidez conocida abrazaba el corazón duro de Virgil.

- Virgil –decía esa voz conocida de su nacimiento.

- lárgate mujer.

- Virgil, aprovecha tu oportunidad.

- lárgate, te maldigo, desprecio la herencia que me diste

- Virgil –decía aquella voz femenina, dolida, destrozada, su voz tomo el tono de dolor tan profundo que golpeo la coraza del corazón de Virgil- hijo mió, solo vive, por favor, ódiame pero vive.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Dante?

- no eres un demonio Virgil tampoco un humano… vuelve a la vida Virgil.

Virgil dejo de escuchar aquella voz, pero un recuerdo muy antiguo que intento bloquear por siempre en su ahora vida de demonio, renació, como si fuera el castigo de las palabras dichas. Virgil se observaba a si mismo, recordando aquella noche fatal, donde fue separado de su miad, donde su madre perdió la vida, aquel demonio, lo había tomado, y su madre se había aferrado a su brazo, sus fuerzas humanas eran pocas, pero no lo soltaba, su cuerpo era magullado, y ella seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, derramaba lagrimas, y la sangre de su cuerpo humano se derramaba, el mismo, le gritaba a su madre que lo soltara, que se escondiera junto a Dante, pero no lo hacia, y ella gritaba que jamás lo dejaría, que jamás lo soltaría, escuchaba sus rezos, le pedía a Dante que no saliera, y sus fuerzas claudicaban sujetándolo, y a pesar del dolor, no dejaba que la oscuridad lo absorbiera, fue solo un segundo, cuando los ojos de su madre se apagaron, sus fuerzas duraron poco y lentamente le fue soltando; el corazón de Virgil lloro incesante, su humanidad estaba saliendo de aquella oscuridad donde la oculto para sobrevivir en el infierno, pero ahora regresaba con mas fuerza, dispuesta a buscarse un lugar, y el ya no podía detenerla, todos aquellos sentamientos resguardados, ocultos en la profundidad de su alma, estaban cada vez mas afuera, la desesperación inundaba su cuerpo, regresaba su alma… Dante llego a sus pensamientos, lo único que le quedaba.

Ángela comenzaba a limpiar el sudor de Virgil, tenia la fiebre alta, no sabia porque, si había estado muy estable, era ya de madrugada, no había dormido nada, pero seguía poniendo compresas frías al cuerpo abatido en la cama.

Antes del alba, Virgil abrió los ojos, estaba vivo, confundido, pensaba que aquellos recuerdos eran parte del infierno que se abría de nuevo a recibirlo, pero eran las puertas de la vida, dispuesto a torturarlo, intento moverse, pero le dolía el cuerpo, toco su pecho, las heridas estaban latentes, pero había sido curado, había vendas limpias cubriendo sus debilitado cuerpo, se quedo quieto un minuto reconociendo aquel lugar, sonrió con ironía, aquella mujer le había vuelto a salvar la vida, "¿acaso es obra tuya madre?" se pregunto en la mente, y entonces sintió una opresión en su pierna, se movió un poco para verle, era aquella mujer junto a la cama, dormida en el suelo, solo apoyando su cabeza sobre su pierna, había una vasija con agua y algunas compresas, miro alrededor, medicamentos, y vendas secas, debía irse de ahí, antes de deberle mas a esa humana, se levanto como pudo tratando de no despertarla, pero al ponerse de pie un mareo le hizo casi caer al piso, volvió a ponerse de pie, y usando toda su fuerza, levanto el cuerpo de la joven para acostarlo en la cama, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero al final lo hizo, comenzó a vestirse, aunque aquella ropa casi estaba ya inservible, miro alrededor, y sobre la mesa una revista de maternidad llamo la atención, prefirió ignorarlo, no era de su incumbencia, y antes del amanecer el hombre se dirigía sin rumbo dispuesto a marcharse lo mas lejos posible.

Ya había amanecido, cuando un hombre detuvo a Virgil en un camino aledaño al pueblo.

- no debería estar caminando –dijo Gian preocupado- ¿Dónde dejo a Ángela? –Esto lo menciono mas preocupado, pero a Virgil no le importo y siguió su camino- Ángela gasto todo el dinero que tenia guardado para el nacimiento de su bebe en usted, debería agradecérselo por lo menos.

- yo no le pedí que me ayudara.

- y seguramente nadie le abría ayudado, mas que esa alma caritativa que usted a dejado sin nada.

- no es mi responsabilidad, es de ella por ser tan ingenua.

- es verdad… usted no es Dante –dijo el hombre haciendo que Virgil se sorprendiera, Gian por su parte enfadado, subió a su vehiculo y condujo alejándose pronto de ahí.

- ¿Dante? –menciono para si mismo. Un sentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de Virgil, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, y sabía que era- ¿remordimientos?... maldición madre, ¿Qué me quieres enseñar ahora? –dijo enfadado- seguramente el viejo también esta implicado en esto, tu no eres tan maliciosa… Eva.

La mañana despertó a la joven de cabello azabache, miro confundida todo, el hombre se había marchado de nuevo, se enfado demasiado, tantos cuidados para que una persona que no era el mínimo agradecida tuviera cuidado, pero si volvía a encontrarlo moribundo ahí lo dejaría, esas palabras eran las que se repetía en la cabeza la joven, mientras limpiaba su pequeño hogar, decidió hacer limpieza profunda así que comenzó abriendo todas las ventas y que la brisa limpiara el ambiente, también quito las sabanas y mantas, las lavaría el fin de semana, fregó todo el lugar, y sacudió el polvo. Una vez terminada con la casa comenzó con ella misma, dispuesta a lavarse e irse a su trabajo, se sentía complacida, al final había ayudado a alguien, aun cuando esa persona no quería ayuda.

El día paso rápido, y Ángela como siempre regresaba a su hogar, tomaba el mismo camino de siempre, y de nuevo aquellos insultos comenzaron a llegarle.

- ¡PROSTITUTA! –gritaba unan varias mujeres, y su ira fue tal que comenzaron a lanzarle varias piedras de tamaño considerable.

- ¡Basta! –pedía la joven en suplica, cuando trataba de huir, pero aquellas mujeres eran demasiadas, y sus ataques nadie los detenía, de nuevo aquella herida que apenas se cerraba en su cabeza fue abierta, junto con tras en su rostro, sus hombros, y la peor en su abdomen, cuando esta ultima ocurrió la joven no acertó nada mas que hacerse un ovillo protegiendo a su criatura, aun cuando con eso ponía en riesgo su propia vida, no deseo pensar en nada, simplemente se abrazaba a su vientre, mientras su sangre corría por su rostro de nuevo, no supo cuando termino todo, no se dio cuenta que no volvieron a golpearla, y menos vio al hombre que la protegía.

- levántate, te llevare a un hospital –dijo aquella voz árida, pero hermosa. La joven miro al hombre, aquel cabello blanco de nuevo arreglado hacia atrás, vestía las ropas rasgadas con las que le había encontrado.

- tengo miedo a levantarme, me han pegado en el vientre –Virgil se giro hacia ella, se inclino dispuesto a levantarla en brazos aun cuando sus heridas aun dolían, pero ella lo sujeto de las manos- no, usted esta herido, no se preocupe de verdad –saco el celular de su bolsillo, y marco el numero conocido de su gran amigo- ¿Gian? Necesito ayuda, me e golpeado el vientre… estoy camino a mi casa, pero no deseo levantarme, tengo miedo… gracias. –La joven volvió a guardar el teléfono miro a aquel enigmático hombre- ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

- no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, y a usted le debo ya mi vida dos veces –dijo el hombre serio- le pagare lo que ha hecho por mi y me marchare.

- no es necesario –dijo la joven tranquila- usted me a salvado la vida de esas mujeres, no se apure por esas cosas, no lo ayude para que me debiera nada, esta en libertad de marcharse.

- no lo are, le pagare… dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –dijo con seriedad.

- lo que yo mas quiero en este mundo no puede dármelo, pues ya lo tengo aquí en vientre –la mujer se abrazaba a su cuerpo, y Virgil sintió una punzada de dolor y curiosidad "¿acaso así pensaba mi madre cuando estuvo en cinta?" se pregunto intrigado aquel duro hombre, pero una voz lo saco de su ensueño- de verdad no tiene porque preocuparse, váyase tranquilo, no ay problema alguno.

- bien, si no quiere decirme nada, are mi voluntad, le daré lo que yo crea conveniente –dijo serio.

- este bien –lo acepto la joven.

- ¿por que solo acepta las cosas –dijo mirando que nadie mas se acercara- por que no pide, o exige?

- por que aprendí desde muy joven a no esperar nada de nadie, si me lo dan, estará bien, si no me lo dan, también –dijo ahora ella con un poco de seriedad- aprendí a no depender de nadie, y no pedirle nada a nadie, pero no por ello dejare de ayudar a otros… las personas somos muy complejas.

- tu eres el ser humano mas complejo que e conocido –dijo sinceramente.

- mmm, pues es extraño que me nombres como ser humano, siendo que tu también eres uno, pero… la verdad no se que contestar ante esas palabras, jamás me e considerado compleja… aunque así debe ser como cada persona se considera, uno debe pensar soy muy fácil de entender y la realidad no es así, tal vez por ello nos frustramos cuando los demás no logran ponerse en sintonía con nosotros.

Entonces una camioneta apareció cerca del lugar, Gian corrió hacia la joven, estaba preocupado, miro las heridas superficiales, le habían vuelto a abrir la frente, pero le preocupaba mas su embarazo, primero tomo signos vitales, e hizo todo el procedimiento, reviso que no existiera hemorragia vaginal, y al estar todo bien, por fin dio un profundo respiro de alivio.

- tu bebe es muy fuerte –dijo al final el hombre- veo que volviste –se dirigió al peliblanco.

- el me ayudo con aquellas personas que me lastimaron… no se como, pero me ayudo –dijo sonriéndole gratamente- además se quedara en casa conmigo hasta que se recupere de sus heridas –dijo la joven mientras se levantaba lentamente- así que no te preocupes que al menos estos días no estaré solita.

Nadie más dijo nada, y Virgil pues no tenia lugar a donde ir, y no quería marcharse sin pagar aquellos favores, Gian los llevo hasta la pequeña casa, pero no quedo muy convencido, aun así no podía hacer mas Ángela era muy decidida, y tenia su carácter a pesar de ser tan dulce, era muy decidida y defendía su decisión a capa y espada, y lo sabia por como defendía su embarazo por sobre todo lo existente, y aunque se opusiera, ayudaría a ese hombre sin importar razón alguna.

Gian siempre andaba aprisa, tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer y a veces los anteponía por ayudar a su amiga, así que una vez la curara de nuevo, se marcho, rechazando la invitación a cenar; Virgil estaba afuera de la pequeña casa, y solo se digno a entrar cuando la joven le llamo para la cena, todo fue silencioso, el hombre siempre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque Ángela hablaba y hablaba, si no era tratando de buscar platica al peliblanco era con su bebe, cuando la noche se hizo profunda.

- debes estar cansado, puedes dormir en la cama, tu herida debe reposar.

- ¿y tu?

- en la hamaca –dijo señalándola.

- yo dormiré ahí –es tu casa.

- no, para nada, tus heridas corren peligro de abrirse, y me costaron muchos desvelos, así que tu duermes en la cama yo en la hamaca.

Virgil sintió coraje, nadie le hablaba de esa forma, nada le costaría matarla ahí y desaparecer esa misma noche, pero esa idea fue tan fugas, que pronto abandono la idea, no estaba cómodo con la decisión, pero así lo acepto. Esa noche Virgil aparentaba dormir, y escuchaba las suaves palabras de esa futura madre a su criatura.

- serás muy feliz… no me importa si eres niño o niña, solo que seas sano, te amare tanto y te protegeré de todo, moriré antes de que permita te suceda algo malo.

Virgil sintió una punzada en su alma, se enfado en el fondo del corazón, era un mensaje de su madre, todo esto era como si lo estuvieran planeando para el, pero seguiría el juego de momento, pues pondría mas en riesgo a esa pequeña familia, que el simplemente haberse marchado.

**_Continuara..._**


	4. Capitulo 4, Esperanza

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 4 "Esperanza":**_

Al día siguiente, Virgil escucho como aquella mujer se metía con gran rapidez al cuarto de baño, parecía… vomitaba, el hombre estaba cansado, se había quedado dormido, le parecía extraño no haberse levantado temprano, seguramente debido al cansancio, se distrajo un poco, se levanto con pereza y arreglo la cama, después tomo asiento en la silla del comedor, miraba con cuidado cada detalle de ese lugar; observo de nuevo en la mesa una revista para padres, estudio los títulos, "como bañar al bebe", "como hacer que tu bebe duerma toda la noche", "es mejor amamantar a tu bebe o darle biberón"; el peliblanco sonreía discreto, le parecía una broma todo ese concepto de la familia y el cuidado de los hijos, se quedo pensativo, saldaría su deuda pronto, ya había encontrado como pagarle a aquella mujer todos los favores no pedidos.

Virgil era un hombre, y además de palabra y honorable, sabia bien que esa criatura que lo ayudo era solo una mujer indefensa, sin importar la raza inferior de la que proviniera, la ayudaría, con algo que se necesitaba y enviciaba tanto en su mundo. Ángela salio del cuarto de baño, hacia rato se escucho la ducha, cuando salio estaba vestida con una ligera falda que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa de tirantes gruesos, y sandalias.

- ¿Qué deseas desayunar? –pregunto acercándose a la cocina a revisar el pequeño frigorífico.

- me da igual –contesto el hombre en su típico tono.

- mmm, bueno si es tu respuesta, are pan queques tengo tanto antojo.

La dama comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, rápidamente los primeros fueron servidos a Virgil, quien como su buena educación lo indicaba espero a que la joven se sentara a comer para comenzar el. La verdad no era algo que se le antojara mucho, pero ni se sentía con el animo de exigir como tampoco se pondría a insultar aquel hogar en el cual lo recibieron; la joven comenzó a prepararlo, y Virgil simplemente los corto así, ella no dijo nada, y comenzó a debitarse con el sabor de aquel dulce desayuno, Virgil tubo un recuerdo, de aquellos tiempos, donde su hermano y el, levantaban a su madre para que les prepara este desayuno… desde el día que se alejo de ellos no había vuelto a comer algo así, era una ironía que lo hiciera ahora; cuando los probo debió aceptar para sus adentros que eran buenos, "seguramente Dante estaría exigiendo mas y se acabaría cuatro de un solo bocado" pensó para si mismo, recordando al eterno glotón de su hermano.

- ¿no comerás mas? –dijo la joven que empezaba a comer fruta.

- no gracias, lavare estos trastos –dijo el hombre levantándose, pero ella lo detuvo.

- no, tu debes estar quieto o se abrirán tus heridas, yo lo limpiare, además me gusta hacerlo a mi, tu sigue sentado, no te apures, me ayudaras cuando tus heridas cicatricen.

- como gustes –dijo con desden.

- la verdad lamento no poder ofrecerte nada mas, no tengo televisor, y lo único que tengo para leer son revistas de maternidad –la mujer sonrió dulcemente- pero si estas aburrido puedes leerlas no hay problemas, también puedes tomar lo que necesites, si deseas comer o algo así, no hay problema…creo que hay que conseguirte ropas, esas están muy gastadas –después de eso la mujer se concentro en terminar su desayuno y comenzar a lavar los platos. Virgil solo seguía sentado en la silla, observando a la mujer, al grado de ponerla un poco nerviosa.

- necesito ir al pueblo –dijo seriamente el hombre.

- esta bien, pero no creo correcto camines tanto en tu condición.

- tampoco en la tuya –contesto serio.

- bueno a mi me faltan unos meses mas para tener una pelota de cintura, pero lo cierto no se que are cuando este mas grande. Y dime ¿has pensado que hacer de tu vida?, ¿tienes familia?, ¿casa? –pero el hombre no contesto, la mujer espero largo tiempo, termino de lavar y se sentó frente a el- no se preocupe por nada, todo estará bien, si gusta vamos ahora al pueblo, yo tengo que trabajar, pero si nos vamos ahora podremos ir a un paso calmado.

- como gustes –Ángela comenzó a sentir un poco de fastidio ante la indiferencia de aquel hombre, pero bueno no importaba, seguramente se iría pronto, además le gustaba simplemente ayudar.

La distancia al pueblo era considerable caminando, pero no importo mucho, siguieron el camino indicado, o mejor dicho ya erosionado, Virgil se sorprendía de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, y que aquella mujer prácticamente viviera como ermitaña.

- ¿Por qué vives tan lejos? –dijo el hombre.

- mmm, pues estas son mis tierras, herencia de mi madre, desde el mar hasta donde comienza la carretera.

- es bastante.

- si, lo es, me han ofrecido dinero para venderla tierra, pero no acepto, seria horrible que lo convirtieran en un centro turístico, y destruyeran la hermosura de este lugar.

Ya no dijeron palabra alguna, caminaron en silencio, y al entrar al pueblo el hombre observo como comenzaban a hablar de la joven, pero a ella parecía no importarle, siguieron su andar hasta aquel lugar donde le hablo por primera vez.

- yo trabajo a unas cuadras de aquí, si necesita algo búsqueme, es un establecimiento de fotografías… que tenga lindo día Virgil.

El hombre no contesto, se limito a observar como se marchaba aquella mujer; por su parte ella presentía que ese hombre posiblemente no volvería, se giro a verlo por ultima vez le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano; aquel acto a Virgil le sorprendió, esa mujer de verdad lo confundía, era el ser humano mas extraño que había conocido en su vida, pensaba esto mientras seguía caminado; si era honesto con el mismo lo desesperaba, era demasiado noble, para lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. A unas cuadras donde se había alejado de la mujer encontró un banco, sonrió satisfecho, al menos no parecía un pueblo tan anticuado, era un banco de aquellos que encuentras en todo el mundo; caminaba satisfecho, estaba cansado de andar andrajoso, y la verdad quería saldar la deuda con aquella mujer, tenia todo planeado… excepto, que hacer con el mismo.

Con su andar altanero y su mirada arrogante entro a aquel banco, no espero fila alguna, no hizo caso a la dama que le ofreció ayuda, con la mirada rápida había localizado aquel cubículo que decía "gerente" y hacia allí de dirigía con rapidez. Un hombre se atravesó con prisa en su camino.

- ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? –dijo el hombre calmado, con ese típico tono de los banqueros cuando desean sacar comisión alguna.

- quiero hablar con el gerente –dijo el hombre fríamente.

- el ahora no se encuentra, pero con gusto yo el ayudare, soy el subgerente.

- muy bien, espero seas de utilidad.

Aquel hombre paso a Virgil a su escritorio, el peliblanco tomo asiento en el lugar de cliente, lo cual le enfadaba, coloco a Yamato sobre el suelo de tal manera que si surgía algún inconveniente lo resolvería con la rapidez que su actual situación le permitiera. El banquero presintió lo peligroso de aquel hombre y trato de no alterarlo, pero buscaba con cuidado el botón de emergencia por si fuese algún loco.

- bien señor, mi nombre es Ramón, estoy para servirle, solo dígame que necesita.

- retirar una muy fuerte cantidad de mi cuenta.

- ¿tiene cuenta en este banco?

- si –dijo impaciente por las entupidas preguntas de aquel hombre.

- puede mostrarme sus documentos, necesitare su tarjeta de afiliación, y una identificación.

- no tengo.

- señor me temo que no podré realizar tramite alguno si no tengo esos datos.

- me estoy impacientando –advirtió el peliblanco- jamás llevo conmigo lo que me esta requiriendo y aun así obtengo lo que deseo, así que en este instante me dará el dinero que estoy solicitando de lo contrario se arrepentirá.

- lo lamento mucho señor –dijo atemorizado el hombre mientras activaba la alarma silenciosa.

- mi nombre es Virgil Sparda, y me tienen en el sistema.

- señor lamento informarle que sin documentos que lo avalen no podré hacer nada, por favor retírese.

Virgil fastidiado se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a aquel hombre, lo sujeto de la ropa y lo levanto de la silla, tirándolo a un lado, tomo asiento, y también el teléfono, marco entonces una serie de números que sabía de memoria; sin embargo afuera, el gerente del banco y la policía se acercaban con gran velocidad. Virgil por su parte había sido respondido, era una voz femenina la que respondía a su llamada.

- sr. Sparda, ¿Qué necesita? –dijo servicial.

- estoy perdido en un pueblo ubicado en la nada, requiero dinero y todo lo demás, y el banco no deseaba atenderme.

- permítame unos instantes señor Sparda, si gusta comunicarme a alguna persona del banco, en este instante lo arreglare todo.

- una cosa más, necesito documentos con otro nombre.

- ¿bajo que nombre desea tenerlos señor?

- Virgil Nelo Ángelo.

- inmediatamente señor, ahora si me permite algún encargado del banco, arreglare que le transfieran una cuenta, con solo su huella digital –Virgil se levanto de la silla y aventó el articular al hombre que comenzaba a levantarse con cuidado por el temor- contesta, ya esta arreglada mi situación.

- ¿di…diga? –dijo aquel atemorizado hombre mientras Virgil caminaba tranquilamente, pero emanaba una energía aterradora, los demás trabajadores del banco, estaban bajo la alarma silenciosa y estaban tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero en cualquier momento se esconderían. Por su parte Ramón fue reprendido- soy Ramón Ávila.

- Ávila, deberías revisar mas los boletines de clientes preferenciales, y te darás cuenta que el señor Sparda tiene el beneficio de no cargar con documento alguno y el dinero le es brindado por medio de su huella digital, así que ahora mismo vas a arreglar lo de la alarma silenciosa que se a encendido en tu banco, y entregaras al señor la cantidad que desee, además de hacer los tramites que el necesita, en pocas palabras si el sr. Sparda te dice salta tu preguntaras ¿Qué tan alto? Y en cuanto llegue tu jefe, que marque al banco matriz en la extensión 4528; te lo diré como concejo, si el sr. Virgil se queja de ti, tu serás despedido inmediatamente, sin ninguna objeción, ese hombre que tienes frente tuyo es dueño del 22 de las acciones bancarias, y tiene mas dinero del que has soñado toda tu vida, cumple lo que diga –dijo la mujer amenazante. Después colgó el teléfono, justo en el momento que llegaba toda la policía de aquel pueblo a rodear el banco, comenzando a usar el altavoz.

- ¡BIEN, SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO! –gritaba un hombre. Ramón, salio corriendo inmediatamente, el gerente del banco se sorprendió y el hombre se acerco al oficial.

- lo siento mucho fue una confusión, un error, discúlpenme, no deseo perder mi trabajo, por favor, me asusto ese hombre con su espada.

- si ay un hombre armado, lo arrestaremos.

- no por favor oficial, de verdad fueron nervios míos, el señor no ha hecho absolutamente nada.

Después de unas horas, la confusión se arreglo, aunque Virgil ya estaba exasperado por el servicio; ahora el gerente hablaba con aquella mujer; mientras Virgil sonreía divertido a las desgracias ajenas; pero ¿Quién era aquella mujer?, la respuesta estaba en el pasado de Virgil.

_Flash back. _

_Cuando comenzó a adentrarse al mundo de los demonios, y se unió a algunos humanos, ciertos favores del Virgil fueron remunerados, pero no fue hasta que obtuvo ciertos contactos con un hombre tan rico, que realmente era dueño del 60 de las acciones de aquel banco; Virgil le había ofrecido un gran servicio y una gran cantidad de dinero le fue regresada, además de un porcentaje de ese banco, contar aquellos trabajos de Virgil, serian tristes y desagradables, incluso recordarlos para el lo eran, la muerte de mucha gente ansiosa de poder, de incluso muchas personas inocentes; pero eso quedaba atrás, pero al conocer a aquel hombre mejor llamado William Coraliane, descubrió que su padre los había dejado bien protegidos desde la infancia, y un gran fideicomiso crecía a cada año, no sabia si Dante sabia del suyo, pero de saberlo ya se lo abría gastado, Virgil en cambio no le interesaba, mas los intereses que había generado tal cantidad de dinero, se incremento al grado de que Coraliane, le dijo se asociaran; Virgil no perdía tiempo con aquellas acciones mundanas, pero sabia bien que en el mundo humano el dinero movía el mundo; fue una tarde que salía de aquel banco, donde encontró a una joven mujer desesperada por un empleo, se puso a su lado, le rogándole por trabajo, a Virgil le pareció patética y al mismo tiempo desesperada; era lógico que buscara trabajo en aquellas oficinas, pues era el banco de elite, donde solo personas con mas de 7 ceros en su cuenta acudirían; pasaron varios días, la había visto ahí un par de veces, un día que la mujer ya no se acerco mas, pues perdido las esperanzas, un sentido extraño de Virgil o tal vez aquellos momentos de debilidad humana que suelen atacarlo, le hizo acercarse a ella._

_- ¿Qué sabes hacer? –dijo el hombre, y la mujer no podía dejar de parpadear- si no sabes hacer nada, para que insistes en buscar trabajo._

_- tengo una licenciatura en contabilidad, maestría en administración y doctorado en administración empresarial. _

_- bien, mañana llega a esta hora aquí, vístete elegante, pues serás mi empleada, trae toda tu documentación, y piensa bien solo una cosa, ¿Cuánto dinero deseas ganar? Esto porque no deseo robes de mis ganancias._

_Virgil se fue, la dama quedo confundida, e incluso insegura, de aquel sujeto, pero estaba desesperada, la mujer había quedado en quiebra a causa de un marido adicto y jugador, empezaba una pena de divorcio, fue despedida por aquel hombre que debía ser su pareja y además tenia tres hijos a los cuales mantener; aquello movió a esa mujer para al día siguiente arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, pero aquellas preocupaciones lograron que un rostro de apenas 29 se transformara en uno de 40; el nombre de aquella mujer Sharon; se arriesgo y fue aquella cita con aquel importante hombre, la lleno con golpes de sinceridad, diciéndole que le daría el empleo, pero que jamás lo traicionara o moriría, también que debía hacer lo que el pedía así fuera legal o no, para el no importaba y menos con el dinero que tenia; Sharon acepto, y se convirtió en el sirviente mas leal de Virgil, siempre en las sombras, tenia un numero telefónico abierto solo para cualquier necesidad de su sr. No importaba en que lugar del mundo se encontrara, o que no llevara ni un solo papel de su identidad; Sharon resolvía cualquier problema legal, monetario, o lo que fuese humano del hijo mayor de Sparda, además invertía y cuidaba cada centavo del peliblanco; si Virgil fuera conocido y Sharon no gastara tanta energía en proteger su identidad, seguramente el semidemonio estaría en la lista de los mas buscados ricos del mundo, pero eso no podía saberse, Sparda era discreción, y Sharon su mas fiel sirviente, la mujer tenia un sueldo envidiable, por su cabeza jamás pasaría la idea de robar a Virgil, pues el dinero que ganaba era para exagerar comodidades, la mujer no solo tenia dinero, también poder y contactos, sin contar la protección de los poderosos ricos con los que Virgil se liaba, nadie debía saber la identidad del sr. Sparda, o todos sufrirían las consecuencias._

_Fin Flash back. _

Virgil de nuevo hablaba con Sharon, ahora cómodamente sentado en el sillón principal de aquel banco, todos les servían lo que necesitaba, y llegaban al hastió del hombre que tubo que correrles a todos.

- Necesito todo para que comiencen a construir una casa, lo mas pronto posible, también quiero un automóvil, y necesito mi ropa.

- su ropa ya esta en camino señor, llegara en unas horas, solo que no tengo idea a que hotel debo mandarla.

- renta una habitación de hotel para mi ropa, avísame solo donde estará –a Sharon esto no le parecía extraño, tenia bastantes años trabajando para aquel hombre y aprendió a no cuestionar solo actuar- deseo dejar una cuenta de banco con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, pero no se el nombre de la persona a la cual le pertenecerá, aun no nace.

- bien solo necesitare el nombre de la madre, si no lo tiene, dígame el nombre de pila y comenzare a investigarlo inmediatamente.

- Ángela, quiero que la mujer y su hijo, tengan protección financiera para el resto de su vida.

- por supuesto señor –esto a Sharon no le era extraño, además la mujer no estaba sola, tenia diez empleados que se movían inmediatamente a sus ordenes, la mayor parte del tiempo era tranquilo, pues Virgil no eran un jefe muy frecuente- ¿algo mas?

- quiero que se empiece inmediatamente con la construcción de la casa.

- mañana mismo estará el mejor arquitecto ahí mismo.

- es todo.

Sharon termino de dar indicaciones al gerente del banco, claro con aquel rudo vocabulario, también había conseguido la cuenta bancaria de Ángela, depositándole una jugosa cantidad; pero Virgil no solo abría de pagar el dinero, también el tiempo que le ofrecía.

Virgil, espero pacientemente afuera del lugar donde Ángela trabajaba, esta al salir se sorprendió de verlo, le sonrió a pesar de su confusión.

- una casa.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo la joven que sinceramente a veces no lo entendía.

- mi pago hacia ti, será una casa, a tu entera libertad de construcción y muebles.

- no, espera, yo no puedo aceptarte eso.

- dijiste que aceptarías lo que yo ofreciera y esa es mi recompensa.

La joven quedo sorprendida, y en silencio, caminaron hacia la pequeña casa cerca de la playa, cuando pasaron por el camino cubierto de plantas, las mismas mujeres que todos los días asistían a aquel lugar, esperaban a la mujer, pero al ver a ese hombre de aspecto imponente no le atacaron físicamente, pero si verbalmente.

- ¡VUELVES A VENDERTE, PROSTITUTA!

Ellos no hicieron caso alguno, siguieron su paso sin importar los gritos e insultos, al llegar a aquella casa, todo se volvió tranquilidad, Virgil no entro, se quedo afuera mirando el mar, Ángela preparo la cena, y después llamo al peliblanco. No cruzaron palabra alguna, todo era silencio, pero no importo, la joven seguía manteniendo su ánimo habitual, y como todas las noches, le hablo a su bebé, mientras Virgil escuchaba en silencio.

- te amo mi bebé, tengo tantos deseos de verte ya, pero todo será hermoso cuando nazcas, te llenare de besos y abrazos, mami siempre te dirá cuanto te ama.

Y virgil, no pudo evitar recordar su infancia.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Alexia gracias por leer este fic, aunque se que tu favorito es Dante, saludos, byepsssssssss_**


	5. Capitulo 5, Pagó

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 5 "Pagó":**_

La mañana comenzaba iluminando aquella pequeña casa de madera cerca de la playa, Ángela despertó suavemente, pero entonces esas malditas nauseas matutinas llegaron a ella, y tubo que levantarse rápidamente al cuarto de baño, donde regreso el estomago, sin darse cuenta que aquella habitación estaba ocupada por Virgil el cual estaba saliendo de la ducha; por la prisa de la joven siquiera lo miro, pero una vez descansada de su malestar y que levanto la mirada, los colores subieron a su rostro, al parecer Virgil no tenia pudor alguno, así que la joven solo acertó taparse la cara.

- ¡LO SIENTO! –Dijo totalmente nerviosa, levantándose para salir de la habitación –de verdad lo lamento mucho.

Después de unos minutos Virgil salió del cuarto de baño, aunque vestía la misma ropa, decidió no usar la gabardina que era la desgarrada, así que el chaleco que usaba dejaba ver su cuerpo muy atractivo, Ángela estaba cortando un poco de fruta, cuando escucho la puerta del servicio abrirse y volteo instintivamente, pero al ver al peliblanco no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate.

- no entiendo tu vergüenza, ya me habías visto desnudo –dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mesa.

- … en ese momento estabas inconciente, era diferente.

- si lo que temes es que existiera alguna relación consensual… eso no pasara –dijo en su tono tranquilo.

- ¿eres gay? –dijo la joven en un tono comprensivo, y aquello hizo lo que jamás en la vida de Virgil, un ligero y casi indetectable color carmesí se poso sobre sus mejillas.

- no soy homosexual –dijo simplemente, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la casa.

Ángela se sintió bastante mal por haberlo hecho… ¿enfadar? Pensó durante varios minutos, mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, al estar listo, primero se dio una ducha rápida, y cambio sus ropas.

Virgil estaba quieto mirando al mar, no había ruido aparte de los naturales, era un lugar tan pacifico, estaba molesto, mas consigo mismo que con otras personas, su humanidad estaba tomando el control de el mismo, y aquello no le gustaba, los humanos cometían demasiadas estupideces como para permitirse hacerlo también, si era honesto, no estaba molesto con aquella mujer, estaba molesto porque sabia que algo mas poderos que el lo retenía en aquel lugar, lo quería ahí en ese momento, y lo pero era que aquello estaba aprovechándose de la situación; algo había en aquel lugar, y lo investigaría antes de marcharse.

El peliblanco escucho los pasos de Ángela al acercarse, pero siendo honesto no le apetecía mirarla.

- Discúlpame –dijo la joven en un tono de voz dulce y apenada.

- olvídalo –fueron las únicas palabras del hombre- cuando estés lista iremos al pueblo.

- ya esta el desayuno –dijo condescendiente.

- no me apetece.

Ángela entro de nuevo a la casa, tomo su desayuno, Virgil le parecía un hombre extraño, pero no le importaba, hasta cierto grado sentía seguridad a su lado, a pesar de ser un poco difícil de tratar, era como si evitara tener contacto con los demás.

Después de unos minutos la joven salia, encontrando al hombre mirando a una colina cercana a su casa, la joven conocía bien aquel lugar, era parte importante de su descendencia. Se acerco al hombre, el cual escucho sus pasos desde el salir de la casa, no se giro a mirarla, existía algo en aquel lugar que llamaba su atención.

- ese lugar tiene un profundo secreto –dijo la joven suavemente, pero en su voz podía escucharse un toque de misticismo- es difícil que una persona pueda acceder a ese lugar.

- vayámonos –dijo el hombre comenzando su andar.

De nuevo en el camino, aquellas mujeres que siempre estaban en el mismo lugar fueron visualizadas por Virgil, al parecer se llevaban los frutos del lugar que si no mal calculaba eran tierras de Ángela, esa vez no gritaron nada, pero el hombre tuvo que moverse con rapidez para tomar con su mano una de roca lanzada a la joven morena, aquel movimiento le había lastimado la mano y el cuerpo el cual seguía siendo humano, si era honesto aquello ya le estaba fastidiando, observo a la mujer que había lanzado la piedra, altanera, vestida soberbiamente, su cabello castaño oscuro, y sus ojos de igual tono, sus facciones eran duras, y su mirada yerma.

- proteges a tu prostituta, te recomiendo alejarte de una mujer de mala fama, de una familia protegida del demonio.

Ángela siguió caminando, con su mirada al suelo, fue delante del peliblanco el cual miro a la mujer, y esta debió ver el destello de frialdad en la mirada azul pues pronto se alejo temiendo por su vida.

Después del gran silencio, al llegar al pueblo Ángela se detuvo, miro al hombre de forma avergonzada, instintivamente toco su vientre sus manos acariciaban aquella zona de su cuerpo que poco a poco comenzaba a abultarse.

- lamento lo que sucedió… debo irme a trabajar.

- necesito que me acompañes –dijo en un tono autoritario el hombre- avisa en tu trabajo.

- no puedo faltar –dijo la joven.

- pues déjalo, al final no lo necesitaras ya, debemos marcharnos.

- ¿A dónde?

- ay un poco de prisa, apurarte a reportar tu inasistencia o renuncia a tu trabajo.

Aquel tono no le gusto a la joven, pero término cediendo a la exigencia del hombre, tardo unos minutos en pedir el día en su trabajo, lo cual le costaría su descanso, cuando se encontró de nuevo con Virgil, el hombre en silencio la dirigió hacia el hotel mas elegante del pueblo, Virgil se acerco a recepción, y le dieron una llave, Ángela estaba totalmente confundida, pero parecía que el peliblanco arreglaba algunas cosas con la recepcionista y ella vagabundeaba por el hotel, era el mas caro de todos los pueblos cercanos; ella jamás había entrado a ese lugar, sabia que nunca podría costearse ni un vaso de agua en el lujoso restaurante que también ahí existía; miro sorprendida las pinturas, jarrones y algunas esculturas pequeñas esparcidas minuciosamente en el lobby del hotel, pero Virgil tardo demasiado tiempo y se acerco a el; pero un mal presentimiento le asalto, miro a la mujer con la que hablaba el hombre al que hospedaba, la reconocía, sabia quien era, y no le agradaba la idea de encontrársela; Ángela quedo sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que el peliblanco había comenzado a marcharse, cuando reacciono a verlo, el ya estaba caminado de regreso hacia ella, la mujer de cabellos oscuros, empezó a dirigirse hacia el, pero escucho por lo bajo una voz y una palabra que le había sido pronunciada desde que tenia uso de razón _prostituta. _Virgil, escucho a la recepcionista decir aquella palabra, coloco sutilmente su mano por la espalda de Ángela empujándola a seguir andando; tomaron un elevador, que les llevo hasta el penúltimo piso, donde solo había dos puertas a los extremos de un pasillo bastante pequeño, caminaron hacia la derecha, y Virgil introdujo la llave a aquella habitación.

Confiada Ángela se adentro a la habitación antes que Virgil, observo embelesada la fina decoración de aquella habitación, que tenia el tamaño de tres veces su casa y como si fuera una niña corrió hacia la ventana, observo el pueblo, sus ojos brillaban como los de una niña pequeña, mientras Virgil caminaba hacia las maletas que estaban sobre la cama, ignoro a la mujer que parecía una infanta y comenzó a tomar una muda de ropa limpia; la habitación que era la mas lujosa de aquel hotel, constaba con una estancia, un pequeño comedor, un área de entretenimiento, un apartado donde estaba la cama y un enorme guardarropa, también tenia un cuarto de baño extremadamente amplio; el peliblanco cerro la puerta de la habitación, Ángela se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada, miraba con detenimiento cada parte de aquel enorme lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando llamaron a la puerta, la joven de cabellos oscuros abrió, y se encontró con el dependiente que traía un carrito de comida, el hombre sonrió, y la dama le correspondió, le dio pase y el hombre hizo su trabajo, colocando los alimentos en la mesa, después salio discretamente. La mujer se acerco a mirar que habían llevado, la verdad era demasiada comida, pero se le apetecía aquellos pastelillos que colocaron en la mesa.

- come lo que desees –dijo Virgil tras su espalda, la mujer se asusto y se dio vuelta a verlo- no sabía que te apetecería así que pedí de todo lo que hubiera de almuerzo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –dijo la mujer confundida.

- te dije que te daría una casa a tu entera elección, y las personas que se encargaran de ello, estarán aquí en unos minutos.

- lo sabia, eres un hombre muy rico.

- eso no interesa, tu eres una mujer misteriosa pero no investigo tu vida.

- gracias… por todo –dijo la mujer.

Virgil tomo asiento en un sofá que estaba colocado hacia una linda vista al pueblo y hacia aquel lugar que llamaba su atención, Ángela comía unas galletas, cuando observo donde estaba mirando el hombre, se acerco a el.

- es mi legado –dijo la mujer seria, como era raro verle- su cuidado a pasado de generación en generación femenina de mi familia.

- ¿femenina?

- si, por eso se que mi bebe será una niña, aunque puedo equivocarme, estoy casi segura –la mujer sonrió- ese lugar tiene un poder mágico, es difícil acceder a el.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Ángela se dirigió a abrirla, cuatro personas estaban ahí, entre el grupo había una mujer, estas personas vestían elegantemente, lo que hizo sentir un poco incomoda a la mujer de cabellos negros, pues ella vestía su ropa de diario.

- buscamos al sr. Virgil Nelo Ángelo –dijo uno de los hombres.

- si claro, pasen –dijo la dama.

- buenos días señor Nelo Ángelo –dijo la otra mujer al quedar frente a Virgil, este solo la observo durante un par de segundos.

Virgil se levanto y tomo asiento en la mesa, los hombres también tomaron asiento, y al final el único lugar libre lo tomo la joven a lado de Virgil.

- ¿tienen los planos? –dijo Virgil soberbio, mientras la joven embarazada tomaba unos pastelillos, estaba nerviosa y le daba por comer. Los hombres comenzaron a darle algunos planos a Virgil, ella decidió dejarlo a su criterio.

- señor –dijo la otra mujer- ya tenemos las imágenes del lugar, y un estudio revelo donde seria mejor colocar en esta zona la casa.

Durante algunas horas, Ángela no hablo, Virgil observaba hacia algunas preguntas, y parecía tener la situación en sus manos, pero entonces la joven sintió la gélida mirada sobre ella, miro al hombre y por reacción le sonrió, Virgil ante aquellos gestos no sabia que hacer, por lo tanto prefería seguir en la seguridad de su posición frígida.

- este es una buena opción de casa –dijo mientras acercaba dos planos- en esta zona seria colocada –mostraba un plano del terreno de Ángela, después le mostró un plano de cómo seria la casa- constaría de dos plantas, en la baja tendrías, un recibidor, estancia de invitados, comedor, amplia cocina, y cuarto de juegos para tu hijo, en la parte superior tendrá dos habitaciones, una biblioteca, amplia área de balcón… y en total abría cuatro baños en toda la casa –la joven lo miro confundida- podemos hacer otro plano, solo indica que deseas.

- es una casa muy grande –dijo la mujer- me tomaría días limpiarla, prefiero algo mas pequeño.

- solo elige un modelo –dijo el hombre exasperado.

- lo siento –dijo la mujer apenada, mientras tomaba los planos que le acercaban, los miraba cuidadosamente, sabia que había exasperado a Virgil y el solo deseaba pagar lo que según el era su deuda, si era honesta le incomodaba un poco recibir un regalo tan extremadamente costoso- ¿Por qué mejor no la eliges tu? –se dirigió al hombre.

- tu vivirás ahí, que sea a tu gusto.

Después de otro par de horas, Ángela llego a una decisión sobre las habitaciones y el tamaño de la casa, pero lo que le preocupaba era que harían en la zona donde construirían.

- ¿Qué aran con toda la vegetación de esa zona? –pregunto preocupada.

- será deforestada –dijo uno de los hombres.

- pero… -Virgil observo que aquello no le gustaba mucho.

- cámbienlos de lugar, si es necesario arbusto por arbusto, será a comodidad de ella.

- pero señor –contesto otro de los hombres- eso retardaría demasiado todo el proyecto.

- no importa el costo, pero esa casa debe estar lista en una semana.

- si señor –dijo el que parecía líder del grupo.

- también hay otra cosa –dijo Ángela- en esa zona ay una gruta subterránea, no me agradaría que se le desapareciera, podrían, hacer un acceso a esta gruta.

- ¿a una gruta? –pregunto la otra mujer.

- es importante para mi –dijo Ángela con firmeza.

- será como ella diga, así que agreguen el acceso a la gruta –término por decir Virgil.

Después de la elección de la casa, hubo una elección de decoración a cada habitación, y la fachada de la casa, también se hablo para la adaptación de un camino de la casa a la carretera, Ángela sentía todo tan irreal, todo seria demasiado costoso, y le preocupaba.

La tarde cayo muy rápido, y mas con todo lo que se trato ese dia, Virgil acompaño a la dama embarazada a la parte baja del hotel, a la entrada estaba una lujosa camioneta 4x4, el peliblanco se paro junto a ella.

- este vehiculo también te pertenece –dijo secamente.

- ¿Cómo?, no ya es demasiado, no la acepto –dijo la mujer.

- ya es tuya déjala ahí si quieres –Virgil tomo la mano de la joven y coloco las llaves- tu casa estará lista en una semana, e saldado mi deuda.

- no era necesario.

- también tienes una cuenta de banco que cubrirá todos tus gastos, y el de tu hijo, por varios años.

- ¿Cómo? –Dijo la mujer sumamente asombrada- no, espera es demasiado –tomo la mano de Virgil y devolvió las llaves- además no se conducir.

Ángela se marcho lentamente a su casa, esa era la despedida de aquel hombre, seguramente pronto se marcharía; el camino a su hogar fue lento, tranquilo, por suerte ese día ya se habían marchado aquellas mujeres, suspiro de alivio mientras seguía su camino; el cielo se oscurecía a cada momento mas, y lejos a ella se alcanzaba a visualizar los tonos rojizos perdiéndose.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su casa, decidió ir hacia el mar, se sentó a distancia de la playa observando el vaivén de las olas, se abrazo a sus rodillas, y pequeñas perlas surcaron sus mejillas.

- … Gabriela –dijo la joven en un suspiro.

- así que ahora tu descaro llega a grandes cosas –dijo una voz femenina, mientras la dueña de la voz salía de las sombras acercándose a la dama, que se había girado buscando de donde provenían aquellas palabras- me han despedido, por tu culpa prostituta.

- siempre tuve curiosidad Gabriela –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie- en tu pueblo ¿a que se le llama prostituta?, a la mujer que no esconde su relación abierta, o las que ocultan sus aventuras están exentas, si es así tu lo estas.

- estas esperando un bastardo –dijo la mujer enfadada- un bastardo de mi prometido.

- es verdad, olvidaba que después de mostrar su verdadera cara, ese hambre te pidió en matrimonio, y dime algo ¿sabe que te acostaste con varios de tus ex compañeros del hotel?

- cállate –dijo la mujer con gran coraje- eres una ramera, toda tu familia lo es, tu maldita familia protegida por el demonio, tu maldita familia de prostitutas, pero parece que tu has caído con un hombre muy rico, subiste este día a revolcarte con ese hombre, y ocasionaste que me despidieran.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Ángela sorprendida.

- tu amante, mando llamar al dueño del hotel y me despidieron, luche mucho por ese puesto y un día llegas tu maldita y me arruinas la vida.

- no me culpes por que sigas las costumbres de tu pueblo pútrido.

- viviste ahí muchos años Ángela, y jamás te volviste decente, pensé que te habías transformado, que eras buena, pero me equivoque, lamente tanto haberte brindado mi amistad.

- sabes que me obligaron a vivir ahí, y soy buena persona, solo que mi concepción y la de tu pueblo son diferentes, yo prefiero la honestidad y en tu pueblo en cada rincón ay hipocresía; yo jamás me arrepentí de tu amistad porque fui sincera, aunque tu me traicionaste ventilando a todos mi embarazo, yo bien podría también ventilar tantas cosas tuyas y de los hipócritas de tu familia, pues aun recuerdo muy bien cuando tu madre fue a ver a la mía, para que le diera hierbas de aborto.

- tu madre siempre fue una bruja, tu provienes de una familia de brujas.

- y tu familia y tu pueblo son hipócritas y locos, además de atenidos, pues son muy buenos para venir a tomar mis frutos.

- estas tierras no deberían estar en tus manos.

- pues son de mi familia desde hace siglos, y así hasta la ultima de las Blackthorne serán dueñas de esta tierra y su legado.

- Adam reclamara a su hijo, lo ara un Lancey, para que estés preparada a perderlo. Ese niño no tendrá que vivir unido al demonio como toda tu familia, lo tomara antes de que le contamines con tus ideas.

- vete de aquí Gabriela, márchate ahora, me estas enfermando.

La mujer se marcho, dejando a una desorientada Ángela, la noche había caído totalmente, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, después de unos minutos de pensarlo, la mujer sonrió, acariciaba su vientre, como lo hacia desde que se dio cuenta estaba embarazada.

- sabes mi amor, ya e decidido tu nombre, no te preocupes, no iras con esas personas tan crueles, tu vivirás a mi lado, siempre juntos hasta que sea mi momento de ascender al cielo, y aun así te cuidare siempre… a pesar de todo lo que sucede, no es tu culpa, tu mama no se arrepiente de tenerte dentro, te amo mucho, y si soy honesta y tu lo sabes, cuando te hice fue con todo el amor de mi corazón, ame a tu padre, aunque ahora no sienta nada mas por el, pero por ti siento todo el amor de la vida.

**_--_**

**_Hola, lamento la tardanza, estoy en un estado critico de la escuela, ToT es horrible!! no tengo tiempo ni de pensar y si lo ago me atrazo, xD osea y me atraze xk el fin de semana escribi dos capitulos de este fic, digo a Virgil se le ocurrio ideas cuando menos tiempo tengo, pero bueno espero k guste, una cosa, habia olvidado disculpar mi pesima ortografia, tengo dos razones, una si es mi culpa un 80 porciento jajaja soy descuidada y errores de dedo, pero lo otro nooo, es mi pc, que apenas voy escribiendo dos letras y saca otra... esta medio loquita trata de ayudar jajaja, bueno gracias por el apoyo, ANIMO!!_**


	6. Capitulo 6, Secreto

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 6 "Secreto":**_

Habían pasado algún tiempo, Ángela ya se veía radiante por el embarazo, su vientre se había abultado mas, tenia seis meses y medio; la joven ahora vivía en la casa regalada por Virgil, aunque para ella era muy solitaria ante todo por lo grande que era, pero estaba agradecida por ello.

En todo ese tiempo no volvió a ver a Virgil, aunque según escucho seguía en el pueblo; respecto a la camioneta el demonio había ganado, utilizo el cariño del doctor Gian, para que la dama embarazada tuviera su vehiculo, y ahora la mujer sabia manéjalo gracias a su amigo; aun se sentía incomoda, y hasta cierto punto como si no fuera su casa, algunas veces regresaba a su pequeño hogar que aun salvaguardaba y prefería fuera así por si un día se diera cuenta que esa gran casa no fuese de ella, además la otra casa la había construido ella misma, con el poco dinero que logro recuperar de la herencia de su madre, Ángela aun la mantenía limpia y cuidada pensando que cuando su bebe naciera, pasarían lindos momentos ahí pues estaba mucho mas cerca de la playa.

Parecía fuera un día cualquiera, si no fuera porque Ángela se había despertado con un terrible presentimiento, tenia tiempo sintiendo eso, pero ahora mucho mas fuerte que antes; la dama se levanto de su cama, y camino en círculos, apenas el sol aparecía, aun era muy temprano, pero no volvería a dormir, aquella sensación recorría su cuerpo; entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos, recordando cuando había sentido aquello, sin mudarse las ropas salio de casa con la pijama y corrió lo mas que su condición le permitía.

Pasaron muchos minutos, cuando al final llego a su destino, y acercándose lo observo, aquel hombre conocido por ella, aquellos cabellos blancos y mas sus ojos azules e inolvidables, desmayado frente a la gran gruta de sus tierras, volvió a emprender la carrera, se acerco al cuerpo del hombre colocando su cabeza en su pecho, para saber si aun seguía con vida.

- estoy bien –dijo el hombre sujetándola de los hombros para alejarla de el, después con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie.

- ¿que haces aquí? –dijo la mujer intrigada, levantándose también.

- eso no te incumbe.

- si me incumbe, es mi tierra, y me interesa saber por que estas en este lugar –dijo la mujer seria.

- vete lejos de aquí –dijo Virgil perdiendo su paciencia, mirándola con los ojos de hielo.

- no… este lugar es peligroso, debes marcharte.

- márchate, fui amable contigo, y no me agradaría ahora lastimarte.

Ángela ante aquella amenaza y esa mirada retrocedió algunos pasos dirigiéndose a la entrada de la gruta. Virgil le miro fijamente.

- te daré la oportunidad de irte, antes de asesinarte.

- no podrás…

- claro que si; soy un demonio mujer y no creas tendré remordimiento alguno de desaparecerte a ti y a la criatura de tu vientre.

- como te dije, no podrás –dijo Ángela retrocediendo cada vez mas- esta gruta esta bloqueada a cualquier ser de perversos sentimientos, supongo has intentado entrar, y te recomiendo dejes de hacerlo o de lo contrario abrirás una puerta al infierno, solo traerás el caos de los demonios a esta tierra y aun así jamás lograras traspasar la barrera.

- ¿Cómo?... –dijo el peliblanco al fin poniéndole atención a la chica- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes de este lugar?

- este es mi legado, mi deber es cuidarlo hasta que el dueño legitimo regrese –dijo la mujer tranquila, pero entonces un aire frió corrió cerca de ese lugar, lo conocía bien, sus ojos se mostraron aterrados, pero luego acusadores hacia Virgil- ¡usaste magia! –Acuso la mujer- has atraído a los demonios.

Y así fue, un gran numero de demonios menores apareció, Ángela aterrada solo abrazaba su abultado vientre, mientras Virgil observaba como aquellas criaturas se acercaban lentamente dispuestos a atacar, una sonrisa se dibujo en el peliblanco, que desenfundo a Yamato a una velocidad impresionante que la dama no pudo ver, pero un gran numero de demonios estaban destazados en la arena desapareciendo. El hijo de Sparda había recuperado sus habilidades demoníacas, ahora podía mantener a control todo y mas su sentimentalismo humano; la lucha continuo pero aquellos seres parecían inagotables, aunque para el peliblanco aun no llegaba al mínimo del cansancio; durante varios minutos la dama de cabello moreno paso desapercibida, hasta que algunas criaturas notaron su presencia, saboreándose su miedo y mas incrementado por su embarazo, así que ignorando al peliblanco su objetivo fue aquella mujer, Ángela se sentía aterrada, y fue retrocediendo, Virgil observo todo y su espada fue blandida antes que aquellos seres dañaran a la mujer, pero esta ya estaba dentro de la gruta observando todo, aquello distrajo a Virgil un momento, pero luego puso toda su atención a su batalla que parecía eterna por los innumerables seres que aparecían a cada segundo, duro varios minutos de esta manera.

Cunado la batalla termino, Virgil se coloco frente aquella entrada que le impedía pasar, observo fríamente todo el lugar y a la mujer que ahí se encontraba, alzo su espada y asesto un golpe contra aquella barrera invisible, pero fue regresado con la misma fuerza que utilizo.

- ¡no lo haga! –Dijo la mujer frente a la barrera sin salir- no podrá hacer nada, a este lugar solo pueden entrar las almas desprotegidas.

- dices que por ser un demonio no podré acceder a este lugar.

- no creo sea por ser un demonio, quien creo este lugar fue un demonio, el mas poderoso de todos, hizo este lugar para proteger al pueblo, el vivió en esta isla hace cientos de años, y mi familia quedo al cuidado de esta zona cuando el se marcho, de eso ya casi 50 generaciones, muchos han insistido destruir esta barrera, pero es eterna solo el legendario caballero oscuro podrá desaparecerla.

- ¿Cómo? –Dijo Virgil alterado- esto fue hecho por Sparda –dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro.

- ¿Sparda?... si, dime una cosa, Gian dice que tu eres igual a una persona llamada Dante, cazador de demonios, escuche que se apellidaba Sparda, se bien que el caballero oscuro tubo familia, esperábamos su llegada hace algunos años, ¿eres hijo de el?

Virgil no dijo nada más, le dio la espalda a la mujer y miro al horizonte, tenia tantas cosa que pensar, ahora tenia mas curiosidad sobre que sucedía, que había en aquel lugar construido y protegido por su padre… Lo pensó varios minutos, suspiro resignado, si había aprendido algo con los libros de su padre, descubrió que tenia una magia muy poderosa a pesar de quedarse sin sus poderes demoníacos, por ello se mantuvo con vida 2000 años.

Pasaron algunas horas, Virgil seguía en su misma posición y Ángela le observaba dentro de la barrera, mientras estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, pensaba que volvía a sentir aquella confusión y tristeza emanando del peliblanco.

- no creo que seas malo –dijo la joven- y se que cometiste muchos errores en tu vida… tu alma atormentada, confusa y también oscura evita que entres al recinto de tu padre.

- cállate, ¿Qué puedes saber?

- la habilidad especial de mi familia… es leer el alma, hay dos formas de hacerlo, por el aura o tus ojos, que son las ventanas de tu ser –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad- ¿tan importante es para ti obtener los textos que dejo tu padre en este lugar? –Virgil no contesto, solo se giro a mirar a la mujer- … podemos ayudarnos.

- olvídalo

- ¿vas a matarme?

- es posible

- entonces no saldré de este lugar… de una cosa estoy segura –dijo levantándose- tu no tienes el poder de tu padre, y jamás podrás romper esta barrera.

Ángela se introdujo a la gruta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Virgil observo durante largos minutos y pudo visualizar a lo lejos un fulgor rojizo, seguramente fuego.

La mujer estaba en lo mas profundo de la gruta, era muy amplia y tenia largos caminos en espiral alrededor, ese lugar tenia tres salidas, pero estaba totalmente protegido por la magia de Sparda, en las zonas superiores había una biblioteca adaptada dentro de la roca de la misma gruta, todo fue construido con la fuerza de aquel ser, no le gustaba pensar en el como demonio, según los diarios de sus antepasados era el ser mas bueno, vivió en la isla casi trescientos años, varias generaciones de su familia le conocieron; la dama sonreía al pensar que su abuela le dijo que incluso ella le conoció, aunque era muy pequeña para recordarlo bien pero jamás olvidaba aquellos mechones blanquecinos… por ello había ayudado a Virgil, vio la confusión de su alma, y pensó que tal vez fuera Sparda, sabia que el hombre no era tan malo, aunque si había cometido terribles acciones, lo decían sus ojos; pero rogaba a Sparda su hijo fuera bueno y no le lastimara, ella como buena descendiente de Blackthorne le ayudaría, pero no deseaba perder la vida. Su mente divago un poco, en la posibilidad del otro Sparda, tal vez mas adelante debiera contactarlo, era posible que aquellos hermanos no se llevaran bien, ella siempre quiso una hermana o hermano, pero en su familia eran pocos aquellos que tuvieron mas de un hijo, y ante todo por que todas en su familia terminaban siendo ilegitimas. Ella camino hacia la parte superior en la biblioteca, donde había una pequeña sección que tenia grabado en el estante "_Blackthorne" _y ahí estaban todos los diarios de sus antepasados, en algún tiempo ahí estaría el de ella; Ángela paso sus dedos por aquellos antiguos libros forrados de cuero, todo dentro de aquella gruta se conservaba en el tiempo; podía sacarlos, ella lo había hecho cientos de veces, pero siempre volvían a su lugar, donde no envejecerían como afuera de aquel refugio; su legado estaba ahí, unido al del poderoso Sparda.

Ángela bajo lentamente y se dirigió hacia Virgil que permanecía plantado a la entrada sin hacer movimiento alguno, ella llevaba una antorcha, pues la luz iba disminuyendo en el cielo dando paso al manto oscuro estrellado, observo al hombre, el viento mecía pequeños mechones blancos, pero seguía con su cabello hacia atrás, haciendo a su rostro fuerte tal vez soberbio, la mujer se sentó apoyando su espalda en la gruta, habían pasado muchas horas, moría de hambre como nunca, y se preocupaba que su bebe tuviera hambre.

- muero de hambre –dijo a Virgil, pero este no contesto, y ella se resigno- sabes, hace casi 1000 años, tu padre… fue el único que no juzgo a mi clan… fue el único que nos protegió… fue bueno con nostras. Antes este lugar era atacado constantemente por demonios, pero como en muchos otros lugares Sparda lo protegió, y vivió aquí tranquilo, pero un día se fue, volvió hacia muchos años cuando era pequeña… solo recuerdo su cabello blanco…como el tuyo… y sus ojos, como zafiros muy valiosos; mi abuela murió esperando a la familia de Sparda que debía venir a este lugar y ser protegida, mi madre también.

- ¿por eso te dice prostituta protegida por el demonio? –dijo el hombre sentándose, pero dándole la espalda a la mujer observando la nada.

- antes, bueno hace cientos de años, existía un solo pueblo, el clan Blackthorne se caracterizaba por que somos brujas naturales… usamos el poder de las plantas, leemos el aura o el alma, y fueron parteras, al principio eran respetadas, pero después… cuando llego una supuesta moral, nos exiliaron del pueblo, solo siendo llamadas cuando necesitaban algo… son pocas las mujeres de mi familia que se casaron, todas entregaron su amor y concibieron una hija por generación, en mi familia siempre se a creído mas en el amor que en un matrimonio de soledad… cuando Sparda llego nos protegió, y al pueblo, y este se separo en dos, pues las ideas cada vez mas radicales de algunos… ocasionaba ciertas acciones de lo mas violentas. Sparda también fue nuestro maestro en las artes oscuras, pero e sido mas una erudita del legado leyendo los libros y diarios que practicando la magia, aunque un poco de herbolaria si utilizo.

- ¿Cuántos libros existen ahí dentro?

- cientos, en toda mi vida no podría leerlos, la mayoría de tu padre están codificados, otros son diarios y relatos de sus viajes, ubicaciones de puertas al infierno, y otros tantos son de las generaciones de mi familia.

- voy a destruir esa barrera.

- si lo haces, destruirás los libros –aquello sorprendió a Virgil aunque no lo mostró- aquí dentro en las cosas no pasa el tiempo, tu padre pensaba en todo, esos libros tiene un limite de vida de dos semanas fuera de este lugar… eso… me apenas decirlo pero lo comprobé a los cinco años cuando saque el diario de una tatarabuela, por suerte habían trascrito toda la información… como vez no te conviene destruir este lugar, además entrar es difícil, y sacar los libros aun mas, tienes que hacer un aceite de hierbas para protegerlos.

- debo suponer que solo tu la sabes.

- en este momento si… dentro de algunos años mi hija también sabrá hacerlo, pero claro si nos matas no podrá ser muy bueno.

- ¿Qué deseas a cambio? –dijo en su tono de frialdad.

- dos condiciones –dijo Ángela entendiendo al hombre- no podrás llevarte los libros de estos terrenos, solo podrán estar en mi casa, así que si vas a estudiarlos será ahí, es mi deber salvaguardarlos aun cuando tu seas el hijo de Sparda.

- eres la bibliotecaria oficial de Sparda.

- … si –dijo sonriente- estoy orgullosa de mi legado, de mi sangre y de mi familia, no me avergüenzo que me digas de esa forma –dijo en tono dulce.

- ¿cual es la otra condición?

- que nos ayudes el tiempo que estés a nuestro lado –dijo recordando su temor, y acariciando su vientre- por favor –dijo en suplica.

- dame una habitación en tu casa, y saca el primer libro.

- tengo poco aceite… espera unos momentos.

Ángela se adentro de nuevo a la gruta con la antorcha, pasaron varios minutos, en tanto Virgil observaba el cielo, algo debía existir en aquellos libros, deseaba saber todo de su padre, se preguntaba cuantos lugares mas como ese podrían existir en el mundo.

Ángela apareció de la oscuridad, había apagado la antorcha, y traía en su mano un libro, el forro de piel, tan conocido como aquellas antiguas escrituras que se encontró de su padre desde su infancia. La mujer salio de la barrera como si nada existiera, entrego el libro en las manos del semidemonio.

- este libro explica todo acerca de este lugar, de su protección, la barrera y las condiciones para acceder a todo lo que en ella esta… veras incluso una mención de mi familia. Ahí te darás cuenta que no te miento respecto a nada, si lo hiciera la barrera me expulsaría inmediatamente –la mujer comenzó a caminar- me muero de hambre, mi bebe sufre, apurémonos a llegar –Virgil la siguió en silencio, suponía que pasaría algún tiempo en aquel lugar- tu padre venia y se iba constantemente, eso lo se por los diarios de mi familia, algunas veces se quedaba bastante tiempo… entendiéndose por eso unos cientos de años, por ello si encuentras información en la biblioteca o de la gente del pueblo te dirán diferentes fechas, la mas cercana es cuando vivo aquí casi 300 años, pues otras veces solo venia por asuntos de el, como aquella ultima vez que tanto platicaba mi abuela… en cada diario ay tanta descripción de tu padre, que puedes imaginártelo como un retrato… pensé que eras el –fue lo ultimo que dijo la dama en todo el camino, pero aquellas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a Virgil.

* * *

**_Hola, lamento si los capitulos me salen un poco cortitos, jajaja bueno, este es el ultimo que escribi, si alguien me lo pregunta, creo que aunk somos libres ay ciertas acciones que debemos hacer en nuestra vida, a eso llamo destino, con esto me refiero a conocer a ciertas gentes, etc etc, por otra parte, siii alguien manipula el destino de Virgil, o.O ya dije en cap anteriores quien, digo despues de todo lo bueno k hizo al morir no creo se refunda en el infierno jajaja, espero les guste como va, digo al fin se dejo el hombre ,manipular!! ANIMO!!_**

**_pd.- si tardo un poco en publicar, disculpenme de verdad no deseo dejar estos fics, varados, en cuanto tenga tiempo escribire, espero tengan paciencia, gracias!_**


	7. Capitulo 7, Arrepentimiento

_(Devil may cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertecene, por desgracia xD)_

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**Capitulo 7 "Arrepentimiento":**_

Siete meses y medio tenia Ángela de su embarazo, su vientre abultado era mas que notorio, dándole a la mujer una fuerza y belleza que radiaba por cada por poro de su piel, y esto no era pasado desapercibido por un peli blanco con el que compartía su hogar.

Tenían un mes que prácticamente comenzaban a compartir el hogar, y aunque Virgil era frío y distante, su educación y un extraño sentido de protección hacia que las necesidades de la mujer y la criatura de su vientre fueran colmadas por completo.

La mañana llegaba calida, hermosa y pacifica, aquel lugar embriagaba al hijo de Sparda de una paz que nunca volvió a sentir desde su tierna infancia, en su interior entendía el por que su padre llego a establecerse en aquel lugar, pues cada mañana cuando despertaba antes que el alba, se posaba en la ventana mirando como los colores del cielo se tornaban de oscuros a claros. Esa mañana no era la excepción, y como cada día su visión también era embellecida con la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que se levantaba al primer rayo de sol, caminaba hacia la playa con su firme vientre medio descubierto; al joven de ojos zafiro no le eran desapercibidos ninguno de sus movimientos, el como con aquellas femeninas y delicadas manos acariciaba el vientre… que honestamente le obligaba a el también acariciar; además aquella dulce voz que solo susurraba palabras de algún sentimiento llamado amor, hacia su futuro hijo.

En algunos momentos se ponía nostálgico, pensando si tal vez su madre fue así, si les hablo mientras lo llevaba en su vientre, y si al igual que la morena parecía fiera cuando alguien los llegaba a amenazar. Aunque jamás lo dijera, su "compañera" de casa, le sorprendida de sobre manera, le perdido el miedo por que sabia que el la necesitaba, y de eso se había sujetado para manipularlo cuantas veces deseaba… aunque no era tan mala.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven peliblanco, observando como Ángela se dedicaba a su pasatiempo y actividad, que después de mencionarle y mostrarle, estaba enterado que era su favorita. La fotografía, prácticamente vivía con una cámara en mano, y sus ojos se llenaban de pena, cuando en los monólogos que manutenía con Virgil (el no solía hablar mucho) le expresaba cuan frustrante era que en su trabajo, el único centro fotográfico de los dos pueblos, no valoraran su trabajo. También sobre la esperanza que tenia de que sus fotografías fueran elegidas en diferentes concursos de aficionados a los cuales (por convencimiento de Gian) decidió mandar su trabajo. Ante todo aquello Virgil solo escuchaba impasible, siguiendo con sus actividades, y a ella no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo, a pesar de que la máxima respuesta que podría obtener de el era un simple "hmp".

Cuando el sol y sus luminosos hijos se encontraban ya en esplendor, comenzando su recorrido celestial, Ángela regresaba a casa, a veces se encontraba con el desayuno preparado, otras tenia que hacerlo ella lo cual para nada le molestaba, ella se sentía feliz y de alguna forma protegida, la compañía de Virgil era muy agradable a pesar de su silencio e inexpresión… y una que otra amenaza, pero el peliblanco la necesitaba, se había dedicado a buscar información sobre como accesar a los conocimientos de Sparda y todo le concluyo en lo mismo, necesitaba a una Blackthorne, así que resignado prefería tenerla de aliada antes que matarla y perder toda posibilidad… al menos hasta que encontrara la forma de llegar a su objetivo.

- Buenos días Virgil –dijo la futura madre en su tono jovial de siempre- hoy preparare un poco de fura, zumo, tostadas y huevos con jamón… me levante con ese antojo… pero también quiero un poco de miel -indicaba entrando en su monologo, en tanto el aludido tomaba asiento en la cocina concentrado en su lectura- Mañana comienzo las clases de preparación para el parto… Virgil –decía la joven acercándose al joven, el cual al denotar su cercanía levanta la vista en busca de sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas le parecieron extrañas, temió tuviera fiebre o algo similar- yo quería pedirte un favor… -como siempre no existió una respuesta, pero le dio un tiempo estimado para que se amoldara a la idea de que necesitaba algo de el- Virgil yo quisiera me acompañaras a mis clases de preparación.

Virgil hacia uso de todo su autocontrol corporal para no mostrar el mas mínimo indicio de la sorpresa que le daba esa chica, cada vez que quería terminaba mas sorprendido, jamás esperaba peticiones tan extrañas o acciones tan incongruentes. La miro a los ojos, lo mejor seria dar un simple y cortante "no" y cuando se disponía a abrir sus labios…

- ¡oh! –dijo la joven tomando rápidamente la mano del peliblanco para colocarla sobre su vientre- se esta moviendo… vaya… -Virgil estaba a dos segundos de sonrojarse, siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba cerca de la mujer y de esa criatura, y eso era debido a que- parece que le agradas mucho, siempre que estoy cerca de ti, comienza a moverse, es muy raro.

Si era extraño, esa pequeña familia era extraña, tenia tantos años odiando y despreciando la humanidad que había olvidado lo variables que eran, Ángela y su hijo no le temían, sus ojos mostraban una extraña alegría cada vez que lo miraban, la voz de ella siempre suave denotaba una especie de afecto y esa criatura dentro de sus entrañas cada vez que estaba cerca reaccionaba moviéndose dentro de su madre.

Al día siguiente Virgil se encontraba sentado en el parque principal del pequeño pueblo, estaba algo enfadado consigo mismo por no poder luchar lo suficiente contras las peticiones de Ángela y no por que sintiera algo especial, era por que siempre que se negaba ella también le cerraba el acceso a las cosas de su padre. Como siempre lo pensaba, era una manipuladora, y el se arriesgaba mucho si la eliminaba. Al menos podría esperar a que naciera su descendencia y dominarle, ese era su plan. Pero de momento se encontraba ahí, esperando a la mujer saliera de su trabajo para acompañarla a la mencionada clase. Después de media hora, la chica llego con esa sonrisa silenciosa de su naturaleza, su vientre seguía un poco expuesto debido a las ropas, además de que ella parecía disfrutar mostrar su embarazo.

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto la joven, cuando sintió la mirada azul sobre si misma, recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza, para luego sostenerse por unos segundos eternos en sus ojos. El no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y espero a que ella le indicara, por la tensión que ejercía alrededor, y la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo sabia que estaba molesto- lo lamento Virgil… no volveré a pedirte cosa alguna –susurro suavemente, sabiendo que el la escucharía con su agudo oído.

Un período más tarde el peliblanco se encontraba resignado a las órdenes que daba una mujer de cabellos castaños quien dirigía a un grupo de no mas 15 parejas. Todos se encontraban en el suelo con las manos sobre abultados vientres, y a su pesar el también sentía la pequeña vida dentro de Ángela acariciar sus manos, como si supiese de quien se trataba. Todo le era incomodo, a veces tenia muchos deseos de simplemente desaparecer, ¡hasta regresar al mismo infierno!, pues los ojos de la Blackthore le parecían hechiceros y lo hacían volverse loco cada noche recordando la dulzura de su mirada y la calidez de su nívea piel. En verdad Virgil comenzaba a volverse loco, no sabía dominar todo aquello, perder el control para el era peligroso.

- Bien mujeres recarguen su espalda totalmente sobre sus parejas, compañeros por favor acaricien con suavidad el vientre y verifiquen que su compañera realice bien la respiración, ese será su trabajo- dijo la mujer que dirigía toda la clase, Virgil simplemente se resigno.

Ángela no le gustaba realizar el chantaje sobre Virigil, pero algunas veces sentía que no tenia a nadie mas a quien recurrir, Gian y sus ocupaciones, pero bueno, ya era muy tarde, la clase casi terminaba, y se sentía cómoda en brazos del peliblanco, lo cual le perturbaba de sobre manera.

La noche cayo pronto, Ángela no podía dormir y no dejaba de darse vueltas sobre su cama, al fin después de casi dos horas ya cuando era la media noche, decidió salir a caminar un poco, la playa como siempre solitaria, solo podía escucharse el sonido de las olas. La luna apenas y visible le iluminaba débilmente, mientras la joven de cabellos oscuros se recostaba sobre la arena, se concebía tan culpable, no volvería a pedirle nada a Virgil, pero no podía evitarlo, a su lado sentía…

- "_Virgil_" –pensaba la joven mientras acariciaba su vientre, al tiempo que miraba las estrellas- "_Este sentimiento es totalmente diferente al que sentí alguna vez… esta protección, la fuerza… tal vez solo estoy deslumbrada con su fuerza y su comportamiento… el mismo se dice demonio sin sentimientos… solo nos usamos mutuamente_" –saladas lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la mujer, mientras una mano se posa sobre su corazón y la otra sigue acariciando su vientre en suaves movimientos circulares- "_¿De que servirá engañarme?, me estoy enamorando de Virigil… y el no esta hecho para este sentimiento humano… pero… una Blackthorne amara con toda su alma, sin importar que el no me quiera, lo amare hasta que ese sentimiento desaparezca sea por la decepción de no ser correspondida o por mi propia muerte_" –volvió a acariciar su vientre, de nuevo con sus dos manos- "_Es verdad… debo recuperar el libro…"_

Ángela no reparo en la sombra que le miraba desde la oscuridad a varios metros de distancia, los ojos zafiros escudriñaban cada acción de la mujer, y cada elemento que su alrededor se encontraba, por mas que fuese su frialdad, por mas que odiase a la humanidad, en el se formaba la terrible necesidad de estar protegiendo esas dos vidas que en su camino se habían cruzado y que ahora no sabia cuando se separarían. Desde que la vio en la tarde para la cita de la clase, noto la tristeza en la mujer, al regresar su seriedad lo altero, y ahora verla tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La sintió marcharse de la casa y las pocas veces que hacia eso por las noches el sin pensarlo dos veces le seguía, observándola, disfrutando del silencio. Ahora el joven peliblanco se encontraba sentado, aun oculto entre las oscuras sombras del follaje, mirando como la mujer, simplemente se perdía en la noche.

Cuando una suave brisa de refresco el ambiente, el se preocupo debido a la falta de movimiento de la mujer, ella desde hacia varios minutos solo se había acomodado de lado en posición fetal. Virgil se acerco con sigilo, notando que se quedo dormida, así que tomándola en sus brazos la llevo dentro de la casa.

- Debo… recuperarlo… el libro… las generaciones… de la Espina Negra… -susurraba entre sueños, mientras se arremolinaba en el pecho del hombre en busca de calor.

**Continuara…**

**Hola lamento mucho el atraso, de verdad una sincera disculpa, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, xD es que no soporte la tentación y comencé un fanfic de Naruto, que ese esta detenido por otras razones…**

**Bien este capitulo fue corto, pero solo es un introductorio a nuevos acontecimientos, espero os guste. **

**También debo aclarar que cometí un error y el apellido de Ángela es Blackthorn, que significa espina, en los próximos capítulos lo corregiré. **

**Saludos!!**

**¡¡ANIMO!!**


	8. Capitulo 8, El libro de la espina negra

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**Capitulo 8: "El libro de la espina negra"**_

Virgil caminaba por la casa bastante confundido, era demasiado temprano pues apenas y los rayos del sol comenzaban a difuminarse por la tierra pero su actual hogar era extremadamente silencioso, además no sentía la presencia de la joven morena con quien vivía, la sintió salir temprano pero era su rutina ir hacia el mar, sin embargo había pasado mas del tiempo usual. Un extraña premonición se formo en el hombre de cabellos blancos, por alguna razón sentía una incomodidad con el ambiente, algo que cuando era niño le dijeron se denominaba… angustia.

Llego la tarde y escucho un sonido molesto e insistente, reconocía que era y buscaba con cuidado aquel aparato que Ángela denominaba celular, el cual no paraba de sonar hacia 10 minutos. Cuando localizo la ubicación del aparato, miro con cuidado el teclado y por lógica pulso el botón verde.

- ¡¿ANGELA DONDE ESTAS?! –se escucho una desesperada voz por el auricular.

- No esta aquí –contesto fríamente el peliblanco.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién habla?... ¿Virgil? ¿Dónde esta Ángela? –el hombre se escuchaba desesperado, de verdad le estaba perturbando a ojiazul.

- No esta, se fue desde temprano.

- ¡MALDICION! ¡SI APARECE AVIZAME, NO ESTA EN EL PUEBLO! –se corto la conversación.

Virgil dejo el aparato a un lado, realmente le perturbaba aquello, nunca había tenido un problema con Ángela y jamás había desaparecido de esa forma, busco a Yamato en su habitación para luego dirigirse a la gruta donde estaba parte del legado Sparda.

- ¡Ángela! –Llamo con su profunda voz a la entrada, pasaron varios minutos y no recibió respuesta, medito varios minutos e intento cruzar aquella invisible barrera pero se lo impidió, resignado- ¡Ángela!

Sabia que no estaba ahí, así que no tardo demasiado en aquel lugar, en su mente pasaban mil ideas, primero pensó que pudieron haberla atacado alguna de las mujeres que solían molestarla, pero la camioneta había desaparecido; así que a su mente le venia que posiblemente estuviera en algún lugar de la carretera, en un accidente o… bueno prefería no pensar, debía concentrarse en encontrarla, debía concentrarse en sentirla.

El sol se ocultaría en un par de horas y Virgil no tenia rastro alguno de la mujer de ojos verdes, estaba frustrado, seguía recorriendo las carreteras hacia el pueblo cercano, aquel que en algún momento la mujer llamo "maldito" se sorprendió escucharla decir esa palabra y mas por la forma profunda que fue mencionada, había leído sobre problemas de las Blackthorn en ese lugar pero no quiso investigar profundamente.

Corría por la zona poblada de vegetación esquivaba los arboles con suma facilidad, pero entonces detuvo su andar, percibió el olor a sangre humana y demasiado fresca, de nuevo una emoción humana se apodero de el haciéndolo redoblar su paso anterior. Observaba con sus escudríñenos ojos zafiro cada rincón visible a su vista.

- … Virgil… -Creyó escuchar el hombre haciéndolo detener el paso para buscar, pero no había nada, siguió su camino, la sangre podía olerse cada vez mas fuerte.

No supo cuanto corrió pero llego a la entrada de un pueblo que fácilmente seria el set de una película antigua, todos los edificios de piedra gruesa, incluso había una castillo, se veía demasiado antiguo y algo no andaba bien en aquel lugar, inmediatamente el Sparda sintió toda la energía negativa acumulada de aquel lugar, no sentía la presencia de ningún demonio pero seguro se darían un banquete con toda esa maldad humana. Entonces percibió el olor de Ángela, camino despacio pues los humanos a su alrededor lo miraban extrañado, su paso lento e imperturbable continuo, hasta que diviso a un costado la camioneta que el mismo había comprado para la mujer, su seño se frunció mas y siguió andando buscando con la mirada algo que le indicara donde estaría la mujer de cabellos azabache.

Camino por varias calles que parecían laberinto y pocas personas estaban a los alrededores. El sol estaba ya cerca de ponerse y el color del cielo era rojizo, pero Virgil tenia seguía con su mal presentimiento, estaba perturbado y por que no confesarlo… preocupado.

Unos minutos mas y llego a lo que se denominaría la plaza principal, lo curioso era que una gran población estaba reunida en círculos hablaban al tiempo sin poder entenderse a que se referían.

- ¡Basta! –grito una voz conocida por aquel hombre. Además el olor a sangre ya era demasiado intenso lo que significaba que provenía de aquel círculo que formaba la gente. Uso su velocidad para acercarse al grupo de personas que empujo sin escrúpulos y sin importarle sexo u edad. Cuando pocas personas estuvieron a distancia al circulo que se formaba, logro divisar una figura sobre las calles de pierda, una larga cabellera negra se esparcía y había manchas de sangre a los alrededores, ahora comprendía lo que decían aquellas personas.

- ¡PECADORA! ¡PROSTITUTA! ¡MUERTE MALDITA! ¡QUE CONTIGO ACABE TU LEGADO! –esas palabras provenían de esos aldeanos de miradas sombrías.

Un extraño calor invadió al hombre demonio del abrigo azul, un calor que le hizo empujar con violencia a las mujeres que había cerca de el, escucho a un hombre reclamarle, pero un puñetazo en la cara lo mando a volar a varios metros, entonces todos callaron y miraron al hombre de cabello blanco que armaba el alboroto tratando de acercarse a la figura del suelo.

- ¡ES EL DEMONIO! ¡HA VENIDO POR LA PROSTITUTA! –grito una mujer con una apariencia de 90 años o mas, entonces la mencionada se mostro histérica sujetando a todos los que a su alrededor estaban- ¡ES EL DEMONIO DE LAS BLACKTHORN! ¡SU CABELLO LO DELATA! ¡ES EL DEMONIO, HA VENIDO A MATARNOS!

Virgil miro a la mujer con repulsión, su cerebro rápidamente proceso la información, su padre había estado en ese pueblo, todos los aldeanos se alejaron con temor arremetiéndose juntos como si eso les protegiera, la figura quedo visible a sus ojos…

- …Ángela… -susurro el hombre viendo con pena aquella escena, la mujer que compartía su hogar, la dama que le regalaba dulces sonrisas, se encontraba tendida sobre las duras rocas, sus brazos y piernas encobrados protegiendo su mas valioso tesoro, ese vientre abultado que tanto amaba. Los ojos cerrados de la mujer y la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, su rostro, le hubiera dando la impresión que ya estaría muerta, pero entonces el movimiento de sus ojos, parecía esforzarse por abrirlos.

Con su impresionante velocidad el hombre se acerco al cuerpo inerte, con cuidado lo levanto entre sus brazos mirando con pena aquel rostro ensangrentado. Una gélida mirada a aquellos aldeanos, que fuese mas un aviso que textualmente diría así: "me encargare de ustedes después"

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana del día siguiente, el hombre de cabellos blancos no se había movido ni un minuto de aquel lugar, se mantenía en la sala de espera del hospital donde igual que el Gian trabajaba por salvarle la vida a la mujer en cinta.

- Virgil –dijo aquel hombre medico- podrías venir un minuto –le indico para que lo siguiera, entonces el peliblanco accedió de forma silenciosa. Se adentraron a una habitación donde la mujer de cabellos oscuros se encontraba conectada a un sin numero de aparatos, su vientere aun se encontraba abultado con aparatos igualmente conectados- no sabremos si sobrevivan, perdió mucha sangre y sus órganos y huesos están dañados, el embarazo es una faceta delicada, sus vidas están en riesgo.

- ¿Solo me llamaste pare decirme que morirán? –Indico el hombre mirándolo con frialdad, pero Gian hizo algo sorpresivo, con un bisturí que llevaba en su mano corto la mejilla de Virgil, que inmediatamente cerro- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-menciono contiendo su impulso de asesinarlo.

- Dante debe tener alguna relación contigo son idénticos… conocí al cazador de demonios y se que tiene la habilidad de recuperarse, menciono que era por su sangre… así que te pido dones un poco de sangre para Ángela.

- No serviría de nada –La sentencia del Sparda dejo silenciosa la habitación, el hombre del gabán azul se dirigió a la puerta pero al tomar la perilla…

- Se que al menos salvarías a su hija… -unos minutos de tensión y silencio pasaron.

- Prepara todo, que sea rápido.

Gian arreglo todo para extraer la sangre del mayor de los Sparda, la tensión que se formaba alrededor de aquel hombre de ojos zafiro era demasiada poderosa haciendo que el medico se preguntara una y otra vez como su amiga vivía tan tranquila y feliz a lado de ese hombre. La extracción de la sangre fue muy rápida y de inmediato (sin separar nutrientes, etc. que se hace en el hospital) la conecto a la mujer.

Los ojos zafiro miraban con alguna especie de nostalgia a esa mujer, por alguna razón no le gustaba verla en aquella situación, por alguna razón estaba enfadado con ella por haber desaparecido y la culpaba por estar así. Entonces un sonido lo saco de su ensueño.

- Esta reaccionado –dijo incrédulo el medico y una enfermera que se encontraba ahí también revisaba los aparatos.

- El bebe esta reaccionado… esa criatura no se salvaría –dijo la enfermera al mirar como aquel aparato comenzaba a detectar un corazón que empezaba a sonar violento como debería ser- ese bebe esta reviviendo…

Cuando la noche callo Virgil seguía en aquel hospital, ahora sentando sobre el sofá de aquella lujosa habitación de hospital, el chillar de los aparatos no le molestaba, realmente nada le molestaba, pero sin entender la razón seguía ahí, como si una fuerza mas aya de su razón le indicara que ese era su lugar.

- Sigues aquí –dijo una figura que se adentro a la habitación, era aquel amigo cercano de la mujer de ojos jade. El hombre tomo asiento a un lado de la cama y acaricio con cuidado el vientre- Era demasiado terca, sabia que aria esta estupidez tarde o temprano.

- ¿De que hablas? –no soporto la curiosidad el peliblanco.

- El libro de la espina negra… según a lo que me comento es un libro mágico donde esta escrito el nombre de cada una de sus ancestros. Un registro de su familia que al nacer ella su padre le arrebato a su madre, jamás pudo quitárselo y ella insistía que si el nombre de su hija no estaba ahí significaría que no estaría sellada como una Blackthorn… su padre siempre quiso matarla solo buscaron las tierras que pertenecían a su familia.

Virgil miro por la venta encontrándose con la luna, el hermoso astro que se abría paso sobre el manto oscuro de la noche en ese momento se encontraba teñida de un extraño color rojizo, los labios del semidemonio se curvaron con una perturbadora sonrisa y salió sin decir nada por la ventana de aquel hospital, dejando a Gian sorprendido aun cuando sabia que sobreviviría a pesar de la altura. Las sombras fueron sus aliadas en la desaparición sigilosa del hijo de Sparda, solo la hermosa luna pudiese sospechar su objetivo.

_**Continuara… **_

**Lamento lo corto del capitulo, espero que les guste tratare de subir el siguiente en cuanto termine unos detalles, saludos, disculpen la lentitud, gracias a las personas que leen el fic, personalmente a quien deja review:**

_**Jedah Sparda  
**_

_**Alexia**_

_**Miguel**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!  
**_


	9. Capitulo 9, El libro de la espina negra2

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el word)**_

_**(No me maten por el capitulo tan corto)**_

_**(ADVERTENCIA, ALGO DE VIOLENCIA!!! Sobre aviso no hay engaño)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 9: "El libro de la espina negra II"**_

Aquel pueblo de exótica apariencia se encontraba sumergido en el sueño, la luna bañada en sangre era permisiva a lo que acontecería. El paso tranquilo del hijo mayor de Sparda rompía el silencio de la noche. El guardia que dormitaba en la entrada del pueblo fue despertado con la visión de un hombre vestido de azul, su porte intimidante le hizo pensar dos veces antes de acercarse, pero era su deber y con temor antes de que Virgil se adentrara más al pueblo le encaro.

- Señor, a menos que sea una emergencia, no puede entrar al pueblo a esta hora –pero el hombre tembló al ver los fríos ojos azules- Lo siento señor… pero… no puedo…

Un fino corte sobre la garganta del hombre, le hizo caer al suelo al tiempo que su sangre se derramaba alrededor del cuerpo que aun vivo busco una explicación en los ojos de acero, pero el rostro que encontró le lleno de un temor ante-expiración, aquel ser sonreía triunfal con su dolor.

- De…de..mo…n…i… -intento decir el hombre antes de morir con el miedo en su rostro.

Virgil siguió su camino, no tenia prisa de llegar a su destino, el cual fuese el enorme castillo medieval, muy acorde con aquel pueblo revestido aun en piedra, en donde la tecnología y la nueva era pareciese pasara por otra parte muy lejana. Más eso no importaba al demonio, el solo tenia que obtener algo y largarse de ahí. Los ojos hielo escudillaron cada centímetro de cada zona recorrida, quedando unos minutos observando con ira aquella mancha sobre el suelo de la sangre derramada de la joven madre. Apretó levemente a la desenfundada Yamato, jurándole cortaría sin piedad la cabeza de quien se opusiera ante el y así volvió a su camino.

En rojo sangre se bañaba la luna, como una Elizabeth Batory en busca de la eternidad, siendo testigo cruel de las acciones de aquel demonio. Otras cuatro personas sufrieron por el atrevimiento de cruzar su camino. La sangre corría entre los caminos de pierda formando sus propios arroyos carmín. Los pasos agiles del Sparda hicieron que llegase rápidamente a su destino, rompiendo con su suaves pasos el silencio. Mas victimas fueron asesinadas en su camino, pero el dueño de aquella mansión no se inmuto ante nada, pues dormía plácidamente en su cómoda y lujosa cama en la cumbre de su lujosa vivienda, ubicándose sobre aquellos pobladores ilusos de los cuales se sujetaba para seguir viviendo en su inmunda fortuna.

El primer encuentro dentro de aquella residencia de energía oscura fue una mujer de la limpieza, que al ver al demonio soltó las ropas que cargaba entre sus brazos, e intento dar un grito que se ahogo en la sangre de su degollado cuello, Virgil no se inmuto en verla, siguió su camino antes siquiera el cuerpo se desplomara sobre el suelo.

La sangre que corría en los oscuros pisos de mármol, la tenue luz que se filtraba por las extensas ventanas provocaban una visión mas terrorífica del mayor de los Sparda, los tenues rayos lunares sobre su figura revestida en azul profundo y sus facciones finas e inmutables, la forma en que su espada era portada, en señal de guerra sin piedad. Al menos eso era lo que veía James Hopkins, un hombre alto y sumamente robusto, de cabellos negros que comenzaban a escasear en su cráneo, los ojos de acero reflejaron repulsión por aquel ser. Cuando se acercaba unos orbes castaños observaron al mayor de los gemelos Sparda, un delgado y femenino cuerpo de aparente edad de Ángela yacía junto al cuerpo de aquel hombre, con suavidad comenzó a mover el masculino cuerpo que casi le cubría la desnudez, el corpulento ser se levanto aun dormido dando un fuerte manotazo a la mujer que salió fue lanzada al otro lado de la cama, el diminuto cuerpo temblaba reprimiendo el sollozo al momento en que su mano cubría su rojiza mejilla.

- Ya lárgate –dijo la rugosa voz varonil.

La mujer se levanto con vergüenza y lo mas rápido que pudo se medio vistió para salir corriendo de la habitación, todo sin perder de vista al hombre estoico de cabellos palatinados. Virgil se había movido hasta la ventana observando el pueblo bajo los pies de aquella habitación como una típica y obvia demostración y sensación de poder, era claro que aquel hombre era ambicioso, además de fracasado, una terrible combinación. Pero aquel humano se había percatado de la presencia de aquel demonio y este mismo lo sabia, por ello se mantenía tranquilo a expectativa que el repugnante hombre se levantara perezosamente, para después acercarse a la ventana a poca distancia de Virgil.

- Te vez mas joven que la ultima vez demonio –menciono con tono en burla. Para Virgil le daba la indicación de la presencia de su padre- No creo vengas de nuevo a quitarme a Ángela, se que estas viviendo con ella, ¿te tiras a la prostituta? ¿Cuántas Blackthorn te has follado hasta ahora? –hubo un largo momento de silencio, incomodo pues el la inexpresivo de Virgil se hacia pesada a cualquiera y mas cuando su presencia era amenazadora- ¿a que has venido?

- El libro de las Blackthorn –dijo tajantemente.

- No te lo daré, terminare con esa maldita estirpe, debí terminarlo con Ángela, pero en aquella época me gano el sentimentalismo de pensar que fuese mi hija… pero no, esa es la viva imagen de su abuela, de su madre y sabrá Dios de cuantas putas mas… Quise hacerla decente, pero es un caso perdido, la perdición esta en sus venas –entonces lo miro directo a los ojos, a esperanza de que el gélido demonio lo entendiese- Esas mujeres solo usan a los hombres para una cosa… cogerles y adquirir su semilla, son peor aun que las Súcubos hambrientas, solo quieren placer y procrear otra descendencia… -una burla sarcástica salió de aquellos labios- ¿pero que entenderás tu? Eres quien las has protegido durante siglos.

- No tengo tiempo para tu palabrería –la risa sarcástica que mas a caracterizado al Sparda- además en lo mas mínimo me puede interesar lo que siga diciendo un insignificante humano como tu –aquellas palabras hicieron que aquel hombre se asombrara, desconociendo ante el al Demonio Sparda- Me confundes con mi padre, y debo decirte que –al tiempo que dice la frase Virgil se acerca en asombrosa velocidad sujetándolo del cuello con una mano, para después sacarlo de un solo movimiento por la ventana (rompiéndola)- yo no soy tan blando como el, dame el libro.

- No esta aquí –dijo atemorizado ante la situación y la terrible mirada demoniaca, era verdad no era el Caballero Oscuro Sparda que conocía- Esta en plaza.

El demonio desenganchó al hombre dejándolo a una larga caída de varios metros, después salto tras de el, corriendo por las paredes, a poco de llegar al suelo lo sujeto del brazo deteniendo poco su caída, pues en cuanto llego a un punto que no fuese mortal le soltó. Los gritos que se habían formado por el temor de caída se incrementaron al quebrársele las piernas, Hopkins aullaba de aquel dolor y terror, provocando que poco a poco el pueblo comenzara a iluminarse. Al demonio poco le intereso y jalo al hombre de una de las piernas las cuales sufrían fracturas múltiples.

Los gritos aumentaban, pero Virgil no dejaba que el hombre se desmayara por el dolor, sin embargo lo arrastraba por el camino de piedra que corría por todo aquel oscuro y maligno lugar. El albino sonreía con sátira al saber que solo un grupo de humanos podía crear tanta fuerza oscura, lo sorprendente era que los demonios aun no atacaban, debían alimentarse de aquel lugar, pero ninguna presencia infernal podía sentirse, lo que seguramente se debía al legado de su padre y posiblemente a la herencia de las Blackthorn.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal Virgil soltó al hombre como si la lepra le invadiera, sus fríos ojos se reflejaban ahora mas con las luces encendidas, veía algunos curiosos observándole por las ventanas cercanas, no tardarían en salir.

- Dame el libro –Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la risa socarrona del hombre.

- Para que queridas eso, si seguramente en este momento la ultima prostituta desapareció junto a su bastarda.

Pero el hombre no se inmuto, camino lentamente hasta un rincón sucio y pútrido donde parecía sacrificaban a los animales, pues había sangre seca, algunas cuerdas y cuchillos, (desde que bajo por la pared, había guardado a Yamato creyéndola innecesaria para un humano tan repugnante), tomo una cuerda y una especie de machete, se acerco lentamente al hombre jalándole de la extremidad, levanto la contraria que le había sujetado al arrastrarle y la amarro fuertemente. John jamás se percato de aquellos movimientos del demonio, simplemente sintió el dolor de seguirse golpeando sobre la calle y después entre la inconsciencia se vio colgado como un cerdo recién sacrificado dispuesto a ser mutilado. Observo aquella arma manchada de sangre podrida ya negruzca, el demonio tomo su mano y corto lentamente cada uno de sus dedos.

Los gritos fueron mas intensos y la población pronto se aglomero alrededor de aquella escena con antorchas, dispuestos a lanzar al demonio lejos de ahí. Pero las espadas de hielo del demonio pronto se encargaron de mantener alejada a la población que lamentablemente no mato a mucha gente. Pero entonces entre los alaridos de dolor, de perder el pulgar de la segunda mano, se escucho lo que deseaba.

- En el arco que esta frente a ti, esta emparedado a la mitad -Virgil sonrió con satisfecho- solo déjame ir ya.

- Te dejare vivir… por que deseo tener alguien de quien vengarme si algo le sucedió a alguna de las Blackthorn.

Con su paciencia camino hasta el arco y golpeándolo una sola vez, destruyendo aquel arco, dejando ver un libro bastante robusto de portada visiblemente oscura con una especie de broche platinado-rosado, que brillaba a la luz. Lo tomo aun en el aire y entre los edificios siguió saltando para salir lo mas pronto de ahí.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba corriendo directo hacia al hospital entre el cerrado follaje, sabia que había llegado a las tierras de Ángela que abarcaban una zona demasiado amplia que cualquiera podría anhelar, era una zona basta de alimentos y que brindaba posibilidad de explotar por medio del turismo. Pero eso poco le importaba, sabia que el legado de su padre estaba ahí, y veía en los verdes ojos de aquella mujer la decisión de protegerlo aun con su propia vida.

La luna se había movido placenteramente siguiendo su transcurso, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, un tenue tono rojizo comenzaba haciendo presencia en el cielo, pero el se sintió extrañamente inquieto a pesar de tener el libro, aquellas palabras del hombre que parecía mas el peor enemigo de la Blackthorn que su padre. Entonces paro en seco a entradas de aquel pueblo. Logrando percibir un aroma que lo estaba conmocionado, aquello lo estaba llegando a molestar notablemente.

- Ángela no esta –dijo la conocida voz de Gian- fue como si esperaran a que te fueras, poco después de que te alejaras, las cosas iban bien, pero la habitación de ella quedo un tanto desolada, sospechamos que fue con la ayuda de alguna enfermera, la policía esta haciendo investigación y otros buscando el cuerpo de ella. Hace apenas y una hora que nos percatamos de su ausencia.

Virgil no vio la necesidad de entrar en aquel lugar, debía buscar a la mujer antes de que todo fuera perdido. Comenzó a dirigirse al único lugar del cual nadie la podría sacar. Al llegar a la caverna que conocía bien pudo verla con los primeros rayos del sol, un bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas, solo su blanca mano se extendía, dejo el libro a un lado, pensando en como actuar. Sabia que no podría entrar, y si llegaba a hacerlo seria solo destruyendo la barrera, pero hacerlo solo le ocasionaría que perdiera todo el legado oculto de su padre.

Miro una vez mas el cuerpo, era mas que obvio y lógico que se trataba de aquella mujer, su olor le delataba, y en el olor venia impregnada la sangre que estaba derramando, observo con cuidado su cuerpo casi totalmente cubierto por aquella sabana que la enrollaba y visualizo en algún punto la mancha oscura… sangre y en cantidades delicadas para un humano.

- "¡_¿Qué demonios?!"_

**Continuara…**

**Holasssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?... (Se esconde rápidamente debajo de la mesa)… No se enfaden… no fe tanto ¿verdad?**

**O.o bueno si quieren que trabaje mas rápido, dejen reviews, o.o no sean malas que uno necesita ánimos en los momentos mas pesados…. ¡¡estoy por terminar la universidad!! Y miren que ando un tanto mal… ya saben como se ponen estas cosas.**

**Pero dejando mis traumas, al punto, acabo de terminar el capitulo y estoy empezando el 10, pero si quieren que siga T-T dejen comentarios, aunque sean tomatazos ¡constructivos! Vale, ya dejando estas choradas, a dar GRACIAS a las personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo en dejarme un comentario. **

**Jedah Sparda.-** jajajaja xD me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, emmm.. no lastimes mucho a Dante porfis, un besito de mi parte al sexy… n_n espero tu también actualices pronto… mientras no amenaces k lo harás cuando yo, seré feliz. (Changos -.- ¿para que doy ideas).

**Seidaku 1988: **Hola, me alegro que te gustara la historia, me alagas mucho, lamento dejarlo varado tanto tiempo en una parte crucial, espero seguir pronto, espero este cap también os guste. Procurare terminarlo pronto por que ya quiero empezar otro, etto… aunque este va de largo, gracias por seguir esperando, tratare de actualizar pronto.

**Sheila: **Gracias por tu comentario, aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo espero te guste n.n

**Etto. Como dije arriba, quiero terminar pronto por que se me ocurrió otro fic, y antes de que me vaya a salir el DMC5 y me joda todo, jajaja, bueno un saludo, pero debo decirles que seria continuación de este… pero este va para LARGO, hahahahahaha (risa malvada), un saludo a los que no dejan review, ANIMO!!!**


	10. Capitulo10, El libro de la espina negra3

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el word)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 10: "El libro de la espina negra III"**_

La luna se había movido placenteramente siguiendo su transcurso, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, un tenue tono rojizo comenzaba haciendo presencia en el cielo, pero él se sintió extrañamente inquieto a pesar de tener el libro, aquellas palabras del hombre que parecía más el peor enemigo de la Blackthorn que su padre. Entonces paro en seco a entradas de aquel pueblo. Logrando percibir un aroma que lo estaba conmocionado, aquello lo estaba llegando a molestar notablemente.

- Ángela no está –dijo la conocida voz de Gian- fue como si esperaran a que te fueras, poco después de que te alejaras, las cosas iban bien, pero la habitación de ella quedó un tanto desolada, sospechamos que fue con la ayuda de alguna enfermera, la policía esta haciendo investigación y otros buscando el cuerpo de ella. Hace apenas y una hora que nos percatamos de su ausencia.

Virgil no vio la necesidad de entrar en aquel lugar, debía buscar a la mujer antes de que todo fuera perdido. Comenzó a dirigirse al único lugar del cual nadie la podría sacar. Al llegar a la caverna que conocía bien pudo verla con los primeros rayos del sol, un bulto envuelto en sábanas blancas, solo su blanca mano se extendía, dejo el libro a un lado, pensando en cómo actuar. Sabía que no podría entrar, y si llegaba a hacerlo sería solo destruyendo la barrera, pero hacerlo solo le ocasionaría que perdiera todo el legado oculto de su padre.

Miró una vez mas el cuerpo, era más que obvio y lógico que se trataba de aquella mujer, su olor le delataba, y en el olor venía impregnada la sangre que estaba derramando, observó con cuidado su cuerpo casi totalmente cubierto por aquella sábana que la enrollaba y visualizó en algún punto la mancha oscura… sangre y en cantidades delicadas para un humano.

…

- "¡_¿Qué demonios?!"_

Los orbes azul hielo se abrieron desmesuradamente, no entendía lo que en ese instante se presentaba ante él, su ágil mente intentaba procesar los acontecimientos del momento inconsciente que lo llevó a una serie de acciones que no reconocía como propias. Su cuerpo no parecía entender la confusión en su cabeza, el subconsciente le estaba dominando haciendo a su "yo" consciente sólo un observador de sucesos que no lograba analizar. Su percepción fuera de control enfocada a extrañas acciones que no reconocía como deseos, pero lo más extraño era ver todo aquello como una necesidad para símismo, su pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

La distracción de su mente consciente provocó en los inconscientes de su cerebro actuaran, y solo reaccionó al sentir la suavidad de otra piel sobre la suya. Miró el hinchado rostro sobre su antebrazo, los moretones de Ángela se habían ya hecho presentes en su cuerpo apaleado, con dificultad cualquier humano soportaría semejante dolor, era natural que la mujer estuviera sumergida en la inconsciencia, debido a que el cuerpo suele defenderse del dolor provocando la inconsciencia. Los orbes azules se cerraron de nuevo tratado de rememorar aquella acción, descubrir el impulso subconsciente que logró aquella anormalidad.

Se recordaba arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de la mujer, incapaz de actuar ante la barrera dejada por su padre, a sabiendas la dificultad de disolverla y las complicaciones que aquello traería. Pero estaba consciente que de nada serviría conservar un legado al cual jamás tendría acceso si la llave estaba a un paso de perecer. Observó la sangre manchar continuamente la tela que cubría aquel cuerpo, en algún momento su mente evocó un recuerdo que le llevo a sentir la desesperación. Escuchó un quejido de dolor que le alteró los nervios, su mente por primera vez no le proporcionaba las ideas que necesitaba, y sin percatarse de sus acciones se cambio a su forma demoníaca golpeando con vehemencia aquella invisible barrera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse rodeado de los demonios de tercera clase del infierno, y sin dejar su cometido de buscar derrumbar aquella barrera fue destruyendo a cuanto demonio se atravesó en su camino.

No supo cuánto peleó, pero la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él aun cuando no lo expresaba, se estaba frustrando más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- "¡_Maldición!, sólo necesito alcanzarla, debo sacarla_" –pensó el hombre sin desistir en sus golpes.

Entonces uno de sus brazos se filtró por aquella barrera alcanzando la mano de Ángela la cual sujetó al instante y sin dar tiempo a nada tiró de la extremidad de la mujer con tal fuerza que tuvo que moverse a gran velocidad para sujetarla entre sus brazos antes de que se fuese a golpear.

Cuando sintió el aliento de ella sobre su piel, cuando sintió su magullado cuerpo calentar su piel, se percató de qué había sucedido, su extremidad logro atravesar la muralla de su padre, sólo por salvar a una criatura humana, que al sentirla entre sus brazos le ocasionó un lenitivo que no pudo impedir deleitarse.

Pero pronto volvió la cordura en él, dejando a un lado la secuencia de acciones que le habían llevado a ello, prefirió enfocarse al análisis de que debía hacer. Observó detalladamente el cuerpo de la mujer envuelto en las sabanas del hospital.

- "¿_Sólo fue secuestrada y arrojada aquí?_" –pensó confundido ante la evidencia.

Cuestionándose y temiendo lo peor, comenzó a desenvolver el cuerpo que aún se encontraba cálido, pero la sangre se volvía excesiva, temiendo hubiese sido mutilada, logró desenvolver el frágil cuerpo, encontrando la fuente de sangre entre sus piernas. Levantó la poca tela de la bata del hospital para revisar que lograse sobrevivir, pero se encontró con una dificultad, una extraña masa carnosa ensangrentada y pigmentos oscuros salía de las entrañas de Ángela prácticamente partiéndola en dos.

- "_Esta pariendo_" –se dijo a si mismo, confirmando las sospechas que temía aceptar- Te llevare al hospital –dijo al inconsciente cuerpo.

Pero un segundo vistazo a la carne que salía de aquel cuerpo le advirtió del cambio que sufría rápidamente la piel de aquel ser, pues la parte de cuerpo que conseguía verse, estaba tomando un tono amoratado oscuro.

Una extraña preocupación atravesó su mente, y dejo el cuerpo adulto donde se encontraba, se levanto pensando en lo que podría hacer en aquel momento, pero su mente solo dio una acción.

- Debo sacarlo –dijo soberbiamente a si mismo.

Y colocándose de rodillas bruscamente abrió las piernas de la morena, observando la situación de la criatura trató de tomar el pequeño cráneo pero debido a la sangre y otros fluidos era imposible sujetarlo, analizando la situación fríamente, podía llevarles al hospital, pero con el tiempo que tardaría seguramente la criatura perdiera la vida, si es que aún la conservaba. Por otra parte podría mutilar el cuerpo de Ángela hasta dar el acceso para el nacimiento de su vástago.

Observó de nuevo aquella situación, entonces se percato de un pequeño movimiento, el cuerpo de Ángela se contraía, pero la diminuta criatura aún luchaba por sobrevivir saliendo del vientre de su madre. Extrañamente motivado por la vida y fuerza de aquellos seres, intentó de nuevo halar el cráneo, pero aquel ser parecía atascado en la cavidad de su madre, intentó adentrar sus dedos para sujetarle pero no era capas de abrir mas, la mujer casi era partida a la mitad, y temía matarla si lo hacia mas.

Pero el mayor de los gemelos Sparda no era caracterizado por sus acciones impulsivas y si por su intelecto vertiginoso y perspicaz. Con el gran control de su cuerpo cambió a su forma demoníaca. Suavemente los afinados dedos (o garras por decirles de alguna forma) se adentraron en la carne de la madre, envolviendo parte de la cabeza del crío, sujetándole con firmeza como una especie de pinza sin fuerza excedente para no lastimarle. Con suavidad comenzó a halar a la incrustada figura al lapso que intentaba con su otra mano abrir un tanto mas la carne de la madre.

Suavemente se fue deslizando aquel cuerpo, aun cuando jamás le dio importancia, en aquel momento le fue una sorpresa a Virgil lo que muchos llaman "El milagro de la vida", no que pensara así de ello, pero si del complejo desarrollo de un nacimiento… y lo doloroso que sería si la madre estuviese consiente. Pues apenas y salió un poco mas de la cabeza, logró remover el cuerpo con las dos manos en su forma humana, y realmente fue sorprendente sacar todo el cuerpo de aquella criatura.

Una vez fuera jaló por completo el cordón que traía en el cuerpo sacando así de la madre una plasta blanquecina. No le brindo mucha importancia, y se dedico a limpiar el rostro del infante con su propio gabán, el cual se quitó para cubrir a la recién nacida.

El camino hacia el pueblo fue lo más corto posible, hubiera usado su velocidad, pero en brazos llevaba a la mujer y sobre esta a la cría. En cuanto se acercó al pueblo alguien pareció dar alarma, en cuestión de minutos una camilla le dió alcance a mitad del camino, obviamente liderado por Gian.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holasssssss!!!**_

_**Graicas a las personas que han leeido el fic, especialmente a quien se toma un tiempo para dejar un review (son mi alimento, si kieren historia, ¡¡alimentenme!!)**_

**Blackheart88: **me alegro tanto que te gustara, espero también te guste este nuevo.

**Angel: **gracias, espero te siga interesando el fic.

_**Un especial saludo a LiTtL3-WiTcH, que esta fungiendo como mi corrector de ortografía, ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**_

_**Espero siga leyendo este ff, un saludo, ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


	11. Cap 11, Revelaciones y responsabilidades

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda de )**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 11: "Revelaciones y responsabilidades"**_

El atardecer comenzaba a dar presencia surcando los cielos con sus tonos naranjas, al menos así podía apreciarse desde la nueva habitación a la cual había sido trasladada Ángela Blackthorn. La estancia era el doble de amplia, pues a exigencia del hombre de cabellos platinados, habían desocupado una habitación de varios pacientes para la joven madre, debido a la inseguridad que reclamaba Virgil al hospital y el temor a una posible demanda, la institución accedió las peticiones del hombre.

La pequeña hija de Ángela, se encontraba en la misma habitación que la madre, bajo el estricto cuidado del Sparda que prácticamente se había mudado al nuevo sofá que junto a otros muebles ahora adornaban aquella estancia, sólo una llamada del poderoso mitad demonio había traído consigo un grupo de guardaespaldas, muebles nuevos y representantes legales que tenía todo el día revisando el papeleo que Virgil había firmado desde la entrada de la mujer de cabellos negros y la llegada de la pequeña criatura.

Virgil observó con cuidado el cunero instalado junto a la madre hacía apenas unas horas la habían revisado, sorprendiéndose de que a pesar de todos los sucesos aquella criatura se encontrase en perfectas condiciones, un misterio humano e incluso un misterio para el mismo demonio. Pronto entro una enfermera joven, de cabellos castaños pulcramente recogidos, sus ojos en color igual a su pelo se posaron unos segundos sobre el apuesto hombre, antes de tomar al bebe y acercarse con cuidado a la madre; los ojos azules no perdían ni un solo movimiento de aquella mujer. A sus adentros se sorprendió que a pesar de lo delicada que estuviese Ángela le acercaron a su cría para que se amamantase y que la mujer produjera la leche para el tercer alimento de la niña. La primera vez que vio que hacían eso, la enfermera encargada le había mencionado que para un bebé la primera leche materna era sumamente importante, pero debido a la condición pronto le darían fórmula a la pequeña a menos que su madre despertase y se alimentara correctamente para producir mas leche. Después de comer, la niña dió un desagradable eructo (para Virgil fue de mal gusto), para luego quedar de nuevo profundamente dormida.

Pasaron varias horas en solitario, era extraño que el mayor de los Sparda no se moviera de aquella habitación, pero era algo mas profundo que su razón, de nuevo sentimentalismos humanos lo atacaban y serían insoportables si les dejaba pasar, además se encontraba extrañamente en paz con aquellas féminas, aun cuando ambas estuviesen sumidas en la inconsciencia.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a profundizarse, cuando Sharon se acercó a Virgil con papeles en mano, el guerrero mantenía sus ojos cerrados (un sofá permanecía frente al gran ventanal del hospital y brillaban las estrellas) con su brazo doblado sobre el reposabrazos y su mano dando soporte a su rostro. La mujer caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los muebles del costado en donde pudiera observar a su jefe, sabía de antemano que a él le gustaba que le vieran a la cara, ya que sus ojos podían escudriñar a cualquiera, sabiendo de inmediato si alguien le mentía.

- Señor, ¿se encuentra totalmente seguro de adquirir esta responsabilidad? –el silencio reino varios minutos- podríamos encontrarle un hogar…

- No –dijo secamente el estoico hombre sin abrir sus ojos.

- Entonces, solo hace falta que firme los papeles… ya comencé a formar un grupo de institutrices para que se encarguen de toda la crianza –decía esto ultimo al tiempo que acercaba un fólder y una pluma a la mesa de te frente al hombre- todo esta cubierto ya.

Virgil abrió los ojos observando con su helada mirada a Sharon, pero esta no sintió temor alguno, le conocía y además no tenia a nada que temerle. El hombre de cabellos platinados leyó rápidamente los papeles y después de unos minutos comenzó a firmar en varias hojas en las cuales se indicaba su signatura. La mujer mantuvo su pasividad y su rostro relajado pero su mente era un mar de confusión.

- "_Jamás había visto que hiciera algo similar… no es hombre malo, pero tampoco es un buen samaritano…_"

- Cancela cualquier institutriz, no quiero más humanos alrededor, sobre todo si es para algo tan inútil.

- Pero señor… -alegó sorprendida la mujer- puede interferir en sus asuntos, además…

- Suficiente –menciono fríamente- yo me encargaré.

- Claro señor… discúlpeme, si necesita otra cosa puede llamarme, es hora de retirarme.

- Bien, puedes marcharte –mencionó fríamente volviendo a su postura inicial.

Sharon salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando con delicadeza la puerta, se recargó un momento en ésta, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido al discutir con su jefe. Meditó la situación nueva en la cual se había implicado el Sparda, algo que jamás hubiera creído posible pudiese suceder. Esa ayuda tan desentendida y fiereza de su jefe. Observo los papeles en su mano, aun desconocía todo aquello.

Comenzó a caminar observando a los enormes guardias que resguardaban la habitación, y en su interior no dejaban de crearse especulaciones. Cuando llegó al primer piso, se acercó a recepción para ultimar los detalles, posteriormente salió para irse en la limusina que empleó para trasladarse. Unas horas después ya se encontraba volando en un jet privado de la compañía del Sparda. En su silencioso viaje seguían sus pensamientos enfocados a la nueva situación que se avecinaba. Recordó un momento específico de su pasado cuando Virgil le ayudo a su forma por segunda vez.

_**Flash Back.**_

Sharon se encontraba dentro de la oficina, revisando la contabilidad del nuevo jefe, tenía unos meses en aquel empleo y aún cuando Sparda la intimidaba con su frío comportamiento, al tiempo le admiraba por su tranquilidad y disciplina. Sharon revisaba unas cuentas viejas en las cuales se había percatado existía un fraude, pero ella no lograba sacar adelante aquel trabajo debido a que su vida personal le estaba dando momentos de desdicha al enfrentarse a las múltiples demandas que su ex-esposo había tramitado contra ella. Su preocupación hubiera sido inexistente si no fuese por las conocidas influencias que aquel hombre tenía.

Su dirigente como siempre se encontraba fuera, haciendo sus asuntos, pero llamaba insistentemente en cuando necesitaba algo, ella que se había acoplado a su trabajo cubriendo las necesidades del Sparda en tiempo récord comenzaba a declinar en su responsabilidad siendo esto percibido por el hombre de cabellos blancos.

- ¿Puedes cumplir las ordenes o debo despedirte? –menciono fríamente el hombre frente a ella, después de recurridas ocasiones en las cuales cometió errores.

- Lo siento señor, entre el papeleo, la empresa y mis problemas no estoy dando abasto –dijo derramando lagrimas de impotencia.

- Si no cumples con tu labor será mejor que te marches –el hombre se comenzó a distanciar dirigiéndose a la salida, a poco de salir sin voltearla a ver solo dijo- Eres mi mano derecha en el mundo humano y puedes usar el poder y los contactos libremente… incluso para tus asuntos personales.

La mujer lo miro perpleja y siquiera se percato cuando quedo sola en la oficina, el hombre frío que era no se doblegaba, pero le daba la libertad de usar todo su poder para resolver sus asuntos. Entonces ella sintió algo tan grande que agradeció en lo profundo de su ser, la confianza del hombre de ojos azules a plenitud.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Los recuerdos de la bondad de su dirigente eran mínimos comparados a lo que hacia ahora. Entonces observo con cuidado todos los datos. Suspiro resignada a siempre sorprenderse por aquel hombre.

- No solo arreglo todo para dejar a esa criatura protegida, a decidido criarla el mismo –observo de nuevo los papeles del hospital, recordando su sorpresa cuando encontró que Ángela Blackthorn había dejado a Virgil Sparda y Virgil Nelo Angelo como tutores legales de su vástago; pero realmente lo impactante es que el semidemonio había firmado los papeles. Ella conocía a ese hombre y su extraordinaria capacidad de lectura, sabía que nada de aquello había pasado desapercibido por él, conscientemente había aceptado todo- posiblemente… es su hija a la cual no reconocerá por todos los enemigos que aún tiene –Esa era una teoría probable, los mundos en los cuales se movía el Sparda eran peligrosos, tenia muchos enemigos que darían lo que fuese por terminar destruyéndolo- Daré todo el esfuerzo para que nadie encuentre su enlace con esta criatura, señor Sparda –menciono como un compromiso con el hombre que le había dado toda su confianza.

* * *

El mayor de los gemelos, observaba cuidadosamente el libro de la Espina Negra. Podía sentir dentro de el la energía que le protegía, no era un objeto humano. Observo con cuidado aquel broche, la correa que cerraba el libro herméticamente y la pequeña espina negra que podría lastimar a una persona cuando intentase abrir aquel seguro pulsando el broche rosado-platino en forma de flor que simulaba una estrella de cinco puntas. Con cuidado abrió el libro sin dañarse con la espina negra, pero al abrirlo se encontró con nada escrito.

Sabiendo como eran esos documentos cerro de nuevo el libro, observo con cuidado el grabado, encontrando sutilmente la palabra "Sparda" "Blackthorn" y "Sangre". Su mente unió todo y esta vez lastimo su dedo sobre la espina que había en el broche, el vital liquido corrió por una pequeña rendija y súbitamente el libro se abrió solo, mostrando un listado de cada Blackthorn. Ojeó un tanto el libro, cada integrante tenía su propia hoja, con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte, además un retrato de ellas. Cuando llego al último apartado en el cual se encontraba Ángela, observo que el libro tenia inscrito ya la existencia de su hija.

- Así que esta es su magia, registra cada una de las integrantes de esta familia.

Con cuidado el Sparda comenzó a inspeccionar aquel libro, hasta que encontró incrustada en la pasta una pluma hecha con una espina como punta. Con cuidado leyó el mensaje adjunto.

_El alma y la carne siempre juntas,_

_En cada era, en cada generación,_

_Malditas por la amada Noche,_

_Hasta que el Día ame nuestra sangre,_

_A una mujer Blackthorn y su descendencia,_

_Que la sangre del Día no lleva._

_Protegidas por el Caballero Oscuro,_

_Nombradas bajo su protección_

_Su sangre con la nuestra se debe mezclar_

_En la punta de la espina negra_

_Anotando el nombre de la recién nacida _

_En la pagina que corresponda siguiendo a su madre,_

_Que sigue a su abuela… Que sigue su estirpe_

_Descendencia abrazada en la magia oscura. _

El hombre de cabellos blancos tomo aquella plumilla para insertarla en su muñeca, la espina tomo un poco de su sangre que visiblemente se acumulo en el hueco de la pluma, después se acerco a la recién nacida con quien repitió el procedimiento (La pluma toma la cantidad exacta de sangre), cuando termino le pareció sospechoso que la pequeña no llorara como cualquier mortal.

- "_Seguramente nacen preparadas para tal ritual_" –una suave caricia sobre el delicado cabello negro, y se dirigió al libro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza- "_Es voluntad de ella_" –recordó, pues el nombre elegido por la criatura Ángela lo dejo escrito entre los papeles del hospital. Un largo suspiro por parte del Demonio, para escribir cuidadosamente el nombre de la pequeña.

Una vez terminado de escribir, la hoja absorbió totalmente la sangre, formando así en su página el retrato de la inocente criatura, también una pequeña biografía, fecha de nacimiento, padres y sobre todo el padrino. El hombre de cabellos blancos no se sorprendió ante ello, era un libro impregnado de magia posiblemente hecho por su mismo padre, observó con cuidado la pagina contigua, en la cual era visible la madre, su imagen en un retrato, y el relato de su vida. Un pequeño pasaje en el padre llamo su atención.

- "_Hopkins, familia cazadora de brujas durante años intentaron matar a las Blackthorn, quienes fueron defendidas por el Caballero Oscuro Sparda, logrando mantener la vida_" –El albino guardó aquella especial plumilla y cerró el libro, llevándolo en mano, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, observó por debajo de su hombro a las doncellas dormidas y salió hacia el pasillo.

Las guaridas contratados en protección a la mujer y su hija se mantenían sedentarios frente a la habitación, pasándolos por alto el sólo siguió por el corredor, pero un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y mucho más alto que él, vestido de forma elegante cruzo su camino, el demonio detecto un olor impregnado en su carne y al cruzar con el no pudo evitar hablar.

- Si te acercas de nuevo a ellas, lo sucedido a Hopkins será poco a como terminarás–mencionó Virgil para seguir su andar.

El hombre sorprendido se giró observando como desaparecía el hombre entre la puerta de las escaleras, los puños se cerraron y su rostro demostró el desagrado total hacia aquel ser, girando en sus talones tomó dirección contraria a la cual tenía en un principio.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

_**Me alegra que sigan este ff, el cual estoy un tanto inspirada y estoy apurando los capítulos antes de que el tiempo y la depresión me lo arruinen, jajaja xD bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, últimamente están un poco cortos, sin embargo mas rápido jaja xD ¿compensa no?**_

_**Como siempre un gran saludo a las personas que leean el fic, y directamente a los que se tomen un segundo a dejarme un review, los cuales me alimentan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**¡Ey anónimos dejen un review!**_

**Misha Keehl o Alexia**: me alegro que te gustara el cap, n_n espero pronto leer la continuación de tu historia.

**Angel:** gracias por tus deseos, y tu review me anima a seguir escribiendo o mejor dicho publicando.

**Seidaku 1988:** se te extrañaba fueron tus reviews de los cuales me anime mucho para retomar mas pronto esta historia, me alegro que te gustara, los capis son cortos pero ya están avanzando un tanto mas rápido. Sobre mi prox historia será de Virgil, Dante y Nero, una continuación de esta. ¡Grax!

**Pie de Limón:** No te preocupes se lo que es durar asi de tiempo sin dormir y por causa de la escuela, el delirio te puede llevar a crear sectas religiosas como la de "la gran calabaza"… xD o eso tal vez solo me paso a mi jajaja, bien me fascina tu Nick pero me ha molestado xD me aparece en el momento de mas antojo, gracias por tus concejos alimenticios y tu comentario sobre el oc me animo mucho, se lo difícil que es aceptar personajes inventados. ¡¡grax!!

**LiTtL3 WiTcH: **a ti te debo mucho, sos mi gran apoyo con la ortografía y muchas gracias por leer el fic, me animas mucho con tus comentarios x mail y x aquí ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aztecaguerrera: **hasta luego gracias por pasarte a leer el fic n.n

_**Pd, el cap 12 ya esta, pero lo subo hasta que dejen reviews jajaja. **_


	12. Capitulo 12, Regreso

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 12: "Regreso"**_

Un extraño y constante sonido comenzaba a retumbar en su cabeza, buscaba tomar fuerza, pero su cuerpo parecía estar sin energía alguna. El intentar abrir sus ojos era una batalla pues sentía como si una playa entera se encontrara sobre ellos. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, como si cada extremidad saliera de las sombras y comenzara a conocerlas, la incomodidad de algunas secciones íntimas llegó al poco tiempo.

Escuchó una voz que le tranquilizó, al tiempo que le dio fuerza para abrir sus pesados párpados. Cuando súbitamente logró abrir sus ojos, la destelleante luz los encegueció y el sonido de aquel aparato que hasta el momento era constante comenzó a aumentar, siendo más molesto. Cuando logró volver a abrir sus ojos, la destelleante luz había desaparecido, todo era más tenue y el rostro de una mujer sonriéndole con ternura le relajó. La mujer tocó su rostro limpiándolo con un paño húmedo, y revisaba los aparatos alrededor.

Ángela giró su cabeza observando la habitación, sabía que se encontraba en un hospital, intentó hablar pero no tuvo fuerza para hacerlo, y en su mente solo estaba preguntar por su bebé. La enfermera inyectó algo en la intravenosa sonriéndole aun de forma amable.

- Me alegro de que haya despertado señora Blackthorn, más de 96 horas en coma, se temía no fuera a despertar… no se preocupe por nada, este medicamento sólo evitara que el dolor se pueda volver insoportable. Debo avisar al médico. ya que el suyo, el doctor Gian, no se encuentra en este momento en la ciudad, pero la está atendiendo un excelente medico, ya regreso.

Varias horas pasaron en las cuales el hospital comenzó un riguroso estudio de su estado de salud, dándose cuenta de que su vientre abultado había desaparecido. Decidió no preguntar por su hija, no tenía el valor de afrontar la verdad.

- "_Por mi idiotez, mi hija seguramente…_"

La tristeza que le embriagó aquella sospecha, le hizo debilitar aún mas su cuerpo, pero no deseaba llorar frente al grupo de personas que la observaban y estudiaban como si fuese lo más interesante o importante. Después del exhaustivo diagnóstico, vagamente escuchó una serie de palabras a las cuales solo pudo asentir.

- Lamento decirle que a partir de ahora tendrá muchas dificultades para tener hijos, el nacimiento anterior sin su ayuda, provocó que su bebé dañara mucho más las paredes de su útero, aún cuando no sea imposible las posibilidades de un próximo embarazo son casi nulas –mencionó el médico, un poco mayor pero de sonrisa tranquilizadora, le sujetó el hombro buscando reconfortarla pero la mirada perdida de la mujer le hizo entender que debía estar procesando la información y lo mejor seria dejarla a solas.

Cuando menos lo deseó la noche cayó, haciéndose profunda y solitaria las lágrimas resbalaron por sus deshinchadas mejillas. Apenas y lograba mover sus brazos para limpiar su rostro, estaba débil y con el deseo de rendirse ante el dolor. Pero una fuerza en su interior, le hacia volver a levantar la mirada. Su cuerpo se volvió a rendir al sueño.

Pasaron cuatro días, en los cuales los médicos y enfermeras prácticamente le obligaron a recuperarse. Más de tres comidas diarias saludables y a diferencia de la comida de hospital, ésta tenía buen sabor.

Esa misma noche cuando todo estaba en calma y sus pensamientos cavilaban sintió un liquido cálido correr por su pecho, abriendo su bata para introducir su mano y tocar, descubrió con pena que se trataba de leche materna. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas incesantes recordándose que debía tener el valor de preguntar por su hija. Como cada noche desde que había despertado la tristeza le provocó caer en el sueño.

En sueños sintió como su cuerpo era extrañamente removido, pero no sintió peligro por el cual debiese despertar y su subconsciente decidió quedarse plácido en el sueño. Un frío comenzó a sentirse en su piel y la suave caricia en uno de sus senos alertó a su mente a despertar. Una pequeña punzada de dolor como si desearan arrancarle el suave botón de su pecho, esto fue suficiente para que la alarma interna de su cerebro le hiciera abrir los ojos con violencia, encontrándose con dos orbes de acero.

Fue cuestión de segundos en digerir la información y reconocer el rostro frente a ella, pero aún sabiendo que era alguien conocido su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza sangre que se acumulo sobre sus mejillas tiñéndolas de carmín todo debido a sentir el brazo varonil tras su espalda y la mano adjunta sujetarle… el seno.

La succión de su pezón le hizo girar sus ojos encontrándose con una borrosa visión de una pequeña figura. Entonces fue consciente de la posición en la cual se encontraban ella y Virgil. El hombre de cabellos platinados la abrazaba al tiempo que el pequeño bebé se alimentaba de su pecho, podía sentir la cadera masculina pegada a la suya por el espacio y la posición (él estaba semi-sentado en la cama), moviendo ligeramente los brazos logró sentir el pequeño cuerpo que estaba sujeto por el otro brazo del demonio. Las lágrimas corrieron incesantes y solo atinó a esconder su rostro en aquel espacio formado entre el cuello y el hombro de Virgil. Acostumbrada al silencio del hombre, poca importancia daba al silencio sepulcral de la habitación, inhalo extasiada la deliciosa y varonil esencia que estaba mezclada a un olor dulce… de bebé.

Pasados unos minutos Virgil se alejó suavemente dejando el pequeño cuerpo en brazos de la mujer pero rápidamente denoto que el dolor aún le atormentaba y siguió ayudándola a cargarla al tiempo que la pasaba al otro pecho. Pasaron varios minutos aun reinados por aquella tranquilidad, solo podía escucharse la desesperación de la criatura al mamar, hasta que…

- Debiste pedírmelo –sentenció Virgil, al momento que cargaba a la pequeña colocándola en su hombro y comenzar a golpear con firmeza la diminuta espalda.

Al principio Ángela estaba sorprendía por las palabras, pero aun no salía del shock al ver a Virgil con aquellas acciones, tenía deseos de tallarse los ojos pero sabía que aquello podría molestarlo. Entonces decidió concentrarse en aquellas palabras que recién le decía, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro femenino al ver la mueca de desagrado de aquel culto hombre ante el eructo del bebé.

- Te… sentí… siento… -nerviosa, no sabía que palabras usar- siento, que te debo tanto… que no tenia el valor para… -pero la actitud del hombre le sorprendió al verle darse la vuelta con el bebe acurrucado entre sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal. Decidió guardar silencio sabiendo que ésta era una ocasión en la cual él quería hablar.

- Me llevaste a una clase de parto, pero no pudiste pedirme acompañarte por tu legado.

- Yo… solo sentí que… -Ángela se encontraba nerviosa sin saber qué responder.

- Sabías que correrías riesgo, preparaste la papelería del hospital con un tutor legal para tu hija en caso de que algo te sucediese –entonces giró hasta que se encontraron a los ojos- ¿en qué demonios pensabas cuando pusiste a mi hermano como un posible tutor legal? ¡Una criatura corre mas riesgo con él que en el infierno!

Ángela sonrió con dulzura, estaba molesto por haber puesto en aquella papelería, que si algo le sucedía su hija debía ser cuidada por Nelo Angelo, Virgil Sparda o Dante Sparda. Observó cómo el hombre de cabellos platinados regresaba a ella y colocaba sobre sus brazos a la criatura ahora dormida profundamente. El estoico rostro prácticamente le exigía una respuesta, una razón para no llamarla loca por arriesgar su vida en pleno embarazo.

- No fui por mi voluntad, cuando venía al pueblo sentí que había atropellado a algún animal… me asusté y bajé buscando algún rastro, no pude ver el rostro de quién me sujetó después de eso y me subió de nuevo a la camioneta. Cuando llegamos al pueblo… Adam el padre de mi bebé estaba esperándome, me dijo que me entregaría el libro de la Espina Negra, cuando yo firmara los papeles cediéndole las tierras… me negué y entonces sólo recuerdo el dolor de la primera piedra golpear mi rostro, me encorvé protegiendo a mi bebé… y ya lo demás no lo recuerdo –la mata negra de Ángela se movió a los lados en signo de negación, como si con ello disipara el recuerdo. Después observo a su bebe- pensé que la había perdido… Gracias de nuevo.

Virgil tomo asiento sobre el sofá que anteriormente fue su cama hasta que decidió marcharse del hospital con la bebe, no había regresado hasta ese día en el cual esperaba encontrar a la mujer mas recuperada. Estaba ansioso de que volviera recuperada, se encargara como debería de su hija y de él, cumpliendo el trato. En pocas palabras le platicó a la mujer los acontecimientos, las lágrimas escaparon por los orbes verdes, y su mirada llena de agradecimiento quedo grabada en alguna parte de su ser.

Cuando la noche comenzó a vencer a la mujer, recordó con sonrojo el sentir de aquella masculina mano sobre su piel desnuda, sobre su seno sujetándolo con firmeza y palpándolo con suavidad.

- "_Ángela no pienses eso. Él sólo alimentaba a esta hermosa princesa que al fin tenemos en brazos… aún cuando fuese un sueño sentir a Virgil hacer el amor… ¿pero en que estoy pensando?_" –se reprendió a si misma- ¿Por qué soportas mi presencia? –susurró en lo bajo, sin darse cuenta que no solo lo había pensado.

- Por que eres una humana extraña –dijo el hombre de forma tajante. La morena se sorprendió y se reprendió mentalmente por ese descuido, giró un poco su cuerpo sobre la cama del hospital cuidando no aplastar al bebé que dormía junto a ella, y observó como la tenue luz le hacía distinguir el cabello platinado, la silueta del hombre elegantemente sentado con sus brazos cruzados al igual que tenía una pierna sobre otra.

- ¿Por eso soportas mi presencia? –inquirió en tono desilusionado.

- No me eres desagradable –dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos- me desagradan los humanos que me temen, una cosa es respeto, otra temor, detesto que tiemblen o tartamudeen, tú solo te sonrojas.

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo no quieres que me sonroje?, ¡me tocaste un seno! –replicó la mujer.

- Alimentaba a tu hija, no estaba bajo ningún sentido de intención sexual.

- Aún así me da vergüenza –dijo por lo bajo.

- Ya concebiste una hija, debes tener al menos la experiencia de conocer la desnudez del sexo opuesto, tocar al igual que ser tocado.

- Realmente… sólo tuve una experiencia y fue suficiente para mí… -Virgil abrió los ojos encontrando los de Ángela reflejando tristeza e inmediatamente asumió una pésima experiencia- pero salió algo hermoso de todo –menciono antes de dar un suave beso a su hija.

- Mejor duerme –sentenció y todo quedó en silencio.

_**Continuara…**_

**Holasss!!! espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, n.n ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Un saludo a las personas que me han dejado un review e igual a los que solo leen la historia, espero la disfruten. O.o hoy me encuentro algo apurada por eso solo os agradeceré n_n:**

**Misha Keehl**

**Sheila**

**ANGEL**

**Seidaku 1988**

**Aztecaguerrera**

**Antano**

**Espero continen leyendo, les agradesco sus comentarios y ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**


	13. Capitulo 13, Independiente

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 13: "Independiente"**_

La recuperación de Ángela fue plena después de un par de meses, ésta hubiese podido ser más rápida si no fuese que la mujer decidió no tomar medicamentos para no afectar el seguir amamantando a su hija. También al sentirse tan en deuda con el hombre de cabello blanco, el tiempo que duró imposibilitada le entregó los últimos libros que Sparda había enviado a la isla y en cuanto el cuerpo femenino se encontró estable ésta ingreso a la gruta, aún contra la voluntad de Virgil, para proporcionarle material más antiguo. Todo era tranquilo y apacible.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los ojos de acero del Sparda observaron fugazmente la suave respiración de la pequeña criatura que estaba dormida a su costado. Se encontraban sobre la suave colcha blanca que Ángela ponía sobre el piso de madera, esto según ella para que la niña no estuviera en la cama o un portabebés alegando que así aprendería a gatear más rápido. Al principio Virgil no le encontraba sentido a hacer aquello si en aquel hogar había lo más nuevo para bebes, sin embargo ver la comodidad con la cual la pequeña se encontraba todos los días sobre aquella colcha, de la cual solo era levantada cuando tenía necesidad de comer o ser cambiada. Así se encontró cómodo dentro de aquel grueso telar blanco, sumido en su lectura sólo bajando la mirada de vez en cuando revisando la respiración de la criatura que dormía boca abajo envuelta en la suave manta azul cielo.

Pero la lectura era poco alentadora para mantener los pensamientos del Sparda centrados en las letras de aquel libro. En su mente sólo rondaba aquella leve discusión con Ángela esa mañana cuando decidió dejarle a la pequeña para ir al pueblo buscando información de su situación laboral.

_**Flash Back.**_

Observando a la mujer moverse con agilidad dentro de la cocina preparando el desayuno, Virgil se encontraba sentado cercano a ella sumido en el cotidiano silencio de su lectura. Entonces como siempre era ella quien rompía aquel ambiente.

- Virgil me apena pedirte esto, pero ¿podrías cuidar a Gil un par de horas en lo que voy al pueblo? –el hombre suavemente levantó la vista encontrando los suplicantes ojos verdes de aquella mujer.

- Si necesitas algo solo pídelo –mencionó fríamente antes de volver a su lectura.

- Lo que sucede es que necesito saber qué ha pasado con mi empleo… por favor solo será un momento.

- No tienes necesidad de trabajar –contestó tajante sin mirarle.

- Te agradezco en el alma lo que has hecho por nosotras, y sé que mi sueldo es nada a lo que tú proporcionas a esta casa, pero necesito trabajar, no sé si lo entiendas pero no me gusta depender de nadie, no puedo tomar tu dinero y gastarlo para cubrir mis necesidades… suficiente vergüenza paso al ver todo lo que costeas… llevaré a la niña conmigo no te preocupes –Sin ademán de molestia se acercó al hombre, dejándole al frente el desayuno que le había preparado, para después pasar de largo y antes de que se alejase mas de un metro.

- Lo haré, sólo toma el desayuno, no quiero ir a encontrarte tirada en algún lado.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, se acercó al hombre sujetándole del hombro y el brazo, con suavidad acercó sus labios a la mejilla varonil depositándole un amistoso beso, posteriormente le secreteó al oído un "gracias" y antes de volver a alejarse tomó un trozo de la fruta del hombre para después desaparecer camino a su habitación.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Virgil caminaba por la habitación de la infante golpeando suavemente la espalda para que terminara de sacar el gas. Observaba molesto por la ventana como el sol había cambiado drásticamente del medio día al cielo rojizo de las seis, hacía mas de cinco horas que Ángela se marchó.

Virgil se colocó junto a la ventana observando las olas del mar moverse mas reacias sobre la playa, entre sus brazos la calidez se inundaba por el diminuto cuerpo que apresaba, escuchaba su respiración suave, lenta. Aquella criatura no le temía, al contrario, según Ángela desde antes de nacer sentía la seguridad a su cercanía.

- "_Eres demasiado terca mujer… ¿no puedes simplemente aceptar lo que vives? ¿No puedes aceptar lo que le doy?_" –se preguntaba confundido el Sparda.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios siendo única cómplice la infante dormida. Un suspiro recordando la dependencia de su madre a su padre, como ella siempre estuvo sólo en casa para su familia. Jamás se pregunto como mantenía un hogar, como mantenían los gastos de una enorme mansión y dos hijos. En su infancia poco le importaba saber aquellas cosas tan lejos de su comprensión, él solo vivía cada día junto a su hermano, entrenaban con su padre y estudiaban con su madre. Cuando cumplieron los 8 años sus padres le informaron a su hermano y a él la singular condición de su sangre, no les había importado, no era un secreto en casa, simplemente explicaron el tema profundamente.

Vagamente recordaba como su padre solía salir de viaje algunos días, lo mucho que tardaba era un par de semanas, siempre regresaba ansioso de no separarse de su familia. Su padre no era un ser severo, pero si estricto en los entrenamientos, dentro de casa era suave aún cuando no tan expresivo a sus sentimientos como su madre, quien fue una mujer fuerte que criaba a dos hijos mitad demonios, dulce y paciente.

- Eva –Susurró el hombre al tiempo que observaba al bebe en sus brazos.

Su madre le recordaba tanto a la propia Ángela, ese carácter desprendido y suave, dulce pero al tiempo tan valientes. Pero al mismo tiempo débiles, debían ser cuidadas y protegidas. Cuando encontró a la Blackthorn herida al borde de la muerte, le recordó aquel ataque que Mundus hizo a la desaparición de su padre. Virgil cerró los ojos evocando aquel triste recuerdo, el último que tenia de su infancia, el último que tenia de su madre.

_**Flash Back.**_

Pasaron cuatro meses desde que su padre no volviese a casa, Virgil se había encerrado en sí mismo decepcionado de su héroe, en tanto su gemelo se fundió más en los brazos maternales a la ausencia varonil. Pero el mayor de los gemelos denotó en su madre la pérdida de brillo en sus ojos, su cuerpo esbelto adelgazó drásticamente y el llanto nocturno no faltaba ni una sola ocasión

Cansado de aquella situación y saber que no podría contar con el inmaduro de su hermano, a sus doce años Virgil tomó la decisión de llevar la casa. Cada día enfrentaba a su madre por sus malestares obligándola desde tomar los alimentos hasta visitar al medico; igualmente no debía abandonar la instrucción de batalla de su hermano que estaba poco mas atrasado que él respecto al combate con espada y era nulo en combate con magia, Dante simplemente era perezoso.

Era joven, había comenzado la adolescencia cuando decidió tomar las riendas de su hogar, cubriendo la depresión de su madre y tomando el rol de padre y madre para su hermano que solía cerrarse a la realidad esperando cada día el regreso de su padre. Entonces un mal día todo se volvió gris, un presentimiento lo asaltó convirtiendo su rutina diaria en algo nuevo que a pesar de disfrutar, en lo mas profundo de su alma detestó.

Una noche cuando terminaba de ordenar la cocina junto a su hermano, se escucharon pasos entre las hierbas del olvidado jardín de su madre, sabiendo que era demasiado extraño recibir una visita y más a esas horas de la noche, encendió las luces externas de la mansión para salir a verificar. Su sorpresa fue tal de encontrarse con aquellos demonios menores rodeando su hogar, acercándose cautelosamente a la mansión, su mente recordaba las imágenes de los diversos libros que había comenzado a leer, sabía qué eran y posiblemente a qué venían. Su hermano pareció notar su inquietud al regresar a la cocina.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó despreocupadamente al momento que terminaba de secar la vajilla.

- Vamos por las armas, estamos bajo ataque y mejor que seas silencioso no quiero que nuestra madre se preocupe.

Dante estaba tan sorprendido que casi quebraba una taza que apenas y logró salvar del suelo, la colocó rápidamente donde debía y corrió a seguir a su hermano que le adelantó en la búsqueda de las armas de su padre.

Dos espadas creadas en la noche eran las que estaban disponibles a ellos, armas que su padre jamás les dejo tomar, pero en aquella ocasión y sin manifestar Virgil era el líder y Dante lo sabía bien, aún cuando tenia la esperanza de que su padre regresara, aún cuando le dolía todo lo que pasaba, sabía que su hermano estaba cargando con una responsabilidad mas allá de la que él mismo podría manejar, estaba cargando con su madre y con él. Sabiendo que debía dejar de ser un peso más sobre la espalda de su hermano mayor y convertirse en un pilar adjunto para sobrellevar a su cada vez más enfermiza madre, Dante aceptaba el temor que le invadía tener que ver la realidad que su gemelo observaba cada día, de darse cuenta que debía crecer y sobrellevar las cosas con la madurez de su gemelo, pero temía al mundo adulto, era más sencillo dejarse guiar por su hermano, egoístamente era mas cómodo dejarlo a cargo de todo.

En silencio salieron fuera de la gran mansión en la cual habían vivido toda su vida, observaron a sus enemigos y como toda su vida una comunicación sin palabras se hizo presente. Dante tomó un camino y su hermano el contrario. Hasta ese día sólo habían utilizado las katanas de madera con las cuales su padre les entrenaba (su madre temía se lastimaran). La batalla no se hizo esperar por parte de esos horribles demonios que se aglomeraban más de cinco contra uno, emitiendo terribles gritos que junto al sonido de sus horribles navajas despertaron a la dama rubia que descansaba en el segundo piso.

- ¡DANTE! –escuchó a su madre gritar, para sólo acertar mirar a su hermano siendo atravesado por una hoz en su pecho.

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta pero sus acciones hablaron por él, los cuerpos de sus enemigos se volvieron polvo al tiempo que diestramente los destrozaba. Cuando menos lo esperó estaba protegiendo el cuerpo de su hermano y a su madre que se reunió junto a él. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando todo volvió al silencio y su hermano menor aún no salía del shock de haber sido atravesado de forma tan brutal. Pasado el shock inicial el joven de tendencias a ropa color rojo embozó una sonrisa tímida y triste para tranquilizar el inconmensurable llanto de su madre.

Después de aquello Eva se enfocó a estar sobre Dante todo el tiempo, en una ansiosa necesidad de mantener a su familia había olvidado que su hijo mayor también necesitaba fuerza. Erróneamente dejó sobre Virgil el rol que su esposo alguna vez ejerció en el hogar, sin denotar como el carácter tranquilo del mayor se volvía estoico encerrándose en sí mismo. El entrenamiento del menor de los gemelos mermó demasiado, y su carácter despreocupado también se volvió retraído ante la sobreprotección de su madre.

Decidieron comenzar un viaje, Eva ilusamente creyó poder huir de toda la pesadilla que se avecinaba, diciendo que existía un lugar en el cual podrían vivir tranquilos, solo debían llegar. Semanas después la pesadilla volvió a repetirse.

- ¡Corre Dante! –decía Eva tomando de la mano a su hijo saliendo de la casa por la parte trasera.

Virgil escuchó aquel grito, esperando en algún punto escuchar su nombre, pero no fue así, siendo esto el último quebrajo en su maltrecho corazón. Una única lagrima se derramo por su mejilla al tiempo que sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta principal contraria a donde se dirigía su familia, enfundando el arma con la cual sentía embonar se enfrentó a los enemigos que parecían jamás terminar. Escuchó el grito de su madre, pero él no volvió la vista atrás, enfrascado en su batalla matar o morir, no se percató de la temible criatura tras de él hasta que horrendas y gigantescas garras atravesaban su pecho. Sintió el dolor profundamente pero su estoico rostro no mostró cambio alguno mas allá de una mueca. La sonrisa malévola resonó en sus sensibles oídos.

- Tienes potencial –sólo eso escucho antes de sumirse a la inconsciencia.

Despertó en el infierno, una parte de su ser sabía que aquel lugar donde se encontraba solo podría denominarse así. La oscuridad y la soledad reinaban, no podía sentirse la vida que en cualquier parte del mundo puedes apreciar en espíritu. Observó y sintió en su mano aferrada a Yamato como si fuese una extensión de su propio ser.

- Necesito más poder –se dijo a sí mismo, antes de comenzar su andar.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y recostando a la pequeña en su moisés decidió enfrentar aquella situación de una vez.

- "_No hace nada bien estando lejos, le ordenaré se quede aquí de ahora en adelante, no tiene necesidad de trabajar_" –pensaba el hombre al seguir su camino.

Cuando se encontró frente a la Blackthorn una extraña emoción de enfado peleaba por apoderarse de sí mismo, pero logro controlar todo antes de que su rostro siquiera cambiara de expresión. Caminó dirigiéndose a la cocina, al pasar cerca de la mujer la tomó del brazo prácticamente arrastrándola. Al soltarla Ángela solo atinó a sentarse, en tanto Virgil abría la nevera sacando un filete que bruscamente puso sobre el rostro de la mujer.

Con su ojo libre observaba al hombre quien prácticamente le exigía una respuesta con la mirada. No sabía como explicar que lo entendía, siquiera ella se lo creía, pero era como si pudiera leer el silencio de aquel atractivo hombre. Sonrió tontamente y eso lo había enfadado más, así que tomando aire suficiente decidió hablar.

- Al parecer no tengo trabajo ya –mencionó con simpleza- te mencioné esta mañana que… mi ex jefe era un hombre que solía hacerme invitaciones antes de que el embarazo se me notara… yo siempre le rechazaba y él se quedaba tranquilo, cuando se me notó el embarazo él dejó de molestarme –observó los ojos de Virgil, sabía que diría algo al terminar aquello, suspiró cansada- Hoy que fui a preguntar sobre mi empleo dijo que lo había perdido por irresponsable, le comenté la situación y dijo que podríamos arreglarlo si yo aceptaba ser mas "cariñosa" con él. Me negué y el se enfado demasiado, me intentó forzar, así que lo golpeé y él me regresó el golpe –Buscó la mirada azul que se encontraba igual que desde el primer momento- pasé el resto del día en la estación de policía tramitando la demanda.

- No te muevas o se te pondrá peor el ojo –dijo el hombre antes de voltearse y comenzar a preparar la cena.

Una ensalada y filetes a la parrilla era la cena que el hombre albino había preparado, servido con vino o en el caso de ella agua saborizada, a petición de la fémina la cena fue servida en la mesa ubicada en el exterior que se encontraba adornado por un hermoso cielo aterciopelado de estrellas y la hermosa luna delgada perdiéndose entre ellas. La cena había transcurrido tranquila Ángela que estaba hambrienta comió gustosa todo lo que le habían servido y repitió completo el platillo.

- Moría de hambre –dijo alegre, una vez que su apetito había sido satisfecho.

- Te mal pasaste por tu voluntad, pudiste llevarte la tarjeta-mencionó el hombre al tiempo que terminaba su copa de vino.

- Sabes que me siento incómoda gastando de esa forma tu dinero –dijo bebiendo agua, sonrió con dulzura al hombre- no tengo como agradecértelo.

- Tenemos un trato es todo –mencionó fríamente.

- El dinero que aportas a esta casa… incluso la casa misma nunca han sido necesarias tu podrías… -pero fue interrumpida.

- Deja las sandeces a un lado, no viviría un estilo de vida cuando compartiendo el mismo espacio están ustedes viviendo otro. Además Virgil es mi protegida y nada debe faltarles. Por otra parte, es mejor que ya dejes tu vergüenza a un lado para que permanezcas aquí cuidando a tu hija.

- Lo siento pero no lo haré –mencionó en tono serio- la fotografía es mi pasión al igual que lo es mi hija o los conocimientos de nuestras familias.

- Ahora no puedes trabajar en ello.

- Entonces me abriré la oportunidad de trabajar en el pueblo al otro lado, es una zona turística y seguramente ahí si encontrare alguna oportunidad –se levantó aún enfadada y comenzó a caminar- buenas noches, me encargaré de la loza mañana.

_**.-.-.-.-.**_

Se sorprendió al ser todo tan sencillo. Aquel negocio de fotografías se encontraba con algunas luces encendidas. Sigiloso Virgil se adentró al edificio dirigiéndose al segundo piso, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la oficina en la cual un hombre discute en voz alta con si mismo.

- Maldita mujer pero ya me las pagará, golpearme y después demandarme por acoso. Me han citado en los tribunales por causa de esa puta, jamás debí contratarla. Se hace la decente cuando todos en el pueblo saben lo zorra que es.

- En tu lugar me alejaría de esa mujer –rompió el monologo la voz ronca del demonio.

La figura del hombre de escaso cabello castaño lacio que coronaba su gran calvicie al centro de su cabeza, estatura baja y piel ligeramente bronceada, vestido de sastre café y corbata negra. Sus ojos mostraron miedo por causa del intruso (que ciertamente se veía amenazador). El peliblanco caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente al hombre, observó en aquel rostro las marcas de lucha que Ángela había dejado. Sonrió de alguna forma complacido de algo que no entendía, pero ver aquellos rasguños en ese rostro, el labio reventado y seguramente algunos hematomas en el cuerpo, le daban una perspectiva diferente.

- Si te acercas a ella te mataré.

Y como entro el hombre salió, dejando a un hombre temeroso quien mojase sus pantalones ante las palabras mas serias y peligrosas que le hubiesen dicho en su vida, sabia que seria verdad por aquellos ojos azules fríos como el hielo y peligrosos como el acero mejor forjado del universo.

_**-.-.-.-**_

Al volver a lo que ahora era su casa, escuchó los ruidos dentro de la habitación de la infante, dirigiéndose ahí para encontrarse con la mujer dando de comer a su hija de su propio pecho al tiempo que le cantaba una dulce nana. Virgil cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose directo a su aposento para encerrarse. Observaba por la ventana el oleaje y su oído era deleitado con las canciones que aquella mujer brindaba con dulzura a su hija.

- "_Es tan parecida… pero tan diferente, ella es… independiente_"

**Continuara…**

**¡¡¡Holasssssss!!!**

**n.n me alegra mucho que sigan leyendo el fanfic, me emocionan con sus comentarios, T-T me hacen tan, tan, tan ¡feliz! Antes que nada Will, gracias xD tu eres quien se lleva el cambiarme las palabras que me invento y los cambios de sexo en el "la, lo, le" xD**

**o.o también mandar un enorme saludo a TODAS las personas que leen el fic, pero por desgracia solo puedo dejar un saludo directo a los que dejan review (o.o maquiavélica forma de pedir review ¿no creen?) Como hoy debo trabajar en algunas cosas de la escuela que estoy postergando desde hace siglos y ya debo entregar, busco que hacer para… no hacer lo que debo por fuerza xD, por ello me pongo a subir el capitulo y contestar los reviews anteriores con preguntas y los del capitulo anterior. **

**ANGEL: **Bien yo escribí anteriormente una historia de Dante, además bueno Virgil queda mejor en este papel, digo *-* ¿no es una monada? Por otro lado, nuestro querido y popular caza demonios (que se cae de bueno, yo me lo como entero y repito platillo… ejem… ¿de que hablaba? ¡ah!) Dante tiene muchos fics, es muy popular y comparado a los que tiene Virgil… sin yaoi pues mínimos xD además, de que sufrimos (Ambos esta para COMERLOS enteros) por otro lado el demonio azul, me parece demasiado sexy con esa caballerosidad y esa frialdad… ya dije mucho, bueno en pocas palabras ¡¡me derrito x Virgil!! (babea…) lamento no haber contestado tu pregunta con anterioridad. Saludos.

Ahora si los últimos Review n.n.

_**Adriana: **_Gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te gustara n.n y muchas gracias por el review.

_**LiTtL3-WiTcH:**_ T.T te adoro Will, además de que te lees los capis para corregirme la horrografia, me dejas review, espero ya pronto puedas terminar tu capitulo (o.o nada desesperada yo ¿verdad? Pero no es culpa mía, es tuya por tener tan buena fic) ¡GRACIAS!

_**Seidaku-1988:**_ me alegro que te haya gustado, y sobre todo me alagas mucho con lo de talento, realmente T.T gracias tu si sabes como hacer que la escritora quiera seguir escribiendo. Los capítulos son cortos por que están enfocados solo a una historia, además si soy honesta ya quería pasar a otra etapa en el fic… la cual conocerás en el próximo capitulo (ya quiero llegar al lemmon) a todo esto hare una encuesta ¿quieren lemmon en Virgil? Bueno, espero este capitulo no te ocasione contrario a la risa, a mi si se me hizo un nudito en la garganta. Yo te mando un enorme saludo y beso (de esos que lanzas con la mano) desde el norte de México… ¡juro que no tengo Influenza! xD ya nos tienen todos traumados con eso. Y lamento hacer los capítulos cortos, pero así me parece mas cómodo de momento (así escribo mas rápido) Saludo.

_**Antano: **_O.o bueno tenedle compasión, siente cosillas por el hombre… ¿Quién no las sentiría? Con la mejor de las intensiones se siente el hormigueo, y creo que muchas estaríamos dispuestas a sentirlo en manos de ese hombre (babea) bueno volviendo a la realidad (limpiándose la boca) Gracias por leer el capitulo, y como he dicho, son cortos por que de esta forma los estoy sacando mas rápido, ¿quieren que vuelva a dejarlo varado otro medio año? xD no creo, ni yo quiero, por ello así mas fácil para mi y mas rápido para ustedes. Espero te guste este próximo capitulo. Saludos.

_**Pie de Limon:**_ En verdad me causaras traumas, apenas y voy olvidando mi antojo de pie de limón y xD regresas con ese Nick tan delicioso, jajajaja. Me alegro que te gustara la historia, y bueno si,.. te apoyo la palabra tierno referida Virgil suena raro, normalmente es algo como… "sexy, chiquito, buenote, hazme mama…" xD esperen esos son cortejos mexicanos jajaja, pero bueno el hombre es lindísimo, me alegro que te haya hecho reir, ya me dices que te paso con este capitulo del fic o.o a mi si se me hizo un nudito cuando lo escribí, n.n un enorme saludo.

_**O.O Creo que termine de contestar reviews, n.n me gusta mucho hacerlo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, yo realmente ya quiero tener un respiro para crear un lemmon (soy perver no puedo negar xD) chan chan!! Ya les deje la expectativa que puedo describirles a un Virgil bajo escenas eróticas… (comienza a babear… regresa a la normalidad y limpia su boca) bueno ahora se quedaran pensando, ¿Cómo será en el acto? ¿tierno, apasionado, violento? ¡ah! Sufrirán un poco antes de que este fic les de ese capitulo, ¡wuajajaja! Que soy mala xD**_

_**Bien de momento me despido para seguir con mi pesada labor, un enorme saludo y recuerden.**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


	14. Capitulo 14, Compañía

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 14: "Compañía"**_

Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre las dos figuras que le despedían, el taxi comenzaba a impacientarse haciendo esos ruidos que los conductores groseros frecuentan con el acelerador, pero una mirada de acero del Sparda hizo que el corpulento hombre se hundiera en su asiento nervioso.

De nuevo aquellos ojos jade se encontraron con los azules, perdiendo la ubicación del tiempo y espacio, sólo un segundo bastaba para hundirse en aquella tundra y desear descubrir todos los secretos que oculta; después observo aquellos orbes idénticos a los suyos y la sonrisa de sus labios se amplió desmesuradamente, sin pensarlo corrió de nuevo hacia esa figura, inclinándose a su altura rodeándole con sus brazos y llenando el infantil rostro de besos, tratando de recordar la suavidad de aquella piel marmórea y la dulce fragancia infantil de su cabellera oscura.

- Compórtate muy bien cariño –mencionó al tiempo que se ponía completamente de pie, observó el rostro del Sparda- ¿en verdad…?

- Vete de una vez –interrumpió el hombre, en un tono de voz sin importancia.

- Gracias –mencionó cuando le sujetaba los hombros y depositaba un beso en la varonil mejilla.

- Adiós mami –mencionó la chillona e infantil voz, cuando su mano se entrelazaba a la del hombre- ¿crees que gané el concurso?

- Seguramente –dijo Virgil sin cambiar su tono de voz, a lo que recibió la hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña.

Cuando el taxi se alejó, él y la pequeña se adentraron a la casa, dirigiéndose a la habitación acondicionada como estudio; una vez ahí la niña se acostó cómodamente sobre la alfombra abriendo un grueso libro rojo escrito en dialecto diferente al de cualquier cultura humana. Por su parte el demonio tomó asiento en su sillón continuando la lectura sobre los poderes de su padre.

- Padre, no entiendo esta palabra –la pequeña se había acercado al mayor con el libro en las manos, con dificultad por el peso del objeto apenas y logró señalarle su duda.

- Se refiere a un lugar en el cual no se encuentra nada, los humanos suelen llamarlo vacío –La niña quedó un momento en silencio, observó hacia la ventana donde el cielo se había oscurecido.

- Es como si cayeras al cielo… no existe nada.

- Algo similar –dijo el hombre acariciándole con delicadeza y aprobación la cabeza, a lo que la niña reaccionó sonriendo- pero deja ya ese libro, y comienza con lectura humana.

- Bien padre –dijo sin mucho ánimo- pero me gustan más estos.

Gil había comenzando unos meses atrás a desarrollar lecto-escritura reconociendo palabras sencillas, ante todo las letras sabía distinguirlas por sonido y figura. Pero el idioma demoníaco lo dominaba casi naturalmente, para la niña era mucho más sencillo. Al Sparda no le sorprendía tal cualidad, pareciese que la pequeña era una geniecito en todo lo que hacia, desde muy pequeña luchaba por su independencia y al tiempo por llamar su atención, siempre imitándolo en acción, comportamiento y expresión, aun cuando algunos rasgos de su madre no podían esconderse, como esa inmensa dulzura, y lo juguetona que era.

Observando a la pequeña pelear con las letras de su libro infantil, Virgil decidió levantarse para preparar la cena, la niña lo miró un momento sonriéndole y después volvió a su disputa para leer las palabras. El mayor caminó por la casa, el silencio era sepulcral cómodo pero igualmente incómodo porque estaba impregnado de vacío. Una vez dentro de la cocina comenzó a seleccionar dentro del frigorífico los alimentos para esa noche, sonrió discretamente al escuchar los suaves pasos acercarse a el.

- ¿Qué cenaremos? –decía la pequeña peleando por subir al taburete.

- Pasta –dijo secamente comenzando a preparar la cena y la pequeña observándole en silencio- ¿te ayudo? –Virgil simplemente le acerco los instrumentos para cortar, un pequeño cuchillo y las verduras.

Una hora y media después habían terminado la cena y ambos compartían un delicioso helado de vainilla con chocolate. El mayor observó los movimientos gráciles de la infante, eran como un espejo de sí mismo, le recordaba cuando el pequeño imitaba cada movimiento de su madre queriendo igualar aquella gracia con la cual hacía cada gesto, incluso levantar una cuchara era una danza delicada en aquella mujer. Ángela tenia esa gracia de forma nata, como si estuviera rodeada de cristales que debía tomar con delicadeza, Gil había heredado ese toque de su madre y se veía reforzado en los modales que la pequeña desarrollaba imitándole a el. A su memoria también llego el recuerdo de la pequeña que sólo se ensució al comer hasta que encontró el camino del plato a su boca con la cuchara, después ni una sola mancha en su ropa, o su apresurada necesidad de andar para perseguirle por toda la casa, primero rodando entre la alfombrilla, posteriormente gateando hasta que en una desesperación por su atención logró ponerse en pie con apoyo del sofá, de ahí no tardo en comenzar a caminar varios meses antes de cumplir un año.

- Terminé padre, ¿podemos entrenar un poco? –dijo con una sonrisa moderada.

- Es tarde, ve a bañarte mañana temprano entrenaremos –se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todo, la pequeña asintió una vez con su cabeza y bajo del taburete para subir a la segunda planta para darse el baño.

Cuando los relojes de la casa marcaron las ocho, la pequeña se encontraba envuelta en sus frazadas en tono coral, Virgil se levantó de la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación sigilosamente apagó la luz y dejó la puerta entre abierta. Caminando por el pasillo abrió la puerta de la habitación adjunta, inundándose en el silencio de aquel espacio sólo percibió el aroma residual de la mujer que duerme en esa pieza, decidió alejarse de ahí cerrando la puerta, perturbado por su extraño comportamiento e inquietud, se encaminó a salir de la casa a tomar la fresca brisa marina.

Sentado en las escaleras en la entrada de la casa, escuchaba como las olas del mar arremetían con violencia sobre la playa, los astros se encontraban invisibles ante las nubes negras que se habían posado sobre el cielo dando a todo la oscuridad que él necesitaba para intimar con su encubierta alma.

_**Flash Back.**_

Pocos meses después de que Ángela consiguiese trabajo en un pueblo mucho mas alejado, la mujer llegó pasado el anochecer y tras de ella una fuerte tormenta. Se había llevado a la pequeña Gil alegando pasaría a comprarle un poco más de ropa, debido a que la criatura crecía rápidamente dejando con facilidad en el olvido la indumentaria que tenía.

Se encontraba con una palidez preocupante, agitada y abrazando a la niña con férrea pasión. Una vez que el Sparda se encontró a su lado fue como si el alma de aquella dama regresara a su cuerpo, y dejando a su pequeña en brazos de aquel demonio preparo la cena. Todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora de dormir, en la cual decidió hacerlo con la pequeña en su habitación. Antes de la media noche las lecturas de Virgil fueron interrumpidas con golpes insistentes a su puerta.

- Adelante –dijo secamente sin levantarse del sillón, pero levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mujer sujetando a su hija dormida en uno de sus brazos.

- Virgil… -su voz acongojada llamó la atención del mencionado- ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche? –Aquello causo una de esas peculiares sorpresas que la mujer le causaba- por favor tengo tanto miedo.

El hombre dejó a un lado el grueso tomo, se dirigió a la cama dejando ante la vista de la mujer la sensual figura envuelta en unos pants y el torso descubierto permitiendo observar su cuerpo musculoso. El sonrojo de la mujer se hizo presente pero desapareció al ver como Virgil distendía la cama en un solo movimiento.

- Acuéstate.

- Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, no quiero incomodarte –pero la fulminante mirada de él la hizo guardar silencio y tomar la invitación. Se acurrucó junto a su hija tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero después de varias horas abrió los ojos encontrando al hombre aún sumido en su lectura- ¿podrías acostarte con nosotras?

El hombre cerró el libro y apagó la luz de la lámpara puesta en la mesa de noche, se acerco a la cama colocándose al otro extremo, inmediatamente se sintió invadido por el calor y olor de ambas mujeres.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –menciono al observar cómo los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Hay… un asesino –dijo al tiempo que se acercaba más al varonil cuerpo con su pequeña hija entre ambos, corporalmente demostrando que sólo deseaba protegerla- aparecieron varios cuerpos se dicen que tres, de mujeres sin importar edad… la única característica es el cabello negro. Pensaba inscribir a Gil a la guardería, pero ahora, yo no creo.

- No deberías permitir que se apegue a los humanos de esa forma –mencionó tajantemente- evita que mi protegida se vea influenciada de una especie tan baja.

- Virgil, Gil y yo somos humanas –le respondió un poco molesta.

- Toda especie tiene singularidades –termino la conversación tajantemente.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Observo hacia la casa, todo se encontraba tranquilo, posteriormente recordando aquella noche como una que jamás pudo olvidar, la mano de Ángela posada sobre su pecho y su cabeza sobre el brazo masculino al cual utilizó de almohada. Nunca pudo sacar de su mente aquel instante en el cual despertó encontrándolas arremolinadas a su cuerpo, como un oasis en el desierto, ambas madre e hija se aferraban a el como el guerrero que daría su vida por ellas.

Hasta ahora no podía responderse la pregunta si morirá por ellas, cuando pensaba que no sería capaz de tal acto de bondad, situaciones extrañas les asaltaban amenazando la vida de esos delicados seres, siendo él sin esperar petición alguna quien resolviese o exterminase cualquier peligro, desde recuperar un libro de la familia Blackthorn, mantener alejado al padre cazador de brujas de aquella mujer, desaparecer un asesino serial. No entendía qué le pasaba, cuando reflexionaba de esa forma sobre su vida se frustraba y enfadaba consigo mismo, preguntándose ¿quién usaba a quién? Pero los ojos de aquellas féminas le hacían olvidar cualquier duda sobre la bondad que puede existir en un humano, un corazón puro a pesar de los años y el dolor.

Cansado de sus pensamientos decidió dormir unas horas, antes de llegar a su estancia decidió cerciorarse de que la pequeña estuviera en su habitación, pero no fue una sorpresa no encontrarla ahí, caminó a su propia alcoba encontrando sobre su enorme cama el diminuto cuerpo perdido entre aquellas mantas. Pasó de largo adentrándose al cuarto de baño, tomando una rápida y fría ducha, para luego envolverse en los pants y una camiseta oscura. Se recostó junto al infantil cuerpo quien al sentirlo se acerco amoldándose a su cuerpo.

- "_¿Esto significa ser padre?_" –se cuestionaba al sentir la paz que le causaba aquel ser.

_**Flash Back.**_

- Conocí una niña en el colegio –decía sombríamente Gil observando como el mayor preparaba una merienda con diferentes frutas en ausencia de su madre; la pequeña hacía un par de semanas se había adentrado al mundo escolar- me ha repetido algo sobre una persona a la cual se le llama papá, no sabía de quién hablaba y me explicó que es como una mamá solo que en hombre, ¿eres mi padre? –aquella pregunta hizo que el hombre quedara paralizado, respiró profundamente y se enfrento a los orbes jade.

- No soy tu padre –dijo secamente tratando de darle normalidad.

- ¿Quién es mi padre? ¿Por qué no esta con mamá y conmigo? –cuestionó haciendo una mueca de seriedad que le daba un semblante dulce a su rostro.

- Los adultos tienes diversas razones para no estar juntos –la niña se encontraba sumida en pensamientos- cuando crezcas seguramente tu madre te explicará todas esas razones.

- ¿Qué es diversas?

- Diferentes –después de ello continuó con su labor, pero el silencio sepulcral le indicó que vendrían mas preguntas, que no le correspondía responder.

- Entonces ¿si tengo un papá?

- Todos tenemos un padre y una madre –coloco un tazón pequeño frente a la niña quien no tocó bocado alguno hasta que se le adjunto un tenedor.

- Esa niña me molesta –mencionó con tristeza- no me gustan que me molesten, yo la ignoro pero hace que otros niños también me molesten.

Virgil observó a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la pequeña, había escuchado gran parte de la conversación y las lagrimas se agolpaban sobre sus ojos.

- Si mi padre se encuentra lejos, ¿es mi padre?, dijeron que un papá hace lo mismo que una mamá, sólo que así se le dice por que es un hombre, como cuando dices maestro y maestra, el maestro es un hombre y maestra una mujer… mamá es mujer y papá es hombre –El Sparda la observó satisfecho con su forma de analizar las cosas- entonces tú serías mi padre, tú eres como mi madre sólo que hombre –el momento causó tensión sobre todo a los adultos.

- Cariño –intervino Ángela- Virgil no es tu padre, él no vive con nosotros, pero cuando crezcas más te prometo platicarte todo.

- Pero ¿Qué hace el padre que no está con su hijo? ¿Cómo es mi padre? –cuestionó la niña enfadándose al no entender a los adultos.

- Lo que sucede es que las mamás y papás son los que ayudan a los niños hermosos como tú a nacer –pero justo al momento en el cual mencionó la ultima palabra se arrepintió.

- ¿Qué es nacer? –La mayor observó al Sparda quien parecía divertido en aquella situación.

- Es cuando una mamá y un papá se abrazan tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte y con mucho, mucho amor que hacen que un lindo bebe como tú llegue, para ser cuidado por ellos –la niña analizó un poco lo que decía su madre pero antes de que preguntara la mayor respondió- pero a veces algún papa tiene que irse y no pueden quedarse juntos todos –De nuevo el silencio.

- Entonces… deben existir dos clases de padres, los que abrazan a la mamá fuerte para traer a un bebé y los que cuidan al bebé, como Virgil –menciona esto observando al hombre de pelo blanco.

Satisfecho por aquella inteligencia, se acercó a la pequeña acariciándole los lacios cabellos oscuros y revolviéndoselos suavemente.

- Está bien –menciono al alejarse- termínate todo.

Caminaba hacia la playa, estaba varios metros lejos cuando sintió el cuerpo adulto femenino abrazarse a su espalda, un olor salado le impregnaba y no era del mar, sabía que lloraba. Los brazos de ella le rodeaban el torso y sus manos se apretaban sobre su abdomen, ella aspiraba deleitada la fragancia de esa ancha y firme espalda.

- Gracias –mencionaba tratando de controlar el llanto, haciéndola tartamudear.

- Ella es mi protegida y me deleita su inteligencia –sincerándose un segundo.

- Se parece a ti –bromeó al tiempo que decía la verdad.

- Esperemos que no.

- Yo espero que si, al menos en todas tus virtudes.

- ¿Van a tener un bebé? Se abrazan muy, muy fuerte –interrumpió Gil, inmediatamente Ángela se apartó.

- No corazón, los abrazos para tener un bebé son mucho mas fuertes y sólo se dan entre adultos.

- Ustedes son grandes y me gustaría ver como es un bebé –mencionó caminando hacia su héroe y tomándole la mano- pero que Virgil sea su papá así se abrazarían muy fuerte.

- Cariño… -La mujer estaba perdida en qué debía hacer o decirle a esa niña, su ingenio iba en aumento y sin inhibición alguna. Entonces sintió la mano de la pequeña, siempre hacía eso para que los tres caminaran por la extensa playa, luego ella jugaba en algún lugar con las olas del mar al tiempo que los adultos intercambiaban ideas, conocimientos o el encantador y grato silencio, los tres observaban el atardecer y después volvían a casa para cenar, ducharse y dormir.

- Son temas de adultos que no deben importarte ahora, concéntrate en tus estudios –le salvo el albino, provocando un suspiro de alivio a la Blackthorn que le causaba gracia.

- Bien, padre.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

En ese momento el corazón de Virgil dio un vuelco como jamás lo hubiese hecho, caminaron y pasaron el resto de la tarde, pero cada vez que esa palabra resonaba en sus oídos todo cambiaba.

Observó de nuevo el pequeño cuerpo, quitó algunos mechones de cabello que tapaban el infantil rostro, acarició la suavidad de su piel y sin evitarlo, como algunas veces en secreto había hecho posó sus labios sobre la frente de la pequeña, y como en ocasiones anteriores (incluso de bebé) ella sonreía.

_**Continuara…**_

_**^^ Ohaiooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, creo que debo avisar que aquí es un poco de tiempo después a donde dejamos el capitulo anterior, iré poco a poco narrando sucesos que hayan pasado en ese transcurso de tiempo, pero creo se dan una idea de lo importante que son las Blackthorn para Virgil y viceversa. Espero les guste como sigue la historia, es de amor no puedo negarla, y ese hombre es sexy, sexy, SEXY. *-* por otra parte o.o solo digo que este miércoles actualizo. **_

_**Un enorme saludo a las personas que leen el fic, pero debido a que solo tengo el nick de los que dejan review a ellos se los mandos personalmente. Gracias por leer n.n**_

**ÁNGEL: **sip, Virgil es sexy (comienza a babear… regresa a la normalidad limpiando su rostro) espero te siga gustando la historia n.n.

**Seidaku-1988: **cuando lo tienes fácil no lo valoras, jajaja xD espero te haya gustado este capitulo, esta es una faceta de Virgil muy nueva en fanfiction, al menos no e leeido ninguno donde sea un papi *-* de solo imaginarlo me derrito, aunque… simplemente cualquier cosa de Virgil me derrite, jajaj xD espero te guste y gracias por tus animos. T.T las 30 hora de desvelo continuo (este fin de semana) han valido la pena para adelantar el fic, aunque creo me han quedado fofos, xD como sea o.o actualizo el miércoles nee? Espero os guste como va ahora.

**Pizza (antes: pie de limón)**: tu y yo venimos de la misma escuela de comida chatarra, xD como sea me antojas, xD espero te guste el capitulo, con ese Virgil para mi es sexy, y sobre Virgil bueno realmente el nombre original es Virgilio, pero quien demonios le escribirá asi, esta mas bonito Virgil o Vergil que es en ingles, n.n espero sigas pendiente del fic, actualizo el miércoles.

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


	15. Capitulo 15, Pretendiente

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 15: "Pretendiente"**_

Ángela regresó de su viaje con el mejor estado de animo desde hacia mucho tiempo sintiéndose al fin realizada y revitalizada como mujer independiente. Participar en un concurso de fotografía al principio le provoco miedo pero la insistencia de sus compañeros de trabajo y de alguna forma el apoyo de Virgil le brindaron la fuerza para arriesgarse. Volver con el tercer lugar a casa solo le dio mas valor para seguir plasmando con su lente la belleza que podía captar y en ese instante una bella imagen pasaba frente a ella, quien colocada en el ventanal de su habitación enfocaba su lente sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de capturar las dos personas sobre la arena.

Ambos Virgil se encontraban en una concentración enérgica, sorprendente para la edad de la menor. Hacia poco mas de seis meses que habían comenzado a practicar con la katana de madera, debido a que la pequeña se había mostrado enamorada de Yamato y el mayor parecía ver en ella una legitima sucesora de esta formidable arma, pero tener tal honor era algo que costaba demasiado esfuerzo y disciplina, un pago que la pequeña decidió proporcionar. Al principio los entrenamientos eran pequeños movimientos de coordinación y fuerza, lentamente se extendieron en tiempo y ejercicios en los cuales Gil manejaba aquella arma atacando a su "padre" con movimientos fuertes, certeros y elegantes.

Las fotografías que la Blackthorn captaba de su hija en diversas ocasiones o mejor dicho en la mayoría era junto al Sparda, quien siempre mostraba ese rostro estoico, aun cuando Ángela podría jurar que con el paso de esos años los ojos del albino daban indicios de un brillo, una chispa de vida.

Una alarma le saco de su afición, dejando la cámara a un lado observo el reloj que marcaba las siete y treinta minutos, a las ocho terminaría el entrenamiento que comenzaba puntualmente a las seis de la mañana. De ante mano estaba consiente que estarían pronto exigiéndole (en sentido figurado) el desayuno, así que dejo de observarles para adentrarse en la cocina.

- Ya esta el desayuno para servirse –dijo al escucharles entrar.

Espero unos minutos mas, a que se dieran un rápido baño y bajaron a tomar las crepas con fruta y crema que preparo. En su mente la mujer veía divertido como su pequeña era una reproducción de cada acción hecha por el Sparda, claro que también tenia como cualquier niño aptitudes a su edad, como esa tendencia de bailar cuando estaba comiendo o leyendo, moviendo sus piernas al aire y sus hombros a un ritmo que solo ella escuchaba.

- Mamá ¿iré a la fiesta de pijama del colegio? –interrumpió la niña rompiendo ese habitual silencio.

- Cariño, aun no lo se, ¿quieres ir? –respondió condescendiente.

- Ana ira, ella es mi amiga y jugamos mucho, me dijo que le gustaría que fuera por que si no voy, ella no se divertirá.

- ¿Y las niñas que te molestaba?

- Ana no deja que nadie me moleste, me gustaría estar con mi amiga –decreto la pequeña decidida, Ángela observo en silencio a Virgil quien termino los alimentos, recogió los trastes y se retiro, a la pequeña no le paso desapercibido, cuando el mayor se encerró en el estudio menciono a su madre en tono triste- padre no gusta que comparta tanto tiempo con los humanos.

- Tu padre es mitad humano cariño –refuto un poco enfadada por la actitud del Sparda.

- El no quiere que me vuelva débil –suspiro un momento- seguiré con mi libro.

- El del alfabeto Gil –menciono cuando la niña bajo del taburete, la menor le miro como en suplica- debes desarrollar mas tu lectura.

- Pero el demoniaco es mucho más sencillo.

- Lo se cariño –dijo poniéndose a su altura y sujetándole de los hombros- pero aun así debes aprender bien a leer y escribir, no solo en demoniaco, esfuérzate un poco mas y te comenzare a enseñar botánica.

- No quiero aprender botánica –menciono seriamente cruzándose de brazos en un delicioso puchero infantil- quiero hacer magia, lanzare espadas de hielo como papa.

- Esta bien, pero la herbolaria es parte de tu herencia y debes aprenderla… incluso para ayudar a tu padre.

- Me esforzare mas mamá –se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de su madre para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- te amo mami.

- Yo te amo a ti princesa, ahora ve a estudiar.

La mujer se puso de pie para comenzar a limpiar la cocina, al tiempo que su retoño se dirigía a la habitación junto al Sparda para continuar sus estudios.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Virgil se encontraba apoyando a Gil con su lectura, despues de medio minuto que el aparato dejo de sonar la puerta se abrió.

- Me han llamado del trabajo pidiéndome si podría asistir para apoyarles en un evento.

- Pero mamá es sábado –contrario la pequeña afligida.

- Lo se cariño, pero me necesitan, solo será un par de horas, prometo que cuando regrese jugaremos el resto del día.

- Este bien –dijo corriendo a abrazarla, la mujer observo al Sparda quien siquiera se digno a mirarla.

- No es necesario que lo digas –volviéndose a sumir a la lectura demoniaca.

- Gracias, prometo que te proporcionare mas libros –levantando en brazos a su pequeña le lleno de besos- pórtate bien cariño, volveré lo mas pronto posible.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche había caído profunda, era más de media noche y Virgil se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando pacientemente algún indicio de Ángela.

- ¿Mamá aun no llega? –dijo la pequeña bajando de las escaleras, tallando sus ojos se veía sumamente tierna vestida en ese pijama de princesa rosado. Camino hasta el hombre y con esfuerzo subió sobre sus piernas hasta abrazarse a su cuello y cintura (las piernas)- estoy preocupada por ella.

- Vamos por tu abrigo –dijo levantándola en brazos.

Camino hasta la habitación de la niña y buscando en el armario saco un abrigo de tela en color rojo, se lo puso aun manteniéndola suspendida sujeta a su cuerpo, para dirigirse hacia fuera de la casa no sin antes tomar a Yamato.

Una vez fuera de la casa, respiro la fresca brisa salada, pero no se movió un milímetro debió al sonido de un vehículo, espero algunos minutos hasta que logro divisar unas luces acercándose a una velocidad lenta. La paciencia era una virtud del Sparda quien decidió esperar a que llegara el mueble, el cual desconoció inmediatamente. Escuchaba la suave respiración de la pequeña que había quedado de nuevo dormida profundamente en aquellos brazos en los cuales se sentía protegida. Decidió regresar a la casa, recostó a la niña en su cama y desde su habitación observo el andar del coche.

Entre mas se acerco el automóvil no reconocía de quien podría ser, Gian ya no vivía en las cercanías, mudándose a una gran ciudad para tomar una especialidad en medicina, los amigos que Ángela forjo en su trabajo reconocía el transporte de cada uno. El vehículo se detuvo y unos segundos después un alto y fornido hombre de cabello castaño corto y una apariencia de varios días sin rasurarse, definitivamente Virgil no le conocía.

Los puños del Sparda se apretaron haciendo que sus nudillos tornaran blancos, aquel hombre abrió la puerta del copiloto, dándole su mano a Ángela para que saliera, le acompaño hasta la puerta y varios minutos después regreso a su automóvil y se marcho. Escucho el andar de la mujer por la casa y subir las escaleras, como seguramente fue a ver que su hija se encontrara bien, segundos después se escucho el golpe en la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Lamento no haber llegado temprano –dijo la mujer tras la puerta- se me ha descompuesto la camioneta, buenas noches.

El hombre no se inmuto ante aquellas palabras solo decidió seguir observando el vacio, caer al cielo era el ejemplo que Gil le había dado de cómo era el vacio, pero el sentía ese hueco dentro de si mismo.

- "_¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?_" –se recriminaba el albino.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Se encontraban desayunando tranquilos, la seriedad del Sparda era más sepulcral que nunca, y las preguntas de la pequeña Gil eran agobiantes.

- ¿Entonces se a descompuesto tu auto mami? –Volvió a preguntar la niña- ¿pero como llegaste a casa?

- Una persona muy amable me hizo el favor de traerme a casa, las personas del taller me han dicho que posiblemente hoy este lista.

Un silencio sepulcral se mantuvo pero el ambiente parecía viciado de tensión. Los orbes jade buscaban en aquella afonía encontrarse con la tundra de aquella alma demoniaca, pero el estaba indispuesto a mostrarse ante ella y eso la llegaba a lastimar de sobremanera. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Ángela no sabia si agradecer que terminara la tensión o maldecir que seguramente le llamada sería de su empleo para que hiciera otra cobertura de eventos. Se levanto observando como el Sparda siquiera se inmutaba a reconocer su existencia.

- ¿Diga? –Contesto en el teléfono cercano a la cocina- ¡Gian que alegría! –Ángela decidió enfrascarse en la conversación con su amigo, que resultaba ser un alivio en aquellos momentos, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a llamar a la puerta.

Gil corrió a enterarse de quien llamaba abriendo descuidadamente, el Sparda le siguió de cerca por cualquier razón que pudiese ocurrir, así fue como un la pequeña se encontró frente a un hombre el cual Virgil reconoció como el de la noche anterior.

- Hola –dijo sorprendido el hombre- ¿se encuentra Ángela?

- ¿Mamá? ¿Quién la busca? –la pequeña observo al hombre vestido con un traje sastre a manera informal, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que portaba en su mano.

- Mi nombre es Marcelo –el hombre observo como la pequeña parecía una copia exquisita de aquella mujer que un día anterior conoció.

- ¿Qué quiere aquí? –dijo esta vez Virgil de forma amenazadora.

- Yo, solo quisiera ver a Ángela Blackthorn, vengo por ella para que recoja su camioneta –pero antes de que el Sparda pudiese contestar algo, la mencionada se encontraba en la puerta.

- Marcelo, ¿sucede algo?

- Solo me entere que tu vehículo estaba reparado y decidí venir por ti para llevarte, es un largo camino y seguro un taxi te cobraría una fortuna.

- Eres muy amable… pasa por favor –dijo abriéndole completamente el paso.

- Espérame padre –dijo la pequeña quien se dio cuenta que el Sparda se encerraría en la biblioteca. Ángela y Marcelo observaron como desaparecían ella sonrió indicándole el camino a la estancia, en tanto el le entregaba el hermoso arreglo floral.

- Que amable gracias –decía al caminar hacia la cocina buscando un lugar donde ponerlas en agua. El prefirió seguirla.

- Ángela espero no causarte problemas con tu esposo –aquello realmente sorprendió a la mujer que olvido por ese momento lo que hacia- anoche no mencionaste que fueras casada, yo realmente me siento apenado.

- ¿Por qué me dices tales cosas? –pregunto confundida.

- Bueno, desde hace meses te vi y estaba asombrado por tu belleza, no había tenido la oportunidad o el valor para acercarme a ti, pero ayer que atendiste el evento en el hotel… bueno fue un placer invitarte aunque fuese un refresco y sobre todo haberte ayudado con lo de tu coche –para tal momento la piel de Ángela competía con la de un tomate- yo no sabia que fueses casada.

- En verdad me… alagan tus palabras… pero yo me refería a… lo que mencionabas de… tener un esposo.

- Bueno, esa pequeña es tu hija ¿no es así? Y el hombre junto a ella, le llamo padre.

- Virgil solo es un amigo muy cercano a mi familia, el a sido un padre para Gil, pero no somos pareja o algo similar –aclarando esto, poco a poco el color de la mujer comenzó a recuperarse, y Marcelo parecía haber recuperado una esperanza.

- No quisiera incomodarte Ángela, pero si tu me permitieses conocerte mejor, me encantaría ser tu amigo –dijo el hombre tomando la delicada mano femenina a la cual alzo y acerco sus labios para depositar un gentil beso.

El sonrojo de la Blackthorn volvía a su rostro, pero sus ojos se dieron cuenta de la presencia tras de Marcelo, Virgil había observado todo y como llego se marcho en aquel silencio sepulcral. El albino se dirigió al estudio hundiéndose en el sillón tratando de concentrarse en la lectura sobre las puertas infernales, pero salteaba palabras y párrafos debido a que a su mente solo llegaba el atormentado momento de ver aquel cortejo, ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza y la disciplina que desde joven comenzó a forjar para mantener a un margen sus emociones lentamente desaparecía en un abismo directo al infierno.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Gil observaba el camino hacia el pueblo donde se encontraba el trabajo de su madre, estaba confundida, ella no quería ir con ese hombre pero su madre le pidió les acompañara, que solo seria un par de horas. Suspiro observando los frondosos árboles, deseaba volver a casa con su padre, pero su madre le dijo que debía permitirle un momento en solitario. Escuchaba vagamente a ese hombre tratando de sacarle conversación, pero sus respuestas eran sencillas.

- ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña Gil? –insistía el mayor.

- Tres –decía sin mucho entusiasmo, y Ángela se apeno un poco por la ausencia de vivacidad en su hija, imitación a su héroe.

- Eres una pequeña princesita aun, casi una bebé.

- No soy pequeña, pronto cumpliré los cuatro años, para ti soy pequeña debido a que tienes mucho tiempo cumpliendo años, pero para otros niños ya soy grande –se defendía apasionadamente la niña- además mi padre dice que soy muy inteligente, que pienso mucho mas que otros adultos tontos –El hombre quedo sorprendido y observando fugazmente a la madre quien solo sonrió en respuesta.

- y dime ¿ te gusta ver la televisión? –insistía el hombre.

- No se que es eso –menciono la pequeña tajantemente- esa pregunta me molesta por que los niños de mi escuela hablan mucho sobre la televisión pero no entiendo a que se refieren.

- Bueno la televisión es… -pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por la madre.

- Marcelo, nosotros no contamos con ese aparato, no creemos que traiga nada bueno por ello presidimos de el, en nuestra casa preferimos la lectura.

- Entiendo, disculpa –pero la mujer solo sonrió reconfortándolo y tocando su mano para esto, gesto que no le agrado tanto a su hija, cuando la mujer se distancio totalmente de Marcelo, este prosiguió en su intento de conocer a Gil- entonces les gusta la lectura ¿te gustan los cuentos de princesas?

- Prefiero los cuentos de demonios –dijo seriamente, Marcelo casi sale de la carretera por la sorpresa y antes de que dijese algo el grito infantil les llama la atención- ¡Mami! ¡La feria!

- Si gustas puedo invitarlas –mención el mayor a la dama de cabellos negros.

- Gracias, no se que decir.

- No –Contesto tajantemente la menor- mi padre nos llevara a la feria.

Marcelo sonrió resignado, algo en el le hacia entender que si no se ganaba a esa pequeño engendro la madre no le podría dar oportunidad alguna, pero Ángela le había cautivado y estaba decidido a conquistarla así tuviera por rival al misterioso hombre de cabello platinado.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando las Blackthorn llegaron a casa, Virgil se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar tomando un té, cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta.

- Buenas noches padre –dijo la pequeña Gil pasando como un rayo hacia su habitación, y al llegar a esta cerrarla de un portazo.

A Virgil realmente aquello le sorprendió, esa niña no era maleducada y menos se enfadaba a menos que tuviese hambre o sus horas de sueño fueran escasas. Tras de la pequeña apareció la madre, quien mostraba un rostro cansado, observo al Sparda quien se puso de pie y en silencio se dirigió a donde la pequeña. Dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta y se adentro sin esperar respuesta alguna, la pequeña peleaba con sus zapatos y el se inclino para ayudarle.

- Ese tal Marcelo me los amarro sin que yo se lo pidiera, dijo algo de que ayudaba a sus sobrinas de mi edad con eso –miro hacia la ventana en un gesto tan adulto que tomaba un contexto caricaturesco al venir de ella- no es culpa mía que su familia sea retrasada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ese hombre invito a mamá a un lugar llamado cine, entonces ella acepto y fuimos antes a comer unas hamburguesas en un restaurante de enorme con M que daba un horrible juguete y sabor espantoso –Virgil tomo asiento cómodamente junto a ella- luego entramos a ese lugar grandote y llegamos a un cuarto oscuro. Me dijeron que lo que veía se llamaba película pero era tonta de un perro cobarde y unos tipos que disque buscaban fantasmas, me molesto que se burlaran de los demonios de aquella forma.

- Los humanos buscan diversas formas para dejar de temer a lo que no entienden, pueden burlarse o rendirles tributo.

- ¿Qué es rendir tributo?

- Que los traten como Dioses que les ayudaran.

- ¿No hacen eso? –la pequeña acomodo su cabeza sobre la pierna del Sparda en tanto el peinaba con sus dedos el sedoso cabello oscuro.

- Los demonios somos guerreros, podemos hacer muchas cosas somos libres, pero no cumplimos deseos, lo entenderás poco a poco.

- Yo quiero ser un guerrero… como tu papá –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caerse dormida. El mayor la alzo en brazos para acomodarla dentro de su cama. Acaricio su rostro como un ciego queriendo memorizarle, estaba por acercarse a besar su frente cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Ángela se adentro a la habitación observando como su hija le había cambiado el semblante a uno mucho mas tranquilo.

- Estaba enfadada conmigo –menciono quedadamente, pero el portador de Yamato no le presto atención caminando de largo, se encontraron hombro a hombre en el marco de la puerta.

- Si deseas arriesgar tu vida, puedes hacerlo… pero no puedo proteger a Gil estando tan lejos. Que no se repita el que se encuentre fuera en altas horas de la noche.

La Blackthorn se quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras, sin pensar siquiera que podría decirle, por una parte sentía humillación y tristeza, por el otro entendía a Virgil. En otro lado de la casa, el mayor de los gemelos Sparda analizaba su vida en aquellos momentos.

- "_¿Por que?, ¿Por qué?... por ellas me siento… ¿posesivo?_"

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, y bueno acepto soy una romantica empedernida, xD lo siento. **_

_**Un saludo enrome a las personas que leen el fic, pero como siempre les digo, solo puedo agradecer directamente a quien deja review. (tengo el anónimo así que siquiera tienes que tener cuenta) **_

**Misha Keehi: **Bueno me alegro que te guste, xD realmente si es maravilloso ese hombre, pero es demasiado perfecto para existir, xD gracias por tus animos.

**Angel: **gracias por interesarte en la historia, y pues deseo cumplido aun no termina, deben sufrir un poco mas. Y gracias por lo de lista, ^^ aun que no me creo tal.

**Jun tao:** Gracias por seguir el fic, lamento no poder estar actualizando al mismo ritmo en fanfic. Es pero como te mencione, ^^U esa pagina la mayor parte del tiempo me aparece caducada, pero muchas gracias por tu interés y seguirle hasta aca.

_**A todos les mando un beso y un gran abrazo, les digo que el sábado actualizo y recuerden ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


	16. Capitulo 16, Cena

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 16: "Cena"**_

Aquella era una noche especial, una en la cual un grupo pequeño de personas se había reunido en la casa Blackthorn para celebrar el aniversario de Ángela.

Virgil no degustaba la convivencia con los amigos de la Blackthorn, pero al primero cumpleaños de esta en la cual también hubo una cena con dos compañeras de su nuevo empleo y Gian, el mayor de los gemelos Sparda había rechazado la asistencia a esa pequeña cena, causando que la joven de cabellos azabache se entristeciera por días.

Así que finalmente se encontraba otro año ahí sentado en la sala, observando con aburrimiento como Gian adulaba a su pequeña sobrina, a quien colmaba de regalos. Las dos amigas de Ángela, una mujer de mas de 30 años de edad, rasgos comunes, cabello y ojos castaños con piel ligeramente bronceada, de nombre Dayana y Midori, una joven extravagante de la edad mas o menos la edad de Ángela, alta de cabello teñido verde y ojos marrón oscuro; el único invitado extra era Marcelo.

Los invitados tendrían treinta minutos de haber llegado, a excepción de Gian que hizo presencia desde temprano, compartiendo tiempo con la mujer que fuese como su hermana y la pequeña Gil, su sobrina.

Una media sonrisa se poso en los labios del Sparda al ver como Ángela bajaba por las escaleras, complacido de que usara el regalo que desde temprano le entrego pero inquieto por la reacción de su cuerpo al verla.

Envuelta en un vestido hasta las rodillas en tono rosa pálido, de apariencia straple con mangas cortas a la altura del escote, ceñido de su pecho a la cintura y de su cadera hasta los muslos, el final de la falda levemente holgada, calzada en sandalias a tono y su cabello suelto recogido medianamente a moño.

- ¡Bellísima! –había dicho en voz alta Marcelo, acercándose a recibir a la hermosa dama. Tomándole de la mano para besarla suavemente, gesto que le pareció incomodo al estoico hombre de ojos azules.

La mayoría de los invitados sabían como era Virgil, ya fuese por como hablaba Ángela de el, como una buena persona pero sumamente seria o por que ya habían ido a la casa de la Blackthorn conociendo de cerca esa "seriedad" del albino.

Ante los ojos azules los sucesos pasaban como si fuese una película, como si los personajes a su alrededor no fuesen reales mas haya de las pequeñas Blackthorn y tal vez Gian quien era el mas cercano a ellas. Este ultimo estaba asombrado, por segunda vez desde la presencia del semidemonio, este corría con la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga. La casa se adornaba de hermosas y diversas flores tanto locales como extranjeras, se contrataba un banquete con todos los servicios incluidos, la cena era celebrada al exterior de la casa exquisitamente adornada con flores y antorchas que iluminaban esplendorosamente, finalmente ambientado con delicada música instrumental de una banda que tocaba hasta el final de la velada.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La platica era agradable, de intereses triviales. Los presentes poca importancia daban al silencio del hombre de cabellos blancos, que a mitad de la cena se retiro con la pequeña en brazos, pues se quedo dormida en la silla.

Ángela deseo acompañarle pero una mirada del hombre, le indico que atendiera a sus invitados. Así pronto Virgil se vio alejado del bullicio de la gente, que aun cuando no le molestaban totalmente, no le complacía la presencia, lo único que le hacia aceptar estar en aquel lugar era la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Ángela.

- "¿pero que demonios pienso? Cada vez estoy mas enfermo" –se recriminaba a si mismo, al tiempo que cambiaba las ropas de la pequeña Gil- "Yo no siento nada por nadie… siquiera tengo lazos de afecto por mi propio hermano, es imposible que desarrolle algún afecto por Ángela, solo es atracción… una atracción que esta frustrándome"

Observo como la pequeña descansaba placida en su cama, abrazando con fuerza aquel extraño muñeco de trapo que su madre le hizo… objeto al cual le encontraba un cierto parecido con el mismo, pero al preguntárselo a la Blackthorn, ella simplemente le respondido que era una tradición familiar. Todas las niñas Blackthorn tenían un muñeco similar al maestro Sparda, este era idéntico a Virgil, con los detalles de su gabardina azul y resto de las ropas.

Acaricio el suave cabello obscuro, e instintivamente la pequeña sonrió entre sueños, susurrando un dulce "papi" que provocaba emociones irracionales en aquel hombre, emociones que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar ante nadie.

- "Suficiente es que ella pueda leerme" –pensaba resignado al aceptar el profundo lazo que creo con aquella criatura- Descansa –susurro dando un suave beso en la frente infantil.

Se encerró en la habitación el resto de la noche, sin ánimos de regresar a la cena para seguir soportando la adulación de Marcelo y el alboroto de sus amigas, hablando escandalosamente sobre lo galante que fuese el sujeto.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela observo como todos se retiraban, sus amigas, Marcelo y finalmente los empleados de aquella noche. Suspiro cansada por la agitación de cumplir un año mas de vida. Estaba a un costado de la casa donde observo el ultimo automóvil desaparecer para cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, recargándose cómodamente recibió feliz un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla.

- Estas hermosa –decía Gian, al momento que se alejaba de ella- déjame adivinar, es un regalo de el –ella solo asintió tímidamente- en verdad Angelita si tu no lo atrapas, lo hare yo, no importa lo serio que es.

- Aunque el sea tu tipo… dudo que tu seas el de el –sonrió Ángela al momento que caminaba tomada de la mano de su hermano, para sentarse frente a las escaleras de la casa- estoy confundida con mi vida Gian.

- ¿Lo dices por Marcelo? –Ángela solo asintió, sin darse cuenta que después de que todos los invitados y empleados se fueran, Virgil se encontraba fuera de la casa, nadie le había visto marcharse, pero el necesitaba caminar un rato, y ahora se encontraba entre las sombras como un ladrón escuchando aquella conversación.

- ¿Tu crees que…? –Ángela se mostraba confundida y nerviosa.

- ¿Qué si debes darte una oportunidad? –ella solo asintió, movimiento que no paso desapercibido por el Sparda- ¡claro que si! Ángela por favor eres una mujer muy joven, puedes volver a tener una relación, la pésima experiencia que tuviste con Adam no debe marcarte para siempre.

- Es solo que… Yo no quiero… no quisiera equivocarme de nuevo y volver a tener hijos, bueno no me imagino teniendo otro hijo sin padre –señalo sonrojándose.

- No necesitas hacer eso, ay infinidad de métodos anticonceptivos… y en caso de que no funcionen… bueno ahí tienes a Virgil, que es un excelente padre –dijo en broma.

- No creo que le guste ser padre sustituto de cuanto hijo le presente –sonrió con amargura- además mi experiencia sexual es nula… tengo miedo a ser rechazada.

- Bueno si tu experiencia es nula, no significa que no puedas aprender, seguro hay algún hombre dispuesto a mostrarte los secretos en la cama –esto mencionado pícaramente, que causo una emoción de enfado que si no fuera por el autocontrol del Sparda le había arrancando ahí mismo la cabeza- además a los hombres les gustan las mujeres sin experiencia para enseñarles.

- Sin experiencia, jóvenes y sin hijos –menciono desilusionada- además terminan siendo de lo peor.

- ¿Aun le amas, verdad? –inquirió el hombre acariciando el delicado rostro de su amiga, la cual solo asintió en silencio ocultando una lagrima- no es bueno amar… de esa forma, es demasiado doloroso… libérate de el, se feliz.

Virgil escuchaba cada palabra y observaba las reacciones de aquella mujer, aquella dama que le alteraba los nervios, que le provocaba reacciones y actitudes que jamás imagino. Y entonces sintió algo, de nuevo los sentimientos regresaban a el solo cuando fuese referente a esa mujer. Pero no reconocía el sentimiento, no podía compáralo a lo que alguna vez hubiese vivido, estaba molesto, frustrado, por alguna razón con ella estaba molesto y deseaba que aquellas respuestas fueran una negación.

- Mañana volveré… -dijo Gian abrazando a la mujer.

- Gracias por venir desde tan lejos –menciono- te hecho mucho de menos, desde que te mudaste a estudiar tu especialidad.

- Pero me tienes todo el tiempo, además voy a recetarte algo… te daré unas pastillas anticonceptivas –esto mencionado en un tono pícaro- tómalas, vive la vida… claro con cuidados, pero vívela Ángela, no tienes que casarte, o juntarte, mucho menos embarazarte, si lo deseas solo comparte la cama con esa persona, quítate ese amor no correspondido de la cabeza, intenta ver a Marcelo como hombre y si no puedes, le dices a esa persona y aceptas lo que te de o marca distancia.

- Tu ¿Qué harías? –pregunto tímidamente.

- Viviría, disfruta la vida, el sexo, tu juventud, y si encuentras el verdadero amor en el camino recíbelo con los brazos abiertos, si no al menos no tendrás que lamentarte cuando no puedas con tu cuerpo.

De entre las sombras el Sparda observo como se adentraban a la casa, pero por alguna razón que en su mente no deseaba reconocer, sentía una frustración que le impedía volver adentro. Observo la luna, esbelta y amarilla, malévola riéndose de su confusión.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

_**T.T como han sido crueles y ni un review me habeis dejado, . no les digo cuando actualizo.**_

_**Un enrome saludo a Will, mi correctora, y socia en pensamientos malévolos y pervertidos jajajaja. **_

_**Sin mas me despido, recuerden.**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


	17. Capitulo 17, Noche de Feria

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 17: "Noche de Feria"**_

Los ojos jade de la pequeña Gil brillaban con el fulgor de las luces de aquel pasillo lleno de puestos, los olores de comida, animales, gente y demás inundaba el ambiente, pero a la pequeña parecía no importarle, estaba impresionada por el numero de gente que asistió al evento. Hacia un año la pequeña presenció a la misma feria, pero no la recordaba de la misma forma, tal vez fuese por que la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso en los brazos cálidos de su padre, quien temía la pequeña fuese lastimada y ella poco observo su alrededor. Pero ahora todo era diferente, la mano firme de Virgil cubría la pequeña mano infantil, ella caminaba observando todo, como si descubriera poco a poco mundos nuevos en los mismos caminos que había recorrido.

Ángela se encontraba tras de ellos, el adulto estoico quien solo prestaba atención a la voz de su pequeña hija y a esta misma alegre como pocas veces solía demostrar. Una sonrisa sincera se poso sobre sus labios, se deleitaba ante la visión de Virgil dirigiendo a su pequeña Gil de cómo lograr ganar un pequeño pececillo dorado, pasaron varios minutos y el hombre seguía pagando turnos pero no tomaba el lugar de la pequeña para ganarle al pez, el era así, le formaba a su hija el carácter firme de no rendirse y conseguir por ella misma lo que deseaba, eso le agradaba de el, siendo una buena influencia para amabas.

Luego de varios minutos la pequeña Gil logro atrapar el pececillo que deseaba, saltando de felicidad en los brazos de su padre quien solo había revuelto suavemente su cabello. Para muchos tal acción parecería demasiado fría para una niña de tan pequeña edad o a cualquier persona quien demostrara aprecio tan desmesurado como Gil a Virgil y esta solo recibiese una palmada en respuesta de su cariño, pero ellos parecían entenderse sin palabra alguna, Virgil no debía decir nada para que esa niña sintiera un lazo afectuoso mas fuerte cada día hacia el, Ángela lo sabia, pero se entristecía que el mundo pensara que solo existen formas limitadas del cariño, no solo los abrazos y besos demostraban el amor, una sencilla caricia podía hacerlo. Suspiro con resignación al tiempo que seguía a las dos personas de su vida dirigirse hasta un lugar de dulces, aun cuando su mente se encontraba divagando en un momento de hacia un par de horas atrás.

_**Flash Back. **_

Ángela tomaba un café con Marcelo, hacia ya varios días que aquel encantador hombre se encargaba de colmarla de dulces detalles, desde mandarle flores, regalarle dulces o invitarla a tomar un café, todo con un respeto seductor.

La amistad se estaba formando con gran rapidez y Ángela comenzaba a sentirse mas cómoda con aquel hombre quien le regalaba momentos de conversaciones tan variadas haciéndola disfrutar los momentos largos o cortos que pasaba con el, pues podrían hablar de cosas triviales como el clima o el deleitarla con historias sobre algunos viajes que el había efectuado, pero el tema que mas llegaba a ella era cuando trataba de niños.

Marcelo no tenia hijos y estuvo casado en su juventud, pero aquel matrimonio termino debido a la diferencia de intereses, en cambio el hombre tenia dos hermosas sobrinas de la edad próxima a Gil, a las cuales el adoraba y que le motivaban a tener hijos… con la mujer indicada.

Pero estas indirectas pasaban algo desapercibidas a la Blackthorn. Ese día que disfrutaba un delicioso café acompañado de pastel, el tema salió a relucir, siendo importante para la dama de cabellos oscuros.

- ¿Entonces Virgil no es muy afectiva? ¿crees que eso sea bueno? –preguntaba interesando Marcelo.

- No lo tomes a mal, se que fue con la mejor intención del mundo regalarle una muñeca, es solo que Gil no suele ser muy expresiva con las personas… al menos no tan repentinamente. Solo dale tiempo, cuando se acostumbre a ti, veras lo cariñosa que es.

- Ángela no quisiera cuestionar tu forma de cuidar a tu hija, pero… ¿no piensas que ese hombre causa una influencia nefasta en tu hija?

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? –la mujer bajo la taza de café, pues sentía que podría derramar el contendió ante lo que fuese a decirle con aquel comentario que honestamente no le agrado.

- Solo pienso que las niñas, bueno todos los niños, deben disfrutar la infancia colmados de amor, siendo solo niños… por lo que vi de Virgil, bueno… tu hija es muy fría a comparación con muchos niños de su edad… Pero no creo sea problema de la niña, te reitero pienso que es causa de el, si ella estuviera mas… -pero se vio interrumpido súbitamente.

- Te pediré –decía la mujer levantándose de su asiento sumamente enfadada- que no critiques la forma en que criamos a Gil, te agradezco tus atenciones, pero no aceptare que nadie insinué que mi familia esta mal, Virgil y Gil son mi familia, el ha sido la mejor influencia que cualquier niño pudiera tener, es dulce, atento, estricto, pero quiere a mi hija mas que a nada… que mi hija no sea tan efusiva como otros niños no significa que sufra o este mal, simplemente ella es mucho mas inteligente que los niños promedio y no puede emocionarse con cualquier cosa.

- Ángela no fue mi…

- Buenas tardes Marcelo –menciono retirándose, sin mirar atrás.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Desde ese momento no había cruzado palabra con Marcelo, sentía un poco de pena y culpa, pero ralamente le molestaba cuando le insinuaba que su hija era "extraña", era verdad que a comparación de muchos niños que veía por su trabajo o en la escuela a la que asistía la pequeña no era tan efusiva y la forma en la cual hablaba a pesar de ser con palabras simples expresaba pensamientos muy profundos para su edad, pero eso no hacia que su hija o el "padre" estuviesen mal. Ellos eran cariñosos a su forma de ser.

- Te encuentras distraída –escucho aquella voz profunda pese al bullicio de la gente.

- Mami te habíamos perdido caminamos hasta otro juego, gane un oso y cuando volteamos estabas muy atrás… de hecho no te moviste.

- Lo siento cariño estoy distraída –dijo la mujer acariciando suavemente el suave cabello azabache- ¿quieres hacer algo especial?

- Quiero subirme a una maquina, pero no me lo han permitido por el tamaño –dijo tristemente la pequeña señalando un enorme juego lleno de llamativas luces, que giraba- Mamá quiero subirme a esa rueda que da muchas vueltas, por favor –rogo la pequeña.

- Cariño, no creo que puedas subirte, si te han dicho que no, deben tener una razón.

Observo la tristeza en los ojos de su hija y solo atino a sonreírle en consolación, pero la pequeña hizo aquella mirada de sufrimiento a los ojos de acero, quien después de algunos segundos de mirarse directamente, comenzó a moverse entre la multitud alejándose de ellas.

Ángela observo el cuerpo varonil de Virgil moverse ágilmente entre la masa, realmente se veía atractivo cuando vestía sus ropas normales o cuando engalanaba ropas mas comunes como en aquel momento con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, una camisa, saco y zapatos formales en igual tono. No importaba como se vistiese aquel hombre, realmente era atractivo.

- Madre ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto la niña jalándole la mano, lo que le hizo despertar.

- Claro pequeña ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –decía inclinándose un poco a ella.

- Te pusiste roja –menciono con simpleza.

- Debe ser el calor –sonrió y tomo la bolsita con el pequeño pescadito dentro- cargare esto por ti, caminemos lentamente en lo que regresa Virgil.

Caminaron un poco mas adelante hasta que se visualizo el cabello blanco resaltar ante aquel mar de personas. Ángela no pudo evitar sonreírse y apurar un poco mas el paso, pero entonces sintió un golpe, le habían empujado descuidadamente, solo atino a cerro los ojos esperando caer, al momento que soltaba la mano de su hija para no tirarle a ella también, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos entre su cintura le hizo entender que no se lastimaría, ese aroma tan conocido le envolvió el sentido del olfato deleitándola.

- Debes tener cuidado, aquí hay mas gente –menciono el hombre al colocarla con firmeza sobre el suelo, sin decir nada tomo a la pequeña en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre sujeto la extremidad de la madre.

Era verdad caminaban entre un gran numero de gente, quien les obligo a acercarse mucho mas, Ángela se había abrazado totalmente al cuerpo del Sparda, quien caminaba a un paso seguro y amabas Blackthorn sentían la protección con la fuerza que emanaba ese hombre tan solo en presencia.

Al llegar a los juegos mecánicos se percataron de las inmensas filas en cada una de las atracciones, pero el Sparda en silencio se dirigió al que la pequeña describió con anterioridad. Un extraño juego que giraba a gran velocidad, al tiempo que estaban sentados se elevaba.

No hicieron fila alguna, cosa que no sorprendió a Ángela, Virgil simplemente era así, tenia los medios y no dudaba en usarlos. Pero el peliblanco no subió a ese juego, ni a ningún otro de los que la pequeña quiso subir, simplemente observaba sin perderles de vista.

Pero en uno de los juegos surgió un problema, se habían subido en una especie de canasta sujeta a un enorme apéndice que daba una vuelta en 360 grados, además las canastillas giraban sobre su propio eje; se escuchaba a Gil gritar de emoción y con la vista del Sparda podía observar la cara de sufrimiento de Ángela viviendo aquellas emociones, pero un ruido extraño comenzó a hacerse presente las luces que corrían por los brazos de tremendo aparto se apagaron justo cuando uno se encontraba arriba, el joven que manejaba la maquina comenzaba a desesperarse pulsando botones sin reacción de la maquinaria y la canastilla por si sola se dio la vuelta dejando a la gente alzada de cabeza.

- ¡GIL!

Esa palabra hizo reaccionar al hombre de cabellos platinados, quien soltado todas las cosas que la pequeña había conseguido en aquella feria comenzó a saltar entre la maquinaria estática. Sus ojos escudriñaban la situación, Ángela sujetando a la pequeña Gil quien había resbalado del juego debido a su tamaño.

La gente alrededor quedo en silencio total, el hombre que normalmente viste gabán azul subía de forma rápida, logrado alcanzar a la pequeña quien peleaba contra si misma por no llorar.

- Sujétate con fuerza –dijo a la pequeña que de un solo movimiento de su brazo paso a su espalda.

La niña obedecido y con la fuerza que saco de su cuerpecito se abrazo del cuello del hombre, quien no bajo a suelo firme, volvió al del juego, sujeto en el asiendo del cual la pequeña había resbalado para comenzar a luchar con el seguro que presionaba a Ángela, hasta lograr romper la seguridad de este, sujeto el cuerpo de la mujer que se desmayo una vez que su hija fuera sujetada por aquel hombre de cabellos blancos.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Las explosiones se hicieron fuertes retumbando en los oídos femeninos. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, comenzando a recobrar la conciencia, sintiendo una calidez que le cubría y otra en la cual estaba recargada. Coloco una mano para impulsarse alejándose de la calidez en la cual se apoyaba observando se encontraba en el pecho de Virgil.

El Sparda estaba sentado sobre la hierba recargado en un frondoso árbol, entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho descansaba el cuerpo de Ángela cubierto con el saco que el vestía. Ella comenzó a removerse recobrando la conciencia, desubicada se tranquilizo hasta encontrar los profundos ojos azules.

- Esta bien –indicándole con la mirada que observara al frente.

La morena observo como su pequeña hija se veía feliz iluminada por los fuegos artificiales, sonriente sin rasguño alguno. Su risa inundaba los oídos de aquellos adultos, que se deleitaban ante los saltos y expresiones de la pequeña. Entonces ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino.

- No temas –susurro aquel hombre, al tiempo que le cubría la espalda con uno de sus brazos y con el otro levantaba el rostro de la mujer para que se encontraran sus miradas.

- Jamás temí tanto en mi vida –decía con amargura.

- Nunca permitiría les pasara algo –menciono con un sutil tono de pasión.

El corazón de Ángela comenzó a latir con fuerza, el aroma de aquel hombre inundaba el ambiente mas allá del delicioso aroma que podían expedir los arboles, con la caricia más sutil los dedos de Virgil limpiaron el rastro de lágrimas que habían recorrido las femeninas mejillas.

El Sparda no recordaba que Ángela se viera más frágil que en aquel momento, había terminado de limpiar el rastro de aquellas lágrimas pero sin entenderse seguía acariciando el rostro de aquella mujer, apenas y sentía el roce de su piel contra la de ella, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Las mejillas encendidas al igual que sus labios eran una tentativa, un deseo que se despertaba ante aquella cercanía se detono al sentir como ella acariciaba su rostro con ternura bajo la esperanza y la confianza que depositaba en el, nuevas lagrimas se asomaron por aquellos ojos esmeralda, lagrimas que le eran insoportables, que no deseaba ver, odiaba verla sufrir y mas por un error de el, un error que ella no le reñía.

- No es tu culpa –dijo leyendo su mente- no lo es –reafirmo al tiempo que le abrazaba con mas fuerza que antes, rodeándole con sus brazos la cintura masculina.

Fueron segundos deliciosos en los que sintió el cuerpo de Ángela embonar perfectamente al de el, una sensación que le maravillo al grado de perder en la inconsciencia, en la ausencia de control en su cuerpo que se movía solo, separando a la Blackthorn suavemente de el en una distancia mínima que solo le brindo el espacio justo para prenderse de los labios rojos de aquella mujer.

Al sentir aquel contacto, una corriente eléctrica se descargo sobre el cuerpo de ambos, sintiendo como si cayeran de una nube hacia la tierra y al tiempo dándoles una sensación mas deliciosa. El brazo del Sparda se deslizo hacia la espalda baja de la delicada figura y su otra mano hacia la nunca profundizando el beso, al tiempo que las extremidades de ella se sujetaban a sus ropa y se enredaban en los blancos cabellos.

La separación fue dolorosa y lenta, sabiendo que todo y nada había cambiado con aquel beso. Ambos evitaron sus miradas y en silencio ella se levanto para acercarse a su pequeña que aun veía ilusionada las luces de colores sobre el cielo. Pero Ángela lo ultimo que pensaba era en aquellos fuegos artificiales, estaba deleitada, y envuelta en aquel hombre, que al tener su chaqueta sobre los hombros no le ayudaba en mucho para volver a pensar normalmente, aun así no se la quitaría, deseando guardar ese delicioso aroma en su memoria manteniendo aquella prenda lo mas que pudiera sobre su cuerpo.

Virgil observo las figuras femeninas unos segundos desde su posición, su mente no quería pensar, no deseaba darse cuenta de la acción que cometió, pero no podía dejar de deleitarse con la vista de Ángela, los colores fulminantes de las luces que explotaban en el cielo hacían que su sedoso cabello oscuro brillase de diversos tonos. Pero había algo más, aquella mujer le estaba volviendo loco con esa figura que encontraba cada día mas atractiva. Internamente maldijo que siguiera con su chaqueta sobre los hombros, así podría ver como aquella blusa de tirantes negra que se cruzaba a la espalda permitía ver la cremosa piel de sus hombros y cuello, además los pantalones de mezclilla le ajustaban de la cadera hasta las rodillas marcando su figura, y todo aquello su chaqueta le cubría, por otra parte era mejor, pues ante sus pensamientos se sintió aturdido.

- "Me siento un adolecente" –se recrimino, al tiempo que se levantaba para colocarse al otro lado de la pequeña Gil, quien deleitada sujeto la mano de su madre y padre.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Hola me alegro que pasaran a leer, jajajaja lamento la presión de los reviews, bueno a las personas que me han dejado un poquito de su tiempo en un lindo pensamiento aquí les regreso eso.**_

**Misha Keehl: **n.n grax x leer el fic, tu eres la única que lo leyó en un principio jajaja al menos que me dejo review, me alegro que te gusten los oc, k eso es el verdadero reto. xD y si estoy dispuesta a golpearte con tal de las actualizaciones…. O.o a todo ¿Cuándo actualizas?

**Antano: **jajajaja me alegro que os aceptes, xD tal vez el prox sean largos, largos, pero ya se vera mas adelante, si entiendo lo difícil que es tener la pc estropeada, aunque yo me muero si le pasa a mi nena, jajaja hare lo posible por avanzar rápido los capítulos y subirles de dos en dos.

**Angel:** no te preocupes, se entiende que estén ocupados, a todos les pasa y no todo el mundo anda buscando con que distraerse para no hacer sus deberes, jaja me alegro que aun te interese, bueno siguen cortos los capítulos jaja, saludos.

**Jun Tao:** hola, no te preocupes, entiendo lo de tus problemas y realmente con todo mi corazón y mucho mas, deseo que pronto se resuelvan tus problemas, ¡¡¡te mando toda la energía positiva!!! Vamos que se que lo lograras rápido, no te desanimes. De hecho bueno… os daré algo que espero os anime… subiré tres capítulos para ti.

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

_**PD.- Bueno disculpen que quite y ponga el capitulo jajaja, solo que se me paso dejarles algo, estos son unos links que estaba navegando en youtube, y me enamore, realmente el primero es un lindo video, que realmente les encantara (al menos a mi me encanto) Solo unan espacios:**_

_**http: . com/ watch?v=6Oh0JfUp8eU&feature =channel_page**_

_**Este segundo link, es una muestra de tres videos que bueno un grupo de chicos hace, esto es de fans para fans, como nosotros creo que debemos apoyar el gran talento que tienen, y bien un comentario con una critica constructiva no les hara daño, ^^ desde ahora aviso, ¡SOY LA FAN # 1 DEL DUB DE AIRWOLF! o.o bajo aviso no hay engaño:**_

_**http: . com/watch?v= uh93PHmrkQY&feature= channel_page  
**_


	18. Capitulo 18, Vuelve pronto

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 18: "Vuelve pronto"**_

Por milésima vez desde hacia varios días Ángela pasaba sus dedos sobre sus labios, aún recordando con fervor el beso dado por el Sparda. Entonces dos perlas surcaron sus mejillas con pena. Observó cómo amanecía desde su ventana, un amanecer triste como desde hacía ya tres días, el tiempo que él había tomado para marcharse.

Recordaba con pena las dolorosas palabras que en su momento no pudo demostrar así le lastimaran en el alma "fue un error" le había dicho él, antes de salir por esa puerta "volveré" fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

- ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? –Se preguntaba entre los sollozos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo apoyando sus brazos en el marco de aquella ventana abierta, hundiendo su rostro entre éstos- ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de el? ¡Desearía no estar enamorada de ti! ¡Me duele tanto!

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

- ¿Cuándo regresará papá? –Insistía Gil otra vez por la mañana.

- No lo se cariño, él te dijo que volvería pronto ¿no es así? –para una madre, la tristeza de su hija preguntando por su padre le dolía en el alma.

- Me dijo que me acompañara al festival deportivo, recuerda que ese día es la pijamada en la escuela.

- Gil –dijo seriamente la mujer- no quiero que te sientas triste si Virgil no alcanza a llegar, recuerda que se fue por que tenia asuntos pendientes que resolver.

- Si mamá –decía con tristeza. En el momento llamaron a la puerta con insistencia.

- Termina tu desayuno, iré a revisar –Ángela se acerco a la puerta encontrándose con un hombre totalmente extraño- ¿diga?

- ¿Familia Blackthorn? –ella solo asintió- traigo un paquete.

Después de firmar lo indicado, la mujer entró hasta la cocina donde su hija la esperaba, había dejado el desyauno casi intacto y no podía culparla, su pequeña sentía tristeza. Esperaba que el paquete recién llegado la animara.

- Te lo manda Virgil.

Más tardó en llegar al suelo la enorme caja que la pequeña para desenvolverla, rompiendo el papel con desesperación, encontró una gran caja blanca que abrió con la misma desesperación. Se había encontrado con unas ropas nuevas y una extraña bolsa azul parecida a una almohada. Confundida tomó la nota que venía escrita en idioma demoníaco. "Lo que te hacía falta para el campamento escolar, estaré ahí". La pequeña comenzó a dar saltos de alegría y terminó su desayuno sin réplica alguna, al leer aquella nota Ángela sonrió con alivio al menos por su hija.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- ¡Virgil! –se escuchaba una seductora voz retumbar por aquella elegante habitación en penumbras.

Los ojos tundra ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar a la figura que se acercaba seductoramente, pues sumido en una especie de trance solo observaba el vacío al momento que tomaba una copa de vino tinto.

- Sigues igual de frío que siempre –decía decepcionada aquella alegre y seductora voz- igual de irresistible.

- Gomory –dijo fríamente pero antes fue interrumpido con aquella femenina figura plantada ante él, que le cubrió los labios seductoramente con un dedo.

- También tengo mis contactos amor.

La mujer de cabello azul oscuro hasta el cuello, era un ser que emanaba sensualidad, sus pantalones delgados pegados como si fuesen una segunda piel comenzaban en su vientre bajo, solo sujeto por un cinturón delgado que tenia dos bolsas a los lados. Largas botas negras, hasta la mitad de su muslo cubrían sus piernas marcando la figura de las torneadas extremidades, que con el tacón le brindaban una figura mucho mas estilizada. El vientre plano y estrecho dejaba al descubierto piel hasta que una delgada blusa roja, de cuello, manga hasta los codos y sin hombros le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo, siendo el último tique un ajustado chaleco sobre el pecho.

- Estaba triste sin ti cariño –mencionó dulcemente al momento que se sentaba sobre las piernas del albino. Acariciando sensualmente su pecho y robando al final un apasionado beso correspondido.

Pero sólo fueron unos instantes que aquel beso tuvo vida, pues con brusquedad el Sparda separo de su cuerpo a la mujer, levantándola al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Lo nuestro terminó Gomory –menciono con firmeza alejándose de ella.

- Eso no impido que siguiéramos jugueteando antes –inconforme con el silencio, la sensual mujer se acerco a su ex -amante- ¿hay otra mujer? –mencionó más sorprendida que molesta.

- No, vete.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo adentrándose en la puerta principal. Una vez en aquella habitación observó la ciudad desde la torre donde se encontraba su departamento. No deseaba volver a la mansión Sparda, y hacía mucho que no había vuelto a ese departamento, desde que fuese re-capturado por Mundus.

La sensual figura se acercó sigilosamente, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la actitud de aquel hombre, en su rostro no se reflejaba temor alguno en sus ojos violeta. Sonrió triunfante al tiempo que se echaba sobre la cómoda cama del albino.

- Te dije que te marcharas –mencionó con frialdad.

- ¡Por favor! –dijo como si no le diese importancia- nos conocemos desde jóvenes… nos conocemos muy bien –inquirió seductoramente- no tienes que ocultar nada Virgil –levantándose de la cama se acerco para abrazar al hombre por la espalda- estaba preocupada por mi amante favorito, pero veo que él logró escapar de la muerte… sé que tienes mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, ¿Dónde estabas?

- No pienso decirte más de lo que sabes.

- Estás huyendo de nuevo –gritó exasperada separándose de él, dando vueltas por la habitación- siempre que comienzas a tener alguna emoción huyes de ello, ¿es una mujer verdad? –el silencio del hombre le confirmaba todo, a una persona que lo conocía tan bien- puedo olerlo en tu cuerpo tienes un olor de mujer estas empapado de él… aunque solo superficialmente. Eres el amante perfecto Virgil… no quiero ser vanidosa pero yo te enseñe –mencionó malévolamente- y si después de tantos años me rechazas significa que hay alguien más importante que yo… lo cual es mucho decir.

- Vete Gomory –sentenció fríamente.

- Me iré, pero te conozco tanto como tú a mí, cariño. Recuerda que vivimos demasiado juntos, así que de una vez haz lo que deseas con esa mujer y vuelve a ser tú, estás mas alterado por tus emociones que nunca.

El silencio inundo la habitación, observó su reflejo sobre el cristal de la ventana, realmente Gomory tenia la razón, estaba perdiendo el control, un hombre como el lo perdía por el deseo de poseer una mujer… humana. Él que había tenido entre sus brazos a una de las demonios más importantes y excitantes. Gomory la demonio maestra del sexo, una poderosa líder dentro del infierno, que en su juventud le apoyo en su entrenamiento, con quien formo un lazo de pasión física.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela tomaba fotografías al movimiento de los árboles en base a la corriente de aire, entristecida de cómo ellos no podían más que someterse a lo que el espíritu del viento dictaminara, como ella, que no podía liberarse del subyugo del amor no correspondido del Sparda.

- Ángela… cuánto tiempo sin verte –una masculina voz que reconoció inmediatamente le causó un escalofrío sobre su espina dorsal. Girando lentamente como si de una película de terror se tratase sus ojos se empequeñecieron tratado de disimular el asombro y temor que aquella figura le causaba.

- Adam…

- Veo que aún no me olvidas, pensé que la presencia de ese demonio te haría olvidar el amor que sentías por mi –mencionaba burlonamente el hombre- quiero ver a mi hija.

- Un poco tarde, lárgate ahora –dijo caminado hacia su hogar, esperando proteger de alguna forma a su mas preciado tesoro. Pero cuando se acercaba le sujetaron fuertemente el brazo de forma que tuvo que girar a observar al hombre que alguna vez creyó amar. Entonces lo entendió, los vigilaba, sabía que Virgil no estaba- es mejor que te marches.

- ¿O de lo contrario que? ¿Le gritarás al demonio que venga a salvarte? Se ha marchado, al fin las abandonó, tal como dijo tu padre no se quedaría mucho tiempo, ese maldito casi mata a tu propio padre y tú vives para revolcarte con el.

El coraje en los ojos de aquel hombre trigueño llenó de temor a Ángela quien comenzó a forcejear, lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro pero recibió un golpe directo que le tumbó al suelo debido a que él la soltó.

- ¡MAMÁ! –la pequeña figura idéntica a la madre se acercó peligrosamente- ¡Deja a mi mamá!

- Pero pequeña… no es culpa mía, tu madre no me deja verte, yo tanto deseo que tengo de conocerte… soy tu padre.

Ángela levanto la vista para ver como los ojos de su hija cambiaban drásticamente, no eran normales ni siquiera a su falta de desinterés, mostraba una mirada peligrosa idéntica a la del Sparda.

- Gil, escóndete –rogaba desesperada su madre, al tiempo que se levantaba.

- Mi padre se llama Virgil Sparda –mencionaba la pequeña de una forma sumamente aterradora- te ordeno que te vayas lejos de nuestra tierra.

- Tu eres mi hija y ninguna mujer vendrá a darme ordenes, mucho menos mi propia bastarda.

Entonces un brillo azul comenzó a rodear a la pequeña, un brillo que pronto comenzó a tomar la forma de dagas de hielo, Ángela se atemorizo, el rostro de su hija no era el mismo, siquiera su energía era la misma. Observó con cuidado la energía que emanaba su pequeña, no estaba en sí, era como si otra fuerza la estuviera controlando.

- "_¿Gil de dónde tiene esa energía?_" Gil, detente por favor.

Pero el ruego de su madre no fue escuchado, y la advertencia lanzada al hombre, la primera daga paso rozando el rostro de aquella persona. La sangre le corrió por la mejilla, pero la pequeña parecía acostumbrada a tal acción, no mostró signo de debilidad alguna.

- ¡BRUJA! –gritó al comenzar a retirarse- ¡LAS MATARÉ A AMBAS!

Las espadas desaparecieron dejando a la pequeña exhausta, pero el hombre se marchó y Ángela corrió para abrazar a su hija, la amargura le invadía, el temor de que algo le fuese a pasar a su hija, el temor de no controlar la magia que había desarrollado.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La ciudad se encontrar silenciosa, extraño para un lugar lleno de demonios, sonrió al pensar que su hermano menor se encontraría por ahí peleando contra los de su especie, contra aquellos, que deseaban destruir a la humanidad.

- Los humanos son importantes para los demonios y los ángeles –dijo consciente de la sensual presencia tras de él.

- La guerra aún continua Virgil, cuando Mundus te atrapó, pensamos que no habría esperanza ya, pero ahora… ¿volverás verdad?

- No, aún no estoy listo para volver, y espero no hayas avisado a nadie de mi resurrección –mencionó convocando las espadas de hielo dirigidas a Gomory.

- A mí no me amenaces –dijo la demonio sacando un látigo que movió diestramente destruyendo las espadas con un toque, con su otra mano se expandieron sus uñas de un tamaño insólito- ¿Quieres jugar un poco?

- No, es hora de que regrese.

Virgil comenzó a caminar dejando a un lado la sensual figura de la demonio, pero ésta corrió tras de el, alcanzándolo en el salón principal de aquel departamento.

- Deja a tus sentimientos vivir –aquello sorprendió al demonio- te hace mas demonio aprender el amor de los humanos, que perderte en esa frialdad que te hace más humano de lo que piensas… la fuerza de un demonio se incrementa al amar.

- Estupideces –susurró antes de salir- "_El amor no ayudo al poderoso Sparda a sobrevivir_"

_**Continuara…**_

_**(El personaje de Gomory esta inspirado físicamente en Carmen 99, en tanto Gomory es una demonio maestra de la sexualidad)**_

_**Dedicado a Jun Tao, ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

_**PD.- Bueno disculpen que quite y ponga el capitulo jajaja, solo que se me paso dejarles algo, estos son unos links que estaba navegando en youtube, y me enamore, Solo unan espacios. Este link, es otra de la muestra de tres videos que bueno un grupo de chicos hace, esto es de fans para fans, como nosotros creo que debemos apoyar el gran talento que tienen, y bien un comentario con una critica constructiva no les hara daño, ^^ desde ahora aviso, ¡SOY LA FAN # 1 DEL DUB DE ARIWOLF! o.o bajo aviso no hay engaño:**_

_**http: . com/watch?v= tSVFZoInjes&feature= channel_page  
**_


	19. Capitulo 19, Festival deportivo

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

_**(Este capitulo lo saque viendo varios animes con eventos deportivos xD)**_

_**Dedicado a Jun Tao ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 19: "Festival deportivo"**_

El rostro de Gil no era ni comparable con el de sus compañeros de escuela, los niños se movían alegres corriendo alrededor de sus padres, pero la pequeña caminaba orgullosa casi arrastrando aquel preciado regalo que su padre le había mandado, pero con el rostro serio debido a que Marcelo les acompañaba.

- "_Seguramente papá no alcanzó a llegar_" –se consolaba la pequeña tratando de no derramar las lágrimas.

- Virgil debes reunirte con tus compañeras –mencionó una de las maestras.

- Si –dijo con tristeza, y sin despedirse de su madre o su amigo se marchó.

Ángela observo con pena como su hija decayó una vez vio a Marcelo dentro de la institución. El mencionado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la morena para darle un poco de apoyo y reflejando la misma tristeza que la hija ella sonrío con amargura.

- No te preocupes, lo superará, es una niña muy inteligente.

- Gracias –susurro Ángela- vayamos a buscar lugares.

Gil, se acercó a sus compañeras de clase, su única amiga la recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero detectó como los ojos jade estaban apagados.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gil?-preguntaba Ana.

- Mi papi no pudo venir –mencionó con tristeza.

- ¿Y quien es el hombre que está con tu mamá? –señaló la niña castaña inocentemente, Gil sin voltear a verle contestó.

- Un amigo de ella, pero no me agrada.

- No estés triste-animo su amiga- traje caramelos para la tarde que acampemos.

- Está bien –se esforzó la morena, acomodándose en su lugar, junto a su amiga.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La presentación de los grupos fue la primera actividad, los niños bailaron una coreografía pequeña y general, en la cual lucían sus pequeños trajes deportivos (pantalones cortos color azul y playera blanca con su nombre, grupo y el nombre de la escuela). Los padres emocionados comenzaban a aplaudir al ver la tierna danza de los pequeños.

Pero a pesar de los aplausos de Ángela el rostro de su hija mostraba esa pasividad llena de melancolía, era tanta la emoción que reflejaba que a la morena le daba ganas de llorar por aquella situación, frustrada de los acontecimientos.

Poco a poco, pasaron los niños por sus grupos interpretando diversas danzas, los padres emocionados graban a sus hijos lucirse y otros pues trataban de calmar a esos niños que lloraban todo el festival.

El grupo de Gil, hacia una tierna interpretación de Pinpon, el muñeco de cartón, admiraba la destreza física de su hija, aún cuando no era de sorprenderse debido a que Virgil solía entrenarla tanto física como mentalmente. Los pasos de su hija carecían de energía a pesar de coordinarse con sus compañeras, la ausencia de un rostro alegre causaba un impacto.

Virgil observaba desde lo lejos los movimientos de Gil, encontraba perturbador el rostro triste de la pequeña, presentía que era debido a su atraso, pero aún con ello no tenia la intención de aparecer aún, no frente al sujeto que cortejaba a la Blackthorn mayor.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Al terminar los bailes, los niños se prepararon para las pruebas de atletismo. Fue entonces cuando una maestra se acercó a la pareja de Ángela y Marcelo.

- Disculpe señora Blackthorn, quería saber si Gil participara en las actividades –la mujer parecía apenada ante el comentario.

- ¿Sucede algo? –se levanto preocupada la morena encarando a la maestra.

- Lo que sucede es que este es el festival deportivo de padres e hijos y su hija menciono que no participaría debido a que su padre no alcanzo a llegar.

- ¿Debe ser forzosamente con el padre? –pregunto apenada la morena.

- No, algunos niños participan con sus tíos, abuelos u hermanos, pero debe ser un varón.

- Yo participare con Gil Ángela –menciono Marcelo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo amablemente a la maestra- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Pase adonde los padres –le señala un edificio- ahí se les indicaran las actividades, con permiso –la maestra se retiró dejando a la pareja sola.

- Marcelo te lo agradezco, pero no creo sea buena idea, Gil se encuentra muy sensible y… -pero el hombre aprovechó el momento para sellar sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Es un momento excelente para ganarme a tu hija.

Confundida, Ángela solo observo como se marchaba Marcelo, inconscientemente acarició sus labios, pasada la sorpresa le llegó la tristeza, no deseaba que el sabor de Virgil se escapara de sus labios y ahora el de otro hombre se impregno en ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ángela sintió coraje, enfado contra el mundo, contra la vida, contra el propio Virgil, ante todo por él quien les abandono, no cumplió su promesa a su hija, por ser cobarde ante una atracción. Contuvo las lágrimas con fuerza, no deseaba hacer un espectáculo ahí, pero la ira invadía su corazón.

Virgil observó la escena, leyó los labios de aquel hombre, quien lo sentía peor que un enemigo, era un hombre quien buscaba arrebatarle lo propio, dentro de sí mismo también sintió coraje, enfado, contra Marcelo, contra los humanos, contra Ángela por meterlo en tal situación.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

- Virgil, prepárate para la carrera de obstáculos pequeña, tu madre ha dicho que sí hay una persona con quien participar.

Gil alcanzó a observar a Marcelo dirigirse a donde los padres, entristecida y a sabiendas que ya nada podría hacer, comenzó el calentamiento con los otros niños.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La primera etapa del evento deportivo consistía en tres primeras pruebas, que era una carrera de obstáculos, en la cual los niños debían llevar en su boca una cuchara con un huevo, caminando por diversos obstáculos debían llegar hasta su "padre" a quien le pasarían el huevo sin quebrar y este comenzaría a caminar entre obstáculos hasta llegar a la meta. Si el huevo llegase a quebrarse se descalificaría a la pareja.

La prueba pronto empezó, los diversos niños comenzaban el camino que les llevaría hasta su padre, esquivando desde pelotas grandes, algunos conos de estacionamiento, cajas, etc. Gil avanzaba con habilidad a una velocidad promedio. Cuando llego hasta Marcelo debía pasarle el huevo sin quebrar a su cucharilla, el hombre se inclino lo mas posible para que la pequeña pudiera depositar el cambio, pero en el movimiento el objeto se estrello contra el piso.

- Estamos descalificados –mencionó la pequeña caminando a donde los otros compañeros.

- No te preocupes Gil, aún hay otras pruebas.

Pero aquello no pareció alegrar a la pequeña quien se alejo de él sin decirle otra palabra, Ángela se avergonzó del comportamiento de su hija, y solo se desvió la mirada apenada a la del hombre que solo deseaba ayudarles. Virgil por su parte aún se mantenía observando a distancia los sucesos, comenzando a perder los estribos al no saber como actuar, si participar o mantenerse apartado.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La segunda actividad en la cual participo la pequeña Gil, fue un pequeño juego de fútbol al cual se negó a participar, rogándole a su madre en llanto que no le obligase, Ángela prefirió pedirle a Marcelo darle espacio a su hija para que esta pudiera tranquilizarse de la decepción que Virgil causó.

Pero aquellas palabras lastimaron más a la pequeña que decidió alejarse de su madre mas entristecida, aún cuando Ángela no lo dijo bajo ninguna intención, además con el pensamiento de que su hija no le escuchara, esto no fue así.

Así que sentada entre los grupos de niños que aún faltaban por participar en otras actividades, Gil escucho una voz irritante que comenzó a molestarla justo cuando su mejor amiga se encontraba participando en el fútbol.

- Les dije que esa niña no tenia papá, me lo dijo mi abuela, las Blackthorn son niñas malas y por eso no tiene padres, solo madres que son brujas -Un grupo de niñas comenzó a reírse y hacerle burla a la pequeña- en cambio yo soy una niña muy buena y mi papá si esta aquí –señalando a un hombre que Gil conoció anteriormente, atacando a su madre.

- Él no es un papá, es un monstro malvado –dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El hombre mencionado se acerco lentamente a sabiendas de lo que hablaban las niñas, la poca distancia le permitió escuchar.

- Mi pequeña Gabriela no debes tratar así… -pero súbitamente fue interrumpido.

- Vámonos Gil.

Los ojos infantiles se iluminaron al escuchar aquella voz profunda, dando media vuelta observo a su padre vestido en traje sastre, sin corbata se veía un poco informal pero aún daba ese aire de elegancia y sofisticación. La niña acercó la mano a la del Sparda quien le sujetó con firmeza, dándole la seguridad que perdió en su ausencia.

- Si vuelves a molestar a las Blackthorn, tú o tu bastarda, voy a destruirlo –dijo secamente caminando hacia otro lado de aquella escuela.

- Gabriela, de momento no te acerques a esa niña de nuevo –mencionó en voz baja Adam Lancey.

- Pero papá, tu dijiste que…

- ¡No importa, no te acerques! –la niña de cabellos castaño oscuro entristeció y asintió.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

La última actividad de los niños pequeños estaba por dar comienzo, Ángela se preparaba para marcharse con su hija, pero entonces el cabello platinado entre los padres aglomerados en la línea de meta llamo la atención. Los ojos jade se perdieron ante la escena, Marcelo se había marchado a petición de la morena y ahora quedaba sola como otras madres observado la actividad con los padres.

- Disculpe señor, no puede estar aquí –le indicaba una de las maestras un poco nerviosa al Sparda.

- Maestra, él es mi padre –contestó con orgullo la pequeña.

- ¡oh! Discúlpeme –y la maestra apenada se retiro a comentar con las otras maestras que no habían perdido de vista lo atractivo y exótico que era aquel hombre misterioso.

La Última prueba consistía en una cacería de tesoros, las listas fueron dadas a los padres rápidamente. El arranque fue bastante pesado, todos los padres e hijos corrían por todos lados de forma descoordinada, pero ambos Virgil se movían a un paso tranquilo, a un grado que llegaban a poner nerviosos a los demás participantes.

- El primer objeto es un suéter –enlistaba la pequeña leyendo la lista sin soltar la mano de su padre- lo segundo es una pluma y tercero un listón rojo que estÁ escondido en alguna parte de la escuela.

- Vamos con tu madre –mencionó tranquilamente.

En cuestión de minutos, el suéter y la pluma estaba en manos de los Virgil, que caminaban tranquilos observando los alrededores.

- Ahí esta papá –mencionó tranquilamente señalando lo alto de unas ramas.

Virgil le dio apoyo a la pequeña para que subiera al árbol por aquel listón, todo estaba bien por la excepción que el dichoso cordón se encontraba atorado, Gil al jalarlo perdió el equilibrio, aun cuando nada le sucedió pues Virgil le había sujetado mucho antes de pasar las ramas de los árboles. La última competencia fue ganada por los Virgil.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Después de las competencias los padres e hijos se dedicaron a instalar a los pequeños en la zona del jardín para el campamento.

Gil estaba contenta pues aquel paquete que le envió el Sparda con anterioridad fue una casa de campaña mandada hacer a la medida, con bellos adornos de estrellas.

- Soy muy feliz papá –gritó la niña al despedirse de su padre- ves mamá, papá no rompe sus promesas –decía ilusionada la pequeña.

- Lo se cariño, diviértete, mañana vendré por ti.

- ¡Si! –grito la pequeña dándole un abrazo a su madre y la caricia de su padre la hizo feliz.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_

_**PD.- Bueno disculpen que quite y ponga el capitulo jajaja, solo que se me paso dejarles algo, estos son unos links que estaba navegando en youtube, y me enamore, Solo unan espacios. Este link, es otra de la muestra de tres videos que bueno un grupo de chicos hace, esto es de fans para fans, como nosotros creo que debemos apoyar el gran talento que tienen, y bien un comentario con una critica constructiva no les hara daño, ^^ desde ahora aviso, ¡SOY LA FAN # 1 DEL DUB DE AIRWOLF! (este es mi favorito, yo no apoyo mucho la voz de lady xD digan sus opiniones xfas)o.o bajo aviso no hay engaño:**_

_**http: . com/watch?v =sU7jt_GUfME&feature =channel_page  
**_


	20. Capitulo 20, Momento

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda de LiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

_**(ADVERTENCIA – Bajo aviso no hay engaño)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**(ADVERTENCIA- No continuo si no me dejan un comentario para el video k os pase, wuajaja… es ¡¡verdad!!)**_

_**http**__** ://www. youtube. com/watch?v=sU7jt(guion bajo) _GUfME&feature =channel_(guion bajo) page**_

_**(ADVERTENCIA- Si leen no se quejen, pero si no comentan no continuo .)**_

_**Capitulo 20: "Momento"**_

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo normal, el silencio sepulcral cargado de tensión realmente provocaba un síntoma nauseabundo en ambos. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios en el trayecto, sin saludo alguno o reclamo, como si esperando que al llegar a casa pudiesen volver a esa normalidad que se perdió la noche de feria.

Pero al llegar a casa la tensión aumento cubriendo cada pequeño rincón de aquel hogar, ambos estaban en la sala de estar dándose la espalda como un par de niños enfadados. El largo suspiro de Ángela fue sonoro y rendida de aquel tormento decidió irse a su habitación, el Sparda le siguió en camino llegando a la planta alta desviándose a su propio aposento.

Una vez de regreso en su habitación Virgil observó como algunos detalles habían sido removidos, no eran obra de Ángela.

- "_Seguramente Gil estuvo metida aquí durante mi ausencia_" –de sólo pensar tal acción los ojos del Sparda se llenaban de una singular ternura. Lo que provocó que la ira regresara a el. Observo a Yamato sobre su cama, la dejo ahí una vez que llego a casa (no pensaba ir a una escuela con la espada)- Idiota –dijo en voz alta para la otra persona que estaba cerca.

Ángela apenas y entro a su habitación se dirigió al cuarto de baño para que el agua quitase toda la tensión sobre su cuerpo. Dentro de la ducha fría, pensaba y maldecía en sus adentros al Sparda.

- "_¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto por el? ¿Por qué es tan perfecto?... ¡Quiero olvidarte! ¡No quiero amarte más! ¡Quisiera odiarte!"_ –Pensaba con desesperación, se arrodilló dentro de la ducha dejando que sus lágrimas se perdieran con el agua, esperando que ésta le purificara.

La morena salió del cuarto de baño, vistiéndose inmediatamente con un camisón de satén blanco en tirantes delgados y escote en forma de "v", el espacio que existía entre la tela y la piel era mínima acentuándose en los pechos haciéndoles mas atractivos a la vista masculina, de largo quedaba hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla.

Cepillaba su cabello con intensidad, aún frustrada con un enredo de sentimientos que no sabia como desenredar o al menos como reclamar al que sentía culpable. Escuchaba desde que había salido del cuarto de baño los pasos de Virgil frente a su habitación, manteniendo la misma tensión del camino a casa.

Suspiro resignada observando al cielo que se encontraba oscuro, comenzaba acerrar la ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente. El hombre de cabellos platinados tenía rato que no caminaba frente a su puerta y la razón según juzgaba al ver era que se dió una ducha, pues el olor a recién bañado le invadía al igual que le delataban los húmedos cabellos, vestía su pijama un pants ajustado a su cadera y una playera azul oscuro que cubría su pecho, ambos se encontraban descalzos disfrutando el frio del suelo.

- La situación debe terminar ahora –mencionó fríamente, el semblante que mostraba se denotaba incluso peligroso, algo en Ángela por primera vez le hizo temer, pero no entendía el motivo- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué retrocedes? –casi gritó frustrado.

Pero Ángela temía a esa extraña mirada que nunca hubiese recordado en el, un fuego que derretía el azul tundra de sus ojos, una expresión que no sabia descifrar y a eso le temía, Virgil exasperado avanzaba un paso cuando ella retrocedía, todo hasta que la pared se interpuso al camino del femenino cuerpo.

- Estoy cansada Virgil –aquellas palabras mantuvieron al demonio a una prudente distancia, ambos se observaban a los ojos retándose- No es justo que te hayas marchado, no entiendo la razón por la cual te fuiste ¡te necesitaba aquí!

- Y yo estoy harto de que venga ese sujeto, primero me has metido a la vida de Gil, en contra de mis convicciones cree un lazo afectivo, y permites que cualquier idiota trate de terminarlo.

- EÉl no ha venido a eso.

- Interfiere en nuestro estilo de vida, ha interferido, lo ha cambiado todo –los tonos de voz comenzaban a subir en ambos.

- ¡Era hora de cambiar! ¡¿Esperas que toda la vida este aquí para servirte nada mas?! ¡incluso en lugar de hablarlo has salido huyendo! ¡te necesitó tanto! –reprochó ella lanzándose a su pecho a golpearlo con desesperación y las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas femeninas- ¡Adam quiere llevarse a Gil! ¡Vino a amenazarnos y tú no estabas! ¡Me ha mandado una demanda de custodia y tú no estabas!

- ¡Por qué esto de los cambios! ¡Todo era perfecto antes! ¡Antes de que te aferraras a que Gil asistiera a ese estúpido colegio, sin mi consentimiento, antes de que te aferraras a traer a personas desconocidas a casa! –Él simplemente le observaba, le permitía golpearlo.

- ¡No podemos vivir aislados! ¡¿Qué haremos Gil y yo el día que te marches para siempre?! –gritó golpeándole con mas fuerza el pecho descargando toda la tensión acumulada.

Aquel último reclamo fue algo que no pudo responder, de sus labios no podía salir la respuesta la palabra que en su mente retumbaba "jamás" pero la palabra quedaba ahogada en su garganta y en acto desesperado tomo la cintura femenina entre uno de sus brazos al tiempo que sujetaba la nunca de ella con la mano libre, fundiendo sus labios a los de ella, deseando acallar sus reclamos, su llanto, que entendiese que él no se iría nunca.

Los labios masculinos eran posesivos y exigentes, Ángela sentía timidez ante ellos, pero un calor intenso crecía dentro de ella estando en esa situación… no se mentía a ella misma, ese calor siempre aparecía al estar cerca el, pero jamás le había quemado de aquella forma como en ese momento como si una caldera estuviera encendida a toda su potencia desde su centro.

La conciencia comenzaba a ganar de nuevo terreno en Virgil, comenzando a pensar en los pros y contras de aquel segundo acercamiento; se marcho para analizar aquel disturbio a su disciplina, aquel disturbio que se hacía cada vez mas incontrolable al estar cerca de ella. Pero todo fue peor, al alejarse no podía sacárselas a ambas de la cabeza, aun cuando Gil siempre estaba en él de forma pura y protectora. Ángela cobro en su mente una fuerza seductora, una ferviente necesidad hacia ella, de hundirse en su cuerpo desde años atrás, pensando que fuese el tiempo de ausencia al calor femenino, había controlado a su mente con ese pensamiento, pero su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte respecto a sus necesidades y en aquella ausencia lo comprobó al rechazar a su antigua amante, aquella mujer que le enseñó los secretos más perversos del sexo, aquel ser que era conocido en el inframundo por el infinito placer, deseado por muchos, poseído por sólo unos elegidos, desprecio el cuerpo de una demonio Sucubu por que al sentir sus labios sólo pensaba en el beso que le dio aquella noche bajo los fuegos artificiales.

Y ahora de nuevo probaba aquellos labios, pero al sentirlos frígidos a su calor, comenzó a sentir el rechazo, en cuestión de segundos a su mente llego la imagen de Marcelo poseyendo esos labios y la plática con Gian sobre el recuerdo de su viejo amor. La ira comenzaba a inundarlo, deseaba borrar cualquier huella de otro cuerpo en esa mujer, deseaba impregnar su aroma en él marcarla como suya, pero su conciencia recobraba la razón.

- "_Jamás he marcado una mujer, ¡demonios! He vuelto a besarla_" –se recriminaba comenzando a ceder para soltarla, pero fue un instante cuando la sintió, sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello enredándole sus brazos.

Un simple movimiento lo derrotó, olvidando a su conciencia cerrándole la puerta del control, caminó con aquella mujer hasta pegar con la pared, la acorraló al momento que volvía al beso mas profundo, se excitaba sintiendo los dedos de Ángela acariciando su cuello, hundiéndose en su cabello.

Deslizo ambas manos masculinas por aquella espalda acariciándola en un vals que comenzó a crear un eco de placer en ella, los labios masculinos abandonaron los femeninos sin dejar de saborear su piel, deslizándose por la barbilla hasta el cuello que comenzó a besar apasionadamente, y los suspiros femeninos se hicieron presentes, aumentando conforme los besos se hacían profundos y sus dientes se enterraban en los redondos hombros. Las manos masculinas se deslizaban sujetándole la cintura y volviendo a la espalda, saboreando al rozar las caderas, súbitamente le sujeto con gran fuerza los glúteos para pegarla a su pelvis.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Ángela al sentir el miembro erecto del albino rozar contra su pelvis, el calor que emanaba la masculinidad provocaba en su centro una ola de deseo, sentía los dedos de aquel hombre enterrarse en sus glúteos al tiempo que besaba su cuello acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho. Deseándolo, perdiendo el control y miedo a su inexperiencia, comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre la delgada playera de algodón, los músculos de Virgil podían sentirse, la dureza cada parte de su cuerpo, las hendiduras que se formaban entre los músculos. Volvió a gemir al sentir como él levantó el camisón hasta su cadera, sujetándole directamente los glúteos bajo las pantaletas. Deseosa de sentirlo también deslizó sus manos de su cuello a su pecho, acariciando sobre la tela los firmes pectorales y las marcas de su abdomen, buscando con suavidad meter sus manos bajo la tela.

Al encontrar la piel del abdomen se deleito con la suavidad de éste, era delicioso sentir su cuerpo y los pequeños pezones también erectos al pasar sobre ellos, los acaricio suavemente pellizcándolos con dulzura, lo que provocó que el diera un gruñido profundo que termino en los labios masculinos devorando violentamente su cuello.

La desesperación se hizo presente al tiempo que las manos de Ángela arrancaban la playera, pero los pocos segundos que las manos de Virgil se alejaron de la carne de la fémina le hizo volverse mas salvaje, pasando sus manos sobre la cintura, subiendo por los hinchados senos en los cuales jugueteo suavemente con sus pezones, para luego tomar su cuello e introducir sus dedos entre los tirantes los cuales de un solo movimiento partió el camisón en dos alejándolo de aquella piel.

Ángela por un momento se asusto, pero él no le dio tiempo sujetándola por la cadera le llevó las piernas para que la enredara en si cintura, en lo que se entusiasmaba probado la redondez de sus senos en un tortuoso y delicioso camino.

Cuando al fin comenzó a succionar el delicado botón, éstos ya estaban hinchados y deseosos de su atención que apenas al sentir sobre uno su aliento enterró las uñas tan fuerte que impulsivamente Virgil le presionó más su miembro que instintivamente deseaba entrar en su centro, deseaba poseerla, pero al ver el delicado rostro dejándose llevar por un placer que jamás hubiese sentido decidió caminar con ella en brazos hasta la cama en donde la sentó con suavidad.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, él aún de pie frente a ella, en movimientos suaves ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, con timidez besó los masculinos labios que bien la recibieron. Besó aquella barbilla procurando no dejar rastro de su saliva pero sí marcar a fuego los caminos de pasión. Besó aquel cuello mordisqueando con suavidad ante las diferentes texturas que le proporcionaba la firmeza de aquel hombre. Las manos femeninas se encargaban de pasearse por sus hombros, recorriendo cada musculo, sintiendo la electricidad correr por cada fuerte apretón que hacia a su carne entrenada. Los labios de ella bajaban por los pectorales los cuales también comenzó a acariciar, deleitándose con la suavidad y sensibilidad de él, pues al tocarlo enterrando sus dedos pequeños gruñidos escapaban de el. Cruzó con su boca el pecho hasta el abdomen, en donde encontró el pants, sonrojándose le tomó del elástico deslizando con suavidad. Virgil cerró los ojos ante la excitación, el rostro de Ángela le estaba volviendo loco al igual que su cuerpo y si seguía observándola no controlaría sus movimientos. Sintió como la ropa cayo hasta sus pies y moviéndose con suavidad la alejó de él mismo, pero algo inesperado le hizo casi gritar. Pues los delicados dedos de aquella mujer se había cerrado en torno al firme miembro palpando su grueso y después su largo deslizando su mano de arriba a abajo. Con la otra comenzó a explorar sus firmes piernas y los besos siguieron en la parte baja de su vientre.

Delicadas gotas de lubricante comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su miembro humedeciendo la mano de Ángela, estaba perdiendo el control y sin contenderse mas alejo a la mujer de cuerpo aventándola sobre la cama, recostada tiro de las bragas hasta desgarrarlas y pasar su mano sensualmente sobre el contorno de su figura.

Ángela comenzó a retorcerse de placer al sentir como algunas zonas de su cuerpo se volvían locas con las firmes caricias del albino. Pero los gritos llegaron al sentirlo besar sus muslos internos después medios hasta subir por su cintura y besarle los costados, pasar por su pecho, su cuello y robar su beso apasionado en los labios.

El movimiento de pelvis comenzó a excitarlo cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en el centro de la Blackthorn, moviéndolo a imitación del ritmo coital al igual que su lengua en un beso profundo, la mujer se inquietaba siguiendo el ritmo de su propio deseo. Eso era lo que Virgil quería aprender, el ritmo de aquella mujer para llevarla a las cumbres de placer.

Saco el dedo de la cavidad húmeda, probando por primera vez y sin pensar aquel líquido que cubría su mano. Una parte de el quiso probarlo directamente, pero en la cultura demoniaca algo tan íntimo marcaba mucho mas que una noche, que una amante, sólo los compañeros podrían disfrutarse de aquella forma.

- ¡Te necesito! –gritó entre los jadeos que le ocasionaban sus tortuosos labios mordiéndole la piel- ¡jamás sentí algo así!

Y sin resistirse mas ante esas palabras introdujo sus caderas entre las piernas femeninas, besando con pasión sus labios comenzó a frotar su miembro descubierto sobre aquella carne hasta encontrar la minúscula cavidad de la cual emanaba el calor, cubriéndolo con una deliciosa sensación, los gritos de Ángela eran acallados con sus besos.

Las uñas femeninas se enterraban sobre los hombros y espalda de el, pero apenas y se acostumbraba a la sensación el movimiento de caderas comenzó a crear una fricción dentro de ella, un roce tan placentero que dejo de sentir las extremidades de su cuerpo, perdiendo la conciencia del mundo sólo gritaba de placer.

- "_Debo controlarme… debo controlar mi fuerza_" –se repetía el hombre de cabellos blancos que a cada embestida se deleitaba con el placer que le ofrecía aquel cuerpo. Un cuerpo que sólo fue probado una vez, no existía más huella en él, y él devoraba cada rincón en busca de dejar su olor impregnado- "_mía"_ retumbó en su mente en una voz totalmente diferente a la suya pero al mismo tiempo propia, era como un subconsciente ansioso, necesitado, oculto que salía tras su preciado deseo cumplido.

Los labios masculinos se volvieron mas exigentes, exprimiendo la vida de aquella joven que luchaba por ver entre los mechones de cabello caídos por la humedad al Virgil que amaba. Peleando con una de sus manos por regresas el cabello de aquel hombre hacia su estado común, sintió una punzada aumentar en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué siento? –preguntó desesperada abrazándose con fuerza de piernas y brazos al cuerpo masculino.

Satisfecho, la cadencia aumentó sintiendo el cuerpo de Ángela tensarse, entonces llegó la explosión de aquel cuerpo, bajo gritos y rasguños mas salvajes sobre el Sparda, sentía como aquel centro latía con fuerza ante su primer orgasmo, la excitación lo embriagó y el movimiento se volvió violento, sin pensarlo enterró sus dientes sobre el hombro de Ángela abriendo una herida al momento que se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando recuperó la conciencia se dio cuenta de aquella situación, aun estaba sobre ella, sobre un cuerpo… el primer cuerpo en el cual deposito su semilla, el primero que marcó como suyo.

Ángela estaba al borde del desmayo, las emociones conjuntas, el placer y el dolor explotados a su máxima capacidad en un cuerpo casi virgen que no experimento el mínimo placer. Él lo sabia, lo había sentido a como respondía ante la mínima caricia. Un cuerpo ansioso de aprender y el ansioso de enseñar.

- "P_ero es un error, una estupidez"­_ –tomó la colcha cubriendo el delicado cuerpo, que apenas y recobraba la respiración, y con rapidez comenzó a vestirse.

- Virgil –susurró débilmente la morena, pero el ya se encontraba en la puerta.

- Es un error… Ángela.

- Lo se –contesto cerrando los ojos para no pensar de nuevo, para no sufrir la decepción, para no pensar que al día siguiente el no estaría.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sabía que Ángela se encontraba tras la puerta, tenia ahí cerca de diez minutos, pero él no sabía ni tenia el ánimo de hablar con ella, estaba confundido sobre sus acciones y pensamientos, estaba frustrado enfadado consigo mismo.

- Se que estás despierto –la voz de Ángela retumbó en su cabeza llenándolo de imágenes sensuales- no te vayas –su voz estaba marcada con pena y tristeza, aquello comenzó a inquietarle, lo ultimo que deseaba es que ella sufriera- somos adultos- se sorprendía por cómo su voz podría cambiar de emoción a cada palabra diferente, aún ensombrecida de tristeza marcaba la esperanza- se que podemos arreglarlo, ignorarnos no llevara a nada… por favor hablémoslo… te daré tiempo –escuchó sus pasos dirigirse hasta su habitación, la puerta de ésta abrirse y cerrarse, luego el silencio invadió todo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola, bueno ahora si dejen comentarios que les pareció, tan esperado momento, espero me dejen comentario del video, tal vez falla el link por que tiene algunos guiones bajo, bueno solo búsquenlo en youtube como **__**Devil may cry 3 Español Latino.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado review:**_

**Misha Keehi: **Me alegro que te guste, jajaja bueno claro k nuestro semidemonio es inigualable pero necesitamos a los pesados para la historia, gracias por tus bellas palabras.

**Aztecaguerrera: **me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos, espero andes mas seguido aca (ajam, actualizando tu fic) gracias por tu comentario.

**Jun-Tao:** gracias, tu buena aceptación de los personajes oc me hace ver que estan bien, espero te encuentres mejor, y bueno ya os agrege al msn, espero poder saludarte pronto, gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

**Seidaku-1988: **gracias tu comentario me hace muy feliz, jaja adoro los review tan enormes y el fanart, realmente WOW, me has dejado sin palabras, entiendo lo de la uni paso lo mismo en este instante, espero el capitulo os guste, y realmente gracias por ese maravilloso dibujo y tus bellas palabras.

_**A las personas que no dejan review**__** también muchas gracias, y se les invita a ver el video en youtube, que adoro la voz de Vergil latino, y a visitar el maravilloso fanart, hecho por seidaku, k es una monada.**_

http: . us/img39/ 6696/fanarte. jpg

_**A las personas que deseen hacerme comentarios o agregar al msn les dejo mi correo: the (guion bajo)blood (guion bajo)of (guion bajo) sephiroth (arroba) Hotmail. **__**Com**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!**_


	21. Capitulo 21, Deseo

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 21: "Deseo"**_

El agotamiento provocado por la actividad de la noche anterior, causó que durmiera profundamente, aún cuando su mente se encontraba perturbada por aquella noche junto al Sparda, el cansancio hizo ceder a su cuerpo.

Cuando su conciencia estaba lúcida se percato que el sol brillaba más de lo que acostumbraba ver a primera hora. Con rapidez busco un reloj encontrándose con la sorpresa de que pasaba de las once de la mañana.

- ¡GIL! –gritó levantándose de un salto de la cama, corriendo al cuarto de baño para ducharse lo más pronto que sus extremidades lo permitían- "_¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida tanto tiempo?... hace dos horas debí ir a por mi niña_" –la joven se recriminaba intensamente auún cuando se estaba vistiendo.

Al salir de sus aposentos no pudo evitar tomarse un minuto para observar la puerta de acceso a la habitación de él, suspiró con desilusión, pero el recordar a su hija le hizo mover la cabeza negativamente de forma repetida, bajó las escaleras lo más pronto que le permitieron sus piernas paso de lado la cocina en donde dos pares de ojos la observaron salir corriendo.

- ¿A dónde irá mamá con tanta prisa? –preguntó la pequeña al escuchar como su madre encendía violentamente su camioneta.

- Volverá pronto –contestó tajante el hombre- termina tus deberes –indicó con severidad.

- Si padre –sonrió la pequeña para sumirse a su libro infantil intentado leer las diversas palabras que le mostraban.

Ángela todavía no se alejaba de su casa cuando un pequeño flash mental llamo su atención, bajó del automóvil encendido para dirigirse a la cocina de su casa a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta con violencia pero no le importó nada, cuando observó los orbes jade mirarle con ilusión.

- No saludaste mami –indicó la niña estirándole los brazos, la morena corrió para abrazarle, y sólo observó como Virgil se alejaba de ellas, suspiró resignada.

- Gracias Virgil –pero él sólo levantó su mano izquierda en despedida y desapareció- lamento no haber ido por ti cariño –rogó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas- lo siento mucho cariño no pasará de nuevo.

- No te preocupes mami –contestó la pequeña- papá fue por mi y eso fue mucho mejor, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo guapo que es mi papi –la niña se ilusionaba al recordar aquel suceso, pero Ángela se sumía a la tristeza de que a causa de sus acciones su hija perdiese la única figura paterna que podría tener en su vida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gil dormía plácida sobre la alfombra del estudio, los adultos se encontraban dentro de un circulo de tensión tan grande evadiéndose durante las pocas horas antes de que Ángela fuera a trabajar, y después durante la cena, que no se percataron de la pequeña que extendió sus horas de sueño por seguir estudiando el idioma demonio y las leyendas sobre las hazañas de Sparda.

- La llevaré a su cama –mencionó Ángela cuando ambos habían coincido en aquella habitación en búsqueda de la pequeña. Pero aquel comentario no fue tomado en cuenta por el hombre quien ya se adelantó tomándola en brazos. Ella solo observo el movimiento del albino, cómo desaparecía en la oscuridad de las escaleras al segundo piso.

Virgil esperaba que en cualquier momento Ángela hiciera presencia en los aposentos de la pequeña, pero no fue de aquella forma, sin más apoyo comenzó a cambiarle las ropas de forma delicada para no perturbarle el sueño. Al sentirlo la pequeña sonreía y balbuceaba dormida, en su mayoría palabras poco entendibles, solo algunas que se grabaran en el Sparda.

- Papi… te extraño –mencionaba con dulzura.

Sin poder contenerse el acaricio con suavidad el sedoso cabello oscuro, le gustaba como fuese diferente su tono al de él, mientras el negro eran todos los colores unidos, el blanco era la ausencia de color. Eran como el día y la noche, idénticos y diferentes, el todo y el nada al mismo tiempo. Cerrando sus ojos depositó un suave beso sobre la delicada frente para salir de la habitación después de arroparla bien.

Cuando salió del mundo de ensueño que vivía a lado de Gil, el golpe de la tensión y silencio que se acumulaba en el ambiente le hizo sentirse extraño, dolido, vacío. Pero al menos directamente no encontraba rastro de Ángela, sabía que se encontraba cerca, mas por razón desconocida no lograba saber con exactitud su ubicación.

- "_Mejor de esta forma_" –pensó al dirigirse a su territorio. Pero todo fue tarde cuando se percató de la presencia de aquella mujer dentro de su habitación, el había abierto la puerta y le observó de frente, con una mirada tan decidida.

- Aún cuando dije que te daría espacio, lo mejor es hablarlo ahora –dijo ella levantándose de aquel sillón en el cual él se desvelaba leyendo o pensando- se acercó lentamente a la ventana evitando la mirada azul, temía enfrentarlo y tal vez llorar- Gil me a preguntado si estábamos enfadados –aquello realmente sorprendió al Sparda quien terminó de adentrarse para cerrar la puerta y brindar una completa intimidad- ella detecta la tensión que se ha formado entre los dos.

- Es inteligente –alegó manteniéndose en un punto alejado, para observarla, mirar con detalle cómo la luz de la noche o del día le hacían ver atractiva, cómo aquella falda holgada quedaba hasta sus rodillas sin perder la forma de ese femenino cuerpo y cómo la blusa color rosado resaltaba su piel y cabello, al tiempo que se enredaba en su cintura. Se enfadó mas al encontrarse a sí mismo pensando tales cosas, suspirando en silencio debía dejar a su lado racional dominar la situación, el silencio se extendió por minutos interminables y él no deseaba romperlo pese a la incomodidad.

- ¡¿Te iras?! –pregunto súbitamente ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo, por un momento él retrocedió un paso al sentirse intimidado por la descarga de emociones que daban los ojos jade- necesito… quisiera saber –comenzaba a dudar, esquivando la mirada volteándola hacia el suelo, el sonrojo se posó sobre su rostro- solo dime… si te irás –mencionó ella, levantando la mirada.

El silencio de nuevo se formo entre los dos, como un abismo que se formaba entre ellos tan profundo como el infinito, un olor salado le hizo verle el rostro, observando como limpiaba ella las lágrimas de sus mejillas con un exceso de fuerza, como reprendiéndose de llorar, esto le hizo relajar un poco el rostro, pero de nuevo el ataque llego súbito, los ojos jade eran como una bola de energía que golpeaba directo sobre el casi para hacerlo arrodillar.

- Somos adultos y esto fue solo una acción… algo irracional –buscaba ella palabras- no tiene sentido buscarle una explicación, solo son situaciones que pueden ocurrir con personas que… han convivido tanto tiempo –los ojos de ella se relajaron, expresándole e invitándole a tranquilizarse- fue una grata experiencia… de la que no… no –comenzó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada- yo no me arrepiento –mencionó apenada y caminando hacia la puerta- tampoco deseo que mi hija sufra por un error de adultos… no tengo nada que reprocharte – el siquiera la observó, sólo camino hasta la venta buscando una respuesta en la oscuridad del cielo, Ángela no se inmutó ante el gesto- nunca podría sentir algo malo hacia ti, te debo demasiado… te quiero demasiado –confesó, sorprendiéndolo en verdad- si decides irte lo entenderé, sólo dame la oportunidad de encontrar una explicación para Gil.

Ella tomó el pomo de la puerta girándolo con lentitud, abrió ésta para salir discretamente, pero antes de que se marchara dejándolo encerrado en sus pensamientos.

- No me iré –mencionó secamente él sin siquiera volverse a verla.

- Gracias –susurró la mujer, dándole el espacio que él necesitaba.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Era la media noche cuando el seguía en pie observando por la ventana, observando como Ángela se mantenía fuera de la casa. Ella se encontraba desde hacía horas en la playa, tratando de recapacitar al igual que él.

- "_¿Por qué no termina este deseo? ¿Por qué la marque?_" –los pensamientos se hacían tortuosos, en momentos deseaba simplemente marcharse, pero é no era un cobarde que se marchara, además- "_No tiene idea alguna, que la marca de su cuello… la une a mi hasta el fin de mi vida… ¿debo decirle? ¿Debo confesarle que la hice mía?... ?Que no puedo irme y abandonar lo que he reclamado… de lo que me he apropiado_" –observó hacia su cama encontrando el frágil cuerpo infantil. Poco después de que su madre saliera, Gil camino semi dormida en búsqueda del padre que echaba de menos.

Se acercó al cuerpo infantil, quitándole los mechones oscuros del rostro y apreciar lo idéntica que era a su madre. Se alejó del cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia las cosas que había traído en su viaje, la mayoría cosas para ellas, desde ropas, adornos y otras cosas que Sharon le llevaba o él pedía, pero aquella hermosa caja en forma ovalada era de orfebrería detallada pese al minúsculo tamaño del objeto, el cual no era igual a ningún otro regalo, era diferente y especial. Observó la llave de oro blanco que hacía juego con el metal azulado del cual estaba hecho la caja, un metal tan extraño y valioso pero que solo se encontraba en el mundo demoníaco, en las profundidades de éste. El zafiro incrustado en la llave se reflejó como sus ojos… vacíos.

Introdujo la singular llave plana en aquella ranura, girándola hasta escuchar un "click" que de inmediato abrió la tapa de aquel objeto permitiendo que una delicada melodía inundase el ambiente, una tonada que le llevó a recordar su infancia, cuando él y su hermano rogaban a su madre para que les permitiera escuchar aquel sonido; sonrió con melancolía, observo el delicado forro de terciopelo rosado, el fondo de aquel objeto estaba vacío.

Cerró de nuevo aquella tapa acallando la música, a la luz de la noche observó los detalles de aquella caja, el detalle principal eran los emblemas del sol y luna que manejaba, entre las figuras de flores se podía también leer símbolos, algunos tan antiguos que siquiera él podía entender. Cerró el objeto en su mano, cabía perfectamente en ella, se acercó a la pequeña dejándolo en la mesa de noche, para que lo viese al despertar.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela no recordaba a qué hora se fue a su habitación, pero la luz intensa de la mañana le indicó que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana. Sonrió al saber que Virgil estaba ahí y que Gil ya tenía vacaciones en el colegio, pero aún estaba inquieta por la actitud del Sparda, temía nunca recuperar esa normalidad que vivieron con anterioridad.

Perezosamente se levantó de cama, casi arrastrándose al cuarto de baño, se desvistió observándose en el espejo de la pared, notando algo que no había hecho con anterioridad, una extraña marca sobre su cuello. Los colores se subieron a su rostro, recordando el momento en cual fue hecha aquella marca. Pero pese a la fuerza del Sparda algo estaba raro con aquella sello de dientes incrustado en su piel, pues más pareciesen una vieja cicatriz que una herida tan reciente. Dejando aquello a un lado se hundió en su baño tratando de relajarse, prefería ya no pensar más en el futuro, realmente estaba doliéndole demasiado el alma y la cabeza con ello.

- "_Por más que piense las cosas, no voy a resolverlas sola… al final la mitad de esto queda en manos de él_" –pensó animándose un poco, pero antes de siquiera seguir relajándose fuertes golpes le sacaron de su relajación. Esperó unos minutos y los golpes seguían insistentes, se extrañó de que Virgil no atendiera, así que saliendo del baño se envolvió bien en una toalla y después la bata cuidándose cubrirse bien decidió bajar a saber que sucedía- "_No hay nadie_" –se percató que nadie se encontraba en casa mas que ella- ¿Quién es? –preguntó frente a la puerta.

- Soy yo Ángela –contestó una varonil voz.

- ¿Marcelo? –Inconsciente abrió la puerta- pasa- indicó.

- Lamento llegar en un momento inoportuno… pero tenía que verte –mencionó con una voz ronca, incluso su mirada era diferente.

- Dame un minuto para vestirme –dijo Ángela comenzando a caminar, pero él la detuvo del brazo, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

- Necesito decirte algo con urgencia –ella tragó saliva, un poco incómoda a la situación, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de protegerse- me trasladarán a otro hotel –dijo con ilusión.

- Me alegro por ti –mencionó ella relajada, pensaba qué decirle, cuando- espero…

- Te amo –dijo súbitamente, sin percatarse que tras de ellos llegaba Virgil observando la escena en totalidad, sin embargo palabras tan perturbadoras provoco que siquiera la Blackthorn se enterara de su presencia- Te amo –repitió acercándose para abrazarle por la cintura- ven conmigo… te protegeré siempre Ángela, me encargaré de ser un buen padre para Gil… no –decía emocionado- seré el mejor padre, las amare a ambas mas que a mi propia vida… vengan conmigo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los labios de Marcelo se posaron sobre los de ella, no fue un beso apasionado, siquiera perturbador, solo una muestra del amor y respeto que profesaba, una invitación a la felicidad que le podía ofrecer. Aquello hizo que el Sparda se retirara en silencio, momento que ni Ángela se percato de su presencia. El beso fue rápido, dejándola libre Marcelo se alejó lo suficiente para observarla en su esplendor, con un poco de decepción solo miraba la confusión en aquella mujer que lo enloquecía.

- No deseo presionarte, aún existe tiempo… sólo un poco –rectificó, tomándole la mano le beso con dulzura- piénsalo por favor.

Y sin esperar mas se retiró, observo como cerca de ahí se encontraba Virgil tomando de la mano a la pequeña que traía un objeto en su mano lo cual le provocaba una mirada de ilusión enternecedora. Sonrió con amabilidad al Sparda quien lo observaba con aquellos helados ojos, después desapareció en su automóvil.

- Mamá-gritó la pequeña Gil, entrando como torbellino a la habitación de la mencionada- mira lo que papa me ha regalado… es muy hermoso y valioso –aquello ultimo confundió a su madre.

- ¿A que te refieres con valioso? –pregunto Ángela.

- Es importante para papá, pero confía en mi y sabe que lo cuidare muy bien… ¿Aún están enfadados? –pregunto con naturalidad.

- No cariño, no lo estamos –contestó la mujer sin saber que decir-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Vimos a Marcelo irse, bueno… papá entró y después salió muy extraño, cuando se fue Marcelo me dijo que viniera a mostrarte mi caja, que él necesitaba entrenar solo.

- Bueno, no pasa nada en verdad, Virgil y yo no estamos enfadados –besó a su hija en la frente, al tiempo que se terminaba de vestir, su pequeña solo le sonrió.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Una femenina figura de eróticos movimientos provocando que las miradas de hombres y mujeres se desviaran a observarla, con un sensual movimiento se quitó las gafas oscuras mostrando sus pupilas púrpuras que observaban con detalle el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

- Así que vives aquí… Virgil.

_**Continuará… **_

_**¡¡¡Nyaaaa!!! Hola lamento el tiempo pero al fin estoy libre de la escuela, y eso me relaja mucho para disfrutar un poco mas, sin embargo ahora viene lo bueno que es buscar un empleo. Jajaja por favor mandenme sus mejores vibras para este paso nuevo en mi vida ^0^ ¡¡¡wiiii!!!**_

_**Bueno aqui paso a la seccion de dar agradecimientos, si alguien se me pasa, lo siento mucho estoy un poco loca, tontilla y muy muy muy, EN VERDAD MUY, resfriada, jaja. Como siempre agradesco a TODOS por leer el fanfic, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, pero ante todo a las personas que me dejan un review y me hacen muy muy muy MUY feliz, no se olviden, una escritora feliz mas capitulos sube. **_

_**Jedah Sparda: **_Ojala pronto te regrese la musa, tu fic me gusta mucho, y creo o.o estas muy lejos de los capitulos jejeje, nee nee, espero pronto te inspires tu fic es uno de mis favoritos.

_**Seidaku _1988: **_como no me gustaria tan bello fanart, realmente es hermoso, gracias gracias, si le pregunte a onii chan lyon sobre ti y dice que te conoce, nee nee ojala pudiesemos platicar algun dia, espero te guste este capitulo y quiero ver pronto tu fandub, un saludo.

_**Levania Blackwood: **_nee nee gracias a ti por tu apoyo siempre en el fic y espero en verdad muy ansiosa pronto leer tus escritos realmente tienes bastante talento, fue un placer conocerte ojala pronto pueda volver a platicar contigo.

_**Antano: **_O.o bueno realmente como te mencione en otra ocacion nadie se habia quejado de eso, nee nee, por eso hagan caso a la palabra ADVERTENCIA, soy una perver... en verdad... xD bueno espero tu sigas con tu fic y mejorando en tu narracion y escritura, gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Misha Keehl: **_jajaja gracias por ver el video, nee nee k yo adoro a mi dani-kun (la voz de vergil) es una pena que no pudieses ver el fan art, como kiera en reviews se encuentra el link completo que envio Seidaku, en verdad os recomiendo ver tan bello dibujo. O.o lamento no estar pendiente estos dias del fanfic y el del tuyo jejeje te has salvado un poco de las amenazas pero eso ya no sera nee nee que ya tengo tiempo, espero este capitulo tambien te guste.

_**Gracias a todos los que leen el fanfic, realmente me hacen feliz y me animan mucho, un saludo a mi querida Will, quien esta a mi lado ayudandome con la ortografia aunque no se si corregi este capitulo, si no es asi etto, disculpen aun ando muy atontanda jaja, bueno espero pronto subir otro y mientras tanto recuerden:**_

_**¡¡¡ANIMO!!!  
**_


	22. Capitulo 22, Abismo

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 22: "Abismo"**_

Ángela cocinaba al tiempo que escuchaba como su hija deletreaba y formaba palabras, habían pasado un par de horas y Virgil aún no aparecía, realmente aquello era extraño. Sabía que la presencia de Marcelo le molestaba pero no entendía la razón de su comportamiento… a excepción.

- "_¿En verdad pensará que soy capaz de irme con Gil y dejarlo?... ¿sería capaz de irme?... ¡No!, ¿En qué pienso? Este es mi legado_" –miró a su hija que se le dificultaba en momentos la lectura- No entiendo como puedes leer y hablar en demonio, pero se te dificulta tanto el idioma humano –mencionó tranquila.

- En idioma demonio… los símbolos tienen forma inteligible, como unos idiomas antiguos humanos que vi en otro libro de papá, pero a éstos no les encuentro forma, todos se repiten… son raros.

- Se llama alfabeto Gil, te lo había dicho.

- Pues si el al…fa..beto –se le dificultaba un poco decir la palabra, lo que hacía sonreír a su madre- es difícil mamá –la plática hubiese continuado si no fuese que se vieron interrumpidas al golpear de la puerta principal de la casa- ¡Yo voy! -La pequeña saltó dirigiéndose a la puerta y la madre preocupada tras de ella, sin preguntar nada la niña abrió dejando a ambas damas de ojos jade observar a la singular mujer- ¿Qué desea? –preguntó cortés pero secamente la menor.

La mujer vio el rostro infantil sonriendo con gentileza pero una mirada mucho mas profunda le hizo levantar la mirada, frente a ella Ángela con un semblante mortalmente serio, sus ojos normalmente radiantes de ternura se endurecieron, la invitada sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, algo tenía esa mirada que le daba sensación que la examinaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- Gil, por favor ve al estudio como te dije una vez, y mantente ahí –mencionó la mujer seria al tiempo que se acercaba para interponerse entre la desconocida y su hija, la pequeña dudó pero no preguntó nada más, algo le indicaba que no era momento de hacerlo así que se marcho en silencio- ¿Qué desea? –preguntó seriamente.

Gil desapareció tras una puerta, confundida por la actitud de su madre, pero entendiendo lo mismo que ella, esa mujer no era normal, tenía una esencia, una luz diferente a las que hubiese visto a excepción de su padre. Levantó la alfombrilla en la cual solía recostarse para leer, y con un poco mas de fuerza jalar un cordón para levantar una puertilla que daba a un extraño pozo, le observó unos instantes sabia que era el pasadizo a la cueva del Maestro Sparda, lugar al cual debía dirigirse cuando existiese algún peligro, pero temía dejar a su madre, por lo que se acercó para abrir un poco la puerta y escuchar lo que pasaba.

En tanto frente a frente las mujeres se aguzaban los sentidos a espera de un movimiento o comentario. La morena observo a la dama frente a ella, de cabello azul oscuro, vestida en una pequeñísima falda de mezclilla que apenas le cubría, acompañada de un top negro hasta el comienzo de su cintura, largas botas de soporte alto que hacían juego con esta prenda. La mujer mencionada retiró lentamente las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos mostrándole las pupilas moradas.

- Demonio –susurró Ángela para sus adentros, pero la invitada le escucho a perfección sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- Busco a Sparda… Virgil –la morena parpadeó un par de veces cambiando su semblante a uno más relajado, lo que a la dama de ojos purpura le pareció encantador y atractivo- lamento haberte asustado, y ser una grosera, mi nombre es Mina –extendió su mano a la mujer de ojos jade, quien tímidamente respondió al saludo.

- Ángela –mencionó, después de unos segundos reacciono mas lúcida- disculpa mis modales… pasa por favor –indicó la mujer, siendo aceptada la invitación.

- Mamá –la infantil voz se acercó con lentitud- ¿Quién es?

- Bueno –comenzó a dudar Ángela- busca a Virgil –terminó sonriendo con ternura a su hija.

- ¿A papá? –aquella simple palabra dejo a Mina en shock, observó los rasgos físicos de la niña, era idéntica a la madre, pero la actitud, la forma en que caminaba e incluso en la cual hablaba se veía muy marcada a Virgil. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la pequeña, poniéndose a su altura.

- Es difícil que alguien tan lindo sea hija de Virgil –aquello provocó un puchero en la pequeña- no lo malentiendas quiero mucho a tu papá, somos viejos amigos –ésto ultimo la hizo sonreír.

- Gil, confundimos a las personas… lo siento mucho –mencionó Ángela, lo que provocó que Mina se levantara para observarla, un leve sonrojo se cruzó en la dama de ojos purpura, pues la morena primero se había sonrojado- Gil no es hija biológica de Virgil, él simplemente ha sido como un padre para ella… no piense mal de él –defendió la Blackthorn.

Pero realmente poco le interesaba a la demonio las palabras de la morena, pues estaba embelesada por la ternura que mostraba en su semblante y se sonrojaba por aceptar que realmente le parecía atractiva… una demonio libre de inhibiciones, eso era ella. Pero entonces el olor que esa dama desprendía le sacudió el suelo haciéndola volver a la realidad.

- "_Esta impregnada a el… ¿acaso él la…?"_ ¿Se encuentra Virgil? –decidió preguntar.

- Salió –mencionó con pena Ángela.

- Bien, no quisiera incomodar, sólo podría decirle que le busco, estaré en el pueblo cercano –indicó la mujer comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta.

- No se vaya –mencionó la Blackthorn- si gusta puede esperarle y quedarse aquí –indicó la mujer sonriente.

- Mamá… la comida huele feo –indicó la pequeña señalando el humo que provenía de la cocina, lo que hizo Ángela saliera corriendo hacia allí olvidando a la visitante. Gil solo sonrió ante aquello, de nuevo observo a la mujer- Puedo llevarte con mi papi –ofreció con gentileza.

- No quisiera molestar –indicó Mina un poco distante.

- Espera le diré a mami –corriendo hacia donde su madre.

Mina observó aquel hogar, era elegante, distinguido como lo que a Virgil le gustaba, pero a diferencia de las casas que pudiese tener el Sparda, a diferencia de su departamento o la mansión, aquel lugar era cálido.

- "_No le culpo por acostumbrarse a esto_" –sonrió al ver a distancia a la mujer y la pequeña, la mayor peleando con la comida echada a perder y la niña haciendo algunas señas un poco exageradas, naturales para su edad.

- ¡Vamos con papá! –dijo efusivamente la niña.

- Está bien –acepto Mina de buena gana.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Habían caminado casi media hora cuando se escuchó un inconfundible sonido… demonios. A la distancia que se encontraban y cubiertas entre el follaje veían como el espadachín destruía sin piedad un sin número de enemigos frente a la entrada de una gran caverna, estos demonios inferiores no eran reto para el, pero las personas que lo conocían podían detectar una sola cosa, él se estaba desahogando.

Cuando los demonios disminuían comenzaba a lanzar ataques contra la gruta, que luego de unos instantes abría un portal infernal permitiendo a más demonios salir.

- _"¿Qué le pasa a éste? ¿Quiere dejar al infierno sin demonios?_"-pensaba Mina.

- Ven aquí –se escuchó la profunda voz, una mueca que demostraba su desagrado fue lo que reflejo el rostro de la mayor de cabellos azules, sabiendo que para ese hombre nada le pasaba desapercibido, pero entonces se sorprendió al ver como la pequeña se dirigió a él corriendo con alegría.

Mina no pudo más que estar quieta para ver aquel momento, Virgil despejó el paso de la pequeña con sus espadas de hielo, la pequeña sonreía dulce e inocente contrastando con el panorama de demonios que desaparecían a sus pies. El vestido blanco de Gil le hacía resaltar los oscuros cabellos sujetos en una coleta. Entonces la demonio logró observarlos, más que la apariencia física, Virgil y Gil eran idénticos en movimientos y gestos, más allá de la sangre.

Con una sorpresa que casi hace a la mujer demonio caer, el albino cedió a Yamato en las manos infantiles, desenfundada, le ayudaba a ponerse en una posición de pelea y le dirigía en movimientos sencillos. Aún cuando la espada era pesada para las manos infantiles, lograba moverla acertando su primera estocada en el demonio, pero le fue casi imposible sacarla del cuerpo hasta que este desvaneció.

-"_Está loco_" –dijo a sí misma Mina, observando la escena.

La niña seguía peleando por manejar a Yamato, pero era obvio que sus fuerzas mermaban con sólo intentar levantarla. Al final rendida en un solo gesto la regreso a su padre. Para esto Mina se estaba acercando a ellos dispuesta a desaparecer a esos demonios, pero Virgil extendió su mano indicándole se quedase donde se encontraba, ella obedeció.

- Las dagas –dijo Virgil. Y la pequeña comenzó a concentrar su fuerza, apareciendo pequeñas mini espadas de hielo que dirigía certeramente a sus enemigos.

- "_Se volvió más fuerte… aprendió más sobre la magia… está deteniendo esos demonios para que la pequeña practique_" –un escalofrío recorrió su sensual espalda, uno por la excitación al verlo tan galante y al tiempo paternal, por otro lado le dió temor saber que desarrolló más poder del cual tenia con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –se acerco el hombre despreocupadamente a la demonio, al tiempo que la pequeña seguía practicando su magia en defensa y ataque- ¿Gomory, qué buscas?

- A ti… te necesitamos, pero… -Un gesto infantil de enfado se formó en aquel rostro sensual, el hombre ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, estaba enfrascado en una pelea de miradas con la pequeña.

- No los detengas –dijo la niña finalmente.

- "_No es normal que pueda darse cuenta… esta niña no es normal_" –pero Virgil sonreía satisfecho… realmente orgulloso, en un giro de su muñeca los demonios comenzaron a moverse haciendo que la niña esquivara grácilmente el primer golpe de una hoz, Gomory casi grito- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –chilló a Virgil.

- Es un entrenamiento –dijo con sencillez.

Observó en unos segundos como la niña lograba detener a un par de enemigos y Virgil si veía que corría riesgo interfería deteniendo el cuerpo del mencionado demonio. Lo que realmente le intrigaba era la seriedad de ambos rostros, a los gestos se juraba en verdad existía un lazo, uno muy fuerte e inquebrantable.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela suspiro, estaba un poco cansada debido al hecho de tener que cocinar dos veces. Por suerte no tuvo que asistir al trabajo o realmente estaría un poco frustrada. Cuando la comida estuvo totalmente preparada en esta ocasión sin accidentes, subió para preparar la habitación de ella.

- Aquí podrá dormir Mina –mencionó al tiempo que cambiaba la ropa de cama- pero… ¿Y si duerme con Virgil? –un sonrojo entre la vergüenza y enfado se poso en su rostro, después sacudió su cabeza en negación- no es mi problema.

Escuchó un coche llegar así que se apresuro a bajar y salir, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era un desconocido conduciendo una mini camioneta con el logo de una florería que recordaba, estaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo.

- ¿Ángela Blackthorn? –preguntó un joven bajándose del mueble. Ella solo asintió- ¿Podría firmarme? Tengo una entrega para usted.

Con amabilidad la morena firmó aquel recibo, en tanto el joven cargaba un hermoso y gigantesco arreglo de rosas rojas, la Blackthorn le indicó donde llevarlo y cuando creía que se marcharía, el joven regreso de la parte trasera de su camioneta con otro arreglo igual de grande.

Suspiro al ver en el porche de su casa cinco enormes arreglos de flores, no sabia cómo meterlos o dónde ponerlos, se acercó a verlos con cuidado, no debía ser muy inteligente para saber de quién era, o para saber de quién no eran.

- ¡Mamá! –escuchó su pequeña gritar a corta distancia, instintivamente caminó para localizarla con la vista, pero su mirada dulce reflejó tristeza al notar como tras de su hija caminaban Mina y Virgil, la primera sujeta al brazo masculino.

Cuando su hija llego lo primero que observó fue los arreglos florales que estaban a entrada de su casa, miro a su madre un poco triste y le sujeto la mano para reconfortarla.

- Tu color cambió mami –mencionó la niña siendo escuchada por los otros adultos- ¿Por qué estas triste?

- No pasa nada cariño –mencionó, la mujer sonriendo con ternura en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Qué hermosas flores! –intervino Mina alejándose del masculino cuerpo y corriendo hacia las mujeres de orbes jade- muy hermosas… pero Virgil ¿Por qué elegiste rosas rojas? Tu siempre has tenido un gusto mucho más selecto –inquirió la mujer observando la reacción del hombre que fue mirarla con profundidad hasta ponerla nerviosa.

- Mina –interrumpió nerviosa la Blackthorn mayor- éste es un presente de un amigo muy querido –se sonrojó la dama… Gil abre la puerta para meter los arreglos.

Pero mucho antes de la mujer pudiese tomar alguno, con desgana Virgil levanto uno en cada mano y regresó por el resto, sin que se percataran la mueca de Mina fue una sonrisa perversa y divertida. Alcanzó a leer una de las tarjetas una vez dentro de la casa.

- Mira Ángela tiene una tarjeta –mencionó inocentemente- A la dama mas bella que puede existir en este mundo, prometo amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos… Marcelo.

Las siguientes reacciones fueron una gracia para la demonio, al ver como Ángela se sonrojaba desde los pies a las orejas, Gil hacía una mueca de enfado idéntica a la de Virgil quien solo torció los ojos en fastidio y se retiró de la habitación, seguido por la pequeña.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Después del incidente de las flores, la cena volvió a formarse tensa, pero preocupó a los adultos, el rostro de Gil se mostraba apagado, serio de alguna forma distinta al reflejo de Virgil, sus ojos brillantes de vida y ternura eran tristes. Pero decidieron no mencionar palabra alguna por la invitada quien se divertía al solo observar el movimiento de aquellas personas. Incluso la forma de sentarse era Virgil, Gil y Ángela, los movimientos y aptitudes eran tan naturales coordinados en una danza a la cual sólo ellos podían escuchar la melodía, sólo aquellos dos adultos se movían como equipo.

Virgil dirigía a Gil en silencio al uso correcto de los cubiertos y la postura, al momento que la madre limpiaba y relajaba cuando la pequeña se equivocaba. Pero no sólo era eso, si los veía de lejos al momento de preparar la mesa para la cena, al recoger todo después de ésta. Mina se preguntaba cosas como ¿desde cuando ayuda en cosas tan banales? ¿Cuándo aprendió siquiera a levantar un plato?, sonrió con pena al darse cuenta que tal vez no le conocía tan bien como pensaba.

Ángela invitó a la demonio a subir a la segunda planta, mostrándole las habitaciones desde el pasillo.

- Puedes quedarte en mi habitación –mencionó la mujer, pero un sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas- a menos… que…

- No quisiera incomodar… ¿a menos que qué? –la demonio entendió la indirecta- no, yo no duermo con él –mencionó abiertamente, prefiero marcharme a un hotel para no incordiarles.

- Por favor, quédate –rogó la mujer- Virgil a hecho tanto por nosotras, no deseo que alguien tan cercano a él pase la incomodidad de un hotel si en mis manos esta evitarlo –Mina sólo le sonrió con dulzura pero al fin detectando la marca que sobre el hombro de la joven se encontraba.

- Gracias.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Virgil se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña, la cual estaba mortalmente seria y bastante apagada, algo no estaba bien con su protegida y realmente le preocupaba. Acarició con dulzura su cabello, acomodándole los mechones que se esparcían sobre su rostro. Estaba sentado en la cama junto a la niña quien comenzaba a dormirse.

- Papi –mencionó con lentitud- ¿están enojados de nuevo?

- No –dijo secamente.

- El color les ha cambiado… es extraño, un color les cubre la piel y es el mismo en ambos, pero hay otro que me hace sentirlos tristes, están lejos.

- Descansa, mañana estará bien todo-la pequeña sonrió cerrando pesadamente sus ojos. Él salió de su habitación encontrándose con Ángela, quedaron frente a frente, con escasos centímetros sus cuerpos podrían unirse de nuevo, la tensión formada parecía crear de nuevo abismos.

- Dormiré aquí, Mina está en mi habitación –dijo sutilmente.

- No es necesario.

- Por favor, no deseo comenzar a discutir de nuevo.

Enfadado Virgil pasó de largo hasta encerrarse en sus aposentos, deseando alejarse de la tensión que se marcaban en ambos. Frustrado de que el único lugar en el cual encontraba paz se había convertido por alguna razón estúpida en un campo de batalla, que lo agotaba mentalmente.

- La marcaste –escuchó la voz de aquella demonio quien salía de las sombras- ¡Tienes mas tiempo del que creí vivo! –reclamo con furia.

- Lo que sucede aquí no es asunto tuyo, márchate antes de que alertes a otros de mi existencia.

- Te has vuelto mas poderoso, ¿Planeas dejar ahora todo? ¿Abandonar todo lo que habíamos planeado?

- Los intereses cambiaron –contestó secamente, acercándose a la cama en la cual colocó a Yamato y prosiguió a quitarse la gabardina- no estoy de ánimos para pensar en volver a una revolución en el infierno.

- Tú nunca estas de animo para nada –menciono la mujer exasperada- ¿Desde cuando compartes una pareja? –Inquirió dispuesta a molestarlo- Que yo recuerde tu eres monógamo, además la marcaste, derramaste tu semilla en ella y la has mordido.

- No te interesa, vete ahora o aquí será tu regreso al infierno.

La mujer salió de aquella habitación, pero el hueco que empezaba a formarse dentro de el, estaba consumiéndolo, pero no era debido a los sucesos anteriores, todo había sido una bomba de tiempo, él se encontraba en aquella encrucijada, envuelto en ese deseo desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero ahora, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese aquella mujer, en tenerla en sus brazos y poseerla hasta saciarse de ella.

Abrió la ventana sentándose en el marco de esta, observando la noche pasaron las horas en lo que en su mente tratando de descifrar lo que estaba alterándolo, lo que estaba enloqueciéndolo.

- "_Tal vez… es hora de irme_" –se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse.

- Virgil –escuchó la voz alterada de Ángela, cuando él se levantaba de la ventana, la puerta se había abierto, la mujer cargaba a su pequeña quien se mostraba extraña- Tiene fiebre y no despierta –mencionó alterada.

No existió otra palabra entre ellos, simplemente los brazos masculinos tomaron la infantil figura para llevarla al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo del agua helada, al momento que Ángela le siguió y desvestía a la pequeña de su pijama dejándola en ropa interior.

Virgil sujeto a la pequeña dentro de la tina, esperando que el agua le cubriera el cuerpo, Ángela encendió la luz y ambos pudieron observar mejor como la niña estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad.

- Trae hielo –indico el hombre- la mujer bajo corriendo.

- Papi –susurró la pequeña, abriendo con dificultad los ojos, para encontrar por primera vez los del Sparda sin la máscara de frialdad, chocando con los ojos de su héroe bañados en preocupación- estás triste –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Preocupado –dijo acariciando el rostro infantil- debes tener fuerza.

- Me siento cansada –dijo la niña- mucho papi y tengo frío, ¿mami?

- Ya regresa.

- No me dejen sola –terminó diciendo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Ángela escuchó las ultimas palabras de su hija, se acercó para poner el hielo dentro de la bañera, al momento que pasaba un trapo que humedecía con aquella agua fría por el cuerpo de su pequeña. Cuando el cuerpo infantil comenzó a relajarse, el Sparda la tomó en brazos, al momento que Ángela terminaba por desvestirla y secarla rápidamente con una toalla.

El infantil cuerpo reposaba en la cama del albino, le habían dado con un gotero un extraño liquido que Ángela preparó. El semblante de la pequeña cambió hasta la relajación y la rojez mejillas comenzaba a disminuir. La Blackthorn estaba arrodillada a un costado de aquel lecho, pero no le pasó desapercibido cuando el hombre se adentró a ducharse rápidamente y salió vestido en su pijama. Ella se levanto una vez este saliera del baño.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella sin pensarlo corrió a refugiarse en aquel cuerpo donde encontraba toda la seguridad, él le correspondió en su usual silencio sólo cubriéndole su espalda con sus firmes brazos, que se ajustaban más a ella al momento de sus sollozos.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, los orbes zafiro se abrieron escudriñando lo que sucedía, apenas había amanecido y el silencio solo se rompía por el constante sonido del mar.

Se dio cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba, sentado junto a su lecho recargado en una mesa de noche y entre sus brazos y piernas Ángela recostada en su pecho, ambos envueltos en una suave manta.

El aroma de la mujer le inundaba, si bajaba la mirada podía ver el perfil de su cuerpo que estaba apegado al de él. Volteó a observar la situación de la pequeña, hacía apenas unas horas que la fiebre desapareció, hacía solo un par de horas que Ángela y él sucumbieron al sueño. Con gentileza levantó a la mujer en sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello negro aspirando el aroma que le enloquecía. La recostó junto a la pequeña y se retiró de la habitación.

- "_Es hora que Marcelo se marche_" –pensó decidido a no perder el único lugar en el cual era pleno.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holas!!!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que estaban algo perdido, si no es por mi querida Will, ^^ que me los ha pasado. Lamento también tardar un poco en actualizar, sin embargo no tengo internet, n.n sin embargo procurare actualizar, solo dejen reviews, para que me regrese la inspiración, para equilibrar las amenazas de Will y sus lindos comentarios Disculpen que no deje review en otras historias, realmente estoy un poco atareada y sin internet menos. Bueno un saludo a todas las personas que leen el fic, y personalmente a quienes toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar un review. **_

**Misha Keehl: **Gracias por seguir leyendo, lamento la tardanza espero tu sigas actualizando, por que mira te doy tu zape.

**Seidaku_ 1988: **bueno si esta un poco pesado el asunto, pero pronto cambiaran las cosas, solo que debe existir la tensión, espero sigas leyendo.

**Antano: **jajaja bueno esa idea la saque de varias historias demoniacas, a ver que sucede jajaja pero me parece atractivo, además Ángela no le dolió mucho… estaba ocupada con otras cosas xD

**Punk-Sparda: **Hola, bueno creo que alguien de momento debe hacerle un poquillo de competencia, además bueno no es tan malo, pobre hombre xD denle una oportunidad, jaja.

**PoisonxShuly: **muchas gracias tus palabras me alagan, jajaja espero te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos.

**Levania Blackwood: **hola espero andes bien, y si será muy bueno nuevos fics, en la sección, esta sección de pronto anda medio olvidada, pero para eso hay escritoras que aun cuando nos tardamos somos seguras, espero se unan mas, y las que han dejado historias poco a poco vuelvan a continuarlos.

**Y recuerden ¡ANIMO!**

**Me despido tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto, pero saben de momento ando estancadita así que si desean continúe esta historia para que suba mas rápido los capítulos, pulsa abajo n.n en REVIEW. **


	23. Capitulo 23, Recuerdo escondido

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

_**Capitulo 23: "Recuerdo escondido"**_

Ángela se marchó a su trabajo, aún cuando deseaba estar a lado de su hija, ésta no estaría mejor con nadie más que no fuese Virgil. Mina le acompañaba justificándose que debía ir al pueblo cercano, aún cuando el Sparda supo de inmediato que la demonio esquivaba una plática en la cual le exigiría marcharse.

Sentado en el sillón de su habitación observando sobre su cama el aún delicado cuerpo que descansaba después de la pesada noche de fiebre. Sonrió al recordar como terminó de comer aquella pequeña y se acostó a dormir bajo la promesa de que a la mañana siguiente si entrenarían. El Sparda por su parte había comenzado a revisar los tomos recientes que Ángela había llevado esa mañana, algunos incluso eran para ella misma, pergaminos y libros que hablaban de algunos remedios. Pero entre uno de los tomos que ella aparto le llamó con singular atención a el.

_**Flash Back.**_

- Creo lo tomé por equivocación, o se encontraba mal ubicado –mencionó ella al ver el singular diario del Maestro Sparda- lo devolveré mañana.

- Lo llevaré yo –dictó súbitamente, a la Blackthorn no le sorprendió, pero la reacción de él mismo se justificaba en su mente, pues ojeando se percato que era uno de los diarios de su padre- "_Tiene fecha de cuando tenia seis años_" –observó a la mujer preparar sus cosas- no vayas –ordenó fríamente.

- Debo ir, ¿puedes encargarte de Gil? –contestó con seriedad.

- Ésa no es la cuestión, deja ya ese trabajo no lo necesitas –la miradas que se enfrentaban realmente eran poderosas, ninguno de los dos cedería.

- Regresare en un par de horas, Mina dijo que me acompañaría.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Comenzó a leer el diario con rapidez, realmente no marcaba muchas cosas interesantes en el, sólo algunas cuestiones bastante cursis de su padre que preferirá guardar en el anonimato por la eternidad.

Pero entonces, a finales del libro comenzó a leer algo que le interesó, se sorprendió de sí mismo por interesarse en algo que no fuese obtener el poder. Observó a la pequeña a su lado, aún dormía plácidamente y faltaban algún par de horas más al regreso de las otras mujeres. Decidió sumergirse en el diario.

_** Me han mandado llamar las Blackthorn, al parecer la última joven de esta familia se ha casado con un hombre… según me ha comentado Puabi de nuevo su descendencia se ve en peligro, este hombre se atreve a golpearlas. Debo partir de lado de mi familia, no puedo olvidar mi responsabilidad y mucho menos con ellas. **_

_**Puabi está feliz sobre mi matrimonio y ante todo mis hijos, al fin vuelvo a ver la esperanza en esa mujer, y yo también la tengo, al menos ahora espero que podremos romper esa maldición. Los sentimientos humanos son como lo dijo, como me explicó, debí creerle en su momento, pero… ahora nada puedo hacer, la maldición que arrastran por tantas generaciones debe terminar, se lo debo, al final yo ocasioné su dolor.**_

La lectura era realmente extraña, su padre en ningún otro diario habló de esa manera, ahora menos entendía cual era la deuda con la Blackthorn. Prosiguió en su lectura, que fue escrita un mes después de aquella que había leído.

_**Volver a casa es lo mejor, Eva y mis hijos son el único espacio en cualquier mundo en el cual puedo sentirme pleno, feliz; un alivio regresar a los brazos de mi esposa después de ver los horrores que un ser humano puede crear. **_

_**Me pregunto finalmente ¿Qué somos los demonios? Después de algunos siglos en los cuales una religión extralimitada se ha encargado de aborrecernos y tacharnos como lo peor, durante mis siglos de vida he visto a esos mismos hombres que juran ante un dios "benévolo" acabar con vidas de la forma mas cruda posible. Si los demonios somos el reflejo de todos los males que ellos cometen ¿Por qué en nuestra sociedad no existe esa traición? El deshonor que los humanos cometen con frecuencia, el dolor que causan a sus semejantes y ante todo cómo no dan dignidad ni respeto a los de su propia especie. **_

_**Los humanos han reflejado los malos sentimientos que ellos poseen adjudicándolo a nosotros, que somos quienes les incitamos a tales actos. La verdad solo nos alimentamos de ello, somos el filtro que desaparece la maldad de este ambiente. Por desgracia el incremento de maldad en los humanos ha provocado que estos creen demonios peores que la nada, sin emociones, sin pensamientos, que sólo son la servidumbre, los demonios no damos abasto limpiando esta maldad, pero si incrementa que algunos grupos en el infierno codiciaran este mundo en el cual la luz brilla pasando el anochecer. **_

_**Encerré a Mundus, pero el infierno poco a poco se esta llenando de demonios no puros que sucumben a la ambición desmedida. Seguramente si estuviese aquí, ambos podríamos detener esta amenaza y proteger este mundo humano que aún guarda seres tan puros. No planeo volver al infierno, usé mi poder y cuerpo demoniaco para sellar las puertas y evitar que los demonios salgan a placer, Pero, ¿Qué hacer con los humanos que abren esas puertas? ¿Qué hacer con los humanos que sólo están creando mas maldad en este mundo?**_

_**Al final los humanos nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ellos, si tan solo pudiera regresarle a la vida, si pudiera volver. Hoy he visto su reflejo de nuevo, en ese nuevo rostro de una Blackthorn, no recuerdo hubiese una descendiente tan tímida y tierna. Ángela le han bautizado, la pequeña tiene cuatro años ya, es encantadora y habilidosa en la información pero frágil como el cristal. Si no fuese por el rostro de ellas olvidaría totalmente como era… tan hermosa. **_

_**Aún después de tantos siglos en separación jamás pude olvidar su sacrificio de amor, su estupidez por maldecir su propia sangre, su propia carne. Pero la esperanza volvió, ahora que mis descendientes existen y el lazo consanguíneo es tan débil, la unión entre una Blackthorn y un Sparda es posible. **_

"_**Nadie es mi nombre, nadie son mi madre y mi padre, nadie serán todos mis descendientes"**_

_**Finalmente decidí traer a la pequeña Ángela a la mansión, al menos unos meses, esto ayudara a que los gemelos y ella se conozcan, es un poco pequeña, temo Dante sea rudo pero confio en que Virgil siendo un caballero se encargue de controlar a su hermano… Esa pequeña no necesita mas violencia de la que ha vivido.**_

Confundido el Sparda se levanto súbitamente del asiento, caminando en círculos por la habitación.

- "_Debe ser mentira, no recuerdo un suceso tal_" –abrió la ventana para que la brisa del mar inundara la habitación, Gil seguía plácidamente dormida, realmente no pasó mucho tiempo para leer aquellas paginas, pero la sorpresa le hacia perder la sensación de tiempo. Tomó el grueso libro y acomodándose en el marco de la ventana prosiguió con su lectura, tratando de encontrar una respuesta para que tal recuerdo no esté en su mente. Pero ante todo la ultima frase escrita- No necesita mas violencia de la que ha vivido "_¿Qué ha vivido ella? ¿Qué es lo que no me a contado?_

_**No me gusta amargar a Eva con las historias de seres a mi alrededor, pero ella es tan noble y realmente se ha preocupado por la pequeña niña, además esta encantada siempre ha tenido la curiosidad de una hija. Cuando Ángela llego parecía un pequeño ratoncito asustado entre mis brazos, al verla Eva ésta casi llora en ese instante frente a los niños al ver la terrible marca de maldad sobre el rostro infantil. Un ojo morado causado por un padre que deseaba asesinar a su propia hija. **_

_**Pero Eva es fuerte y tomó con cariño a la pequeña instalándola en su habitación, me sorprendo de lo rápido que mi mujer puede preparar una alcoba y adaptarla a las necesidades de una niña pequeña. Ángela está instalada frente a las de los gemelos, Dante ha quedado un poco serio, confundido, Virgil parece indiferente. Hablé con ellos al momento que su madre estaba con la pequeña tratando de quitar ese terrible hematoma con medicinas que preparé hace tiempo.**_

_**Mis hijos parecen estar tranquilos a la presencia de la pequeña, eso realmente me alivia mucho, aún cuando no tengo mucha respuesta de ellos, no puedo esperar mucho, el único contacto femenino que mantienen es con su madre. Les hará bien experimentar tener una niña a su lado.**_

_**Sobre los gemelos aún me sorprendo sobre las habilidades de Virgil, si me ausento unos días, al volver mi hijo desarrolla nuevas habilidades, sólo me preocupa no viva relajado su infancia, pero tampoco deseo sea tan relajado como Dante, bueno este niño solo desea jugar, comer y dormir, es imposible hacerlo entrenar, temo Virgil pronto no lo vea como rival y se pierdan el respeto. Debo inculcar en Virgil el amor a su hermano pequeño, o de lo contrario volverá a suceder.**_

_**Estoy asombrado, los ojos de Ángela son los mas desarrollados que existieron en una Blackthorn, siquiera los originales de Puabi fueron tan poderosos. Puede leer aura, estado de animo, detectar humanos y demonios, e incluso fisuras entre las dimensiones. **_

_**Eva está encantada con la pequeña en casa, pero los gemelos comenzaron a tener sus disputas. Los primeros días la pequeña le mostraba un terror a Virgil, ella mencionaba que estaba enojado, aún cuando mi primogénito lo negaba todos sabíamos que estaba enfadado, la razón fue que había prometido llevarlo a alguna misión conmigo y no lo hice, pero no deseaba que corriera el riesgo de ver tal crueldad por parte de un padre. Durante días Dante intento cortejar a Ángela, es un niño extremadamente precoz en lo que le conviene, pero aún un niño brusco que terminó asustándola al grado que la pequeña le teme ahora a Dante y sólo esta con Virgil.**_

_**Fue una sorpresa encontrar a mi hijo mayor en la habitación de la pequeña en medio de la tormenta. Sólo el pareció escucharla, Eva estaba ocupada con los pequeños detalles de la mansión y yo como siempre afuera cuidando que ningún ser este alrededor. Lo único que me alivia y da esperanza ahora, es saber que puedo contar con mis hijos.**_

_**Virgil no tiene para cuando perdonarme, está enfadado conmigo debido a que Ángela regreso a su hogar, es natural que deba regresar, como yo debo enseñar a mis hijos mi legado, las Blackthorn deben mantener el suyo. **_

_**Pero ver esta reacción me hace esperanzar que en unos años, tal vez cuando vuelva a traer a esa hermosa jovencita surja algo realmente fuerte entre ellos, algo poderoso que rompa la maldición y las libere. De momento mantendremos a nuestra estirpe en disciplina, al final ellos son el legado.**_

Confundido el Sparda se dio cuenta que las mujeres habían llegado, se quedo tan prendido a su lectura que olvidó estar en alerta. La pequeña seguía dormida y posiblemente lo haría un par de horas más. Bajo encontrándose con el silencio. Ángela estaba en la concina preparando la cena.

- ¿Dónde esta? –inquirió fríamente.

- Está tomando una ducha, fuimos por sus cosas –contestó con amabilidad, pero el semblante que mantenía el Sparda le preocupó- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Recuerdas algo cuando tenias cuatro años?

- No –dijo Ángela con rapidez, volteando el rostro y negando fervientemente con la cabeza, pero el silencio del Sparda le hizo mirarlo, los ojos se llenaron de tristeza- recuerdo poco –mencionó sobrecogida de pena- cosas horribles entre mis padres que deseo olvidar.

- Recuerdas a mi padre –ella asintió con la cabeza- pequeños momentos que no ubico bien, posiblemente tendría que buscar en el diario de mi madre o mi abuela para saberlos.

- Lee esto –le cedió el libro con las paginas indicadas y la mujer solo asintió.

Ángela termino rápidamente la cena, pera encerrarse en su lectura, Mina en aquellos momentos se sentía una intrusa, ante la situación que demostraban aquellos adultos.

- "_Este es su mundo, el lugar mas especial que ambos tienen… uno al lado del otro_" –decidió pasar desapercibida al menos hasta que la tensión bajara, sonrió al ver que la tensión eran sentimientos encontrados, negados y una terrible necesidad y frustración sexual.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela se encontraba en el estudio terminando de leer los diarios de su madre y abuela, realmente no recordaba con plenitud esos recuerdos. Exasperada en medio de un desorden total en el cual tenía los diarios más recientes de las Blackthorn, entonces perdido entre muchas cosas que no solía recordar cayo una un extraña fotografía. No pudo verla bien pero al tomarla en sus manos leyó claramente: "Esperanza" en idioma demonio. Volteó la fotografía observando aquella imagen.

- "_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no logro recordar este momento?_ –observó aquella fotografía, una pequeña niña de, como mucho cinco años de ojos tímidos que reconocía como ella misma, a su lado dos niños más altos que ella, el de la derecha tenia un brazo sobre su nuca sonriendo con algarabía, vestía un pantalón corto de mezclilla a juego con una playera roja y calzado a tenis. Al otro lado estaba el otro niño, vestido a pantalón azul oscuro de vestir que tenia un juego con un chaleco formal, bajo este una camisa abotonada de manga larga. Ambos de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

La foto estuvo oculta en el diario de su abuela, rebuscó con cuidado algunas paginas esperando pronto leer algo sobre el maestro Sparda y su aparición.

_**De todos los errores que cometemos mas Blackthorn en el amor, creo que la peor ha sido mi hija. Casada con un cazador de brujas, un hombre que culpa su atracción hacia mi hija a su hechicería y no a sus propios deseos.**_

_**No las deja salir de su castaño ni a mi nieta ni a mi hija, les golpea a ambas y yo le entregué casi toda la fortuna de la familia con tal de que me las regresase. Pero es un hombre ambicioso que también desea estas tierras de nuestra familia. Puabi ha venido en nuestra ayuda, estoy vieja no viviré mucho (debe ser doloroso para Puabi vernos morir) pero es su destino cruel, nuestra madre llamará al maestro Sparda, espero él resuelva todo.**_

_**Me ha llegado una fotografía esperanzadora, al fin la descendencia esperada por parte del maestro, al fin nuestra sangre dejará en el olvido la maldición hecha por Nadie. Pero ahora los gemelos y mi nieta traen la esperanza a nuestra sangre.**_

_**Ambos hijos de Sparda son bellos niños, si fuese simplemente comprometerlos, pero esperamos todo termine pronto.**_

Ángela entrego aquello que había encontrado a Virgil. Era extraño que todo estuviera peleando por hacerles recordar, por hacerles volver a juntar su camino. Para Ángela era señal de que esperase un poco más.

_**Flash Back. **_

Ángela y Mina regresaban a casa después de la sesión fotográfica de la mujer y que Mina le acompañase casi toda la tarde, momentos que usaron para comenzar a conocerse bien.

- ¿Entonces Marcelo es tu novio? –Gomory había quedado en curiosidad una vez que conociera al hombre- ¿Estás enamorada de el?

- No –dijo con tristeza- yo… -el sonrojo le indicó todo a la mujer demonio.

- La palabra amor no existe en su vocabulario –aquello sorprendió mucho a Ángela quien la miro intrigada, pero al ver como su aura demostraba que tenia las mejores intenciones escuchó con atención- tal vez "compañera" o "lazos" describen su concepción del cariño, amor y matrimonio. Seré sincera contigo, él y yo mantuvimos una larga relación cuando fuimos más jóvenes, pero nunca existió en el esa emoción que demuestra a tu lado. Se comportan como compañeros.

_**Fin flash back. **_

Virgil observó la fotografía, sabia que aquel jardín de fondo era el de la mansión Sparda, el jardín que con tanto esmero su madre cuidaba. Observaba deleitado lo idéntica que eran Gil y Ángela a la misma edad, y cómo en la fotografía la pequeña niña se abrazaba a él.

**Continuara…**

**¡Holasss!, lamento la tardanza, espero les guste este capitulo, ya tengo internet en casa pero espero poder adelantar otros capítulos, si quieren que vuela a escribir dejen reviews, debido a que tengo gripa y esta se cura con reviews… igual que los reviews se cambian por bonos de viajero para que mi musa regrese jajajaja. **


	24. Capitulo 24, Recuerdo escondido II

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, sin embargo en esto ya estoy teniendo una VALIOSÍSIMA ayuda deLiTtL3-WiTcH, por cierto les recomiendo darse una vuelta x su fic: Devil May Cry & The Seven Deadly Sins)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 24: "Recuerdo escondido II"**_

- Virgil levántate –esa voz comenzó a resonarle en la cabeza pero no tenía el ánimo de hacerle caso- Virgil ¡Ya está por llegar papá!

Perezosamente abrió los ojos para observar los obres idénticos a los suyos, pero al tiempo diferentes, eran tan expresivos y el rostro alegre de su hermano en ocasiones lo desesperaba.

- Dante, nuestro padre no llegará hasta el amanecer y apenas son las tres de la madrugada –decía revisando su reloj de noche- ¿para qué vienes a mi habitación? ¿y por que enciendes todas las luces que encuentras? –reclamaba enfadado.

- Estoy emocionado, ya quiero que regrese papá, él siempre nos trae un regalo.

- Vete a tu habitación y déjame dormir –El niño de pijama azul se volvió a recostar sobre su extensa cama, aún cuando cerro los ojos no perdía conciencia sintiendo el movimiento de su gemelo.

- Tuve pesadillas –dictó Dante en tono triste- ¿puedo dormir aquí? –preguntó con timidez.

- Pero apaga la luz.

El pequeño Dante alegremente bajó de la cama para apagar la luz, pero el regresar con su hermano lo hizo corriendo y subiendo lo más rápido daban sus piernas hacia la cama. Respiraba agitado cuando distinguió la mirada de su gemelo.

- No entiendo, si tienes miedo vete a dormir con nuestra madre.

- Pero ella no espanta a los demonios –decía el pequeño acomodándose a un lado de su hermano bajo las mantas- pero papá y tú espantan a todos los monstruos.

- Eso te pasa por no entrenar –reclamaba el mayor.

- Sé que me protegerás bro.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Se encontraban desayunando, Virgil aún tenia el cabello húmedo pues recién salía de una ducha rápida. Eva se sorprendía de que tan pequeño tuviese esa voluntad inquebrantable que le provocaba una disciplina espectacular. Sin importar estuviera Sparda o no el pequeño se levantaba a entrenar cada mañana, seguido de una ducha y el desayuno, comenzaba sus lecciones tanto humanas, demoníacas y de magia, terminando con un segundo entrenamiento.

Por otra parte Dante era perezoso, si su padre no le hacía levantar para entrenar no asistía, entrenara o no el pequeño no se duchaba hasta después de medio día. Para que tomara sus lecciones debía primero que perseguirlo por toda la mansión, se quedaba dormido a la mitad de lecturas, el idioma demoníaco no podía dominarlo a perfección y el idioma humano sabia leerlo y escribirlo bien pero cuando le pedías hiciera algo se quedaba dormido sobre los libros. La magia ni se acercaba, siempre había dicho no le gustaba, así que solo estaba presente en las enseñanzas básicas.

Eva adoraba a sus dos pequeños, pero en ocasiones deseaba que Virgil tuviera un poco mas esa energía despilfarrada de Dante y éste a su vez tuviese un poco de la disciplina de Virgil.

El desayuno era primordial para sus pequeños y la mujer rubia adoraba hacerles deliciosos desayunos. Aún cuando comían casi la misma cantidad Dante era un glotón que todo el día se paseaba por la cocina viendo que podría picar, al contrario Virgil si lo hacía era para ayudar a su madre en tareas del hogar.

- No es necesario que me ayudes con la loza cariño –decía Eva a su hijo mayor- ve a jugar con tu hermano, míralo que esta aburrido.

Con una mueca en desagrado caminó hacia su hermano, quien le sonrió al sentirlo, existía una extraña fuerza entre los gemelos que les hacía saber donde estaban, e incluso qué pensaban sin siquiera estar frente a frente.

- ¡PAPÁ!- gritó el pequeño Dante observando como aquel hombre de elegante andar se acercaba por el camino empedrado del jardín.

Virgil observó con cuidado como su padre caminaba con lentitud, su gabán morado se movía al compas de su movimiento y el viento, Dante corrió hacia el saltándole en frente.

- ¡¿Qué me trajiste papá?! –gritó a todo pulmón el menor de los gemelos, pero algo le llamó la atención, un pequeño bulto en los brazos de su padre- ¿eso es para mí? –inquirió acercándose.

- Dante, no es una cosa, es una persona –la voz de Sparda era amable, tranquila, siempre traía paz a las personas que lo rodeaban… -Dirigió la mirada a su hijo mayor, observando como este volteaba su rostro a otro lado, clara señal que estaba enfadado, sonrió para relajar el ambiente, espera pronto poder hablar con su hijo mayor- vamos adentro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los adultos hablaron a solas unos minutos dentro del estudio, después se reunieron con sus hijos en la sala de estar. Dante observaba el pequeño bulto blanco con negro que ahora su madre llevaba en brazos, estaba curioso y no podía evitar acercarse a pellizcarlo.

- Parece un niño –mencionó el menor de los gemelos- ¿me has traído otro hermano? –preguntó a su padre molesto- ¡suficiente tengo con Virgil ¿Por qué traes a otro?!

- Dante, es una niña –mencionó con tranquilidad el padre- es hija de una amiga, se quedará una temporada con nosotros, así que espero la traten como de la familia.

Cuando esto era dicho, la pequeña comenzó a removerse tímida entre los brazos de Eva, volteó el rostro observando a los niños frente a ellos, el niño vestido de rojo estaba saltando por toda la estancia gritando que jugaría mucho con su nueva amiguita, en cambio el otro niño solo le observaba con severidad y se retiró en silencio.

- Se encuentra muy molesto –sentenció el mayor de los albinos, a lo que Eva sólo sonrió.

- Dale tiempo cariño –la dulce mirada azul se dirigió a la pequeña- Angelita, no te preocupes así son ellos, pero son muy buenos niños, verás como se llevan muy bien.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Algunos días después los tres niños se encontraban estudiando la lección con Eva, Ángela era demasiado seria, se asustaba a la mirada profunda de Virgil, pero Dante en una sola mañana le había paseado como si fuese una muñeca de trapo sin dejarla respirar.

Cuando la tarde calló, los tres menores estaban en el jardín, Ángela junto a Dante jugando con agua y tierra, por otro lado Virgil estaba a la distancia entrenando con su katana de madera.

- Angelita ¿Por qué no hablas mucho? –preguntó Dante.

- Yo… no lo sé –contestaba la niña con timidez.

- ¿Jugamos Jackpot? –Aquellas palabras hicieron que el mayor de los gemelos detuviera su entrenamiento y observara a los niños bañados en lodo.

- No sé jugar a eso –contesto la pequeña levantándose de la tierra.

- Es fácil –salto el niño vestido de rojo- corres y si logro pegarte grito ¡Jackpot! Entonces tú me persigues a mi, ¿Virgil vas a jugar? –pero en cuanto se hizo la pregunta la pequeña volteo a verlo, y el mayor de los gemelos tuvo la sensación que escudriñaban en él, lo cual le hizo molestar.

Se sorprendió más que al sentir aquella molestia, la pequeña reaccionó haciéndose hacia atrás y después corriendo hacia los adultos. Ambos gemelos quedaron confundidos.

Eva observo a la pequeña agitada correr hasta un rincón que se formaba en las estanterías del estudio, la niña se metió ahí cerrando los ojos. Una punzada de pena sintió la mujer, era visible que la pequeña había sufrido demasiado. Ambos adultos se acercaron tratando de calmarla, observando como los orbes jade les trasmitían todo el temor.

- No te pasará nada –mencionaba Eva al momento de sacarla- no te preocupes nadie te hará daño alguno. ¿Quién te asusto? –menciono maternalmente.

- Él… esta enojado –dijo triste, al momento que salía de su rincón.

- ¿Virgil? –mencionó el guerrero oscuro- no te preocupes, él es un caballero, no haría nada malo, te aseguro que daría su vida por protegerte –aseguró el hombre, percatándose cuenta que los gemelos les observaban a la espalda- no tengas miedo Ángela.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Debido a la molestia de Virgil no se había acercado a su padre en esos días mas allá de lo necesario, pero esa noche le buscó en el estudio en el cual su padre se encontraba sumido en su libro escribiendo.

- ¿Padre? –se acercó Virgil sin esperar una respuesta- esa niña…

- Tiene una mirada especial, no te asustes. Ella es una niña especial Virgil, guarda un secreto muy importante para mí –su hijo mayor lo miró confundido y el albino le indicó que se acercara, este respondió haciéndolo hasta ponerse a su lado derecho, una vez así alzó a su hijo hasta ponerlo sobre sus rodillas lo que avergonzó al menor- Tú y tu hermano son mi más grande orgullo, sé que entiendes somos personas diferentes hijo, ella también lo es, no tiene un legado tan directo como tu, pero su familia esta envuelta en una maldición… también estoy involucrado.

- ¿Qué debes hacer? –pregunto curioso.

- Yo no puedo hijo, pero tú o tu hermano si –lo miró unos segundos, para luego depositar un beso sobre su frente- cuando crezcas te diré que puedes hacer y ustedes decidirán que hacer.

El poderoso guerrero observó a su hijo salir de su habitación, su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al ver a sus hijos, pero Virgil simplemente era un genio. Recordó que hacia poco había pedido escoger sus ropas vistiendo en aquella formalidad la mayor parte del tiempo, decidió desde pequeño llevar el cabello hacia atrás imitándolo, y su comportamiento era una réplica de él. Amaba a Dante tanto como a Virgil, adoraba a su hijo menor, pues ver su rostro era ver las mas grandes bondades de la humanidad, le recordaba cada día que aquel sacrificio por ese mundo no había sido en vano, aquel júbilo que derramaba Dante por su camino le recordaba la luz del mundo, pero su hijo mayor le recordaba sus raíces en el mundo oscuro.

- De nuevo la noche y el día regresaron… esta vez no se equivoquen –con una triste sonrisa se levantó para salir de su estudio, caminó por el oscuro corredor hasta la entrada de la mansión, en el camino se encontró con su adorada esposa. La mujer humana que le enseñó a amar, que le enseño la bondad pura de los sentimientos humanos, no solo la crueldad o locura que estos podían traer.

- ¿Hay problemas? –preguntó la mujer acercándose delicadamente a el.

- Volveré en un momento, no te preocupes –sonrió al ver como ella negaba con su cabeza, dejando caer sus hermosas hebras doradas.

- Siempre confió en ti –dijo la mujer abrazándole con amor, el respondió con ternura al gesto para fundirse en un tierno beso- estaré esperándote.

El asintió ante aquellas palabras que siempre escuchaba y aun así mantenían a su corazón latir, le daba una fuerza extraordinaria y el deseo de volver a su casa. Sabia que ella sin importar el tiempo le esperaría, pero a él no le gustaba hacerla esperar.

- Te amo –dijo el despidiéndose en silencio.

- Y yo a ti, te amo –dijo Eva cerrando la puerta de su hogar, no sin antes observar como el cielo relampagueaba- seguramente Dante hoy duerme en mi cama –se recordó a sí misma.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- ¡JACK-POT!

La voz infantil de uno de los gemelos retumbó en el pasillo del segundo piso, entonces el casi silencioso sollozo se hizo presente.

- ¡Tonto! –gritó una voz mas firme.

- ¿Qué pasa Ángela? ¿Qué pasa bro? –preguntaba Dante confundido y algo alterado al ver cómo la pequeña se había hecho un óvalo en el suelo sujetándose el brazo en el cual hacía unos segundos Dante le había golpeado de sorpresa- No llores Angelita –mencionaba alterado el niño- No te pegué fuerte.

Virgil observó la escena completa, la pequeña apenas se dirigía a su habitación cuando súbitamente Dante salió de su alcoba con su katana de entrenamiento golpeando a la pequeña en el brazo. El mayor de los gemelos apenas escucho la palabra "Jack-pot" supo que habría problemas, su hermano no era muy bueno utilizando el cerebro.

Dos pares de ojos azules se posaron sobre la pequeña que peleaba por dejar de llorar. Sintió el cuerpo de los Sparda a sus costados pero estaba dolorida de su brazo. Pero al sentir que la sujetaban no pudo evitar buscar quién lo hacia. Virgil, la había sujetado para levantarla subiéndola a su espalda bajó con ella hasta donde su madre, quien asustada inmediatamente le puso un ungüento sobre el brazo.

Esa noche Dante se llevó una severa reprimenda, de pocas que le tocaban, su madre le había pedido que controlara sus fuerza con otros niños debido a que no todos tenían al resistencia de él y su hermano. Pero aún así el menor de los gemelos esa noche se acostó junto a su madre, todos en casa sabían que noche de tormenta era igual a un Dante gritando a media noche.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Un sollozo, uno muy lejano casi inaudible, eso era lo que había hecho despertar a Virgil, quien se levantó de un salto de su cama, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano para encontrarla vacía. Caminó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo a los aposentos de su padre, ahí encontró a su gemelo plácidamente dormido en la cama de sus padres aún cuando estos no estaban.

Un trueno se hizo presente retumbando en la casa, bajó las escaleras encontrando a su madre en la cocina preparando el postre del día siguiente. No sentía la energía de su padre por lo que le era inútil ir al estudio. Subió las escaleras cuando volvió a encontrar el sollozo, giró su mirada hacia la puerta de la pequeña Ángela. Sin avisar se adentro, encontrando un pequeño bulto que se perdía en la enorme cama.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó secamente una vez se encontró a un lado de la cama. La pequeña salió debajo de las mantas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, solo asintió débilmente. El mayor de los gemelos subió a la cama colocándose a un lado de la pequeña- Dormiré contigo, pero deja de llorar –sentenció.

Pasaron algunas horas en silencio, los pequeños profundamente dormidos, el caballero oscuro se había sorprendido de encontrar a Virgil dormido junto a la pequeña. Sonrió con melancolía, su esposa se acerco también sorprendida al ver lo mismo que él.

- Si algún día pasa algo y yo no volviese –dijo el hombre a su esposa, aún en la habitación de la pequeña- ve a donde las Blackthorn. Ahí estarán totalmente seguros.

- Confío en tu poder –la mujer le tomó de la mano- parece esperanzador… suena cursi pero de grandes formarían una linda pareja –sonrió la mujer cerrando la puerta para que ambos se dirigieran a su alcoba.

- ¿Dante en nuestra cama? –mencionó el hombre resignado.

- ¿Quieres levantarte de madrugada?-sonrió ella abrazándolo.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas meses. Ángela había obtenido un brillo singular, alegría para una niña que vivió violencia tan cercanamente. Sparda se encontraba satisfecho, sus hijos se encariñaron con la pequeña, aún cuando el mayor de sus hijos era quien se mostraba posesivo a ella.

Cuando Dante deseaba jugar con la Blackthorn dejaba cualquier actividad por estar presente. En los momentos de estudio él acaparaba su tiempo compartiendo su lectura por libros demoniacos que muy jóvenes comenzaron a leer. Antes de la partida de Ángela para regresar con su madre y abuela. Eva decidió tomar una foto, era un día bellísimo y logro reunir a los tres pequeños. Dante sonriendo jovial, iluminando todo a su paso, Ángela como desde hacÍa semanas, sujeta a la mano de Virgil, y Éste correspondía al gesto con la fuerza justa para no dejarla ir.

Esa tarde, cuando tomaban el té, Virgil se levanto para quedar frente a su padre, su rostro estaba decidido a enfrentarlo, rara vez hacia algo así.

- Padre, ¿debe marcharse? –Sparda solo asintió con pena. La niña aún cuando estaba feliz extrañaba a su familia- Pero no deseo dejar de verla –sentenció el pequeño.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la confesión, Virgil no decía fácilmente sus sentimientos, su padre sonrió satisfecho. Dejó a un lado su taza de té, y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo mayor.

- Cuando crezcas podrás visitarla con frecuencia y tal vez… quieras que ella te acompañe siempre –Virgil asintió firmemente, se alejó de su padre y extendió su mano a la pequeña quien respondió inmediatamente, alejándose de la habitación- Los demonios, sólo podemos amar una sola vez.

- Yo no, me enamoraré muchas veces –dijo el pequeño Dante tomando su leche con chocolate- yo no seré como Virgil que sólo quiere a Angelita para él y no me deja jugar con ella.

- Claro Dante, tu serás todo lo que desees, sólo nunca lastimes a los demás.

En ese momento en el jardín los dos pequeños se encontraban sentados en una de las bacanas que adornaban ese espacio. Ángela sonreía a pesar de la tristeza que le embriagaba.

- Extraño a mi mamá –dijo ella, sabiendo que su amigo sufría su partida- te extrañaré.

- Me gusta tu presencia, me agrada estar contigo…. Cuando sea mayor y poderoso iré a verte… no vamos a separarnos ya… viajaremos a muchos lugares, yo te protegeré –sentenció el pequeño. El olor a flores inundaba el ambiente y el sonido de aquella risa infantil lo llenaba todo en sus oídos.

- Voy a esperarte Virgil –contesto la pequeña entusiasmada.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Abrió sus ojos, recordando de forma lúcida cada momento de su sueño. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la habitación de Gil en donde se encontraba Ángela dormida. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y acarició con delicadeza el rostro de esa mujer.

**Continuara…**

**Holasssssss, gracias a todos los que leen el fic, en verdad se los agradesco de todo corazón, disculpen estos días no conteste reviews, ando muy cansada jajaja xD y apenas y subo el capitulo. Sin embargo no dejen de darme sus comentarios. **

**¡¡¡Animo!!!**


	25. Capitulo 25, Mia

_**Virgil.**_

_**Hola, lamento la larga espera, debo dar aviso de que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta parte de la historia, pero no se entristezcan aun falta un poco mas de esta historia, sin embargo tardare un poco en subirla debido a que no me encuentro en mi casa, además me falta enviar los últimos capítulos a mi queridísima beta, **__**LiTtL3-WiTcH de quien saben perfectamente les recomiendo su fanfic.**_

_**Espero sigan leyendo la historia e invito a que escriban nuevas y porfavor las continúen. Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review de momento ando tan ajetreada que siquiera los e contestado en verdad discúlpenme. Un saludo y enorme agradecimiento a todos. Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Capitulo 25: "Mía"**_

Ángela observaba confundida al hombre que frente a ella estaba. Hacía ya una semana Marcelo le había invitado a irse a vivir con él, se acercaba el día en que debía darle su decisión, pero con las palabras recientes del Sparda, se encontraba confundida.

- ¿Por qué? –inquirió ella al borde de las lagrimas.

- No importa la razón –dijo fríamente- sólo te ordeno que dejes el trabajo y de verte con otros hombres.

- ¡Tu no puedes ordenarme nada así! –gritó exasperada enfrentándolo.

- Esa marca te hace de mi propiedad.

El albino salió de la habitación de Gil, dejando a la mujer confundida y llorosa. Bajó las escaleras para salir de la casa pero justo frente a él se encontró con Mina.

- Fuiste demasiado rudo –reclamó ella indignada.

- Déjate de estupideces –mencionó pasado de largo a ella.

- ¡Fue tu culpa! –tales palabras hicieron que el Sparda se detuviera en seco- ¿Por qué ella debe sufrir tus errores? Tú la marcaste sin autorización… que te ame no te permite…

- Ella no me ama –dijo secamente- y no siento amor por nadie –con estas ultimas palabras intento retirarse pero el látigo de Mina golpeando a su alrededor le hizo parar de nuevo.

- ¿De donde has sacado idea más estúpida? –los ojos violeta se tornaron peligrosos- Que tú niegues las emociones y decidas cambiarles el nombre no significa que las personas a tu alrededor debamos hacerlo también… ella te ama ¡es obvio! ¡¿Quién te soportaría si no te quisiera, si eres un pesado?!

Deseando alejarse de todos los reclamos el Sparda comienza a caminar alejándose de ahí, se pierde entre la maleza y la naturaleza que rodeaba, al tiempo que se aísla de aquel que ahora era su hogar. Confundido entre los enormes árboles visualizó el automóvil de Marcelo dirigirse a la casa… su casa.

Ángela lloraba arrodillada junto a la cama de su hija, en esos momentos agradecía que su pequeña se encontrara jugueteando en la cueva de la familia. Escuchó los pasos de Mina acercarse, y sólo observó cómo se adentró a la habitación. Su mirada se mostraba comprensiva a su situación, le sorprendió como la demonio le abrazó con cariño y ella lloró con amargura.

- ¿Qué sientes por él Ángela? –preguntó la mujer al sentir como se calmaba la chica, pero el silencio se hizo presente- Dime que sientes por él.

- Sería extraño decir… que lo amo, pero… no de esta forma –de nuevo las lagrimas salieron de sus orbes jade- ¡no de esta forma, no lo quiero a mi lado!

- Entonces… márchate –aquello sorprendió a la mujer- ¡Márchate Ángela! –ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie, la morena dudó- Él no cambiará jamás, nunca te dirá que te ama aún si así lo sintiese, nunca hará nada por hacerte sentir como mereces. Él es frío, calculador y se frustra cuando comienza a sentir alguna emoción, vete con un hombre con el que puedas… tener lo que mereces -Como si todo estuviese calculado, llamaron a la puerta principal, de un movimiento Mina dejo a la mujer- yo atenderé.

Mina abrió la puerta encontrándose con Marcelo, sintió la mirada lasciva que cualquier hombre o bueno casi cualquier hombre le regalaba, pero el hombre después la desvió, por pensar en la mujer del cual se sentía enamorado. La mujer era una maestra de la seducción y entendió al hombre.

- ¿Buscas a Ángela? –preguntó la mujer. Pues había conocido al hombre en el pueblo donde trabajaba- pasa –indicó antes de que contestase- iré a llamarla.

Marcelo se quedó solo observando el salón, esperaba ver a la mujer que le había enloquecido bajar esas escaleras. Su corazón palpitaba cuando la veía, era hermosa, dulce y sencilla. Cuando la mencionada hizo acto de presencia el hombre quedó estático, se veía un poco triste pero aun así bella.

- ¿Llegue en mal momento? –preguntó acercándose a ella con lentitud.

- No –ella le sonrió, y en acto reflejo le abrazó.

- Tenía muchos deseos de verte –mencionó el hombre en forma ronca- no deseo presionarte Ángela, pero, necesito saber tu respuesta… te invito a cenar esta noche, un restaurante cinco estrellas que te encantará -Lentamente se separaron, se observaron directamente a los ojos y ella asintió- perfecto –susurró- pasare por ti a las 6.

- No, yo estaré ahí, es más cómodo para mi –cuestionó ella, y él aceptó.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Marcelo se estaba marchando en su automóvil cuando Virgil se adentró a la casa, buscó a las mujeres pero se encontró que las tres, incluyendo a Gil, estaban en la habitación de la Blackthorn mayor. Paso indiferente pero escuchando la conversación.

- Ángela te regalaré un vestido –la mujer comenzó a sacar de sus ropas un vestido rojo corto de tirantes en largo escote- te verás bien en el.

Para Virgil aquello fue como un balde de agua con hielo cayendo en su cabeza, frustrado se encerró en su habitación esperando el momento de estar a solas con Mina y destrozarla. Pasaron cerca de dos horas en las que las mayores se encerraron en la habitación de la morena ojos de jade. Gil se había ido a su lado pero al ver su esencia tan alterada prefirió leer sola en la biblioteca.

Escuchó a las mujeres fuera de la casa, así que abrió la ventana para observar mejor, pero lo que encontró fue algo que no se esperaba y no le agradó. Ángela envuelta en un vestido color rojo que resaltaba su cabello y piel, tenia cuello tipo halter pero realzaba perfectamente la forma de sus senos y tenia un escote proporcional, por la espalda quedaba la dejaba descubierta hasta la mitad, se ajustaba del pecho hasta el comienzo de la cadera en donde la falda caía libre hasta antes de sus rodillas. Las sandalias altas al tono le daban el toque final de sensualidad.

- Elige lo que sea mejor para tu felicidad –mencionó Mina a la mujer que subía a su camioneta, pero aquello rezumbó hasta que el propio Sparda lo escuchó.

- Lo hare… gracias –dijo la mujer antes de marcharse.

Cuando la camioneta se alejó Virgil se encontraba ya junto a Mina quien esperaba un enfrentamiento pero no de esa forma tan directa. Lo observó directo a los ojos, cuales normalmente eran un espejo frígido a las emociones, en aquel momento demostraban destellos de pasión contenida… estaba furioso.

- No necesito que estés aquí dando consejos inútiles.

- En ningún momento son consejos inútiles… si tú has sido el tonto pensando que ella te dejará. Te ama y aún cuando sufra, está dispuesta a vivir en dolor con tal de estar a tu lado -El hombre caminó hasta darle la espalda.

- Ella…

- Ella ama al padre de su hija –interrumpió súbitamente Mina- ella te ama a ti, me lo ha dicho, me lo repitió entre lágrimas, y tú eres un idiota por dudarlo, ella se quedará contigo, pero si quieres darle un poco de felicidad, no vuelvas a amenazarla… de lo contrario te las verás conmigo… Gil y yo acamparemos en la playa esta noche –fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Virgil quedó sumido en la soledad, ese día hasta su propia protegida decidió alejarse de él, estaba alterado, molesto y lastimó a una de las pocas personas con las cuales formó lazos emocionales. Pero de sólo pensar que ella se fuese o estuviese con aquel hombre, una ira irracional comenzaba a invadirle, deseaba desaparecer a ese hombre, deseaba mantener a esa mujer a su lado.

- "_Debo sincerarme… ella es mi compañera_" –volteó a ver hacia donde había desaparecido la camioneta- "_Si ella comete infidelidad, mataré a Gomory por esto_" –enfadado regresó a encerrarse a sus aposentos. Sólo escucho el escándalo de Gil y Gomory al salir para acampar.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Pasaba la media noche, cuando la camioneta de Ángela llegó a su hogar, se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar tan oscuro, pero recordó que Mina le había pedido acampar con la pequeña cerca a la playa. Resignada se adentró a su hogar, abatida, cansada y vacía.

- ¿Tardaste mucho? –la ronca voz era inconfundible. La morena sintió un escalofrío, algo en esa voz le provocó temor.

- Buenas noches –dijo la mujer, caminando hacia las escaleras que apenas y veía debido a la oscuridad reinante.

- ¡Hueles a él! –aquel rugir del Sparda le hizo retroceder hasta pegar con la pared, el apareció de entre la penumbra, su rostro apenas y distinguible demostraba ira, ella temió a el realmente. Como un cazador a su presa Virgil se acercó al femenino cuerpo que temblaba ante su cercanía- ¿Por qué hueles a él? –preguntó amenazante.

- No debo darte explicaciones –buscó valor, para responder, pero todo se desvaneció cuando él la sujeto de los brazos, el agarre firme le hizo temblar aún cuando no la estaba lastimando- por favor, déjame –rogó cerrando los ojos.

Sintió el aliento de Virgil sobre su cuello, su rostro. Abrió los ojos dudando de que pasaba, pero él estaba oliéndola, se sintió nerviosa. Virgil estaba perdiendo el control y de seguir de esa forma las cosas Mina y Marcelo no verían el amanecer. Recorría el cuello de Ángela encontrando el olor de aquel hombre impregnado en su piel, bajó por su pecho detectando aún aquel aroma. Inconscientemente apretó con rudeza los brazos de la morena, al momento que seguía deslizando su rostro.

- Hueles a él –mencionó tranquilo, pero la ira se podía denotar en trasfondo, las saladas lágrimas hicieron presencia, la había hecho llorar de nuevo.

En un estado masoquista se coloco en cuclillas frente a Ángela, olfateando el aroma de sus piernas, aún cuando era débil el olor de aquel hombre estaba marcado sobre la piel de la mujer que reclamo suya. Con violencia y una mente llena de escenas en las cuales imaginaba a aquella mujer en brazos de otro, subió la falda de aquel vestido.

Un gemido escapó de los labios femeninos al sentir como los dedos de Virgil se deslizaban sobre su ropa interior en su centro. Con lentitud el hombre deslizó sus manos hasta la cadera, bajó con delicadeza la prenda interior en el trayecto disfruóo acariciar las piernas de la mujer. Cuando alejó la prenda del cuerpo, volvió a acercarse al centro de la mujer, primero aspirando su aroma segundo adentrando uno de sus dedos entre los labios, acariciando con suma suavidad. El gemido de Ángela le motivó a continuar. Con delicadeza abrió los labios mayores para lamer suavemente el hinchado botón.

Sonrió con perversidad, levantándose para encontrar los ojos jade que esquivaban su mirada, tomo ese rostro con una de sus manos, invitándole a mirarlo.

- No pude –dijo la mujer, al momento que se lanzaba a su pecho llorando con amargura y le abrazaba por la cintura con toda su fuerza- ¡No pude!... No importa si a tu lado sólo conoceré el sufrimiento, quiero estar a tu lado.

- Una decisión masoquista –mencionó fríamente.

- No me importa –contestó ella segura de su decisión.

- No te haré promesas, ni te ofreceré nada –sentenció alejándose de ella. Se buscaron a los ojos.

- No necesito nada, no espero nada de ti… te amo por lo que te conozco, no por lo que espero de ti… Somos adultos, creo podemos manejar esto… siquiera preguntare que sientes por mi, no deseo saberlo –aquello sorprendió el hombre- estaré para ti, sin importar lo otro "_Al final esta es la maldición de mi sangre… amar sin ser correspondido_"

Cuando se dio cuenta que Virgil la llevaba en brazos fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación de éste, la depositó delicadamente sobre la cama comenzando a desvestirla. Fue lento y tortuoso él pasaba sus manos al momento que desprendía cada prenda.

Hipnotizada observó como el quitaba las prendas de su cuerpo desinhibidamente. No vestía el gabán azul, pero si quitó aquel grueso chaleco de su cuerpo dejando ver los firmes músculos que con años de entrenamiento formó. Se quitó las botas de un movimiento para luego seguir con el pantalón. Ángela enrojeció al descubrir la hombría altiva y deseosa. Pero antes de siquiera hacer algo Virgil la llevaba sin darse cuenta al cuarto de baño.

- Borraré ese aroma de tu piel –decía sensualmente. Sintió el contraste del agua fría caer sobre ella, pero la piel cálida del Sparda que le abrazaba le quemaba.

La mano del Sparda se deslizo sobre su piel enjabonándole con delicadeza y lentitud cada zona, pero aquel acto era reflejo a las caricias eróticas que comenzaban a surgir efecto en los gemidos que la dama proporcionaba. Deseoso la arrinconó hasta la pared comenzando a besarla al momento que pegaba su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como embonaban perfectamente. Ángela comenzó acariciando los brazos masculinos sintiendo la humedad del agua que les bañaba podía deslizar mejor sus manos por esa piel, le recorrió hasta los hombros para bajar por su espalda y empujarle con fuerza para sentirlo más pegado a ella.

Él besaba su cuello para bajar por su pecho, ansioso en devorarla sujetó sus pechos palpando la excitación latente, sin esperar más comenzó a succionar uno de los botones ansioso sentía que perdería la vida si no la recorría, si no la probaba. Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda al sentirlo de aquella manera jugueteando con sus pezones, era rudo y los mordisqueaba con una suavidad excitante.

- Te necesito… ahora –sentenció con la voz ronca a la pasión. No esperó respuesta y sujetó a la mujer por las caderas para elevarla, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura masculina disfrutando el roce de su piel. El miembro altivo de él rozaba aquella feminidad que se había humedecido gravemente.

Ansiosos se besaron, jugueteando con sus lenguas imitando el movimiento coital, hasta que ambos gruñeron al placer de unirse en la forma mas intima que un hombre y una mujer pudiesen lograr.

Los movimientos pélvicos eran salvajes, no hubo besos o caricias, solo deseaban seguir aquella cadencia que su cuerpo dictaba, satisfacer la necesidad que en ambos nacía de su centro. Ella movía lo que podía su cuerpo intentando sentir mas profundamente la virilidad de aquel ser que le llenaba por alguna razón hasta el alma. Ansiosa mordió con violencia el hombro del demonio al momento que sucumbía a las mieles del orgasmo, pero aquello mas que molestar al ser lo lleno de una excitación que le hizo apresurar su movimiento hasta derramarse de nuevo ella.

Buscando recobrar la respiración, Virgil presiono el cuerpo de Ángela entre el suyo y la pared. Besaba con pereza el cuello y hombros, buscando alcanzar los senos que aun ansiaba devorar. El deseo no disminuía a pesar de haberse derramado, aún necesitaba seguirla probando. Por un momento temió que aquella necesidad nunca fuese a terminar, pero entonces buscó la mirada jade, que internamente le dijo siempre estará ahí para el.

Bajó el cuerpo de la mujer que aún le temblaban las piernas. Sonrió al verla tan dulce, indefensa y demasiado deseable, cerró el grifo del agua para después tomarla en sus brazos y caminar con ella hasta la cama.

- ¡VIRGIL! –gritó Ángela al sentir como ese hombre había terminado de lamer la humedad de su cuerpo y ahora jugueteaba perversamente con su espalda, recorriéndola sensualmente con sus labios al tiempo que sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos y su intimidad.

Con suavidad el hombre comenzó a girarla hasta que ambos quedaron de frente, sus labios se fundieron de nuevo en un instintivo beso que los hacía olvidar la presencia de todo a su alrededor. Lentamente él comenzó a recostarse atrayendo a la mujer sobre el. Ángela era manipulable a sus deseos, sonreía ante aquello, sabía que si la enseñaba bien, pronto ambos disfrutarían de aquella danza sin necesidad de manipulación; entonces se descubrió a sí mismo ansioso bajo el pensamiento de mantener esos momentos con aquella mujer.

Ángela sintió el firme cuerpo de su amante bajo de ella, sus piernas a los costados de aquel vientre masculino podía sentir a la perfección el hinchado miembro rozar su feminidad. Curiosa pasó sus dedos sobre el abdomen del hombre, presionando sobre aquella carne deleitada al calor y suavidad de su piel. Se inclinó para comenzar a besarlo, los pectorales y sus erectos pezones, buscó su cuello saboreándolo y deleitándose al olor masculino. Buscó sus labios deseosa en demostrarle que había aprendido a las exigencias de sus besos, al tiempo que hacia esto recogía con una de sus manos los mechones blancos que caían sobre su rostro. El beso se profundizó, pero sintió las caderas del él moverse, el miembro altivo rozaba aquella húmeda entrada.

- Muévete –indicó ronco de pasión.

Obedeciendo movió la cadera hacia atrás permitiendo que aquel miembro volviera a hundirse en su carne. Gritó de placer al sentir como ella controlaba la lentitud de aquel momento. Él le sujetaba sus caderas enterrando sus dedos en los glúteos y se inclinaba hacia el frente para succionarle los pechos.

Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos y él le permitió conocer que le agradaba, pero al tiempo que el calor se extendía en ambos cuerpos, la cadencia aumentó y él le ayudaba elevando su cadera para unirse más dentro de ella. Entonces de nuevo las sensaciones placenteras inundaron el cuerpo de Ángela, llevando a los limites corporales, buscó los labios masculinos al tiempo que las caderas de éste seguían marcando el ritmo que la enloqueció.

- ¡Virgil! –gritó la mujer repetidas veces al momento que su cuerpo temblaba por la pasión, cayendo súbitamente sobre el pecho de él, logró sentir como el movimiento del hombre se aceleraba en búsqueda de su propia culminación. Intentó levantarse pero él no se lo permitió, le acaricio la espalda sugestivamente y besó sus labios, sin dejar de adentrarse en su feminidad. Cuando él volvió a llenarla de aquel liquido, de alguna forma extraña se sentía diferente, única y plena. Cerró los ojos sin moverse sobre él, disfrutando de las caricias de aquellos firmes dedos que recorrían su espalda.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –preguntó la pequeña, al adentrarse a su hogar. Gomory le seguía de cerca y realmente era sorprendente que ninguno de aquellos dos estuviera despierto.

- "_Seguro se divirtieron toda la noche_" –pensaba prevenidamente la mujer.

- Están felices ya –dijo la niña, lo que llamó la atención de la demonio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Gil?

- La casa se siente diferente… ya no existe ese color que cubría todo… ¡Iré a buscarlos! –corrió la niña.

- ¡Espera! –le intentó detener, no deseaba los encontrara en una intimidad y después surgieran mas problemas. Pero la pequeña a la mitad de las escaleras se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Cómo habrá llegado la ropa interior de mamá? – Aquello provocó que la mujer se alertara.

- Bueno, tal vez a la hora de subir la ropa limpia, no sé… "A_y descuidados, ¿Por qué no se fijan dónde tiran la ropa?_" –vamos mejor a preparar el desayuno.

- Llevaré esto a la ropa sucia –dijo la pequeña tomando la tela de su madre. Gomory no pudo hacer nada y sólo le alivió verla correr al cuarto de lavado y no al segundo piso. Cuando apenas y la pequeña se alejó Virgil salió de la habitación, vestido de pantalón de vestir a juego con un chaleco a color azul oscuro casi negro y una camisa azul más claro.

- Hasta el semblante te cambió –dijo venenosamente la demonio, pero fue ignorada por el hombre quien termino de bajar.

- ¡Papi! –gritó la niña al verlo y abrazarlo- ¡me alegro de que estés feliz!

El hombre la subió a sus brazos, para después salir a un momento de ellos dos, cuando estaban afuera Ángela salió de la habitación.

- A partir de ahora deben cuidar donde dejan la ropa –mencionó ella sonriente, la mujer estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas- no te preocupes, ¿Al final como ha quedado? -Ángela sonrió amablemente, aun sonrojada por lo sucedido.

- No creemos sea sano para Gil de momento enterarse de nada… aún no sabemos que hay entre nosotros. Yo lo amo a él, pero él solo siente pasión. El tiempo lo dirá –con una última sonrisa cerró el tema- iré a darme un baño- y se adentró a su propia habitación.

- Esta mujer aún no se entera… Virgil por tu bien confiésate a ti mismo que la amas… confiésaselo pronto –pero una mueca de disgusto apareció en ella- pero sabiendo lo cabezota que eres seguro tardas mucho más.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Virgil sujetaba en una de sus manos a Yamato, en la otra sentía la mano cálida de su hija sujetarse con fuerza a la de el, observaban al mar tempestuoso, desconocido y al tiempo benévolo.

- Gil, tu serás mi descendiente –mencionó con firmeza- mi padre marco a Yamato para mí y yo la marcare para ti.

Poniéndose de cuclillas frente ala niña desenfundó la gloriosa espada, cortando con delicadeza un poco el dedo infantil, cortó su mano también. Envolviendo la mano de la pequeña en la suya, las sangres se mezclaban, escribieron sobre la hoja del arma: Virgil Blackthorn, en idioma demoniaco.

- Como mi hija, Yamato quedará en tus manos –le dijo henchido de orgullo.

**Continuara…**


	26. Capitulo 26, Vete

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 26: "Vete"**_

Se removió bajo las mantas sintiendo el cálido cuerpo a su lado. Era vigorizante sentirle a su lado cada noche. Perezosamente los ojos jade se abrieron para observar con atención la figura que a su lado que descansaba, se arremolino contra el recibiendo en respuesta un brazo que se movió bajo su nuca y le junto mas.

Extasiada coloco su rostro sobre el firme y desnudo pecho del Sparda al momento que ponía una de sus manos sobre este tocando aquella deliciosa piel. Sonrió al ver como casi un año después de diversos sucesos ese momento se había vuelto una normalidad entre los dos.

Posteriormente que hubiesen aceptado comenzar una singular relación de monogamia-sin compromiso, aun cuando sonara extraño así era, no eran una pareja oficial, pero lo eran; no estaban casados, pero lo estaban; el no le amaba, pero le trataba como si lo hiciese, aun con eso solo fuera tras las puertas de la alcoba.

La relación al exterior era la misma, los conflictos de intereses especialmente en la crianza de la pequeña, el trabajo que Ángela aun mantenía, nada fuera de lo común en aquella pareja tan singular.

Pero dentro de la alcoba, todo cambio; después de que Virgil y ella quedaran como una pareja que solo desahogaría sus deseos sexuales, la frecuencia de tales momentos comenzó siendo distante, el Sparda se resistía a caer en las mieles sexuales, primero si fuese una o dos veces a la semana, poco a poco ese momento se volvió con frecuencia de cuatro a seis, hasta llegar al punto de dormir cada noche en aquella habitación así no hubiese acción.

Una vez que Gil quedaba dormida el Sparda se retiraba a su habitación a darse un baño y cambiar su ropa al pijama, bajaba al estudio a seguir sus lecturas, pero a la hora que debía descansar subía a la alcoba de la mujer de cabellos negros metiéndose en su cama y poseyéndola cuando el deseaba, la dama no solía resistirse a sus necesidades salvo cuando en ocasiones mensuales se encontrase indispuesta, por lo demás ambos parecían tener un apetito sexual insaciable.

El tiempo que Virgil creyó su aliado, el tiempo que en algún momento pensó le ayudaría a controlar su deseo, realmente se desenmascaro como su enemigo, pues entre mas se fundía en aquel ser tanto psíquica como físicamente se enloquecía formándole una necesidad mas poderosa de la que pensaba en un principio.

Ángela estaba regresando a dormir entre sus brazos, realmente todo era maravilloso, la respiración de ambos relajaba que hacia un ambiente de seguridad, solo en aquellos brazos sentían magnificas sensaciones, todo en ese momento de su vida era simplemente, perfecto.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Sugestivas caricias le recorrieron la espalda y con pereza comenzó a despertar de nuevo la mujer de ojos jade. Virgil había despertado y estaba listo para su último juego antes de marcharse a la vida de padres.

En ocasiones daban gracias a que Mina solía visitarlos haciendo distraer a Gil de las actividades nocturnas… o diurnas de sus padres. Pero la demonio era una dama ocupada en la mitad de una guerra fría, aquel hogar se convirtió en una especie de refugio al que solo asistía para liberarse de la tensión, incluso Virgil mando ampliar la casa para que la mujer tuviese un espacio, y por si tenían otra visita una habitación extra, con ello nadie podría irrumpir su actividad casi diaria con la mujer que proclamo suya.

Ángela sonrió al sentir los labios del hombre besarle el cuello y comenzar a pelear con el camisón que se puso después de toda la actividad, realmente aun le costaba trabajo dormir totalmente desnuda.

- Para que lo pones –decía el hombre deslizando los tirantes- sabes que lo quitare… otra vez –aquella voz ronca por el deseo la excitaba hasta el grado mas alto.

Las manos de el comenzaban a juguetear acariciándole diversas zonas, pero un movimiento inesperado rompió la magia del momento, Ángela sin intención alguna lanzo a Virgil y como si fuese una habilidad de guerrero, salto de la cama para correr hacia el cuarto de baño al cual solo se escucho el fuerte portazo.

Había regresado lo que fuse que tenia en el estomago, así que agotada y avergonzada no se movió del lugar en el cual se encontraba, frente al retrete de rodillas, también se debía a los fuertes vértigos que le estaban sucumbiendo. No se percato de la otra presencia hasta que observo un vaso de agua a su costado, lo tomo para enjuagar su boca y acto seguido le proporcionaron una de las toallas pequeñas. Después de limpiarse se sentía apenada por el momento que pasó con el hombre que amaba, este tiro la cadena del retrete observando fijamente a la mujer.

- Tienes algunos días enferma, iremos al medico –sentencio con severidad, estaba preocupado.

- ¿Cómo…? –se preguntaba la mujer en que momento se dio cuenta, procuro esconderle los síntomas.

- Tienes toda la semana enferma, no me pasa desapercibido tus acciones –decreto, pero algo en aquella mirada jade, duda, ¿temor? Le hizo tambalear.

- No es necesario ir al medico –dijo ella, el solo esperaba continuara- fui hace dos días… no tengo nada.

- No has mejorado –menciono severo- iremos a ver otro…

- No es necesario –interrumpió, Virgil bajo la mirada enfrentando los ojos jade, un suave tono de ilusión se hizo presente en su rostro y voz- estoy embarazada.

El dolor que sintió al ver como aquel rostro que a su forma se mostraba gentil, se enmascaro en el más frio semblante, su voz sonó casi maldita y sus ojos le hirieron en el alma.

- Deshazte de eso –menciono antes de salir de la habitación.

Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Ángela, el dolor, la amargura, tantos sentimientos negativos se apoderaron de su ser, quedo en shock unos momentos, con sentimientos encontrados, con el dolor y decepción haciéndole un nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar pero las lagrimas no cesaban de correr en su rostro.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

El albino se retiro de inmediato a su habitación, dirigiéndose a la ducha se desvistió y adentro, sus puños apretados de furia, la confusión reinaba su cabeza. Algo no era correcto en todo aquello.

- "¿_Un hijo? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué se a embarazado?_" –cuestionaba iracundo.

Pasaron unos minutos en el baño, esperando su mente se despejara con el agua y encontrase la respuesta a lo que debía hacer. Pero ruidos llamaron su atención, se puso alerta cerrando la ducha comenzó a vestirse, algo andaba mal.

- Muévete Gil –decía Ángela casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa mami? –decía la pequeña aun adormilada. Cuando el hombre termino de vestirse con sus ropas usuales salió de la habitación solo para escuchar del primer piso la firme y fuerte voz de Ángela.

- ¡Has lo que te digo! –grito casi en la histeria.

Salto hasta el primer piso dirigiéndose al estudio, pero la puerta se encontraba atorada, al golpearla solo el chillido de susto que Ángela tubo, le indico de su presencia dentro de aquel lugar.

De una patada tiro el pasador de la puerta, observando como aquel pasadizo a la cueva se encontraba abierto. Furioso salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de aquella zona.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

- Papá esta enojado –menciono la pequeña al observar hacia la entrada de aquella gruta- ¿se han peleado?

- Guarda silencio hija y no importa que pase –dijo sujetándole de los hombros- por favor no te acerques, no vayas te lo ordeno…

- ¡Pero mamá! –replicaba la pequeña.

- ¡TE LO ORDENO! –la niña se asusto, jamás en su vida su madre se altero de forma similar, por tal motivo se entristeció quedando en silencio.

Un calosfrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, sentía la energía del demonio y estaba furioso. Ángela observo a su hija y fingió sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero los ojos de la niña le indicaron que como a ella, no importaba cuantas mascaras se pusieran las personas, el dolor, la tristeza, la alegría y felicidad, era una energía multicolor que rodeaba a las personas. Acaricio el cabello de su pequeña y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- No e querido asustarte, pero de ahora en adelante tenemos que vivir lejos de Virgil, se que no lo entenderás, pero al menos confía en tu madre, pronto te explicare todo, cuando seas un poco mas grande –el dolor que veía en su madre hizo que la niña guardara silencio y asintiera- no importa que suceda, no te acerques, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva.

Ángela comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel protector lugar, cuando se acerco a la luz logro divisar aquella amenazante figura que frente le esperaba, Virgil vestido a su normalidad para el entrenamiento (solo sin gabardina) le esperaba visiblemente furioso, se percato que les persiguió apenas y detecto su alejamiento, pues siquiera a Yamato tenia en mano y su cabello aun húmedo no había sido alisado hacia atrás (parecía Dante). Una daga pareció clavarse dentro del pecho del hombre albino al ver los ojos de aquella mujer de dulces sonrisas llenos de tristeza y lo peor era el miedo, miedo al ente con el que convivía desde cuatro años atrás, el ser que declaro amar, el demonio con quien compartía su lecho recibiéndole de forma complaciente, esa verdad le dolía a el, pero mas le lastimaba a ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –cuestiono severo, realmente parecía peligroso pero aun así ella salió de la gruta no sin alejarse lo suficiente de aquella barrera sabia no podría traspasar- ¿Por qué te has embarazado? ¿Pensaste que con ello desarrollaría un lazo profundo de sentimientos hacia ti? –su tono de voz era acusador, intangible y al tiempo no cambiaba, como un tempano su ser se congelo, ella no derramó lagrima alguna pero su rostro demostraba todo el dolor.

- Quiero que te marches –decreto de golpe, de nuevo la punzada de dolor asesto contra el, aun y cuando su rostro se mantenía mas estoico- ¡deseo te vayas de nuestra vidas! –exclamo exaltada.

A la velocidad de el, no pudo evitar que la sujetara por los brazos, marcando sus dedos violentamente en su piel, a ella le dolía sentía que pronto reventaría su carne, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Me lastimas –dijo tratando de no gritar y alterar a su hija- Me lastimas… por favor.

Fue un error mirarle a los ojos, pues Virgil había leído claramente el poder de aquella descendencia **… Ojos jade con la capacidad de paralizar al enemigo… ojos de profundas emociones capaces de leer tu alma demoniaca…. Solo a los demonios nos influyen esos ojos… su defensa…** Cuando pregunto a Ángela por tal fragmento, ella dijo ser verdad, pero la carencia de demonios dentro de esas tierras habían hecho que desde generaciones atrás el poder de la Blackthorn para paralizar a los demonios con la mirada se deterioro… eso había creído ella.

- "_Se activa en medio del terror_" –se percato el. Buscaba fuerza para mover sus músculos, pero no podía, ninguna de sus extremidades respondía. Ella se percato de ello y sin perderle de vista a los ojos logro zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

- Por favor –rogó en lágrimas- vete…

- ¿Por qué? –cuestión finalmente el demonio- Acabaras con la vida que has llevado este tiempo, ¿vale la pena tal sacrificio?

- Virgil –susurro de forma tan dulce que le provoco al demonio un calosfrío- amarte ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, no importa que sentimiento tuvieses hacia mi… yo me sentí plena a tu lado… pero aun y cuando tu me juraras amor, nunca permitiría que una criatura que ha luchado por existir desaparezca por tu capricho –los ojos de ella se cerraron lentamente al momento que caminaba a ingresar a la gruta, dejándolo libre de su hechizo- nunca deje los anticonceptivos hasta hace dos días que me dijeron estaba embarazada… no sabrás de nosotros nada, olvida que existimos –ella le sonrió con dulzura una vez dentro de la gruta- serás mi mas hermoso recuerdo, pero la vida continua con la vida misma… si debo elegir entre tu y mis hijos, no habrá nunca punto en comparación… vete.

- ¿Por qué hacer esto? –menciono calmadamente.

- Este hijo… lo hicimos tu y yo –lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- aun cuando amo a Gil con toda la fuerza de mi corazón… a su padre no le ame siquiera un cuarto de lo que siento por ti… este hijo será lo único entero que tendré para saber que un día existimos tu y yo… en un sueño.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

En el silencio de aquel hogar, de aquella casa que el mando contruir, de aquel lugar en el cual sentía plenitud, aun cuando no tuviese el poder que siempre añoro. Un espacio en aquel mundo en el cual sentía la paz que alguna vez en la infancia le envolvió.

Tomo a Yamato, era la única posesión importante para el, camino con lentitud tratando de no pensar en nada mas, pero un impulso le hizo adentrarse en la habitación que esos últimos meses se transformo en suya, observo aun la cama desarreglada en la cual apenas hacia unas horas habían estado poseyendo el cuerpo de Ángela. Manteniendo su frio semblante se adentro al cuarto de baño, abriendo el botiquín tras el espejo comenzó a tirar las pastillas sobre el lavamanos. Pronto aquella caja de extravagantes colores quedo en sus manos, sacando la cartera de pequeñas grajeas observo las cuentas de estas, los días de la semana se marcaban en aquel medicamento para tener el control de este, ella había dicho la verdad.

- "_¿Para que me hago el idiota? Yo mismo la vi tomarse la gragea_" –Con pesadez se sintió confundido, agotado- _"¿Por que?... no hay nada que pueda obtener de esto… una criatura que su sangre será mas humana a demoniaca… no vale la pena que éxita, ¿Qué propósito tendrá?, un hijo…_"

_**Continuara…**_


	27. Capitulo 27, Huida

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**Lamento el tiempo que e tardado en actualizar la historia, en verdad lo siento mucho, espero que esta pequeña etapa les guste. Por fas dejen sus comentarios, disculpen que no conteste todos sus reviews, pasados pero de ahora en adelante si los contestare. T-T Dejen comentarios si quieren mas historia…**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 27: "Huida"**_

Observar los movimientos de una ciudad que abandono hacia tanto tiempo, un espacio en el cual también se encontraba su único lazo de sangre sobre la tierra. Observo como el cielo se ensombrecía, los tonos rojizos en el horizonte ocultándose para dar paso abierto a las sombras de azul oscuro denominado la noche, bañado de luces centellantes, encabezados por la elegante dama lunar.

Miro a la distancia su apartamento, destruido a causa de su frustración; era la tercera vez que Sharon tendría que llamar al decorador para que se encargase de aquel espacio, lugar en el cual siquiera los aparatos de gran tamaño como el refrigerador sobrevivieran su ira. Nunca pensó sentirse incomodo de aquella forma, jamás imagino que un lugar donde fuese a dormir y estudiar pudiera sentirse impersonal, que el llegara a sentir… eso era nuevo, mucho mas era, hacer todo aquello solo por el ambiente nada acogedor que existía.

El departamento frio, con las necesidades básicas, y recubierto en elegancia, lejano a ser un hogar como aquel que compartía bajo el techo de su amante. Pero el sabia y no deseaba aceptar que no era causa de la decoración o el lugar, todo recaía sobre el cuerpo cálido de la mujer que era suya… por que a pesar de que estuviesen separados, a pesar de toda aquella discusión, aun y si no se volviesen a ver nunca, ella le pertenecía.

Frustrado envuelto en la soledad de si mismo, odiándose por permitir que su sentido humano se regodeara de emociones que decidió y domino años atrás, se dirigió a la mansión Sparda. Aquel lugar en el cual vivo de pequeño hasta la fatídica fecha en la cual su padre desapareció.

- "_Al menos están seguras en aquel lugar_" –reconoció el hombre.

Por extraño que le pareciese a si mismo, acepto alejarse de su posesión, de Ángela, de Virgil y de la criatura que en el vientre de la mayor crecía. No sabia cuando pariría, no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría ese ser desarrollándose en aquellas entrañas, solo estaba consiente de que jamás volvería al lugar en el cual era vulnerable.

- "_La distancia es lo mejor_" –se recordó a si mismo implementando aquellas palabras bajo las imágenes de su yo en juventud, cargando con una madre y un hermano que aun cuando tenían la misma edad, su gemelo parecía reducir su mente a un pequeñuelo de preescolar- "_No deben sufrir_" –en su plan, lejos de el no correrían peligro alguno, nada se acercaría a ellos, lejos de el nada podría pasarles- "_Es mas fácil que se acostumbren a vivir sin mi, a que vivían en peligro todo el tiempo_" –El sabia que tenia enemigos, fue participe de un movimiento que en el infierno existía desde hacia siglos, incluso mucho antes que su padre sellase las puertas y a los demonios principales, todo el conflicto tenia mucho tiempo y seguramente jamás terminaría, pero los grupos guerrilleros le vieron como el sucesor perfecto, el ser que debía gobernar el infierno, el líder que debía llevarlos a la guerra aunque nunca terminase, la batalla que su padre perdió- "_yo seré mejor a el_" –se convenció- "_Si quisiera las tendría a mi lado y llevaría la guerra, no seria débil como mi padre, no desaparecería dejando a mi fami… ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSADO?!_" –el hombre de ojos hielo se frustro de tal manera que inconsciente desenvaino a Yamato partiendo el primer objeto a su cercanía, un enorme árbol que termino a la mitad.

Camino a un paso mas acelerado por aquellas calles de inmundicia humana… debía recordar que los humanos eran seres miserables y pequeños. Debía encontrar la forma de superar sus limitaciones, las limitaciones de tener la mitad de su sangre contaminada. Se apresuro a la mansión de su familia, en busca de un indicio, en busca de un poco de paz en su mente.

Una vez en el sótano de aquella enorme mansión se regodeo ante los libros guardianes del conocimiento de su padre. En verdad su progenitor tenia muchos años de vida, dejando un enorme legado donde las Blackthorn y en aquella mansión. Pero debía ser honesto con algo, en aquellas mujeres dejo apuntes mucho más importantes que aquellos encontrados a posibilidades de cualquier humano. A los años que paso con Ángela desarrollo más su poder oscuro y el entrenamiento físico, los secretos de otros demonios e incluso algunos comienzos sobre la guerra dentro del inframundo fueron su instrucción fundamental y predilecta.

Camino a paso calmo entre las estanterías buscando los datos mas viejos, buscaba los pergaminos antiguos que sentía ahora podría descifrar, pues el idioma demoniaco cambio con los años, pero de nueva cuenta la Blackthorn llego a su mente. Ella era la guardiana de tal conocimiento y por tanto había desarrollado mas experiencia en el idioma antiguo que el, se crio rodeada de literatura mas antigua que la propia humanidad y trasmitió sin reserva todo aquel conocimiento al hombre de cabellos platinados.

Un singular pergamino llamo su atención, por que el color de aquel telar era diferente. Lo sujeto para darse cuenta que estaba hecho de piel, el conocimiento y disciplina de sus estudios le enseñaron a diferenciar hasta esos detalles, pero lo sorprendente es que no era cualquier piel, era una que se encontraba raras veces, al menos en los documentos de su padre, debido a que era humana. Sintió un poco de repulsión ante tal objeto, aunque no fuese el primero que encontraba de ese material, existía algo extraño en aquel pergamino, era demasiada su curiosidad. Lo abrió sobre el escritorio iluminado con antorchas comenzó a descifrar la lectura.

** Pero la noche sintió confusión sobre su hermano el día, sobre su amor humano y la verdad que en el vientre de este crecía. Lleno de cólera les maldijo al momento que les encontró en un abrazo. Y corriendo hacia el peñasco de aquellas cálidas tierras grito su maldición; "De tu vientre brotará cada día mi rostro, y cada uno de tu descendencia será una fémina que jamás será correspondida en sus sentimientos, amara sin ser amada por y para siempre al mismo ser con quien se enrollara teniendo otra maldita. Todo terminara cuando la sangre de mi hermano **_**el Día**_** se mezcle con la tuya, cuando la semilla de el se hunda en las mieles de tu progenie en un acto puro de amor, le aceptara con el primer descendiente sin ser de su sangre y el segundo nacerá de la unión al amor verdadero. Hasta ese tiempo tu veras como tus hijas sufren el desamor que yo siento a causa de una espina… de tu espina negra, que has clavado en mi corazón congelando mis sentimientos. Lo que desarrollaste en mi termina en ti, lo que me enseñaste a sentir, volverá a ti cuando la primogénita de tu vientre sea bañada en la sangre de mi hermano el Día, en ese cuerpo volveré a nacer" **

**Eso dijo la noche envuelto en emociones que no pudo controlar, en las emociones humanas en las cuales se dejo llevar, sin permitir que su amante y su hermano le explicaran que no existía razón de enfadarse, ambos le respetaban y amaban. Cuando vio por última vez los ojos de su amor, los profundos ojos verdes que le paralizaban, vio que el fruto de ese vientre le pertenecía, pero arrepentido sabia que la maldición no retrocedería, lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules, y ella le perdono. "Te esperare" dijo la mujer resignada a ver a su familia sufrir. La noche se fundió en aquellas tierras, pero si moría existiera un desequilibrio tan grande que convirtió su cuerpo en dos espadas gemelas y diferentes como la noche y el día, como su hermano y el, una tosca y guerrera expresando el amor hacia su hermano, otra ágil y elegante que simbolizaba el amor a su amante.**

- "_De nuevo ellas"_ –pero las fechas de aquella historia no coincidían. El misterio que se fundía en aquellas mujeres era singular, estudio cuidadosamente el documento, descubriendo que no era el único, parecía que tenia otra parte- Siempre malditas desde el corazón –repito las palabras en voz altas, palabras que Ángela le dijo.

_**Flash Back.**_

El día era encantador, al menos eso insistía Ángela sentada sobre la manta, la enorme sombrilla de colores llamativos les cubría del sol. Aun cuando era un momento de relajación que la mujer de pupilas jade le rogó, estaba vestido a pantalón de vestir, zapatos cómodos y playera tipo polo, todo a colores oscuros.

Gil corría junto a las olas del mar, persiguiéndolas y corriendo de ellas, su risa inundaba todo en ambos adultos. Pero la mirada de tristeza en la mujer no le paso desapercibida, bajo su semblante frio se atrevió a indagar.

- ¿Ahora que sucede? –pregunto sin perder de vista a la pequeña.

- No quiero que Gil sufra lo que cada Blackthorn… siempre malditas en el corazón.

El hombre portador de Yamato no pudo evitar observarle, por una parte el deseo continuo hacia ella se hizo presente al verle sensual en ese pantalón sumamente corto de mezclilla que le permitía deleitarse con sus torneadas piernas, después el sencillo top negro que hacia verla sensual con su coleta alta, pero todo el deseo quedaba en el olvido al denotar su triste mirada.

- Entregamos nuestros sentimientos más puros… para solo ser lastimadas, abandonadas e incluso maltratadas físicamente –raras veces podía encontrarse a esa mujer en un estado mental tan profundo, tan emocional- No me importa vivirlo… pero no deseo que ella lo sufra.

- No sucederá –Ángela lo observo profundamente, escudriñando en su rostro anhelante que sus palabras fueran reales- No te preocupes por eso, yo mismo me encargare.

Y ella sonrió cálidamente, sabiendo que el era capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que hiciera o intentara hacerle daño a la pequeña, acaricio su mano sutilmente, en agradecimiento, en señal de satisfacción por su respuesta. A el solo le importaron dos cosas, la seguridad de Gil, y el cambio emocional de su amante.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

En aquel momento solo pensó que seria necesario estar ahí en el momento, vigilar bien a Gil, entrenarla para que fuese una mujer fuerte y asesinar a cualquier ser con alguna intensión pecaminosa.

Pero al ver tal documento se dio cuenta que el asunto no era sencillo, no era algo que pudiese controlar o ella evitar, una maldición que se desembocaba en sucesos de muchos años atrás. Decidió buscar el resto de aquel documento, una pista para evitar que Gil viviese aquel momento, primero debía entender bien si se trataba de las Blackthorn, y quienes eran el día y la noche.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Miro entristecida su nuevo hogar, un espacio sucio de muebles viejos e impregnado de humedad, Gil suspiro al ver a su madre quien buscaba regalarle un rostro tranquilo aun cuando su aura se encontraba toda embrollada. Ella se encontraba muy confundida, un día despierta con su madre sacudiéndole de la cama, le arrastra hacia la gruta familiar a órdenes y gritos, le exige no acercarse a su padre, para finalizar alejándose de aquel hogar.

Deseaba llorar como su madre, ambas no podían ocultarse sus emociones, sus ojos detectaban esa gama de colores de forma tan natural, sin poder evitarlo mas se abrazo a su madre quien se encontrase sentada en un pequeño sofá de aquel apartamento. Lloro con amargura, con la inocencia de la pequeña niña que era, por primera vez no se sintió como el ser superior del cual su padre se enorgullecía. Lejos de el, de su protección solo era una pequeña desvalida, una criatura que ahora no tenia padre y su madre se encontraba en un estado frágil como ella.

Tenían algunas semanas en aquel lugar, y no habían salido más que para lo indispensable, dejo de asistir a la escuela, para solo encerrarse junto a su progenitora en aquel sucio lugar. La salud de su madre también menguaba demasiado, regresaba el estomago constantemente y su alimentación era escasa. Gil se sentía _frágil_ y desvalida.

- "_¡PAPÁ ¿Dónde estas?!" _–clamaba la pequeña en silencio, para que su madre no le volviese a regañar.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Regreso a su apartamento, no estaba loco para quedarse de nuevo en la mansión, lo había hecho durante el tiempo que trabajo con Arkaham, pero ahora no era necesario estar en un lugar lleno de energías perturbadoras, además lo último que deseaba era que enemigos o aliados se percataran de su presencia.

Recordó la alianza con el hombre de ojos bicolor, todo para obtener el poder de su padre y al fin liderar la batalla final con su ejército demoniaco. Necesitaba el poder de su padre, sabia perfectamente que existían enemigos mucho mas poderoso que el y todos los lideres juntos, uno de ellos y el principal era Mundus. Estaba consiente que no podría derrotarlo, siquiera lograba localizarlo en el infierno, aquel desgraciado ser era demasiado escurridizo y hacia lo que en gana le venia, liberándose cada vez mas del sello que su padre le implanto. Pero el en aquel tiempo se vislumbraba invencible ante todo, y sucumbió ante el poder de su hermano… dos veces.

No se explicaba la razón lógica por la cual su hermano pudiese haber terminado con sus planes, finalmente el era quien debía derrotarle, ambos tenían el mismo nivel, como cualquier demonio heredaron el poder de su progenitor.

- "_Los demonios heredan su poder total a sus hijos, y estos se vuelven mas fuertes teniendo como base el poder del padre… no importa si un demonio tiene mil hijos, cada uno de ellos heredara lo mismo, a excepción en seres… como Dante y yo…los gemelos comparten el poder… los gemelos no existen dentro de los demonios_" –No se encontraba registrado que algún demonio tuviese hijos gemelos, hermanos si, gemelos no. Por la herencia demoniaca siempre se tomaba el poder de ambos progenitores y se entregaba en totalidad al hijo. Pero de Eva no pudo obtener mucho poder y compartió este con Dante. Tal vez la única división que les separo fue aquella humanidad y el ser demonio- "_Dante es un demonio que desea ser humano y yo… un humano que desea ser demonio_" –Una idea vaga rondo en su cabeza, una idea que hasta el momento no había analizado- "_Heredara mi poder… mi hijo_" –acepto para si mismo.

- Aquí estas –menciono una conocida y seductora voz, que realmente sonaba molesta- ¿Por qué esta destruido todo? -El albino se dio vuelta lentamente para enfrentarse a los ojos de la súcubu, estaban llenos de cuestionamientos, y realmente enfadada- ¿Dónde están?

- ¿De que hablas Gomory? –pregunto manteniéndose impávido ante aquella situación.

- Gil y Ángela, ¿Dónde se encuentran? –esto ultimo fue envuelto en un tono severo y desesperado- ¡Le has embarazado y abandonado! –aquello realmente le tomo por sorpresa tal que le hizo cambiar su rostro a una mueca reflejando sus emociones, pero pronto logro enmascararse de nuevo.

- Si te has enterando de todo, ¿a que vienes con tantas preguntas? –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, debía alejarse de Gomory, no tenia ganas de comenzar a discutir su vida personal o sobre el regresar a la batalla.

- Detectaron la sangre de Sparda… la nueva sangre de Sparda –aquella información congelo al hombre haciéndole parar en seco, no le enfrento para evitar sus emociones fueran leídas, pero la tensión de sus músculos era mas que suficiente para entender que aquello estaba mal- me dirigí hacia casa de Ángela a platicarte… pensé se trataba de tu hermano, pero no había nadie.

- Las deje ahí –menciono al salir de la habitación, pero antes de que se alejara escucho la voz femenina que terminaba.

- ¡Sabes lo que significa! ¡Las mataran!

Pero el hombre no le dio importancia a tales palabras, alejándose de aquella mujer, nublando su mente en pensamientos, oscuros pensamientos. Entonces un dolor, un extraño presentimiento le invadió, algo estaba mal, sentía debilidad como jamás pudiese experimentar, siquiera ante su orgullo mancillado por Arkaham cuando le ataco, por Mundus o su hermano. No, aquel dolor superaba todo.

- "_¿Cuántas estupideces juntas puedes lograr?_" –se pregunto a si mismo.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

- ¡CORRE! –la voz de Ángela se escuchaba por todo el piso, la pequeña había quedado paralizada ante la visión de aquel ser que entro irrumpiendo por la ventana- ¡CORRE! –repitió la madre empujándose a salir de aquel lugar.

Aquel ser parecía divertido ante la escena, una madre desesperada tratando de ocultar a una pequeña niña idéntica a ella, esta logro reaccionar saliendo de la habitación, sus pequeños pasos se escuchaban al chocar la suela de sus zapatos contra la duela de madera. La mujer se coloco frente a la puerta realmente dispuesta a no permitir a ese ser pasar.

Ángela observo al demonio, su figura parecía la de un animal humanizado, sus ojos fieros de pupila alargada y afilada, con el iris rojizo más amplio a los del humano normal. Cabello le rodeaba en el pecho y hombros, las uñas de sus manos parecían garras visiblemente retractiles. El ser se acerco olfateándola, sonriendo con perversidad, esa mirada lasciva le asusto.

- Hueles a el… Sparda –dijo complacido, y de un movimiento, la tomo del cuello lanzándola hacia la cama. La joven apenas y se giro para moverse cuando el ser como una bestia salto sobre ella arrinconándola entre sus piernas y brazos. Lamio asquerosamente su cuello dejando la sensación de su caliente saliva sobre ella- Sabes delicioso a pesar de estar impregnada a el –menciono roncamente- un ser como Virgil debió encontrar algo en ti… quiero saberlo antes de eliminarte –lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la mujer, el ser de un zarpazo abrió su blusa lamiendo sugestivamente entre sus senos.

- ¡Detente! –comenzó a luchar contra la bestia, pero de una bofetada le hizo callar.

- Nadie puede ayudarte –dijo el hombre observando la marca que el Sparda dejo en ella- siquiera tu amante… le estorbas –menciono antes de sujetarle violentamente uno de sus pechos, bajando impúdicamente hasta su vientre que acaricio sugestivamente- debe desaparecer.

- ¡ALÉJATE! –Grito la mujer, el demonio encontró los ojos jades cautivantes, y fue muy tarde al descubrir que estaba paralizado- aléjate –dijo la mujer furiosa y el sin poder evitarlo obedeció. La mujer tomo un pequeño bolso al momento que se levantaba y preparaba para salir, pero entonces la puerta se abrió con violencia.

- ¡NO! –grito desesperado aquel demonio al sentir el dolor impactarse sobre su carne, abriéndola con violencia.

Ángela tomo la mano de su hija alejándola de la escena, las dagas de hielo seguramente no habían matado al demonio, pero si le detendrían un momento. Corrieron bajando las escaleras, encontrando rastros de sangre. El ser elimino a cada persona del edificio. Sintió horror al saber que su hija observaba todo aquello. Al salir a la calle, el ruido de los coches y el andar de las personas la perturbo, era tarde y se podía observar claramente que la gente que deambulaba a esas horas no era para nada personas sanas como drogadictos, alcohólicos y pordioseros, pero sin importar quien fuese, sabia que no podrían ayudarle.

Corrió cargando a su hija en brazos, esquivando la gente que llegaba a toparse en la calle, pero no podía encontrar lugar seguro, sin pensarlo se adentro a un callejón, estando segura que le llevaría a otro lado de la ciudad, pero unos extraños ruidos le hicieron ocultarse en un hueco que había entre la pared, tapando con su mano la boca de su hija.

- No debes hacer cosas así –gruño la diabólica voz- podría ser mas doloroso para ustedes.

Ángela palideció ante tales palabras, abrazando a su hija con fuerza llorando lo mas silencioso que podía, pero ese ser las olfateaba y siguió el rastro encontrándose con ambas féminas de cabellos oscuros temblando. Sonrió triunfal alzando con violencia uno de sus toscos brazos, sacando sus garras, solo de un golpe destrozaría el cráneo a amabas. Pero justo antes de asestar el golpe, la pequeña giro su rostro enfrentándole con la mirada, la misma fuerza que la mujer adulta le paralizo. Furiosa la pequeña invoco sus dagas lanzándolas sin piedad alguna al momento que la madre retomaba el valor levantándose con pesadez e imitado la fuerza de su hija consiguió captar la mirada del ser.

- Malditas –dijo aquella bestia antes de asestar su golpe y desgarrar su propio pecho con su brazo mismo.

Ángela había logrado dominar sus extremidades, y apenas paso aquello sujeto la mano de su hija para salir corriendo, pero realmente el demonio fue el menor de sus problemas cuando escucho un extraño sonido. Comenzó a llorar al tiempo que cargo a su hija para sujetarle con mas fuerza, pero era tarde, frente a ella un grupo de demonios esclavos se disponía a desaparecerla. Sin poder mas, con el cuerpo débil debido a la poca alimentación y descanso, asustada por la vida de sus hijos, solo asesto arrodillarse para cubrir con su cuerpo a su hija.

- Mama –susurro la pequeña.

- Calma Gil –dijo al momento que se acercaba a unas escaleras empujando a su pequeña a esconderse en el pequeño espacio que se forma bajo estas, los pasos de los demonios indicaron que se acercaban mas- no importa que suceda, no salgas… y cuando amanezca, busca a tu tío Gian.

Escucho la oz alzarse, esperaba que asistieran un golpe para acabar con su vida, pero en cambio se escucho el sonido de que aquellos demonios producían, el de su cuerpo atravesados, el zumbido de energía manejada y moldeada posiblemente como un arma. Oculto a Gil dentro de aquella cavidad, para voltear lentamente, observo embelesada el cabello blanco recogido hacía atrás de aquel hombre, sus movimientos elegantes y precisos con la energía modificada en espadas, aquellos seres desaparecían con una sola estocada. Los demonios se hicieron polvo, y sintió como sus lagrimas aun se deslizaban sobre su rostro, la calidez que sintió al momento que el hombre limpio sus lagrimas, aquella sensación realmente le invadió el alma.

- Virgil recapacitara –dijo con voz profunda, pero los ojos tristes de la Blackthorn le indicaron que no pensaba igual- han sido destinados el uno al otro desde el momento en que nacieron, el recapacitara.

- Nos mataran en lo que el recapacita –dijo con tristeza Ángela.

- Ve a donde Dante… Devil May Cry, muéstrale la caja de musca de Virgil, dile la verdad, te protegerá.

- Maestro –menciono la mujer llorando, tomando entre sus manos la del hombre y besándola. Pero en un gesto el rechazo tal acción, acariciando de nuevo su rostro.

- No, nunca bajes la cabeza, mucho menos ante mi… no soy un Dios para que hagas eso.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? –pregunto la mujer confundida, al momento que frotaba mas su rostro ante la mano de aquella figura que respetaba y sentía una empatía familiar.

- Puabi me invoco, estoy en una prisión Ángela, en su momento la verdad será revelada, ahora debes proteger mi legado, a tus hijos… a mis nietos –El sonrió al ver el ser de tras de la mujer, la pequeña devolvió la sonrisa, Sparda desapareció como una brisa ligera, la mujer seco las ultimas lagrimas que de sus ojos salieron.

- ¿Mamá? –Salió la pequeña que vio y escuchado todo, e incluso el hombre le sonrió- ¿no era papá?

- No, era Sparda… el Caballero Oscuro –se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su hija- debemos ir a Devil May Cry, si algo me pasa debes buscar ese lugar, buscar a Dante Sparda y platicarle todo lo que has vivo, si algo me pasa debes ir ahí hija –la pequeña solo asintió confundida.

- ¿No puedo ir con papá?

- No cariño, debes ir con Dante.

Bajo el esplendor de la noche, la mujer siguió caminado con su hija, ahora mas segura bajo el amparo del mas poderoso guerrero, pero aun con el corazón destrozado al no sentir protección de parte de aquel hombre que amaba, aquel hombre al cual creía su compañero.

_**Continuara..**_


	28. Capitulo 28, Vuelve

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**Espero que disculpen mi tardanza y falta de inspiración, espero les guste la historia, y recuerden dejen Review.**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 28: "Vuelve"**_

Observar la deplorable habitación en donde las únicas dos personas que realmente le duelen profundamente vivieron alguna corta temporada, le causaba repulsión y desagrado de solo imaginar a esas dos mujer, o mejor dicho, a esa pequeña niña y a esa mujer con su hijo en el vientre medio viviendo en un pequeño apartamento que poco tenia que ver con la tranquilidad o la pulcritud que Ángela siempre demostró sobre su hogar.

Cuidadosamente miro cada rincón, aquel lugar tenia poca reparación y bajo los destrozos de un posible ataque demoniaco podría verse un poco de los cuidados que tuviese la mujer para con su hija en respecto a la higiene, por lo demás todo el lugar era solo un basurero.

Camino cuidadosamente, tratando de no mover la escena, tratando de encontrar una pista de lo que pudo pasar ahí, era notorio los rasgos de una fuerte batalla, de un enfrentamiento en el que sin duda aquella mujer estaría en desventaja, aun así conociéndola sabría que no se rendiría con facilidad. Además la unión que el mantenía hacia con su amante aun se encontraba en una vigencia suficiente para sentir el latido de su corazón, para saber que aun vivía.

Hacia poco tiempo mando a un viejo aliado a buscar cualquier dato sobre la Blackthorn, ya todo el infierno sabia de la existencia de aquella mujer humana, del hechizo en sus ojos verde jade que cautivo al orgulloso humano-demonio hijo de Sparda quien la dejase preñada.

Todo el infierno deseaba a esa criatura, algunos enemigos para eliminarlo o criarlo en contra del padre, otros por ver un poco mas de sangre Sparda en el mundo, preferiblemente en el demoniaco, poco importase que fuese humano, sabían que la sangre demoniaca aun varias generaciones atrás relucirá sobre la humana llevando a cualquier ser a tener un lado tan oscuro como el que Virgil desarrollo en el infierno.

Así el mayor de los gemelos Sparda se encontró cavilando por aquel estrecho departamento, imaginando el terror que su hija pudo tener, el valor de Ángela para que los tres saliesen con vida, y la repulsión de saber que un ser deseaba probar su cuerpo como el lo había hecho innumerables veces.

Al pensar en esto último no pudo evitar sentir una furia desde su interior, que surgió como una fuerte ráfaga que le impulsó a destrozar la cama de dos movimientos de su poderosa espada. Observo con desdén aquel objeto, por el cual sentía desagrado de solo imaginar, de solo incitar a su mente a pensar que otro ser pudiese poner un dedo sobre ella de forma lasciva, odiaba pesar pero mas se odiaba a si mismo por no controlar su deseo y mucho mas por no controlar su impulso de tenerla, de ser posesivo con ella, como si fuese lo único suyo y propio que en cualquier vida pudiese tener.

Salió de aquella habitación, para observar al demonio que se arrodillaba solo de verlo, un ser de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos profundamente negros, como un abismo, de piel oscura como la arena mas tostada, pero ante todo un poderoso y fiel guerrero con el cual Vergil contaba en el infierno.

- Señor, sabemos que se dirige al Devil May Cry –menciono con su ronca voz, sin embargo siempre bajo el tono servicial y sumiso, que demostraba hacia el único ser que respetaba aun pese su origen hibrido.

- Yo me encargare de esto, tú tienes una misión más importante… cúmplela.

- Señor –y haciendo una reverencia desapareció.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El agotamiento estaba terminando con su cuerpo, pero su espíritu era aquello que le mantenía con la voluntad de seguir en pie, andando con su hija sobre la espalda. La pequeña callo rendida a un momento de la casi eterna noche, pero Ángela observo el amanecer sobre sus pies cansados de tanto seguir caminando.

Nunca imagino que su propia locura la llevase a un lugar tan específico que apenas recordaba. Internamente daba razón al destino, a los espíritus que elegían su camino, que influenciaban hacia sus decisiones que siempre pensó menos acertadas, pues al trasfondo de todo siempre encontraba la respuesta, o el motivo de aquellos pasos inciertos.

Cuando salió de aquel lugar llamado su hogar, cuando salió de su propia tierra, pensó que seria a un lugar lejano, donde se adaptaría a la vida, donde encontraría otra forma de seguir, de andar cada día con dos hijos y un corazón destrozado. Cuando eligió el lugar a donde iría fue al azar, y el destino deseo que todo ocurriera rápido, un comprador inmediato por la porción de tierra deseada que vendió fue lo que finalmente la impulso a seguir aquel ímpetu que se revolvía en su interior. Y así llego a esa ciudad, justo aquel lugar donde en su infancia hizo una promesa de amor que vagamente recordaba, donde conoció a la familia Sparda, donde Dante aun se encontraba.

Pregunto varias veces, hasta que logro encontrar a una persona le diese los datos requeridos por aquel local, aun cuando le dieron referencia de otras dos cazadoras demoniacas, solo Dante Sparda se encontraba con un establecimiento conocido. Logro conseguir el numero telefónico pero a sus intentos la llamada no entro. Pensó en gastar en un taxi, sin embargo su dinero era limitado por el ataque demoniaco que apenas y le dejo tiempo de tomar su bolso dejando la mayor parte de sus pertenencias en aquel departamento que posiblemente se encontrase no solo destruido por el ataque, si no también saqueado por las personas que viven a los alrededores.

El dinero con el que contaba apenas y le ayudaría para alimentar a su hija en caso de que Dante no estuviese en su casa, esperaba conseguir un refugio económico; pero realmente rogaba con toda su fuerza a que el cazador que conoció en su infancia se encontrase en su hogar, que escuchara su historia y fuera capaz de ayudarla. Suponía que como ella y Virgil en su memoria quedase muy oculto el recuerdo de aquel tiempo de la infancia, pero rogaba en su interior para que el hombre al que buscaba siguiese siendo idéntico a Virgil solo en apariencia y no en aquel espíritu orgulloso, aun cuando sabia que si era un cazador demoniaco, suponía fuese para proteger a la gente.

Igualmente debía aceptar que se encontraba nerviosa, volver a ver a ese chico dulce y sensible que conoció en su tierna infancia solo para pedirle ayuda, era algo que le causaba un poco de vergüenza, que se mantenía controlada por la necesidad de proteger a sus hijos. Así que al final aceptaba sentir un poco de curiosidad en que se convirtió aquel chico juguetón e inquieto que revoloteaba alrededor de ella rogando a Vergil le permitiera siquiera acercarse.

Una dulce sonrisa escapo de los labios de la dama, que a pesar de su apariencia casi andrajosa debido a la suciedad, mantenía una belleza cautivadora que embriagaba a cualquier ser capaz de observarla.

- Mami –escucho la voz suave de su hija que se removía de su espalda- tengo hambre.

Con cuidado bajo a la niña de su espalda, observando también en ella la suciedad de su hermoso rostro, sintió pena por llevar en aquellas condiciones a su hija, odiándose como madre por meterla en aquellos problemas.

- Caminemos un poco, tal vez encontremos un lugar para comer.

Su hija dudo un momento, y después asintió, tomando su mano siguieron caminado por largo rato, por callejones que comenzaron a traer desconfianza a la mujer, temiendo haber perdido el camino, estaba a poco de rendirse y arriesgarse a tomar un taxi, cuando sintió la presión de su hija al detenerse y hacer el cuerpo pesado para no caminar.

- ¿Qué sucede Gil? –pregunto con suavidad.

- ¿Podríamos comer ahí? –la pequeña señalo una cafetería, que realmente era cautivante para la pequeña por los colores pastel.

Para Ángela fue un poco extraño un establecimiento como aquel, junto a esos alrededores, sin embargo parecía tener una buena apariencia y a la vista se observaba que bastante gente lo frecuentaba, sonrió a su hija para en silencio comenzó su andar hacia el lugar.

Cuando se acerco a los vidrios pulcros del establecimiento observo su rostro manchado, sintió pena por entrar de aquella forma, sin embargo los ojos de su hija, suplicantes y su rostro demacrado le hizo perder todo temor, toda vergüenza que pudiera sentir, sabiendo que la necesidad de la pequeña era primero.

Empujo con fuerza la puerta con una mano, al tiempo que sujetaba con la otra la pequeña extremidad de su hija, se adentraron al lugar que tenia un delicioso olor a limpieza, perfumado con frutas acidas. Sintió una extraña tranquilidad, y se dirigió a una mesa cercana a la ventana. Pronto una chica de cabello castaño y personalidad jovial se acerco patinando hasta ellas.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? –dijo con amabilidad, tratando de ignorar visiblemente la apariencia de las recién llegadas.

- Buenos días –contestaron ambas.

- ¿Qué tienes en desayunos? –pregunto la mayor.

- Preparamos a gusto, pero le recomiendo hot cakes, están acompañados con miel, helado de fresa o chocolate y una malteada, o si gusta algo salado, tenemos huevos revueltos y café.

- Quiero Hot cakes mami –interrumpió la pequeña- con helado de chocolate.

La chica castaña observo con una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña, para después observar a la madre a quien vio tan joven y de apariencia tan desprotegida.

- Traiga los hot cakes, con helado y malteada de chocolate, y para mi solo un café con crema por favor.

- En un momento –contesto jovial la chica.

- Disculpe –interrumpió de nuevo Ángela, antes de que se marchara la mujer- ¿El tocador?

- Al fondo a la izquierda –contesto amablemente antes de marcharse.

- Gracias –susurro prácticamente la dama de cabellos oscuros, para luego mirar a su hija quien esperaba ansiosa su alimento- Gil, vamos al tocador a limpiarnos un poco.

La pequeña observo a su madre un momento, para después asentir y levantarse del asiento junto a su progenitora. Le tomo de la mano y camino junto a ella dando pequeños saltitos, Ángela sentía gran felicidad, al ver aquellos detalles que ocasionaban en su pequeña esos cambios.

Una vez en el baño se encontró con su propio reflejo, se asombro de encontrarse en tan deplorable estado, las ojeras, la piel pálida y sucia. Abrió la llave del grifo y comenzó a lavarse quitar un poco la suciedad de su piel, y arreglar su cabello con los dedos. Después siguió el mismo procedimiento con su hija, pasando unos minutos ambas salieron del tocador, un poco más frescas. Cuando llegaron a la mesa encontraron lo pedido ahí servido, Gil comenzó a comer alegremente, aun cuando se mostraba aquel reflejo adulto de Vergil al momento que cortaba las panquecas.

Ángela sonrió al verla, era como si en verdad aquel hombre al que amaba fuese el padre consanguíneo de su hija, pues todas aquellas aptitudes que mantenía eran indudables a las de el. Pequeñas lágrimas estaba por escapar de sus ojos, pero lucho contra ellas, debido a que no deseaba preocupar mas a su pequeña, sin embargo luchaba contra el amor y odio que sentía por aquel hombre. El amor profundo del cual se hizo merecedor, pero también el odio por arrastrarla a esa situación.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Virgil caminaba indiferente por aquella ciudad, aquel lugar en el cual vivió tanto tiempo antes de enfrentarse a su hermano, aquel lugar donde fue criado debido a que ahí se encontraba la mansión donde creció, la ciudad donde la leyenda de Sparda se mantenía viva.

Su paso elegante, su actitud retadora y superior provocaba que muchos diesen la vuelta a encontrarse con el en paso, preferían abrirse camino, pues la sola energía que irradiaba de agresividad provocaba que los seres normales no quisieran ni que fuesen mirados por aquel acero azul de sus ojos. Aun cuando todos temían, muchos se cautivaban por la belleza y el misterio de aquel ser como el hechizo de un vampiro sintiendo la atracción del peligro y poder.

Pero a el poco le importaba o interesaba, pocos humanos eran dignos de estar cerca de el, y en ese momento ninguno que pudiese encontrar en las calles era digno siquiera de ser asesinado por su poderosa y elegante espada. Sabia las miradas de miedo, o deseo de las que era victima, sin embargo lo humanos seguían siendo para el lo mismo que siempre pensó. Un alimento para los demonios, y no era por su bajo poder, si no por su energía, por su espíritu; pocas excepciones existían de los humanos, pocos salvables como lo hubiese podido ser su madre, de noble espíritu que se perdió a la muerte de su padre. En cambio Ángela era diferente y aun mas Gil, la ultima siempre seria un reflejo de si mismo, en orgullo y espíritu, y Ángela era un ser diferente a cualquiera, en su nobleza, en su fiereza, en todo. Esa mujer sabia que era hechicera, lo cautivo, lo embrujo hasta los extremos y por eso sentía un apasionante odio hacia ella, o al menos así justificaba su deseo y obsesión por tenerla.

De niños lo enamoro hasta hacer promesas que jamás hubiera imaginado o dicho como adulto, lo cautivo hasta mantenerse en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo, que al final solo las problemáticas de su familia y el mismo infierno provocaron que se guardara en lo profundo de sus recuerdos. Pero como adulta, aquella dama lo cautivo, hasta arrastrarlo a una pasión desenfrenada, un deseo que ardía en el y no parecía extinguirse, al contrario, se acrecentaba. Se confundía al no saber si aquello fuese solo un profundo deseo y necesidad carnal, pero en su interior sabia que aquello no era así, sabia bien la paz que su alma encontraba junto a ella, el poder se equilibraba dándole mas aun, y la pasión ardiente de su cuerpo se encendía mas dentro de ella.

Moría en deseo, tenia la terrible necesidad de volverla a tener en sus brazos, de saborear su piel, de poseerla hasta que ella cayese rendida y el tuviese que detener su pasión por temor a destrozarla. Deseaba perder el control sobre su cuerpo, como un morboso deseo, aun sabiendo las consecuencias, en ocasiones tardaba en frenar su pasión y ella siempre permisiva le dejaba hacer con ella lo que deseara aun las más oscuras fantasías. Y el en lugar de aburrirse enloquecía de mas deseo, de mas ardiente pasión al sentir sus labios sobre los propios, de tener sus besos sobre su piel, el calor de ese cuerpo que de una sola noche lo llenaba, pero al momento lo vaciaba haciéndole necesitar mas.

Era cierto, Ángela era una hechicera, una bruja que le cautivaba, que le embriagaba en un deseo, y si era honesto en una posesión egoísta. Por que el realmente no quería compartirla con nadie mas que con aquel producto de su vientre, aquella niña que adoraba como si fuese su carne y sangre. Lo alteraba pensar en otro ser dentro de ella, en otro cuerpo con quien compartirla, un ser que invadiera su entrañas, pero al tiempo se enaltecía orgulloso, pues aquello significaba que ella era ahora totalmente suya, creando vida en su vientre sobre toda posibilidad, sobre todo pronostico.

Se enloquecía de confusión, aun cuando su rostro se mantuvieran impávido, por un lado deseaba estar en la soledad, lejos de cualquier amarre a otro ser, deseaba volver a recuperar aquel espíritu solitario, sin embargo cada instante le era imposible, pues ahora su ser era hambriento de aquella criatura, de aquel ser, y le necesitaba como si fuese el aire, como si fuese el fuego o su misma sangre demoniaca, la necesitaba como un momento necesito el poder.

Y embravecido bajo esa necesidad se dirigía a Devil May Cry, dispuesto a llevarla con el, así tuviese que arrastrarla por la ciudad entera, así tuviese que amordazarla y mantenerla encerrada de por vida, no volvería a cometer un error dos veces. No volvería a debilitarse bajo la angustia, ni mostrarse sensible ante los otros, haría lo único que podría hacer con un punto débil tan único, tan poderoso, mantenerlo lo mas seguro, lo mas cerca, aun si con ello debía cruzar la barrera de los imposibles.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela suspiraba decepcionada, debido a su último intento de comunicarse con Dante, el teléfono seguía sonando incesante sin nadie que le contestase, suspiro entristecida al quinto intento sin respuesta, para colgar definitivamente el teléfono y esperar el cambio en monedas.

Observo como su hija aun tomaba alegremente su malteada, se había cambiado de lugar a la barra, hablaba con algarabía con el dueño y cocinero, se sentía feliz de que su pequeña aun tuviese esa inocencia pese a sus modales y aptitud que en un sin numero de ocasiones ponía nerviosa a la gente. Se acerco despacio hasta ocupar el asiento enseguida de su hija, el dueño un hombre serio que más le quedaría tener un bar que un restaurante en el cual su especialidad fuesen los helados de fresa, le pareció un hombre que a pesar de su apariencia se veía amable. Y sin saber por que decidió arriesgarse.

- Disculpe, ¿de casualidad a escuchado hablar del Devil May Cry?

- Mmm… el negocio de Dante sin duda –contesto con normalidad el hombre, aquellas palabras aliviaron a la dama de cabello oscuro.

- ¿Sabe como puedo llegar a el?

- Claro, esta a corta distancia de aquí –señalo hacia una calle aledaña- tome esa calle, son aproximadamente quince cuadras, pero voltee hacia su derecha, se vera el anuncio… supongo tiene problemas muy grandes para buscar a ese sujeto –por un momento aquellas palabras asustaron a Ángela- es bueno en lo que hace, y confiable.

- Gracias –menciono la mujer.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro agradecido de aquella mujer, como si volviera a la vida se había iluminado su rostro al darle la información sobre el cazador, aquello le indico los grandes problemas en los que estaría, aun que por un momento se pregunto ¿en que podría estar metida alguien tan angelical? Pero mejor que nadie sabía que las apariencias engañaban y muchas veces aquellos seres de apariencia mas frágil eran los que peor eran. Sin evitarlo el hombre dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, al momento que la madre sacaba unos broches del bolso que cargaba, y con un poco de esmero colocaba aquellos accesorios en el pelo lacio y oscuro de la pequeña. Sonrió al ver lo tierna que era la criatura, con sus modales adultos y su conversación infantil pero al tiempo con palabras tan correctas de tinte intelectual. Los moños rosas adoraban su cabello junto a una coleta alta que la madre le hizo, dándole un aspecto mas arreglado.

Al verlas entrar el hombre temía no le pagaran y el sabia no tendría el corazón para llamar a la policía, así que le sorprendió que la mujer no dudase en pagar la cuenta y hasta dejar propina, así que cuando pregunto por Dante, le indico vagamente la razón por la cual aquella bella mujer se encontrase tan demacrada, tantas veces vio personas así, necesitadas de una protección que solo aquel albino podría brindarles.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando salió del restaurante, el cielo se nublo de forma extraña, un extraño presentimiento se apodero de ella, camino apresuradamente por aquella calle vacía, al tiempo que mas avanzaba y se alejaba de aquel local, sentía un frio para nada normal, hasta que extrañamente el vapor salió de sus labios.

- Tengo frio mami –indico la pequeña.

Apenas y tenia un suéter cada una, así que se quito el propio para ponerlo sobre su hija y torpemente ajustarlo a ella, pues la niña ya tenia puesto el suyo. Aquello no era natural así que avanzo cuidando los alrededores, entre más pasaban las calles en vertical, mas parecía producirse esa helada que arrasaba con todo.

Mucho antes de lo que esperaba, en una calle observo vagamente un letrero apagado, pero pese a lo nublado diferencio aquel rosa de una luz de neón sin encender, sonrió con fe, y señalo a su hija en silencio el camino, la pequeña se abrazo a su pierna, pues el tramo que debían seguir para llegar al Devil May Cry era oscuro, solitario y sucio. Caminaron cuidadosamente, parecía cada vez mas lejano aquello así que Ángela apresuro el paso, se acercaba cada vez mas al final de aquella calle, acercándose mas a la del establecimiento, cuando un sonido le distrajo haciéndola voltear a su girar.

- Una hermosa dama… lastima que aquí debe terminar su vida.

Entre las sombras salió una extraña mujer de cabellos y labios azul claro, de ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas en coloro hielo, la estilizada figura vestida con un entallado traje de pantalón y blusa unidos de gran escote, en tono blanquecino que se confundía con si piel clara.

- La sangre de Sparda debe terminar con los gemelos híbridos –repitió la mujer.

El sonido de los tacones de aquel ser resonaba sobre la cabeza de Ángela, quien solo pensaba en la vida de su hija, que se abrazaba a ella, aferrándose en el temor y la sorpresa. Se inclino para abrazarla, al ver como aquel ser se acercaba tan peligrosamente.

- ¡Corre! –grito desesperada a su hija, esta quedo estática un momento, retando a la madre que se puso de pie, dispuesta a cubrir con su cuerpo aquella huida- ¡Pide ayuda a Dante!

Entonces la pequeña reacciono, como si sus ojos fueran un rastreador, analizo el poder y la esencia de aquella criatura que se acercaba dispuesta a asesinar, sabia que no tendría mucha posibilidad, a diferencia de aquel hombre llamado Dante. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando llegar al establecimiento en el cual se encontraría aquel ser en el que su madre depositaba toda su esperanza.

Ángela sintió la poderosa energía de aquel ser, sabia su poca posibilidad de detenerla pues parecía preparada para evitar mirarla a los ojos. Aquel ser demoniaco en forma de mujer alargo su mano al tiempo que esta extremidad se cubría de hielo tal que se armaba una espada. La mujer giro levemente su rostro para encontrar el camino por el que su hija se marcho atestado de aquellos demonios inferiores. Sintió dolor, pena y angustia y cuando volteo su mirada al enemigo en aquella fracción de segundo sintió el acto reflejo de alejarse.

Esquivando como pudo aquella primera estocada que lastimo su costado, haciéndola caer al suelo sin piedad alguna. La mujer se acerco a paso lento, midió la habilidad de Ángela, encontrándola como una frágil humana. Por ello sonreía con indiferencia, con el placer de asesinarla.

- Estorbabas en el camino del amo Vergil, debes ser eliminada junto a tu bastardo –menciono roncamente la mujer con una ira interna como mascara para el verdadero sentimiento de celos- ¡Si el amo quisiera herencia, tiene demonios reales con quien procrear!

Y Ángela pudo ver claramente aquel odio, aquel desprecio por esa marca que le relucía por aquella blusa de tirantes, aquellos dientes que se encarnaron en ella, marcándola, haciéndola de el, ante todas las criaturas de la oscuridad ella le pertenecía, aunque las cosas solo fueran unilaterales. Por un momento la esperanza de que Vergil no estuviese detrás de esos ataques, por otra lo culpaba de que la enviase asesinar, no quería pensar eso de el, pero lo temía, que desapareciese su debilidad, un método efectivo para desligarlo de sus emociones.

La estocada se dirigía certera al vientre de Ángela, y ella no podía escapar mas, le dolía su costado para levantarse del piso, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, odiándose por haber salido de su hogar, por huir de que el padre de Gil la alejase de ella como la amenazo una vez supo que estaba sola, como huyo de los recuerdos de su apasionado amor y como posiblemente su hija moriría ante las navajas de aquellos seres que escuchaba vivamente. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo terminara, que pronto despertara de su pesadilla.

Gil por su parte buscaba salir de aquel ataque de criaturas, aun cuando enviaba sus dagas de hielo, las criaturas parecían salir mas, apenas y había logrado llegar al establecimiento tan anhelado, todo para tocar incesantemente a un lugar vacio. Pero ella no se rendía, sabia que no debía terminar su vida ahí, pues su padre se decepcionaría de ella, así que decidió enfrentar a aquellas criaturas y volver para proteger a su madre; pero las fuerzas abandonaban rápidamente un cuerpo tan pequeño, tan frágil, y aun cuando deseaba mas poder, su energía vital se agotaba en solo protegerse de aquellas criaturas, su magia se extinguía y el temor la invadía.

La pequeña observo como aquella criatura de rostro de esqueleto, levantaba su filosa arma dispuesto a rebanarla, el temor se apodero de ella cuando ni una daga de hielo se formo con su energía casi nula. Realmente estaba muerta del miedo, y en su interior pensaba en su padre, se disculpaba con el por ser tan débil. Entonces escucho como aquella arma rompía el viento para llegar hasta ella, aun cuando un movimiento conjunto detuvo aquel encuentro. Los ojos jade se abrieron para presenciar la escena, con movimientos felinos, aquel ser al que tanto quería destruía a todas las criaturas como si jugara con muñecas,

- Tía Mina –sonrió la pequeña.

Cuando Gomory termino con aquella escoria infernal, se acerco a la pequeña niña abrazándola con cariño, esta pequeña se dejo envolver un instante por aquella seguridad hasta que recordó a su madre-

- ¡Debes ayudar a mi mama! –grito la pequeña.

- No te preocupes… ella esta bien, debes venir conmigo –indico la súcubo y la pequeña solo asintió.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El ataque de aquella demonio helada nunca llego, cuando Ángela abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por no encontrarse al borde de la muerte, pudo visualizar al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos, atravesado entre ella y la demonio, con la espada suspendida a pocos centímetros del rostro varonil.

- …A…mo –susurro aquella demonio.

- Vete… o te matare –indico el albino, al tiempo que la morena luchaba por ponerse de pie.

- ¿De que habla amo? ¿Usted no desea que…?

- Yo no ordene nada –Sentencio el Sparda, de forma que la demoniaca mujer bajo la cabeza, avergonzada, dio una rápida mirada de odio a Ángela, quien sabia lo que significaba: Virgil la protegía o la deseaba eliminar el mismo.

La mujer se agacho, arrodillándose ante el albino, y dando un saludo militar en su posición, desapareció bajo un sello del mundo oscuro. Vergil aun le daba la espalda a la Blackthorn, quien se puso de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia atrás buscando pasar desapercibida para el albino.

- Ven conmigo –ordeno al tiempo que se giro, y alzaba su mano para sujetarla.

- ¡No! –grito temiendo lo peor.

Vergil agudizo la mirada y en fracción de segundo empuñando su espada, Ángela lo observo con sorpresa y temor, al ver como el frio acero de Yamato se acercaba a ella, todo era demasiado rápido y sus piernas no respondían ante la sorpresa y dolor de aquella acción, odio ver el rostro de su amado ante aquella operación y cerro los ojos esperando la estocada que acabase con su vida.

Pero entonces escucho un chillido, que la perturbo, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Vergil casi frente a ella, pero la espada paso a un lado de su cabeza, el hombre hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, para terminar con la vida de aquella criatura que deseaba lastimar a Ángela. Los movimientos rápidos y certeros de Vergil, para guardar su espada no le pasaron desapercibidos a la mujer de ojos jade, quien aun teniéndolo frente a ella tenia un temor que le invadía.

- Vamos –indico Vergil, pero Ángela intento correr, sujetada rápidamente por Vergil, ella lucho como fiera enjaulada.

- ¡No! –gritaba desesperada, moviéndose frenéticamente para alejarse de aquellos brazos que tanto amaba, el la soltó por temor a lastimarla, sin embargo aquello provoco que callera al suelo- Gil… -susurro la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba.

- Esta con Mina –contesto suavemente Vergil, acercándose a ella, se inclino para sujetarla ahora con mas suavidad, lo que permitió a la mujer mostrarse mas dócil ante su agarre.

Vergil la giro lentamente, para no abrir mas la herida de su costado, y no pudo evitar observar aquel cuerpo demacrado, aquel pequeño vientre ya abultado, sintió en su alma dolor y culpabilidad al saberse responsable, al saberse causante de aquel estado. Recodaba vivamente a esa mujer durante su primer embarazo, alegre, de mejillas sonrosadas, nada parecido a la mujer demacrada y sucia que frente a el se postraba.

Se acerco mas para sujetarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se removió indicándole que no deseaba su contacto, no la culpaba, ni la odiaba; todos los acontecimientos debían llevar a algo similar, y al tiempo que miraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo femenino denoto una nueva fuete de sangre. Entre las piernas de Ángela podía observar aquel pantalón claro manchado del líquido vital, ella pareció darse cuenta también alterándose.

- Mi hijo –susurro al tiempo que buscaba en el rostro de Vergil una respuesta, para solo encontrar aquella fría mirada adornando la mascara de dureza en su rostro; Pero que en nada reflejo las acciones, pues la levanto con gentileza de aquel sucio suelo, para saltar hasta el tejado de un edificio- … Mi hijo… -susurro la dama antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Vergil.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Dante llegaba agotado a su hogar, tenia casi la semana fuera de casa, una de las fiestas salvajes a la que Lady prácticamente le obligo a asistir, aun y cuando no recibiera nada de pago. Bufo enfadado al momento que caminaba hacia su hogar y negocio, su molestia era que en la batalla su auto sufrió una variedad de daños, aun cuando estuviera en el taller, seguiría debiéndole mas a Lady.

Sonrió despreocupado en la soledad de callejón, aun el sol no terminaba de ocultarse y seria un momento perfecto para tomar una ducha y echarse a dormir, a menos que surgiera un trabajo.

Así distraído el cazador, siguió su andar, a excepción que por un instante percibió un sutil olor familiar, se quedo un momento en aquel callejón, era un aroma que estaba sobre cualquier pestilencia, era un olor dulce que no sabia de donde provenía o cuando lo conoció. Tardo unos segundos sin que su mente lo recordara, por lo que rendido, y oliendo como su sudor apestaba proporcionándole más olor a demonio apresuro su paso a su hogar.

Cuando se acerco a la acera del establecimiento un objeto en el suelo llamo su atención. Un pequeño moño estaba tirado cerca de las escaleras de su negocio, aquello realmente le sorprendió bastante, era difícil encontrar algún niño por esa zona tan profunda, era muy peligroso. Sin pensarlo guardo el objeto en su bolsillo, como si fuese el recuerdo de una flor en mitad del árido desierto, y se adentro a su hogar, ignorante de cualquier batalla que ocurrió cercano a su casa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡¡¡Ohaio!!!**_

_**Lamento tanto la tardanza y el tiempo que me a tomado subir el fic, tratare ahora que no tengo mucho que hacer actualizar todas mis historias, proponiéndome de una buena vez terminar este fic, jajaja xD aunque si soy honesta ya no le falta gran parte.**_

_**Le agradezco a todas las personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme Review, lamento no contestarlos ahora porque la verdad no se cuantos son jajaja xD, prometo que de ahora en adelante si contestare y agradeceré personalmente, bueno comenzare con algunos ahora, si no los menciono, por favor dígame.**_

**PoisonxShuly (cap 22): **_lamento la tardanza por contestar tu review, me alegro que te guste la historia, espero te guste como va ahora._

**sirona of the night (cap 22): **_gracias por tu comentario, me allegro que te guste la historia, y me alaga mucho tu comentario, si tengo mucho ese problema de palabras mal conjugadas disculpa, xD yo culpo al word por dejarme, jaja. Espero que te siga gustando esta faceta de al historia, saludos._

**carrieclamp (cap 22, 24): **_hola, me alegra mucho que dejes tu review y que te guste la historia, espero sigas leyéndola y te guste; por cierto si me asustaste, pero me alaga que te guste la historia, saludos._

**Misha Keehl (cap 22,23, 25,27): **_Misha tu eres una de las personas mas especiales para mi en el fanfiction, hemos leído nuestras historias cuando estaba casi muerto esto, espero ponerme ya al corriente con un grupo de historias que tengo pendiente, entre ellas las tuyas que se de mala forma no te e dejado review, pero déjame me pongo al tiempo y te andaré dando tus zapes para que actualices y crees nuevas historias sabes que me encantan tus ff. Gracias por leer los míos._

_**Aztecaguerrera (cap23,27): **__Gracias por estar presente en mis historias, y sobre todo a mi me encantan las tuyas las cuales espero que actualices mas seguido, me alaga mucho que te guste este ff, y espero te siga gustando._

**Angel (cap23): **_hola, para nada abandonare esta historia, espero te siga gustando y te guste el rumbo que lleva, saludos._

**Seidaku_1988 (cap23, 24):**_cuanto sin contestarte tu review, en verdad lo lamento ya que eres una persona que me alaga con sus comentarios, muchas gracias espero que la historia te siga gustando._

**Vincen-ch (cap1):**_bueno ya subí algo, espero que lo leas y te guste._

**KarollSKILUX (Cap 25):**_bien creo que Virgil si debe ser obsesivo… su necesidad de poder es una obsesión, creo que es parte de su carácter fuerte tener algo entre ceja y ceja y no sacárselo, si tal vez fue un poco rudo pero bueno… no creo k sea la clase de hombre que va y te roba besos, te pide perdón y habla las cosas seriamente, al contrario; por otra parte gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando la historia._

**A todas las personas que leen la historia y no dejan review también un enorme e interminable ¡¡GRACIAS!! Pero oigan anda les cuesta dejar un mensajito, tengo el **_**anónimo**_**, así que ¡No tienen excusas! Jajaja bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo tratare de actualizar mas seguido, al menos cada semana. **


	29. Capitulo 29, Hogar

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word, además empecé a escribir Vergil en lugar de Virgil, lo cual es debido a que se me cruzaron los cables con mi otro fanfic, estoy pensando seriamente en corregir toda la historia a Vergil, aunque en español creo que si es Virgil. Saludos.)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 29: "Hogar"**_

Virgil observaba como el rostro demacrado de Ángela comenzaba a recuperar su tono de piel, dejando atrás la palidez ocasionada por la perdida de sangre, tanto por la herida, como por el susto que su hijo le hizo pasar. Ahora observaba aquel cuerpo aun pálido envuelto en las delicadas sabanas de seda color azul que resaltaba su oscuro cabello y ante todo su piel, una inquietud se formaba en el mitad demonio quien se levanto del sillón junto a la cama para observar la ciudad, la noche llego y ahora con tranquilidad debido a la recuperación rápida de Ángela; ahora le parecía agradable, a diferencia de varios días atrás, cuando se encontraba envuelto en la desesperación de la ausencia.

Las luces de la ciudad inundaban todo, era como centellantes estelas artificiales que opacaban el cielo, aun cuando extrañaba el cielo con aire tropical, un cielo tupido de estrellas como una alfombra a los dioses, pero eso se encontraba en su casa, en su hogar, en aquella paradisiaca isla, junto aquella adictiva mujer.

Observo el reloj en la mesa de noche, era pasada la media noche, decidió acercarse al cuerpo de la dama que dormía profundamente, sin miramientos quito las sabanas y el cobertor que la cubrían, permitiendo ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de la mujer que marco como suya. Se acerco con cuidado a revisar la herida de su costado que ya se encontraba cerrada, y el sangrado de su vientre había parado varias horas atrás.

Debido al embarazo demoniaco en la morena, evito llevarla a un hospital y prefirió un vieja bruja humana que era conocida de su padre, le decían Pia, al menos eso recordaba; fue un poco difícil, pero los viejos aliados de su progenitor pudieron localizarla en cuestión de un par de horas. Ella atendió gustosa a la mujer de ojos jade, untando un ungüento en su herida y dándole una bebida de hierbas para fortalecer al feto. Para luego solo marcharse diciendo que estaba curada, que la sangre demoniaca de su hijo la protegería hasta el final de la gestación, por ello sanaría rápido, solo debía evitar los disgustos, enfados o cualquier alteración extrema, pues podría provocar un aborto.

Vergil observo la herida que estaba prácticamente cerrada, y con sus dedos recorrió el abdomen de la mujer, subió por sus pechos y se arrodillo en la cama para besar su cuello, para olfatear mas y cerciorarse que ese repugnante olor del demonio que se le acerco se hubiese borrado con el baño de esponja que el mismo le dio en la inconsciencia. Satisfecho de borrar cualquier marca pestilente, tomo asiento sobre el colchón, observo como los pezones de ella se endurecían al sentir el frio y el aprovechaba para acariciarlos, aun cuando era un contacto con tinte sexual, no era específicamente dirigido a ese aspecto, era solo un deseo, aun mas una necesidad de sentir su piel. Sin poder evitarlo acaricio el vientre que se abulto en ese tiempo de separación, sintiendo bajo el la energía que crecía placida dentro de ella, el albino finalmente sonrió satisfecho pensando en lo que dijo la curandera.

- "_Un aborto, eso pudo ser lo mejor, hace tiempo… antes de darme por vencido, antes de aceptar que estas ya en camino a este mundo, seré mejor de lo que fue el… hare todo hasta convertir lo imposible en posible, para que los tres estén a salvo, así no vuelva al infierno jamás, por cuidarlos_".

De un movimiento se levanto, tapo de nuevo el cuerpo para después dirigirse fuera de la habitación. Sharon de nuevo hizo magia redecorando todo en cuestión de horas, sin embargo ahora tenia un aire diferente a la estancia que destruyo. Camino hacia la habitación contigua, para encontrar el cuerpo frágil de Gil dormida, alrededor de ella libros de magia, y la lámpara encendida. Gomory hacia varias horas se marcho para arreglar todo en el sub mundo, aun no descubrían quien de su bando mando asesinar a Ángela y al feto.

- ¿Papi? –los ojos de Gil, apenas y se podían abrir, en un impulso disfrazado de seriedad Vergil se acerco hasta ella, sujetando la mano que ella le brindaba, se sentó a su lado en la cama- ¿tu nos vas a cuidar?

- No temas a nada –indico el Sparda.

- Me hare fuerte papá… nadie volver a lastimar a mamá.

- Nada volverá a lastimarlas… yo las protegeré hasta que seas mas fuerte… estoy orgulloso de ti… hija –la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro infantil, también lo hacia en el corazón del semidemonio.

Apago la luz de la habitación y rodeado de la oscuridad, dio un suave beso a la frente de la pequeña. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la alcoba principal, se sorprendió de observar a Ángela despierta, cubriéndose con una sabana, su rostro desfigurado le indicaba que aun estaba alterada.

- ¡¿Dónde esta?! –Se levanto dirigiéndose al albino de forma violenta, sujetándose de las ropas de este en el pecho- ¿Dónde esta Gil?

- En su habitación, dormida, no tiene ni un rasguño.

Ángela se desmorono ante las palabras de saber que su hija se encontraba en perfecta salud, desintegrándose comenzó a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en el varonil pecho, sintió la calidez de los brazos que le rodeaban, no necesitaba escuchar palabras, sabia que si el la fue a buscar y la tenia ahí, era por que estaba preocupado por ella, por que deseaba que volvieran a estar juntos.

- Vendí la casa –confeso, después de varios minutos en lo que tardo en calmarse. Aun no levantaba el rostro aun lo mantenía oculto en el pecho de aquel hombre que no dejo de sujetarla- quería huir, quería marcharme, alejarme de todo, alejarme de ti…

- Lo se, yo la compare –Ante la sorpresa, la morena se aleja de aquel cuerpo, ocasionado en ambos el sentimiento del frio vacio, los ojos de ella se volvieron indagadores, ante los de el siempre estoicos- sigue perteneciéndote a ti… debió parecerte extraño que tuvieras tan rápido un comprador.

- Ahora te debo más que nunca –menciono bajando su rostro en vergüenza.

Un bufido fue la única indicación de que aquel comentario le causaba molestia, lo sintió caminar hacia la cama, donde tomo asiento y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, como una normalidad, como un matrimonio que tiene tiempo juntos.

- Debí decirte desde hace tiempo que no tienes necesidad de nada, Gil y tu son beneficiarias totales de todos mis bienes… todo lo que tengo les pertenece.

- … Vergil…

El mencionado comenzaba a desvestirse, deshacerse de sus ropas, su chaleco, su pantalón, pues la gabardina la había dejado desde hacia bastante tiempo. Sin decir mas se dirigió por una puerta que no se molesto en cerrar, al poco tiempo el sonido de la ducha se hizo presente, Ángela se encontraba confundida, tanto que tubo que tomar asiento sobre el sillón donde Vergil la cuido.

- "_Vergil… ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué te amo de esta forma?... el bebe, ¿Qué piensas ahora del bebe? O será que ya no hay bebe, ¿por eso esta aquí? ¿Ya e perdido a mi hijo?_"

- El esta bien –Ángela del susto se puso de pie, no había sentido al hombre de cabellos blancos que se encontraba ya frente a ella solo envuelto en una toalla en la cintura- de momento tienes poderes que te regeneran –ella lo miro confundida- la sangre de nuestro hijo.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la mujer, pensar que Vergil aceptara a ese hijo era su sueño mas profundo, su deseo mas anhelado, y estaba ahí, como si vivieran en una normalidad, como si todo siempre hubiese sido de aquella forma, y aceptaba su embarazo casi como si hubiese sido planeado.

- No te sorprendas, finalmente eres mi compañera –Ángela estaba a poco para desmayarse, sentía que las piernas temblaban sentía que se caía, pero entonces los brazos fuertes y protectores de ese frio hombre la rodearon por la cintura dejando que la sabana que rodeaba su cuerpo cayera totalmente.

Un brazo de Vergil la sujeto, al tiempo que el otro se deslizo hasta su hombro acariciándolo sugestivamente, hasta que llego a la marca que la proclamaba como suya. Ángela sintió que la poderosa erección del semidemonio se hacia presente, sintió la excitación de su cuerpo reaccionar como si fuese un llamado. Sin esperarlo agresivamente la mano de Vergil se sujeto de su nuca atrayéndola a el hasta que se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Sin pensarlo comenzaron a perder el control, como si aquello fuese un bálsamo, una forma de sentirse mejor pese a todo el dolor sufrido por el distanciamiento y las diferencias de aquel tiempo. No supo cuando pero ella solo sintió como la depositaba en la cama, y se colocaba sobre ella, sintiéndose la piel a plenitud, abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose, como si fuese lo único que pudiesen hacer, sus mentes poco estaban reaccionando, eran dos cuerpos, dos instintos, dos necesidades el uno del otro.

Vergil se enloquecía a cada roce mas, deseaba profundizar en ella, sentirla, su cuerpo se erguía, se endurecía su miembro hasta casi sentirlo reventar de solo pensar en como seria invadirla, la beso y mordió de forma apasionada, dejando pequeñas marcas que jamás había dejado, que no tenia intenciones de dejar, pero que la ocasión lo causaba, la perdida de su control, la intensidad de su deseo ocasionaban su torpeza.

- Muérdeme –ordeno Vergil.

- ¿Cómo? –reacciono ella confundida.

- Muérdeme tan fuerte como puedas, hazlo hasta que atravieses mi carne y pruebes mi sangre… ¡hazlo! –ordeno esto ultimo.

- Pero…

Antes de que pudiera negarse, sintió la mordida de el nuevamente sobre aquella vieja marca, mas allá del dolor, la excitación le invadió de forma tan profunda que se entrego a los deseos e impulsos mas ocultos mordiendo el cuello del hombre tan fuerte que desgarro la piel y profundizo en la carne. Escucho en suspiro de satisfacción de su compañero, excitándose a grado tal que sin pensarlo entro en ella, haciéndola disfrutar aquel ritual, aquella unión, como compañeros para la eternidad.

La danza fue peligrosa, llena de pasión y deseo acumulado, de la tensión de un deseo incandescente. No importaban pequeños espasmos de dolor que se convertía en el placer más puro, no importaba romper el silencio con los suspiros de placer, con los gritos de necesidad. Esa noche se entregaban sin reservas sin temor, pues era la noche en que Virgil había aceptado su elección, el momento en que dejo de huir de su marcado destino.

Ángela Blackthorn debía ser su compañera, y no habría en cualquier mundo, en la tierra o infierno otro ser que pudiese acercarse a esa unión, nada podría arrebatársela, nada podría alejarlo de ella mas, pues mas que un matrimonio humano, esto era la unión demoniaca, aquella que condenaba a la pareja a sufrir el mismo destino, juntos eternamente.

Así en ese momento de egoísmo no le importo condenar a la dama al infierno, no le importo ensuciar su alma y su espíritu con la vileza demoniaca que tenia, solo sabia que la deseaba, que la querría para la eternidad y lo consumo con aquel ritual, una unión tan profunda que para cada demonio era solo una vez para la eternidad. Y en su mente solo podía aceptar el delicioso final que tendría su vida, sin importar lo que pudiese pasar, el destino de dos amantes demoniacos siempre era el mismo, siempre estarían unidos por un lazo eterno, no existía la duda como en los humanos, o en la posibilidad de otra pareja, el ritual de un demonio hacia su pareja era único, eterno.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche era profunda, silenciosa en aquella habitación, pero los dos habitantes de esta se encontraban despiertos, envueltos en sus pensamientos, divagando sobre su futuro. Sin evitarlo ahí se encontraba ella envuelta en aquella suave sabana, recibiendo el calor del masculino cuerpo que la mantenía cerca, sujeta con un firme brazo que acariciaba con delicadeza y sugestión su espalda.

- Mañana regresamos –finalmente rompió el silencio Virgil con su masculina voz- mande hacer algunas modificaciones.

- Yo… - ella con delicadeza se aparto del cálido demonio, con un poco de dificultad de sentó, pero al sentir el aire recorrer sus pechos desnudos tomo un poco de la sabana para cubrirse. Observo al hombre quien la miraba atento, directo a los ojos- preferiría… que no volviéramos a estar juntos –aun cuando aquellas palabras a ella le dolían, el se mantenía impávido solo observándola- mis sentimientos, mis emociones, el bebe, todo esta fuera de control, todo esta contrario a lo que tu prefieres, yo no voy a detenerte, tienes una vida, tienes planes para esta y las emociones… -bajo la cabeza evitando sus ojos- los obstáculos… los estorbos como nosotros, no te darán la plenitud que tu buscas… no podría ser egoísta –levanto de nuevo la mirada, esperando el leyera en su rostro todo su amor y el sacrificio que ella hacia por el- Si la forma de mantener a salvo a mis hijos es en aquel lugar, te juro jamás saldré de ahí… -Pero Virgil solo se puso de pie dirigiéndose a un discreto closet y comenzó a vestirse, en silencio se marcho sin darle explicación alguna, sin permitirle hacerlo entender sus sentimientos y hacerle saber que ese sacrificio la lastimaba mas a ella, pues lo amaba.

Virgil al salir de aquella habitación no tenia emoción alguna hacia las palabras dichas por la mujer, pues realmente en aquellos momentos no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decirle. Después de arriesgar así a Gil, a ella y al feto, para el, Ángela no tenia en esos momentos una mente clara para tomar decisiones. Observo cuidadosamente la puerta que le llevaría hacia ella y sin pensarlo toco aquella marca que se gravo a fuego en medio de la pasión de un demonio y una mujer. Sonrió ante la ironía de verse unido a una humana, pero orgulloso y deseoso de mantener su vida tal cual era, como la mantuvo desde que revivió y las fuerzas del infierno lo llevaron con ella, le gustaba esa vida aun y con las modificaciones hechas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era medio día cuando llegaron aquella hermosa casa de playa en la cual vivían. Ángela al observar su casa apenas y podía reconocerla debido a aquellas mencionadas correcciones hechas por el Sparda. Una habitación nueva finalmente era un gran cambio.

La Blackthorn se encontraba molesta por aquella decisión del albino, por no escucharla y sin pensar en nada mas se dirigió a su habitación, sin esperar mucho a que su hija o el le dieran alcance alguno. Al pasar por aquella parte de la casa encontró modificaciones mínimas. Así presurosa se adentro a su habitación la cual no reconoció.

Aquella estancia era un poco mas grande de lo que recordaba. Observo con cuidado como varios muebles fueron cambiados, pero en nada fue algún mueble para bebé, era una habitación con distinta tonalidad en las paredes y los muebles de madera mas oscura. Se acerco a la enorme cama un más grande a la que anteriormente tenia, toco aquella fina colcha. Se quedo confundida varios segundos hasta que descubrió que incluso su closet fue cambiado. Confundida se acerco para abrir las puertas, pues ahora aquel espacio era mucho mas amplio que aquel que recordaba. Tal fue su sorpresa que casi llega a caerse de no ser por Virgil quien había entrado a la habitación y la sujeto por los hombros.

Ángela observaba confundida como su ropa se encontraba junto a la del Sparda, cada prenda acomodada, cada objeto personal de aquel hombre se encontraba en aquella estancia; con lentitud se giro hasta encontrar aquellos fríos ojos azules, que en ese instante se encontraban desbordantes de deseo.

Sintió los labios de el posarse sobre los suyos, sintió aquellas fuertes manos recorrer su cintura y alzarla con suavidad del suelo, llevarla como flotando hacia la cama donde la dejaba con delicadeza para dar rienda suelta a un deseo incontrolable.

- Espera… basta –rogaba la dama al momento que perdía la conciencia debido a los besos y caricias de aquel hombre, quien al verla decidida a hablar concluyó la seducción- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Vergil se levanto de ella, aun cuando no había dejado su cuerpo caer, sentía la impetuosa necesidad de estar de pie. Observo como ella se encontraba confundida, con su rostro enmarcado en el profundo negro de su cabello, resaltando su blanca piel y verdes ojos; sin evitarlo acaricio el rostro femenino, se disponía a darle aquella explicación, cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Mamá! Papá me dio su habitación, ya la arreglaron para mi… ¿Qué bueno verdad mamá? –se acercaba la niña.

- Si hija, me alegro por ti –apenas y articulaba palabras la mujer.

- Ahora papi ya no tiene que irse de noche a tu habitación, ya que dormirán los dos juntos en esta –sentencio la niña- y mi hermanito cuando nazca ya tiene su habitación, esta llena de muebles, pero le falta la pintura, yo digo que debe ser azul como la ropa de papá.

- en el estudio hay algo para ti –dijo el hombre serio.

La pequeña corrió danto pequeños saltitos. Virgil dio su mano a Ángela para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, una vez ella se levanto la acerco sutilmente a su cuerpo, dando un suave roce a su abultado vientre.

- ¡Una espada nueva! –se escucho a la pequeña decir a todo pulmón. Virgil sonrió discretamente, al momento que Ángela le dirigía una mirada acusadora.

- Es de madera –dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar para salir de la habitación.

- Aun cuando sea de madera, no puedes estarle dando armas a la niña –reclamo la mujer- a los quince años serán dagas de verdad o no se.

Virgil no se inmuto y comenzó a bajar. Lo cual molesto seriamente a la dama de cabellos oscuros, la cual le siguió.

- ¡No me ignores Virgil Sparda! –la mujer lo siguió, pero un súbito giro que dio el hombre al final de las escaleras la hizo detenerse, su rostro mostraba molestia.

- No me intentes decirme que puedo darle a mi primogénita, suficiente que te permito tenerla en esa escuela cerca de los humanos.

Sin decir mas salió de la casa, Gil tardo unos segundos en ir tras de de el con su espada de madera en mano, hacia tanto que no la veía con ese brillo en sus ojos que la mujer no pudo mas que suspirar. Debía aceptar que para el demonio Gil era de el, como si fuera parte de su misma carne, aunque no estuvieran desacuerdo en la crianza, el las amaba a su extraña forma, sabia que las amaba, y también amaría al bebe que en camino estaba. Solo atino a sonreír para después dirigirse a la cocina, por alguna extraña razón moría del antojo de un helado de fresa y pizza.

**Continuara… **

**¡¡¡Holas!!!**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, bien creo que debería modificar algunos capítulos y comenzar a ponerles etapa 1, 2, y 3, esta creo seria la tres, jajajaja, ya pronto subiré el capitulo 30 el cual supongo será hasta el martes debido a que… T-T me carge el cargador de mi compu, y bueno…. Ammm ahí tenia todo mi trabajo y ya no tengo pila, jajaja así que esperare a comprar uno nuevo xk eso de mandarlo a reparar no molo la ultima vez.**

**Bien, como debe ser una costumbre agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer el fic, y sobre todo a los que dan unos minutos extras dejando un comentario (si de esos que hacen a la autora mas productiva) entonces aquí vamos a contestar.**

**Vincen-ch:** me alegra que te guste la historia, am si siempre dije que niñera a prueba de demonios era parte de este fic, creo que lo digo en la otra historia; o.o oh no te preocupes mientras te guste la historia, xD aunque a mi me gustan los review, de hecho me gustan tanto que mi esposo a veces me regala review, jajajaja. Bien creo que debemos darle continuidad a la historia sobre todo porque esta próxima a entrar a la ultima etapa. Sobre Dante su participación es mínima, y de Nero bueno te aseguro que si existe una mención, pero es también algo leve. Espero sigas leyendo.

**Aztecaguerrera: **hola, me alegro que te guste en verdad, Dante bueno el trabaja, jajaja xD sin embargo esperemos salga un poco por ahí, gracias por leer.

**Bien espero que les siga gustando la historia, de nuevo gracias a todos aquellos a los que les gusta.**


	30. Capitulo 30, Dante

**Virgil**

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

- Virgil…** (Dialogo y acción) **

- ¡VIRGIL!** (Grito)**

_- "Virgil…"__** (Pensamientos)**_

**La noche se convirtió…**** (Lectura, Escrito)**

_Abría suavemente sus ojos…_**(Narración de un sueño)**

**Capitulo 30: "Dante"**

Un delicioso olor le comenzó a motivar, abrió sus ojos con pereza, encontrándose envuelta en los suaves cobertores de su nueva cama. Observo a través de su gran ventana como el sol se ocultaba a la distancia, haciendo que las tonalidades naranja y azul oscuro se mezclaran en el cielo. Se levanto lentamente cansada de dormir, recuperando poco a poco la lucidez. Estaba anocheciendo y ella durmió prácticamente todo el día.

En su interior se incrementaba el temor de un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero el remordimiento de las palabras dichas también fue un incentivo a sentirse intimidada de enfrentarse a los ojos zafiro; recordó con tristeza el motivo por el cual termino en la habitación

_**Flash Back.**_

Virgil se levanto temprano como cada día, aun cuando lo odiara sentía la responsabilidad de llevar a Gil a sus clases en aquel colegio, no le gustaba conducir y el camino era largo sobre todo para una niña pequeña, que aun cuando se encontraba en entrenamiento, el Sparda jamás la obligaba a sobrepasar su limite de forma abrupta, al contrario prefería los progresos lentos y naturales, al menos en su hija.

Pero después de dejar a la pequeña en el camino donde el recién contratado servicio de autobús la recogiera, el Sparda regreso a su hogar. Encontrando a Ángela sumida en la degustación de un helado de fresa que ella misma hizo. Aquello comenzó a molestar a Virgil debido a que desde hacia tres días que regresaron, la mujer parecía mantener una dieta de solo comer helado y pizza. Lo cual a sus ojos solo era una descompensación a su cuerpo, lo peor era que sabia perfectamente que Ángela tenia costumbres sanas de alimentación.

- Deja de estar comiendo eso –ordeno el hombre que se dirigió de forma amenazante a la mujer, quitándole el helado que aun se encontraba a la mitad y tirándolo al fregadero- estoy cansado de verte comer esa porquería.

Ella estaba dispuesta a reclamarle, pero entonces entendió que hacia algo mal, para que el hombre demostrara tan abiertamente su preocupación. Asintió en silencio, con el deseo de llorar, las hormonas comenzaban a hacer su aparición pero no deseaba molestar mas al hombre que amaba. Lucho contra las lagrimas pero las dagas de acero en las que se convertían los ojos del albino provocaba que sus fuerzas disminuyeran. Pero entonces el la distrajo.

- Gil saldrá de esa escuela –sentencio sin decir nada mas, no fue una petición, o algo que abriera el dialogo para discutir, como todo de su parte siempre eran ordenes y mandatos. Aquello era un aviso de algo que estaba por hacer, aquello le molesto.

Ángela levanto la vista para encontrarse sola en la cocina, para descubrir que el se marchaba sin importarle su opinión sobre la educación de su hija, aquello le molesto, sintió una fuerte ira creciendo en ella, olvidando rápidamente la desdicha de su helado que casi la llevo al borde del llanto, al contrario ahora sentía mucha energía, y animo de pelear contra el hombre que amaba, pues no permitiría que siempre hiciera su voluntad.

Le alcanzo en la biblioteca, lugar en el que en los últimos días se sumergía, al menos hasta la llegada de Gil, con quien después de comer se marchaba a entrenar, de nueva cuenta contra su voluntad. Después de los riesgos que sufrieron, ella no veía de la misma forma aquellos entrenamientos, no deseaba perder a su hija, y sabia que el poder provocaría que su hija fuera mas temeraria como el.

El se encontraba recargado en el escritorio, revisando algunos libros y metiendo algunos separadores que Gil había creado con cartulina y crayolas, lo recordaba Ángela le habia ayudado a protegerlos con papel contact, en el momento no pregunto para que eran, aun cuando le llamo la atención la gran cantidad, sin embargo ahora parecía entenderlo, Virgil se estaba encargando de la educación de su hija, algo mas fuerte que la lectura de libros sobre las historias de Sparda y el infierno; además no parecía dispuesto a enseñarle solo a leer, escribir y las funciones matemáticas. Virgil estaba formalizando un método de estudio, de las artes oscuras, aquello no lo soporto más.

- ¡Gil no saldrá de esa escuela! –alzo la voz para llamar su atención, pero el tardo algunos segundos en responder, ella se enfadaba cada vez mas, debido a que parecía no prestarle atención, cuando el al fin levanto el rostro para encararla su rostro de mascara insensible la intimido unos instantes, pero retomo el valor- No voy a aceptar que hagas lo que quieras con Gil, ni conmigo, no puedes estarme dando ordenes, mucho menos decirme como criar a mi hija.

- Estas sensible por el embarazo –menciono con tranquilidad antes de volver a buscar algunos datos en el libro y tomar otro separador que coloco. Pero ella apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, y su boca se apretó tanto que su boca se convirtió en una fina y delgada línea.

- ¡No me ignores! –grito al fin ella desesperada, el levanto de nuevo la vista, observando como sus mejillas se encendían del coraje- ¡Tu no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa forma! ¡No puedes decirme que hacer con la vida de Gil! ¡Are lo que crea mejor para mi hija! ¡Y para este bebe!

Las recalcadas palabras "mi hija" resonaron en la cabeza de Virgil, quien se esforzaba por controlar su vocabulario, no porque le temiese a la humana, solo no deseaba alterarla mas, pero estaba llevando las de perder, ella parecía dispuesta a seguir con eso y llevarlo peor a otros extremos. Cansado cerro el libro dejándolo en el escritorio, se cruzo de brazos, observando como ella aun mantenía esa mirada llena de enfado. Se pregunto si era natural sentirla tan atractiva aun en ese avanzado estado de gestación. Según leyó el embarazo provocaba eso para que el macho cuidase a la hembra, y realmente la naturaleza pensaba en todo, el caía ante aquella provocativa criatura.

- Te dije que no me pongas limites –sus ojos azules se afilaron aun mas- no vas a decirme que hacer con mi hija.

- ¡No vas a impedir que ella tenga una vida normal! –Recrimino enérgica- necesita saber como relacionarse con otras personas, necesita conocer gente… ¿Qué hará el día que no este yo? ¿Qué haremos nosotros cuando tú decidas irte de nueva cuenta?

Aquel ultimo comentario fue un golpe a la mandíbula del Sparda, aun cuando no lo demostró, aquello le incomodo realmente; Ángela se encontraba enfadada y el no le encontraba el sentido a su molestia, además atacaba con argumentos que si bien tenían un motivo debido a su historial, no le daba la oportunidad de demostrarle su redención.

- Tengo el poder para tomar esas decisiones –dijo tajantemente, buscando terminar aquella discusión sin sentido.

- ¡No lo tienes! –Levanto nuevamente la voz ella- No tienes el derecho sobre mi hija, ni sobre este bebé que no has querido nunca.

- Basta de estas sandeces –contesto dispuesto a marcharse, no deseaba pelear con una mujer que se encontraba descontrolada por las hormonas.

- No son sandeces, es la realidad… cuando tengas la necesidad de alejarte, cuando tengas miedo o simplemente estés cansado, tu te marcharas… yo me quedare con ellos –esto ultimo diciéndolo en un susurro- yo seré quien tenga que enfrentar sus preguntas de donde estas o si volverás; yo soy quien puede morir mas fácilmente que tu… si no los preparo a sobrevivir sin mi, a saber estar en el mundo real… en el mundo humano, jamás estaré tranquila… sentiré que los dejare desprotegidos.

- Estoy aquí Ángela –la voz de Vergil aun y cuando sonaba en su monotonía, tenía un trasfondo de enfado, algo que no le paso desapercibido a la mujer, quien se sintió fatal, el se retiro en silencio, siendo la puerta que se abrió y cerro el único indicio de su alejamiento. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, por la confusión que sentía en su alma, por su necesidad de confiar en aquellas palabras, por sentirse agotada debido a todo lo vivido, por sus pensamientos y lo débil aun de su cuerpo; decidió recostarse dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde cayo en la cama en un profundo sueño.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose la tenue luz que la llevo a la cocina, al adentrarse observo al hombre de su vida preparando una cena deliciosa con un filete bien acompañado de pasta y ensalada.

- Esperaba te levantaras, debes tener hambre después de dormir todo el día –aquello no le pareció un reclamo, a la mujer de cabello azabache le parecía mas su forma para demostrar preocupación- Gil ya ha comido y se marcho a dormir temprano –observo fugazmente un gesto en la mujer, una contestación, sin embargo el no la dejo hablar- Aliméntate por el embarazo.

Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada, en su mente pasaba la verdad de la situación, y una frase real de lo que sucedía "_Estoy aquí_" le dijo el, y era verdad, el podría irse, abandonarles para siempre, pudo dejarlas morir, pero se encontraba ahí, de regreso en ese lugar, cuidándoles, como desde hacia tanto tiempo; eso la hacia preguntarse ¿desde cuando y por que? La respuesta provoco que las lágrimas se galoparan en sus ojos, y sin evitarlo se acerco abrazándose al cuerpo de ese hombre, quien maniobrando sutilmente su cuerpo coloco el plato que llevaba en su mano, en la barra de la cocina para responder al abrazo de la mujer.

- Virgil –dijo entre lagrimas- te amo… te necesito tanto –la mujer sollozaba entre sus brazos –Perdóname todas las cosas horribles que dije -Sentía como el respondía, como el cuidaba la fuerza con la cual la atraía a su cuerpo; y entre aquellos momentos un beso irrumpió sus lagrimas, un beso cargado de algo mas que pasión, era mas impregnado de un sentimiento que ella no deseaba descifrar por el miedo de equivocarse en la suposición que se creaba su corazón, pues deseaba que aquello que el le daba fuera suficiente, y cuestionar o imaginar provocaría en ella una necesidad de que el dijera algo mas, algo que seria imposible.

El por su parte sentía un calosfrió en su espina dorsal a cada palabra de ella, y sin imaginarlo, sin analizar lo que sentía, invadido por una fuerza, un calor que en su pecho le impulsaba a sujetarla mas entre sus brazos, de sentir aquel calor del femenino cuerpo y necesitar mas. Debía reconocer, al menos internamente, que cuando se alejaba de ella se sentía intranquilo, perdido entre el vacio, ella era una motivación, una razón, lo único seguro y suyo que sentía, que tenia; necesitaba sentirla en cuerpo y alma, necesitaba protegerla, enloquecía de pensar que algo pudiera sucederle.

Los labios de ambos comenzaron a unirse, sus lenguas danzaban en un ritmo que sus corazones dictaban, sus manos ansiosas comenzaban a buscar entre su cuerpo, y cuando menos lo esperaban, el se encontraba llevándola a la habitación. La deposito sobre la extensa cama, un espacio que no necesitaban dos seres que deseaban unirse a cada segundo, a cada instante. La necesidad de uno por el otro parecía no tener fin, aquel deseo no parecía menguar con el tiempo, y su mente se nublaba entre mas se entregaban a sus deseos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando aquel momento de pasión termino, cuando sus cuerpos se regularon en la respiración, y se encontraban dándose calor entre ellos en un delicioso silencio. El sonido del estomago de Ángela rompió aquel ambiente de paz.

El sonrojo de la mujer era un color nuevo sobre su piel, que se encendía como un tomate ante la vergüenza, aun cuando al hombre le pareció gracioso no dijo nada, ni una mueca se asomo por sus labios. Pero si se levanto y colocándose solo un pants que saco de su guardarropa bajo en silencio.

Ángela apenas y comenzaba a ponerse un camisón cuando el entro con una charola, la comida de nuevo caliente, y un vaso de agua de sabor acompañado de delicioso helado de fresa, que ella no recordaba haber preparado. En silencio ella se sentó sobre la cama y el coloco la charola sobre sus piernas.

Después de varios minutos de comer en silencio, siendo severamente observada por el hombre de cabello blanco, ella sonrió de satisfacción al observar como se marchaba a dejar en la cocina aquellos platos. Se levanto en silencio para observar por la ventana que se encontraba perfectamente cerrada. Escucho cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, cuando aquel hombre se acerco de nuevo a su cuerpo.

- ¡Virgil! –Grito asombrada en emoción, tomo la mano del hombre y la coloco en su vientre- ¡se a movido!

Y el pudo sentir un pequeño movimiento, que mas parecía una poderosa energía demoniaca que se acumulaba, era normal que su hijo fuese fuerte, tenia su poder; observo los ojos de la mujer y derramándose en orgullo acaricio su vientre.

- ¿Esto es real? –se atrevió a preguntar ella, al tiempo que se abrazaba al cuerpo de el.

- Estoy aquí –sentencio el.

Aun cuando ella durmió todo el día, después de discutir un poco sobre la educación de Gil, llegando al acuerdo que no abandonaría la escuela humana, pero se le enseñaría lo básico de las artes oscuras, al menos hasta terminar la primaria, cuando seria el momento en que se retomaría la discusión; la pareja decidió volver a la cama, ella de nuevo durmió apacible, su cuerpo se agotaba con mas facilidad que en el embarazo de Gil, Virgil aseguraba que estaba incluso mas inestable emocionalmente. Observo como se removía bajo las mantas hasta llegar junto a el, como se acostaba en su pecho al menor espacio que el diera, como si fuera un cazador que sabia aprovechar muy bien sus oportunidades. Al final ella lo envolvía en sus brazos, en su aroma, y el respondía con la misma candidez que ella ignoraba en su inconsciencia.

El cuerpo de la dama estaba muy junto de el, y comenzó a sentir un pequeño movimiento en su costado, justo donde el vientre de ella se pegaba a el, la energía de su hijo aumentaba cada dia, era natural que se encontrara tan inquieto. Sonrió satisfecho, hinchado de orgullo al sentir aquel poderío moverse dentro de su madre, incluso sentirlo luchar contra el, era como si su hijo estuviera enterado de la cercanía de los cuerpos de sus padres.

El albino acaricio delicadamente el vientre de la mujer, la energía comenzó a tranquilizarse, regresando a un estado de reposo. Al sentirlo calmado decidido descansar un poco cerrando los ojos, aun cuando no podía dormir, debido a que en su mente varias ideas tomaban mas fuerza para ser atendidas.

En su mente rondaba el constante gusto de Ángela por la pizza, especialmente aquella con peperoni y hongos, además de esa tendencia poderosa por el helado de fresa. Definitivamente la genética era fuerte, sobre todo de su lado, de su otra mitad… de su parte buena. Jamás imagino que algo así fuera a ser tan tormentoso, provocarle recuerdos que desearía guardar tranquilamente en su alma, pero a diferencia de todo, aquellas acciones de su compañera, solo le traían a su memoria el recuerdo de una vida, de una infancia.

- Dante –susurro el hombre antes de sumergirse en la semiinconsciencia, esto debido a la forma en la cual vivió en su adolescencia, jamás dormía sin tener sus sentidos alertas, aun cuando estando en ese lugar, junto a esa mujer, la paz llegaba a el, sus sentidos siempre se encontraban alerta para reaccionar ante cualquier anomalía. Pero esa noche, su mente tenia algo preparado para el.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Un fuerte olor a pizza con hongos se penetro por sus fosas nasales, algo realmente fastidioso después de unos minutos. Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrando su reflejo, o al menos eso seria si no fuera por la salsa de tomate alrededor de los labios y un poco en la nariz._

_- Dante –aseguro con enfado-¡Bájate de mi! –levanto la voz al tiempo que empujaba el cuerpo de su hermano minutos menor que el. _

_Dante cayo de sentón a su lado, era una suerte que las camas de su casa fueran amplias aun y cuando ellos apenas y eran unos niños. Virgil se inclino, tomando asiento en su propio colchón, observo la ventana, estaba oscureciendo. Palpo a su lado encontrando el libro que estaba leyendo. _

_- Me quede dormido –dijo suavemente, mas para el que para su hermano que aun seguía a su lado y que inesperadamente comenzó a saltar en la cama- ¡Dante ve a saltar a tu propia cama!_

_- Mamá hizo de cenar pizza… dijo que viniera a despertarte para que cenemos todos –el mayor observo a su hermano manchado de salsa._

_- Seguro ya robaste algunos trozos –dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie._

_- Vir… en una semana cumpliremos años, ¡ya seremos grandes! –gritaba con emoción el menor de los semidemonios. _

_- Dante solo cumpliremos ocho años, no seremos adultos… aunque tu puedes vivir un milenio y nunca ser adulto –el pequeño se bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a su hermano con una enrome duda._

_- ¿Qué es un milenio? –Dante bajo de la cama siguiendo a su hermano mayor, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo en el pasillo, observando la habitación donde alguna vez una pequeña niña fue instalada, no se había vuelto a usar nunca, cuando se insinuaba Virgil solía enojarse- Bro –dijo el gemelo menor acercándose- ¿Aun extrañas a Angelita? –no le sorprendió la ausencia de una respuesta, lo contrario le habría asombrado o tal vez asustado. El chico lo pensó varios segundos- ¿Por qué no lo pides de cumpleaños? ¡Que sea tu regalo verla! ¡Yo pediré lo mismo!_

_El chico emocionado se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar a donde su madre y padre les esperaban con un poco de exasperación. Virgil lo siguió a poca distancia. Entraron en la cocina, lugar donde solían hacer sus comidas cuando no habían invitados, esto debido a lo pequeño y acogedor que creaba un ambiente mas familiar e intimo. Virgil se sorprendió de que su padre se encontrara tan temprano en casa, alegrándose de ello tomo su lugar en la mesa. _

_- ¡Pizza! –grito Dante sin esperar a mas comenzó a devorar jalando las rebanadas sin esperar a que su madre le sirviera, Eva que ya lo conocía no le dio importancia y comenzó a servirle a su primogénito, seguido de su esposo y al final se sorprendió de encontrar una rebanada en su plato, una que el propio Dante coloco- Mamá, de postre ¿me das helado de fresa?_

_- Muy bien, pero no comas tanta pizza –sentencio Eva. _

_- ¡Bien! –Grito Dante contento y comiendo más tranquilo la quinta rebanada- ¡Te salió deliciosa mamá! –Eva sonrió sabiendo que su hijo era muy glotón con esas comidas, cuando decidía preparar pizza debían ser tres o cuatro o de lo contrario nadie mas comería._

_- Virgil, Dante, pronto será su cumpleaños –menciono el padre quien miraba con adoración a su familia- ¿Han pensado que desean este año? -Sin dejar tiempo a nada Dante se levanto en la silla, sorprendiendo a todos._

_- ¡Virgil y yo queremos ver a Angelita! –grito a todo pulmón. _

_- Dante, baja de la silla y no grites a la hora de la cena –menciono tranquilamente Sparda, Eva solo sonrió. El mayor lo pensó algunos minutos, todos guardaron silencio y Virgil dejo de comer para observar a su progenitor- temo que no podemos ver a la pequeña Ángela –dijo calmadamente, con su sonrisa tranquila de un rostro gentil- Son asuntos de los adultos, que aun cuando no deberían afectar a los niños… en este caso es inevitable… espero próximamente poder traerla un tiempo de nuevo, pero por ahora eso tendrá que esperar, piensen en que quieren._

_Virgil se levanto de la mesa en silencio, dejando su plato y vaso en el fregador y camino para retirarse. Sparda entendía que su hijo se encontraba molesto, vio la ilusión en su rostro, Eva se veía triste y decepcionada, eran pocas las cosas que hacían feliz a Virgil y ella odiaba no poder concederle aquellas pequeñas e insignificantes peticiones. _

_Virgil regreso a su habitación, encendió la lámpara de noche junto a su cama y continuo su lectura, estaba enfadado, con su padre, con la vida, con Ángela. Se encontraba triste, sentía que crecía, que su vida cambiaba, que el cambiaba y no podía compartirlo, tenia miedo de no sentirse nuevamente feliz a lado de ella, por ser diferente, en su vida Dante siempre era la única persona con la que se expresaba, aun y cuando el no entendía la mitad de las palabras que le decía, pero Virgil sentía que el y Dante eran como una especie ser, que eran uno dividido en dos, en cambio con Ángela el se sentía único, diferente._

_- Virgil –menciono su madre detrás de la puerta. _

_- Entra –menciono el pequeño, abriéndole a la rubia mujer. Ella entro, estaba preocupada por su hijo, por su enfado, sobre todo porque el no expresaba sus sentimientos y con el tiempo podría ocasionarle problemas, ante todo deseaba evitar que su hijo malinterpretara las razones de su padre._

_- Hijo se que te entristece no ver a la pequeña Ángela, pero entiende que tu padre hace lo mejor para todos, eso nunca lo dudes cariño –Eva tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, y el la siguió, todo indicaba que el pequeño deseaba hablar. _

_- ¿Podre volver a verla? –menciono en aquel tono de voz inflexible que preocupaba a Eva. _

_- Por supuesto cariño, pronto la podrás ver, tal vez no ahora, pero si más adelante._

_- Ya pasaron dos años –la voz de el mostro un poco de sentimiento, su rostro revelaba su nostalgia, su tristeza y preocupación- posiblemente cuando pueda ir solo a verla ella me habrá olvidado._

_- Tu no la has olvidado –contesto Eva abrazando a su primogénito- estoy segura que ella tampoco te olvidara. _

_- Pero ella era muy pequeña, apenas tendrá seis años –el aparente frio corazón se derritió ante los cálidos brazos de su madre, permitiéndose abrazarla, permitiendo a su lado humano, a su lado infante florecer- seguro se olvida de mi. _

_- No lo ara, cuando tu la olvides ella te olvidara, si tu la recuerdas con todas tus fuerzas ella te recordara, esa es la ley del corazón –la angustia de su hijo, su corazón frágil al fin rompía el alma de Eva. Pero le alegraba saber que no solo tenía un lado demoniaco como solía mostrar. Después de unos instantes, Virgil se separo, indicando que se encontraba intimidado por su comportamiento, por tanto se alejo de su madre, ella sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la puerta- No te duermas tarde como ayer. Buenas noches cariño. _

_Ella se marcho, dejando sorprendido a Virgil, saber que no podía engañar a su madre sobre a la hora en que se marchaba a dormir, aun cuando tenia mas la sospecha de que su propia siesta vespertina fue aquello que le delato. _

_Pasaron algunas horas, su padre ya le había enviado a la cama y el se disponía a dormir, entonces su puerta se abrió súbitamente, el único que hacia aquello era su gemelo, su mitad. Observo como el chico caminaba hasta su lado, subía a su cama con un papel en la mano. _

_- Si tienes miedo vete con nuestros padres –menciono el mayor enfadado. _

_- No es eso… te traigo tu regalo de cumpleaños –Dante le extiende aquel papel, era un dibujo de ellos con Ángela, por un momento el mayor se sintió alagado, no sabia que responder y su hermano no esperaba que lo hiciera- Hasta mañana bro._

_- Es horrible –dijo antes de que Dante se marchara, pero el solo sonrió. _

_Vergil observo el dibujo unos minutos mas, divirtiéndose con los detalles que Dante puso, como el jardín de su madre o el delicado y bello vestido color verde con holanes de Ángela y a ellos por alguna razón les encantaba, cuándo lo usaba deseaban jugar a la princesa que debían rescatar. El mayor de los gemelos sonrió y se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose bajo su cama, levanto la alfombra encontrando un poco de la duela del piso suelta, levanto algunas tablas y saco una pequeña caja, era de madera opaca, con algunos manuscritos que no entendía bien. La abrió guardando su nuevo tesoro, junto a otras cosas, entre ellos un pequeño mechón de cabellos oscuros atados en un lazo verde y una tarjeta de cumpleaños de cuando cumplió cinco, una tarjeta de Dante que aprendió a escribir su primera palabra solo aun y con la falta de ortografía, pero la palabra le llenaba de emoción y orgullo, "ermano", esa tarjeta representaba ese sentimiento que le nacía al estar junto a su gemelo, la alegría, la felicidad, la tranquilidad, pero también era todo lo que le provocaba cuando se encontraba lejos de el, el vacio, la tristeza, el sentirse incompleto, Dante era para Virgil la persona mas importante, aun mas que sus propios padres, sobre Ángela no podía compararlo, pero solo entendía algo, ellos nacieron juntos y siempre estaban así. Virgil jamás imaginaba una vida lejos de Dante, pues el era su parte buena, su parte humana, su corazón, y Virgil aun cuando se enojaba con el, o no lo entendiera, lo protegía por que lo amaba._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- …Dante… -el susurro que Virgil dijo entre sueños provoco que Ángela alzaran suavemente su mirada hacia el hombre, se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Una suave sonrisa se enmarcaba en aquel rostro, la curvatura de los labios demoniacos era suave e infantil.

Ella hacia poco tiempo despertó, estaba incomoda por el bebe y se encontraba meditando, pero aquello habia robado su corazón. Virgil aun la abrazaba y ella sentía que estaba un poco mas unida al demonio, estaba mas enamorada de el, y sentía una vaga curiosidad por volver a conocer a Dante.

- Dante –susurro suavemente Ángela, el nombre le gustaba, y rondaba seguido en su cabeza como la idea de comer un helado de fresa. Sonrió satisfecha, ansiosa para habla con Virgil al amanecer. Pero hasta ese momento decidió volver a su sueño.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela preparaba el desayuno para ella, comería una deliciosa ensalada de frutas bañada en crema dulce. Suponía ambos Virgil desayunaron antes de marcharse a tomar el autobús escolar. Tomo asiento saboreando las fresas bañadas en esa crema, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito de gusto ante el sabor. No escucho la puerta abrirse, no se percato de la presencia que se encontraba en su hogar hasta que vio al hombre plantado frente a ella.

- Sigues con las fresas –menciono sin emoción en su voz, solo un comentario vacio. Ella termino de masticar, y una vez libre de los alimentos abrió su boca dispuesta a cuestionar al hombre- Ya –dijo este mucho antes de que la pregunta "¿Ya desayunaste?" fuera lanzada. El se dirigió en silencio hacia fuera.

Ángela termino algunas cosas en casa, arreglar un poco la habitación del bebe, limpiar la cocina y pelear con unos lindos pantalones cortos que no querían cerrarle. Desde la venta de su habitación observo a Virgil, entrenando con aquella fuerte y energía canalizada y certera, haciéndolo tan el, un hombre disciplinado, orgulloso y calculador.

Decidió acercarse, camino lentamente hasta llegar a donde el se encontraba, a una distancia que le pareció apropiada tomo asiento sobre la arena, observando como el hombre se ejercitaba bajo el sol, su piel suavemente tostada relució bajo los rayos del astro rey, el sudor aperlado de su cuerpo recorría aquellas hendiduras entre sus músculos y su cabello se removía al copas de sus movimientos y al viento, haciéndolo increíblemente mas atractivo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te cansaste de comer helado? –pregunto al dejar de entrenar con Yamato y acercarse a la mujer. Ella sonrió al verlo de rodillas frente a ella, colocándose a su altura.

- Quisiera comer pizza –menciono ella, provocando un fugas gesto de fastidio en el, que rápidamente desapareció- eh pensando… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo? –el tomo asiento más cómodamente, con las piernas cruzadas en loto, mirando hacia el mar como lo hacia la morena, aunque ella en un principio buscaba verlo a el.

- ¿A que viene eso? ¿y porque crees que será varón? –cuestiono el con tranquilidad.

- Estoy segura que es un varón… yo he pensado en el nombre de… Dante.

- No –dijo el levantándose, ella se apresuro a imitarlo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, el se estaba marchando y ella apresurando el paso lo alcanzo, deteniéndolo del brazo el hombre quedo estático dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué ese nombre?

- Por que es el nombre de tu hermano… de una parte de ti, alguien con quien tuviste un conflicto y no te perdonas. Dante es un buen nombre, cuando se entere, seguro te perdonara cualquier error que cometieras.

- No –dijo el demonio alejándose. Antes de que se pudiera alejar mas entre la maleza de los alrededores, ella levanto la voz.

- ¡Entonces piensa uno! ¡Tu elegirás el nombre de nuestro hijo! –la mujer se quedo observando aquel camino ya vacio, no podía ver nada del hombre y suspiro sonoramente- ¡Quiero una pizza! –chillo mas para si misma, aceptando que tendría que hacérsela.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Pasaron los meses, el embarazo de Ángela se desarrollo sin mas complicaciones, al contrario la vida parecía volverle a sonreír, regresando a una esplendida paz. Aun cuando decidió no volver a trabajar, se enfrasco en su pasatiempo, tomar fotografías, al Sparda no parecía molestarle siempre y cuando fuera cerca de el, donde pudiera cuidarla. El tiempo paso rápido, con varias sorpresas y visitas, Gian volvía a establecerse cerca de Ángela y Gomory regresaba algunas veces para ver como se encontraban, todo era maravilloso hasta esa noche.

Era una noche de tormenta, extraño para ser un nacimiento, pero así era, una fuerte tormenta que en contra de aquel hogar arremetía, pero dentro en la habitación principal, se encontraba una mujer pujando, tratando de expulsar de sus entrañas la vida madura de su segundo hijo.

Gil se abrazaba a su tía Mina, le dolía escuchar los quejidos de su madre, aun cuando ella no gritaba se escuchaba su respiración agitada. Virgil se encontraba a un costado de la puerta, con sus brazos cursados y sus ojos cerrados a la expectativa de un sonido, algo que le indicara que todo acababa.

Dentro de la habitación Gian, aquel amigo casi hermano de la Blackthorn la apoyaba junto a la mujer bruja que le ayudo a Virgil durante el riesgo de aborto.

- Veo la cabeza de tu hijo –índico la mujer mayor al observar aquella cabecilla blanquecina comenzar a partir aquella entrada.

Las personas fuera de la habitación esperaban, el silencio, algunos sonidos que indicaban dolor, junto con otros que eran vagas palabras no causaban más que desesperación, aparte de la fuerte tormenta que no parecía parar, comenzaba a causar un estrés. Entonces todo el silencio creado a excepción por la tormenta, todo fue roto por el sonido de un llanto infantil que extendía sus pulmones, que probaba su primera bocanada de aire por medio de aquel sollozo.

Vergil no mostro emoción alguna, solo se alejo de aquel lugar y se marcho en silencio, Mina observando aquella acción, lo cual la dejo sin palabras, además de enfadarla, dio un beso a la pequeña que acompaño y siguió al hombre que ya estaba fuera de la casa.

La tormenta menguo, convirtiéndose solo era una fuerte brisa, era como si con el dolor de aquella dama y después con el nacimiento de aquel pequeño, todo hubiese vuelto a regularse; aun y con todo el mar que se mantenía tempestuoso e inquieto, posiblemente percibiendo la energía que nació.

- ¿Te inquieta no tenerle un arma para heredarle? –pregunto la sucubu.

- Estupideces –dijo con simpleza- Gil es mi heredera y eso nada podrá cambiarlo –la mujer observo en aquella mirada que no le mentía.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu hijo?

- Deja de crear ideas estúpidas Gomory, solo pienso en el nombre que llevara –sin decir mas, el hombre se alejo, dejando a la mujer confundida e inquieta. Pero decidió que era prioridad volver a dentro para ayudar con la madre y la pequeña.

Gomory se adentro a donde la mujer descansaba con su hijo en brazos, pese a todo ella se veía bien, feliz de tener a su pequeña hija observando a un lado al pequeño miembro de su familia. Al observar al infante incluso ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto la demonio.

- Cansada, pero feliz… es idéntico a el –menciono como si fuese la maravilla mas insólita.

- Es normal, su herencia es poderosa. El… -ella buscaba alguna excusa.

- No debes decir nada, lo se, no te preocupes. Ya volverá, tiene cosas en que pensar… elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo –comento ella con una simpleza que confundió mas a la demonio, pero decidió no entrometerse, finalmente solo ellos se conocían bien el uno al otro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Vergil observaba el mar, tempestuoso, obstinado, orgulloso, como lo era el, una parte de si mismo se encontraba emocionado, una nueva vida se integraba a el, un nuevo ser que cambiaria toda su existencia y aun así era una ansiedad para el, era importante para el, como lo era Gil.

Sabia que la llegada de esta criatura no menguaría el lazo con la pequeña, ella siempre seria su orgullo, su reflejo, una parte de el estaba tan unido a ella que realmente le sorprendía. Y algo en el esperaba que pudiese lograr sentir algo así por ese pequeño. Lo cierto era que temía no sentir por esa criatura lo que sentía hacia la niña que lo convirtió en padre, ese era su verdadero temor ante todo lo sucedido alrededor.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Pasaron varias horas, cuando volvió a su hogar, no entro por la puerta, decidió entrar directamente por la ventana de forma silenciosa. La lámpara se encontraba encendida, y la mujer dormida, junto a ella el pequeño moisés ocupado. Con sigilo se acerco a la criatura y con suavidad movió una suave manta que cubría su rostro.

No se sorprendió de aquella mata color plata que le coronaba, era ese rostro tranquilo y pacifico lo que realmente le provocaba una sensación que no había sentido desde el nacimiento de Gil.

- ¿Has decidido el nombre? –pregunto la mujer somnolienta.

- Dante –dijo con simpleza antes de alejarse para comenzar a desvestirse. Se quito las ropas, se vistió solo con un pants de pijama y se deslizo bajo las mantas a un lado de la joven mujer que descabezaba esperándolo.

- Me parece un nombre hermoso –menciono antes de acomodarse en su pecho- aunque ya te había dicho ese nombre… me alegra que lo eligieras.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Apenas y pasaron poco más de una hora de sueño cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar, demostrando con ello la fuerza de sus pulmones. La madre agotada escuchaba en la lejanía al pequeño, pero el padre se encontraba ensordecido debido al poderoso sonido de su hijo. Cansado se levanto al poco tiempo, se acerco con suavidad al moisés donde apenas y se podía visualizar la criatura bajo las mantas moviéndose levemente, le sorprendió la fuerza que tenia a unas horas de nacido. Con suavidad el mayor quito las mantas que cubrían el rostro del pequeño, y observo con la tenue luz de la lámpara que encendió el azul intenso de los ojos de su hijo, sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de el, como Gil era idéntica a Ángela, el pequeño Dante era el reflejo de si mismo, como el y su gemelo lo fueron de su padre.

- Vergil… creo que tiene hambre –dijo la mujer levantándose cansadamente- le daré de comer –pero ella no esperaba una acción así de su compañero, que tomo con suma delicadeza al pequeño para depositarlo en los brazos maternales. A ella le conmovió el hecho de cómo lo cargaba, como si fuese a romperlo, pero sabia de la experiencia con la que contaba, finalmente ella estaba orgullosa y feliz que el fuese el padre de sus hijos.

- Iré a ver a Gil –sentencio antes de salir de la habitación, y cerrando tras de si la puerta solo se escucho el sonido de una segunda puerta abriéndose, para después dar paso al silencio nocturno.

Gil dormía profundamente, acurrucada entre las mantas que una vez fueron de el, la mayoría de los muebles estaban intactos, solo un poco de color en las paredes y algunos cambios para darle mas luz a la estancia infantil. Pero el sabia lo que ella quería, ser igual a el y era mas feliz conservando cosas que una vez uso, a que le compraran objetos nuevos. Como si tuviera un detector ella comenzó a despertar suavemente, visualizando la figura paterna que toda su vida la acompañaba.

- ¿Papi? ¿El bebe no te dejo dormir? Aquí escuche como lloraba, pero no me quise despertar–ella se hacia a un lado de su gran cama, indicándole la invitación para que la acompañara. El acepto gustoso la invitación introduciéndose a la cama con la pequeña, los ojos jade brillaron como dos joyas de innumerable valor.

- Debes protegerlo –indico el- es tu hermano… tu único hermano, siempre debes cuidar de el, por que tu eres la hermana mayor y tu eres mi hija, mi legado.

**Continuara…**

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**Espero siga gustándoles la historia, la verdad ya es un record llegar a este capitulo, cielos es el ¡30! Wow, en verdad merezco ¡aplausos! ¿No? Creo que al menos un Review, no sean tramposos se que leen la historia por el Traffic. **

**Bien como sea contestare el único review que me llego en esta ocasión, el cual me animo mucho para terminar este capitulo. **

**Vincen-ch: **Me alegro que te guste la historia, y al principio no tenia muy clara la idea de Dante, de ese el comentario de la pizza y helado se me ocurrió de pronto y cuando menos lo pensaba ya era parte de la historia, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, y si la historia va muy rosa, pero bueno aun falta la ultima parte que es la que comenzare después de este capitulo, espero te siga gustando.

_**A todos los que leen este fic, y no dejan Review, debo decirles dos cosas:**_

_**1.- ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**2.- ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_


	31. Capitulo 31, Piano

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**(Por otra parte lamento la tardanza, en verdad me costo este capitulo, espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar pronto, Nee-chan gracias por estar conmigo en esto xD sin tu apoyo y el que me aguantaras hubiera tardado mas… Nee-chan segunda ¬¬ el dibujo, ya lo quiero ver T_T)**_

_**AVISO.**_

_A pesar de las dificultades comunes de una autora para actualizar cuando llega a trabarse con las ideas o le falta inspiración, existió otro motivo por el cual me desanime a continuar la historia, llegado incluso a querer borrarla. En un famoso foro de Devil May Cry, una persona comenzó a exponer la historia, sin avisarme, sin dar aviso que no le partencia, aun cuando no tomaba el crédito directamente, creo que al menos puede pedirse para hacerlo. _

_Doy el aviso de que si alguien quiere exponer mi historia en su foro, su blog o lo que sea, por favor primero avísame y yo podre dar aviso en mi profile que ahí podrán encontrar mi historia, cualquiera de las que tengo. No la tomes nada mas, y mucho menos sin dar el crédito a quien merece, a mi me a costado este trabajo, es una de las historias que mas ambiciosas son para mi, esto se comprueba con el tiempo y los capítulos con los que cuenta. _

_Yo persistí con esta historia aun cuando solo una persona lo leía, o me dejaba review, no es justo que nadie tome el crédito y mucho menos sin darme conocimiento. Devil May Cry es de todos, Virgil (el fic) es mío y lo comparto con ustedes, haciéndolo parte de todas las personas a las que les gusta._

_Finalmente decidi pensar en todas las personas que les agrada la historia, a las personas que constantemente me envían su animo, y su deseo de seguir leyendo. Yo aquí seguiré porque como ustedes amo esta historia, yo podría terminarla y dejarla en un archivo de mi pc, pero prefiero compartir estas loqueras con ustedes y si quieren compartirla al mundo, tienen mi correo y esta la mensajería de ._

_Esta historia de momento solo se encuentra en y . nada mas, siempre me encontraran como Asthart, Ashty, Asthy chan o Diosa Luna. _

_**Finalmente, este fic esta dedico a:**_

_**Carrieclamp**_

_**Haciendo una nota social, debo decirles algo, no importa lo pequeño que pueda ser una ayuda de nosotros a grandes situaciones, si nosotros no hacemos nada por el mundo las grandes corporaciones no lo harán, es la unión de la humanidad lo que nos salvara de nosotros mismos. A todas las personas que se ven envueltas en desafortunados eventos naturales y sociales, mis deseos, un minuto de oración para ustedes, para el mundo y para nosotros mismos. **_

_**Que seamos mejores cada día, que no nos avergüence lo mucho o poco que podemos ayudar. Yo me siento orgullosa de mi misma, cada que se necesita dono lo mucho o poco que tengo, pero se que eso hará una diferencia en una persona que en ese momento lo necesita mas que yo, no necesito esperar la gran catástrofe para ayudar, a la persona de mi lado que tiene hambre, que tiene frio o solo necesita el alivio de ser escuchados. Seamos mejores seres cada día, superémonos a nosotros mismos. Ayudemos sin esperar a cambio siquiera el reconocimiento, ayudemos sin pensar a quien lo hacemos, olvidemos odios, rencores y malos entendidos, y el solo quejarnos sin hacer nada para lograr cambios, no importa que la maldad venga de mas arriba de nosotros, se que algún día esta humanidad despertara, y todos nos uniremos en una sola voz que exija cambio, libertad, igualdad, una vida digna para cada ser viviente, una vida larga para nuestro planeta, un mejor mundo para nuestros hijos. **_

_**Yo aun confió en esta humanidad.**_

_**¿Tú lo haces aun?**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 31: "Piano"**_

Después de vivir durante toda su adolescencia en el infierno, estar esclavizado por un demonio superior que se apodero de sus pensamientos, de sus acciones y lo volvió loco de ira por perder el control de si mismo, para finalmente quedar varado en un limbo durante un tiempo que jamás pudo contar, sumergirse en la oscuridad, en el silencio, lo ultimo que pensó es que un día volviera a estar sentado junto al mar, escuchando el movimiento suaves de las olas, adornados por el siseo del viento entre los arboles, los animales viviendo su existencia con tranquilidad y finalmente el sonido de risas suaves, una infantil y otra madura; nunca imagino volver a estar en la playa, junto a su familia...

- Mi familia –menciono el albino en un suave susurro que apenas y escucho la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en sus brazos jugueteando con el mordedor. Los ojos azules escudriñaron el paisaje, la mujer de cabellos azabache tomando fotografías a la pequeña que jugaba entre las olas del mar, posando de forma inocente ante un lente que captaba su aun alma pura. Miro al pequeño que en sus brazos se encontraba, no era por voluntad propia, fue más una especie de mando, de esos que sutilmente Ángela le daba rara vez y por ello no podía luchar contra ello. Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios, definitivamente no era la vida que jamás hubiera planeado.

- ¡Papi! Grito la pequeña al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el, sus cabellos negros se pegaban a su rostro por la humedad salina que provocaban se pegaran a su blanca piel.

Sintió como se abrazaba a su cuello por un costado, seis meses después del nacimiento de Dante, la pequeña no mostraba algún síntoma de celos o molestia, al contrario era la propia Ángela quien se disgustaba debido a que el albino aun tenia una fuerte preferencia por la menor, y a su hijo raras veces le dedicaba un tiempo extra al día.

Pero el no sentía remordimiento, hacia grandes concesiones para la mujer, permitía que asistiera la pequeña a la escuela humana, además de unas clases de piano, clases que el mismo podría darle. A su pensar Ángela no tenia nada en que quejarse.

- ¿No entraras al agua? Yo puedo llevar a Dante –la pequeña acaricio a su hermano que rápidamente le regalo una sonrisa mostrando su pequeño diente que brotaba de la rosada encía- parece viejo con un solo diente.

Sparda se encontraba cómodo ante la situación, veía a su compañera tomar fotografías, le encantaban los días llenos de hermosas nubes blancas, las olas del mar se volvían mas fuertes con las ráfagas del viento. Gil se acomodo a un costado de su padre, aun toda mojada comenzaba a secarse rápido bajo el sol y el viento, pero el juego y el entrenamiento matutino provoco que su pequeño cuerpo deseara descanso y colocando su cabeza sobre la pierna de su padre observo a su jovial madre que parecía incansable.

Ángela se giro y encontró una escena que posiblemente solo en sus sueños podría visualizar, nada era mas perfecto y enfocar su cámara para captar al hombre de su vida, con sus dos hijos, el pequeño en brazos y la mayor reposada sobre una pierna de el, además de que el los abrazaba, o al menos así lo veía ella. Pulsar el botón y plasmar ese momento la lleno de felicidad, sonrió como hacia tanto no lo hacia, llena de un jubilo que le invadía desde sus entrañas, los ojos azules se percataron de ese rostro y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa pequeña y simulada.

- Vamos a casa, la comida se enfriara demasiado –dijo ella al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar al pequeño de sus brazos- Dante… ¿quieres comer papilla de manzana? ¿o prefieres de otro sabor?

- Dante come de todo ¿Por qué le pregunta? –Cuestiono la pequeña quien sujetaba la mano de Vergil- además solo contesta cosas que no se entienden… cuando tiene ánimos de contestar.

- Cortesía –menciono con seriedad el hombre.

La niña continuo su andar, mantener el paso de su padre se volvió una costumbre desde que aprendió a caminar, y ahora sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados como si fueran ensayados concienzudamente. Pero el cuerpo del adulto se tenso violentamente, al tiempo que la pequeña comenzaba a tararear una melodía, suave, triste, una que el conocía, una que solo los Sparda podrían conocer. Gil sintió la tensión de su padre, y paro de inmediato, ambos se observaron profundamente, escudriñando sus mentes como posiblemente solo ellos dos podrían hacerlo.

- La soñé… una dama de cabello amarillo como el sol, tocaba esa melodía –los ojos de la pequeña observaron el suelo, en donde la arena y la tierra firme comenzaban a mezclarse junto a pequeños brotes de vida verde- ella lloraba, y su melodía era bella, pero tan triste.

Los ojos azules, se derritieron un momento, una imagen lejana, una visión de su vieja vida llego a su memoria, clavándose en su alma, reviviendo un sentimiento que buscaba ansiosamente olvidar. Una dama de cabellos dorados como el sol, sumergida en la tristeza.

- Te enseñare la nota –la pequeña sonrió, e impacto mas fuerza en el agarre que nunca soltó, el alivio y la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con su padre era inigualable, pero la energía que el reflejaba era muy diferente a la acostumbrada, estaba perturbado de una forma que ella no recordaba y eso la entristecía.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gomory observaba con terror aquella figura que a su lado pasaba, trago saliva con dificultad al tiempo que observaba aquel objeto terrible que en sus manos el ser llevaba.

- …Inquisición… –susurro para si misma, no deseaba ver los objetos de tortura, pero no podía evitarlo. En la época en que los humanos fueron mas intolerables, cando eran mas pecadores, inventaron sin numero de objetos que podían hacer sufrir a los seres, la pera un instrumento de tortura, llamado así por su nombre, era un objeto que se introducía por las cavidades humanas, se abría pulsando un botón haciendo que saque navajas que cercenaban la carne alrededor.

- Sabes que es esto… tu mejor que nadie lo sabe –la tenebrosa voz de aquel ser, provoco que la mujer temblara- las humanas seguidoras de tu raza sufrieron esta tortura, espiritualmente ustedes la padecieron con ellas… y sabes lo que significa, sabes lo que te hare… así que es mejor que respondas princesa Gomory, ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Dónde esta el amo?

- Has lo que quieras… las herramientas humanas no son útiles en nuestros cuerpos demoniacos… me recuperare de cualquier daño –la voz de Gomory era seria, fría ero al mismo tiempo sabia que ese ser tenia algo bajo la manga, pues no había dicho nada que el no supiera y peor el rostro de aquel hombre no parecía abandonar su prepotencia.

- En la época de la inquisición, existía un demonio inventor, creador, inspirador… un ser que ayudo a los inquisidores a que sus instrumentos fueran mas precisos…. Mas dolorosos, mucho mas destructores, haciendo a los humanos torturadores la fuete de temor y energía negativa suficientemente fuerte para alimentar a todos los demonios del infierno, un ser que fue tomado como un enemigo y destruido por poner en riesgo a la humanidad… los seres de alma oscura que nos alimentan, el demonio fue encerrado por ayudar a la humanidad a salvar el mundo demoniaco, pero en su tiempo de encierro –Gomory observo horrorizada el objeto que el ser le acerco- creo armas mas perfectas, hechos de materiales del propio infierno, suficientemente poderosos que dañan a los demonios.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! –Grito la mujer- ¡No saldrá nada de mi boca!

- No te preocupes querida princesa… tu sangre hablara por ti.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La triste melodía inundaba aquel hogar, Ángela la escuchaba atenta, al tiempo que era ejecutada por ambos Vergil. La pequeña sentada junto al hombre quien había demostrado no solo su habilidad física, también su habilidad artística. La dama de cabellos oscuros observaba por la ventana, de pie mirando como las nubes viajaban incesantes entre las corrientes de aire que las lleva. Dante dormía placido sobre la alfombra, se rodaba inquieto hasta llegar al piso de madera pulcramente limpio. La música inundaba el ambiente, y ella no tenia el control para evitar sumergirse en una melancolía que la alteraba, pues sentía que no le pertenecía.

- Es como un augurio de la desdicha – susurro la mujer, pero entonces abruptamente la música cesó. El hombre de cabello blanco se puso de pie y sin decir palabra camino como fiera enjaulada hacia el estudio, que cerro violentamente- No te preocupes Gil, tu padre seguramente debe de pensar algunas cosas. Practica otra melodía.

La pequeña no respondió, asintió suavemente y comenzó a mover sus dedos a través de las marfiladas teclas, sus movimientos se volvían precisos y exactos con la practica aun cuando frecuentemente equivocaba algunas notas. A pesar de ir a clases particulares para aprender a tocar el mencionado instrumento, era la incesante práctica con Virgil que la hizo mejorar tan rápidamente.

Fue una total sorpresa que de un día para otro la pequeña mostrara ese interés por la música, pero fue mas sorpresa aun el que Vergil fuera un experto en esa clase de instrumentos, era como un complemento mas a su educación aristocrática de la que siempre se engalanaba, y no parecía a pedir menos de sus hijos, incluso de la propia Ángela quien de solo observar al hombre cambio algunos hábitos por actitudes mas refinadas, una forma de no verse diferente y sentirse distante del hombre que amaba.

Los ojos jade se posaron sobre aquella puerta, aquel recito donde su esposo se encerró en si mismo, sin desear que algún otro ser lo perturbara, pero ella sentía algo agobiante en su corazón, algo le presionaba el pecho y sabia que no eran sus sentimientos.

Observo a Dante, y rememoro lentamente como aquellas emociones se volvían cada día mas fuerte, como ya no necesitaba mirar la profundidad de los ojos azules o su energía para saber su estado de animo, era como si aquella unión que compartieron al morderse, creara un poderoso lazo que hacia entender al otro ser los sentimientos, como si fueran propios. Y en ese instante ella presentía que debía estar a su lado.

- Practica mucho y cuida a tu hermano –la pequeña dejo de tocar un instante, para mirar a su madre, su rostro decidido le indicaba que hablaría con el- no pasa nada cariño, solo hablare con tu padre.

- Bien madre.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ángela estaba frente a la puerta que le separaba de su amado, antes de hacer otro movimiento observo a su hija concentrarse en tocar las teclas adecuadas en el momento adecuado, la mayor sintió alivio de que no se preocupara por aquellos problemas.

Se adentro si siquiera llamar, y encontró al hombre inexorable frente al ventanal, observando el follaje resplandeciente de verde vivo, pero no existía en su mirada nada que le indicara que aquella belleza natural fuera lo que le hacia divagar. Ella presentía en lo mas profundo de si misma, que era algo mas haya de cualquier cosa relacionada con esta nueva vida que llevaba. Antes de dar otro paso, se cercioro de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, y camino hasta junto al hombre que siquiera puso atención a su llegada, mucho menos a su acercamiento.

Pasaron varios minutos en total silencio, solo inundados por la música que la pequeña comenzaba a crear en su perseverante practica. La suave mano de Ángela se dirigió hasta la mano del hombre. Su posición era igual que en muchas otras ocaciones tomaba a reflexionar, solo observando hacia la ventana, con su cuerpo rigido, sus brazos a los lados y su rostro inexpresivo.

- Virgil –susurro de una forma suave, delicada y calmada.

- No es natural –menciono simplemente, ella decidió callar, aun cuando no entendía a que se refería, prefería no cortar aquel momento de confesión- La melodía, debí sospechar desde el principio.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de esa canción?

- Tu misma lo has dicho… un augurio de la desdicha –el hombre camino, soltando el agarre de su mujer, dio vuelta por los sillones de lectura, se acerco a la estantería llena de todos aquellos libros que recolecto en etapa de mercenario para los demonios y los humanos perversos, además de los pocos libros que mando traer de la mansión Sparda que le parecían tan importantes como mantenerlo cerca en su nueva vida- Eva murió, y no puede estar teniendo algún control sobre los vivos, algo extraño esta sucediendo.

- Virgil –la mujer se acerco hasta donde el hombre ojeaba el libro buscando algo especifico- en ocasiones las almas vuelven a ver como se encuentran los suyos.

Vergil ignoro el comentario, siguió buscando en el libro hasta que encontró una imagen, una vieja fotografía, donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia con un piano, a su lado un niño de cabellos blancos, y de pie a un costado de instrumento, un niño con un violín. Todos parecían concentrados en crear alguna bella melodía.

- Es la ultima fotografía que mi padre tomo en casa –se la acerco a la mujer quien observo la fotografía, intentando rescatar de sus memorias infantiles aquellos rostros. Pero solo a uno tenia posibilidad de comparar fielmente, el del pequeño sentado al piano, sus ojos fríos, fieros y prepotentes, lo delataban.

- Virgil –susurro entrecortando la voz- No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te perturba?

El hombre camino hasta tomar otro viejo libro, ella lo reconoció de inmediato, pues pertenecía a su propia colección de libros, uno de los pocos que tenia cuando Virgil llego a su vida, y el semidemonio les dio un espacio como a todo en ella. Se acerco hasta el escritorio, donde el libro muestra algunas imágenes del infierno.

- Los humanos mal interpretan el infierno, creen que a donde se dirigen las almas y donde viven los demonios es el mismo lugar… cuando fui al infierno –aquello ultimo fue un susurro- estoy seguro que vi el alma de Eva en el infierno… ella debía ir al Hades.

Ángela observo el libro, entonces poco a poco comprendía las palabras de Virgil, el camino hacia el otro mundo era el mismo que hacia donde los demonios vivían, pero las almas y los demonios no compartían sus dominios.

- Solo aquellos humanos que entregan su alma a algún demonio se va directamente al infierno, de otra forma no hay manera…

- … ¡Tu padre nos salvo! –aquella frase salió de pronto de sus labios, temía decirlo por su reacción, pero el hombre por un instante mostro un mínimo de reacción, una sorpresa que no denotaba ira o felicidad y eso la asustaba mas, se alejo lentamente del hombre caminando nerviosa, y el podía sentir sus nervios y miedo, no por el vinculo, por su actitud- El apareció cuando nos perseguían los demonios, pensé… que moriríamos, y el apareció, dijo que lo invocaron, que debía cuidar su legado…

- …Mis hijos –durante unos segundo varias ideas pasaron por la mente de Virgil, tratando de que todos los cabos sueltos que tenia de los misterios que últimamente les rodeaban, embonaran con la aparición de sus padres- Gomory.

Sin esperar a explicar a la mujer, el hombre salió del estudio dirigiéndose a la que compartía con su compañera, esta le siguió, no sin antes observar como su hija detenía su practica, mirando confundida la actitud de sus padres, solo atino a sonreír suavemente para tranquilizarla.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Yamato se encontraba en la mano del hombre, este solo marcaba un numero telefónico e inmediatamente colgó, ella sintió un poco de temor, presentía lo que pasaría. Paso cerca de un minuto, cuando el hombre junto a la pequeña mesa de noche levanto la mirada, observo los ojos asustados de la dama, y se acerco a ella, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de esta.

Ella no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, no ocultaba sus inquietudes, sus temores, no deseaba separarse de el y encontrar que todo era un sueño, pero tampoco quería parecer tan dependiente como era a el, aun cuando fuera todo un engaño. Ángela siempre fue dependiente, tenia que serlo y cuando el llego a su vida, toda aquella fuerza se derrumbo en sobrevivencia. Ahora sentía necesitarlo para respirar, para seguir viviendo y un mal presentimiento la invadía.

- Espera a que anochezca –menciono suavemente- No te vayas de esta forma, no sin estar a nuestro lado… por favor.

El camino lentamente, al estar cerca de la cama deposito a Yamato, y siguió su andar hasta la mujer, la sujeto suavemente de los hombros para voltearla, ella se abrazaba a si misma, pero al estar frente a el sus brazos se extendieron para rodearlo de una forma posesiva, el solo correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo sobre si mismo una calidez que no deseaba abandonar.

- Debo partir –ella temblo hundiendo su rostro en el firme pecho, temblando al tiempo que peleaba por detener su llano- volveré lo mas pronto posible.

- Tengo miedo… de no volverte a ver –susurro en la misma posición, pero ella sintió como el solo la presionaba mas fuerte, y el calor entre ambos era tan poderoso que deseaban fundirse en una sola carne, en un solo ser.

- Eso no sucederá –dijo el, provocando que la mirada jade le enfrentara. Y al ver su rostro sonrojado y lloroso no pudo evitar pegar sus labios a los de ella, un beso suave que se tornaba violento, que se tornaba prometedor, era un juramento.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche cayo suavemente, se encontraban cenando solo tres integrantes de la familia, el pequeño Dante estaba dormido en su cama, desde hacia una hora. La pequeña Gil aun comía su postre, y platicaba a su padre algunos problemas que tenia con respecto su escuela. Ángela guardaba silencio, trataba de respetar a su hija aun cuando lo que deseaba no fuera lo que ella creía mejor.

- Prefiero estudiar en la casa –insistía la niña.

- Hoy debo salir de viaje –menciono finalmente el hombre, Ángela lo observo detenidamente, nunca hizo eso anteriormente, mencionar que saldría, y en los ojos de la pequeña se reflejaba la tristeza junto al temor- Volveré pronto –contesto a una pregunta que solo fue formulada en la cabeza de Gil- Hasta que regrese, no asistirás a la escuela, eres quien debe proteger a tu madre y hermano.

- Lo hare padre –menciono con firmeza la pequeña- iré a dormir, mañana debo entrenar muy temprano.

La pequeña bajo de la silla, y se acerco a su padre para darle un abrazo y un beso, un gesto que el demonio permitió, aun cuando el solo correspondió el abrazo de una forma suave y superficial, para todos en esa casa, eso era suficiente. Seguido de eso la pequeña camino a su madre a quien le hizo el mismo gesto, para luego ir a su habitación.

- Crece demasiado rápido –menciono la dama, al tiempo que comenzaba la limpieza de la cocina- se parece demasiado a ti… en ocasiones me asusta esa terquedad combinada con esa disciplina.

- Gil tiene un gran peso sobre sus hombros –menciono al momento que ayudaba a la mujer, actuaban como un equipo, sincronizado, organizado, como si aquella rutina fuera una danza practicada y mejorada con el paso del tiempo- ella es mi heredera Ángela, el nacimiento de Dante no cambiara ese hecho.

El silencio reino durante el tiempo que se limpiaba aquella estancia, pero antes de que la mujer se retirara del lugar, el demonio lo hizo primero, se encontraba revisando a los pequeños en su determinado aposento. Cuando ella subió por las escaleras, lo encontró entrando al espacio que compartían.

Yamato se encontraba cuidadosamente colocado sobre un sillón cerca del ventanal, el hombre no estaba vestido para salir, al contrario se encontraba desvistiéndose. Ella se acerco para ayudarle con el chaleco, el permitió que las suaves manos quitaran la prenda lentamente, y después acariciara su pecho de forma sugestiva, de una forma que lo embrujaba, que lo envolvía de un calor incontrolable.

Paso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, y los bajo por sus brazos, acaricio sus manos y después subió por el contorno de su figura, buscando la orilla de aquella blusa verde ceñida a su figura. Cuando sus dedos se removieron por debajo de la tela, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel, no pudo evitar buscar la unión de sus labios. Perdía el control como en cada noche, como en cada momento que tenían esa intimidad. Después de tanto el tiempo el deseo que debiera apagarse se avivaba a cada contacto que existía, a cada sonrisa, a cada mirada. La tomo de la cintura estrujándola violentamente en el camino para adherirla a su cuerpo, las manos de ella, lo envolvían por la cintura, acariciando su espalda, enterrando sus dedos en sus músculos. Y el la abrazaba de la forma mas posesiva que un ser podría tomar lo único que sentía suyo en toda la existencia, la sujetaba como aquello que seria lo único que llevaría al otro mundo después de la muerte aparte de su podrida alma.

Bajo el rostro buscando sus labios, tomándolos con un fervor y al tiempo una devoción infinita, como si fuera el objeto más valioso de cualquier existencia y al mismo tiempo su juguete preferido. El abrazo se rompió para volverse caricias dulces, sugestivas y al momento lascivas, y el ritmo que comenzaba suave se tornaba agresivo en un desenfrenado deseo incandescente, en un momento de entrega total.

Ángela se dejaba llevar por la danza del deseo, permitiendo que el hombre hiciera de ella lo que mas deseaba, pues era el único instante en el aquel hombre demostraba una emoción hacia ella, en ocasiones veía aquella devoción, como aquel instante en que la pasión encendida no evitaba que fuera frágil y cuidadoso.

Las nubes se movían trayendo un presagio de una tormenta, pero entre las corrientes de viento, llegaba el augurio de la desgracia, la luna se veía y ocultaba penosa a lo que podía observar desde aquella ventana. Un hombre y una mujer entregados a sus deseos, el deseo de ser uno mismo y por mas que recorría lentamente su camino para marcharse, podía seguir aquella danza interminable, aquel momento inagotable que prometía durar el resto de la velada, así que confabulando con las estrellas, el manto negro de la noche y las nubes viajeras, prometieron guardar el secreto de los amantes.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se acercaba el amanecer, el suave tono rojizo comenzaba a salir del horizonte y el observaba a la dama de cabellos azabache quien dormía placida en aquella cama. Su respiración sosegada, su semblante de paz, era el refugio que no deseaba abandonar, pero debía hacerlo si quería conservarlo así de intacto.

- "_Debo protegerte Ángela_" –se acerco a ella, vestido y con Yamato en mano, acaricio suavemente la mejilla que cubría el cabello negro, la mitad de su rostro oculto junto a la suave almohada, y ese cuerpo que le pertenecía cubierto por la tela suave de seda color mar que resaltaba a la dama. Se inclino gentilmente para robar un ultimo beso de sus hinchados labios rojos y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo, hacia la estancia que perteneció a su hija, observo el cunero donde un pequeño dormía aun placido, sin temer nada, sin saber que existía la maldad, y el deseaba que siguiera así, no tenia caso alguno contaminar el espíritu noble que heredo de su madre y posiblemente de su abuela. Se acerco a ver la imagen de si mismo, aun cuando su presencia le recordaba a su otra mitad, una suave caricia por las sonrojadas mejillas y se retiro de la estancia infantil.

Pero al salir, observo a la pequeña de pie, en el pasillo frente a su habitación, se encontraba vestida con ropa deportiva veraniega, su cabello mal recogido a una coleta y en su mano aquella espada de madera que le regalo. Sonrió satisfecho, hinchado de orgullo de aquella criatura que sin dudas había absorbido su esencia. Camino hasta ella y se inclino a su altura, un suave beso en sus labios, el suave sello de un padre hacia su hija.

- Cuida a tu hermano y a tu madre –y levantándose, acaricio suavemente aquella cabecita oscura y comenzó su andar para marcharse.

Gil corrió tras de el, observando como su padre se perdía entre la aspereza de verdor cercana, toco sus labios, sintiendo aun el cálido beso de su padre poso su mano libre sobre sus rojos labios, con la otra mano apretaba su espada de madera. Sabía perfectamente que había hecho su padre, la dejo como segunda al cuidado de su hogar.

- No te defraudare padre –susurro la pequeña.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno aquí estoy contestando los review que me hacen tan feliz, gracias por leer la historia, y espero que les siga gustando. Recuerden que solo puedo dejar comentarios personalizados a las personas que dejan review… pero siempre mil gracias y besos a todos los que se pasan a leer el fic. **_

**Vincen-ch: **Yo me siento alagada de tus comentarios, y si bueno aquí ya estamos comenzando con esa tormenta, debo confesarte que yo siempre desde que comencé la historia tuve la idea del final, y cuando me acerque a estos capítulos ya tenia un mas o menos de cómo iría, pero ¡¡¡PUFFF!!! Se me ocurrió darle un giro, mas adelante les diré, de momento espero poder comenzar bien con la acción. Sobre la espada, bueno habrá que esperar seria darles Spoilers de "Legado" que es la continuación de este fic… si va para largo, xD que mala soy. Espero que te encuentres bien y saludos.

**NekomOmo: **gracias por tus comentarios me alagas mucho, yo también volví a jugar DMC3 digo para reinspirarme, yo no e jugado el DMC4, espero hacerlo pronto, y bueno espero apurarme mas para el cap 31, y gracias por los aplausos.

**Misha Keehl: **bueno es que el hombre no es malo solo incomprendido, y bueno tierno a su forma, no creo que alguien tan atormentado sea cariñoso y menos sus expresiones de afecto siempre llevaban algo oculto. El capitulo 30 ahí esta, espero lo leyeras por que comenzamos el 31.

**Dyan:** Hola, me alagan tus palabras y wow, que terminaras el fic en un día. Sobre los colores yo tenia el conocimiento al revés, cuando mesclas todos los colores al final tendrás negro, cuando quitas el color obtienes el blanco. Y gracias por platicar conmigo y darme muchos ánimos, nee chan.

**Carrieclamp: **Hola, es un alivio que te encuentres bien, es difícil la situación en que vives, y bueno mis mas grandes deseos. Gracias por después de todo eso que viviste aun leeas la historia. Y para ti este capitulo, aun con lo ensombrecido que se vio con el plagio, un beso, y todos mis mejores deseos.


	32. Capitulo 32, Eneida

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 32: "Eneida"**_

Existen momentos en la vida en cada persona que con fervor deseamos olvidar, desgraciadamente esos recuerdos son los que mas se graban en nuestra memoria y el solo ignorarlos durante el paso del tiempo crea el engaño de un olvido, pero en el fondo de nuestro corazón sabemos que eso no es así.

Virgil Sparda estaba consiente de ese hecho, un ser como el, que endureció su corazón hasta los extremos, todo por dos razones, sobrevivir y proteger lo poco que guardaba en su alma, pues aquella parte de si mismo termino convirtiéndose en el preciada reliquia de una vida que durante años le parecía solo el sueño de alguien que debía adaptarse a la vida en el infierno.

Entonces su vida comenzó a tener un ritmo tan vertiginoso que aquella remembranza a una infancia feliz, junto a padres amorosos y un hermano hiperactivo. Una vida pacifica en la cual no temía por su vida, en tiempos donde actos tan sencillos como dormir fueron placenteros. Pero con el pasar del tiempo se hundía en la oscuridad envolviendo su alma en la amargura, así que guardo aquellos recuerdos en lo mas profundo, ocultándolo incluso de si mismo, para proteger lo único que almacenaba de su sueño.

Y entre aquellos recuerdos existía la joya mas valiosa, aquella que le hizo amar por primera vez, pero también lo hizo odiar de la forma mas intensa. Eva durante años fue el pilar de su universo, se convirtió en su todo. Finalmente era natural al ser su madre que el tuviera ese apego hacia ella, pero su deseo de protegerla al saberla frágil, fue uno de los impulsores a sentirse y convertirse en el mejor, pero no logro hacerlo; con ello la perdió cuando su vida se apago y su alma desapareció.

Pero ahora algo sustrajo aquel pedazo de humanidad que aun existía en el, la mirada de una dama de cabellos noche y ojos jade, aquella dama que lo embrujo cual chiquillo se envolvía en la embriagadora esencia de la aventura en la naturaleza salvaje. Así era el, dejándose llevar por la pasión, arrastrándose por aquella emoción que provocaba esa mujer de apariencia frágil pero al tiempo tan salvaje e impredecible como la naturaleza misma.

Y ese hechizo maldito lo empujo lejos de aquel hogar que formo junto a su dama, arrastrándose hacia lugares recónditos en los cuales el no quería estar por la única razón que implicaba la ausencia de su compañera de vida. Pero era algo que debía hacer, no tenia intención de ponerla en riesgo mucho menos perderla. En su mente estaba claramente el momento en el cual Eva perdió la vida.

- "_Cuando el desapareció_" –se repetía constantemente. Así caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, un centro de energías donde encontrabas aquella buenas, aquellas malévolas y aquellas que solo eran el alimento de ambos. Que Dante y la mansión Sparda estuvieran en aquel lugar no era coincidencia, lo cierto es que ahí era la mejor zona para abrir portales al infierno, de ahí salían la gran cantidad de demonios, de un centro tan contaminado como un cadáver con meses de putrefacción. Y ahí sintiendo la suciedad corroerle el cuerpo, se adentro al elegante edificio, un lugar demoniaco hasta los cimientos.

Llegar directamente al departamento de Gomory era una clara muestra de que su estancia seria corta y la mínima brevedad saldría de ahí, pero entonces aquella sensación perturbadora que lo hizo hacer aquel viaje, comenzó a fortalecerse, asaltándolo gravemente.

- Un mal presagio –recordó el nombre en voz alta, al entrar al departamento de su antigua amante, de su compañera de armas. Un calosfrió recorrió su espina dorsal aun cuando el no se inmuto ante aquello.

Se adentro al departamento, y aun cuando su rostro no demostró ninguna emoción, un mal presagio se hacia presente sobre el. La estancia de aquella guerrera se encontraba prácticamente en ruinas, todo destruido dando muestra a la presencia de una batalla, una que al parecer ella perdió. Camino por los escombros que dejaron los muebles destrozados y los libros raídos. Vergil sabia lo que buscaba, no se amedrentaría por otra cosa, al menos así lo pensó hasta encontrar algo curioso. Sus ojos azul profundo escudriñaron aquel objeto, un libro uno conocido por el, pues era del autor.

- Eneida –Observaba con claridad el nombre, algo en aquel libro de apariencia frágil por los años le llamo la atención, y a su memoria vino el ávido recuerdo de su primer encuentro con aquella obra literaria.

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

Vergil y Dante tenían apenas cuatro años de edad, la vida era fácil, no poseían mas preocupaciones que la aventura de ese día, pero ese día especialmente existió una diferencia, algo que les marco de una forma diversa a cada gemelo.

Dante se encontraba excesivamente contento, cargando de un lado hacia otro un libro, uno humano; todo era extraño comenzando con el hecho de que Dante cargara algún objeto como un libro, sin embargo desde el momento en el cual despertó, no lo soltó y ya era pasada la tarde.

Fue hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte, poco antes de que los juegos en el jardín culminaran, cuando Vergil cansado de sentir aquella curiosidad, se aventuro a cuestionar a su hermano minutos menor sobre su necesidad de llevar el objeto.

- Mamá dice que se llama la Divina Comedia, y lo escribió un hombre llamado Dante Alighieri, mamá dijo que por ese libro conoció a papá, por eso me pusieron el mismo nombre.

- Ah, ¿Y por que lo llevas a todos lados? ¿Al menos sabes de que trata? Quedaras como un tonto si te preguntan sobre el libro.

- ¡Claro que sé! –grito enfadado el pequeño de los Sparda- Trata de que Dante viaja por el infierno y también aparece un hombre que se llama como tu hermano, el lo guía por los diferentes lugares.

- No te creo, tu lees muy poco en demonio y no sabes absolutamente de nada en humano.

- ¡Mamá me lo platico y me lo comenzó a leer! ¡Y en verdad sale un hombre llamado Virgil! ¡Pregúntale a Mamá!

Esa noche antes de dormir, Eva se quedo minutos extra en la habitación de su hijo mayor, sentía que el pequeño se encontraba molesta con ella, desgraciadamente no tenia idea de cual fuera la razón. Como madre se le rompía el corazón cuando su hijo no le dirigía la palabra y contrario a ella a su esposo le hablaba con respeto y cariño. Eso solo eran señales obvias de un problema, pero que aquella naturaleza de emoción estoica que su hijo demostraba, seguramente de su herencia demoniaca; solo ocasionaba que el pequeño guardara sus sentimientos, los cuales eran difíciles de contener o controlar por su herencia humana; Eva era una mujer joven y sobre todo una mujer humana, quien comenzaba a lidiar con dos pequeños hijos de una ascendencia demoniaca poderosa, y entendía perfectamente que sus hijos mostraran algunas aptitudes o actuaran de forma singular aun cuando vivieran en un mundo humano.

Sin embargo, Virgil era el único que se mostraba diferente a cualquier persona, era diferente incluso a su propio hermano gemelo, su forma de actuar y pensar lo aislaba del resto de las personas, Eva ante aquello debía analizar la situación para manejarla de una forma que no ofendiera al pequeño quien cada día se mostraba orgulloso y aguerrido.

- Virgil, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? –el infante la observo acercarse a la cama donde el se encontraba ya acostado, asintió levemente, y la mujer se sentó junto a el- Quisiera saber que te molesta, ¿Por qué estas distante conmigo hoy?

El silencio fue abrazador, realmente el pequeño se reflejaba incomodo y un tono carmín suave se poso sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

- Es una cosa tonta –dijo aquella voz infantil que en sus palabras no reflejaba la edad física.

- No creo sea una cosa tonta, mucho menos si yo lo ocasione, me preocupo por que no se la razón y eso me impide resolver el problema, por favor Virgil, quiero saber que hice. Detesto que te enfades conmigo, pero mas detesto no saber la razón.

Vergil se removió un poco nervioso, y Eva sonrió ante el gesto infantil humano que su hijo actuaba, realmente le gustaba cuando solo era un niño, pues sentía que aquella personalidad fuerte y orgullosa lo hacia cada día mas adulto, ella solo deseaba disfrutar por mas años a sus hijos, así pequeños, siendo solo de ella.

- Dante tiene un libro, dijo que tu se lo diste, que su nombre se lo pusieron por ese libro y que también aparece mi nombre, solo es tonto mamá pero me molesto que… fuera solo un personaje de novela de donde tomaron mi nombre.

Eva observo a su pequeño y lo abrazo dulcemente, dio besos en su cabecita blanca y sedosa, acomodo sus cabellos pulcramente peinados hacia atrás, pues el pequeño se quejaba constantemente de que el cabello en el rostro le impedía la visibilidad. Gemelos, hermanos tan diferentes.

- El libro se llama la Divina Comedia, si el autor y protagonista se llama Dante y aparece Virgil, sin embargo ese es el libro favorito de tu padre, al menos en libros humanos –la dulce sonrisa de Eva reconforto al pequeño- mi libro favorito se llama la Eneida, y lo escribieron mucho antes que la Divina Comedia, en el tiempo de la mitología romana, el autor llamado Virgil, es mi libro favorito.

- En verdad fue solo una tontería –menciono el pequeño avergonzado, bajando la mirada y alejándose del cuerpo cálido de su madre. Ella se acerco aun mas, reconfortándolo en un dulce abrazo.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana comenzamos a leerlo? Se que a ti no te gustaría que te lo leyera, pero entre los dos lo entenderás mejor, y si te gusta te lo regalare, es muy especial para mi ese libro, por lo que me encantaría que tu lo guardaras.

- Me gustaría mucho mamá, mañana estaré muy ansioso por comenzar a leer contigo –el pequeño respondió al abrazo y gustoso regalo dulces besos por el rostro de su madre, la adoraba y cuando estaba cerca de ella en su pecho una sensación cálida se esparcía, eso le gustaba.

- Le pediré a tu padre que cuide de Dante y después del almuerzo podremos leer tranquilamente.

- ¡Me gusta mucho la idea! –Virgil adoraba pasar tiempo con su madre, pero constantemente se veían interrumpidos por el torbellino de playera roja, mejor conocido como Dante, por lo que aquel plan emocionaba al pequeño- Disculpa por no hablarte mamá.

- No importa Virgil, la próxima vez no te enojes y trata mejor de explicarme –un ultimo beso- es hora de dormir –La mujer camino hacia la puerta, apago la luz y antes de desaparecer menciono en un tono de voz suave- te amo.

- Madre –menciono el pequeño, la mujer de rubia melena busco algún rastro del infante- no quieras a Dante mas que a mi –Eva se sorprendió ante aquella petición y al instante reflexiono, para ella era mas fácil sobrellevar a Dante por su naturaleza tan humana, aun cuando no hacia a un lado a Virgil, era marcada la diferencia, existía una diferencia.

- No amor, jamás –sonrió con dulzura- los amo por igual, ni auno mas ni al otro menos, descansa.

Virgil jamás se dio cuenta de que al cerrar la puerta, la mujer se recargo suavemente en esta, suspirando pausadamente, con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado, jamás se imagino que la inseguridad de su hijo mayor residiera en no amarlo tanto como a su hermano.

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo para relajarse, se puso de pie, limpio delicadamente las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, y sonrío altiva.

- "_De nada servirá que me ponga a llorar, lo único que debo hacer es demostrarle a Virgil cuando lo amo… lo importante que es para mi_" –y decidida se dirigió a su habitación para planear certeramente el día siguiente, el tiempo que compartiría con su hijo mayor.

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

Con el libro en sus manos lo ojeo suavemente, encontrando que dentro de aquellas páginas existía mas de lo que debería, pero ninguna palabra expresada era el reflejo de la famosa obra literaria de Virgil. Sonrió con satisfacción, Gomory le conocía muy bien.

Con el libro en mano se dirigió a la salida, debía hacer alguna investigación, algo se encontraba mal ahí. Decidió ir hacia su departamento, cuando en la salida del edificio, presintió que le vigilaban. Concentrando su energía detecto una esencia del infamando merodeándolo aquello no le agrado y sin piedad alguna lanzo algunas espadas de hielo certeras para evitar el escape del espía, las afiladas armas sin piedad alguna perforaron sus extremidades.

La calle se encontraba vacía, en aquellos lugares no transitaba demasiada gente, mucho menos humana. Se sintió tranquilo en aquel aspecto, aun así el ser quedo pegado a una pared del edificio contiguo en un sucio callejón. Se acerco con su andar prepotente, y sus ojos fríos escudriñaron la escuálida figura grisáceas y de cabeza ancha, su repulsión no se hizo esperar, solo era un demonio espía, pero un tatuaje, un símbolo antiguo le hizo entender que su enemigo se encontraba en su espalda, dispuesto a destruirlo.

Todo llego a su cabeza en una ráfaga, todo lo que explicaba la segura desaparición de Gomory; todos los caminos desembocaban a una traición. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y sin poder ocultar sus emociones, los orbes azules se abrieron pasmados ante la revelación, el presagio de aquella canción, el recuerdo de su madre, el que solo la Eneida se encontrara en aquel estante, todo indicaba a un camino.

- "_¡Ángela!_"

Debía regresar lo mas pronto posible, por lo que necesitaba los medios humanos que solo una mujer podría proporcionarle, así que sin esperar más se dirigió hacia el edificio donde algunos aliados demoniacos se establecían, para tener un control sobre el mundo humano.

La enorme torre era visible desde varias cuadras a distancia, un edificio imponente que reflejaba la soberanía que aquellos demonios implantaron sobre los humanos, controlándolos por aquel flanco débil que demostraba cada sociedad… la ambición, el dinero.

Al no tener tiempo que tratar con humanos, y mucho menos tener la tolerancia para encontrárselos, decidió ejercer su travesía sobre los edificios alrededor, evitándole el contacto con las personas, además de permitirle una facilidad en su guardia y movimientos en caso de cualquier ataque. Los humanos raramente lograban distinguir algún demonio movilizarse de la forma en la cual el guerrero de cabello platinado lo hacia en aquel momento, era mas como un destello azulado que se perdía con los tonos claros del cielo.

El edificio pronto se presintió frente a el, imponente como la ultima vez que le vio, sin embargo algo le indicaba que debía cuidar sus pasos, como si el presagio decidiera perseguirle y demostrarle su existencia, llevándole por los caminos que el posiblemente jamás habría tomado, se encontraba sobre la marquesina del edificio frente a su objetivo, lo siguiente a pesar de ser una sorpresa fue una reacción rápida debido a su entrenamiento y su forma de vida, su actuar aun mucho antes del razonamiento.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El viento soplaba suave llevando consigo la brisa salina que engalanaba la costa, los arboles alrededor se mecían con el movimiento suave del viento, pero entre las corrientes de aire un extraño susurro podría escucharse, uno que a los oídos le es imposible capturar, pero aquellos que escuchan con atención en su alma, podrían escuchar con claridad.

Ángela Blackthorn era una persona que escuchaba con el alma, que miraba con su corazón y vivía con sus sentimientos a flor de piel cada día, aun cuando a cambio de todo aquello recibiera "nada" según su "pareja" a ella poco le importaba, pues aquella "nada" era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar con su vida, para vivirla de forma plena y feliz. Pero eran aquellos susurros mensajeros de aquellos oscuros auspicios lo que provocaba que la dulce mujer de cabellos azabache dudara sobre la vida, la felicidad, sobre "nada".

Así que se encontraba frente a su ventana, dejando que el aire fresco le rodeara, humedeciéndola sutilmente con la brisa salina. La dama de ojos jade, observaba el viajar de las nubes, como pronto aquellos esponjosos cúmulos blancos desaparecían sobre el azul claro del cielo, dejando paso a nubarrones oscuros.

Estiro la mano hacia fuera de la ventana, sintiendo sobre su piel el aire que se tornaba frío y las primeras gotas de lluvia, poco a poco los golpes del agua cayendo sobre las hojas de los arboles, la casa y sobre el mar mismo se formo en un ruido que lo inundo todo, apagando tenuemente la dulce música que su hija creaba sobre el piano, sin embargo aquella melodía le creaba en ella una sensación de intranquilidad, aun cuando la pequeña no dejaba de practicarla, como una fuerte necesidad de repetir aquella melodía una tras otra, como auspiciando algún evento futuro, la mujer adulta sentía la intranquilidad de aquella música.

- Un mal augurio –dijo hacia el vacio frente a su ventanal- Virgil ¿me amas? –dudo después de tanto tiempo la mujer- Por favor, necesito que estés aquí… regresa pronto.

Un desasosiego se produjo en la mujer desde el instante en que al despertar el cuerpo de su amante, de su compañero, ya no se encontraba. Aun cuando este le aseguraba seria un viaje rápido, el desazón que le provocaba aquel distanciamiento no la dejaba tranquila, aun cuando se daba razones lógicas e incluso ilógicas, ella se encontraba sumida en un abandono, en un temor de que su vida cambiaria, y eso la llevaba a dudar sobre los sentimientos y emociones de su pareja, sobre la necesidad que existía de ella por encontrar cada mañana aquellos ojos azules que estaban marcados en su memoria, esa horrible ansiedad de sentir sus cálidos brazos, de sentir la protección de su alma bajo el cuerpo del poderoso guerrero de cabellos blancos.

Había cavilado tanto aquello, que incluso se sentía enferma de si misma por tener esa pretensiosa necesidad de estar con el, de tenerlo cerca, sin embargo desde que ella lo moridera a el, en su ser se presentaban emociones descontroladas que en ocasiones ella no reconocía como propias.

- "_Acaso… ¿Esta ansiedad es de el?_" –Se preguntaba la mujer agotada por controlar el ímpetu que nacía en ella de salir a buscarlo- "_Gomory menciono que la unión con un demonio era muy diferente a la de los humanos, que por ello los demonios no la practicaban mucho, pues dejaban expuesto lo que son a otro ser… Virgil, regresa pronto, odio sentirme así, odio que te sientas de esta forma_"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El cuerpo abultado, que se encontraba entre sus brazos, después de ser arrojado por los aires de lo que si los cálculos y la memoria del albino no fallaban, era de sus oficinas, le hizo estar alerta.

No era alguien que trabajara para el, pues era joven, tal vez apenas doblaba la edad de su hija, además no era un desconocido, podría reconocer aquellos rasgos donde fuera.

Era increíble como su cuerpo reacciono apenas vio el cuerpo surcando los cielos, dejándose llevar en una caída libre de una altura realmente imponente, finalmente al tomar el cuerpo entre sus brazos en una extraña reacción de su cuerpo. Apenas calló sobre el techo donde observo aquella caída, cuando un segundo cuerpo caía por los aires, aun cuando este era mas una masa de brazos y piernas, además de que emitía poderosos gritos.

A los segundos que el otro cuerpo se encontraba afectado por la gravedad, los vidrios del edificio al que se dirigía Virgil comenzaron a estallar, los gritos de personas desesperadas por salir, los cuerpo de algunos demonios cayendo estrellándose en el pavimento convirtiéndose en una masa sanguinolenta, y entonces el segundo cuerpo hizo presencia junto al albino.

No demostró sus sentimientos, su mascara de frialdad le ayudo a no demostrar alguna alteración, pero esa incertidumbre lo provocaba el observar como un edificio que mas era una fortaleza para humanos y demonios, contra humanos y demonios, fuera destruida de forma tan brutal. Se acerco al cuerpo del que rápidamente distinguió tres seres, a todos les concia.

- El presagio –susurro para si mismo al tiempo que dejaba el joven cuerpo de entre sus brazos sobre el suelo. Camino hacia los tres seres logrando liberar a dos, que si bien no estaban heridos si lo suficientemente aturdidos para que el albino los retirase del mas herido, del demonio que seguramente lo protegió.

- Amo… Virgil –susurro aquel ser bañado en sangre- Es, una… emboscada… traición… acoja a mi hijo amo… protegí a Sharon… el objetivo es… su… su… la… da…m…a…

Ninguna palabra mas salió de aquellos labios, el cuerpo de apariencia humana pronto se transformo en un extraño ser de armadura oscura, sus ojos se alargaron mostrando un iris total de un profundo azul, tan profundo que podría confundirse con negro. Sus manos semi humana marcaban sus garras retractiles. Un demonio al cual Virgil podría reconocer como uno casi tan poderoso como su padre e igual que el, tan amante de los humanos. Entonces como una ultima voluntad su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta formar un millar de pequeñas chispas negras que envolvieron al menor adormecido sobre el suelo, uniéndose a el.

El poderoso semidemonio, observo aquella situación, el edificio se consumía por enormes llamas negras, aquello era mas que obvio, todo era algo demoniaco.

- "_Primero la desaparición de Gomory, ahora la muerte de Nimun´Nane, la destrucción de este edificio que es un cuartel para la guerra… aun cuando todo muestra que es un ataque directo, las palabras de Nimun´ me hacen pensar que es personal contra mi… Ángela, ocúltense hasta mi llegada_"

_**Continuar…**_

_**Espero que los capítulos les gustaran, lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, demasiado la espera, sin embargo espero que haya valido. Sin esperar mas contesto los comentarios, que agradezco de todo corazón.**_

**Carrieclamp. **_Hola, ahh, por favor no digas eso de "no debiste molestarte" lo que se hace de corazón no se agradece mas que con una sonrisa, que aun cuando no la puedo ver, no importa. Gracias por apoyar al Virgil que plasmo en la historia el que sea del agrado de ustedes significa que no estoy tan perdida, eso me anima mucho. Sobre el plagio pues es horrible, pero deseo dejarlo atrás, haya esa persona mentirosa. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te encuentres bien, cuídate y Animo._

**Yvori Gevura. **_Hola, yo bien espero tu igual, bien creo que si realmente soy pacifista, no es que no tenga impulsos violentos como cualquier ser, de hecho soy de las típicas amigas golpeadoras "de cariño" jejeje, sin embargo ¿Quién no espera un mundo mas pacifico y justo? Se que eso no podrá obtenerse y seguramente el ser humano destruirá mas este mundo, se matara y cometerá muchos crímenes que siquiera nombre tendrán, y aun asi tal vez (esto no me gusta pensarlo, me gusta mas ser positiva) no llegue a una conciencia colectiva en donde no solo los intereses individuales sean lo primordial. Pero aun queda mucho tiempo, yo no planeo cambiar al mundo, con una sola persona que entienda mi forma de pensar, mi esperanza por el mundo, mi amor a la vida, con ello me doy por bien servida. Sobre el vivir, es verdad, ahí es donde las personas nos diferenciamos de aquellos que hacen mal, de aquellos que cometen lo pero del mundo a mi pensar "ser indiferentes" y aquellos que hacen mucho o poco, pero luchan cada dia no solo en pro de si mismos, también buscando el apoyar a otros. Pero dejando de lado eso, me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, sobre revelar el final, bueno eso es porque como algunos igual que tu ya leyeron "Niñera a prueba de demonios" se dan una idea del final, sin embargo, bueno espero que les guste lo que viene pronto. Jejeje no trabajo con los de Capcom, si fuera así ya habría presionado para que sacaran un juego con Vergil, que es quien me encanta. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, cuídate y nos leemos pronto. _

**PoisonxShuly. **_Espero que te entretengas un largo rato leyendo, siempre pasa, la verdad es que yo como lectora en ocasiones doy un tiempo a los fics para ver si se actualizan, espero pronto actualizar de nuevo. _

**Nekom0mo. **_Bien siempre esos deberes, yo en la universidad me la pasaba mas aquí que en clase… jejeje si es malo tener internet libre en la escuela. Me alegro que a ti también te guste el precioso de Virgil, me alegro que te guste el capitulo y tratare de continuar lo mas pronto posible, gracias a ti por leer la historia, tus comentarios me alientan a continuar. _

**Misha Keehl. **_Me siento amenazada por un zape… jejeje espero que te guste la historia, y gracias por entender sobre el plagio, se que también eres un escritora y una muy buena… de quien espero pronto leer algo mas, gracias por tu tip para proteger mis historias, una vez que tenga internet en casa me pasare por ahí, en verdad te lo agradezco, y gracias por tu Animo. _

_**Por último solo disculparme por el atraso la verdad ya estaba casi todo el capitulo desde hace un buen tiempo, sin embargo no me gustaba del todo, al final lo alargue solo un poquitín, espero que el próximo si salga en verdad grande, aun cuando ya llevo la mitad, exprimo mis neuronas lo mas que puedo, jejeje espero pronto saludarles de nuevo. En el próximo capitulo daré el significado del nombre que use sobre el sirviente de Virigil, lo que sucede es que olvide el significado xD perdón, son nombres Indígenas de México. **_


	33. Capitulo 33, Reina sin corona

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Bueno hice lo posible por censurar xk las escenas de mi mente eran algo fuertes, pero por si acaso aviso, igual es poquito.**_

_**Por otra parte, estos capítulos se los dedico a mi siempre adorado "Vergil" Dani kun, en verdad sin tus lindos mensajes interpretando a mi adorado guerrero semidemonio, en verdad no… bueno gracias, sabes que te adoro. Esto va por ti.**_

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 33: "Reina sin corona"**_

Virgil sentía la desesperación en cada célula de su ser, suaves gotas de sudor apelaban su frente, al tiempo que impulsaba a su cuerpo a ir mucho mas aprisa de lo que jamás le hubiese exigido.

Finalmente entendía aquella melodía de tristeza que embriago su hogar, no era solo una vaga advertencia de un presagio, no solo era el recordar de un madre que cobardemente dejo de luchar con la depresión de perder a su amado. Existía un mensaje, un mensaje que el no escucho, uno que entendió de forma distinta, y ahora temía que la historia se repitiera.

Pero ahora el tiempo y el cuerpo parecían mas sus peores enemigos, que aliados. Cada segundo era una sensación intensa que lo embriagaba en la mas profunda desesperación, en una necesidad de sentir el calor que era su hogar, aquel lugar donde le esperaban las personas, los únicos seres por los cuales daría su vida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gil, era pequeña, era sumamente joven pero sabía que en sus hombros existía una carga de inmensa magnitud, vivir su existencia como el orgullo de un ente que luchaba cada día por convertirse en el mas poderoso no era una tarea sencilla.

Así es como la pequeña siempre se encontró consiente de lo que su padre esperaba de ella. No esperaba una niña humana frágil y dependiente. Siquiera esperaba que ella fuera humana, pero lo mas indescifrable es que ni ella misma sentía ser humano.

Su progenitora no tenia la capacidad de aceptar que en el interior de su alma, su pequeña hija era un demonio; Gil entendía que su madre se devastaría al no entenderla, al no entender a su padre. Pero así era, ella sentía en su ser, el poder y la necesidad de la oscuridad, como si fuera la luna reinante sobre el manto oscuro del cielo. Desgraciadamente Ángela Blackthorn era el sol que gobernaba sobre ambos Vergil, uno y otro eran vulnerables a los deseos o necesidades de la dama morena.

Los ojos jade de Gil escudriñaron el cielo, la ventana abierta permitía que la brisa salina del mar entrara, moviendo en un suave ritmo las cortinas, jugueteando con los largos y oscuros cabellos de la pequeña quien se sumía a la lectura de oscuros secretos de un mundo que entendía mas que a los de su propia especie.

Pero aun cuando se concentraba para mantener la lectura, algo perturbaba su mente de una forma constante y al paso del tiempo aumentaba como una ansiedad que le estaba turbando los nervios. En aquel momento parecía más una persona adulta que una niña en desarrollo, pero veía en la energía del propio ambiente que algo sucedería y el frio que recorría su espina dorsal le indicaba que era absolutamente maligno.

- ¿Gil? –Ángela observaba a su hija, quien hacia unos minutos dejo caer el libro que leía y parecía sumida en otro mundo frente a la ventana, mirando sin observar- ¡Gil! ¿Sucede algo? ¡Gil ¿Qué te sucede?

- Sangre –susurro la pequeña, en un momento en el cual algo en su interior le indico que sucedía, giro su cuerpo lo suficiente para encontrar el rostro de su madre- debemos protegernos, ¡Ahora Madre!

Ángela estaba atónita, le era imposible creer que aquella pequeña que le daba órdenes como si fuera una adulta fuera su hija, sin embargo el semblante mortalmente serio de la menor, le hizo recapacitar. La dama de ojos verdes siempre fue consiente de su escasa capacidad física para defenderse, aun cuando eso nunca fue un impedimento, en Gil veía florecer no solo la astucia, también la tenacidad física, la sensibilidad de sus sentidos y la fortaleza de su espíritu.

- Vamos, los tres –contesto finalmente la mayor.

Gil asintió y siguió a su madre, el pequeño Dante se encontraba a escasos metros, recostado sobre una alfombrilla jugueteando con un objeto suave para que metiera libremente a su boca. Sus cabello blancos relucían en contraste con el suelo, sobre el que encontraba. La madre lo tomo con cuidado, abrazándolo con un poco mas de la fuerza necesaria para sentir el calor de su pequeño, para sentirlo seguro entre sus brazos.

Gil jalo de su falda, haciéndola volver a la realidad, en silencio ambas morenas se observaron, encontrando en la profundidad de sus pozos verdes el apoyo para superar algo, pero la mayor también encontró en su hija un temor, seguramente un presagio, uno que ella sentía desde hace días, sin embargo que trato de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas para vivir la tranquila vida que llevaba su familia.

Se encontraban dentro del estudio, abriendo aquel pasaje al único lugar seguro para ellos, cuando una sacudida de terror les hizo apresurarse.

El estruendoso sonido de un golpe sobre la puerta principal, de tal potencia que se escucho el crujir de la madera al tiempo que cedía sobre el intruso que comenzaba a dar repetidos golpes sobre la ya vencida portezuela.

- ¡Hijo de Sparda! –la brutal voz retumbo por la zona, al tiempo que pedazos de madera volaban dentro de la casa. El extraño ser se adentro a un paso lento- ¡Se que te encuentras aquí cobarde!

La voz causo un calosfrió en la mayor de las morenas, quien observo a su hija rogándole se apresurara en entrar, pues la pequeña parecía mas dispuesta a dar pelea, ya que lo primero que hizo al entrar fue hacerse de su espada, el ultimo regalo de su padre.

- Vamos madre –susurro la pequeña, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mayor, quien observaba aquel parecido que tenían aquellos dos Virgil, a los que tanto amaba. No era físico, en nada lo era, pero la forma intensa en la cual sus movimientos y miradas quedaban marcados, aquel semblante de orgullo, prepotente y perspicaz, aquella fuerza que era capaz de hacer confiar a cualquiera, era algo espiritual lo que unía a esos seres, a un grado tal que en verdad parecían padre e hija- iré tras de ti.

Ángela se preparaba a rebatir, pero el estruendoso sonido de su casa temblando desde los cimientos, le hizo apresurarse, y abrazando al pequeño Dante quien presintiendo el peligro no emitía sonido alguno. La Blackthorn sintió alivio al ver como su hija la seguiría, pero claramente observo como algo en su aura cambio a una mas agresiva, dejando a un lado la defensiva que tenia hacia unos instantes, como la tensión de su cuerpo era totalmente contrario al de hacia segundos atrás.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Virgil entendió que no lograría llegar a su hogar, le tomaría algunas horas y el necesitaba estar en ese momento ahí. El imponente semidemonio detuvo abruptamente su carrera, observando como su instinto o algo mas poderoso le guio hasta un recinto poderoso, un lugar donde lograría su nueva meta.

Los ojos azules escudriñaron aquella que fue su casa durante su infancia, la mansión de sus padres, aquel lugar que aun se conservaba debido a su historia o realmente al poder que se resguardaba dentro de el. Camino en silencio, como si cada paso fuera una reverencia demostrando el respeto que aun sentía por lo que fue el recinto de descanso del poderoso guerrero que fuera su padre, quien pese a sus limitaciones físicas la fuerza era uno con el.

Entonces los ojos de frio acero captaron un viejo símbolo poderoso, lo pensó un instante, lo conocía bien y no era necesario estar ahí para utilizarlo, pero se encontraba consiente de los pro y contras de usar la magia de un nivel tan elevado cuando seguramente se enfrentaría a poderosos enemigos.

Aspiro profundamente el olor que se producía en aquella mansión vieja y abandonada, por instinto o una fuerza que el no controlo se encontraba ahí, decidiendo entre la vida y la muerte, sin embargo la vida no importaba tanto si con ello perdía lo único propio que tenia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy tarde se percato que su hija parecía tener dentro a una fiera, una que despertaba ante un llamado silencioso. Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la Blackthorn mayor, el llanto de la impotencia por no ser capaz de evitar que su hija se lanzara a una muerte segura.

Ángela percibía aquella energía, era poderosa, oscura y con deseos de sangre. Por lo que abrazando mas fuerte a su hijo menor, comenzó el andar para salir de aquel oculto y fortalecido lugar, un recinto de protección que no valdría nada si su hija fallecía.

Se sorprendió de no encontrar demonios en al entrada de aquel recinto, pero no se confiaba, por lo que dudando si dejar a su hijo menor en aquel lugar solitario o llevarlo consigo, una poderosa energía se presento frente a ella.

Los ojos verdes de la dama se abrieron y cerraron ante la sorpresa, a unos cuantos metros de distancia sobre una altura mayor a su estatura se abría un extraño símbolo, una insignia de color rojizo que se oscurecía con fuerza. Ángela abrazo a su hijo de cabellera blanquecina, reconocía aquel lugar como un portal, sus místicos ojos eran capaces de ver aquellas rupturas de energía sin la necesidad de símbolos, desde pequeña encontró portales de energía, creciendo alrededor de ellos como algo tan normal y natural como una flor en el campo.

- ¡Virgil! –grito la dama al reconocer el cuerpo que se deslizaba velozmente por aquel túnel oscuro que se abrió sobre ella a prudente distancia.

El cuerpo fortalecido del mitad demonio cayó sobre la arena que bien reconocía, con una rodilla sobre la arenilla y la otra flexionada al tiempo que sus manos se apretaban alrededor de su poderosa y fiel espada, recuperaba el aliento junto con la fuerza que aquel hechizo le hizo perder. En ningún momento le fue desapercibida la voz femenina que conocía como la propia.

Con el aliento recuperado se puso de pie, al tiempo que la dama se acercaba, sus cabellos largos y lacios meciéndose al viento junto con su falda blanca holgada, pero la expresión de preocupación y la forma posesiva en la cual sostenía el cuerpo de su hijo menor le sobresalto.

- ¡Gil! ¡Ella no venia tras de nosotros! ¡Alguien te buscaba! ¡Virgil!

No alcanzo a siquiera rozar su rostro, y por alguna extraña razón esa necesidad se volvió poderosa al tiempo que sus piernas se movían con fiereza para deslizarse por aquel paraíso. Con la primera palabra fue suficiente para alertarse y que su cuerpo olvidara cualquier signo de cansancio, pero al momento que su andar avanzaba en el crecía aquel desazón de no sentir la suavidad del rostro de su mujer una vez mas.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los ojos dilatados de Gil no daban crédito a lo que frente a ella se presentaba. El cuerpo inerte de una ser tan querido por ella.

Lentamente comenzó su andar, desde que dejara a su madre marcharse sola del peligro, ella entendía que se ganaría una buena reprimenda, pero nunca pensó que sus infantiles ojos se vieran marcados con escenas tan fuertes como aquella. Por un instante sintió como su estomago deseaba devolver los alimentos, pero con una inhalación profunda de aire logro controlar aquel impulso e incluso comenzar su andar lento hacia la orilla del mar.

En su mano derecha se encontraba una bokken, el regalo que le proporciono su padre, un arma de apariencia inofensiva, si no fuera que un poderoso acero se encontraba bajo el forrado de madera fina, el arma recreaba el peso exacto que Yamato representaba y aun sin tener filo era capaz de ejecutar poderosos golpes, a pesar de estar en manos de una niña pequeña.

- Tía Mina… -susurro la pequeña al tiempo que sus pasos se apresuraban hacia la mujer mencionada.

Gil sintió en sus pies la humedad del agua salada, se encontraba en la orilla del mar y aun veía a unos metros mas el cuerpo inerte de su tía. No temía ayudarla, sin embargo se encontraba en el problema de no tener la suficiente fuerza para arrebatarla de aquella prisión humillante a la cual le sometieron.

- ¿Dónde esta Sparda? –la brutal voz se hizo presente nuevamente ahora de tras de la pequeña. Quien sin dudar se giro mostrando su rostro enaltecido- Una niña pequeña piensa hacerme fuerte… ¿Acaso el hijo de Sparda se volvió tan cobarde?

- No te permito hablar de esa forma de mi padre – La pequeña de cabellos negros no grito, pero su voz se endureció como si fuera un adulto, pero aquello solo amerito burlas por parte del demonio.

Gil lo observo, era mucho mas alto que su padre, una enorme masa de músculos envuelto en piel grisácea, de cabello rojizo en un estilo punk y extraños ojos totalmente blancos. Vestía ropas extrañas, de pantalones holgados que se ajustaban a su cintura y tobillos, no portaba calzado y un corto chaleco índigo le semiturbia en el área del pecho. Gruesos grilletes dorados adornaban sus muñecas. Pero lo mas importante, era que sabia de la extraña fuerza que ejercían sus ojos a cualquier ser que tuviese sangre demoniaca, pues evitaba verlos directamente.

Gil alzo su arma, ocasionando una carcajada por parte del ser, pero esta se vio acallada al primer golpe certero que proporciono la menor, al costado derecho del enorme ser. Aun cuando no logro tumbarlo, la pequeña logro que el ser dejara su irritante risotada, concentrándose en ella.

- Mocosa mal nacida –dijo con una profundidad que causo un calosfrió en la infante.

Gil tuvo que rodar por la arena mojando su pantalón estilo capri con el agua salina, su blusa estilo china de seda color verde se vio arruinada también ante el movimiento, pero se sintió aliviada al denotar que el ser no logro sujetarla. Por lo que revitalizada se levanto de un rápido movimiento para dar un certero golpe en la nariz del ser al tiempo que este se inclinaba a intentar sujetarla. Desgraciadamente el movimiento de escape de la infante no fue lo suficientemente rápido y su golpe no tan poderoso como para aturdirlo.

En cuestión de segundos Virgil Blackthorn se encontraba aprisionada por la enorme mano, que cubría casi totalmente su cráneo, la fuerza ejercida en su cabeza comenzaba a lastimarla, sus nariz era cubierta por parte de la dureza de la palma del ser; pero ella no parecía dispuesta a rendirse y dando varias estocadas laterales buscaba desenfrenadamente la forma de liberarse, aun cuando esta no parecía llegar.

- Mocosa estúpida –dijo el ser al tiempo que cambiaba a la criatura de mano, ahora sujetándola por el delgado cuello que apretaba con el hueco que se formaba entre su dedo pulgar e índice, la riso tosca del ser pronto se hizo presente al comprobar el delicado hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por la nariz infantil, además del tono azulado que tomaba la piel de la pequeña- ¿No eras mas valiente? –se mofo el ser.

Pero aun cuando se encontraba en un forcejeo, Gil en todo ese tiempo cumplía con la primera lección que su padre le dio. Y gastando todas sus fuerzas por mantener su espada entre sus manos, buscaba el momento oportuno para ejecutar la segunda lección.

- "_No debo soltar mi arma… Debo buscar calmadamente el momento y lugar preciso para un ataque, sin importar la situación, debo relajarme_" –se dijo a si misma, aun cuando el aire se hacia tan escaso que su pecho comenzaba a dolerle y sus ojos a cerrarse, era una lucha constante pelear contra su propio cuerpo que no cayera en la inconsciencia. Entonces ahí apareció, y una sonrisa fría y de burla se dibujo en los infantiles labios rosados.

- ¿De que te ríes mocosa? –pregunto asombrado el ser, lo cierto es que era una criatura extraña, aquella sonrisa le recordó la única ocasión en que observo a la distancia luchar al hijo mayor de Sparda. La destreza y certeza de sus movimientos, la intangibilidad emocional de su rostro que en ocasiones solo se veía adornado con la sonrisa triunfante del derramamiento de sangre que significaba su victoria- La misma sonrisa –susurro mas para si mismo- ¡AAAHHH!

Gil enterró la punta de su espada de madera en el ojo izquierdo de aquel ser, enceguecedlo de inmediato, ocasionando así que su prisionera le infringiera mas dolor al quedar suspendida de la bokken; los rugidos de furia del ser hicieron actuar rápido a la menor, quien colocando sus pies sobre el pecho del ser se impulso en un salto hacia atrás que le ayudo también para sacar su arma.

Cuando los pequeños pies de la niña pisaron la arena, se vio envuelta en una lluvia que comenzó a cubrirla, levanto suavemente la mano que no portaba su arma, observando las manchas ennegrecidas que la bañaban, al mirar hacia arriba se percato que la criatura tapaba su ojos con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra sacaba de su espalda una especie de hacha de gran tamaño que no dudo en dejar caer pesadamente sobre la infante, quien rodo ágilmente debajo de su contrincante, pero no se espero la furibunda reacción de este, que con una velocidad infernal se giro golpeándola con el arma como si fuera una pelota de golf, haciéndola rodar algunos metros.

El demonio camino hasta la confundida criatura, quien comenzaba a sacudir su cabeza tratando de hacer pasar el aturdimiento que la sofocaba, cuando una sombra extraña la cubrió se dio cuenta que se encontraba en problemas, y sin pensarlo dos veces frente a ella comenzaron a danzar extrañas dagas gélidas que se incrustaron todas en un mismo punto en el muslo derecho del demonio.

Pero al levantar la mirada Gil solo observo como aquel ser dejaba caer su pesada arma sobre ella, pero al prepararse para esquivarla y mover su menudo cuerpo hacia un costado se vio nuevamente aprisionada por la mano del ser.

- Maldita mocosa –injurio enfurecido. Rápidamente los pulmones de Gil comenzaban a exigir el aire necesario, pero la niña atrapada de su cuerpo, por un demonio que bajo su arma para tener el placer de exprimirla con sus dos manos, sentía como lentamente sus huesos comenzaban a ceder ante la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos- No mirare tus ojos bruja, no esperes que lo haga –dijo el ente al tiempo que sonreía triunfal al ver el rostro de dolor de la pequeña, y como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Pero repentinamente Gil cayo a la arena, respirando agitadamente solo observo por el hueco que se hacia entre las piernas del ser de extraña piel como su madre abrazaba al pequeño Dante, al tiempo que con su otra mano cubría su boca y en cuestión de segundos bajaba su rostro a mirar la arena. Con pesadez observo hacia arriba y una lluvia de sangre oscura le baño el cuerpo, al momento en que se deslizaba la carne del demonio. Un solo movimiento, un corte limpio de un solo tajo, desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo.

- Sparda –susurro el ser antes de morir completamente, cayendo a un costado del cuerpo de Gil, esta reconoció entre su confusión la figura de su padre, limpiando la espada que simbolizaba su casta, sus fríos ojos observaban con repulsión al ser que destrozo.

Gil comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, pero no deseaba que su padre la viera débil, no deseaba que la viera humana, y entonces en su mente se marco una meta con un fuego tan intenso como el que existe bajo la tierra.

- "_Me convertiré en demonio_" –se juro a si misma la menor.

- Gil… -la voz ronca de su padre la hizo levantar el rostro, pero al instante observo como el tendía su bokken hacia ella- Lo hiciste bien.

Gil sonrió internamente ante aquellas palabras, que significaban todo para ella, observo al ser que la ataco y casi acaba con su vida, en sus ojos se reflejo la repulsión y a la distancia Ángela bajo la mirada acongojada de ver aquella reacción.

- ¿Gil? –dijo la madre corriendo hasta la pequeña- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –cuestiono colocándose de cuclillas frente a la menor, quien la observo confundida- ¡Dime! ¿Por qué arriesgarte así? –Pero Gil no dijo palabra alguna, bajo su rostro avergonzando, que se cubrió suavemente por una cortina oscura de su ya sucio cabello. Levantando la mano temblorosamente señalo.

Ángela observo aquello que incluso su amado semidemonio observaba con detenimiento, la palidez en su rostro se intensifico, y bajando a Dante colocándolo a un costado, ella apresurada camino algunos pasos, para caer de rodillas y regresar el estomago sin poder evitarlo. Con las rodillas sobre la arena, y sus brazos también de apoyo, el rostro de Ángela evitaba aquella visión, su cabello cubría los costados para que ella no voltease ante la horrenda imagen que se presentaba, una imagen que pudo ser sacada de un viejo libro de historia, en los tiempos oscuros de la humanidad.

- Inquisición –susurro Virgil al observar aquel mensaje perpetuado en el cuerpo de aquella demonio que fue importante para el y para una guerra- ¡Ángela márchate ahora!

La mujer mencionada levanto el rostro, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, el temblor de su cuerpo y las continuas ganas de seguir regresando el estomago, Virgil la observo de perfil, por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y ella asintió levemente. Levantándose con lo que restaba de su fuerza, temblando se dirigió a tomar el cuerpo desentendido de Dante, quien jugueteaba libremente con la arena alrededor.

Los ojos jade de la mayor se encontraron con los de su hija, no existieron palabras solo un leve asentimiento de sus cabezas y la menos de las Blackthorn mantuvo su posición a unos cuantos pasos de los que se encontrara su figura paterna. Ángela comenzó su andar sin mirar atrás, sintiendo el corazón golpearle con violencia ante la perdida de una amiga y la forma tan cruel en que su vida era terminada.

Virgil camino unos cuantos pasos mas, terminando con la distancia de aquella enorme estaca que mantenía prisionera a Gomory. Sabia que se encontraba vivía, pero no habría salvación para ella, sin embargo le daría la muerte digna que cualquier guerrera, que cualquier demonio, que cualquier reina mereciera.

- Eres tu Virgil –susurro con suavidad la mujer- tardaste demasiado.

- Voy a sacarte de ahí –ella asintió suavemente, mas dolor no podría sentir su cuerpo. Aquella enorme estaca fue incrustada desde su centro, y ya se encontraba presionando contra su caja de su tórax después de reventar sus intestinos, adema inhibía sus poderes demoniacos, estaba perdida, esas heridas no las sanaría.

El grito de dolor dado por Gomory fue escuchado hasta el lugar donde la Blackthorn mayor se encontraba, la enorme estaca incrustada era bañando con el interior de la demonio, a la cual Virgil recostó sobre la arena, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con su abrigo miro con repulsión aquella tortura tan enfermiza.

- No sobreviviré, esto es obra de un demonio, no es humano –decía calmadamente Gomory- Usaron un sangre sucia… un vampiro, bebió de mi sangre para extraer mis recuerdos… Detenlos ahora… te quieren destruir a ti por traicionarlos.

Virgil asintió suavemente, se encontraba agotado pero aun existían algunos asuntos pendientes que terminar. Abrió los ojos mirando a la mujer que fuera como una compañera de vida, en las batallas y en el aprendizaje de ser demonio. Su hija acariciaba sus cabellos con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, incluso a su corta edad era capas de entender la gravedad de aquella herida, el peso que se deslizaba por la estaca, sin duda el empalamiento una de las peores torturas humanas. El guerrero de cabellos platinados desenfundo a Yamato, dando un paso para acercarse aun mas a la mujer convaleciente alzo su espada para darle un fin digno a una compañera de batalla.

- Gil… Que lo haga Gil –dijo en voz baja la demonio- quiero estar… siempre con ella.

La pequeña levanto su mirada, sus ojos verdes reflejaban solo la tristeza de entender por primera vez de cerca que era la muerte y la crueldad, pero en sus ojos era posible leer la fuerza y determinación de no ser débil. Gil asintió levemente antes de ponerse de pie, caminando hasta su padre tomo la espada. Su peso ya no le era incomodo como al principio, aun cuando eso no significaba que fuera capas de manejarla con una mano, al contrario ella era consiente mas que nunca de sus limitaciones.

Alzo la espada, sujetándola por el mango entre sus pequeñas manos, sus brazos se posicionaron para dar una sola estocada. El rostro de Gomory aun eran bello, pese a encontrarse demacrado y lacerado, la sonrisa de sus labios fue honesta aliviando el corazón de la infante. Pero los Virgil no se percataron que otra figura regresaba, observando a la distancia lo que sucedía.

- Te quiero tía Gomory –dijo la pequeña.

- Y yo a ti Gil –contesto la mayor, cerrando los ojos regalando su ultima sonrisa.

- ¡GIL NO! –se escucho el retumbar de la voz de Ángela, pero eso fue incapaz de detener el movimiento, la pequeña deslizo sus brazos hacia una certera incrustación en el cráneo de la sucubu.

Ángela corría incrédula ante lo que sucedía, enfadada con su pareja por permitir que una niña pequeña cometiera tan vil acto, no se percato cuando bajo a su hijo menor de sus brazos, solo sentía sus piernas deslizarse, entre sus dedos de los pies la arena y el viento contra su rostro. Estaba por alcanzar a su hija cuando dos brazos la aprisionaron de la cintura alejándola lo suficiente de la pequeña; la mayor se removía con todas sus fuerzas peleando contra aquella voluntad que la retenía, sin embargo era imposible y cada vez veía mas lejana a la menor.

El cuerpo de Gomory se convirtió en un destello de luz verde, en una implosión el cuerpo comenzó a consumirse rápidamente. Gil saco el arma del cuerpo de aquella demonio a quien con cariño llamaba tía. Derramo traicioneras lagrimas por ella, al tiempo que observaba como su cuerpo se desvanecía. Pero cuando creía que desaparecería, una extraña luz verde se formo frente a ella, sintiendo una reconfortante sensación de calidez Gil estiro su mano hacia aquella luz, sobre su mano cayo una piedra de color verde, una esmeralda.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE HICIERA ALGO ASÍ? – Histérica Ángela golpeaba en el pecho de su pareja, enloquecida ante la idea de que su hija se encontrara condenada ya a la oscuridad.

- Basta Ángela –Virgil sujetándola de los brazos dio una pequeña sacudida del femenino cuerpo, el cual surtió efecto haciéndola callar- Le dio una muerte digna a Gomory, ella misma lo pidió, necesitaba darle algo a Gil.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo dejaste que Gil lo hiciera? –cuestionaba llorando la mayor.

- La joya… el cuerpo y el poder de Gomory se canalizo en una pieza que Gil podrá utilizar a voluntad, ve por Dante, están en peligro y debemos irnos ahora.

Lentamente la soltó, y Ángela sintió el desasosiego de vivir como pareja de un demonio, ella necesitaba un abrazo, una explicación, necesitaba calmarse, pero también sabia que lo necesitaba a el, por lo que se dirigió hacia su hijo menor, pero no sin antes observar furtivamente a los dos Virgil, la pequeña de cabellos negros asentía a lo que el mayor decía, en aquella pose solmene que ambos tenían llena de orgullo, después de eso deicidio marcharse en silencio, a sufrir su dolor, su confusión, su angustia.

- Gil –Virgil observaba el mar, como el tono anaranjado del cielo comenzaba a mezclarse con el mar- esa joya es lo que te acercara mas a ser un demonio –la pequeña se intereso por aquella información- cuando un demonio asesina a otro demonio tienes la opción de absorber su energía y adquirir nuevas habilidades, por tu condición humana para ti es imposible. Gomory buscaba una forma de darte la posibilidad de transformarte lentamente en demonio. Esa joya debes tragarla, y cuando asesines a un demonio absorberá su energía y se canalizara a tu propio cuerpo.

- Tía Gomory –susurro la pequeña.

- Ahora tenemos una guerra tras nosotros, debes recuperarte, no hiciste nada malo, le diste a Gomory el fin de un guerrero digno, de una reina como era ella por lo que no debes sentirte culpable. La muerte es natural para los seres, no importa si son demonios o humanos todos mueren, algunos mas lentos que otros.

- Si padre –susurro la menor.

- Ve con tu madre, debo revisar alrededor –Gil asintió, y sujeto mas fuerte la joya sobre su mano.

- No te defraudare padre, ni a tía Gomory –dijo la pequeña cuando se alejaba.

- Lo se –respondió una vez solo el mayor.

**Continuara…**

_**Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo mi fic, se que me encuentro algo lenta, pero hago lo posible, esta es la etapa mas difícil de la historia, la que desde el primer capitulo imagine trato de que sea perfecta jajaja, lo siento, espero que les guste. Gracias a las personas que dejan review, a los que leen y no dejan comentario gracias, n.n y a los que no leen pues se lo pierden jajaja.**_

**Nekom0mo. **_Espero que el capitulo no te decepcionara, y también me encanta Virgil. Para mi es un placer que dejes comentario lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestarlo con todo el placer de mi corazón. _

**Yvori Gevura. **_Ahhh unos meses, cosita de nada (se sonroja y voltea la mirada) me alegra que siga gustándote, sobre los significados amm ahorita no profundizare en ellos, tal vez mas adelante, de momento la historia debe seguir un curso jejeje… ya no digo mas, soy buena dando sopilers. Espero que te guste y ya tendremos tiempo de conocer un poco mas de Gil y Virgil, solo un poquito mas n.n espero te gustara el capitulo y nos leeremos pronto. (Espero en 15 días)_

**Aztecaguerrera. **_Me alegro que te gustara, espero te guste este también, saludos y cuídate mucho a mi también me encantan tus fics. _

**KarollSKILUX.**_ Holas, cuanto tiempo la verdad, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te emocionaras, bueno la depre paso y de hecho me pongo a escribir miles de historias como loca aun cuando pocas tienen continuidad, por eso estoy publicando tan poco, pero si vieras mi pc esta llena de pequeños fragmentos jejeje. Dante ammm bueno ya no quiero dar Spoilers así que tendrás que leer. Espero que te gustara jajaja, cuídate mucho y nos leeremos pronto. _

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son el alimento de mi musa, así que son sus bellas palabras las que me ayudan a seguir adelante la historia. Gracias y me esforzare para leerlos en quince días. **


	34. Capitulo 34, Taciturna devoción

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Debido a mi limitado tiempo y que comencé con "The Blood of Sephiroth-Demonheart" continuación de The Blood of Sephiroth, pero ahora sale Virgil, e decido dar fin a esta historia, espero que no les incomode, y realmente lo lamento, espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo, saludos.**_

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 34: "Taciturna devoción"**_

El viento soplaba fuerte en aquella paradisiaca isla, en esa misteriosa tierra donde los grandes secretos de su padre eran guardados celosamente. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse mas oscuro, la tonalidad naranja reinaba en la lejanía dando el aviso de la próxima llegada de la oscuridad, el mar se volvía mas tempestuoso arremetiendo contra la playa con un oleaje que se incrementaba a cada embestida, sobre las rocas altas y cercanas el violento ataque era mas visible, mas hermoso.

Sin embargo aun existía en el aire esa inquietante escancia de un presagio maldito, la expectativa de que pronto sucedería algo que marcaria la desgracia. El aire se intoxicaba ante la austeridad de la expectativa, por lo que Virgil Sparda observaba cuidadosamente alrededor, en su mente los viejos recuerdos se apoderaban de sus pensamientos en una incesante comparación, nuevamente comenzaba un cambio violento, justo como cuando su vida se vino abajo con un padre desaparecido y después una madre muerta. Pero el no seria débil, el no pondría jamás en riesgo a su familia, lo único propio que tenia, así fuera que lo tuviera que llevar al mismo infierno con el.

Pero entonces entre el incesante movimiento del mar, una imagen se formo con la estela de gotas que saltaban por el violento movimiento. Una figura sagaz, un viejo recuerdo que cobraba vida. Los orbes azules se abrieron ante la sorpresa de que su mente recreara esas imágenes como una visión clarividente, con el sonido del mar le era posible incluso rememorar el sonido de aquella risa que lo enloquecía, y en los fuertes destellos solares que aun se encontraban presentes se deslumbraba la figura de aquella dama.

La evocación de un viejo recuerdo, de un momento intimo que marco la vida del guerrero. Una joven corriendo por la playa, jugueteando con las olas de mar, dando pequeños saltos tratando de evitar una ola que sin importar cuanto intentara siempre le mojaba sus extremidades. Una risa que inundaba el valle, un olor que opacaba las mas dulces flores, el viento mecía sus cabellos lacios oscuros como la noche, cubriendo o descubriendo su sonrisa. Su cuerpo ágil aun cuando su vientre abultado reflejaba el inminente futuro de la próxima vida que llegaría. Y entonces aquella imagen marcada en la memoria del albino como una fotografía, grabada en su cabeza.

En el Sparda existían secretos, innumerables secretos de todo lo que vivió e incluso se sorprendió que su propia mente guardaba secretos para si mismo, recuerdos que le regalaba el subconsciente en el momento indicado. Pero siempre que se tratara de Ángela Blackthorn existía un secreto profundo, una lluvia de ideas e incluso sentimientos que debían mantenerse sellados, pues darles el nombre indicado podría desarmarlo eternamente. Una fugaz sonrisa, un momento en que su alma se libero de aquella tensión que existía dentro de la batalla, expuesto en la guerra. La evocación de un recuerdo que le daba fuerza, pero igualmente lo llenaba de terror, pero bueno o malo nada demostraría, aun cuando las acciones hablaban por si mismas.

El viento fue su aliado indicándole que aquello por lo que había esperado comenzaba a mostrarse, una brisa dio la ubicación exacta de aquel enemigo que aun se ocultaba en sus tierras, y una sonrisa endemoniada se formo en su labios antes de girar su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al mar comenzando su andar firme y seguro.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ángela observaba a su hija, tenia varios minutos sentada frente al piano, tocando de forma incesante aquella melodía que molestaba al Sparda, pero que la pequeña se alegaba no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza. Pero mas allá de aquella melodía, la Blackthorn mayor era capas de leer las emociones de su hija, su aura alterada, su energía dislocada incesante. Sujeto al pequeño Dante en su regazo, deseando que la pesadilla terminara, renuente a aceptar la nueva situación cuando hacia pocos días su vida era tranquila, armoniosa, alegre.

- Gil, no fue tu culpa –dijo la mujer suavemente. Pero varios minutos pasaron antes de escuchar el susurro de una respuesta.

- Lo se madre, hice lo que debía –contesto la niña sin dejar de tocar la melodía- es la mirada de tus ojos lo que provoca en mi la vergüenza.

Aquellas palabras asustaron a la mujer quien de inmediato se levanto, dejando al pequeño sobre la alfombrilla que tanto le gustaba, camino hacia su hija sujetándola de los hombros con un poco de fuerza para arrancar sus dedos de las teclas del preciado instrumento.

Los ojos jade se enfrentaron, la mirada infantil que simulaba ser adulta, la mirada adulta acongojada. La pequeña bajo su mirada en muestra de su vergüenza, lo que ocasiono en la mujer sentirse miserable, al sentir que era ella quien ocasionaba en su hija aquel malestar. Acaricio suavemente el cabello de su pequeña, se hizo un espacio sobre el asiento frente al piano y abrazo con gentileza a la infante.

- No hija, no te sientas de esta forma… tu madre se equivoca en tantas cosas –Ángela acaricio el cabello de su pequeña quien hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de su progenitora- Yo soy quien se aferro al legado que tu no aceptas. No puedo hacerte vivir como una bibliotecaria cuando es obvio que naciste siendo una guerrera.

Ángela al fin expresaba aquella angustia, siempre deseosa que su hija aprendiera sus conocimientos para ser mejor que ella misma, que la pequeña aceptara su legado como una Blackthorn, cuando era obvio que la energía que la infante emanaba era idéntica a la del Sparda, airosa, orgullosa y poderosa. Por primera vez Ángela observo en su hija que no era a Virgil a quien trataba de enorgullecer, debido a que por una extraña razón en su hija la sangre violenta, la fuerza y la habilidad se abrían paso cada día que respiraba. Era a la mayor de las Blackthorn por la que Gil se esforzaba el doble o el triple a lo que cualquier adulto lograría. A su propia madre era a quien intentaba agradar adquiriendo conocimientos que no le apasionaban. Cuan equivocada y ciega se encontró la mujer de ojos jade, tanto que la llevo a derramar sus lagrimas sobre la oscura cabeza infantil, quien al saberla llorar se tenso mucho mas.

- Perdóname –dijo la mujer- creí que por ser una Blackthorn serias como yo, como fue tu abuela, como fue mi abuela –un abrazo mas fuerte y ahora correspondido por la infante- perdóname Gil, nunca acepte lo que veía, yo entenderé hija cual es tu camino, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad hablaremos de esto.

- Mamá –dijo la infante sollozando en el seno materno, quien la recibió gustosa, amorosa y ahora mas consiente de quien era su hija.

- "_Todo mejorara Gil, ya no te pediré seas algo que en ti no nació… toda especie tiene sus singularidades, ¿no es así Virgil?_" –inconscientemente Ángela sujeto con mas fuerza a su hija- "_Siempre lo supiste verdad… tu siempre supiste… que ciega fui_"

Ángela acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de la pequeña, lacios y suaves como los de ella, una cortina negra que se extendía por su espalda. Sonrió al sentirla mas tranquila, beso la infantil cabeza nuevamente y después busco con su mirada a su hijo menor, quien jugueteaba sobre la alfombra. Pero un extraño destello sobre la ventana le hizo tensarse, sujeto con un poco mas de la fuerza necesaria a su hija quien respingo en un suave quejido.

- Gil, toma a Dante y ve a la gruta –susurro la madre.

- ¿Mamá? –la pequeña giro la vista encontrando aquello que seguramente perturbo a su madre- Yo te protegeré –indico la pequeña alejándose de la mayor, pero esta la sujeto de los brazos haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

- ¡No! esta vez tu protegerás a Dante y esperaremos a tu padre; los tres juntos –la niña estaba por replicar- yo confió en tu padre y tu debes hacer lo mismo, ahora solo seriamos un estorbo en su batalla –la pequeña bajo la mirada- el te esta entrenando y eres muy fuerte pero le serás de mas ayuda si sabe que estas protegiéndonos que arriesgando tu vida sola. Discretamente toma a Dante entre tus brazos, vamos a hacer esto despacio.

- Si mamá –dijo la pequeña asintiendo.

- Aparenta normalidad Gil, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tienen vigilándonos.

Gil se arrodillo para gatear hasta donde su hermano se encontraba, entonces aquellos orbes zafiro se enfrentaron a los jade, y la reacción no se hizo esperar. El menor de los Sparda sonrió alegremente ante la mirada de la que ya reconocía como parte de su familia; tal vez no concretamente como hermana, pero sabia perfectamente que era una de las personas constantes en su vida y le gustaba verla. Gil sonrió con pena, su hermano para nada sabría que sucedía en esos momentos, por lo que le regreso la sonrisa como cada día, así tal vez nunca sospecharía que sus vidas se encontraban en peligro.

Ángela observo fugazmente a sus hijos, Gil y Dante se adoraban, cuando se encontraban juntos el menor mostraba una devoción hacia la morena pues siempre trataba de seguirla a donde ella se dirigía, aun cuando las peleas fraternales era algo tan natural como el viento, pues el menor constantemente logra encontrar algo de su hermana y metérselo a la boca a veces casi arruinándolo. Pero el amor existía, y ella sabia que Virgil inculcaba a su hija que debía proteger a su hermano, varias lo escucho dando aquella indicación. Era seguro que el Sparda sabia mas de sus hijos que la propia Ángela, era como si pudiera por medio de su energía intuir sus aptitudes.

Un sonido la saco de la cavilación, era como si una bestia arañara las paredes externas de su hogar. Ambas morenas levantaron la vista, pero solo la mayor se puso de pie, caminando hasta sus hijos interponiéndose entre la puerta y los infantes.

- Toma a Dante, vamos a dirigirnos al estudio –dijo la mujer calmadamente. La pequeña hizo lo que se le indico, incomoda de encontrarse detrás de su madre.

- Mamá entra tu primero con Dante –dijo la infante al llegar hasta la puerta del estudio- yo puedo…

- No es sobre tus habilidades Gil –la mujer le interrumpió, al tiempo que se aliviaba de escuchar la puerta abrirse- es por tus habilidades, entiende que ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, tu tienes una velocidad mejor que la mía y se pondrán a salvo… por una vez Gil, déjame intentar protegerte.

- Papá pronto vendrá por nosotros –dijo la menor- ¡MAMÁ!

- Vete –susurro Ángela con una sonrisa, observando a sus dos hijos. Gil tembló ante la expectativa, ante la decisión que debía tomar; sujetando con fuerza a su hermano menor, cerros sus ojos y dio la espalda a su madre desapareciendo por aquel pasadizo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

- Se que estas ahí –dijo el hombre secamente, consiente desde el primer momento de aquella presencia que comenzó a seguirle desde su llegada a la isla.

- El príncipe no perdió su encanto –dijo una áspera voz, una figura salió de entre el follaje cercano- Se ha vuelto mas fuerte señor.

- Tus adulaciones no salvaran tu vida –dijo el hombre al tiempo que una mueca de repulsión se formaba en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. El albino aun observaba la arena, aquellos símbolos aparecidos en la arena no eran buena señal y sobre su rival no necesitaba observarlo para saber que clase de ser se encontraba a su espalda, un sangre sucia, uno ser mas bajo a lo que un semidemonio como pudiera ser el. Lo mas cercano que un humano normal y débil podría llegar para ser demonio. Una abominación que necesita de la sangre para sobrevivir.

- El mensaje príncipe es… vuelve ahora y ellos vivirán –la voz comenzó a escucharse mas cerca, y al guerrero dueño de Yamato no le agrado la cercanía, el golpe que significaba el aroma del vampiro lo repugnaba, la sangre se encontraba atestada en su ser.

- Te pediría que entregaras mi respuesta pero no necesito un mensajero –un solo movimiento tan veloz que incluso el propio vampiro jamás lo espero. La forma en la cual Yamato fue desenfundada y de una estocada hacia la espalda del demonio pasando bajo su brazo, atravesó el vientre de aquel ser, acto seguido una elevación del arma y un giro del albino creo un recorrido tan brutal hasta salir por el cráneo del bebedor de sangre, destrozando al paso su corazón- Se que hay otro demonio siguiéndome –susurro al tiempo que su espada se liberaba del peso incrustado, el demonio se desvanecía suavemente como papel que se quema y sus cenizas comienzan a esparcirse.

Virgil observo como los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre las cenizas volátiles de aquel intento de demonio. Era conocido que aquellos seres eran sensibles a los rayos del sol, pero su presencia en el exterior aun cuando el astro rey se encontraba en el cielo aun solo significaba que aquel repugnante no solo bebió sangre humana hasta hartarse, también se alimentaba de demonios, se alimento de Gomory.

- "_Fue así como me encontraron_" –pensó el mitad demonio al tiempo que observaba las cenizas desaparecer finalmente- pero entonces el símbolo en sus pies brillo con intensidad, una luz con una energía oscura y antes de prestar atención a los seres que comenzaron a rodearle una idea resonó en su cabeza perturbándolo a un punto tan extremo que su inexpresivo rostro por primera vez demostró angustia y sorpresa al darse cuenta de la situación- _"¡Los saben todo!_"

Decidió ir hacia la casa, el otro ser escondía muy bien su presencia y era preferible estar con Ángela para protegerla. Al menos así pensaba el albino cuando dirigió sus pasos a su hogar, al tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar estocadas certeras cobre enemigos que parecía no terminarían nunca. Bestias humanoides de color grisáceo, con un extraño liquido viscoso marrón escurriendo aun sobre su cuerpo desnudos, con sus ojos huecos guiándose solo por el olfato, armados con lanzas afiladas, intentando detenerlo. Reconocía aquellos seres, no como demonios, siquiera como los de mas baja estirpe dentro del infierno, aquellos entes era mas que viles experimentos de una existencia enfermo, de un ser que bajo aquel intento daba su firma personal a ese ataque, a la traición.

Escucho el grito de Gil, un escalofrió recorrió su Columba vertebral manteniéndose en su nuca, causándole una ansiedad, provocando que sus golpes se volvieran apresurados mas no por ello menos certeros. Como si todo estuviese coordinado, al sentir mas grande su necesidad de llegar junto a la mujer con la que compartía su vida, los intentos demoniacos que obstruían su paso redoblaban esfuerzos para asegurar su estadía alejado de la humana de oscuros cabellos.

Al tiempo que esquivaba algunos ataques

Pero al dar el primer paso una extraña sensación de malestar lo invadió, un fugaz vértigo que le alerto los sentidos. Elevo su vista solo para ser consiente del peligro y ser capaz de esquivar el ataque que se avecinaba en su contra. Alzo su fiel arma dispuesto a desmembrar a cada ser que frente a el se posaba, pero ahora las espadas de energía se formaban a su alrededor, incrustándose certeramente en cada ente, pero la desesperación comenzaba a inundarle, al tiempo que veía su distancia que lo alejaba de aquella mujer, no disminuir a cada paso que daba.

- "_Esa era la razón por la cual no detectaba su presencia… estaba tras de ellas_" –pensó el albino, quien fastidiado comenzó a usar su velocidad para destrozar a su enemigo abriéndose paso. Sin embargo un certero golpe en su pecho, una estocada que en cualquier humano pudiera ser mortal, le hizo observar al ser frente a el.

Diferente a los otros, ojos carmesí, piel purpura y una devastadora forma entre humana y monstruosa, vestido apenas con una especie de pantalones mal cocidos, sucios de fétido olor. El arma era una especie de oz, sin embargo aquello no altero en lo mas mínimo al hombre de cabellos blancos, era mas la sorpresa del ataque lo que provoco que se ensimismara evocando un viejo recuerdo.

**La noche ya se encontraba profunda, silenciosa como podría ser solo a esas horas de la avanzada madrugada, pero dos amantes no se encontraban sumidos en sueño que conllevaría aquellas horas de oscuridad. **

**- Virgil –dijo suavemente Ángela, quien se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del hombre de cabello platinado, acariciando delicadamente la piel suave del demonio- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir atracción por mi?**

**El silencio sepulcral era normal entre ellos, el guerrero pocas veces hablaba mas haya de algunos monosílabos, pero aquello no le interesaba a la dama de oscuros cabellos. Sentir su energía tranquila, verlo en aquel estado de total relajación, sin importarle nada, era lo que hacia feliz a la mujer. **

**Virgil observaba el techo de la habitación como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, sin embargo las palabras de su compañera no eran desapercibidas. Elevo su mano para acariciar su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad entre sus ásperos dedos. **

**- El día que te vi en la playa… desnuda –contesto con una sorna sonrisa. Ella enrojeció con violencia.**

**- No sabia que me viste –dijo apenada, bajando aun mas su voz- de ser así, no lo habría seguido haciendo –repuso ella e instintivamente cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana que se encontraba cercana a sus cuerpos. **

**- Por eso nunca te lo mencione –contesto el hombre como si fuera lo más lógico.**

**Virgil comenzó a removerse, haciendo que Ángela bajara de su cuerpo, envuelta entre sus brazos la aprisiono entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Bajo suavemente hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo con candidez, presionado su pelvis contra la de ella, demostrándole su epistación. **

**- ¿De nuevo? –susurro ella, entre un gemido provocado por los besos recibidos en su cuerpo. Pero su respuesta solo fue aquella involuntaria aceptación del cuerpo intruso, y en silencio las manos del mitad demonio se entrelazaron a las de la humana, comenzando la danza. Respondiendo en silencio la pregunta hecha por la dama.**

El ser que lo hirió, cayo partido en dos, junto a otros tanto seres que arremetieron en su contra. Su pasó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin se veía moderadamente liberado, lo suficiente para acercarse a la casa que se convirtió en su hogar. Las espadas de hielo se incrustaban severamente contra sus enemigos limpiando los faltantes de aquellos enemigos, pero entonces el llegar hasta la puerta principal ya no fue un problema, solo unos pasos fueron lo que le llevaron hasta ahí.

El ultimo enemigo caía al tiempo que el abría aquel acceso que le llevaría hacia la compañera por la cual tanto se preocupaba. Pero la angustia se mantenía en su ser, como una ola que comenzaba a aumentar y arremetía contra el, arrastrándolo a su antojo y necesidad.

La oscuridad se hizo presente, la noche abatió en el transcurso de su batalla, pero la luna brillaba en lo alto, esplendorosa y amarillenta, vieja y triste como aquella energía que sintió dentro de lo que podría llamar hogar. La luz del astro se filtraba por aquella puerta que no se preocupo en cerrar, y por las ventanas siempre abiertas, esto debido a que Ángela disfrutaba de la luz, del viento y de cada detalle grande o pequeño de la vida.

Los pasos sobre la duela de madera retumbaban en la casa aparentemente vacía, encamino su sendero hacia el estudio, hacia el pasadizo que esperaba encontrar descuidadamente abierto. Una sola vez se dio cuenta de lo desolador que era ese lugar sin las sonrisas de las Blackthorn, una vez basto para entender que su vida jamás seria la misma y luchar contra de ellos, finalmente solo seria una perdida de energía. Su andar continuo hacia su objetivo, parecía que fuera interminable.

- …Ángela… -susurro el guerrero.

El sonido de Yamato al caer hizo un bullicioso eco, el cuerpo del Sparda solo dejo una estela en el lugar donde un momento se encontró. Como la poderosa arma, el dueño cayó pesadamente, sujetando entre sus brazos el lacio cuerpo de su compañera, pegándolo a si mismo para sentir su calor extinguirse lentamente. Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos, de forma tan brutal que si su vida no estuviese ya extinta, aquel abrazo habría provocado su deceso.

Una bruma azulada comenzó a hacerse presente, al tiempo que centellas se resplandecían rodeando el cuerpo del albino. El sonido eléctrico comen retumbo en la estancia de estudio. La ira se incrementaba, inyectándose un carmín profundo en los ojos del guerrero, sintiendo aun entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de aquella mujer, extrañando su aliento.

Un grito tan desagarrado y potente que se disponía a romper las barreras del sonido, un poder incandescente que aumentaba al tiempo que el dolor se apoderaba del alma atormentada que buscaba la redención de su dolor en los brazos de la mujer a la cual le fue arrebatada la vida, aun cuando parecía solo sumida en un placido sueño. Una solitaria lagrima carmín mancho el rostro de la mujer de oscura cabellera, la figura que la sostenía ahora, era diferente a la del hombre con quien compartía las sonrisas, pero al mismo tiempo era el mismo ser. Un ser transformado en su forma mas primitiva, en la forma de su fuero interno a lo que el realmente era.

Los minutos pasaban rápidos, el cuerpo de la mujer se tornaba cada vez mas frio, pero el demonio era incapaz de soltarlo, estrujándolo contra si mismo, llenando su mente y su alma de un poderoso rencor, de una ira incandescente, jurándose a si mismo que los autores de aquel reprobable hecho sufrirían por la acción cometida contra los suyos.

Alejo suavemente el cuerpo, sin soltarla aun observo como la muerte se cernía en ella como solo un sueño alegre, una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, y algo en el demonio le gritaba que aquella sonrisa solo era para el. En su interior sabia que su ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido a el, lo sabia por que eso pasaba en si mismo, cada instante que su cabeza se encontraba libre para pensar, era un pensamiento dirigido a ella, antes de dormir, al despertar, al soñar, solo existía ella como eje principal de su vida.

Una suave caricia al rostro delicado, sintiendo sobre su demoniaca piel la suavidad de aquel cuerpo, reconociendo el tacto en su segunda piel, sintiendo el vivido recuerdo de su calor, de su agitación, de su continua entrega, no solo física, espiritual, emocional. La mujer que le dio todo de forma tan arremetedora, que lo hacia capas de destruirla, y pese al poder ejercido sobre ella, en el solo aumentaba la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Lentamente regreso a su forma original, sintiendo la frialdad de la muerte aun abrazado al cuerpo de aquella dama. No estaba seguro del tiempo transcurrido, pero en ese instante no le importaba. Bajo la luna, aun observaba el cuerpo dormido, ninguna marca de violencia, no le arrebataron la vida de alguna forma lastimera, de una forma enfermiza eso provocaba en el un poco menos de tensión.

- Te mentí –se atrevió finalmente a confesar, rememorando como al volver a vivir la joven después de que le mostraste tu legado y su unión a Sparda, el la observaba juguetear en el mar, la observaba sonreír, la encontraba cada día eras mas bella y al tiempo se perturbaba al sentirse un pervertido por desear a una mujer encita- Siempre Ángela –contesto finalmente aquella pregunta hecha hacia tanto tiempo, que a pesar de ser expresada con otras palabras, el sabia lo que significaba.

**- Virgil –dijo suavemente Ángela, quien se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del hombre de cabello platinado, acariciando delicadamente la piel suave del demonio- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir atracción por mi?**

"_**¿Me amas?"**_

- Para la eternidad.

_**Fin**_

_**¡Naaa! Es broma, la verdad ya estoy bastante inspirada, como sea nos vemos en quince días máximo para el siguiente capitulo, dejen review, y gracias por sus comentarios.**_

**Yvori Gevura: **_Espero el capitulo te guste, esperaba darle mas énfasis, pero resulto que se fue al próximo capitulo. Gracias siempre por tus animos._

**aztecaguerrera: **_espero que te guste este capitulo, sigue con tus fics._

**NekomOmo: **_si, originalmente planeaba emparejarla con Dante pero asi quedo, ni modo._

**Carrieclamp: **_espero que te encuentres bien, saludos y que te guste la historia. _


	35. Capitulo 35, En la oscuridad

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_Dedicado a Yvori Gevura quien deja el primer review n.n_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_Pues ¡amm!, tiene un poco de lime, jeje. Por otro lado advierto que si no me dejan review no vuelvo a actualizar con tan poco tiempo de diferencia. _

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 35: "En la oscuridad"**_

La luna continuaba su curso, una caminante silenciosa por el cielo nocturno, su luz ya no se filtraba por aquel hogar donde la desgracia se había cernido, ahora su esplendorosa figura cursaba lo mas alto del cielo nocturno, distanciándose de aquellos amantes separados.

Como un autómata Virgil aun mantenía el cuerpo de Ángela entre sus brazos, acariciaba su rostro con aquella delicadeza que siempre procuraba usar con ella. Se negaba a distanciarse de aquella urna ya vacía que era el cuerpo del único ser con aquella entereza para llamar "su" mujer; pero lentamente la conciencia comenzaba a reinar en su mente, recordándole que no solo existían ella y el.

Una suave caricia sobre el vientre de la dama, recordándole aquellos frutos que maduraron en sus entrañas; aun cuando sintiera el vacio que lo consumía se encontraba consiente de que no estaba solo, y aquella perdida no significaba que sus responsabilidades se desvanecieran, al contrario, ahora aumentaban.

Cerro los ojos concentrando su mente, dejando oculta aquella desazón que le significaba la perdida de la mujer, ahora concentrando su mente en las futuras batallas, y la primera era convencer a su hija de que, aquel suceso no era culpa de ella. Comenzó a levantarse bajo el pensamiento de reunirse con sus descendientes, aun entre sus extremidades atajaba a la dama. Camino con ella en brazos, tomo su fiel espada y prosiguió hasta salir de su hogar. Sintió la brisa salina golpear su piel humedeciendo mínimamente su cabello, con esto su mente comenzó a despertar del letargo conducido por la separación. Pronto su mente se llenaba de ideas, de acciones y decisiones que debiera tomar.

Observo una vez mas a la mujer en la oscuridad, sus largos cabellos se mecían con el viento, su rostro sereno le hacia parecer dormida. Entonces recordó la humanidad en ella, pronto comenzaría a descomponerse y no seria una visión en nada agradable. Apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo, como si aquel gesto detuviera el proceder natural en aquellas circunstancias; se negaba a estar lejos de ella, pero necesitaba darle descanso a su cuerpo.

Comenzó un lento andar hacia la gruta, debía reencontrarse con su estirpe antes que algo malo les sucediera; lo cierto es que necesitaba tenerlos cerca para no sentir que las garras de la desesperación lo llevaran bajo tierra a los peores rincones del infierno. Miro hacia el cielo, aquella luna adornada de estrellas, con nubes pasajeras cubriéndola de tanto en tanto, sus caminos eran contrarios, pero un poco de aquella luz blanquecina aun se filtraba por el tupido follaje. Repentinamente dejo su andar, observando como un rayo de luz iluminaba el rostro de la dama.

**Alimentar a Dante no era tarea fácil, el pequeño siempre comenzaba a exigir a su madre en las altas horas de la madrugada, gritando a todo pulmón de forma indiscriminada sin importarle el sueño de los demás. Ángela los primeros minutos se despertaba adormilada, caminando hacia el moisés para tomar a su hijo en brazos y rápidamente volver a la cama juntos. **

**El mitad demonio le acompañaba con la mirada, tomando asiento en su cama, observando como ella al regresar descubría su seno y alimentaba a su hijo. Entonces Ángela comenzaba a platicar, en ocasiones alguna experiencia, otras veces solo divagaciones; sin importar lo que fuera el siempre la escuchaba, aun cuando eso no significara que hablara. Pero esa noche en especial ella se encontraba melancólica, todo el día fue encontrarse distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos y el que comenzara tardíamente su monologo nocturno le daba la razón al semidemonio de que algo le sucedía. **

**- Me siento triste cuando Dante llora con hambre –menciono suavemente- es una tontería –intento suavizar la conversación, pero desde la primera palabra Virgil se percato que aquello era importante y de suma seriedad. **

**- Es algo natural… por su edad –trato de tranquilizar el demonio. **

**- Me pasaba lo mismo con Gil –aquello sorprendió al demonio, sin embargo guardo silencio, el nunca vio aquella melancólica y era natural, no siempre estaba junto a ella cuando alimentaba a la pequeña, prefería darle su espacio. Pero entonces algo similar a la vergüenza y la tristeza era lo que Ángela reflejaba en su rostro- Es solo una tontería –trato de minimizar ella.**

**Entonces los ojos de Ángela se posaron sobre los orbes zafiro, la luz de la luna daba aquella intimidad entre los adultos, aquel mundo que se creaba solo para ellos dos, como si fueran los únicos que existieran en el mundo. **

**- Cuando era pequeña –dijo bajando la mirada hacia su hijo que mamaba con fuerza- yo pasé hambre –dijo un poco apenada, el demonio la observo estoico, aun cuando realmente se encontraba sorprendido por aquella confesión, Ángela no solía contar aquellos momentos oscuros de su vida, pero ahora con aquel hijo, y consagrada a una pareja parecía desear liberarse de su pasado.**

**- ¿Por qué? –aquella pregunta la sorprendió, no pudo evitar girar su rostro a ver al hombre, preguntándose si realmente el había dicho aquellas palabras. Que se interesara en sus platicas era extraño, el nunca preguntaba y le permitía un monologo libre, solo escuchando pequeños monosílabos significando que el seguía la conversación. Pero ahora igual que ella deseaba confesarse, el parecía interesado en saber. Una felicidad la embriago por su interés, aun cuando sentía vergüenza y perturbación por su pasado. **

**- Mi padre solía encerrarnos –dijo bajando el rostro nuevamente, y la voz- varios días sin alimento. Según el, si nos comportábamos como el deseaba, merecíamos de un poco de agua, así decía el. **

**- ¿Por qué? –de nuevo ella se sorprendió- ¿Por qué tu madre no se marcho? –Ángela se removió un poco incomoda, por unos instantes deseo cerrar el tema, pero ahora era imposible, a Virgil le interesaba su pasado.**

**- Creo que las Blackthorn se… confundieron. Era como si la maldición que nos atañe las hiciera resignarse, mi madre no intento huir y soporto a mi padre, ella decía por que era una de las pocas Blackthorn que se casaron. Mi abuela decía que era por ser estúpida –unos segundos silenciosos, solo el sonido de Dante succionando su alimento.**

**- Por eso llego mi padre –dijo el Sparda observando la nada. **

**- Si, cuando mi padre comenzó a golpearme, mi abuela decidió poner un alto. Pero durante todo ese tiempo recuerdo cuando mi padre llegaba ebrio a nuestra habitación, golpeaba a mi madre si algo andaba mal, culpándola de que su brujería provocaba eso. **

**- ¿Qué mas sucedió? –dijo el esperando saber un poco mas. **

**- Cuando el señor Sparda llego no lo recuerdo bien. Pero después vivimos tranquilas en una casa que mi abuela tenia aquí. Éramos felices las tres juntas, ya no volvía a tener hambre y podía comer muchas cosas, eso me hacia feliz. Pero entonces un día mi madre murió asesinada… golpeada hasta perder la vida por el hombre que amo. Mi abuela fue asesinada, quemada dentro de la casa que teníamos. Yo tendría dieciséis, vivir varios días en la gruta… tal vez semanas, seguía asistiendo a la escuela con lo poco de la herencia de mi abuela que aun me quedaba en efectivo. Pero el uso la ley para reclamarme, me llevaron a su casa, me obligaron a vivir ahí.**

**- ¿Siguió igual? –Ángela cambio de seno al menor, sintiendo como la succión era mas lenta y rítmica.**

**- Me trataba como una si fuera su sirvienta, no solo debía asistir a la escuela en un pueblo distante, también tenia que cumplir con las obligaciones de una criada. Fue cuando conocí al padre de Gil, Adam y a la que fuera mi amiga o al menos así lo creí en ese tiempo. Ellos hacían mi vida menos miserable, sin saber que Adam solo era un joven al cual mi padre le permitió acercarse a mi, para saber si podrían robarme lo único que me quedaba, lo poco de mi herencia y mis tierras. **

**- ¿Era importante?**

**- En esa época pensé que era amor, creí que Adam convenció a mi padre de tratarme menos mal. Pero el no era aquello que creía. **

**Dante dejo de comer, su madre cubrió su seno y lo elevo a la altura de su hombro para golpetear suavemente su espalda, fueron unos segundos antes de que el menor emitiera un sonoro eructo. Delicadamente ella lo regreso a su cama, acariciándolo de forma amorosa, dándole palabras dulces de buenas noches y tapando con suavidad su cuerpo. **

**- Cuando Gil fue concebida, Adam… -ella bajo su rostro al tiempo que volvía a la cama junto al hombre, sujeto entre sus dedos la sabana, buscando ser fuerte ante sus recuerdos- fue violento –dijo al final apenada.**

**- Abuso de ti. **

**- Yo no quería, el pensó que de esa forma yo estaría dispuesta a hacer todo lo que quisiera. Nunca vi sus intenciones hasta que le pedí detenerse, hasta que sus caricias me hicieron sentir incomoda, cuando toco mi cuerpo de una forma que yo no le permitía, entonces la violencia. Cuando finalmente termino, dijo que le diría a mi padre que era igual que todas las Blackthorn, pero el como hombre que era se responsabilizaría de mi pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio. Al irse, yo decidí marcharme, no se cuanto camine, pero al llegar a la carretera alguien se detuvo… Gian, cuido de mi durante las semanas que me encontré débil, sin cobrar un solo centavo, nada le importo, cuido de mi y yo le debo nuestras vidas, nunca hubiera imaginado que se acordara de mi después de tantos años transcurridos, el era mayor que yo pero su familia venia a ver a mi abuela buscando hierbas que aliviaran el malestar de la madre de Gian, cuando ella murió se marcharon y al regresar el salvo mi vida. Me ayudo a construir la casa con la que me conociste y a tener un trabajo. Cuido de mi hasta tu llegada.**

**- ¿No intento buscarte? –ella perfectamente entendía aquella pregunta.**

**- Si, pero Gian interpuso una demanda, por abuso sexual. Eso lo distancio algún tiempo, aunque mi padre lo ayudo a liberarse de todos los cargos –Virgil se acerco a la mujer, la acerco a su cuerpo, abrazándola posesivamente para hacerla saber que no volvería a sufrir- Cuando decidiste formar parte de mi vida, aun así fuera como solo un invitado que deseaba adquirir el conocimiento de Sparda me sentí aliviada, siempre e visto en ti el honor y la fuerza. Tu eres lo mejor que a pasado en mi vida.**

**El cuerpo del demonio se cerro entrono a ella, por primera vez no deseaba fundirse sexualmente en su cuerpo, solo deseaba sujetarla hasta borrar cada horrendo recuerdo que ella mantuviera. La beso dulcemente, la acaricio con suavidad y en silencio le expreso que nada malo le ocurriría nuevamente. Pero en su mente se sorprendía de cómo aquellos eventos en la vida de Ángela fueron tan recientes a su llegada, también el amor a su hija, producto de una violación.**

**Sintió el cuerpo de ella temblar, y decidió cubrirlo con su calor, con la energía demoniaca que emanaba, deseaba impregnarla de el, protegerla de la propia brisa, mantener aquella sonrisa que le regalo el primer día que se vieron frente a frente en ese parque. Ella conocía el infierno sobre la tierra, y aun así se atrevía a sonreír, ella conocía la tortura sobre su piel, pero aquello no le impedía ser feliz. La mujer que conoció, era una persona que recién se habría liberado de las cadenas del dolor, sonreía a la vida por que para ella lo peor termino cuando se alejo del infierno.**

**- Virgil –dijo ella en un susurro- mi único deseo es siempre estar a tu lado… así tenga que seguirte en la oscuridad.**

**- Nuestro final será el mismo Ángela –afirmo severamente.**

**- Eso me alegra –susurro- por que mi único temor es alejarme de ti.**

**Virgil no pudo evitar enterrar sus dedos sobre aquella blanda carne que era su mujer, ella no se quejo, al contrario respondió el gesto. El nunca le dio importancia a ese razonamiento, como mitad demonio su vida seria mas longeva, aun cuando vivieran así, ella moriría antes de que el siquiera envejeciera.**

**- ¿Qué pasara si llego a vieja y tu te vez igual que ahora? –cuestiono ella mas tranquila dejando su pasado atrás; el no respondió, pero no se imagino repudiándola por su apariencia, lo que Ángela provocaba en el era aun mas allá de su cuerpo, lo que le hacia fundirse en ella era esa sensación de estar completo- supongo dejare de ser atractiva –dijo con tristeza; de nuevo no se inmuto en contestarle, el tiempo le demostraría a su dama la verdad- Virgil cuando ya no este ¿buscaras otra compañera? ¿Qué sucederá?**

**- Tú debes seguirme en la oscuridad.**

- En la oscuridad –dijo Virgil suavemente.

Entonces con fuerza volvió a sujetar el cuerpo inerte, ahora ya no sentía el dolor o el vacio. Al contrario parecía que una rehacía energía se procesaba de el. La ira comenzaba de nuevo a invadir su alma, el dolor se transformaba en deseo, en el anhelo de la venganza. Observo nuevamente el rostro de ella, deseando grabarlo en su memoria.

- Buscare la forma de que me acompañes, debe existir una manera y caminaremos juntos en la oscuridad eterna –respondió finalmente a la mujer.

Envuelto en una nueva energía, dispuesto a no rendirse, dispuesto a voltear el infierno por la venganza, dispuesto a hundirse en la oscuridad por ver nuevamente su sonrisa, emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia la gruta, hacia el único lugar donde podría encontrar un indicio, una base para lo que ahora planeaba hacer, y bajo aquella determinación si no encontraba nada, se dispondría a inventarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Gil observo a su pequeño hermano dormir, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su cuerpo agotado por la serie de sucesos ocurridos en tan poco tiempo. Sabia que su madre ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, lo supo cuando observo aquella espectral figura posarse frente a ella, sujetarla de su rostro y robar su vida.

Pero la pequeña se había cansado de llorar, sentía la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros, y la vergüenza de enfrentar a su padre, decirle que por su causa su madre ya no vivía.

Dante emitió un suave sonido, como un quejido por encontrarse en el piso, aun cuando las cosas que su madre precavida mantenía en aquel lugar le ayudaron para que el pequeño comiera algo y no pasara frio, la menor entendía que era la ausencia del calor de su madre lo que provocaba esa desolación en el menor de los Sparda.

**- No importa si Dante será mas poderoso que tu -le dijo su padre en uno de sus entrenamientos- tu debes ser mas inteligente que el, tu debes usar cada parte de tu cerebro para controlar, para hacerte mas poderosa. Si no tienes la fuerza usaras la inteligencia, si no tienes poderes demoniacos usaras la magia. Y siempre debes proteger a tu hermano, el siempre dependerá de la fuerza de tu espíritu… y es tu espíritu el mas fuerte.**

**- Quiero ser como tú, padre.**

**- Debes ser mejor que yo –dijo el guerrero, bajando a Yamato como señal de que el entrenamiento finalizo, ella lo imito. Pero el guerrero de cabellos blancos coloco una rodilla sobre la arena, inclinándose para estar a la altura de su hija, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la menor- si hay alguien con quien deseo compartir una batalla, esa serias tu. **

Gil abrió los ojos súbitamente, se acomodo junto a Dante para proporcionarle un poco mas de calor al pequeño, el frío de la noche se acentuaba mas en aquel lugar, aun cuando la magia que lo protegía mantenía una mediana estabilidad.

Pero el sonido que perturbo su sueño nuevamente se hizo presente, era el retumbar de aquella barrera, como si desearan echarla abajo. La niña miro a su hermano quien dormía profundamente, con el sueño de la inocencia sobre el. Ella también era pequeña, pero el mundo la preparaba para algo más, su destino no era ser solo aquella guardiana de los secretos demoniacos, ella era la heredera de un legado demoniaco aun cuando en sus venas la sangre humana la mantenía viva.

Encendió aquella lámpara de pilas que su madre mantenía oculta, no deseaba dar mas señales de vida dentro de la gruta, lo ultimo que necesitaba era poner en riesgo a Dante por encender una antorcha. Busco algún objeto que pudiera ser utilizado como arma, pero se encontró con el vacio, cientos de libros le rodeaban, pero ahí no encontraría nada que le ayudara. Bajo la linterna apagándola, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando con fuerza el aire, recordándose que no necesitaba de nada pues su cuerpo era su principal arma.

Sonrió con dulzura al evocar a su madre, como ella era capas de pasar horas estudiando herbolaria, como en un rincón de aquel lugar existían tantos antídotos y remedios, muchos que ayudarían incluso a curar heridas en su padre.

- Mamá –susurro finalmente la pequeña- no te decepcionare, también soy una Blackthorn y seguiré con la tradición, yo le enseñare todo a Dante, estarás orgullosa de los dos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Virgil observo nuevamente la oscuridad perpetua dentro de la gruta, pero no le importo, como tampoco parecía interesarle encontrarse rodeado de innumerables demonios menores, que sus espadas de hielo atacaban sin piedad alguna. Aquello no le importaba al guerrero por que su única preocupación era romper aquella barrera, la cual pateaba sin cesar.

Esquivaba con habilidad los ataques, todo sin perder la concentración para derribar aquella barrera, deseo tener sus armas demoniacas perdidas en la batalla contra Mundus; aun con el cuerpo de su mujer aun en brazos, sin la posibilidad de utilizar su espada, sus piernas y la magia era su única defensa.

Pero con la ultima patada dada a la invisible barrera, el sonido de un cristal romperse se hizo presente, y sin controlarlo por la fuerza, el cuerpo del guerrero se inclino hacia el frente, sin no fuera por sus habilidades habría caído de bruces, sin embargo el equilibrio se mantuvo en su cuerpo. Observo hacia atrás encontrando a los demonios embravecidos dispuestos a atacar, pero la barrera aun se interponía entre ellos. Giro su cuerpo para seguir el camino que marcaba la gruta pero algo le detuvo, una espectral figura, una extraña sombra dentro de la oscuridad.

- Hijo de Sparda –aquella voz era un susurro, suave, incluso tal vez femenino- …Ángela… -se escucho su voz acongojada.

Instintivamente el guerrero apretó el cuerpo de la mujer, la oscuridad los envolvía pero aquella figura era notable, era como un hechizo algo oscuro y poderoso, sentía aquella presencia rodearlo. No escucho los pasos de aquel ser, pero si observo como una suave caricia se posaba sobre la dama.

- Mi Ángela –susurro aquella voz, aquello molesto notoriamente al posesivo demonio, pero entonces una peculiar energía le hizo recapacitar, era perturbadoramente familiar, como un hálito del pasado.

- ¿Quién eres? –cuestiono Virgil.

- Resguardo este lugar… el único refugio capas de contener a los demonios –aquella voz a pesar de su fragilidad, no era humana, el semidemonio era capas de reconocerlo- Soy la noche y la nada… soy Nemo -dijo finalmente.

- ¿Eres de quien hablan los pergaminos? –cuestiono el guerrero de cabello platinado.

- El pasado debe quedar ahí joven príncipe –dijo suavemente- veo en tus ojos aquella ausencia… el dolor –susurro en secreto, al tiempo que caminaba rodeando al guerrero- eres tan parecido a tu padre, veo en ti el poder para resurgir el esplendor de tu estirpe.

- ¿Qué deseas? –cuestiono finalmente el guerrero.

- Solo ayudarte…

- ¿Qué ganaras tú? –cuestiono fríamente el guerrero dispuesto a desenfundar su arma, aun cuando debiera bajar el cuerpo inerte de su mujer.

- Lo que perdí se encuentra en tus brazos, lo que gané esta al final de esta gruta... para lograr tu objetivo príncipe, debes invocar a Lilith, al ver tus ojos le contaras tu historia, si su corazón se conmueve te dará tan ansiado deseo.

- La demonio humana –dijo secamente el guerrero- hace siglos que no se sabe nada de ella.

- Mi querido príncipe, se debe a que ella se encuentra sellada… como todos los longevos, pero si sabes el ritual correcto, todo será mas sencillo. Cierra tus ojos, te mostrare el camino.

Virgil dudo un poco, hacia unos segundos aquella figura se coloco frente a la entrada, observando a los demonios que aun rodeaban el lugar, con un toque de sus dedos sobre la barrera los eliminaba como si jugara tiro al blanco. Los orbes zafiro fueron ocultos tras los delgados parpados y una secuencia de imágenes comenzó a pasar ante los ojos del albino.

- Mi ultima ayuda príncipe –cuando Virgil abril los ojos se encontró aquella figura emanando una poderosa energía de su cuerpo entre purpura y rosa oscuro se dirigió hasta el cielo. La tierra tembló desde sus cimientos, y el guerrero hijo de Sparda fue consiente de que frente a el se encontraba un ser de poder inigualable- Vuelve pronto príncipe, cuando exista el tiempo para hablar.

La mirada de Vergil se dirigió hacia el cielo, ahí lejana se encontraba la luna, sonrió autosuficiente, aun tenia tiempo. Camino hasta el fondo de la gruta, sin preocuparse por el extraño ser que se presento ante el, ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de ello, ahora lo importante era recuperar a sus hijos.

- ¡¿Padre? –cuestiono la voz infantil, la oscuridad inundaba todo, nada se veía ya. Virgil sentía la energía de sus hijos, y la mayor lo detectaba de igual forma. Entendía que se encontrara sorprendida, pero ahora debía hablar con ella. Escucho un suave movimiento, era natural en la pequeña que conocía aquel lugar como si fuera su propia casa. Solo fueron unos segundos de oscuridad, antes que una antorcha fuera encendida, el fuego solo sirvió para que el rostro infantil se ensombreciera al denotar el cuerpo de su madre. Su rostro bajo, su cuerpo temblaba- Perdóname padre… no la protegí.

Virgil observo el cuerpo de Dante, envuelto en cálidas mantas sobre el suelo de aquella gruta, el pequeño no se inmutaba ante la situación, sintiendo aun pese la energía cargada de tensión, aquel calor y seguridad que solo la familia podría proporcionarle. Con delicadeza bajo el cuerpo de Ángela dejando sobre ella su arma; la dama fue depositada cerca del pequeño de cabellos platinados, su siguiente acción fue dirigirse a su hija, frente a la cual se coloco de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- Hiciste lo correcto –dijo solemnemente, al tiempo que cubría el tembloroso cuerpo de la infante con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho, aprontándola contra si mismo, como aquel valioso tesoro que no desea perderse- Es hora Gil.

Los orbes esmeralda se abrieron ante la sorpresa, después se empequeñecieron ante el sentimiento que su padre le trasmitía por medio de su demoniaca energía, aquello era una calidez que le envolvía el cuerpo reconfortándole el dolor; cerro sus ojos respondiendo el abrazo de su padre, y en su interior se dio cuenta que su padre sufrió aquella misma deserción, aquel mismo sentimiento de impotencia por no salvar a la persona que mas amaba y al final sonrió al saber que hizo lo correcto… proteger a su hermano menor, cuidar de Dante.

- Es hora –dijo el demonio separándose del cálido cuerpo de su hija, se puso de pie solemne ante aquella visión que el espíritu de aquella gruta le presento; observo a su hija, unos minutos más existían, los suficientes- La joya - Gil con rapidez la saco de su bolsillo- no la sueltes.

La pequeña asintió, y observo en silencio como su padre se inclinaba hacia el pequeño que aun dormía. Paso sus dedos entre los cabellos suaves y blanquecinos, el pequeño igual que su hermana sonrió entre sueños ante el tacto, toco las sonrosadas mejillas y guardo en su memoria aquel instante.

- Sigue durmiendo –dijo suavemente el hombre antes de dirigirse al cuerpo inerte de la dama, al cual volvió a tomar en brazos, la espada seguía en el regazo de ella- Vamos –indico a su primogénita.

La pequeña tomo la antorcha y la alejo de aquel lugar, lo ultimo que deseaba era un accidente en aquel lugar poniendo en riesgo la vida de su hermano pequeño. Siguió a su padre y observo con pena el cuerpo de su madre, era lacio sin vida. Cerro sus ojos recordando el destello que cubrió la estancia antes de desaparecer, estaba segura que en su memoria se encontraba aquel ser que daño a su progenitora, sin embargo por alguna razón no lograba discernirlo entre la bruma de luz.

La luna se movió de una forma sutil que solo aquellos seres con poder espiritual podrían reconocerlo. Ahora se encontraba distante de la tierra, sumida en la oscuridad observando desde la lejanía a la madre de la toda vida. Virgil siguió su camino hasta llegar a la playa. Gil no se sorprendía de aquella forma delicada en la cual el guerrero sujetaba el cuerpo de la mujer, el respeto y honor que le presentaba aun después de la muerte era el reflejo de aquellos sentimientos profundos que el demonio negaba, pero en silencio los aceptaba en su vida, la menor sabia eso, entendía la fortaleza de su padre, aquella negación de las emociones para que sus puntos mas débiles no quedaran expuestos; aun así la desgracia tomo aquello valioso que el propio Virgil amarro a su alma.

- La joya –dijo el hombre, y la pequeña apresurada incrusto la antorcha sobre la arena y posteriormente dirigirse frente al Sparda, mostrándole la palma de su mano, lugar en el cual se encontraba la joya. Frente a su padre alzo el rostro para que la distancia que les superaba disminuyera y sus miradas se encontraran, entonces una suave caricia en su cabello al tiempo que el mayor se colocaba nuevamente a su altura- Debes tragarla.

La pequeña asintió, trago saliva suavemente al tiempo que bajaba el rostro para observar en su mano en lo que se convirtió el cuerpo de su tía Gomory. Tomo la pieza entre sus dedos y la llevo hasta su boca, deslizándola con fuerza atreves de su garganta.

Pero la joya se detuvo en la mitad de su garganta asfixiándola, los orbes jade se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que sus manos se dirigían hacia el lugar donde la joya se albergaba, pero una sacudida de energía la hizo trastabillar, su espalda se arqueo hacia atrás, pero la mano de su padre colocada en su espalda baja evito que cayera, al tiempo que de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir una luz de energía, al principio era un jade que hacia resplandecer los ojos de la menor, los cuales se encontraban totalmente abiertos ante el dolor que su joven cuerpo experimentaba al sentir como si de la joya salieran extremidades como tentáculos, pero fuertes como las raíces de los árboles extendiéndose con fuerza por su ser amarrándose a sus venas, a sus órganos; era incapaz de moverse o de hablar, el aire le faltaba y sentía como su vista se nublaba lentamente. Entonces aquellas extensiones comenzaban a fundirse en ella aminorando el dolor, al menos durante unos cuantos instantes, antes que la joya comenzara un movimiento violento saliendo de su garganta para dirigirse por el ducto respiratorio hasta su cerebro.

Gil sintió que algo se incrustaba en su cerebro, su boca se abrió y una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos, su corazón se detuvo durante varios segundos, su vista se nublo observando como ultima cosa nítida, el rostro impávido de su padre. Entonces esforzándose en su ultimo aliento una sonrisa dirigida al demonio de cabellos blanquecinos.

Virgil no se inmuto ante aquellos cambios, aun cuando no sabia que aquello podría sucederle, tampoco esperaba que las cosas fueran fáciles. Acaricio el rostro de Gil, sus ojos aun abiertos observando la nada, el brillo estaba perdido en sus orbes verdes, el corazón de la pequeña completamente suspendido al igual que el resto de sus órganos, pero aun así el movimiento de una extraña energía era perceptible debajo de su piel.

La energía jade se torno purpura con una tonalidad de rosa y comenzó a rodearla, era un extraño color que no vio hasta esa noche con el guardián de la gruta, los misterios le rodeaban pero el tendría el tiempo para desenmarañar aquellos secretos. Una fuerte inhalación por parte de la pequeña que se estremeció a la vida provoco que el hombre de cabellos platinados regresara su atención al ser que aun tenia sobre su brazo. Sintió el cabello largo y oscuro de su hija se balanceaba con el viento, revelando sobre su frente una pequeña joya incrustada, la tonalidad que anteriormente emano la menor era aquella en la cual se torno la pieza que originalmente era color verde.

Sonrió satisfecho, cargando a la pequeña colocándola a una prudente distancia semi sentada contra un árbol, una suave caricia sobre sus oscuros cabellos, entonces elevo su brazo hasta que su mano quedo sobre su propia boca, mordió con fuerza arrancando la piel. Gil se inclino hacia al frente, tomando aquello que se le ofrecía, no era la primera vez que sucedía aquello, pues Virgil cada día le hacia beber una pequeña cantidad de su sangre para afianzar el vinculo que existía entre ellos, además para fortalecer sus habilidades oscuras; pero en aquella ocasión la absorción fue diferente, el propio Virgil lo sintió cuando aquella joya sobre la frente de su hija resplandeció con mas fuerza, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en el, imprimiendo el orgullo hacia aquella criatura. Con una mirada fue suficiente para indicarle que en aquel instante la menor solo seria espectadora, por lo que la morena asintió suavemente.

Virgil se alejo de la menor, tomando su fiel espada del regazo de su mujer, la luna se encontraba justamente debajo de ellos. Era solo un fino rasgo de el astro, la oscuridad reinante en el cielo se encontraba en el camuflaje perfecto, la distancia que mantenía de la tierra era un evento que en raras ocasiones sucedía, sin embargo en aquel instante el demonio recordó que aquella luna no fue obtenida de forma natural. En silencio se maldijo por su limitado poder. Observo a su hija recuperando el aliento, sabia que su cuerpo de alguna forma sucumbió a la muerte artificial y ella aun a su corta edad soporto el dolor para convertirse en lo que ahora era, un semidemonio como el. La mirada zafiro se dirigió al cuerpo de Ángela, la antorcha que Gil incrusto a la distancia le permitía ver su pálido rostro, sus labios ya resecos. Debía apresurarse.

**No era extraño que Virgil se fuera a la cama tarde, sobre todo cuando tenia libros de magia entre las manos. Información que le ayudaría a obtener su tan ambicionado poder, no solo con ayuda de hechizo que provocarían que su mejora en las artes oscuras fuera drástica. También la información para encontrar un fin a su situación de hibrido. **

**La madrugada abrazaba el cielo, era la hora mas oscura, pero aun así la puerta del estudio se abrió. Suaves pasos eran escuchados en el silencio de la noche, el guerrero no debía levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba. Pero observo de reojo como el cuerpo de la mujer se colocaba a su lado, recargando suavemente su cadera sobre el escritorio que se encontrara frente al cuerpo del demonio.**

**- ¿No vendrás a la cama? –pregunto la dama, no existía en su voz algún tinte de enfado, siquiera de exigencia, solo era un cuestionamiento, y el era capas de leerlo entre líneas, solo le echaba de menos. **

**Inhalo profundamente para darle su respuesta, pero entonces sus sentidos se encresparon, un aroma dulzón comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos y la respuesta que momentos atrás se disponía a dar fue olvidada ante la emanación del calor femenino junto a el. **

**Su rostro bajo ocultaba su mirada absorta, su cuerpo se erizo ante aquella sensación que comenzaba a escocer en su cuerpo. Cerro súbitamente el libro que mantenía entre sus manos y lo dejo caer despistadamente a su lado. Ángela respingo ante el sonido del libro caer, observo confundida a su compañero de vida, inclinándose suavemente hacia el, preocupada de que no se encontrara bien. **

**- ¿Virgil? –pregunto confundida. **

**Pero las manos sobre su cadera estrujándola con una firmeza le hizo saber que el se encontraba bien. Como si fuera una muñeca el hombre la movió hasta quedar totalmente frente a el. Ella solo se dejo llevar ante las acciones tan inesperadas. Tembló al sentir como el albino comenzaba a besar su cuerpo, los dientes masculinos se enterraban en su carne suavemente sobre la seda de su pijama.**

**- Virgil –susurro excitada al sentir como el movía sus manos debajo de la tela, levantando la misma en busca del camino para deshacerla. El demonio se puso de pie envuelto en un aura peligrosamente sexual, cargada de aquella tensión que causaba la abstinencia. Dante había nacido hacia poco más de tres meses, en aquel tiempo el contacto físico intimo se redujo a unas cuantas caricias y besos antes de dormir; ahora el demonio perdía el control. **

**Ella cedió condescendiente a todas sus exigencias silenciosas, envuelta en aquella aura de lujuria que el silencio de la noche resguardaba en su intimidad. Los brazos de Virgil se engancho a su cuerpo al sentirla desnuda, envolviéndola de ardientes besos comenzó a succionarle la vida. Los suaves gemidos de la mujer causaron estragos en el hombre que comenzó a quitar sus ropas lo mas pronto posible. **

**Fue agradable sentir de nuevo el roce de piel contra piel, ambos se frotaron en contra de si para sentir aquella eléctrica sensación. Pero envuelto de pasión el demonio tiro cada articulo del escritorio de una forma indiscriminada y descuidada. Levantando de la cadera a su compañera la coloco sobre el ya despejado lugar. Ella se dejo guiar, observando en los ojos de acero el calor de la pasión, cerro sus ojos abandonándose en aquellas manos, y no fue hasta que sintió un cálido aliento en su centro cuando intento levantarse para huir avergonzada. **

**- No, espera… no –rogo al saberse que la tenia ceñida de sus caderas. **

**Pero el no respondió, enfrascándose en probar las mieles de su compañera, deleitándose de aquel sabor que emanaba de su ser. Entonces se arrepintió, aquello parecía adictivo, entre mas adquiría el sabor en sus labios, en su lengua, mas lo deseaba y la excitación de su cuerpo se volvía palpitante y dolorosa. **

**Ella comenzó a removerse inquieta, sus ruegos se escuchaban lejanos para el guerrero, las caderas comenzaban a danzar ante el ritmo de su excitación, y finalmente llego aquella explosión de placer. Las mieles derramadas se deslizaron por aquel centro, y el ávido las bebió.**

**Cuando al fin se sintió saciado de su sed, su palpitante miembro exigía enterrarse en aquellas entrañas que tan bien conocía ya. Recorrió con sus labios aquel cuerpo disfrutando el probar aquella piel, al tiempo que acomodaba sus caderas dispuesto a invadir el cuerpo femenino. **

**- Virgil –dijo suavemente Ángela levantados un poco hacia el, recuperándose del aturdimiento que fue aquella experiencia. Un suave sonrojo apreciado gracias a las luces de aquella estancia, y una caricia por parte del demonio no pudo evitarse al ver aquella visión tan plena de su amante- Yo… también, quiero… probarte. **

**El demonio la miro con sus intensos ojos azules, ella se encontraba sonrojada por la petición, por las acciones del guerrero, pero eso no significaba que bajaría la mirada ante aquella intimidación, ante aquel escudriño de su alma. Una suave caricia en su rostro. **

**- Esta bien –contesto con ronca voz. **

**Suavemente la ayudo a ponerse de pie, entonces se dejo caer sobre el sillón frente al escritorio, observando la duda y la vergüenza en los ojos de la mujer. Se disponía a decirle que lo olvidara, pero observo como su cuerpo se colocaba de rodillas frente a el. La suave caricia que se abrazo a su miembro por parte de las manos de ella comenzaron a hacerlo perder la razón. Cerró los ojos ante el primer encuentro, ante el aliento que se afianzó sobre si mismo. **

**Un gemido tras otro, justo como Ángela cuando sintió aquel golpe de placer invadirla. Inconsciente elevo un poco las caderas, envolviéndose en la excitación que le causaba aquella consagrada unión. Ella se sintió satisfecha al escucharlo gemir, al observar como la fría mascara de su rostro se deformaba ante el placer recibido. Se encontraba consciente de los errores que cometía, que incluso le lastimo un poco un par de veces, pero el no se quejo en ningún instante y ahora llegaba al clímax, lo sentía por el palpitar de su miembro, el cual explotó. **

**Fue una experiencia para ambos, como recibidores y proveedores del placer. Sus miradas se encontraron, el brillo de sus ojos era no solo de aquella lujuria pura que cubría sus cuerpos, aquel acto era la culminación de dos espíritus que se unían en la carne, que se perpetuaban en cada acción, a cada sonrisa, a cada roce, en cada palabra. **

**Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente para el demonio, quien tomo a la mujer de la cintura elevándola como si fuera una pluma. Colocándola sobre sus piernas la beso con pasión, acariciándola al tiempo que era acariciado, sus cuerpos comenzaban a fundirse con fuerza perdiendo el principio y el fin. Un suave movimiento culmino el acto, un rugido por parte de ambos al tiempo que se unían de forma completa. La danza comenzaba, sus cuerpos se perdían entre el mar de placer en el cual navegaban juntos. Los besos, las caricias y la unión se hacia presente, la tensión de sus músculos aumentaba al igual que el palpitar sincronizado de sus corazones. **

**- ¡Ángela! –rugió el demonio al tiempo que se aferro al cuerpo femenino, su cuerpo la extraño, la lujuria era parte natural de un demonio, era aquel punto irreversible en el cual demostraba sus mas profundos deseos, sobre todo un demonio unido. **

**Ella cayó agotada sobre su pecho, respirando con dificultad sin parar de repetir su nombre, sintiendo en su espalda el desahogo que proporcionaban aquellas masculinas manos que le acariciaban con aquella sutil dulzura. Tal vez fueran las hormonas, pero suaves lagrimas se derramaron por la felicidad.**

**- Te amo –susurro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos ante la reconfortante sensación de paz y saciedad. En respuesta un sutil beso sobre su cabeza, entre sus oscuros cabellos, pero algo en su mente resonó similar a un "Y yo a ti".**

Los sellos sobre la arena estaban listos, y el cuerpo de Ángela posicionado en medio de todo aquello. Yamato desenfundada, demostrando su elegante esplendor aun en la profunda oscuridad. Virgil junto al cuerpo de su mujer, observándola de pie como dormía el sueño eterno de la muerte.

Un suave corte, lo suficientemente profundo para que la sangre emanara en abundante cantidad, el brazo del Sparda cayo bañando aquellos sellos a su alrededor. La arena absorbía aquel vital liquido, al tiempo que se tornaba blanquecino.

- Yo te despierto de tu sueño, yo te llamo longeva Lilith –el mar comenzaba a tornarse tempestuoso, y en la oscuridad del astro alineado sobre el ritual una luz incandescente descendió hasta cubrir los sellos hechos.

Una fina figura se encontraba flotando entre aquella luz, de cabellos rojos como la grana, de enormes ojos purpura y piel de nácar. Envuelta en aquel entallado vestido, de figura seductora, la dama invocada hizo su aparición. Una sonrisa sobre los labios rojos de la demonio al observar al impávido hombre frente a ella.

- ¿Tu has osado despertarme?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno llegó el jueves… esperen no… xD bien me adelante un poco pero si no dejan review no volveré a hacerlo. ¡Dejen Review!**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, pues me animan a seguir con el fic. Por cierto que felicidad, llegamos a los ¡100 Review! **_

_**¡Gracias!**_

**Yvori Gevura: **_Jeje bueno tenia que pasar. Gracias por leer los otros fi, sobre Dante ah no entendí muy bien jejeje y gracias por el tip de Bayonetta realmente me has dado unas ideas excelentes. Por cierto, am no falta un capitulo jejeje. _

**Carrieclamp**_: Jejeje solo le hacía de emoción, espero que te guste este capítulo. _


	36. Capitulo 36, En la noche

_**kunVIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_No se me ocurre nada que deba advertir, pero para no perder la costumbre xD._

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 36: "En la noche"**_

- ¿Tu has osado despertarme?... Virgil Sparda –dijo suavemente en tono seductor la demonio invocada.

- Necesito tu poder longeva –dijo el hombre fríamente- necesito uno de tus hechizos.

La mujer lo observo desde su altura, como si al mirarlo decidiera si descender o no. Sus ojos purpura se posaron directamente sobre la mirada de frío acero, existía algo nuevo en aquellos ojos, era tan profundo que causaba un escozor de curiosidad en la demonio.

- ¿Por qué me has invocado tu Virgil? ¿Cómo has logrado hacerlo? –los cabellos rojos de la mujer se mecían al viento, su cuerpo aun no descendía completo y sabia que aquel halo de luz que le rodeaba era un escudo que impedía saliera de su sello, se sintió nerviosa que un ser tan ambicioso como era el Sparda tuviera aquel conocimiento, sin embargo sabia del honor de aquel ser, algo que le caracterizo en todo el infierno- ¿Dónde esta Gomory? –pregunto finalmente

- Muerta –contesto con aquella frialdad el ser, los ojos violeta se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pronto la mano de la mujer se dirigió a su pecho, sujetándose su corazón ante el inminente dolor.

- ¡¿Quién fue? –grito eufórica la mujer, la primera madre de la humanidad- ¡¿Quién lo hizo?

El silencio de Virgil duro algunos minutos, la bella mujer que aun flotaba a unos metros de el cambio su rostro a una mueca de odio y maldad pura, si algo caracterizaba a Lilith era aquel amor incondicional a su descendencia.

**El tiempo transcurrió en el infierno era imposible de saber, tal vez ya eran algunos años o solo unos meses, aun cuando se inclinaba mas por la primera opción al observar como su cuerpo que aumento en talla. **

**Se encontraba cansado, hacia algún tiempo, no era capas de definir cuanto, pero llego a una tierra donde los demonios solo intentaban destruirle, tenia interminables batallas y un descanso mínimo para un ser en desarrollo. **

**Entonces observo a la distancia, una joven cerca de su edad, de oscuros cabellos peleando incesante contra un ser enorme, una bestia del infierno. Al principio la joven parecía tener la ventaja, pero duro poco tiempo, pronto la bestia comenzó a ganar terrero y sus intenciones no eran asesinarla. Era mas un animal que un demonio, un ser que entro en el celo y eso era aquello que le daba su fuerza. **

**Fue un golpe limpio, dos movimientos, uno para aparecer frente al ser interponiéndose entre la joven, el segundo el desfunde y corte de su poderosa arma. La bestia callo en dos pedazos, deslizándose sobre su propia carne hasta pronto convertirse en energía que demonios carroñeros pronto absorbieron. **

**La joven observo al demonio que salvo su integridad, miro como caía hacia el frente inconsciente. Cuando el aturdimiento paso la joven se acerco al joven demonio, su figura era humana y su olor diferente al de la mayoría de las criaturas en aquel lugar. Con suavidad lo movió hasta darle la vuelta y quedar frente a frente, observo sus rasgos jóvenes pero atractivos, de inmediato quedo prendada a el. **

**Con su fuerza un poco mas recuperada logro abrir un portal, moviendo el aun inconsciente cuerpo del joven héroe atravesaron juntos aquella puerta, para pronto aparecer en un salón bellamente adornado, donde algunas sensuales mujeres se aglomeraban para observar a los recién llegados. **

**- ¡Gomory! –dijo una voz suave. Pronto una mujer de exuberante pecho y cabello violeta se acerco a la joven- Princesa, al fin regreso. **

**Gomory sonrio débilmente al tiempo que mostraba aquello que llevaba consigo, varias damas se aceraron a observar al joven dormido, los susurros no se hicieron esperar, adulaciones sobre lo atractivo que se veía aquel joven no paraban de escucharse. **

**- ¿Es al que elegiste? –dijo la mujer suavemente. **

**- Me salvo de ser el paño, de un sucio demonio en celo –dijo enfadada consigo misma- no huele a demonio y esa es su apariencia… creo que es un hibrido. **

**- Es posible, existen los rumores que el hijo del poderoso Sparda esta vagando por el inferno, muchos quieren su cabeza en venganza a su padre –la mujer chasqueo los dedos y al tiempo dos hombres de fuerte musculatura pero de apariencia sumisa aparecieron- llévenlo a las habitaciones de invitados. **

- La usaron para llegar a mi –dijo finalmente.

- ¿Quién fue? –la voz amenazadora y distorsionada de la mujer habría hecho temblar a cualquiera, el Sparda no le temía, así que observo sus ojos violetas fulminarlo con ira, nunca fue un secreto que Lilith no lo aceptara como el primer amante de Gomory.

**Era la ceremonia de iniciación de la princesa heredera. Gomory era una descendiente directa de Lilith, la primera súcubo. Sin embargo por su base humana, la naturaleza demoniaca de aquellos seres era muy diferente a la normal. **

**Las súcubo vivían en congregaciones, en colmenas donde las féminas se protegían las unas a las otras. Además era de los pocos demonios los cuales reencarnaban y eso era la joven Gomory, la reencarnación de una súcubo que era conocida como la maestra del sexo, era de las ultimas que aun conservaban su sangre directa de la madre, por tanto era protegida como la heredera del reino de varias colmenas de guerreras.**

**Su iniciación, su primer encuentro sexual debía se elegido por la joven, y aun a costa de todos aquella demonio escogió al salvador que evito perdiera su primera vez siendo sometida y no sometiendo como debiera ser. En aquella ceremonia la primera madre dormida era invocada para observar a su estirpe, para dar el visto a la nueva mujer guerrero seductora.**

**- Hijo de Sparda –menciono Lilith nada mas vio al joven demonio. **

**Virgil tenia algunos meses viviendo con las súcubo, aun no tenia muy claro a donde le llevaria su estadía en el infierno, solo su meta de volverse mas poderoso, las demonios le demostraron una gama de medios para obtener el ansiado poder, eran fuertes guerreras y dignas oponentes, además de las artes oscuras que dominaban, y finalmente ellas no lo despreciaban por ser hibrido.**

**Aun con el carácter hermético de Virgil, la colmena le acogió no solo como invitado, era un aliado respetado, hijo de un héroe caído. El mayor de los Sparda convivio con Gomory, aumentando juntos sus habilidades demoniacas, también aprendiendo las diferentes costumbres infernales, sobre los diferentes clanes antiguos principalmente de la asendencia de Sparda. Pero finalmente también las hormonas hacían bullicio en el joven semidemonio, quien acepto ser el primer compañero de cama de la joven princesa. **

**- Eres poderoso, eres orgulloso, honorable y digno –dijo Lilith- pero eres un depredador, ustedes no tienen futuro juntos –mencionaba mas a la joven Gomory quien se veía enamorada del guerrero de cabello plateado- Ambos son dominadores, lucharan hasta someterse el uno a otro.**

**- Madre –dijo suavemente Gomory- nada es eterno. **

**- Pero este demonio es monógamo –le contesto la mayor, la joven princesa solo se sorprendió observando al chico de cabellos platinados que era notablemente mas alto que ella.**

**Virgil no presto atención a esos comentarios, su pose digna, su barbilla altiva, Lilith le observo con cuidado, para finalmente sonreír ante lo que sus ojos observaban. Alzo su brazo y acercándose al demonio la mujer de cabellos rojos toco la frente del guerrero con la punta de su dedo.**

**- Tienes un futuro predestinado desde tu nacimiento… Gomory los de su raza solo aman una vez en su vida… para siempre, para la eternidad, incluso mas allá de su muerte. **

**Virgil se sintió incomodo, la palabra amor era algo que se olvidaba en el infierno, recordaba haber amado, tanto que aun dolía en su piel; no hacia tanto tiempo que amo con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, a su padre y sobre todo a su hermano pequeño. Entonces le dio la razón a la longeva demonio, era de una raza que solo amaba una vez, su padre lo menciono y el lo comprobaba, ningún sentimiento podría ya entrar en su corazón, pues este hacia mucho tiempo comenzaba a estar oculto entre las sombras de la sobrevivencia. **

**- Jamás dije que amaría a nadie –contesto finalmente el guerrero, la mujer sonrió alejándose de el.**

**- Si es lo que deseas Gomory aprendan juntos los juegos de la cama. **

- ¿Qué hiciste tu por ella? –Cuestiono la demonio, Virgil sabia las habilidades de Lilith, un paso en falso y leería todos sus recuerdos, pues ya la sentía taladrando su mente- ¡¿Qué hiciste por ella?

- Yo la mate…

Aquella voz helo la sangre del demonio, al tiempo que observaba a su hija adentrarse en aquella barrera que impediría el despertar total de la hechicera. Los ojos violeta se volvieron de fieros a unos confundidos, observaba incrédula a la criatura que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la demonio, Virgil de inmediato se dio cuenta que la mente de Gil fue un libro abierto para la demonio, entonces finalmente la demonio comenzó a descender. Su bello cabello rojo se ondeaba al movimiento, sus ojos cerrados evitando la visibilidad de sus pupilas purpuras, sus labios rojos resaltaban de su blanca piel, al igual que el pequeño vestido que entallaba. Pero su camino se vio interrumpido por la afilada cuchilla de Yamato sobre su garganta.

A unos escasos centímetros de sus extremidades inferiores el cuerpo tendido de la Blackthorn. La demonio observo como aquel ser que le pedía su ayuda en un segundo la amenazaba, observo hacia el suelo encontrándose el cuerpo de una mujer.

- Una humana –dijo suavemente.

Flotando se inclino hasta ella, ignorando la amenaza latente del arma que alejo de su ser, observo muy de cerca el cuerpo, una suave caricia a sus cabellos oscuros, abrió con suavidad sus parpados y al final coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho femenino.

- Una Blackthorn –dijo la demonio flotando como si fuera una mariposa alrededor del guerrero, su voz se denotaba triste- Ya no soy su protectora –dijo vacilante, pero al demonio no le paso desapercibido el temblar de su voz- pero te ayudare.

- Lilith –dijo severamente el hombre apuntándole con Yamato- hazlo ahora –amenazo.

- ¿Fue ella quien te dio el hechizo? –finalmente pregunto, Virgil no demostró su duda. Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba, como si existiera alguna relación entre la demonio y la familia misteriosa de la dama.

- No, fue el guardián de las Blackthorn –Lilith guardo silencio. Aquello provoco algunas preguntas en el demonio, sin embargo sabia que no era bueno presionar a la demonio, al menos no hasta que lograra su objetivo principal.

- Despreciaste una súcubo de la familia real, por una humana –el guerrero no se inmuto a contestar, pero las ultimas palabras de la dama de rojos cabellos las escucho perfectamente aun cuando no se dirigían para el, pues fue un susurro tan silencioso que podría confundirse con un pensamiento- Sabia que estabas unido a un destino, nunca pensé que a ellas.

**Era de noche Ángela leía atenta una revista sobre los cuidados del bebé y como evitar que lloraran toda la noche, se encontraba en el estudio junto con Virgil aun cuando ella parecía mas cómoda acaparando la alfombra de la habitación. Sentada en medio de la estancia, el Sparda observaba como aquellos gestos de Ángela no eran normales. Observaba la revista y las muecas de su rostro lo preocupaban. **

**- ¿Te sucede algo? –finalmente se digno a preguntar dejando durante unos instantes a un lado su orgullo mancillado por la manipuladora mujer, al menos así la llamaba el, pues cuando algo se le atravesaba en la cabeza hacia aquellos conjuros manipuladores para doblegarlo. Ella se giro a observarlo, con sus ojos llorosos, esto lo preocupo, al menos así fue hasta que la mujer giro la revista mostrando la fotografía.**

**- Comida china… quiero comer comida china. **

**- Pídela, para eso esta el teléfono –dijo indiferente, en ocasiones no entendía como la mujer se complicaba la vida, cuando el le proporcionaba todo, pero esto ultimo ni el lo entendía. **

**La mujer de oscuros cabellos lo medito un momento, entonces se puso de pie y desapareció durante un par de horas. Al Sparda en lo mas mínimo pareció preocuparle, finalmente sentía aquella extraña energía que ella emanaba revolotear alrededor de el, por el resto de la casa. Pero fue un perturbador sonido el que hizo ponerlo alerta, escucho con cuidado la llegada de un automóvil. **

**Pasados algunos minutos y algunas palabras que Ángela cruzo, el sonido de aquel auto se hizo presente para pronto desaparecer en la distancia. La mujer se dirigió al estudio no sin antes dar unas vueltas por la cocina. **

**- Ven a cenar –dijo suavemente la mujer. **

**El hombre no levanto la mirada, durante algunos minutos pareció ignorarla, y ella no se quedo a esperarlo mas tiempo, al menos no ahí. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a sacar los diferentes paquetes en forma de cajas. Sonrió al encontrar auténticos palillos y dispuso unos para Virgil, el aludido pronto apareció tomando su lugar.**

**Se encontraban frente a frente, la distancia entre ellos era corta, un lugar intimo para compartir los alimentos. Ella sonrió ante su presencia. El tomo la primera caja que encontró frente a el, comenzando su comer discreto. **

**Pero entonces algo le incomodo, Ángela le observaba con la boca abierta, como si tuviera algo pegado en la cara, el pareció disgustado pero no le replico aquella acción hasta que pasaran algunos minutos de fastidio. **

**- ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono fríamente. **

**- Es que… comes con palillos… lo haces ver tan fácil –decía sorprendida, al tiempo que observaba como sus propios dedos torpes chocaban aquellos palillos y derramaban el poco alimento que lograban atrapar en el. **

**Virgil la observo y por dentro rió, la comida de Ángela se caía en el trayecto a su boca, lo gracioso era verla a ella tratar de atraparla, además que sus dedos se cruzaban con los palillos y ella frustrada comenzaba con aquellos gestos en forma de pucheros infantiles. El mohín que se formaba en su boca en forma de una replica hacia aquel objeto, le dejo de alguna forma embelesado. **

**No se percato cuando se puso de pie, cuando se coloco detrás de ella y puso de forma correcta sus dedos sobre los palillos, como su piel rozaba la suave de Ángela, como sus dedos tenían aquella calidez, la sensación le pareció deliciosa aun cuando lo oculto en su fuero interno. **

**Guio la mano de la morena hasta tomar el alimento, la siguió guiando aplicando la fuerza necesaria en el agarre de los instrumentos para comer, cuando el bocado entro en la boca de la dama, ella sonrió con alegría.**

**- ¡Gracias! –decía encantada al tiempo que lo intentaba ella sola y el regresaba a su asiento. Al pasar unos minutos, de nuevo aquella mirada incomoda que Ángela le proporcionaba regreso. **

**- ¿Ahora que sucede? –cuestiono el hombre. **

**Ella suavemente se inclino sobre la barra estrecha de aquella cocina, Virgil dejo a mitad del trayecto los alimentos retenidos con los palillos para observar los depredadores ojos esmeralda. Finalmente su comida fue robada.**

**- Que delicia –decía la mujer. Al tiempo que comenzaba a arrasar con su paquete, con el de Virgil y con los otros dos extras- Toma del mío –le indico acercándoselo directamente en sus palillos- esta delicioso.**

**El albino la observo asombrado, como aquella naturalidad para pequeños actos tan íntimos le eran tan comunes con ella. No se percato cuando abrio su boca permitiendo que ella lo alimentara, cuando comenzó a compartir aquellos alimentos, cuando tomar comida de su plato dejo de ser incomodo, y cuando el probar su postre fue algo tan cotidiano. Nunca sabría cuando comenzó a pasar, cuando su mente decidió dejar atrás toda su frialdad y en aquellas secretas acciones compartía tan poco y tanto a la vez con su dama de ojos verdes. **

Lilith sonrió, observaba algunos recuerdos del albino aun y cuando este no deseaba mostrarlos, sabia ocultar muy bien la información, pero ella también tenia el conocimiento suficiente par encontrarla.

- Ya veo por que debo ayudarte yo –dijo la demonio, observo con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer morena, con sus poderes la elevo haciendo su cuerpo flotar dentro de una estela de suave brisa- una humana amando a un demonio… y un demonio que le ama a ella.

Virgil pensó en corregir a la mujer, pero prefirió callar, sabia de los poderes hechiceros de Lilith, aquella mujer no solo fue la primera humana, no solo era un demonio poderoso, también era una hechicera peligrosa. Pero fue algo en las palabras de aquella mujer que provocaba en el albino la creencia de que aquella súcubo tenia un pasado con las Blackthorn, la forma en la cual hablaba de ellas, además de esa insistencia de hurgar en aquellos recuerdos con la dama, algunos que incluso logro robar en su memoria.

- La dama –dijo suavemente la demonio- es así como la reconocen en el infierno… así es como tus hombres la diferencian de las demás humanas.

Virgil maldijo su suerte al enfrentarse a tremendo demonio, aquella mujer soltó una fuerte risotada que enfureció mas al albino. El semidemonio finalmente fue precavido, sabia que con la delicada situación en la cual se encontraba la batalla del infierno despertar a un longevo solo desestabilizaría la balanza en el infierno.

- Virgil –dijo seductoramente la mujer- sabes que todo tiene un precio y yo necesito algo para comenzar el ritual.

Los ojos violeta se enfrentaron a los azules, dos voluntades poderosas, enérgicas y de una naturaleza dominante, ambos depredadores oriundos. La sonrisa se formo en los labios de la dama, quien acaricio con dulzura el rostro de la mujer humana que flotaba cercana a el, observo el gesto de molestia del albino y la incertidumbre en la menor que hasta el momento se mantuvo a un lado.

- Sangre… necesito sangre demoniaca y humana –dijo finalmente la longeva.

Virgil observo sus posibilidades, miro a su hija quien lentamente se acerco hasta el sujetando su mano libre, ambos se daban aquel desahogo por medio de sus energías, se comunicaban de aquella forma silenciosa y sin posibilidad de interrupciones.

Para el semidemonio existía una forma de lograrlo, pero seria algo que le agotaría, lo peor era que aquellos requerimientos de Lilith solo eran los primeros y si su energía se agotaba mucho antes de terminar el ritual todo seria un desperdicio de energía.

Levanto la vista observando a la dama, como aun su sonrisa se mantenía en aquel sereno rostro, algo dentro de el seguía roto, pero reconfortado ante la aquella idea, fue así como se dio cuenta: todo valdría la pena.

Gil se alejo de su padre, algo en su energía le decía que debía distanciarse para dejarlo trabajar. Se acerco un poco al cuerpo flotante de su madre, la quería demasiado, la echaría de menos por siempre, además de que toda su vida sentiría la culpa de haberla dejado morir. Lilith observo la joya resplandeciente sobre la frente infantil, aun cuando el fleco oscuro lo semicubría una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios rojos.

Hizo algunos sellos con sus dedos, después con Yamato desenfundada marco algunos símbolos dentro de los símbolos ya existentes para la invocación de la longeva pelirroja, al final Yamato se incrusto con gran fuerza sobre la arena creando un aro luminoso que pronto desapareció todo.

Cuando la brillante luz se disipo Gil se dio cuenta que se encontraban en aquel pueblo al cual siempre le prohibió ir su madre, no lo conocía bien, algunas veces lo observo a la distancia por que estaba segura de observar una extraña fluctuación en la energía, sin embargo su madre aseguro que siempre fue así.

Gil observo a su padre quien salía del sello de Lilith, la demonio observo desde los cielos aquel pueblo el cual se encontraba encerrado en la estructura que ellos crearon o se apoderaron, era obvia su ignorancia, pues eran como ratones que se encerraban en su propia trampa. Sonrió autosuficiente y su lengua se paso por sus labios de una forma sensual, saboreando con anticipación los hechos que pronto ocurrirían.

- Padre –dijo suavemente la pequeña alcanzando al mayor de los gemelos Sparda. La mano infantil se elevo señalando hacia el cielo- aquí hay una fractura del mundo demoniaco… pero también existe algo más padre, un sello esta en nuestros pies.

Virgil sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de su hija, la pequeña inconscientemente le ahorro usar mas de su energía, la cual se estaba agotando rápidamente en abrir un portal demoniaco. Yamato primero se incrusto en el suelo, la energía azulada rodeo el pueblo sobre los sellos ya creados desde la antigüedad; seguidamente la poderosa arma fue elevada creando algunos sellos con gran velocidad que dejaba ver una estela azul en su movimiento, entonces se incrusto con fuerza en el centro de aquella fractura, justo donde Gil indico debía abrir.

Un resplandor rojizo se hizo presente, antes de que una energía comenzara a rodear aquel pueblo que fue testigo del dolor de la Blackthorn, que se incrementó su población a base del odio de aquel clan de brujas, por aquella familia protegida por el poderoso Sparda. Un pueblo que alimentaba su odio generación tras generación hacia mujeres que solo eran culpables de entregarse al amor de su corazón.

Virgil sonrió, la venganza en ocasiones era tardía, y en ese momento la ocasión llegaba años atrasados; pero estaba consiente de que cada lagrima de la joven a quien tanto adoro serian cobradas.

_**Continuara…**_

**Yvori Gevura: **_Que pasara, bueno se el final, pero no se que pasara jajajaja de pronto todo cambia, a veces no siento que yo escriba la historia. Lilith también me impacto hace tiempo, sin embargo me asusto durante años; pero eso me hace analizar, si Adán y Eva eran dos pueblos que se unieron, la existencia de Lilith sería como el primer pueblo con el que se encontró Adan, uno que tal vez rechazo la religión hebra (que sin ofender padre del machismo ¡diack!) si esta teoría se sigue posiblemente Lilith sean fenicios, sumerios etc, etc quien le daba prioridad a la Diosa, aunque al final los hebreos, judíos y finalmente cristianos descienden de ellos, aun cuando le dieron importancia a un dios castigador y sobre todo meramente varón, jajaja también se me va la olla, aunque la importancia de la diosa femenina Astarté demonizada es principal para mi y siempre le encontraran en mis historias, Lilith como la primera mujer también merece su lugar, así que en estos fics de demonios seguro la encontraras y mas por el misterio que guarda en este fic, upss spoilers ahí van. Sobre Gil bueno aquí tiene un rol que cumplir aunque mas adelante también tal vez le de un protagonismo especial ya veras. Dante aun no es su momento jajaja pero llegara con todo y pizza. _

**NekOmomo: **_jajaja gracias, espero poder poner mas lime aunque tampoco quiero saturar, pero imaginar a Virgil haciendo… **babea** jajajaja es difícil de resistir. _

**Misha Keehl: **_A mi me encantan tus fics, espero subas nuevos pronto, gracias por encariñarte con mi personaje eso me anima debido a que los OC normalmente no soy queridos, significa que no a robado mucho protagonismo a Virgil. espero te guste de cómo va la historia. _

**Recuerden que como autora de fics no recibo sueldo y sus review son mi único sustento para seguir publicando.**

**¡ANIMO!**


	37. Capitulo 37, Libación

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 37: "Libación"**_

Aquel campo energético que aprisionaba a Lilith fue extendido, aquellas obras arquitectónicas de las cuales se vanaglorio aquel pueblo, ahora podría maldecir su suerte, pues el Sparda estaba casi seguro que una poderosa fuerza demoniaca se encontraba dormida en su interior. Sin embargo aquel no era su objetivo, lo ultimo que necesitaba era crear el desequilibrio en la fuerza del infierno, y despertar a un longevo no traería nada bueno, ni siquiera a Lilith debía liberar, aun cuando con su pasado humano estaba seguro que apoyaría su causa, el romper el silencioso e inexistente pacto de mantener a los longevos a un lado de la batalla, solo traería la búsqueda de enemigos mas feroces, de antiguos mas sanguinarios que serian mas difíciles de derrotar.

- Gil –llamo el hombre de platinados cabellos, la pequeña pronto se acerco a el. Virgil le daba la espalda, observaba como el sello crecía dando la posibilidad a la demonio de volar alrededor, el cuerpo de Ángela que fue regresada a su posición original, se mantenía sobre aquel sello que la pelirroja demoniaca reconocía como el emblema demoniaco del clan Sparda.

- Padre –dijo la menor, quien al observar como demonios rojizos con enormes oz de fuego salían del portal abierto por su padre, alisto sus dagas de hielo, a la pelirroja le sorprendió aquella habilidad en una humana tan joven, y sonrió divertida ante el espectáculo.

- Saca a los que sean puros –dijo el mayor- "_Lo ultimo que necesito es que Lilith recupere todos sus poderes_" –la aludida pelirroja al detectar aquel plan del Sparda no pudo mas que reconocer aquella mente calculadora del hombre de cabellos blancos.

- Si padre –dijo la menor obediente.

- Y hagas ningún ataque, tu no debes interferir en esta batalla o arruinaras todo.

La menor asintió antes de comenzar a correr hacia el pueblo que pronto comenzaba a despertar ante el alarmante sonido de los gritos que se escuchaban, la gente comenzó a salir de sus hogares para encontrarse iluminados con el sello bajo sus pies, además los demonios comenzaban su ataque derramando sangre que deslizaba lenta por el camino los caminos de piedra.

Virgil observaba a la gente intentar escapar, algunos que lograban correr hasta los sellos quedaban imposibilidades a salir, no cabía duda que un poderoso en la hechicería hizo aquel trabajo, pues los sellos no permitían la salida, no lo consentirían a nadie de alma contaminada.

Pronto un demonio se acerco a el, su oz manchada en sangre por las vidas de unas mujeres que recién cobro, sentía tener la capacidad de enfrentar a un semidemonio, la dama hechicera observaba todo desde su alto pedestal, distraída mirando el dolor de los humanos, regodeándose ante el sangrar de los hombres, y los gritos de mujeres que se atrevieron a juzgar a un inocente.

Yamato pronto partió en dos al demonio, quien cayo pesadamente sobre el la piedra de la calle, una segunda estocada para atravesar la cabeza, la sangre fluyendo lenta de un color marrón oscuro, revolviéndose con la carmesí que se deslizaba mas abundante. El mayor de los gemelos Sparda comenzó su andar, un hombre adulto se agarro de su cuerpo, sujetándolo por el pantalón, arrodillado frente al guerrero de fríos ojos, alzo su mirada para encontrar el frio acero.

- El demonio de la bruja –dijo el mayor, y una sonrisa triunfante se formo en el guerrero, quien de un movimiento separo la cabeza del resto del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Los gritos de las mujeres y los niños comenzaba a hacerse mas poderoso, Lilith observaba con repulsión como algunos hombres demostraban su cobardía dejándolas frente a los demonios que comenzaban a rodear a las familias que intentaban escapar.

Una mujer que cayó en su trayecto de huida, solo abrazando a su pequeño hijo de meses, el hombre que seguramente era un familiar, al ver acercarse a uno de los demonios la dejo ahí varada para el continuar con su huida, sin importarle las suplicas de la mujer o el llanto del bebé quien se asustaba ante la conmoción de la mujer. Aquella fémina solo acertó cerrar sus ojos y cubrir lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de su hijo con el propio, esperando el desgarre de su cuerpo ante la criatura que frente a ella se presentaba alzando aquella peligrosa arma.

El sonido de una navaja desmembrando la carne fue escuchando, pero la mujer abrió sus ojos al no sentir el dolor de la muerte cernirse a su cuerpo, solo encontrando al hombre de cabellos blancos con su arma desenfundada como única prueba de su ayuda.

- La Blackthorn puede salvar a tu hijo –menciono con frialdad, al tiempo que su espada señalaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros quien sacaba a un infante que no tendría mas de dos años. La mujer miro a su bebe angustiada, sabia que debía morir, no le importaría si con ello salvaba a su hijo. Se levanto, para después hacer una reverencia al demonio y correr hacia la pequeña que volvía a adentrarse al campo energético.

Virgil observo a los demonios dispuestos a desmembrar aquellas presas, pero sus espadas de hielo los detuvieron el suficiente tiempo para que la mujer llegara hasta la infante de ojos jade. Pero los pasos del gurrero se dirigieron hacia un hombre que buscaba la forma de salir del encierro que aquellos demonios le ocasionaban.

- Ayúdeme –dijo el hombre envuelto en angustia, de un movimiento de la poderosa arma los demonios cayeron desmembrados. Los ojos del humano se abrieron asombrados al sentir el frio acero de aquel arma sobre su pecho perforando su corazón.

Virgil lo miro con repulsión, observado con desdén la cobardía y deshonor de algunos hombres. Al ver a esa mujer algo le hizo recordar a su dama, siempre en peligro constante por las personas de aquel pueblo y ella siempre se preocupaba por la vida de su hijos, incluso en el embarazo de Gil, abrazaba con fuerza su abdomen para que nada le pasara a la no nata; cuando sucedió el distanciamiento de la pareja debido al segundo embarazo en Virgil jamás existió la mínima posibilidad de abandonarla, pensaba cuidarla a la distancia manteniendo a distancia los demonios que se sintieran atraídos por la sangre del nuevo Sparda, pero abandonar a Ángela durante los momentos críticos nunca fue su intención, en el no nacería tal bajeza, así que según su código de honor aquellos seres que abandonaban a sus compañeras por su sobrevivencia no merecían vivir.

- Sigues siendo el mismo machista Virgil –dijo la voz de la demonio quien observaba desde los aires el espectáculo.

El guerrero prefirió ignorar los comentarios, antes de percatarse de una presencia, un ser que le hizo sonreír ampliamente, en aquella mueca de satisfacción que asustaría hasta al mas osado guerrero.

Gil observo a la mujer que se acercaba a ella corriendo, un demonio se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, pero las espadas de su padre lo inmovilizaron. La pequeña observo el alma de aquella joven mujer, lo cierto es que no eran muy mayor, tal vez no pasaba de los veinte años aun y ya tenia un pequeño bebe de brazos. Observo la energía de su alma, alguien joven, atormentada, que vivía con temor a la vida, pero deseaba sobrevivir solo por aquel regalo que en sus brazos mantenía.

- Sal –dijo la pequeña. La mujer dudo un poco, pues había visto como muchos lo intentaban y chocaban violentamente con algo que les lanzaba con fuerza- tu alma aun puede salvarse, cuida de los niños que hay afuera.

La mujer asintió suavemente y cerrando sus ojos atravesó la barrera junto con su hijo. Gil pronto observo a la distancia otro menor que lloraba incesante entre los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, sus pasos de inmediato se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar.

Lilith se elevo distante a la matanza, la luna aun estaba en posición para continuar con aquel ritual, tendría poco tiempo pero estaba segura que el Sparda lograría su cometido, veía en sus ojos aquella determinación que hacia años le conoció, pero ahora existía algo nuevo, tal fuera aquella necesidad de proteger al fin satisfecha.

Como la primera humana y la primera mujer que se transformo en demonio, conocía mucho de la historia de la humanidad, sobre la dualidad hombre y mujer, sobre la contaminación del hombre, pero ante todo la existencia de alguna ramificación de individuos diferentes al que fuera su primer esposo, aquellos que exceptuaban toda regla, los que era descendientes de dioses.

- Aquellos varones gurreros nacidos para proteger, su fuerza mas incandescente nace del amor mas insondable que pueden tener a su contraparte femenina –Lilith dirigía estas palabras al cuerpo de la joven mujer, sus ojos demostraron su dolor y aun cuando era obvio que se resistía, al final accedió a su instinto bajando hasta el cuerpo, acariciando su rostro tiernamente- El mundo se hizo por dos fuerzas, femenino y masculino, la fuerza solo masculina es inepta, la fuerza solo femenina esta incompleta; pocos afortunados encuentran aquella mitad que les arrebato la ambición y la supremacía.

La sangre que corría entre los caminos de piedra comenzó a acercarse a la Blackthorn, el vital liquido de humanos y demonios se mezclaban siendo brillantes ante aquel resplandeciente sello, que emanaba una poderosa luz que podría confundirse fácilmente con el día.

- Destinados desde su nacimiento, rompiendo una maldición milenaria, cumpliendo una profecía ancestral –Una nueva caricia a los lacios cabellos oscuros- Ángela Blackthorn ¿Cuántas madres e hijas sufrieron? ¿Cuántas no desearon aquello que has obtenido aun después de tu muerte? Un amor sincero, un amor tan poderoso y plenamente correspondido; estoy segura que lo sabias, aun cuando de su boca jamás salió palabra alguna, aquella devoción fue imposible de mantener oculta, aquella necesidad a tu mera presencia no fue sencillo disimularla, pero tu sentiste lo mismo ¿no es así? Tu le amas en el lugar donde te encuentres, por eso necesitas estar ahí con el, sumiéndote en la oscuridad del infierno a su lado, finalmente son uno.

Lilith comenzó a volar, rodeando aquel circulo con una impresionante velocidad, siendo visible a los pocos sobrevivientes como solo un rayo rojizo que daba vueltas una y otra vez. La sangre que recorría aquellas grietas del empedrado llego a su destino comenzando a manchar lentamente la blanca piel de la mujer Blackthorn.

Virgil sonrió ante la visión devastadora que se posaba ante sus ojos, los demonios le fueron de gran ayuda debido a que el no tuvo que asesinar a cada humano, ahora solo terminaba con la vida de unos cuantos que trataban de escapar ocultándose o huyendo e incluso peleando contra aquellos seres. Pero nada serviría si terminaban bajo el yugo de aquella espada.

Adam intentaba sobrevivir, buscaba desesperado alguna salida que lograra hacerlo sobrevivir a la masacre demoniaca que de pronto les asalto. Observo a la distancia a la hija de Ángela Blackthorn, a su hija consanguínea quien sacaba a unos cuantos, sobre todo niños y pocas mujeres jóvenes. Su propia hija ya había muerto, su familia y todos los que conocían ya se encontraban desangrándose lentamente, el estaba herido pero aun tenia la fuerza para continuar luchando. Así que hizo lo único que su profundo instinto egoísta de sobrevivencia le indico, dirigirse hacia la pequeña que veía como el único puente de salvación.

Pero entonces sintió que algo detenía su paso, observo hacia el punzante dolor en su pecho, el brillo colosal de una espada que parecía pulirse con la sangre derramada en su acero brillo fulminante. Los ojos de Adam se levantaron para observar frente a el los ojos azul hielo del demonio. Una sonrisa triunfal surcó los labios del guerrero, el observar el terror en los ojos de aquel hombre lo hacia regocijarse. Pero aquel dolor no era suficiente y no deseaba darle la liberación de la muerte, no aun.

Saco a Yamato del pecho del hombre, estaba seguro de que el dolor punzante que sentía aquel ser lo estaba llevando a un profundo shock, pues atravesó violentamente el centro de su cuerpo atravesando la unión del tórax.

- Pagaras el dolor que le ocasionaste –dijo fríamente el hombre antes de sujetarlo de las ropas y lanzarlo cerca a donde el cuerpo de Ángela se encontraba. Aquel movimiento era como si el cuerpo de un alto y fornido hombre fuese una pluma.

Pero para Virgil existía otro ser que debía pagar, uno que ya tenia localizado escondido entre una pila de cadáveres, su cobardía lo llevaba a un grado tan profundo de aparentar su propia muerte y pasar desapercibido ante los ojos demoniacos, era una pena que para el olfato no fuera así, por lo que los movimientos del albino debían ser rápidos antes de que otro de los demonios que aun vivían lo asesinara antes que el.

Camino sobre los cuerpos desmembrados, los charcos de sangre e incluso de fétidas sustancias que soltaba el cuerpo humano, sus botas se manchaban de aquellos fluidos corporales que comenzaban a descomponerse por el veneno de las armas demoniacas. Nada importaba, al menos no hasta que llego a la pila de cuerpos, mujeres mayores y hombres como unos cuantos jóvenes, nada importante, nada que dejo la barrera salir, seres que se perdieron en la agonía de la muerte y serian recibidos placenteramente en el tártaros para sufrir torturas hasta la llegada del momento de su siguiente vida.

- Déjame ir demonio –dijo suavemente el hombre, intentando disimular su temor.

- Pídeselo a ella –menciono con simpleza, pero sonrió ante la expectativa del hombre quien imaginaba el perdón de su hija.

La mano del guerrero se cerro sobre el brazo de un hombre, apretándolo con tal fuerza que el ser gritaba ante el dolor de sentir como su extremidad casi era reventada. La sonrisa del guerrero platinado se hizo triunfal, y comenzando su andar dirigiéndose al centro de aquel sacrificio. Con la mano en la cual portaba a Yamato destrozaba los cuerpos humanos y demoniacos que aparecían en su camino, el ruido ocasionado por los gritos de dolor y de guerra cesaba lentamente, el suelo se convirtió en una sola mancha de sangre que corría hacia la Blackthorn.

- Los sacrificios –dijo el guerrero a la pelirroja quien detuvo sus vertiginosas vueltas en el aire. Observo a los hombres que se encontraban frente a ella, heridos, temerosos pero en sus recuerdos observaba la crueldad de sus seres, el sometimiento que ejercían sobre la mujer, la tortura que aplicaron a las Blackthorn. James Hopkins observaba devastado el cuerpo que moría lentamente del joven con el cual negociaba, aquel que deseo fuera su hijo, aquel hombre al que le entrego la vida de Ángela. Entonces sus ojos se posaron desolados en el único ser que podría salvar su vida.

- Es un buen sacrificio Virgil –dijo la exuberante demonio, relamió sus rojos labios ante la excitación que se presentaba frente a ella.

- No demonio, tu padre jamás haría algo así ¡Tu eres un verdadero engendro! –dijo James al guerrero albino, los ojos fríos de este se posaron unos segundos en el, entonces un solo gesto dirigido a la distancia provoco que el cuerpo de la pequeña Gil comenzara a acercarse en silencio.

Los pasos de Gil se hicieron presentes de forma mas sonora, y los ojos del cazador de brujas se abrieron ante la sorpresa, reconocía aquellos rasgos, el cabello negro noche, los labios sonrosados, aquella piel blanca que solía ensombrecerse tenuemente con el sol y mágicamente regresar a la normalidad al pasar la noche, pero ante todo los profundos ojos verdes capas de escudriñar el alama de cualquiera. La menor tenia entre sus manos pequeñas flores silvestres que recolecto, sus manos las sostenían con fuerza impregnándolas de su energía.

La mirada del viejo cazador no soporto los ojos indiferentes de la menor, una replica exacta de aquellos ojos azul tundra; era la primera vez que veía a una Blackthorn con tal mirada, incluso en las mas penosas situaciones, aquellos ojos parecían derramar una paz hacia los otros.

- Aquellos capaces de lastimar a los indefensos, son los mas cobardes –dijo suavemente el semidemonio, al tiempo que caminaba hasta Adam para sujetarlo violentamente de los cabellos, un quejido de dolor se hizo presente, pero no pareció importarle al albino- Ángela finalmente a muerto –dijo con voz sombría- pero Gil decidirá si sus vidas valdrán la pena de salvar.

Los ojos suplicantes de ambos hombres, solo hizo que Lilith se deleitara ante aquellos sacrificios, eran hombres cobardes, despojos de humanidad que para nada valdría la pena mantener con vida. Se deleito ante aquella visión, pues la muerte de esos seres repugnantes eran aquello que la hacían excitarse ante la venganza contra un pasado oscuro.

- Pe…pequeña… soy tu abuelo… el tu padre –decía el antiguo cazador.

Gil bajo la mirada hacia su madre, esta se suavizo notablemente, la sangre rodeaba a la mujer que le dio la vida, y el sello se tornaba azul brillante a su alrededor. Una sonrisa tierna e infantil se formo en la menor, haciéndola ver como la edad que realmente tenia. Se inclino hacia su madre rodeándola de flores, algunas cuantas en su cabello, otras sobre su pecho, a la visión infantil aquello le hacia ver mas linda aun bajo el abrazo de la muerte.

- Mi mamá les perdonaría la vida –dijo suavemente, levantándose de su labro de adornar a su madre, dirigiendo la vista hasta su padre, en el trayecto observo los ojos de aquellos hombres aliviados de salvarse de la muerte- Pero yo no –dijo con voz dulce aun manteniendo aquel semblante infantil, era tan aterrador como una muñeca poseída.

Entonces como si aquello fuera un acto cotidiano, la pequeña giro su cuerpo para desaparecer lentamente a la distancia, saliendo del circulo, saliendo de aquel lugar donde la vida de cientos de humanos fue devastada y las vidas de otros tantos demonios también fue entregada.

Virgil sonrió triunfante ante su hija, aliviándose que saliera del sello, comenzó con el ritual una vez que Lilith sonriente asintiera suavemente. Parecía una pequeña niña extasiada ante lo que vendría. El primero fue Adam, a quien Virgil mantenía sujeto de los cabellos, semi-levantándolo. Yamato entro por su cuello, para abrirse paso hasta su vientre. Siquiera gritar de dolor fue capas, su cuerpo ya se encontraba en un profundo shock debido al dolor de su pecho. Su sangre y carne cayeron junto al cuerpo de Ángela, comenzando a tornarse de un material duro y cristalino, como un cuarzo.

Hopkins observo aterrado la forma en la cual el demonio acabo con la vida de su amigo, así que comenzó a retroceder, mirando de frente al demonio, sus ojos se abrían como enormes platos ante el terror, su cuerpo sudaba y sus esfínteres dejaron de obedecerle. Pero nada detuvo al demonio.

- La carne del padre –dijo suavemente Lilith quien revoloteaba cercana al hombre- hiciste sufrir a cuanta Blackthorn pudiste –le reclamo al leer sus recuerdos- ¡Maldito hijo de Adán! Incluso con el tiempo su venganza nos envuelve.

El hombre quedo confundido ante las palabras de la demonio de cabello rojo, pero todo quedo atrás cuando sintió algo que rasgaba su brazos, al observar veía como un fino corte con la katana del albino le abría la extremidad dejando salir sus nervios. Grito aterrado, pero no fue suficiente por que lo mismo se repitió con el otro brazo. Finalmente un fino corte sobre su abdomen de forma horizontal abrió su carne dejando salir sus entrañas, lo ultimo que vio fue la sonrisa triunfal de la seductora ser que volaba alrededor.

- Ahora necesitas elegir donde resguardaras el contenedor y solo faltara tu sangre la cual debo extraerte yo –dijo la demonio volando hasta el cuerpo de Ángela, Virgil caminaba hasta quedar cercano a la dama también. Los cuerpos sacrificados comenzaban a endurecerse y rápidamente aquella piedra comenzaba a cubrir a su mujer- te debilitaras demasiado –advirtió Lilith, pero el demonio simulo no escucharla.

Virgil observo el cuerpo de su amante, pensó en tenerla cerca como aquel amuleto que su madre le regalo, sin embargo deseaba fuera lo mas discreto, no necesitaba que otros se enteraran de su debilidad, no necesitaba más buscando aniquilarlo por su punto mas frágil. Pero entonces sintió la turbación en su mano, su fiel espada comenzaba a vibrar con una fuerza improcedente, el guerrero abrió su mano dejando libre el arma que pronto tomo la figura de un espectro negro-azulado. Su final figura de una mujer de largos cabellos, era imposible definir sus rasgos, pero la fuerza que emanaba podría hacer temblar a cualquiera.

- Amo –dijo suavemente el arma, quien de inmediato se arrodillo respetuosamente- déjeme proteger a la dama, yo cuidare del contenedor de su cuerpo.

Virgil observo a su fiel compañera, después al cuerpo de Ángela que ya se encontraba suavemente sucio por la sangre que la envolvía. Lo siguiente que observo fue la luna, la cual no tardaría en moverse, así que suavemente asintió.

- Confió en ti Yamato –fue la única sentencia, haciendo al arma regodearse ante aquella prueba de confianza.

- Colócate aquí –dijo Lilith señalando hacia el frente de la mujer de negros cabellos, específicamente frente a la cabeza de Ángela. Virgil dio un paso al frente con la señal de la demonio, observando la sonrisa aun visible de su dama.

- "_Para la eternidad_" –le dijo con sus pensamientos, pero aquello no fue oculto para la demonio, quien sonrió ante esa declaración.

Lilith comenzó a recitar una extraña canción, un idioma que el demonio no entendía, pues no era del inframundo. La piedra en la cual se transformaban los dos sacrificios finales se acercaban con violencia al cuerpo de Ángela, acunándola de forma suave, elevándola de la sangre que la manchaba y finalmente tornándose de un rojizo intenso, pues absorbían el vital liquido que aun se acumulaba. La luz del sello disminuyo haciéndose tan tenue, permitiendo que la energía lunar descendiera a donde era llamado. Entonces el guerrero se dio cuenta, aquellas palabras no eran demoniacas en lo mas mínimo, era el primer lenguaje de la humanidad.

- Ahora la libación –menciono suavemente Lilith.

Fue un corte limpio, lo percibió sin embargo aun cuando hubiese intentado esquivarlo, no habría salido bien librado de aquello. El albino cayo de rodillas con la garganta abierta, su sangre se derramaba incesante manchando el cuerpo de Ángela, estiro su mano para sentir por ultima vez la suavidad de su piel. Observo cuidadosamente como la sangre que en algún momento mancho el cuerpo de aquella dama desaparecía, la tela de sus ropas se desvanecía, pero las flores entregadas por Gil aun adornaban el recinto final.

Virgil cerró los ojos, alejando su mano del cuerpo de la dama, sintió como su herida sanaba después de la exorbitante cantidad de sangre que derramo, sus fuerzas menguaron, su mirada comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, pero no por ello se dejaría devastar. Con un fuerte impulso se puso de pie, observando como su sangre dominaba el resto del sacrificio, y en un aura azulada se comenzaba a tornar aquella piedra cristalina en un ataúd eterno.

- Debes darle forma –dijo Lilith suavemente.

La voz de la demonio aun seguía en el aire, en los canticos mas antiguos de la humanidad, los ojos del demonio se cerraron dando forma al ataúd de su compañera, el recinto donde ella descansaría esperándolo.

Virgil cayó pesadamente de rodillas, su energía comenzaba a abandonarle, pero aun luchaba, su fuerza de voluntad aun era capas de hacerlo moverse. Levanto la vista observando frente a el a Yamato en su figura humanoide, frente a ella un bello zafiro giraba, era de un tamaño discreto. Entonces el arma abrazo aquella joya que pronto se enterró en su cuerpo, la luz fue intensa cegando al debilitado guerrero por unos momentos. Pero al abrir nuevamente sus orbes azul tundra se encontró con su preciada arma y oculto entre los pliegues de su empuñadura, oculta de forma discreta se encontraba incrustado un zafiro, que al observar cuidadosamente podría verse en el transando una bella dama dormida adornada con flores.

Gil quien observo todo a la distancia, sentía la debilidad de su padre, una vez que Yamato volvió a sus manos la pequeña apresuro su paso hasta el hombre que la criaba. Virgil se encontraba débil, pero aun y con ello se puso de pie, observando de forma amenazante Lilith elevo a Yamato hasta colocarla en su garganta.

- La luna pronto cambiara y no esperare a que vuelva otra vez para tener respuestas –dijo fríamente, pero la carcajada de la pelirroja puso nerviosa a la menor, quien tensiono su cuerpo dispuesto a proteger al único padre que le quedaba con vida.

- Después de que te ayudo te atreves a amenazarme –la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba dramatizada, era como un juego perverso para ella, pues su mirada afilada indicaba su peligrosidad- Además estas débil, nada podrás hacer –dijo con frialdad.

Pero la suave caricia de Yamato sobre su cuello le hizo reflexionar sobre la peligrosidad de aquel guerrero, lo miro furibunda pero al final denoto aquella pequeña presencia tensa ante la situación de una batalla y algo en ella se rompió. A Virgil no le paso desapercibida la mirada de Lilith, como de la ira paso a estar acongojada al solo observar a Gil y estaba seguro que aquello no era por Gomory o los recuerdos de la infante.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con las Blackthorn? –solito de golpe el demonio.

Lilith observo la luna, pronto el hechizo terminaría, y era mejor terminar con aquel secreto ahora, no deseaba enfrentarse a un recuperado demonio que seguro la invocaría para sacarle la información así fuera a tener que matarla. Miro nuevamente a Gil que se encontraba a un lado de su padre.

- Ninguna Blackthorn tiene esa determinación… ni esa capacidad para luchar –dijo suavemente la demonio, Virgil bajo su arma- debe ser la singularidad en siglos, tal vez milenios.

- ¿De que hablas? –dijo Virgil, recordando el comienzo del libro de las Blackthorn- El libro no indica que sean tan viejas.

Lilith descendió finalmente, tocando el piso con sus pies, sintiendo el frio de las piedras ensangrentadas. Camino hasta la pequeña Gil, arrodillándose frente a la criatura para estar a su altura, acariciando su cabello y su rostro, haciendo sentir a la menor una reconfortante sensación. Virgil esperaba en silencio a que la demonio hablara, pero la luna no le pasaba desapercibida, sabia que el tiempo se agotaba.

- Yo fui la primera humana, hecha de polvo, pero no fui la única –susurro la joven demonio- ¿Qué clase de Dios crearía solo un hombre y después una mujer? ¿Acaso pensarían que deseaba coleccionar figuras vivas? Hay muchas mentiras en la historia, mentiras que nunca me intereso corregir, sin embargo… mi pasado atañe a las Blackthorn –Virgil uso toda su energía por mantenerse en aquella pose gallarda, en silencio observando como la demonio se embelesaba con Gil, al tiempo que contaba su historia, la pequeña escuchaba atenta- Éramos cuatro, Asmodeo fue el primero y yo con el, después Eva y Adán, el tiempo de diferencia tal vez fueron segundos, pero Eva mi pequeña hermana era joven y tan bella… pura.

La demonio observo la luna, después dirigió su mirada hacia el guerrero quien aun se mantenía altivo, sabia que estaba por sucumbir, había usado demasiado de su poder mágico y demoniaco, era demasiado, pero debía decirle la verdad.

- Adán siempre fue ególatra, influenciado por los ángeles que en ese momento se encontraban en una batalla contra los antiguos demonios. Las diferencias de siempre, los del cielo se alimentaban del amor de los hombres y los del infierno de sus penas, pero los de arriba ambicionaron todo, al observar como los infiernos se volvían mas poderosos, pues los humanos parecían tendenciosos al sufrimiento. Asmodeo se revelo contra aquello, se marcho para transformarse en la oscuridad. Planeábamos irnos juntos, pero me lo impidieron, buscaron someterme al hombre que aun quedaba, Eva era joven y pequeña, además siempre existió en Adán un sentido de dominación y esa rivalidad con Asmodeo. Cuando escape del paraíso, llevaba en mis entrañas el primer fruto de la humanidad, Puabi.

Virgil observo el cielo, se encontraba asombrado, reconocía ese nombre en algunos escritos de su padre sobre las Blackthorn, siempre mencionándola como una mensajera, aquella quien le daba aviso sobre el estado en que se encontraban las brujas.

- ¿Hija de Adán? –pregunto Virgil.

- No, cuando mi compañero salió del paraíso yo en mi vientre ya tenia aquel obsequio. Al salir lo ocultamos de los ojos celestiales –ahora la voz de la súcubo se escucho amarga- la abandonamos muy joven… para protegerla. Los ángeles vinieron por mi creyendo que el fruto de mi vientre era del ahora nombrado primer hombre… Este es el lugar donde resguardamos a nuestra hija, en una tierra donde los portales demoniacos se abrían constantemente, presentíamos que la primera hija humana corría menos riesgo con la oscuridad a con la luz –Lilith miro con pena los ojos de Gil, sentía sobre ella la mirada expectante de Virgil presionándola a continuar- Ella tenia unos poderosos ojos verde, heredados de su padre, mágicos por su madre, su cabello era color fuego y su piel nácar… Puabi es la madre de las Blackthorn hijo de Sparda.

Los ojos de ambos demonios se encontraron, Virgil sabia que existía algo aun mas profundo, un secreto que posiblemente no le diría, algo que debía descubrir de las Blackthorn. Pero Lilith parecía dispuesta a darle la pista que le llevaría por el camino correcto.

- Ay algo que los humanos tienen, que los del cielo y el infierno desean, no es el alimento de sus energías, es algo que nace y muere… Las mujeres humanas, seres frágiles con la fuerza de soportar el dolor toda su vida, capaces de dar la vida, y de alimentar a seres de energía con sus sentimientos mas puros, abajo y arriba no existen suficientes féminas, y no existen flores tan delicadas como las hembras humanas –Lilith observo al demonio de cabellos platinados, debía darle un indicio de su destino- En el infierno existieron también una dualidad, hombre y mujer, poderosos, nacidos de demonios puros y longevos… desgraciadamente eran el mismo, nacidos el mismo día, al mismo tiempo… gemelos. Hay un pecado innombrable para los demonios...

- El incesto –dijo Virgil conociendo bien las leyes de su raza- la unión de padres e hijos y de los hermanos esta prohibida, siquiera es mencionada, pues ese es un pecado de los humanos.

- Así es, aun cuando no se aplica en tíos y sobrios o los primos –aquellas palabras fueron mas una confirmación de algo que ella conocía- El día y la noche no eran capaces de estar juntos, pero su descendencia podría hacerlo, lo que traería al mundo demoniaco una renovación al enaltecer a un nuevo soberano.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Ángela? –cuestiono el demonio.

- … Puabi se enamoro de la noche y la noche de ella. La primera vez que salió del mundo demoniaco, una espina se enterró en aquel demonio que buscaba con desesperación a su amada. La espina lo hirió haciendo que sus movimientos fueran lentos y su energía disminuyera, cuando ella lo encontró, toco la espina transformándola en algo oscuro, la saco del cuerpo demoniaco pero en el trayecto se pincho la mano, la espina bañada en sangre de ambos cayo, haciendo que nacieran bellas flores de espinas negras como símbolo de su amor… creando una discordia increíble al concebir un hijo de aquel ser… pero un error les maldijo, las flores de espinas negras murieron lentamente y cada pequeña que nace con esa sangre esta condenada a sufrir, a que su corazón se rompa y finalmente morir en manos de aquel a quien entregaron sus mas puros sentimientos.

Una pequeña luz se filtro, era el momento, Lilith acaricio suavemente a Gil, debía marcharse pero necesitaba decirle algo mas al guerrero. Además necesitaba darle algo a la pequeña descendiente de aquel clan.

- Debes encontrar los pergaminos, debes encontrar el pasado de Nemo, es lo único que puedo decirte joven guerrero –Lilith observo a Gil, acaricio por ultima vez su rostro- tengo un regalo para ti.

De las manos de la pelirroja dos dagas hicieron su aparición, de una navaja curvada, la empuñadura era bellamente adornada con un listón rojizo que les rodeaba. Gil estiro sus manos recibiendo sobre ellas las dos dagas, pero las manos de Lilith se cerraron ante las manos infantiles, dirigiendo un certero golpe hacia su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a emanar con rapidez, deslizándose por las cuchillas manchando las manos de amabas.

- No ayude a mi hija… cuidare de su descendencia –miro por ultima vez los ojos de Gil, recordando a la hija que intento proteger alejándola de ella misma- Busca… Astharot.

La luz de la luna pronto hizo su aparición, el cuerpo de Lilith se separo en dos, uno flotante hacia la oscuridad del astro, otro fundiéndose con las dagas en las manos de Gil. La pequeña estaba tan absorta que nunca se percato que su padre volvía a marcar un sello con Yamato, lo ultimo que vio fue el resplandor de la transportación por medio de magia.

Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos se encontraban ya en su casa, la soledad era devastadora, pero fue el golpe fuerte de algo caer que hizo a la menor buscar el proceder de aquel sonido. Su padre se encontraba inconsciente, agotado totalmente, ella se encontraba igual, pero aun existía algo que debía hacer.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los ojos peleaban por abrirse, pero algo pesado impedía que aquello se lograra. Con un poco de fuerza, los parpados comenzaron a abrirse suavemente, dejando ver dos orbes verdes profundos. Una mano femenina se alzo hasta topar con aquel extraño cristal que le retenía, además de un extraño liquido que le rodeaba totalmente. Los cabellos negros ondeaban en aquel mar que le rodeaba, sentía su cuerpo pero la desesperación le atenía al saberse contenida en un extraño objeto.

- Al fin despertaste –una voz ronca, tal vez de un anciano provoco que aquella criatura dirigiera su mirada hacia al frente, observando detenidamente el rostro de quien seguramente era su captor- Me alegra que te encuentres bien dama, lo ultimo que deseamos es enfurecer mas al príncipe.

_**Continuara… **_

_Hola, recuerden que yo no recibo un suelo por este fic, sin embargo mi único pago son sus bellos comentarios, espero que la historia les siga gustando._

**Yvori Gevura: **_Hola gracias tu comentario siempre es el primero, espero que te guste, la verdad me fui de la mano con la información, espero que no este muy saturado, como viste ya reescribí el viejo testamento jajaja, igual ni soy católica o cristiana ya, jaja soy orgullosamente pagana. Espero que te guste los giros que toma la historia y la verdad me estoy tomando algo de Bayonetta pero creo saldrá mas adelante jejeje, me encantan tus recomendaciones ¡de veras! Mira que cuando ando mas perdida siempre me das una buena de inspiración. Cuidate mucho y es genial que seas un hombre asi, en verdad si no viviéramos lejos y yo no tuviera una pareja también con esos pensamientos te invitaría a una cita jajaj xD cuídate un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que mira con tus ánimos están saliendo cada vez mas rápido. _


	38. Capitulo 38, Sin ti

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

**_Pues no se, pero algo advierto. _**

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

**Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 38: "Sin ti"**_

_- Madre –dijo suavemente Virgil, dejando la lectura del libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa de café- ¿Por qué es tu libro favorito la Eneida?_

_- Bueno, existen dos razones –dijo suavemente Eva colocándose a un lado de su pequeño hijo, abrazándolo suavemente al tiempo que depositaba un dulce beso en su frente- una es por que me gusta mucho la historia de Eneas, sus aventuras y desaventuras, los sacrificios que tiene que hacer para cumplir su destino y el como sus decisiones también hacen daño a otras personas, como en la parte donde deja a la reina Dido –esto ultimo lo susurra suavemente- la otra razón es que mi padre solía leerme esté libro cuando era pequeña. _

_- ¿Tú padre? ¿El abuelo? –cuestiono Virgil más para si mismo, entonces algo en el hizo una conjetura- Nunca nos hablas de tu padre o de tu madre –dijo suavemente, Eva sonrío. _

_- Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, no la recuerdo –dijo con suavemente, la mirada del menor se entristeció._

_- ¿Y te duele mucho?... Si tu no estuvieras a mi me dolería mucho aquí –dijo indicando su pecho- siempre que estoy lejos de ti te extraño mucho –La mujer de cabellos rubios acaricio las hebras plateadas. El pequeño pensó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar- ¿Por eso nunca hablas de tus padres? ¿Por qué te duele?_

_- Duele un poquito, pero es algo que el tiempo te ayuda para aceptarlo, lo que yo esperaba es a que tuvieran curiosidad para hablar de ese tema –respondió con una sonrisa- me alegro que al fin preguntaras –Virgil asintió suavemente- Yo no recuerdo a mi madre, aun no cumplía el año cuando murió, pero si a mi padre. _

_- ¿Cómo era? –cuestiono el menor emocionado. _

_- Era un hombre muy fuerte, era alto y tenia una cara muy seria, parecía que siempre estaba enojado –dijo ella con alegría- pero así era su rostro, en realidad era un hombre muy dulce._

_- ¡Ah! –decía suavemente el pequeño sorprendido- ¿Y como era? ¿Tenia tu color de cabello? ¿O tus ojos? _

_- Mi padre tenia el cabello mas oscuro que yo, nuestros ojos eran iguales en color pero no en forma… pienso que tenia mas la forma de tus ojos –decía feliz la mujer. _

_- ¿Cómo los míos? –preguntaba confundido el menor- ¿Qué no soy igual a mi papá?_

_- Si, te pareces mucho a tu papá, pero también te pareces a mi y un poquito a mi padre._

_- ¿Y el abuelo que hacia? –cuestiono el pequeño emocionado. _

_- El era un cazador de demonios –el rostro de sorpresa de su hijo hizo sonreír a Eva- el cuidaba que los demonios malos no hicieran daño a la gente, el era un guerrero de la ciudad de Fortuna._

_- Aquel lugar donde respetan mucho a mi papá –se decía a si mismo el pequeño- ¿Y como era el abuelo? ¿Era fuerte? ¿Qué arma usaba? ¿Sabia magia? –las preguntas comenzaron a aumentar, denotando el interés del menor por aquella ramificación de su familia. _

_- Bueno, usaba una katana muy parecida a Yamato y también tenia un arco con flechas de un metal muy especial que dañaba mucho a los demonios, tenia muy buena puntería, pero sus armas no eran demoniacas como las de tu papá, y la magia la usaba muy poco, solo conocía algunos hechizos para curarse a si mismo –el rostro de Virgil brillaba ante la expectativa, pero entonces algo pasó por su mente._

_- ¿Y que sucedió? ¿Dónde esta el?_

_- El falleció en una dura batalla, una donde tu padre apenas y salió con vida –la voz de Eva se entristeció suavemente, por lo que Virgil sintiéndose culpable por traer ese recuerdo en la mente de su madre la abrazo, ella respondió el abrazo._

_- ¿Cómo se llamaba el abuelo? _

_- Virgil –susurro Eva. _

Un cálido liquido viscoso y de repulsivo olor se deslizaba por la mejilla del inconsciente Virgil Sparda. Lo cierto es que aquella forma no era la mejor para despertar, sin embargo las cosas ya sucedían sin que el poderoso guerrero pudiera evitarlo. El fuerte olor de aquel liquido lo hizo abrir los ojos para encontrar frente a si mismo una replica sus orbes azul acero. Llevo su mano hasta su mejilla, tocando aquel fluido, retirándolo con su mano en un gesto de repulsión, al reconocerlo no pudo mas que suspirar, de nada serviría molestarse por minucias como aquella.

Comenzó a levantarse, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo diminuto de su hijo menor, este ante el contacto sonrió alegremente soltando una risotada que lleno la habitación, una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en el albino al recordar a su amante dormida. Coloco al pequeño sentado sobre la cama, acaricio sus cabellos blanquecinos, el pequeño pronto se distrajo con una mordedora que se encontraba cercana, lo cual fue un alivio para el mayor al sentir un mareo, uno que seguramente se debía a su debilidad.

Se cuestiono a si mismo como habría llegado a la cama, por unos instantes se alarmo ante la idea de que Gil lo hubiese llevado hasta su habitación, pero entonces los fugaces recuerdos de Yamato tomando una forma humanoide y ayudándolo a llegar a su estancia le hizo presencia en su cabeza. Dirigió su mirada a un costado de su cama, observando su arma junto a el; sentía orgullo por su espada, la unión que tenían era tan poderosa, en un breve pensamiento el guerrero agradeció a su fiel acompañante no solo por la noche anterior, el estaba consiente que sin Yamato jamás habría logrado sobrevivir en el infierno, aquel arma era una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, aun era temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana según el reloj de Ángela, lo cierto es que no había descansado mucho y estaba consciente de que su cuerpo tardaría algunos días en recuperarse. Camino hasta la ventana, ignorando el mareo que sentía, pero lo que sus ojos captaron dejaron todo malestar a un lado.

Gil se encontraba observando la playa, su cabello lacio meciéndose al viento, sus ropas tampoco parecían resistirse al elemento. Para Virgil por unos instantes fue la visión dolorosa de aquello que perdió; sin embargo lo que en las manos de la menor se encontraban eran aquellas dagas en forma de media luna que Lilith concedió a la ya ultima Blackthorn.

Por la forma de la respiración de la menor, era notable que tenia algunas horas practicando, sin embargo volvió a colocarse en posición de batalla; el guerrero se sintió orgulloso de ver a su primogénita deducir por ella misma la forma de utilizar aquellas armas, aun cuando necesitaba una orientación correcta, se reflejaba a si mismo en esa pequeña niña.

Su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse, sabia de ante mano que no podría entrenar, ni usar sus poderes demoniacos, pero al menos era capas de moverse. Observo como Dante estaba en la orilla de la cama, jugando descuidadamente, decidió caminar hasta el para sujetarlo entre sus brazos, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que su hijo se lastimara.

El pequeño comenzó a decir algo, los balbuceos eran continuos y un poco de saliva se escurría por sus labios. Fueron al cuarto de baño; lugar donde el mayor puso la tina a llenar con agua caliente y después comenzó a desvestir al pequeño, no le pasaba desapercibido el fuerte aroma del menor, que prácticamente pedía con urgencia un cambio de pañal. Al retirar aquella prenda y tirarla a la basura, lavo concienzudamente al menor en el lava manos, para después dejarlo sentado sobre la alfombra de baño.

Al tiempo que hacia aquella labor se sintió latentemente culpable, lo cierto es que con Dante no tenia muchos preocupaciones, eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales ayudo a su compañera en su cuidado, ahora entendía las quejas de la mujer sobre el poco tiempo que dedicaba al menor.

Dante era un niño extrovertido, siempre sonriente, era extraño el momento en que su llanto se escuchaba, realmente pocas veces después de las primeras semanas de nacido se le escuchaba llorar. El mayor comenzó a desvestirse. Una vez que ambos se encontraran desnudos, Dante fue envuelto entre los brazos de su padre para ambos sumergirse en la tina.

El agua caliente fue un relajante a los molidos músculos del semidemonio, en esos momentos realmente odiaba su parte humana, aquella que provocaba ese tiempo de lentitud en su curación. Aun a sabiendas que si fuera un humano normal tardaría semanas o tal vez moriría, sin embargo el calor del agua lo relajo lo suficiente.

Dante comenzó a chapotear mojado el rostro de su padre, se encontraba sentado sobre el abdomen de este, riendo encantando ante el agua que lo rodeaba. Virgil sabia que no podría durar mucho tiempo ahí, por lo que con una mano hizo malabares para lavarse a si mismo. Cuando el guerrero se encontraba libre de toda suciedad, comenzó a lavar al menor quien dio un respingo al sentir como estrujaban su cabeza suavemente para lavarle el cabello, pego un fuerte berrido cuando el agua cayo indiscriminadamente sobre su cabeza haciéndolo agitarse, después de eso el lavar su cuerpo no fue difícil, incluso soltaba algunas risotadas ante el contacto.

Salió lentamente del baño, con cuidado de que su hijo no se resbalara de sus manos, no quería conocer que experimentaría si algún daño sufrieran cualquiera de sus dos pequeños. Tomo una toalla para envolver al pequeño, y otra la puso sobre su hombro, no se preocupo mucho por el agua que escurría de su cuerpo, tampoco le importaba vestirse. Cuando abrió la puerta que colindaba el baño con la habitación principal se percato de la presencia que le esperaba, parada observando desde la ventana Gil miraba hacia el mar, giro lentamente para observar a su padre, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Preparare el desayuno –dijo suavemente la menor, quien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, donde su padre deposito al pequeño Dante.

Virgil coloco al pequeño sobre la cama, quien comenzó a revolverse sacándose la toalla que lo envolvía. El mayor en cambio utilizo su toalla para secarse el cabello, sus hombros y su espalda. Gil comenzó a secar al pequeño Dante.

Al albino mayor no le paso desapercibido que la ropa del menor estaba preparada en la cama, sintió una molestia invadirle. Se dirigió hasta el guardarropa y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, pero atento a lo que decía la pequeña.

- ¡Dante! –se exaltaba la menor a causa de que el pequeño no se quedaba quieto para ponerle el pañal- ¡Déjame ponerte el pañal!

Las risas del menor se hicieron presentes una y otra vez, pero la batalla entre los hermanos no estaba de lado de la pequeña, quien por mas que perseguía al pequeño este no se dejaba, al grado de estar rodando por toda la cama, esto le dio tiempo suficiente al Sparda para terminar de vestirse.

No se sentía su poder demoniaco, realmente no estaba cómodo con su cuerpo en esos momentos, por lo que prefirió vestirse con ropas mas comunes. Unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera tipo polo color azul oscuro fue el atuendo elegido por el mayor de los gemelos Sparda; termino con su calzado y de arreglar su cabello, antes de dirigirse hacia la pequeña que trataba de que su hermano no se cayera de cabeza de la cama.

Sin ninguna emoción visible el guerrero sujeto al pequeño y tomo el pañal de la mano de la niña, con rapidez comenzó a vestirlo, innatamente el pequeño mostraba un respeto silencioso a su padre, aun cuando le regalaba bellas sonrisas.

- Gil –dijo solemnemente, la pequeña se acerco silenciosa a su padre, quien termino de vestir al pequeño.

- Dime padre –contesto la pequeña en un susurro. Virgil dejo al pequeño sobre el piso, quien de inmediato comenzó a gatear por la estancia. El mayor se dirigió hasta la menor y se coloco de cuclillas para que sus ojos se encontraran, la pequeña se sorprendió cuando las manos de su padre se colocaron sobre sus mejillas levantando su rostro, encontrándose ambos con la mirada.

- Eres idéntica a tu madre –dijo el hombre, los ojos jade se llenaron de lagrimas- pero que seas igual a ella no significa que ocuparas su lugar –la pequeña busco bajar la mirada entristecida- ¡No es tu culpa Virgil! –dijo con dureza- y yo soy tu padre, yo voy a cuidar de ti y de Dante.

- Nada será igual –dijo con la voz quebrada- ¿Qué le diremos a Dante? ¡El se olvidara de mamá! ¡¿Qué pasara si tú la olvidas? ¡¿Y si yo me olvido de ella?

Entonces todas las barreras se rompieron, la pequeña no pudo contener mas el llanto que guardaba dentro de su alma, instintivamente Virgil la rodeo apretándola a su pecho, sintiendo como las lagrimas de ella eran las mismas que el deseaba derramar desde el primero momento que abrió los ojos y no la encontró a ella.

Los minutos pasaron, la pequeña logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente para volver a su postura natural. Las caricias de su padre sobre su manchado rostro del fluido salino le hizo sonreír, su padre era así, tan discreto, siempre inmutable en su semblante, pero sus manos hablaban por el.

Cuando la pequeña se encontró calmada, el padre se alejo lo suficiente de ella, movió suavemente el cuello de su playera, la pequeña observo aquella marca en el cuerpo de su padre, ya la había visto pero siempre le pareció extraño en alguien que era capas de reponerse de todas las heridas.

- Los demonios escogen una pareja para la eternidad –dijo el guerrero- hacemos una marca que simboliza la unión, tu madre la tenia y yo la tengo… nunca olvidare a tu madre –ella asintió suavemente, entonces el guerrero acaricio el rostro de su pequeña- Dante recordara a su madre porque nosotros nos encargaremos de que no la olvide, pero principalmente por que la podrá ver cada vez que su hermana sonría.

Gil sonrió ante las ultimas palabras de su padre, pero al demonio se le rompió el corazón al ver la vivía imagen de Ángela crecer entre sus brazos, lejos de ella. Acaricio los lacios cabellos negros, y dio un sutil beso en la frente de la pequeña, sintiendo en sus labios la textura de aquella piedra incrustada en la menor.

- Preparare el desayuno, puedes ayudarme –dijo el mayor levantándose para tomar a Dante, el cual ya había deshilado la mitad de una alfombra de gran antigüedad. Virgil observo la gracia de su hijo y suspiro resignado, realmente aquel niño era inquieto, e instintivamente al cargarlo lo apretó un poco mas a su pecho, necesitaba sentirlos cerca para apaciguar el vacio creciente en su alma.

La casa era como un féretro, triste y vacía sin aquella bulliciosa presencia que llenaba de luz cada rincón. Dante apenas y era capas de iluminar la estancia en la cual se encontraba con sus risas y juegos, sin embargo para Virgil no le paso desapercibido aquellos momentos en los cuales el pequeño se quedo quieto, observando a su alrededor, buscando a su madre. El desayuno no fue un gran acontecimiento, y al terminar se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Gil deseaba estudiar un poco sobre los longevos, estaba segura haber leído un libro de Sparda que mencionaba aquella palabra, le interesaba saber sobre Lilith. El mayor por su parte decidió revisar algunos datos de Ángela.

La compañera de Virgil, tenia un espacio en el estudio para ella, una mesa de poca altura que siempre se encontraba desordenada, llena de libros y álbumes de fotografías. Un extraño sentimiento invadió al guerrero, aun cuando su mascara impedía que aquello fuera revelado, el mitad demonio observaba aquello que su mujer captaba con la lente de su cámara, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en una gran variedad de fotografías.

Eran pocas aquellas donde se encontraban juntos, normalmente el hacia otra cosa y Ángela se veía agitada por correr contra el reloj de la cámara. Una en especial era el sujetándola de la cintura, pues al correr la mujer había caído, el con sus reflejos la detuvo cualquier incidente, pero la cámara guardo ese momento.

Pero entre aquellos recuerdos existían dos que eran los mas preciados por aquella dama, el primero aquella fotografía que capto a Virgil con los pequeños en la playa, donde el demonio tenia un semblante relajado, aunque aquella fotografía se encontraba sobre un mueble en la sala de estar. El segundo era una que Gomory tomo durante un momento de la familia.

**Era el cumpleaños de Gil, motivo por el cual Gomory decidió estar presente; aquel día la pequeña lo había pasado normal, y su petición fue acampar bajo las estrellas con toda su familia. **

**Entre Ángela y "Mina" la noche se lleno de risas, de anécdotas cómicas entre las mujeres. Dante no parecía muy preocupado por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre y cuando su puño aun pudiera entrar a su boca para ser succionado ávidamente lo demás poco le importaba. Gil sonreía encantada y la luz de la fogata hacia que sus ojos jade brillaran intensamente. **

**Pero la noche transcurría rápido y pronto la energía fue menguando. Gomory decidido ir al servicio hasta la casa, y al regresar encontró una visión que en sus mas profundos sueños jamás habría imaginado. Virgil sentado impávido con sus ojos cerrados frente a la fogata, con Ángela entre sus piernas recostada en su pecho abrazando al pequeño Dante el cual a su corta edad roncaba sonoramente, y Gil como era normal encontrarla, recostada sobre una de las piernas masculinas siendo abrazada por el albino. **

**La demonio no soporto la tentación y localizando la cámara fotográfica de Ángela, se acerco discretamente a tomarla, sin embargo una escalofriante voz la hizo dudar. **

**- Siquiera lo pienses –amenazo el guerrero. **

**Pero aquella mujer no era muy conocida por ser obediente y sonriendo con picardía encendió aquel aparato y captando la imagen dio clic. La persona que se puso feliz por aquel recuerdo fue Ángela, encantada de al fin tener una foto familiar. **

Aquella fotografía se encontraba en un álbum que Ángela conservaba con mucho cariño. El albino tomo aquel recuerdo, por alguna razón deseaba tenerlo cerca, deseaba nunca olvidar que hubo un momento en que sus brazos se sintieron llenos.

- ¡Dante no! –grito Gil al tiempo que arrebataba un libro de las fauces de su hermano menor. Una ligera y discreta sonrisa apareció en el mayor, aquella situación le era tan familiar de un tiempo que podría creer que fue solo un sueño, el recuerdo de dos hermanos de apariencia idénticos de espíritus tan diferentes, las mismas acciones, las mismas palabras; entonces se cuestionaba ¿Cómo era posible que Gil fuera el reflejo de su alma?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El resto del día transcurrió con una aburrida nueva normalidad, aun cuando los mas grandes guardaban silencio ante el vacio que se formaba en ellos, el mas pequeño de vez en cuando parecía distraído buscando algo que no encontraba y esperanzado volvía a esperar lleno de sonrisas.

Al llegar la hora de dormir fue en un silencioso acuerdo que los tres se acostaran en la cama principal, inhalando con fuerza lo que aun restaba del dulce aroma que el pilar de aquella rota familia expedía.

Dante en medio, Gil a un costado y Virgil al otro, los menores pronto se sumieron al sueño, abrazándose el uno al otro, buscando llenar de forma silenciosa aquel vacio que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos. Al mayor aquello lo llenaba de ira, de incertidumbre y de dolorosos recuerdos, del tiempo cuando su padre no regreso, cuando cada día descubrían que el no volvería; pero el seria diferente a su madre, el no caería en la desesperación y el abandono, el no demostraría debilidad ante ellos ni permitiría que su vacio lo embriagada de forma tal, que le impidiera seguir adelante.

Tomo a Yamato entre sus manos y observo aquella discreta joya oculta entre los bellos pliegues de su empuñadura, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre ella, y sus ojos se cerraron ante el recuerdo de la mujer dormida.

_Caminaba sobre el agua rojiza, reconocía aquel lugar: estaba en el infierno. Observo aquellas deformes estancias, como existían rastros de antiguas civilizaciones humanas. En su mano su fiel compañera emitía una extraña fuerza, una alteración inusual, como si deseaba indicarle algo. _

_Observo a la distancia un portal, no existía nada mas ahí, por lo que prefirió caminar hasta llegar al extraño espejo que lo haría llegar a cualquier otro lugar del basto infierno. Pero al traspasar el portal, pareció que al caer lo hacia sobre una capa de vidrio pues el crujir del material se hizo presente una vez que sus pies tocaran suelo firme, pero al observar hacia abajo solo el resplandeciente cristal intacto. A su alrededor la oscuridad similar a la noche en la tierra, de no ser por el brillo blanquecino de aquel material sobre el cual se encontraba parado y el brillas de las rocas a su alrededor. _

_- ¡Virgil! _

_Una voz que helo su sangre, un calosfrió que recorrió su columna vertebral. Una rápida mirada alrededor, buscando el proceder de aquel sonido, su mente ya acostumbrada a las sorpresas de aquel mundo, ágilmente se hizo un mapa mental de la estructura a su alrededor. Una especie de barranco le rodeaba, pero el se encontraba de pie sobre un extraño cuadrado de cristal, pero según su rápido análisis el que aquello se rompiera no lo pondría en peligro de caer al inminente vacio que se encontraba a unos pasos de el. _

_De nuevo busco con la mirada mas profundamente, dio un pasó y de nuevo el crujir del cristal se escucho, observo nuevamente a sus pies encontrando que aquel cristal no se encontraba roto. Un destello llamo su atención y un grito ahogado le hizo elevar su mirada. _

_- Virgil –decía Ángela con voz acongojada._

_La mujer parecía encerrada en un extraño contenedor ovalado, mas parecido a una capsula, un liquido ámbar le rodeaba, sin embargo no parecía lastimarla. Los delicados dedos femeninos tocaban un material transparente que la aprisionaba. El guerrero dio un paso hacia ella, pues se encontraba peligrosamente suspendida sobre el acantilado, el mejor que nadie sabia que aquellos pasajes del infierno eran impredecibles, pero aquel paso dado solo ocasiono nuevamente el sonido de un cristal cediendo ante la presión, y con sorpresa y terror ante sus ojos el cristal que aprisionaba a su compañera se cuarteaba._

_- Iré por ti –dijo fríamente el guerrero, ella lo miraba acongojada, observando su ya dañando prisión, pero la mirada azul tundra le indicaba que no la dejaría. Débilmente ella asintió, mas por el temor de moverse._

_El guerrero calculaba rápidamente la distancia, sabia que otro paso y aquella prisión cedería, al menos necesitaba el tiempo de dos pasos extras para ser capas de alcanzarla sin caer el al precipicio. _

_- Hazlo –dijo ella suavemente observando el rostro acongojado de su amante- confió en ti Virgil -susurro con dulzura. _

_El hombre observo aquellos ojos jade que se acostumbro a observar día y noche, el brillo que despedían cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, no sabia si sus ojos lo traicionaban, pero internamente el sentía su cuerpo temblar sutilmente cuando ella sonreía. _

_No lo pensó mas y emprendió una rápida carrera hasta el acantilado, al tiempo que el vidrio de aquella prisión cedía. El liquido se derramo y la prisionera cayó al vacio, Virgil se había derrapado sobre el piso alzando su brazo esperando alcanzar a la mujer, pero sus dedos solo alcanzaron a rozarse sutilmente._

_Los ojos de Virgil se abrieron ante la sorpresa de no sentir aquel peso extra, al observar a Ángela caer en la oscuridad con una sonrisa en sus labios. No era de burla, no era maldad para pensar que fuera un demonio usurpándola, era Ángela sonriéndole de aquella forma que lo enloquecía, de esa manera comprensiva, cálida que siempre le dio bienestar._

- ¡Ángela! –grito agitado al despertarse, incorporándose instintivamente de la cama.

Le tomo unos segundos regular su agitada respiración, paso su mano sobre su frente para limpiar las perlas de sudor que se deslizaban por su piel. Observo a su lado a sus hijos abrazados sumidos en el sueño. Dante sonreía como si un bello recuerdo invadiera su infantil mente, por el lado contrario su hermana mantenía un semblante angustiado al tiempo que se aferraba al redondo cuerpo del mas pequeño.

Virgil se estiro sutilmente acariciando el rostro de su hija, acomodando aquellos cabellos que se soltaban de su trenzado para dormir, el calor del mayor lentamente provoco en la infante que se relajara y una tenue sonrisa adorno sus labios. Acaricio a su hijo quien dio una risotada estridente, que afortunadamente no despertó a la morena.

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama ignorando al astro curioso que se asomaba por su ventana. Se dirigió hacia la planta baja con Yamato en su mano, existía demasiado en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su alma. Un profundo dolor que crecía conforme el vacio aumentaba, observo el piano de Gil y se acerco a el.

Tomo asiento frente al instrumento, colocando a Yamato sobre el piano, levanto aquella tapa que cubría las delicadas teclas. Deslizo sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad, pulso una permitiendo que el sonido invadiera la estancia, que se adentrara a su oídos y de alguna forma aliviaría su alma.

Entonces sus dedos se deslizaron vivaces creando la música que reflejaba su alma, el dolor, la angustia, la rabia, todo era expresado a cada tecla pulsada, a cada sonido creado. Olvido todo lo que existía alrededor, cerro sus ojos al momento en que sus manos se dedicaban a expresar aquello que jamás podría decir, al tiempo que derramaba las lagrimas que no podría sacar.

Fugazmente recordó a Eva, como recreaba bellas melodías ya fueran alegres o tristes, según su estado de animo, siempre uso aquel instrumento para expresar sus emociones mas profundas. Y su mente se perdió en su alma en sus recuerdos, embriagándose en la congoja de aquel persistente vacio. La música lo envolvía, haciendo que todo su alrededor se perdiera en la oscuridad, y cada nota tocada era dedicada en una glorificación a su dama y al profundo dolor de su ausencia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dante abrió sus ojos, la sorpresa no se disimulaba en ellos. Bajando los pies de su escritorio, tomo asiento como debería sobre aquel sillón en el cual prácticamente vivía. Coloco una manos sobre su cabeza al tiempo que sacudía esta provocando que su melena platinada se meciera por el brusco movimiento.

Sin comprender que hacia se puso de pie, caminando por su magullada casa, subió violentamente los escalones dirigiéndose al segundo piso. Una vez ahí se dirigió hacia su habitación, abriendo el armario comenzó a sacar algunas cosas despreocupadamente. El estridente sonido que causaban algunas cosas al caer no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Entonces una sonrisa suave se formo en sus labios, a pesar que la única luz que entraba a la estancia, era la mercurial que se filtraba por la ventana, era capas de reconocer aquel objeto. Lo jalo para sacarlo de aquel recóndito lugar, y lo puso sobre su cama. Deslizo sus dedos limpiando el polvo que comenzaba acumularse, sintió entre sus dedos aquellas letras del grabado incrustado, "D.S" estaba claramente aun.

Abrió la caja, inhalando aquel aroma que se guardaba en una caja de perfecto sellado. Observo el brillo que causaba la luz sobre los cuidados objetos, los tomo temblando ante la idea de hacer aquello que sin comprender estaba haciendo. Se acerco a la ventana, observando la noche, las estrellas y la distante luna. Miro uno de los objetos en su mano, dio unos cuantos ajustes antes de colocarlo sobre su hombro, deslizo suavemente la tensa vara sobre las cuerdas, y la melodía comenzó a sonar, se detuvo un instante para ajustar aquel instrumento que hacia años no tocaba; al segundo intento no se contuvo mas, su alma comenzó a perderse entre la melodía que surgía de su unión con aquel instrumento. La angustia que lo invadía se aminoraba con el sonido de aquellas notas, y su alma se entregaba a esos sentimientos que de alguna forma sabia no eran de el.

No se cuestiono por que un dolor que no recordaba se apoderaba de su alma, por que aquella necesidad de unirse a una silenciosa sinfonía de angustia y pesadez, de dolor y amargura. Pero aquello también era terapéutico para el, para aminorar la terrible soledad en la que se sumía día con día. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo que su alma fugazmente de nuevo estaba completa, acompañada, y se entrego inconsciente a la orquesta de dos almas a distancia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un sentimiento comenzó a reconfortarlo, el no saberse solo, el que alguien escuchaba su silencio, el dolor se fue aminorando al tiempo que sus ideas se aclaraban, sabia que aquello no pararía a menos que hiciera eso que su alma le dictaba.

Se sintió extrañamente mas ligero, como si compartiera aquella pesada carga con alguien, fue esa agradable sensación que lo hizo adicto a la mujer de cabello azabache, y nuevamente lo invadía pero no como aquello nuevo que le proporciono Ángela, era mas como el vestigio de un pasado que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar. Cuando termino el deshago de su ser, sus dedos se detuvieron aun sobre las teclas del piano, abrió sus ojos observando a Yamato, observando a su mujer dormida, entonces un susurro del fugaz pensamiento que se apodero de su mente.

- Dante.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento no contestar nada, estoy subiendo con rapidez, de verdad lo siento, pero les dejo el capitulo dejen review y me tardare un poquito para los siguientes. cuidense. Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios los contestare para la proxima lo prometo. **


	39. Capitulo 39, Sueño precioso

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_La autora tiene problemas hormonales, por lo que si encuentra exceso de miel en la historia corre peligro de una inminente diabetes y que se les piquen los dientes, sin embargo espero que les guste el capitulo. _

_Como dejo doble capitulo a ustedes les toca doble review o no vuelvo a actualizar de esta forma. _

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 39: "Hasta pronto"**_

La oscura cortina de lacios cabellos cubría el rostro deformado de la única Blackthorn. Su respiración agitada era notable tras aquella maraña que la ocultaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con una rapidez alarmante, sus manos sujetaban con su menguada fuerza las dagas demoniacas. Entre los pequeños espacios que se forman de sus hebras azabache sus ojos jade observaban a su padre, era notable su recuperación, aun cuando esta fue sumamente lenta.

Yamato brillaba rojiza debido a la luz del atardecer, se encontraba desenfundada debido al extenuante entrenamiento que estaban llevando desde hacia varias horas, la pequeña no tardaría en caer rendida ante aquellos severos ataques por parte de su padre.

- Si este es tu nivel, solo serás un estorbo –dijo fríamente el hombre de cabello blanco.

Aquellas palabras crearon una mella en el orgullo de la menor, quien sacando lo que restaba de sus fuerzas sujeto fuertemente sus armas, canalizo su fuerza hacia sus piernas para hacerlas mover aun pesé el extenuante cansancio. Un salto más alto de lo normal para una niña de su edad, y el ataque de aquellas dagas que danzaban directo hacia el cuello del mayor; en ningún momento el ataque fue un entrenamiento, era certero para robar una vida. Virgil sonrió enaltecido al observar el coraje resplandecer en los orbes esmeralda, pero eso no detuvo para que un movimiento con su fiel arma fuera certero sobre las dagas lanzando a la pequeña a la arena.

Gil cayo pesadamente, pero no detuvo el movimiento, rodo lo suficiente para levantarse y emprender nuevamente su ataque avanzando con dagas de hielo que buscaban incrustarse indiscriminadamente sobre el Sparda. Virgil desapareció aquella amenaza con Yamato y al tiempo atacando con la esfera oscura que formaba engalanando su poder demoniaco, sin embargo un fugaz encuentro con los ojos jade provocó que su cuerpo se paralizara unos segundos, ocasionando que no se percatara aquel delicado pero resistente listón amarillo que se enredaba sobre su pie.

Cuando el tirón fue dado el hombre cayo pesadamente y observo a su hija saltar sobre el, parecía una pantera amenazadora sobre todo por aquellos ojos que se tornaban filosos ante el ardor de la batalla y su cabello oscuro brillante ante la escasa luz. La daga de la pequeña quedo acomodada a unos milímetros sobre el cuello de su padre, al tiempo que la otra se encontraba dirigida sobre su corazón.

Gil respiraba agitada, pero sabia que había perdido la batalla, su fuerza no era lo suficiente para cortar rápidamente el cuello del Sparda y Yamato rozaba con la daga que podría incrustarse sobre el corazón del demonio, además se encontraba peligrosamente acariciando su yugular. Ella cerró los ojos buscando la tranquilidad y recuperar la movilidad de sus extremidades antes de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo Virgil parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma, tomando a la pequeña por la cintura la levanto de sobre su cuerpo.

La Blackthorn se encontraba sentada sobre la arena, observando los últimos destellos del sol, Virgil sentado a su lado observaba las muñecas de la menor como desaparecían las cicatrices que se tuvo que hacer para pactar las armas demoniacas de Lilith. Las medicinas que Ángela creo eran sumamente efectivas, y una duda lo asalto, ¿Cuántas cicatrices fueron borradas del cuerpo de la Blackthorn mayor con esas medicinas?

- Padre –dijo suavemente la pequeña- Aun cuando no estoy lista, quiero ir contigo… se que puedo serte de ayuda.

Virgil observo a la menor, pero no dijo otras palabras, se puso de pie para caminar hacia lo que aun era su casa. Lo cierto era que su permanencia ahí era por la protección que ofrecía y la total accesibilidad a los documentos que las Blackthorn resguardaban, aun cuando el latente dolor era incesante ante el vacio que les rodeaba.

Entro a la casa para encontrar a la mujer que Sharon había contratado para cuidar a Dante, era una anciana que solo estaba ahí el tiempo suficiente para encargarse del menor en lo que los arduos entrenamientos de Gil terminaban. La mujer conociendo el procedimiento se retiro discretamente una vez que el albino se adentro a la casa.

Al entrar tomo a Dante que vagaba por la alfombra intentando levantarse con ayuda del sillón pero sin mucho éxito aun cuando no parecía rendirse, el peso de su cabeza era superior para hacerlo ponerse de pie. El mayor de los Sparda lo tomo entre sus brazos antes de dirigirse a la habitación principal, Gil entro unos minutos después.

Se encontraba acongojada, molesta por su situación y por primera vez molesta con su padre. Ella deseaba vengar la muerte de su madre tanto como el, ella deseaba acompañarlo en aquel largo viaje en busca de las respuestas del agravio y al dolor sufrido por aquella abrupta perdida ocasionada. Su cuerpo tembló antes de regresar por donde sus pasos la llevaron, salió aun cuando las nubes comenzaban a acumularse turbulentas sobre el cielo, camino hacia la playa, hacia el lugar donde hacia algunos minutos entrenaba, sujetando con dureza entre sus manos aquellas demoarmas. Sabia que por su condición humana le era casi imposible desarrollaras como debería.

Cuando descubrió que aquellos listones eran una parte viva del arma en defensa y ataque se emociono por ser capas de controlar, pero aun existía mas que deseaba hacer, su padre conocía los limitantes de aquel cuerpo pequeño o como ella misma se llamaba débil. Comenzó los arduos entrenamientos sin importarle el caer de la noche, la oscuridad tan profunda que comenzó a envolverla debido a las nubes cargadas que cubrían el cielo, no le importo al pasar de las horas como el agua caía sobre su vapuleado cuerpo, no le interesaba por que aquello era lo que le llenaba plenamente.

Virgil observo a su hija mayor entrenar arduamente, sonrió satisfecho ante aquella visión, sabia que ella era una humana y principalmente esa era su desventaja, Gil no era capas de recuperarse sola por eso en una batalla para ella era aun mas difícil no herirse y al tiempo destruir al enemigo, pero algo dentro del Sparda le decía que esa niña seria aquel guerrero que pondría orden cuando sus nuevos objetivos se cumplieran.

Se dirigió hacia la cama donde Dante lo esperaba, estaba seguro que ya había cenado y ahora solo necesitaba un baño para caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que se dedico a esas labores.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Virgil observaba el cuerpo de su hija, había quedado exhausta, desmayada sobre la arena pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, lo observo todo a la distancia, como aquella terca criatura logro encontrar otra habilidad de su arma. Acaricio sus lacios cabellos sintiendo aquella suavidad tan agradable entre sus dedos.

- Ángela –susurro el demonio al observar la tranquilidad del rostro de su hija.

Se levanto pausadamente despidiéndose lentamente de aquella habitación, pero en su camino observo algo que le llamo la atención, camino al pequeño mueble donde la pequeña guardaba su ropa, sobre este existía un viejo dragón de peluche. Lo tomo entre sus manos rememorando aquella pieza.

**Gil estaba por cumplir su primer año de vida, pero lo cierto es que era una pequeña muy activa y vivas, balbuceaba y gritaba todo el día "Il" para llamar la atención del guerrero. **

**Fue una petición de Ángela el que esa tarde se quedara con la menor, sin embargo ella se encontraba extraña, no se dormía, lloraba demasiado lo cual no era habitual y rechazaba el alimento, finalmente decidió salir a caminar con la pequeña.**

**Durante todo el camino los pulmones de la pequeña no parecían cansarse de emitir aquel estridente sonido, reclamando algo que nadie podría entenderle. Ella no paraba de emitir ese sonido que ya lastimaba los oídos del Sparda. No tenia fiebre y no parecía existir alguna razón lógica para aquel comportamiento. El camino se extendió para ese paseo, no se percataron que la noche caía rápido, lo cierto es que a ninguno de los Virgil le intereso. **

**Pero fue un sonido musical repetitivo el cual provoco en la menor detener su llanto, el mayor se percato de aquel comportamiento en la menor, por lo que decidió seguir aquella música. Pronto las luces de la feria se hicieron presentes; se dirigieron al camino por la carretera en lugar de seguir caminando entre la maleza, las luces se veían aun mas imponentes en el camino y Gil se removía entre los brazos del mayor para alcanzar a ver aquellas destellos fugaces que iluminaban de forma multicolor sus ojos jade. **

**Fue una coincidencia encontrarse a la Blackthorn mayor en el camino, pero pronto los tres llegaron a la feria que se instalo para los pueblos cercanos. Ningún llanto se escucho mas, y Ángela parecía disfrutar comiendo todo lo que encontraba llamativo.**

**Fue cuando pasaron por un puesto de juegos que Gil se colgó de una figura, un peluche en forma de dragón al cual se aferro con todas sus fuerzas. La morena que en ese momento era quien la llevaba en brazos luchaba contra su hija sin éxito alguno. **

**- ¿Quieres eso? –pregunto la mujer, aun cuando no recibió una respuesta concisa, solo una pequeña que no soltaba el objeto. Virgil se mantenía estoico a un lado- Señor –llamo la mujer- ¡Señor! **

**- ¿Dígame señora? –Ángela hizo una graciosa mueca al ser llamada señora, pero se resigno ante ese hecho.**

**- ¿Qué cuesta el peluche? –dijo señalando a su hija que no lo soltaba. **

**- Lo siento señora pero debe jugar para ganarlo –el hombre señalo un rifle y las figuritas que se movían con rapidez- para ese muñeco debe tirar las 15 piezas con los 15 tiros.**

**Ángela suspiro pausadamente, con fuerza arranco a su hija de aquel objeto, quien de inmediato puso un rostro de inconformidad, aun cuando no lloro. Sin aviso alguno le dio la pequeña a Virgil.**

**- ¡Deme un juego! –dijo la mujer decidida. Pero medio minuto después.**

**- No tienes coordinación entre tus ojos y tus reflejos –indico el mayor, pero la mujer lo ignoro.**

**- Virgil, no me digas eso –reprocho- al menos le di a uno… bueno casi… ¡No me digas nada! ¡Otro! –dijo frustrada. **

**Pasaron diez minutos en los cuales Ángela ya había perdido cada juego sin excepción, pero aun así se encontraba determinada, nunca observo a su pequeña hija tan encandilada con algo… aparte de Virgil, por lo cual deseaba hacerla feliz. **

**Justo cuando el hombre le dio el nuevo rifle recargado Virgil con una mano tomo el objeto, Ángela le sonrió agradecida por lo cual de inmediato tomo a la pequeña. El Sparda cerro sus ojos un instante, no le gustaban las armas de fuego, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un adiestramiento con ellas. Los quince disparos fueron certeros.**

**- ¡Tenemos un ganador! –dijo el hombre un tanto sorprendido, era difícil darle a los tiros debido a la velocidad con los que estos se movían.**

**- El dragón –dijo Virgil secamente. **

Era una verdadera sorpresa que el dichoso dragón sobreviviera, los primeros meses Gil lo abrazaba y gateaba sobre la alfombrilla solo para montarse en el, lo llenaba de saliva y había que lavarlo constantemente, cuando comenzó a caminar lo arrastraba hacia todos lados, aun cuando tenia ya otros objetos similares ese peluche parecía no perder su lugar especial, por lo que Ángela tuvo que zurcirlo varias veces. Pero fue la propia pequeña quien parecía reacia a conservarlo, por lo que decidió darle un espacio para evitar futuros daños.

Observo la respiración pausada de su hija y sonrió medianamente antes de salir de la habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, caminó hasta la cama con aquellas verjas de madera que impedía al pequeño torbellino caer. Acaricio suavemente sus lacios cabellos platinados idénticos a los de el. Retiro su mano para luego colocarse de cuclillas, paso su mano a través de los barrotes y acaricio el redondo rostro sonrojado del menor.

En su fuero interno guardaba la increíble sensación que le apremiaba al observar aquellas criaturas que le pertenecían, pero en Dante observaba lo que el y su gemelo fueron, en ocasiones creía saber lo que su padre sintió al verlos crecer, al fin entendía a su progenitor en aquella sensación preocupante que era la responsabilidad de otras vidas.

Lo cierto es que también admiraba a su mujer, con aquella fuerza de cargar una vida en sus entrañas, de dar todo para que esas criaturas vieran la luz del día. Aun recordaba la belleza cautivadora de aquella mujer, siempre demostrando su abultado vientre, orgullosa de ser madre.

Se encontraba ya en su cuarto, sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, observando hacia el exterior, el mar que le cautivaba y permitiendo que el viento le acariciaría por medio de aquel acceso abierto. Miraba aquel mar tempestuoso, se inundaba de aquellos sonidos de los cuales se acostumbro y ahora le traían paz. Detestaba aquella sensación de vacio, ese terrible escozor a sentirse incompleto, pero todo era por ella. Dirigió su mirada a Yamato que reposaba sobre su cama como hacia algún tiempo lo habría hecho el cuerpo de Ángela quien se entregaba placida al sueño siempre confiando en la fuerza y protección que el le proporcionaría.

Cerro sus ojos azules quien demostraban aquella faceta melancólica tras su semblante frio e indiferente, aun cuando su ceño fruncido no dejaba de adornar su rostro, sus orbes tundra le traicionaban al reflejar aquella perdida, pero aquellos momentos de soledad el los usaba para lograr guardar sus emociones en lo mas profundo de su ser, si bien sabia que nunca podría detenerlos, por el bien de los suyos y el propio aquel dolor debía ser escondido de una forma profunda.

**Luchaba por no caer en las mieles del sexo con Ángela, hacia algunos días que Gomory se había marchado y desde aquel apasionante encuentro, el hombre decidió dar un espacio a esa constante necesidad en la que se convertía tocar a la morena.**

**Pero era imposible, apenas la veía sentía que sus manos lo traicionarían para encerrarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, buscando poseerla salvajemente hasta sentir saciada aquella necesidad. Ahora para controlar aquellos impulsos debía entrenar hasta el agotamiento, sus practicas con las artes oscuras exprimían cada gota de su poder hasta caer rendido sin la posibilidad de que esos indeseables impulsos gobernaran sobre el, al menos así lo creía. **

**Durante un par de semanas extralimito su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento, pero fue tarde cuando se percato que hacer algo así solo traía como consecuencia que su defensa y su vigilia bajara drásticamente. **

**Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su despertar causado por el constante movimiento de su cuerpo en sacudidas que aumentaban de forma drástica. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada jade apenas perceptible en aquella oscura noche, desgraciadamente sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad lo traicionaban en ocasiones como aquella, al igual que en ese instante sus mano que se dirigió sin control alguno hacia el angustiado rostro de la morena. **

**Su mano encontró un lugar perfecto y placentero acunando su mejilla, ella acepto aquella caricia frotándose suavemente ante aquella mano fuerte y un poco áspera. Se percato lentamente de que ella aun tenia sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo y el sonrojo femenino no se hizo esperar cuando sus miradas se dirigieron al mismo lugar. Ella retiro sus extremidades como si el contacto con su piel quemara, las sujeto con fuerza arrugando el camisón de color oscuro que vestía, y el no pudo evitar tener un fugaz gesto de decepción. **

**- Creo escuche un ruido –dijo suavemente.**

**El demonio no tardo más en despertar totalmente y levantarse, no se calzo, pero si se vistió con una playera de algodón, camino hacia la puerta tomo a Yamato en silencio; parecía enfurecido, esto acongojo a la mujer. Lo que la dama no sabia era que el estaba afectado de no haber detectado cualquier sonido externo por causa de sus extremos entrenamientos. **

**Se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa cuando escucho el ruido, estaba seguro que seria algún animal buscando comida, pero existía algo en el ambiente que no le agradaba. Salió lentamente, rodeo la casa en un paso calmo, al tiempo que observaba que todas las ventanas se encontraran cerradas. Su mirada de agudizo algunos instantes al tiempo que observaba algo que le llamo la atención en la arena, sonrió triunfal y se dirigió de regreso a la casa.**

**Una vez en el segundo piso abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gil, observo los alrededores a la pequeña, y a ella misma, la respiración calma de la menor sin ninguna percepción del mundo real, lo relajo un instante. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación Ángela ya se encontraba afuera observándolo seriamente, cuestionándolo con aquella mirada acongojada. **

**- Un animal –dijo seriamente antes de emprender su camino hacia abajo, ella hizo un pequeño sonido, uno debido a su duda sobre hablar o no, finalmente solo susurro.**

**- Lamento la molestia –dijo ella apenada.**

**- No importa –contesto un poco molesto de que ella interpretara su enfado- ve a descansar, iré a entrenar.**

**Ella asintió suavemente y solo observo en las sombras como el salía, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse para después el silencio sepulcral. Dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, necesitaba un poco de agua antes de regresar a la cama. Aquel procedimiento lo hizo con calma, no encendió ninguna luz pues todo lo conocía perfectamente bien; una vez que regreso a su estancia se percato que aquella angustia seguía estando en el ambiente. **

**Cuando cerro la puerta de su cuarto, algo le dio un mal presentimiento, sin importarle que era giro totalmente para volver a salir, pero antes de tocar la perilla unas manos fuertes la sujetaban de la boca y la cintura pero en esta parte del agarre sentía una protuberancia dura y un tanto fría que detectaba sobre la tela de su ropa para dormir.**

**- No grites –susurro una masculina voz- si gritas voy a matarte y después a la niña, así que no planees nada raro por que ella será la primera en morir, pues ya hay alguien en su habitación –Ángela asintió suavemente- y no pienses en llamar al sujeto de la espada, mis compañeros deben estar acabando con el en este instante. Vas a darme todo lo que tengas de valor y no llamaras a la policía, ¿vas a hacerlo? –la mujer asintió en silencio- bien, eres una buena chica.**

**El hombre dejo ir a la morena quien de inmediato se dirigió a la mesa de noche, encendió la luz para sacar del cajón su cartera. Se dio vuelta para enfrentar al hombre, no se sorprendió que un pasamontañas cubriera su rostro, su cuerpo se veía esbelto comparado con el de Vergil e incluso no era tan alto como el demonio, pero si un poco mas que ella. Sin poderlo evitar observo el arma que mantenía visible en su cinturón y el cuchillo que coloco en su abdomen en la mano masculina, era uno de esos militares capaces de cortar la carne de una persona sin piedad alguna. Trago visiblemente, demostrando un miedo que enalteció al ladrón. **

**Se acerco unos pasos antes de estirar la cartera que tenia en mano, el sujeto la tomo arrebatándosela y la abrió, tirando el poco dinero en efectivo que tenia y observando la variedad de tarjetas.**

**- ¿Estas bromeando? –dijo enfadado- ¿Acaso quieres que te maté? –Ángela negó con su cabeza vehementemente, no pensando en ella, era en su hija- ¡Tantos lujos y no tienes dinero! ¡Dame las joyas, aparatos electrónicos y otras cosas de valor!**

**- No tengo –dijo ella suavemente llena de temor, rogando en silencio que Virgil apareciera pronto. **

**- ¡A mi no vas a engañarme estúpida! –dijo alterado el hombre amenazándola con el cuchillo- ¡Se bien que tienes dinero!**

**- ¡En el banco! –grito desesperada la mujer al tiempo que retrocedía- ¡Todo esta en el banco! -El hombre observo las tarjetas, eran de aquellas exclusivas en incluso no era de crédito.**

**- Enséñame un estado de cuenta y no matare a tu hija –Ángela de inmediato rebusco en el cajón, tomo el sobre que ahí se encontraba con el logotipo de la tarjeta, estiro el brazo para acercárselo al delincuente, este la tomo igual que el bolso, saco apresurado los documentos ahí guardados y al observar los datos no pudo evitar dar una carcajada.**

**- Estas nadando en dinero –tiro descuidadamente el sobre- este es el trato, mañana temprano iremos al banco y sacaras todo para transferirlo a una cuenta que voy a darte, así ni tu, ni la niña sufrirán daño alguno –una mueca de incertidumbre se hizo en la mujer- por el sujeto olvídalo, ya debe estar frio, date por bien servida que vivirán ustedes. **

**- Esta bien –dijo finalmente Ángela- mañana a primera hora transferiré todo, solo no le haga daño a mi hija. **

**El ladrón se encontraba mas tranquilo debido a que el plan que durante meses preparo daría mas del fruto esperado. Aquella mujer tenia tanto dinero como para darle una holgada vida a todos aquellos que participaban en ese robo, finalmente le pareció lógico que no tuviera nada de valor, estando tan alejados de los pueblos y con lo tardado que podría ser la ayuda de la policía.**

**- Ahora solo falta pensar que haremos hasta mañana –dijo el hombre finalmente observando a la mujer, dio un par de pasos que ella respondió retirándose hacia atrás, pero las cosas no estaban en ventaja de la morena pues la pared pronto se interpondría en su camino- Desvístete –ordeno el sujeto. **

**Ángela cruzo sus brazos abrazándose a si misma, pero aquel acto dio el tiempo al ladrón para romper la distancia y sujetarla con violencia de los brazos, el cuchillo ahora se encontraba en el bolsillo del sujeto. Pronto comenzó un forcejeo que culmino con Ángela golpeada violentamente sobre la pared, para después lanzarla con violencia sobre el piso. **

**El hombre poseído de sus pasiones se abalanzo sobre ella aprovechando su aturdimiento, arrancando con violencia los tirantes del camisón y buscando deslizar el resto. Ella luchaba por alejarlo, en el forcejeo jalo aquella mascara, observando claramente el rostro de su atacante. Un hombre bastante joven, tendría apenas los 17 máximo 20 años, sus rasgos eran comunes al igual que su piel, su cabello y sus ojos castaños. El cuchillo pronto hizo acto de presencia sobre el cuello de la dama. **

**- O eres tu o es la niña, tu decides. **

**Ángela tembló ante la idea de que alguien se acercara a su hija, pronto bajo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, lo ultimo que visualizo fue al hombre relamiéndose los labios al tiempo que colocaba el cuchillo sobre el camisón que aun le cubría. Escucho la tela desgarrarse, la mano del atacante envuelta aun en guantes de piel se poso sobre el delgado cuello femenino apretándolo perversamente unos instantes. Pero justo cuando se inclinaba a succionar aquellos botones, un frio metal se encontraba en su garganta.**

**- Levántate –indico aquella fría voz que hizo reaccionar a la mujer que de inmediato abrió sus orbes jade, observando a Virgil con devoción y agradecimiento. El joven hizo lo indicado, lo cierto es que esa voz parecía infernal, pero al momento que se puso de pie un silbido salió de sus labios, pero al pasar unos segundos y no recibir ninguna respuesta el demonio contesto- Nadie vendrá, eres el ultimo. **

**Aquellas palabras pusieron nervioso al hombre que al paso de los segundos observaba que nadie llegaría a su rescate. Virgil parecía disfrutar aquello, y tomando la funda de Yamato guardo la katana, se quito la playera para lanzársela a la mujer que comenzaba a levantarse y arremolinarse en un rincón. Pero el sujeto aprovecho el momento para darse vuelta y disparar el arma de fuego que discretamente tomo. **

**Cayo asustando cuando las balas que atravesaron al hombre de cabellos blancos no lo tiraban, al contrario pronto las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. El arma cayo al suelo al tiempo que Virgil lo sujetaba del cuello lanzándolo por la ventana cerrada. Aturdido y herido el hombre comenzó a reaccionar, el demonio se preparo para lanzarse, pero los brazos de Ángela lo sujetaron. **

**- No mates… por favor, no –le rogo suavemente. **

**El demonio se deshizo del agarre y se lazo con Yamato en mano, cayo a unos pasos del joven asaltante, el brillo de la espada lo hizo reaccionar para observar con terror aquellos ojos impávidos a cualquier sentimiento. **

**Yamato se incrusto sobre el abdomen del sujeto, en un punto donde no lo mataría pero si le haría sentir un dolor punzante y de no ser atendido seguramente moriría, sus ojos se encontraron, unos reflejado el dolor sentido, otros no reflejaban mas que una calma oscuridad. La espada salió del cuerpo y pronto se escucho aquel sonido que causaba al romper el aire, un alarido de dolor le siguió, había separado la mitad del brazo del cuerpo del sujeto.**

**- Te dejare vivir –dijo el demonio- para que le digas a cada calaña carroñera y despojo de basura de esta isla que acercarse a esta casa o a sus habitantes será una muerte segura y sumamente dolorosa. **

**- Mo… Mon… ¡Monstruo! –grito el joven temblando, entrando en estado de shock al ver su extremidad destrozada. El hombre parecía impávido ante aquellas palabras, sonrió con ironía ante lo que podría decir un sujeto que estaba por violar a una mujer y posiblemente intentar asesinar a una niña. **

**- Tienes mas suerte que tus compañeros, ahora lárgate y has lo que te digo o no tendrás mas suerte –dijo fríamente dándole la espalda. Con pesadez el hombre se levanto y comenzó su andar dejando el rastro de su sangre sobre la arena. **

**Al entrar Virgil se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Gil se encuentra despierta debido a lo sucedido, pero una señal de su padre le hace sonreír en la oscuridad y volverse a recostar. El siguiente lugar al cual se dirigió fue con la Blackthorn mayor, la cual aun seguía sentada sobre el suelo, apenas cubierta por la playera del demonio. **

**Este ultimo se acerco a ella para levantarla en brazos, Yamato le incomodaba un poco en la espalda de la dama, pero no dijo nada, se encontraba aun temblando ante el miedo. Cerro sus ojos y no le importo a donde era llevada siempre y cuando se encontrara en esos brazos. **

**Fue depositada sobre algo suave, al abrir los ojos se encontró en la habitación de Virgil, este dejo a Yamato en su lugar habitual y encendió las luces; pronto tomo asiento junto a la mujer. Las manos masculinas se dirigieron al cuerpo de la mujer, en su rostro y cuello principalmente buscando alguna herida. **

**- Lamento la tardanza –dijo el hombre finalmente. **

**- Estaba asustada por ti –dijo ella temblando, lanzándose a su pecho para desahogar aquel dolor- Por Gil… por mi. **

**El demonio la rodeo posesivamente entre sus brazos, la sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza para sentirla cerca de el, para saberla bien. Rememoro los hechos sucedidos, nunca habían estado tan cerca y todo se debía a su poca atención por aquellos entrenamientos exhaustivos. Desde que esa casa se formo, la primera noche que pasó ahí no le fue desapercibido que eran vigilados. Durante aquellos años se hacia cargo de aquellas amenazas sin dejar rastro alguno, por primera vez uno pensó lo suficiente para distraerlo, tristemente solo eran humanos que sucumbieron al yugó de su espada, lo que reconocía era que fueron los primeros que le alejaron lo suficiente. **

**Ángela sospechaba de aquello aun cuando nunca lo había confirmado, aun cuando nunca lo ha visto asesinar. El era cuidadoso con ello debido a la sensibilidad de la mujer de ojos jade. **

**En silencio la removió a un costado de la cama, cubriéndola con las mantas pronto se deslizo el también bajo aquella tela. La acerco suavemente a su cuerpo dejándola reposar su rostro sobre su pecho, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y enredaba sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello oscuro. Ángela pronto se quedo dormida, al menos durante un par de horas, hasta que la pesadilla de todo lo ocurrido la despertó agitada. **

**El se despertó con ella, la noche aún encontraba presente, a pesar que faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Ella buscaba reconocer que no se encontraba de nuevo en la pesadilla recién vivida, sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Virgil al tiempo que su respiración se calmaba. **

**- Lo siento –dijo avergonzada. **

**Pero el acuno su mejilla en su mano movimiento con el cual hacia que el rostro femenino girara un poco y se levantara lo suficiente para que pronto sus bocas se encontraran. Ella cayó en la cama y el sobre ella, pronto suaves caricias y besos fueron un bálsamo de alivio para aquellas pesadillas, para la angustia revivida en los sueños y así lentamente aquel instante se volvía de ellos, comenzando a encerrarse en aquella burbuja, en ese mundo donde solo existían ella y el, pero ahora de una forma mas profunda, más seductora, mas adictiva. **

Virgil pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios, rememorando ese sabor al cual se volvió adicto, camino hacia la cama para tomar a Yamato y pronto emprender un camino hacia fuera de la casa, ahora estar dentro lo hacia sentir sofocado hasta el hastió. La brisa le recibió, la frescura de la madrugada no causaba problema alguno en su cuerpo demoniaco, el viento se movilizaba con rapidez augurando la futura desgracia.

Se instalo en la playa, a escasos metros de donde el agua llegaba en su continuo movimiento en el oleaje. Estiro su brazo con la espada en mano, un aura azulada le rodeo aun cuando instantes después aquella energía se tornaba cada vez mas oscura.

- Yamato –indico el demonio en una forma de llamado.

Pronto la espada comenzó a brillar y como un nimbo se desprendió de la mano de su amo, para tomar una forma humanoide a unos escasos centímetros del semidemonio. Las gruesas hebras de su cabello se movían mas allá de la fuerza del viento por la energía que le permitía tomar aquella forma.

- Déjame verla –indico nuevamente.

En silencio aquella figura que brillaba en la oscuridad acerco sus manos a su pecho, pronto una cristal dio acceso del lugar donde se encontraría su corazón. Flotaba entre sus manos, la criatura siquiera tocaba el brillante cristal, el cual acerco de forma humilde al hombre de cabello platinado, este estiro su mano permitiendo que el cristal danzara para el, al tiempo que Yamato se alejaba discretamente sin perder su forma humanoide.

El cristal pronto volvió al tamaño original, la luz que despedía permitía que el ser al que portaba se viera perfectamente. Virgil se acerco acariciando aquel duro material, con su dedo trazo algunos símbolos y pronto como si fuera un hielo una parte del cristal se deshizo. Los ojos azul tundra no observaban mas que aquella figura iluminada con esa energía azul clara que le rodeaba, sus cabellos y cuerpo rodeado de flores silvestres, sus facciones denotando la tranquilidad de un sueño. Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo conservado en aquel ataúd, el frio se percibía en la piel del guerrero pero no le interesaba. Tomo entre una de sus manos la helada extremidad de la morena, al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba su rostro de forma dulce.

**Días después de aquel incidente, el único sobreviviente parecía no haber entendido la gran oportunidad de vivir que tenia, Virgil Sparda le dejo con vida sin parte de su brazo y una herida en el abdomen, pero un problema de la raza humana era que no aprendía rápidamente de su experiencia, nunca recapacitaba su historia. **

**En esta ocasión no existió un plan, solo un grupo de jóvenes pandilleros dispuestos a destruir al hombre de cabello extravagante. Llegaron de madrugada como la anterior ocasión, pero en esta parte la historia seria diferente, pues fueron detectados desde hacia kilómetros de distancia. El demonio les esperaba mucho antes de acercarse a la casa. **

**Creyeron por precaución dejar sus vehículos en la carretera y continuar a pie, de aquella forma seria mas difícil para la policía dar con ellos una vez que encontraran los cuerpos… si es que algún día se preocupaban por ermitaños estrafalarios; que ilusos podrían ser los humanos jóvenes. **

**- Disparen sin importar a quien –decía aquel único sobreviviente- hay que matarlos antes de que despierten –los estruendosos compañeros respondieron a gritos y rugidos de guerra, la adrenalina les poseía, aquella que se tiene cuando las mentes perversas culminaran con el acto de la muerte.**

**- Existe muy poco honor en atacar seres indefensos –la voz de Virgil rompió aquella enfermiza algarabía- sobre todo a traición. **

**- ¡Maldito bastardo! –grito aquel líder ansioso de venganza- ¡Vas a morir ahora!**

**Pero su voz no seria jamás escuchada, pues de su boca la sangre comenzó a emanar una vez que su garganta fuera atravesada con el filo de aquella poderosa katana. Los otros temblaron un instante y al tiempo en que reaccionaron en alistar sus armas para disponer a destruir la amenaza, solo fueron testigos de un destello azulado y brillante, sus mentes nunca fueron capaces de analizar lo sucedido y aquellos que aun se encontraban consientes esperando la llegada de la muerte observaron durante unos segundos el baño de sangre que se encontraba alrededor. Era inhumano tal visión de cuerpos cercenados. Vidas de jóvenes extintas, vidas que cruelmente liberarían a una sociedad de su molesta presencia, jóvenes que jamás podrían reivindicares a ser buenos, pues su existencia termino al meterse en el camino de un demonio de cabello blanquecino. **

**Virgil con aquella sangre derramada hizo algunos símbolos, aquellos que durante esos años de estudio le dieron el conocimiento de manejar algunos hechizos poderosos y fielmente prohibidos por el guerrero oscuro. Sin embargo el no era el caballero oscuro y jamás lo seria, en su alma aun cuando existía el honor, este no abrazaba la nobleza de un alma humana, no existía el perdón para los cobardes ni los culpables. **

**Un portal rojizo se abrió, comenzando a absorber aquellos cuerpos destrozados como si fuera un aspirador gigantesco y sobre todo vivo. Yamato se guardo en su funda después de ser limpiada. Un sello en la oscuridad cerro aquel portal que desapareció en la nada. Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido el guerrero se marcho impávido ante la situación, ante hecho de que jóvenes perdieran la vida en sus manos. **

**Ángela abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía una poderosa energía que le llamaba, era fuerte e intimidante, sin embargo le causaba una calidez que provocaba a su ser desear unirse a ella. Una sobra entre la oscuridad, observando desde la ventana que fue reparada. Se levanto lentamente y la figura se giro hacia ella para inmediatamente comenzar su andar. **

**Sintió al colchón ceder ante el segundo peso, y una suave caricia a su rostro que le estremeció la piel, un salvaje beso robado de sus labios que la dejo sin aliento, una mano posesiva sobre su cintura que la hizo acercarse aun mas a ese cuerpo que irradiaba una poderosa energía y al cual no pudo evitar acariciar.**

**- Cuando encuentre lo que necesito de este lugar, volveré al infierno; me apoderare de la oscuridad -Aquellas palabras de laguna forma rompían su corazón, pero saco la fuerza necesaria para regalarle una sonrisa que sabia sus ojos demoniacos distinguirían en la oscuridad. **

**- Se que lo harás… te levantaras por sobre todos los seres como el único emperador del infierno –contesto ella esperando su voz no le traicionara, pero siendo sincera a las palabras dirigidas a su amante, el sabia que decía la verdad- yo te echare de menos. **

**- Cuando sea ese tiempo, dejare a un demonio de mi confianza para protegerte –aquellas palabras asombraron a la mujer, pero pronto sintió aquel cosquilleo en su interior que la hacia sentir una niña tímida.**

**- Yo te esperare para siempre –le indico de una forma que era mas un recordatorio a una declaración. De nuevo una caricia sobre su rostro.**

**- Así debe ser –le dijo de aquella forma sombría y posesiva que la estremeció. Ella asintió provocando que Virgil sintiera en su mano el movimiento de su rostro- cuando sea el gobernante del infierno mandare por ti, eres mía y deberás estar a mi lado eternamente. **

**- Yo siempre iré donde tu digas.**

- Eternamente Ángela –dijo el hombre acariciando el rostro femenino- No descansare hasta encontrar al traidor que hizo esto y acabar con el… pero una vez que Gil y Dante puedan cuidarse solos bajare al infierno y juro que me convertiré en el emperador de la oscuridad –una suave caricia sobre los suaves cabellos- entonces cada demonio que tenga un aliento de vida se inclinara a tus pies, vivirás por siempre en la luz de tu sueño y yo creare alrededor de ti un mundo maravilloso, una tierra de luz y vida perdida en la oscuridad del infierno, un oasis en el desierto exclusivo para tu sueño, donde enteramente serás conocida como la dama pura en la oscuridad, y el tiempo que este vivo buscare la forma de recuperarte.

El ultimo beso sobre sus labios fue robado aun después de la muerte, y el sello que abrió aquel féretro que impedía el paso del tiempo comenzó a cerrarse custodiando con fiereza aquel valioso tesoro que se le encomendó proteger.

Yamato se acerco en silencio a su amo, y tomo el cristal que era su deber salvaguardar. Lo incrusto en su cuerpo, aquella pieza ocupaba el lugar de su corazón, era un dador de fuerza para hacerla brillar con mas poder para su amo, pues dentro del frio y poderoso acero el amor de una dama le alimentaba para enaltecerse sobre sus enemigos. Los primeros rayos del sol dieron sobre el rostro del demonio, la espada volvió a su naturalidad y el demonio pronto se dirigió hacia la casa.

Gil abrió sus ojos al sentir que algo caía cercano a ella, sus acostumbrados sentidos a despabilarse con rapidez le dieron la visión de su padre bajo aquel semblante mortalmente serio, pero era su mirada cargada de un profundo deseo de venganza lo que le indico que algo pasaría.

- Equipaje ligero, nos vamos hoy –indico antes de salir.

Gil denoto que su padre ya se encontraba bañado y vestido, rápidamente comenzó a juntar su ropa, cuando su padre dijo "equipaje" sabia perfectamente a que se refería y ella no perdería la oportunidad de ir a esa aventura. Cuando bajo al primer piso se encontró con todas las cosas de Dante preparadas y a unos hombres que se las llevaban a una camioneta.

Su padre permeancia a distancia leyendo un libro, al tiempo que su hermano menor dormido a su lado sin preocuparse de nada. La pequeña tomo asiento al otro lado del mayor, este bajo el libro, la pequeña pronto leyó con fluidez.

- Bajaremos al infierno, y tu deber es encontrar los portales para movilizarnos dentro de el.

- Lo hare –dijo decidida la menor observando una vez mas aquellos símbolos demoniacos.

**Continuara…**

Se que en este capitulo me extendi bastante, espero que les agrade, disculpen por no haber contestado review el capitulo pasado ahora si me tomo unos instantes para contestar.

**Yvori Gevura: **_Sobre tu malidcion de ser amigo a mi tambien me pasaba, jajaja veras que pronto llegara la chica indicada no desesperes, cuando llege será la persona mas especial que vale la pena esperar. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando xD Sobre que pasara, bueno eso aun le falta, yo esperaba que fueran menos capítulos pero como dije, esto se alarga y alarga sin poderlo controlar asi que mejor disfrutaremos y esperemos a ver como termina, jajaja. Reedite niñera a prueba de demonios, espero que te guste debido a que ahí dare el espacio de las aventuras Dante y Dante. Virgil y Virgil seguirán en esta línea de la historia. _

**Carrie Clamp: **_Entiendo a lo que te refieres, en verdad es muy doloroso perder a un padre, o cualquier ser amado, yo tengo a los mios gracias a todos los espiritus, sin embargo es algo que muchos sufren y vivien, por lo que hay que cuidarlos y amarlos en lo que les tenemos. Sobre la historia gracias por tus comentarios me anima mucho y pienso que Virgil tiene muchas cosas como para apurarse en las cosas, jajaja ademas debía ser lento para que el deseo fuera mas poderoso e incontrolable. Gil debe madurar debido a que desea ser la niña de los ojos del demonio, no sabe que ya lo es. Espero que tu familia se encuentre bien y recuerda disfrutarla mucho. Saludos nos vemos en los próximos capítulos._

**Misha Keehl: **_Pues no creo que Ángela lo apoye sobre andar matando personas, pero esto es para recordarnos que Virgil no es un ser pacificio mucho menos con una nobleza tan ciega como posiblemente Sparda y Dante tienen hacia los seres humanos. Creo que el demonio es mas un tipo de "si te metes en mi camino te elimino" jejeje a menos que le interese como Ángela, a mi me gustan los OC siempre y cuando no se coman la historia. En esta uso demaciados por que bueno es algo totalmente a DMC, no puedo poner a cada enemigo de Dante pues esto es paralelo a lo que el cazador de gabardian roja vive. Me alegro que te siga gustando y espero pronto subas algo. _

**Perdonen faltas de ortografía lo hago un poco apresurada, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**

**¿Quieren mas historia?**

**¡DEJENE REVIEW!**


	40. Capitulo 40, Via nocturna

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_Estoy muy deprimida, es posible que tarde para el próximo capitulo, pero si no dejan doble review olvídense que vuelva a subir capítulos dobles._

_Por ultimo "Niñera a prueba de demonios" a sido reeditada, si tienen tiempo pueden pasar a leer un poco. Saludos. _

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 40: "Via Nocturna"**_

Gil recordaba aquel apartamento, duraron poco tiempo en ese lugar pero eso no significaba que se le fuera a olvidar fácilmente, lo cierto es que se encontraba feliz de salir de aquel lugar donde creció tan lleno de recuerdos de aquella mujer a la cual no volvería a ver nunca. Sentía que era egoísta, pero lo cierto es que no deseaba volver a su casa, al menos en un tiempo, en lo que se acostumbraba a no ver a su madre sonriente cada mañana o despedirla con un dulce beso cada noche.

Escucho los balbuceos de su hermano, por lo que decidió dejar el libro demoniaco que leía sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar. Aquel lugar no era tan grande como la casa en la playa pero si era espacioso y decorado de aquella forma que a su padre le caracterizaba. Se dirigió a la habitación principal donde el pequeño se encontraba sentado en medio la cama, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de temor al despertar en un lugar el cual desconocía, pero al observar la figura clara de su hermana solo acertó sonreír.

- Vamos Dante –dijo la mayor al acercarse a la orilla de la cama y subirse para tomar a su hermano, cuando lo abrazo entre sus brazos comenzó a deslizarse hasta la orilla nuevamente, en el transcurso accidentalmente tiro el gabán que su padre dejo sobre el lecho. La pequeña dejo al menor sobre el piso, así evitando cualquier accidente. Recogió la prenda azul y denoto aquello que caía de entre la tela. Lo tomo antes de que su hermano pequeño se lo llevara a la boca y al observarlo sus ojos se llenaron de pena- Mamá –susurro la pequeña al ver la foto de su familia, aquella que su tía Mina tomo durante su ultimo cumpleaños. Miro a su hermano el cual la observaba confundido, decidió regalarle una sonrisa recordando las palabras de su padre- Papá salió, volverá en unas horas.

Guardo aquel recuerdo en un bolsillo oculto en la gabardina, tomo a su hermano y lo cargo hasta la estancia, era una suerte que su padre la entrenara con bastante peso, por lo que el cuerpo de Dante no le causaba tantos problemas. Estaba segura que tendría hambre, por lo que decidió buscar entre las cosas que estaban guardadas de su hermano. Al encontrar aquellos frascos de comida sonrió satisfecha, solo dio una buscada mas para encontrar la cucharilla especial y los baberos.

Dante observo sobre las manos de su hermana ese frasco que reconocía muy bien, siempre le daban comida rica de algunos de ellos, otros no sabían dulces pero igual se los comía. Gateo hasta quedar mas cerca de la morena y sonrió esperando a que la menor se percatara de su presencia. Gil se inclino sobre su hermano y coloco cuidadosamente el babero, temía ahorcarlo pero una vez que el velcro de las orillas pegara se alivio que la tela quedara un poco holgada; se levanto nuevamente a tomar la comida y la cucharilla para después arrodillarse frente a su hermano el cual se sentó complacido, con un poco de dificultado abrió el frasco de la papilla y comenzó a darle aquella espesa mixtura de color naranja. Dante hizo una primer mueca de desagrado, tiro un poco sobre su babero, pero la siguiente cucharada la comió completa, y las subsecuentes de igual forma.

Aplaudió cuando acabo con el primer frasco, pero que el menor no intentara irse era una clara indicación que aun tenia hambre, por lo que la menor tomo otra papilla de comida ahora una amarillenta que olía un poco fuerte entre pollo y verduras, el pequeño comenzó a comer. Después de cuatro frascos de comida y tres de fruta, Dante emprendió su huida para explorar aquel nuevo territorio donde se encontraba. Gil lo siguió preocupada por el babero sucio y una vez lo desabrocho del cuello del pequeño y le coloco uno limpio lo dejo andar, al tiempo que ella limpiaba aquel desorden de comida.

Subió al banco para observar desde la barra a su hermano, su estomago gruño un poco y recordó que ella tampoco había comido nada desde hacia varias horas que llegaron a la ciudad. Se dirigió al refrigerador el cual estaba lleno de comida, tomo algunas verduras que coloco sobre el fregadero. Acerco un banco y comenzó a lavar todo. Volvió a bajar para buscar en el refrigerador, encontró filetes de pollo, sonrió alegre.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día extraño, por alguna razón desde su despertar… a eso de medio día, comenzó con una emoción desalentadora, una tristeza, más de la habitual que estaba perturbándolo rotundamente.

Dante salto esquivando una estocada de un demonio, su cuerpo lleno de filosas navajas era peligroso pues estas tenían una toxina mortal para humanos y demonios. Tenia uno de esos trabajos tan habituales de objetos poseídos, el problema era que aquel trabajo en especial fue agotador debido a que la criatura se movilizaba con gran rapidez, por lo que tuvo que perseguirle grandes distancias desde hacia varias horas. Pero finalmente cansado de esa incertidumbre emocional y de aquellas carcajeadas incesantes de aquel ex-objeto decidió atacarlo ferozmente con sus armas de fuego.

- "_¿Qué demonios esta pasando conmigo?_" –se cuestiono el cazador al tiempo que observaba el cielo del atardecer.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Virgil entro al departamento, se encontraba un poco ausente debido a que durante algunas horas espero a su hermano, este no se encontraba en su cuchitril, aun cuando era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las cuales no tenia en concreto las palabras que diría. Por mas que busco a otra persona que pudiera encargarse de Dante nadie venia a su mente, no después de los acontecimientos recientes, la historia con Ángela no se repetiría, su gemelo era el único ser capas de proteger al menor.

No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Gil terminando con la cena, una crema de zanahoria, una ensalada y pollo a la parilla. No era nada que la pequeña aun a su corta edad no fuera capas de preparar. Los ojos tundra se dirigieron a la menor que le brindo una mediana sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de servir dos porciones.

- Dante comió de las papillas del frasco –indico, el quito la chaqueta humana de su cuerpo, vestía ropa humana cotidiana, por alguna razón no deseaba llamar mas la atención. Se acerco a su hija para ayudar a colocar todo sobre la mesa.

En silencio tomaron sus lugares y comieron lentamente; el ambiente se encontraba un poco cargado de la tensión sobre lo que próximamente pasaría. Dante llego hasta la pierna de su padre y comenzó a luchar para ponerse de pie, jalaba la tela pero al mayor no le intereso, bajo la mirada para observar una de las tantas primeras batallas que tendría el menor. Gil bajo su cabeza por debajo de la mesa para también observar a su hermano.

Dante dio una gran carcajada cuando logro ponerse de pie, su padre acaricio suavemente su cabeza y lo alzo en brazos sujetándolo de su torso, para inmediatamente ponerlo sobre sus piernas. Por la mente de Virgil también vinieron aquellos momentos cuando Gil se acercaba de aquella forma y el la dejaba sentarse en su regazo, así la pequeña se quedaba dormida. Pero eso era por viejos recuerdos que tenia de su padre, donde levantaba a el y a su hermano, ahí en ocasiones se quedaban dormidos mientras el demonio les contaba viejas historias que los hacia viajar en el tiempo con su imaginación.

**-.-.-.-.-**

La noche se encontraba profunda, su cuerpo recostado, sujeto de pequeñas extremidades que se aferraban a el como a la vida misma, como a la luz del sol y a la fortuna de la vida. Sentía las respiraciones pausadas de aquellas criaturas, su energía lo hacia sentir en calma, como encontrarse dentro del mar en un caluroso día de verano. Acaricio el cabello de ambos, era suave y sedoso, cuando sus dedos se abrían paso entre las dóciles hebras un delicioso aroma a hierbas se desprendía de ellos como el roció perfumado de las flores.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquella paz, recobrando la energía y reforzando su valor para la siguiente misión. Decidió dormir un momento, dejar a su mente divagar en la espera que sus sueños le indicaran el camino correcto a seguir, por reacción sus manos se aferraron a sujetar los cuerpos de los menores a su lado.

_Nuevamente el agua rojiza se extendía a sus pies, no perdió tiempo observando a su alrededor, aquel sueño lo tenia cada noche desde la muerte de Ángela y todo acaba igual. Pero el no se rendía, durante algunos segundos observaba nuevamente aquel objeto que retenía y suspendía a la mujer de oscuros cabellos sobre el oscuro acantilado._

_Ya habia intentado todo, incluso saltar al abismo por ella, nada lograba hacer que el la alcanzara, ahora esperaba que apareciera aquella voz que se hizo presente poco tiempo después que los sueños comenzaran. _

_Dio un paso para acelerar el proceso, el crujir de aquella prisión dio comienzo. Los ojos de Ángela ya no se encontraban temerosos, era como si aquella mujer se encontrara consiente de que cada vez que dormía ese sueño se repetía. _

_- Virgil deja de intentarlo… solo pones en riesgo tu vida –dijo con tristeza la mujer dejándose caer de rodillas sobre aquella prisión. Pero de respuesta solo recibió una fría mirada que la hizo agachar la cabeza- lo siento –se disculpo apenada por haber dicho aquellas palabras. _

_- Tal vez no vuelva a dormir en mucho tiempo –dijo finalmente el quieto desde su lugar, sujetando entre sus manos a Yamato con fuerza. _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás? –cuestiono la mujer. _

_- Buscarte._

_Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron ante la sorpresa, su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que observaba al hombre que amaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus manos se pegaron al cristal deseando poder atravesarlo._

_- Estamos unidos Ángela, tal vez al principio pensara que habías muerto, pero cada sueño es diferente, cada sueño me dices algo distinto, tu alma esta en algún lugar y no descansare hasta encontrarla. _

_- Siempre estoy aquí Virgil –dijo suavemente la mujer- aquí es muy oscuro, en ocasiones viene ese hombre diciendo que el príncipe se enfadara si algo me pasa… ¿Entonces no es un sueño? Virgil… ¿los niños?_

_El hombre observo aquellos ojos jade, por alguna razón una luz le rodeaba haciendo que su piel nácar brillara como la mas fina de las perlas. Una dulce sonrisa se hizo en sus labios, una de aquellas que se formaban dentro de su intimidad, deseo tocarla, abrazarla y sentirla junto a el._

_- Cuido de ellos –dijo con su naturalidad, ella se demostró aliviada._

_- ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Yo recuerdo… a esa persona, la mujer que se acerco a mi, era muy linda y tan pequeña… decía una dulce melodía, comencé a dormirme… fée –dijo la mujer abstraída, el lo entendió de inmediato._

_- Estamos unidos Ángela, mas allá de la vida y la muerte, voy a encontrarte no importa que suceda._

_- ¿Qué sacrificarías por ella? –aquella grutal voz que siempre aparecía, Virgil busca de donde provenía esa voz, sin embargo era inútil pues parecía venir de todos lados y de ninguno. El guerrero lo pensó unos instantes, todo el tiempo observando los ojos de su amante. Yamato se deslizo entre los dedos del guerrero, fue un sonido suave el que dio aviso de la caída del arma, sin embargo el portador dio una nula atención debido a que de sus labios se emitió una esperada respuesta que provoco resplandor haciendo que todo desapareciera. _

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido como si fuera la corriente del agua, era aquella maldición de los momentos maravilloso, siempre parecían tan cortos. La hora ansiada llegó, el mayor desperezándose y espabilado se deslizo de aquellos cuerpos que lo aprisionaban en busca de su calor corporal. Moviéndose sigilosamente comenzó a guardar aquello que necesitaría en el morral que Gil llevaría, además de poner las ultimas cosas que Dante podría necesitar en su maletera. Una vez que todo se encontró arreglado se acerco a la cama para tomar al mas pequeño entre sus brazos, el menor a pesar de sentir el movimiento no le causo mayor problema, por lo que siguió durmiendo.

Virgil sostuvo el diminuto cuerpo entre sus brazos, observo aquel rostro que sin duda era muy similar a el, pero sin embargo lograba encontrar algunos rasgos de la madre, como la forma tan redonda y simétrica de los ojos, e incluso ese pequeño piquito que se formaba en su labio superior cuando dormía. Acaricio los ahora cabellos oscuros que el menor tenia, el pequeño se encontraba bañado en una esencia que al menos durante un par de semanas disimularía ese olor a Sparda que heredo. El demonio se inclino a besar la frente del menor antes de acomodarlo dentro del cochecito para bebé y cubrirlo concienzudamente con una frazada.

Gil se levanto al poco tiempo de sentir el frio que la envolvió con la lejanía de su padre. Al observarlo recostando a su hermano se puso de pie para de inmediato colocar sus botas y abrocharlas fuertemente, lo siguiente que se coloco fue el morral que llevaría. Se acerco a su hermano y acaricio su cara, la tenue luz de la lámpara le permitía distinguir ahora sus cabellos oscuros, los cuales le parecían extraños pero su padre dijo que eran necesarios. Se inclino para darle un beso a su hermano pequeño, aspiro su aroma dulce una vez mas y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la sensibilidad de llorar.

- Pronto volveremos Dante, no te asustes –dijo la pequeña antes de retirarse.

Virgil coloco dos sobres dentro del cochecito con el pequeño, coloco cercanamente una caja cerrada, Gil se mantenía junto a todo, pues no le paso desapercibido aquel sello que bajo sus pies se encontraba. Su padre parecía preparado para aquello, lo miro con un poco de duda, tomo valor que se reflejo en sus orbes jade.

- ¿No te agotaras? –cuestiono la pequeña preocupada. Virgil la observo, no fue con severidad o enfado, fue una mirada natural e indiferente de el, aun cuando la pequeña era capas de ver algo mas lejos que la apariencia. Entonces sonrío ante el poderoso hombre que se enaltecía frente a ella.

Virgil dijo algunas palabras en un idioma difícil de pronunciar para la lengua humana, Gil entendía y era capas de hablar aquel idioma también, todo por que su lengua primero se acostumbro a emitir aquellos sonidos demoniacos a los fonemas humanos. Yamato se incrusto certeramente en el centro, pronto un destello se hizo presente y desvaneció a los presentes dentro de aquel sello.

Cuando Gil abrió los ojos observo las luces de la ciudad, se encontraban en el techo de algún edificio, a un distancia prudente de aquel lugar al cual su madre ansió llegar alguna vez. Su padre se acerco imponente, y sin mediar palabra dejo a Yamato en sus manos, la menor solo se abrazo al arma al tiempo que su padre se alejaba en silencio tomando el cochecito de bebé y dejarse caer por la orilla del edificio.

La pequeña se acerco a la orilla para observar al albino, quien de un salto subió de nueva cuenta por la caja que aun quedaba junto a la morena. Cuando regreso junto al pequeño que dormía, de un rápido movimiento quito los seguros y comenzó a empujar el carrito por aquel sucio y repugnante callejón. Sus ojos observaban en la oscuridad aquel lugar, no había ni un alma cercana, pero aquel edificio despedía energía demoniaca, seguramente por todas las armas y basura de trofeos que el menor de los gemelos mantenía.

Virgil pronto quedo frente a la puerta principal del establecimiento de su hermano, suspiro en silencio, atoro el carrito infantil y coloco la caja a un lado. Cerro sus ojos concentrando su energía, canalizando un pensamiento que esperaba llegara a su hermano como cuando eran pequeños y eran capaces de comunicarse con solo ideas fuertemente mentalizadas en su cabeza. Sabia que el cazador se encontraba en casa, su piel erizada, aquel calosfrió en su columna vertebral se lo indicaban. Toco fuertemente la puerta un par de veces hasta sentir la nula actividad energética de su hermano movilizarse.

Se escurrió entre las sombras hasta desaparecer de aquel umbral, en cuestión de segundos se encontró junto a la pequeña, sobre aquel edificio que le brindaba aquella visibilidad. Espero algunos instantes hasta que la puerta de aquel establecimiento se abrió.

_Pizza_

Fue el fugaz pensamiento que su hermano tuvo al abrir la puerta, un gesto de fastidio apareció sin pensar en el guerrero de cabello platinado pulcramente recogido. Observo como el rostro confundido de su gemelo buscaba impaciente alguna respuesta sobre aquella sorpresa que se encontraba en su puerta. Algo dio un vuelco en el ser del guerrero de aura azul al observar de aquella forma los rasgos de su hermano, al verlo sin estar en pie de batalla, y en el fondo de su alma se alegro de encontrarlo vivo.

Una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios antes de inclinarse a la altura de Gil y sujetarla de su menudo cuerpo para seguidamente ponerse de pie con ella en brazos y dar la espalda al confundido cazador de demonios quien desesperado gritaba en la oscuridad.

- ¡Si esto es una broma, mejor ya salgan! –decía Dante desesperado, pero la soledad de los alrededores le causaba mas calofríos, levanto lentamente la capuchita, del carrito de bebé, y a su pesar lo vio… un pequeño bebé de cabellos oscuros, y piel morena sumamente clara, mas bien bronceado; dormido tranquilamente, tapadito, con unas mantitas –¿Quién es el desquiciado, que me deja un bebé? –dijo a las afueras, pero el sonido hizo que el infante se removiera entre las mantas, la mirada de Dante se mostró aterrada –no despiertes pequeñuelo- dijo en voz baja, y eso pareció ayudar al momento.

Salto sin preocupación alguna entre los edificios, el peso acostumbrado de Yamato y de Gil no le causaban problema alguno, sabia que pronto vendría el amanecer y el lugar al cual se dirigía se encontraba distante, debían avanzar rápidamente, por lo que salir de la ciudad era mas sencillo de esa forma. Varias cuadras fueron avanzadas a gran velocidad saltando de entre los edificios, sin embargo llegado cierto punto el mayor decidió bajar, caminaron en silencio entre los oscuros y peligrosos callejones de la ciudad.

Después de algunas horas de andanza, llegaron a una casa que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, parecía un barrio normal de aquellos suburbios de personas ricas que encontraban una vida pacifica e incluso superficial con los objetos materiales que coleccionaban de forma ambiciosa y vacía. Gil caminaba junto a su padre, sabia que en mochila se encontraban aquellas armas que le fueron concedidas, entre sus brazos se aferraba fuertemente a Yamato, sus pies se deslizaban inconscientemente al ritmo del mayor.

Nunca pregunto a donde se dirigían, tampoco si era correcto dejar a Dante en aquel lugar, con aquella persona que distinga tenuemente muy parecido a su padre, aun cuando su energía era muy diferente a la del portador de Yamato. Observaba las casas, juguetes en los patios, el césped bañado por el roció, los faroles iluminando potentemente las calles.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del final de aquella calle privada, no existía otra salida y el final era aquella enorme vivienda, la noche aun se encontraba reinando el cielo, el silencio solo roto por el sonido de los animales tanto salvajes como hogareños, al fondo también se escuchaban algunos automóviles y las sirenas de algunas patrullas, pero eso era mas el eco de la ciudad.

Cruzaron el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta que era el acceso a esa casa, Virgil tomo aquella manija metálica con la cual golpeo la puerta un par de veces. Instantes después una tenue luz se filtraban por las ventanas, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer de cabellos castaños se exalto al ver al guerrero.

- Amo Virgil –dijo suavemente, antes de inclinarse con lentitud y permitir el paso. Instintivamente Gil tomo la mano del mayor el cual la acepto en un gesto silencioso y disimulado- Pasen por favor –dijo suavemente la mujer hasta llevarlos a la sala de estar.

- Necesito el portal –dijo el hombre sin mediar mas palabras.

La mujer observo al señor al cual sirvió durante algunos años, por el cual peleo en varias batallas dentro del mismo inframundo y por el cual se encontraba ahí viviendo una vida humana, protegiendo estratégicamente un punto de energía que era capas de transportar a cualquier ser a otro punto de la tierra o del mundo oscuro.

Se escucharon algunos ruidos, el crujir de la madera del segundo piso, y pronto una segunda figura hizo presencia, un hombre alto de rasgos toscos. Observo a la mujer de la casa, se acerco cuidadosamente hasta que sus orbes oscuros se posaron sobre la enaltecida figura del hombre de cabello blanco y la pequeña que a su lado de encontraba, a pesar de que era mas alto que el Sparda por una cabeza, existía algo en sus energía que provocaba que el moreno se viera pequeño y sumiso ante la presencia del semidemonio.

- Señor –menciono el guerrero inclinándose con una rodilla sobre el piso y un brazo cerca de su pecho- no lo esperábamos.

- Tau –dijo como única respuesta el guerrero- El portal –indico nuevamente.

- Si -respondió el hombre poniéndose de pie, sujetando a la mujer del brazo indicándole que dejara de observar a la pequeña que acompañaba al guerrero, pues denotaba la mirada cargada de energía de aquel ser al que respetaban. La mujer pronto se despabilo.

- Síganme –indico la joven mujer hacia otra habitación. El sujeto denominado Tau encendió unas velas rápidamente de una flama que salían de el mismo.

Se encontraban frente a un bello espejo de madera tallada, de un espejo tan brillante y exótico, pero ante los ojos de Gil era un objeto que despedía una poderosa energía que incluso podría llegar a ser peligrosa. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de la mujer, apretó con mas fuerza la mano del mayor. La mujer no dejaba de observar embelesada aquel trato discreto de su señor hacia la pequeña y a su mente vino el vago recuerdo de una pequeña que seguía al joven Sparda a todos lados, pero de parte del guerrero no existía un trato especial o cariñoso, era un hombre mas entre las filas de aquella guerra; en cambio aquella criatura de cabellos negros lo miraba con admiración y devoción, pero sus gestos eran bien recibidos.

- Padre –dijo suavemente para llamar la atención del guerrero, este no hizo movimiento alguno, o algún gesto para ponerle intención, pero eso no impidió que la pequeña continuara hablando- tiene energías sin control.

Ante aquellos dos que conocieron al Sparda como un frio y calculador guerrero, fue una enorme sorpresa aquella palabra dicha de forma suave y tan natural. Ambos se observaron a los ojos y nuevamente a la criatura que sujetaba al mayor de los gemelos. Decidieron en silencio disimular su sorpresa al observar aquellos ojos de acero afilarse ante la curiosidad tan poco discreta. Pero ambos seres rememoraron al ser que conocieron, al que respetaron y siguieron cuando se encontraban perdidos en el infierno bajo la presión de escoger un bando para aquella eterna batalla de conquista. Después de unos segundos se recuperaron, mas por el hecho de querer conservar sus vidas.

- No te preocupes pequeña –dijo suavemente la mujer- por eso yo soy la guardiana de este portal.

- Kerana puede moldear las energías emitidas por los portales para usarlos de transportadores –indico el guerrero denominado Tau, la pequeña asintió dispuesta a observar en silencio.

- Elizabeth Bathory –dijo el guerrero de cabellos platinados, aquellas palabras sorprendieron a los seres que no pudieron evitar emitir un sonido de sorpresa seguido por un cuestionamiento.

- ¿Con aquella bebedora de sangre? –dijo la mujer afectada por aquella noticia.

- No tengo tiempo que perder –indico el hombre ella asintió levemente en silencio.

Kerana y Tau se observaron ante la sorpresa, aquel tiempo en desaparición aquel hombre parecía haber cambiado y al mismo tiempo no. La mujer se acerco hasta el espejo y colocando sus manos sobre el cristal comenzó a mencionar un conjuro, para los presentes el idioma no era un problema lo conocían perfectamente. Pronto la imagen comenzó a verse distorsionada, la mujer retiro sus manos pues aquel cristal se transformo en algo frágil que ondeaba, el reflejo también desapareció abriendo paso a una habitación de un castillo cuidadosamente adornado.

- Puede pasar señor –dijo suavemente la mujer retirándose a un lado.

Virgil inesperadamente tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, observo a los seres que le miraban atentos a espera de futuras ordenes. Su fría mirada seguía siendo poderosa, con la capacidad de doblegar voluntades, aun cuando no era un demonio completo su esencia era imponente, algunos decían que aun mas que la de su propio padre.

- Hay traición dentro de nuestro grupo, voy a exterminar aquella amenaza, pero no asegurare mi regreso pronto al combate, ustedes pueden decidir con sus vidas que hacer debido a que Gomory esta muerta –el hombre se giro hacia el portal.

- Esperaremos tus ordenes señor –dijo Tau- el tiempo que sea, no abandonaremos nuestra posición.

Virgil no dijo mas, se adentro al portal desapareciendo rápidamente. Ambos seres se tomaron de la mano al observar como aquel líder que les ayudo a salir del inframundo tenia algo en su esencia que había dado un cambio, temiblemente incluso sentían que su poder aumento.

En el mundo existen pocos seres con la capacidad de ser lideres sin tener que caer en la adulación a otros, sin la necesidad de modificar su personalidad o sus pensamientos. Virgil era uno de ellos, un ser que logro ganarse la fidelidad de muchos y el odio de tantos, Tau lo sabia, como un demonio condenado al traicionar a su estirpe por juntarse con una mitad demonio, pero fue aquel guerrero de cabello blanco quien blandió su espada para ayudarlo. Cuando Tau le cuestiono de por que les ayudo, el guerrero solo dijo que buscaba el poder y que aquellos enemigos eran parte del ejercito contra el cual luchaba, en ningún instante deseó hacer algo por ellos, pero aquellas duras palabras no hicieron retroceder a Tau ni a Kerana, quienes al final eligieron después de un par de siglos de duda y persecución a que lado de la guerra inclinarse.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Gil abrió los ojos, la luz que se reflejo al atravesar el espejo la encegueció algunos segundos, sin embargo los fuertes brazos de su padre que la rodeaban la hacían sentir total seguridad. El aroma de su padre era fuerte y penetrante, de una forma agradable que lo hacia inolvidable, aspiro su aroma varias veces, un reflejo que tenia desde muy pequeña.

El guerrero portador de Yamato observo su alrededor, aquella habitación finamente decorada como en un antiguo siglo humano, las gruesas paredes de aquellos grisáceos bloques, la humedad reinante, pero ante todo aquel perturbable y desagradable olor continuo a sangre, un olor que seguramente con el paso de los años se hacia mas fuerte formando parte de aquella misma estructura.

Una figura se deslizo entre las sombras, algo que no paso desapercibido al semidemonio quien de inmediato agudizo aun mas sus sentidos para encontrarse preparado en caso de cualquier situación. No le fue desapercibido aquellos pasos que se deslizaban agiles y casi silenciosos hasta postrarse a sus pies, los ojos tundra escudriñaron la joven figura de una mujer vestida como en la antigüedad.

- Señor –indico suavemente la criatura sin levantar la cabeza- disculpa no le esperábamos, ¿podría darme su nombre para anunciarlo con nuestra señora?

- Virgil Sparda.

Aquel sonido que rompió el silencio creado en aquella habitación no fue el de aquel hombre, o de la sumisa doncella. Pronto con el sonido potente de unos tacones una figura de una mujer mas soberbia se presento ante el guerrero. Observo cuidadosamente al ser que reconocía como el hijo del poderoso Caballero Oscuro, tampoco le paso desapercibida aquella menuda figura infantil que el albino portaba entre sus brazos.

- Señor –dijo inclinándose respetosamente, halando su largo vestido oscuro hacia el largo de sus brazos estirados, aquella reverencia fue solo unos segundos antes de colocarse nuevamente de pie de forma altiva- la señora Bathory no puede atenderle hasta la llegada del ocaso, por lo que le pide excusarla abriéndole la invitación de reposar en una de nuestras confortables habitaciones de invitados, la cual ya debe encontrarse preparada.

- Bien –dijo el hombre secamente, Gil intento bajar de los fuertes brazos, pero un agarre mas poderoso le hizo desistir de su intento, si su padre buscaba aquella cercanía sus razones tendría y ella no desobedecería. Fue entonces que observo a la mujer recién llegada, la manera que la observaba como si fuera el bocadillo del medio día la hizo sentir un suave calosfrió que no le paso desapercibido al guerrero.

- Disculpe señor, no teníamos idea que llegaba con una visita, por lo que a su joven acompañante de inmediato le prepararemos una habitación –indico la mujer.

- No es necesario –sentencio el guerrero. La mujer asintió suavemente.

- Muy bien mi señor –se dirigió a la mujer aun postrada a los pies de Virgil- Prepara la merienda para nuestros invitados –dijo a la mas joven en una orden potente, después se dirigió en un gesto sumiso al demonio- Sígame por favor.

Emprendieron el camino por fríos corredores de piedra, donde estandartes, pinturas y armaduras antiguas se engalanaban demostrando su casta de las antiguas familias acaudaladas, de los feudales de aquellos siglos de oscuridad en la humanidad, de tiempos donde los demonios comenzaron a repoblar la tierra debido a que el ser humano era un inseparable a la maldad, a los malos pensamientos y deseos, a la ambición, al dolor y la satisfacción del sufrimiento a terceros. La era oscura de la humanidad contrajo a muchos demonios, el abrazo de innumerables seres que se unieron en silenciosos pactos que naturalmente eran mas beneficiados para el lado del inframundo.

- Aquí pueden descansar hasta que la señora pueda atenderlos –indico la mujer haciendo una reverencia tras abrir la puerta- llamen si necesita algo.

Virgil una vez que se encontró dentro de la habitación, con la puerta cerrada tras de si bajo a la pequeña quien se acerco silenciosa hasta la puerta que daba acceso a un pequeño balcón. La luz de la mañana se filtraba tenue entre las cortinas, las horas de diferencia del lugar del cual provenían al cual llegaron eran sumamente marcadas, pues en aquella ciudad aun faltarían un par de horas para el amanecer. Sin embargo en el traspaso de la estancia a la cual llegaron, hasta el lugar donde ahora responsaban, las fuertes y gruesas cortinas oscuras impedían la filtración de la luz.

- No vayas a comer nada –indico Virgil antes de tomar asiento sobre una fina silla de madera pulida. La pequeña asintió en silencio al tiempo que recorría aquella habitación. Se quedo observando el espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba aquella estancia, el marco era de igual color que otros objetos, seguramente hecho por la misma madera.

Que el cristal del espejo ondeara la hizo retroceder algunos pasos, a Virgil no le paso desapercibido, la pequeña se percato de aquellas energías que se apoderaban de aquel lugar, pero era como si les observaran, como si fueran cazadores vigilantes de futuras presas.

- Tomo asiento –indico el hombre, la pequeña obedeció de inmediato.

Las energías pronto los envolvieron, eran como danzantes rodeando a dos presas, Virgil sabia que no atacarían, pero aun así no le pasaba desapercibido que esperaban cualquier movimiento, los vigilaban de cerca, cuidaban sus acciones, y el sabia perfectamente de que se trataba, era miedo, aquellas acciones solo reflejaban el temor que tenia el autor, que tenia aquella mujer y eso la hacia culpable.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, hoy es 21 de septiembre de 2010, un día muy triste para mi, pues una de mis pequeñas niñas a fallecido. Una de mis bellas cachorritas murió en un trágico accidente, que podría evitarse si la gente no fuera desconsiderada, si no maltrataran o destruyeran las propiedades ajenas, pues sin saberlo causan la posibilidad de terribles desenlaces como el que apañe ahora mi alma. **

**Mascotas vienen y van, pero en los corazones nunca se olvidan, por aquellos que amamos realmente la vida, no vemos a nuestras mascotas como una propiedad, las vemos como fieles amigos, como pequeños hijos a los cuales cuidar y amar. Durante mucho tiempo no me ha importado que la gente me regañe, se burle o me incomode por la forma en la cual crio a mis perritos, tenia 6 de ellos, y los amo todos, y el perder a un miembro de mi familia me duele tanto en el alma, duele demasiado saber que ya no veré los ojitos castaños de mi pequeña Misao, que no podre disfrutar de ese tierno gesto que hacia al sacar los dientitos de su mandíbula inferior, ya no disfrutare de su amor.**

**Y solo pido en este mundo, que las personas sean mas sensibles para con la vida, no solo los humanos tienen sentimientos, no solo las personas sienten dolor ni tienen familias. Seamos humildes, veámonos como realmente somos, una especie mas en este basto mundo, no somos mas ni menos que otros, y por lo mismo debemos amar a cada ser vivo de esta bella tierra. Y al adquirir la responsabilidad de cuidar otra vida, hacerlo con todo lo que eso implica, altos y bajos, felicidad y preocupación, hacerlo de corazón con el mayor de los entusiasmos y a pesar de llorar una perdida, no hacerlo por negligencia, por nuestros errores o por sentirnos culpables, hacerlo por que ya nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado. **

_**Misao, se que ya te encuentras lejos de mi, por que almas tan puras no pueden quedarse tanto tiempo en esta vida, seguramente madre y padre te han llevado de mi lado por que tenias una misión especial y se que nos volveremos a ver en otro tiempo, en otro cuerpo, de otra forma, aun así el amor que nació al verte ese 26 de marzo, a las 5:55 de la mañana, cuando tomaste tu primera bocanada de aire, cuando nadie apostaba por que seguirías con vida por tu bajo peso, yo desde ese instante… miento como a ti y a todos tus hermanos los ame desde el momento en que supe que su madre estaba preñada. Y los amare a todos toda la vida, siempre los tendré en mi corazón, y de ti Misao, recordare cada caricia, cada mordida, cada juego y después de que mis lagrimas se sequen para dar paso a la aceptación, te prometo que cada vez que te recuerde daré una sonrisa, por que cada vez que te veía eso rababas de mi. **_


	41. Capitulo 41, Mar de sangre

_**VIRGIL.**_

_**(Devil May Cry y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… por desgracia xD)**_

_**(La ortografía no se corrige, de lo contrario jamás terminare la historia, por que nunca quedo satisfecha cuando re-leo y lo pero es que de la ortografía no corrijo nada xD, jajaja, mejor discúlpenme los dedazos y palabras que no cambia el Word)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Si no dejan review tardare aun mas wuajajajaja, y aun espero que alguien decida darme un regalo de cumpleaños, o al menos un feliz cumpleaños.**_

_**Lista de regalos:**_

_**- Un fanfic.**_

_**- Un fanart.**_

_**- Un fanfic.**_

_**- Un doujin. **_

_**- Un fanfic.**_

_**Obviamente de Virgil, porfavor. **_

Así es la narración…

_Ahora de esta manera son los sueños…_

**Y leerán los Flash Back de esta forma…**

- Virgil… (Dialogo y acción)

- ¡VIRGIL! (Grito)

_- "Virgil…" (Pensamientos)_

** Virgil… **(Lectura, Escrito)

_**Capitulo 41: "Mar de sangre"**_

Pronto el tiempo se transformo en una apesadumbrada agonía, el sol se ocultaba a la distancia. En el transcurso de aquellas horas, Gil no pudo caer rendida del agotamiento y el aburrimiento quedándose dormida finalmente en la silla. Su cuerpo aun pequeño le permitía acomodarse de una forma perfecta en el asiento, los suaves suspiros de ella eran un relajante para el mayor. La verdad era que el adulto siempre se encontraba asombrando de aquella singular resistencia en ese diminuto y menudo cuerpo. La pequeña tenia poco tiempo de al fin haber caído rendida al hambre y el cansancio, sin embargo para el mayor fue el momento indicado para emprender su misión, pues el cielo rojizo le indico que era el momento para enfrentar a la criatura reinante en aquellas tierras.

Quito su gabardina para cubrir delicadamente el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija, ella se removió en sueños al percibir tan cercano ese olor que le hacia sentir seguridad. Una suave caricia a sus cabellos negros que le hacían rememorar a la mujer caída, para después continuar su camino bajo aquel autocontrol y fiereza contenida.

No fue para el una sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se encontrara directamente con aquellas mujeres que les recibieron a su llegada, no existieron palabras solo el movimiento de las féminas que se levantaban después de postrarse a sus pies, para silenciosamente recorrer esos pasillos fríos y húmedos de piedra gris.

Sentía aquella oscura energía rodearlo, como a cada paso dado era un espía sobre su ser, el sabia que era temor, todo ese lugar apestaba a miedo, y con una justa razón, por ello y para demostrarles su causo error su energía silenciosamente comenzó a transformase, acumulándose de forma agresiva y arrogante, mandando el mensaje de terror que deseaba hacia aquellos culpables.

Yamato brillaba con aquella aura de oscuridad que emanaba de su amo, elegante y peligrosa era aquella arma y de esa forma se presentaba ante sus silenciosos enemigos, quienes en la oscuridad temblaban ante el terror de aquella figura demoniaca.

Los pasos se hicieron mas lentos, como una extraña forma de alargar el momento del enfrentamiento, el guerrero de cabello platinado lo sentía, leyendo cada movimiento de sus adversarios, no era la primera vez que los enfrentaría, no seria la ultima vez que ensuciaría a Yamato con sangre impura.

Se escucho un suave sonido metálico, como si una delgada puerta se abriera, ambas mujeres se giraron hacia su invitado observando solo aquel oscuro destello que emanaba la poderosa espada. Una mancha de sangre adorno pronto la pared, ensuciando así las obras de arte antiguas que existían alrededor. La mujer mayor observo con odio aquella figura imponente del hombre, sus ojos tundra reflejaban la repulsión hacia aquella raza inferior.

- ¿Por qué señor? –se atrevió a cuestionar aun intentando mantener un tono de voz sumisa, algo que no logro mas que a las palabras dichas, pues su voz reflejaba el odio.

- Llévame ahora con Elizabeth sin intentar engañarme –contesto fríamente, brillando con aquella aura oscura igual que la peligrosa arma de nuevo enfundada.

- Lo sabia –susurro peligrosamente olvidando su mal disfrazada sumisión.

Pronto un extraño sonido se hizo presente, como si enormes gusanos se arrastraran por las paredes de aquellos pasillos, de alguna forma así era, pues un vulgo de vampiros se deslizaban como carroñeros hambrientos a lamer los rastros de sangre de aquella joven asesinada por su poderosa arma, el desagrada no pudo evitarse en el rostro del hombre revelándose de una forma sutil. Decidió ya no seguir a su anfitriona quien visiblemente lo evadía, lo sabia por que le estaban dando un fastidioso tour por aquel castillo desde hacia varios minutos.

Virgil hastiado de aquella repugnancia decidió ir al encuentro de aquella dama. Dio sus primeros pasos pero algo se encontraba en su camino, no necesitaba ser obvio y bajar la mirada para encontrarlo, su visión panorámica le dio la rápida respuesta a lo que necesitaba, y aun observando los ojos de la sirviente de su anfitriona, el guerrero levanto sutilmente su pierna para bajarla con suma violencia destrozando en su camino la cabeza de una joven vampiro que lamia la sangre que cercano a los pies del Sparda llego.

- ¡Mal nacido! –grito.

- Llévame ahora –amenazo con agudeza el demonio sin inmutarse ante la mirada de odio de los otros.

La mujer bajo la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para comenzar su caminar, no le paso desapercibido como a Virgil no le importo pisotear el cuerpo bajo sus pies, su rostro era una mueca clara de aborrecimiento hacia el ser que dirigía. Sin mas premura lo llevo hasta las enormes puertas que le darían acceso a la reina de aquel lugar.

Enormes puertas de madera finamente tallada que contaban la historia de aquella dama que se envolvió durante años en el sufrimiento, en el sometimiento y al final, logro salir airosa de aquel tiempo turbulento de cacería y oscuridad humana enalteciéndose como una vampiresa. Virgil sonrió irónico ante aquella historia contada sobre aquellas puertas, el egocentrismo de una mujer que derramo sangre de doncellas inocentes para conservar su belleza, ahora se engalanaba como la salvadora de jovencitas que en un principio solo fueron su alimento y ahora enlistaban su ejercito de conejillas sacrificables.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente de par en par, la oscuridad reinante de aquella habitación solo se rompía por las antorchas distribuidas estratégicamente dando aquella discreta luz capas de iluminar sutilmente a los presentes.

Elizabeth se enaltecía sobre lo alto de un pódium que se adornaba de bellas y finas telas alrededor, además de un numero reservado de subiditos que buscaban quedar en segundo plano, solo exaltando aun mas la exuberante belleza de la mujer maldita de Bathory. Una mujer de madurez joven, belleza hasta el ultimo cabello caoba, su piel blanca como el mas puro fino de los marfiles, ojos grandes, alargados y de un azul tan brillante como el cielo; labios rojos resaltando el sutil grosor tentadores a probarlos, la figura de su cuerpo, la redondez de sus maduras curvas, perfectas en la simetría de la visión a la lindeza.

Elizabeth Bathory era de las pocas mujeres humanas con aquella brutal belleza capas de paralizar hombres y demonios, pero eso fue en algún tiempo atrás, cuando su corazón aun latía dándole vida a su cuerpo, ahora solo era un repugnante embace contenedor de sangre, su corazón se detuvo tantos siglos atrás, pero la crueldad de su alma seguía tan intacta como el ultimo en la cual necesito una bocanada de aire.

- Príncipe –dijo suavemente la mujer colocándose de pie.

Hacia tantos años que Virgil se acostumbro a ese seudónimo, era una extraña forma en la cual los demonios le nominaban, como si el fuera el salvador del infierno en una retorcida esperanza de oscuridad y paz. Siempre pensó que existía algo mas por lo cual llamarlo de aquella forma, pero la única persona capas de dar respuesta a esas preguntas no nunca abrió la boca para contestar, solo esparció el rumor por cada rincón del infierno sobre la batalla, sobre su galanura a la batalla y finalmente sobre como el seria el único capas de gobernar el infierno con la fiereza y bravura de que en antaño mantuvieron lo antiguos.

- ¿A que se debe tu descortesía? –Cuestiono la mujer con el odio desbordándose de sus azules ojos- ¿Acaso no te recibieron como debía ser?

- Silencio –dijo en aquella forma tan fría y aterradora que los presentes no pudieron evitar respingar ante aquella demoniaca forma de hablar. Batohory tembló de forma sutil, su vestido rojo de ceda sucumbía ante el movimiento de su cuerpo- ¿Dónde esta Inquisición?

- No se de que me hablas –dijo con rapidez la mujer antes de mostrar su frio semblante.

- ¡No me engañes! –rugió Virgil al tiempo que Yamato era desenfundada cercenando los cuerpos de algunas mujeres que adornaban el trono a Batorhy, la sangre se derramo sin miramientos, las presentes observaban entre el terror y la excitación al hombre y la sangre que a sus pies se expandía.

Un vesivilo bailo en aquella sala, Elizabeth la reina roja, la reina de sangre, observaba como aquel espectro danzaba entorno a ella, y con amargura se percato que no era un fantasma, la misma muerte había decidió su destino. La bella mujer tembló nuevamente, impaciente por dar batalla a la misma muerte enaltecida de azul. Un chasquido de sus dedos y pronto reapareció aquella ama de llaves que entre todo el bullicio desapareció. Virgil observaba aquello que llevaba entre sus brazos era su gabardina azul y reconocía el cuerpo cociente aprisionado.

- Basta príncipe –dijo suavemente la mujer de cabellos caoba, al tiempo que descendía con gracia de aquel pedestal que la elevaba sobre todo los otros bebedores de sangre- Es mejor que te retires si no quieres que la vida de esta criatura se extinga.

- ¿Eso debería detenerme? –dijo suavemente, pero aquel nerviosismo se hizo presente en aquellos espectros bebedores de sangre, aun cuando buscaban disimularlo.

- Tu la trajiste príncipe –dijo sutilmente Batohry acercándose a la criatura aprisionada, sin embargo la pequeña no parecía en ningún momento inmutada por aquella amenaza- Dime pequeña ¿el quien es?

La pequeña le demostró una sutil sonrisa, una que le hacia idéntico al ser engreído que portaba a Yamato. Elizabeth observo aquellos ojos jade que por unos segundos le cautivaron haciéndola perderse en esa incandescente belleza. La mano delgada y pálida de la dama mayor acaricio con sutileza el dulce rostro, se acerco suavemente a besar los sonrosados labios infantiles, un sutil roce fue todo lo que se hizo, pero aquella dama no paro ahí, deslizo sus labios hacia el delgado cuello de la pequeña, abrió su boca mostrando sus caninos en una amenaza oculta.

Fue una señal inexistente aquella que les preparo para la batalla, pronto las paredes se vieron teñidas en rojo sangre, y los cuerpos desmabrados de unas cuantas súbditas adornaron el piso manchando la bella alfombra de terciopelo azul que se disponía para aquella reina de roja. Pero cuando la mujer reacciono se encontraba amenazada con una daga en forma de media luna, al tiempo que aquella fiel esclava aflojaba el amarre a la joven victima después de que esta terminara desmembrando uno de sus brazos. De inmediato Bathory retrocedió para ver incrédula aquello que sucedía; Virgil destruyendo a sus súbditas al tiempo que la pequeña saco dos dagas con las cuales logro amenazarlas.

- Una abominación –dijo suavemente la vampiro.

- Estoy fastidiándome de este juego, voy a terminar con cada bebedor de sangre de esta sala, así que dime ahora lo que necesito –cuestiono el guerrero bajo aquella fría mirada.

- Señor –dijo en tono de ruego la mujer- ¿Acaso nos piensa capas de traicionarle? Usted perdono nuestra vida hace tantos años… no tenemos razones para ayudar a otro ser… además al demonio que usted busca ¿Qué relación podría tener con nuestro clan?

- Si esa es tu ultima respuesta espero sea la misma que le des a las súcubo –indico el hombre guardando a Yamato.

- ¿Las… súcubo? –pregunto visiblemente alterada la dama. La pequeña sonrió con una burla que no era disimulada al tiempo que se acercaba a tomar la gabardina que en algún momento le cubrió.

- Vámonos –indico el mayor dando la espalda a la confundida reina.

Virgil estaba seguro que Elizabeth era la persona para darle aquella ubicación, era bien sabido por el inframundo que esa mujer era amante de un demonio creador que durante siglos le regalo las mas terribles herramientas de tortura, también sabia que el demonio al que mato era de la estirpe de Bathory, aun cuando los hombres dentro de ese clan vampírico eran relegados a lo mas bajo, eran lo mas utilizando para otras misiones.

Pero si a algo debía temer más aquella línea de vampiros debía ser a las súcubo, debido a que terminaron con la vida de una demonio de colmena. Aquellos eran los mas crueles enemigos cuando de sus clanes se trataba, ahora observaba a la reina roja temblar.

Comenzaron aquel lento andar, el mayor por enfrente demostrando de aquella intimidante forma su seguridad, la pequeña de apariencia indefensa caminaba tras de el sin inmutarse a voltear a observar a los otros seres, al contrario desde un principio la pequeña reflejo la misma mirada que aquel hombre, una de repulsión y superioridad, Bathory sabia que más allá de las apariencias físicas eran iguales en lo mas profundo de sus almas.

Pero al abrirse nuevamente aquella enorme puerta de madera una horda de vampiros deseosos de venganza se presentaba con las armas desenfundadas, dispuestos a bañarse en la sangre de aquellos que osaron perturbar su espacio con sus desdenes y el derramamiento de su sangre. Sin embargo apenas y comenzarían su ataque ya se encontraban envueltos en una lluvia de espadas gélidas que atravesaban sin piedad alguna sus cuerpos.

La dama roja observo contrariada como un ejercito entero de su gente era incapaz de detener aquellos seres que parecían salir de las profundidades infernales con su rostro impávido y sus acciones de tal crueldad. No por que ella fuese una dama inocente sin la capacidad de lastimar, era aquel rostro sin emociones que le perturbaba, como para ellos el matar no tenia ningún placer pero si un propósito y aquello significaba que no se detendrían.

Entonces el fulgor de las demo armas brillaron ante las antorchas encendidas, su incandescencia llamaba la atención de todos los ojos presentes, pero su violencia al desmembrar cuerpos los hacia temblar ante la posibilidad de caer ante el yugo de aquellas armas malditas. Bathory observo en la pequeña la destreza para traer a cada movimiento la muerte, su rostro no reflejaba emociones, sus movimientos agiles y llenos de gracia no eran para nada los de una niña de aquella edad, entonces observo al mayor, aquella danza entre ellos era tan intima como podria llegar a serlo aquella entre un hombre y una mujer que se conectaban, pero en ellos no existía el erotismo, era más una danza tan perfecta y sincronizada para traer la muerte, para derramar la sangre, como si ambos fueran parte de uno mismo, al igual que aquellas armas que se movían con la destreza convirtiéndose en extensiones de sus propios cuerpos, al final todo parecía solo un ser de tinieblas que terminaba con todo bajo la lluvia de sangre. Y pronto entre ambos seres disminuyeron la población vampírica, aun cuando más y más seres bebedores de sangre se acercaban amenazándoles con terminar con sus vidas, ellos parecían impávidos ante cualquier palabra, enfrascados meramente en ejecutar aquella empresa.

Fue en un parpadear cuando aquel salón se convirtió en un mar rojo, los cuerpos yacidos sin la segunda vida del beso sangriento comenzaban a desmoronarse ante la falta de aquel vital liquido, ante la destrucción de aquel único órgano que aun les mantenía la vida. Pronto aquella dama se vio envuelta en la desesperación de encontrarse sola parada bajo un lago de sangre que manchaba sin piedad sus bellos ropajes. Tembló súbitamente al encontrarse de rodillas frente aquellos ojos de frío acero, nunca pensó que sus acciones la llevarían a la destrucción que los humanos no lograron sobre ella, nunca imagino que aquella traición hacia ese hombre le llevaría al fin de sus días.

- El espejo de madera roja es un transportador directo hacia el –susurro suave esperando que con aquellas palabras al menos su vida fuera perdonada, por que a su alrededor no existía absolutamente nada- ¡Perdona mi vida príncipe!

Pero como respuesta solo recibió una fina estocada en su corazón, Yamato se incrusto con desdén sobre su pecho, abriendo su carne, perforando su vital órgano, la mujer sujeto entre sus manos aquella filosa hoja y observo en los ojos de aquel demonio la única lección que nunca podría corregir para futuras acciones.

- Nunca traiciones a un demonio que ya había perdonando tu vida –susurro aquel ser, al tiempo que giraba con violencia a Yamato para destrozar aquel corazón sin posibilidad de regenerarse, y antes de salir, abrió el cuerpo con tal violencia que aquella mujer conocida como Elizabeth Bathory, aquella hermosa dama que rompió todas las reglas de la vida y la muerte transformándose en una bebedora de sangre bajo el velo de la belleza perfecta, se desprendía en varios trozos que caían sobre aquel lago rojizo al que se unían sus mutilados miembros.

**La noche era oscura, tan temible para los hombres debido a su incapacidad de ver a travez de los velos de la noche. En aquel castillo de apariencia feudal, donde la humedad y la sangre derramada eran la prisión de miles de espíritus que durante el paso de los años no conseguían la liberación debido al dolor infringido, a la muerte premeditada y al odio que podrían sentir sobre aquella artífice de su desgracia. **

**Pero aquello no le interesaba a Virgil Sparda, quien caminaba por aquellos pasillos de piedra grisácea por la misión encomendada, no por la venganza, no era la destrucción de un silencioso reino de terror sobre los humanos, especialmente las mujeres. Era la culminación de un estorbo durante las batallas infiérnales. Batohry quien fuese la única líder vampírica que no seguía las reglas de no entrometerse en la guerra demoniaca, pues a cuando los repulsivos seres bebedores de sangre no se comparaban siquiera a un hibrido, era bien sabido que su capacidad de ver el pasado a través de la sangre daría una desventaja a cada líder demoniaco que tuviera entre sus filas a uno. **

**Entre los bandos se pacto no usar bebedores de sangre, sin embargo era Bathory la única ilusa que pensaba que si usar sus habilidades sobre los demonios correctos le daría la posibilidad de obtener información que le colocara dentro del exclusivo circulo del infierno. Lo que nunca imagino seria que enviarían a uno de los poderosos guerreros a eliminarla. **

**Cuando las puertas de madera se abrieron, en aquel gran salón donde bellas jóvenes eran masacradas ante los deleitados ojos de la ex- condesa. Las herramientas de tortura eran bien conocidas desde hacia tantos siglos atrás, pero era su arreglo, la mejoría aquello que llamo la atención del guerrero de cabellos platinados. No le importaba el silencio en aquella sala, a excepción de los gritos de dolor; todos aquellos verdugos observaban asombrados aquella indiscreta entrada donde un joven de apariencia imponente se atrevía a presentarse sin mas premura. **

**Pero aquellas miradas de curiosidad, de lujuria e incluso de hambruna no le interesaban, cuando ante sus ojos observaba el por que la Bathory era tan audaz como para desafiar a los mandos altos del infierno. Inquisición, un antiguo demonio con la capacidad de construir las mas enfermizas maquinas de tortura se encontraba con aquella reina entregándose ambos a la excitación que les causaba el sufrimiento de los inocentes.**

**Ambos lideres de aquella sala dejaron sus momentos de lascivo amor para centrarse ante la inesperada visita. La reina sonrió con aquella coquetería sin saber que sus deliciosos encantos eran inmunes ante un hombre tan frío y sosegado. Pero la sonrisa sínica de aquella figura de cabellos rubios y piel tan blanca como la nieve, de labios rojos y ojos marrón, conocido en su forma humana como inquisición, aquella postura que llevaba era hacia alarde a la falta de respeto hacia el recién llegado. **

**- Pero si es el llamado príncipe, futuro gobernante del infierno –dijo con desdén el demonio. **

**Pero Virgil decidió ignorarlo, al igual que los continuos gemidos de dolor y algunos gritos desesperados por las doncellas a las cuales se les extraía hasta la ultima gota de su vital liquido rojo. El guerrero de cabello platinado camino elegante, seguro de si mismo, sin inmutarse ante el posible peligro de adentrarse más en la madriguera de un posible enemigo. **

**- Inquisición –dijo seriamente el hombre- será mejor que te presentes ante Gomory inmediatamente. **

**El ser quiso decir algo sin embargo guardo su voz ante la fría mirada, sabia que decir algo significaría que su cabeza rodaría sin mas, no era la primera vez que el semidemonio asesinaba sin piedad a los aliados que creía incompetentes o que ya no tenían uso. Eso hacia dudar a muchos de que el fuera un correcto aliado para aquella batalla, sin embargo, los altos mandos de su bando lo apoyaban e incluso se rumoraba con tanto fervor que de ganar la guerra el asenderea a ser el gobernador del inframundo. Había escuchando una vez las palabras de Virgil dichas a la princesa Gomory sobre el terminar no solo con los enemigos también con los aliados, pero aquel sínico solo contesto "Si ya no son útiles para nosotros lo serán para los enemigos, si quieren continuar con vida que busquen hagan su trabajo, que cumplan su misión y no vengan ante nosotros a presentar las miserias de una batalla perdida" Inquisición sabia que la desobediencia no era algo que aquel ser aceptara de buena gana y su fama se había hecho ya en el mundo oscuro por aquella disciplina que se auto empleaba. **

**- Si quiere hacer un trato acepta –susurro a Elizabeth antes de marcharse. No se giro a ver al albino durante su caminar, su mera energía era un indicador de aquello que no tardaría en pasar. **

**- Príncipe –dijo suavemente la vampiresa- nosotros no nos encontramos en la guerra, no se por que puede importunarte nuestra existencia. **

**- Has bebido sangre demoniaca, deberán desaparecer –indico antes de empuñar a la silenciosa Yamato. Bathory abrió sus ojos aterrada, ella no era un ser con la capacidad de luchar, su principal arma era una belleza que no afectaba a ese hombre. **

**- ¡Por favor señor! –imploro con suavidad- Estaremos a tus ordenes, te juraremos fidelidad y seremos tus vasallos a espera de tus ordenes. **

**Virgil observo el terror en aquella bebedora de sangre, sintiendo repulsión ante su cobardía, ante su incapacidad de enfrentarlo en batalla y el como se atrevía a rogar por su vida. Pero durante algunos segundos su mente se vio plagada de aquellos planes, de aquellas necesidades que tenia que completar para conseguir aquellas ambicionadas metas que se estableció tajantemente. **

**- Seguirás mis ordenes –indico al tiempo que alejaba su mano de su fiel arma- en primer lugar dejaras de cazar mas de lo necesario para alimentarse, tienes prohibido hacer mas de tu especie, por ultimo tu y cualquiera de tu gente estará a mis ordenes al momento que yo índice. **

**Bathory observo aquel ser, tan gallardo, tan frio e inexpresivo, sabia que aquel trato era la única forma de conservar su vida, así que bajando la cabeza, siendo seguida por sus súbditos aceptaron sin mas. Aquellos ojos de frio acero indicaban que nadie mas que el saldría con vida de aquel lugar si acaso deseaba empuñar aquella espada. **

**- Lo que ordenes mi señor.**

Fue tentador haber traicionado al Sparda, pero el destino había marcado desde hacia tantos años que sucedería con el clan Bathory, la ambición, la libertad, la traición corría por aquellas venas ansiadas de sangre, era cuestión de tiempo para una sublevación, ante todo cuando se rumoro con fervor que el poder del Sparda disminuyo, que se volvió débil, que dio la espalda a la guerra y que tenia un punto endeble capas de llevarlo a su perdición.

Ahora Bathory fue testigo durante algunos segundos que aquella ausencia, que aquella debilidad y ese punto débil del cual tantos se confiaron, era solo un mito, o tal vez aquel hombre era lo suficientemente listo para protegerlo… o llevarlo consigo. Así que aquel clan de vampiros dieron su ultimo suspiro, observaron por ultima vez la sangre aun cuando fuera la de ellos mismos, y de nuevo la leyenda del príncipe se enaltecía, honor, disciplina, sangre tan fría capas de destruir a sus enemigos y aliados incompetentes, Virgil Sparda regresaba a la batalla.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ángela observaba aquella oscuridad a la cual se estaba acostumbrando, sabia que el tiempo transcurría, contaba que cada sueño que tuvo a Virgil fue una noche transcurrida, pero ahora que el hombre de cabello platinado había decretado dejaría de soñar, no sabia si un día o varios transcurrieron.

- El príncipe esta enfadado –dijo suavemente aquel hombre que le aprisionaba- no imaginas las cosas que es capas de hacer –Ángela guarda silencio, baja la mirada entristecida debido a tales palabras, realmente no sabia cuanto seria capaz de hacer el hombre que amaba.

- Virgil es un hombre honorable –dijo ella en respuesta, pero solo recibió una carcajada.

- Así es dama, el es honorable, sin embargo esta en busca de poder, en el infierno si quieres sobrevivir debes tener poder, el aprendió a quitar los obstáculos de la única forma que podría hacerse en la oscuridad… destruyéndolo, como aliado es irremplazable, como enemigo es temible.

La mujer hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia aquel ser, ya no sentía mas intimidación por encontrarse totalmente desnuda, suspiro largamente deseando saber que sucedía, se preguntaba si seria correcto hablar de nuevo con aquel hombre, entonces observo al ser, era viejo, al menos eso distinguía.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí? ¡¿Qué le hice? ¡¿Por qué no deja a Virgil en paz? –en respuesta el ser carraspeo un poco ante de contestar.

- El príncipe debe cumplir su destino y descansando en tus brazos nunca tomara su lugar como es debido.

- Virgil no tiene por que hacer lo que usted quiere, el tiene otros planes, no los que tu tengas para el –indico ella enfadada, de nuevo recibió una carcajada.

- Tu no conoces la crueldad de ese demonio, el solo volteara y de ser necesario destruirá el mismo infierno por conseguir aquello que desea, y si acaso no es aquel que e esperado, entonces queda tu hijo ¿no es así?

- Dante –susurro la mujer- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo! –dijo eufórica.

- Dama yo no tengo intención de lastimar a los hijos del príncipe, al contario solo busco que el tome su lugar, tal como la profecía lo indica, te contare la historia, así tal vez pongas de tu parte –el hombre camino entre la oscuridad, y con su dedo marco algo en la nada, pronto figuras de color dorado se hicieron presente rompiendo la negrura, simulando una pantalla- Los humanos han sido el medio por el cual parte de nuestro pasado a sobrevivido, su mundo es como una tierra neutral, pero se ha contaminado y plagado de mentiras.

- ¿Mentiras? ¿Cómo cuales?

- En primer lugar los ángeles caídos no son los primeros demonios, ambos nacimos al mismo tiempo ellos en su luz nosotros hechos en nuestra oscuridad y en medio siempre el mundo de barro… el mundo humano.

- ¿Los ángeles? ¿Por qué entonces se sabe de otra forma?

- ¿Niña con quien crees que es esta guerra? El infierno necesita que nuevamente resurjan los reyes que la profecía indica, los que existieron antes de Mundus, demonios de sangre real –ante Ángela pasaban varias imágenes como una película en negro y dorado- Hace miles de años, el mundo oscuro era un caos, todos luchaban por el poder, pero solo dos seres se enaltecían como los mejores, conquistaron cada día mas, dejaron tantos clanes bajo sus pies, y cuando debían enfrentarse para que solo uno ascendiera como soberano de la oscuridad, ellos decidieron unirse, no en una alianza, fue en la consagración de las parejas.

- Se casaron –susurro la morena al tiempo que observaba la simulación de dos figuras sobre tronos oscuros.

- Mantuvieron una paz relativa durante mucho tiempo, pero los viejos como ellos eran peligrosos, el poder comenzaba a desequilibrarse, así que todos los ancianos se reunieron, decidieron fundirse con el inframundo y otros decidieron dormir.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Virgil? –cuestiono ella confundida.

- Cuando los reyes tomaron su lugar como soberanos, una profecía nació, que de su sangre resurgirían los siguientes gobernantes que unirían los tres mundos. Pero existen dos condiciones para que eso suceda.

- ¿Cuáles son? Y respóndame ¿Qué tiene que ver con Virgil? ¿El es descendiente de esos reyes? –pregunto ella enfadada.

- Pequeña dama, eres un poco impaciente, pero así es, Sparda era el hijo de los reyes, pero siempre se negó a tomar el lugar de sus padres… mejor dicho no podía.

- No… No podía ¿Cómo era posible eso? El maestro Sparda era su hijo.

- Por que el que puede ascender al poder de los reyes debe ser de su sangre y estar consagrado con alguien de su sangre.

- Y el incesto es pecado –dijo ella sumida en sus divagaciones- La única forma es… que el maestro Sparda tenga una hija y ambos se casen, pero seria romper las leyes naturales de la oscuridad, además es mitad humano.

- Muy sabia damita, la sangre humana es un excelente potenciador demoniaco… si se sabe manejar, por eso muchos híbridos humanos-demonios logran superar a demonios puros, el problema son otra clase de híbridos. Sobre como el príncipe ascenderá, también existe una joven perdida, descendiente de reyes, pero han ocultado tan bien su existencia que aun no logramos encontrarla, su relación sanguínea con Sparda es intima, pero no sobre pasa el pecado, así que una vez que sea así, el príncipe deberá desposarla y así ambos acendran a tomar su lugar en el infierno, la guerra contra los híbridos demoangeles terminara, ningún otro infame hibrido como Mundus volverá a intentar enaltecerse con su poder mixto por sobre los demonios que aun conservan sangre pura.

- Son los Ángeles caídos aquellos que ponen en peligro el mundo demoniaco y al mundo humano. Pero si el maestro Sparda lo sabia ¿Por qué no unió el, a esa mujer? ¿Cómo sabrás quien es? –cuestiono ella angustiada sobre su futuro.

- A la princesa la ocultaron hace tantos siglos en el mundo humano, desde el principio de la vida del hombre, Sparda siempre tuvo el conocimiento de su ubicación, de su nombre humano, pero no quiso decirlo, aun cuando las generaciones pasaban y el pecado dejaba de existir el decidió unirse a una humana, siempre aseguro que en su descendencia se encontraría la clave. Pero de sus dos hijos solo Virgil tiene aquella esencia demoniaca para mantenerse sobre todos los demonios.

Ángela entendía bien eso, tal vez nunca ha visto a su pareja en un combate como los que deben hacerse en el infierno, pero sabia que alguien como Virgil le es imposible ser alguien noble y pacifico. Pero lo que mas le entristecía era que creía en aquellas palabras, sabia que si alguien podría enaltecerse sobre el infierno era el, su amado.

- No te preocupes dama, si el amo aun te desea conservar, una vez que tome su lugar podrá volver a tenerte, pero hasta ese momento debe renunciar a ti –dijo siniestramente.

- ¿Qué pasara si no lo hace? El nunca hará lo que le ordenen.

- Lo se, por eso te traje aquí, así el decidirá que pasara contigo, si no elige el camino correcto y te deja ir, lo perderá todo.

- ¡No es justo que le hagas esto! ¡El deberá elegir su camino!

- Este es su camino damita –la voz del ser se escucho aun mas lejana, la joven suspiro al ver como incluso aquel hechizo que se uso para darle una visión de lo que sucedía, desparecía hundiéndola de nuevo en la oscuridad. Ella tembló de furia, de dolor, de coraje.

- "_¿En verdad es lo mejor para el? Es lo que siempre a buscado. Virgil… Virgil te amo tanto"_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Gil observaba la energía que corría por aquel castillo, sin embargo era un pequeño halo de luz oscura lo que le llamaba mas la atención, su padre y ella decidieron que seria la que seguirían para dar con el mencionado espejo de la Bathory.

Al llegar al limite de aquel cordón de luz, se adentraron a la única puerta expuesta, la tenue luz de un par de antorchas encendidas apenas dejaban distinguir la enorme cama de dosel y bellas sedas adornándolo no era su interés, como tampoco aquella tina aun teñida del rojo sangre o la joven enjaulada sobre aquella tina muriendo lentamente desangrada.

- … A...yu…da… -dijo con dificultad la joven, pero fue ignorada por el mayor y solo gano una mirada de piedad de la mas chica. Ambos Virgil se encontraban observando la serie de espejos de caoba frente a la excéntrica dama que recién fallecía. La joven en busca de llamar la atención seguía hablándoles y golpeando como podía su terrible prisión.

Virgil cansado de la situación invoco sus espadas de energía que pronto acabaron con el sufrimiento de aquella joven dama, quien lo ultimo que observo fueron los cabello platinados del hombre de estoica apariencia.

- Es este padre –señalo la pequeña uno de los espejos laterales- estoy segura.

Virgil asintió, confiando en los ojos especiales de la pequeña, acaricio suavemente sus cabellos antes de volver a cargarla, la menor había guardado nuevamente su dagas tras de su mochila de viaje, lugar donde no eran visibles pero si de rápido acceso para emergencias.

- Vamos –indico el mayor adentrándose al espejo que pronto les transporto a otro lugar.

**Continuara…**

**Como siempre gracias a las personas que me dejan sus bellos comentarios, que lo cierto es que no se que haría sin sus bellas palabras, lo mas seguro es que tardaría aun mas en escribir, si eso es posible. Ahora paso a contestar los amados review.**

**Yvori Gevara: **_Seria genial conocerte nada mas nada de pasteles de chocolate y café, me enloquesco, jajaja xD un pastel de crema y algún refreso xD. Espero que te guste la historia como esta tomando rumbos, gracias por el minuto de silencio hacia mi epqueña. Gracias por la flor, espero que este capitulo te gustara. _

**Carrieclamp:**_ jajajaja bueno un poco meloso, pero aun es Virgil, jajaja si te entiendo, me alegro que aun te guste. El bebé Dante se parece a su tío, gracias por tus palabras hacia mi pequeña. _

**DarkKnight: **_Gracias por tu comentario, yo no de tan peke, ¿Qué edad tienes? Bueno espero seas apto para las escenas de sexo, saludos. _

_**Recuerden que los review son el alimento de mi musa, y antes de que se le ocurra irse de vacaciones, dejen sus comentarios para que se inspire.**_

_**¡Animo!**_


End file.
